


Энигма (Enigma)

by Lesli_rus



Series: Enigma [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War II, Bletchley Park, Case Fic, Codebreaker AU, Don't copy to another site, Espionage, Eventual Romance, First Time, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inexperienced Sherlock, London, London - World War II, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, Pining Sherlock, Virgin Sherlock, Windmill Theatre, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 152,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: Осень 1941 года, в Европе бушует война, немецкие подводные лодки совершают рейды на конвои союзников в Атлантике, Люфтваффе бомбят английские города, а криптографы в Блетчли-Парк лихорадочно работают над расшифровкой зашифрованных вражеских сообщений. Кто-то может подумать, что трудностей и отвлекающих маневров достаточно для своенравного дешифровщика Шерлока Холмса. Но истинные загадки еще ждут своего часа: неподдающийся шифр, странное убийство и прибытие хирурга, капитана Королевского военно-морского флота, Джона Ватсона.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Enigma [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811227
Comments: 115
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Enigma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991325) by [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От переводчика: сходите к Автору в фик — к каждой главе у нее потрясающие рисунки! По возможности, оставьте кудос — порадуйте Автора! Этот фик очень много значит для нее: писался аж целых четыре года, в процессе написания было проведено глубочайшее исследование, прочитано великое множество материалов и книг! 
> 
> Багодарность за вычитку бете - Ivaristal!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои!

Пчелиные лапки нежно щекочут кожу руки Шерлока. Он наблюдает, как маленькое насекомое усердно ползет от запястья к закатанному рукаву рубашки на локте. Возможно, размышляет он, пчелу привлекает тонкий слой соли на коже, результат его велосипедной прогулки в полуденную жару. Добравшись до ткани, она разворачивается и ползет в противоположном направлении, когда вдруг останавливается и жужжа взлетает, присоединяясь к спутницам на лугу.

Шерлок приподнимается на локте, рукой прикрывая от солнца глаза. Сквозь мягко колышущиеся травы и полевые цветы _([scabiosa](https://ibb.co/MCBVtBw), [galium](https://ibb.co/jTX43Z8), [malva](https://ibb.co/8jv9vbx), [cirsium](https://ibb.co/QdSMR0Y), [serratula](https://ibb.co/Xsqk2qF)...)_1 он видит ульи у края линии дубов и ясеней. И сейчас, когда лето кажется решило, что стоит вернуться, все ульи окружены пчелами. Сегодня, тридцать первое августа, первый солнечный день после почти ужасного, влажного и холодного месяца, больше походившего на раннюю осень, чем на то, каким должен быть август, даже в Англии. Но сегодня вовсю царит лето: жара, яркое солнце, запах цветов и спелых фруктов, стрекот сверчков, гул и жужжание пчел.

Не то чтобы у Шерлока было много возможностей насладиться солнечным августом, если бы он был таковым. Он плюхается на спину в душистую траву, прикрыв рукой глаза, пытаясь избежать жалящих солнечных лучей. Ему надо быть осторожнее, чтобы не получить солнечные ожоги. Его кожа все еще бледная, несмотря на легкий веснушчатый загар, полученные во время езды на велосипеде в начале этого года, в тех редких случаях, когда ему удавалось выйти и покататься на нем. Все остальное время он проводил взаперти в деревянном домике2 за кипами бумаг, почти не видя солнечного света, не слыша стрекота сверчков и не чувствуя ветра на лице — если не считать постоянного сквозняка в углу домика.

 _Прошлой зимой было не так уж плохо,_ думает он, _ведь я почти все время находился внутри_. Конечно, работа и тогда была утомительной и дискомфортной, но никто не испытывал желания с тоской смотреть в окно на зеленую лужайку, озеро и высокие деревья Блетчли-Парка. Вид был серым и унылым, или, в зависимости от смены, темным. На самом деле Шерлок предпочитает ночные смены, потому что его разум постоянно требует отвлечения и мешает ему заснуть в большинство ночей, а на работе, по крайней мере, он успешно занят.

Поэтому он добровольно берет так нелюбимые всеми ночные смены, часто работая сверхурочно. Проводя гораздо больше времени, корпя над стройными рядами перепутанных букв, чем от него требуется (и, если честно, это совершенно здорóво). Даже сейчас, когда он закрывает глаза, то может видеть, как они маршируют в голове: зашифрованные «Энигмой» тексты, напечатанные из перехваченных радиосообщений трудолюбивыми «девучшками-пичужками»3, дамами из женской вспомогательной службы военно-морских сил. Эти девушки поддерживают огромную дешифровальную машину в Блетчли работающей как пчелиный улей, обеспечивая дешифровщиков, таких как Шерлок Холмс, ежедневной пищей, не нектаром и пыльцой, а загадками.

На такой диете Шерлок живет уже почти год. Сначала он пошел без особого желания и не совсем добровольно, хотя и знал, что отлично подходит для этой задачи. И как раз в то время, работа, которую он сам изобрел, наконец начала приносить плоды. Первые клиенты обращались к нему как к единственному в мире консультирующему детективу. И что еще важнее, он установил контакты со Скотланд-Ярдом, обещавшим более сложные и интересные дела, чем похищенные драгоценностей и супружеская неверность. Прослушав курс химии в Кембридже, он не знал, чем себя занять, но его интерес к криминалистике и раскрытию преступлений вскоре пробудил в нем идею использовать свои необыкновенные способности к наблюдению и дедукции для оказания помощи полиции, которая действительно в ней нуждается. Он переехал в Лондон около пяти лет назад, нашел себе квартиру на Монтегю-стрит, обзавелся связями, раскрыл несколько громких дел о подделке документов и даже одно сочное убийство.

В общем, дела шли просто великолепно. А потом проклятые Люфтваффе начали сбрасывать бомбы на его любимый город, и начался ад. Квартира избежала разрушений в первые ночи «Блица»4, но внезапно война, до сих пор не беспокоившая его, пришла на порог. Она разрушила его дело. И, что еще хуже, она соблазнила вечно назойливого старшего брата вмешаться в его жизнь. Шерлок знает, что мотивация Майкрофта была двоякой. Он хотел уберечь брата от опасности, скорее всего по воле родителей, а не из-за братской заботы и привязанности. Более того, он понимал, что Шерлоку необходимо постоянно чем-то заниматься, чтобы не дать ему прибегнуть к пагубным мерам отвлечения, ведь теперь, когда полгорода охвачено пламенем, такие случаи будут нередки.

Кроме того, такие люди, как Шерлок, крайне необходимы в Блетчли-Парк. Это место, кажется, впитывает их, как большая губка, муравейник, кишащий интеллигенцией и социальными изгоями. Проводили соревнования по отгадыванию кроссвордов, чтобы определить, кто из быстрых и необычных мыслящих может быть пригоден для взлома шифров. В крупных университетах Оксфорда и Кембриджа провели облаву, вербовщики рыскали везде, заглядывая в каждый угол. И теперь особняки и домики дешифраторов заполнены математиками, лингвистами, шахматными гроссмейстерами, экспертами по кроссвордам, случайными археологами или историками, криптоаналитиками, оставшимися после Великой войны5, и даже такими людьми, как Джеффри Тэнди6, бывший директор лондонского Музея естествознания, к которому обратились, потому что он эксперт по «криптогамам». Его вербовщики, идиоты, только с опозданием поняли, что область его исследований имеет мало общего с криптографией, однако очень близка к лишайникам, мхами и морскими водорослями. Но Тэнди, как и вся остальная разношерстная команда, все равно остался.

 _К сожалению_ , думает Шерлок, когда в его голове проносятся образы его коллег, _в отличие от_ _преподавателя Оксфорда, имеющего пристрастие к изобретению собственных языков и написанию детских книг._ С ним было интересно поговорить в тот единственный раз, когда Шерлок встретил его у Джорджа Аллена и Анвина7. Секретарь издателя случайно запланировал их встречи с мистером Анвином на одно и тоже время. Шерлок хотел опубликовать свое исследование о почвах Лондона (решение все еще не принято из-за нормирования бумаги в данный момент). Профессора вызвали на экстренное совещание. Судя по всему, немецкий воздушный налет, уничтожил оставшиеся запасы его довольно успешной детской книги. Шерлок понял, что это за человек, пока они ждали у кабинета мистера Анвина. Преподаватель воспринял это спокойно, даже когда Шерлок поинтересовался, обращались ли к нему из Блетчли, как к явно опытному филологу. Однако позже Шерлок узнал, что он отклонил приглашение из-за других обязательств. Шерлок надеется, что один из них заканчивает продолжение книги. Начало ему даже понравилось.

 _Он прекрасно вписался бы в эту толпу,_ размышляет Шерлок, лежа на лугу; вокруг него жужжат пчелы и стрекочут сверчки, создавая гораздо более приятный шум, чем жужжание «Бомбы»8 Тьюринга в Домике № 11. Как, впрочем, вписался и Шерлок. И гений и «фрик» — вот кто он. В любом случае, это был лишь вопрос времени, когда все к этому придет. И тот факт, что он «добровольно привлечен» братом, все еще раздражает его. Шантажом, Майкрофт более или менее вынудил его, заставив сломя голову покинуть квартиру на Монтегю-стрит лишь с небольшой сумкой. Шерлока отвезли в чёрной машине брата на Юстонский вокзал и посадили на ближайший поезд до Блетчли. Шерлок наполовину ожидал, что его попросят повесить на шею картонную табличку, такую же, как носили многие дети, эвакуированные в то время из города, заполняя платформы и поезда, оставляя повсюду плюшевых мишек и кукол и зовущие родителей или братьев и сестер.

Уже год он разгадывает шифры. Как быстро летит время. На целый год он застрял в сонном Бакингемширском городке, совершив несколько коротких поездок в Лондон и одну в родовое поместье в Сассексе на Рождество, чтобы сменить обстановку. Шерлок скучает по Лондону, по его живому ритму, по величию и темноте одновременно, по возможности острых ощущений и приключений, по его безмятежной красоте временами и отвратительному уродству в другие дни, по его истории и современности. Здесь только крошечный Блетчли и окрестные деревни, такие же старомодные и скучные, как и следовало ожидать. Здесь нет даже достойных преступлений, если не считать за таковые странные кражи или пьяные драки.

Да, Лондон находится всего в часе езды на поезде, но каждый раз, когда он приезжает туда после долгого отсутствия, то чувствует, что все более не знаком с еще одной разрушенной или забаррикадированной мешками с песком частью города; еще одним районом, пострадавшем от огня и смерти с небес или от печальных новостей с континента. В этом отношении Блетчли не так уж и плох. Шерлок никогда не думал, что ему понравится жить в сельской местности, но за последний год его выезды на велосипеде на природу, как этот мирный луг с его очаровательной флорой и фауной, стали приобретать все более важное значение для поддержания рассудка. Блетчли-Парк — оживленное место, где работают тысячи людей, но оно отличается от оживленного Лондона, возможно, из-за высокого уровня безопасности, поддерживаемой повсюду. Здесь не чувствуешь себя как дома так, как в Лондоне до войны. Шерлок, который никогда не ожидал, что скажет такое о себе, чувствует себя оторванным от всего, выброшенным в море письмом. Сантименты, вот что это такое. Очевидно, он не настолько невосприимчив, как хотелось бы. Без езды на велосипеде, без возможности собирать образцы или пробы почв, даже его жаждущий загадок ум растворился бы под постоянным давлением и повторяемостью кодов взлома.

Шерлок подписал Акт о государственной тайне9 в машине Майкрофта, когда они ехали на станцию. Большинство людей, работающих в Блетчли, понятия не имеют, что происходит в других частях Парка, в различных домиках, в величественном, хоть и архитектурно кошмарном, особняке. Сотрудникам разных подразделений запрещено рассказывать о своей повседневной работе кому бы то ни было за пределами их отдела. Существует бесчисленное множество мер для предотвращения распространения новостей о том, что происходит на самом деле, чтобы они не достигли ушей противника. Доходит даже до того, что иногда предпринимаются фальшивые разведывательные операции, чтобы позволить немцам поверить, что данные о передвижении их войск были получены по счастливому стечению обстоятельств во время вылета или что важные документы случайно найдены в мусорной корзине, а не из сообщений, расшифрованных в Блетчли.

Несмотря на то, что в основном он был ограничен расшифровкой немецких военно-морских сообщений в Домике № 8, Шерлок был настороже и теперь думает, что знает, кто и что делает в Парке. Не то чтобы он горел желанием рассказать кому-то о своих находках, да и вообще кому-либо, кто готов слушать, кроме вражеских шпионов. Не то чтобы у него было много друзей в Блетчли. Несколько знакомых, но даже среди такого количества людей с явно ограниченными социальными навыками, его называют «фриком» и соответственно избегают. В его собственном домике товарищи-шифровальщики обращаются к нему за советом только в случае крайней необходимости. Не то чтобы Шерлок возражал против одиночества.

Поначалу он действительно процветал в этой среде. Под руководством Алана Тьюринга, они поручили ему работать над шифрами «Энигмы» подразделения Кригсмарине, известный также как «Дельфин»10, расшифровать которые было сложнее, чем шифры Вермахта или Люфтваффе. И он был в восторге от этого вызова. Расшифровка на основе метода «шпаргалки»11 трудна, часто состоит из догадок и целеустремленности, а иногда и чистой удачи, но это вознаграждается, когда после нескольких часов (редко) или дней (более реалистично) ломания головы строки бессвязных букв внезапно обретают смысл и читаются как обычный текст. Большинство сообщений, однако, скучны: прогнозы погоды и рутинные отчеты подводных лодок и эсминцев, сообщающих друг другу, что «Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse»12, что ничего подозрительного не произошло. Но есть странные уведомление о местоположении и, что еще более ценно, реальные команды, которые позволяют союзным силам угадать, куда направляются ужасающие подводные лодки, и таким образом предупредить свои конвои о ловушке.

Дело не в том, что Шерлок чувствует сильный патриотический долг по отношению к военным задачам, в отличие от брата, который фактически является британским правительством в одном лице. Люди, которые думают, что знают, что он делает, называют Майкрофта Холмса песиком Черчилля, и лишь Шерлок знает, что на самом деле все наоборот. Страной управляет его брат, а не премьер-министр. И в конце концов, Уинстон гораздо больше похож на ворчливого бульдога, чем Майкрофт, который всегда напоминал Шерлоку какую-то строгую и выслеживающую птицу.

Но даже Шерлок знает об ужасных репортажах о войне на континенте и о том, как обращаются с тем, кто отличается и не вписывается в систему нацистской Германии. Он слышал вой сирен, чувствовал, как бомбы поджигают Лондон, и видел большой купол Собора Святого Павла, окутанный дымом. Он никогда не думал воевать на фронте, сумел избежать призыва на военную службу из-за (тогда еще не существовавшей) проблемы со здоровьем. Боже, он устроил такое шоу для медэкспертов, делая вид, что очень хочется присоединиться, в тоже время ведя себя еще более странно, предварительно попрактиковавшись заранее в том, как работают определенные тики и медицинские проблемы. Из него все равно не выйдет хорошего солдата, с его проблемами следования приказам и встраиванию себя в иерархию авторитетов.

 _Просто представить,_ думает он, криво улыбаясь из-под руки. _Рядовой Холмс вытянулся по стойке смирно._ Хотя, не рядовой. Его семейное положение и образование сразу же подняли бы его до лейтенанта. Несомненно, он был бы кошмаром для любого командира. Даже Тьюрингу приходится время от времени делать ему выговор, а его начальник здесь, в Блетчли, настолько далек от сурового майора или полковника, насколько это возможно. Да ради бога, этот человек носит противогаз, когда едет на велосипеде на работу, чтобы предотвратить обострение сенной лихорадки13. В Блетчли Шерлок позволяет своему мозгу выполнять патриотический долг. Поскольку это также означает попытку перехитрить немцев и их хитроумные, дьявольские, восхитительные машины «Энигмы» и стратегии кодирования, так даже лучше. В любом случае Шерлок не очень хорошо обращается с оружием. Благодаря урокам в Харроу и Кембридже, он отличный фехтовальщик, но вóйны больше не ведутся клинками.

Однако за работу в Блетчли-Парке приходится платить. Даже для такого человека, как Шерлок Холмс, жаждущего интеллектуального вызова и стимуляции, нуждающегося в ней, чтобы функционировать должным образом и не падать в темные ямы скуки, постоянное давление длительных смен начало брать свое. Повторяющийся характер дешифровки постепенно утомляет его. То, что начиналось как увлекательная игра в загадки, превратилось в рутину. Уже после расшифровки третьего по счету непримечательного «Wetterbericht»14 Шерлок начал задумываться, не лучше ли ему будет в Лондоне, несмотря на бомбы, или же в качестве агента разведки, шпионящего за немцами.

Он вздыхает и чуть сдвигается, лежа на земле. Жесткий пучок травы пытается проделать дыру в спине. В животе урчит, и он роется в кармане брюк в поисках оставшейся сливы, сорванной там, где оставил велосипед. Шерлок был так поглощен работой, что продлил вчерашнюю смену до обеда, а затем, увидев солнце впервые за несколько месяцев, вместо того чтобы вернуться в свое жилище, поесть и вздремнуть, сел на велосипед и проехал добрых несколько миль, прежде чем устроиться на одном из своих любимых мест в этих краях. Летом он часто навещал пчел. Он не знает, кому принадлежит луг, но трава не была скошена на сено ни в июне, ни позже. Вероятно, он принадлежит пасечнику, у которого нет скота. В траве не видно ничьих следов, кроме его собственных, так что за ульями в последние день-два никто не присматривал. В соседнем саду сливы почти перезрели. Возможно, хозяин покинул это место. Шерлок решает спросить свою домовладелицу. Она знает большинство людей в округе и является отличным источником сплетен.

Он медленно ест сливы, наслаждаясь их сладостью, лениво сплевывает косточки в большой чертополох, пытаясь попасть в пушистые головки с семенами. Шерлок знает, что перед следующей сменой ему придется заглянуть или к себе, или в столовую и поесть как следует. Чай бы не помешал. Не стоит отказывать своему транспорту в любой форме питания, как он часто делал в прошлом году, просто забывая поесть (или поспать), корпя над кодом. Тогда он питался в основном чаем с молоком, сладким кофе и сигаретами.

Он прицеливается следующей косточкой, плюет, умело попадая в головку растения, которая разламывается, отправляя пушистые семена по ветру. _Ну_ , думает он, с легкой завистью наблюдая, как они все выше, как дым, поднимаются над травой, _сигарета была бы сейчас кстати_. Он подавляет желание положить что-то в рот, держа на языке косточку от последней сливы и медленно перекатывая ее во рту, скрежеща твердой поверхностью по зубам.

Время от времени он все еще испытывает странную тягу, несмотря на то, что бросил курить более трех месяцев назад. Скорее был вынужден бросить, по предписанию врача. В апреле, после весенней лихорадочной работы, вызванной захватом немецкого траулера у Лофотенских островов, с полным набор ключей от «Энигмы» за февраль, Шерлок заболел пневмонией. Не обращая внимания на предупреждающие сигналы своего тела и продолжая работать, в какой-то момент он довольно живописно упал, садясь на свой велосипед. Впоследствии он провел две недели в больнице и две недели на больничном в своем жилище, слишком слабый, чтобы пользоваться лестницей, и с болевшим после удара о землю плечом. Ему следовало бы не выходить на работу подольше, чтобы прийти в себя как следует, но он умолял доктора Стэмфорда позволить ему вернуться, как только он снова (шатаясь) встал на ноги, и скука от пребывания взаперти в его маленькой комнате стала почти невыносимой. Но ему _следовало_ бы отдохнуть подольше. Болезнь оставила следы. Даже сейчас, когда он делает глубокий вдох, то чувствует легкие хрипы и жжение в легких. Он почувствовал это сегодня, когда ехал на велосипеде. Каждый маленький холмик заставлял его задыхаться, силы вернулись еще не полностью. Он всегда был стройным, долговязым, но сейчас сшитая на заказ одежда свободно висит на нем, и только сейчас он начинает медленно наполнять ее изнутри должным образом.

Шерлок был слишком болен и слаб в первые весенние недели, чтобы обращать внимание на никотиновую ломку, через которую проходило его тело, что конечно только добавилось к общим мучениям. Придя в себя настолько, чтобы попробовать закурить, он обнаружил, что больше не может выносить этот вкус. Его тошнило, а от горячего дыма болели легкие. Он все еще с тоской думает о великолепных порывах и сосредоточенности, которые раньше давал никотин, а теперь это превратилось в унылую тягу. Это похоже на тот, как время от времени его тянет к кокаину, несмотря на то, что он никогда регулярно не употреблял, лишь несколько раз во время кембриджских дней, когда учебы было недостаточно для отвлечения ума, и редко позже, уже в Лондоне. Не то чтобы ему приходилось совсем обходиться без дыма. [Домик № 8](https://is.gd/q4Ys2U%20) обычно был полон им из-за курящих сотрудников, коих было большинство. В первый раз, когда Шерлок вошел туда после своего невольного заключения, он ощутил, что будто врезался в стену из дыма, и особенно отчетливо чувствовалась вонь трубки Магнуссена.

Так что больше никаких сигарет. Майк Стэмфорд будет рад. Шерлок подозревает, что Майкрофт поручил доктору присматривать за своенравным младшим братом, так как с тех пор, как его выпустили из больницы, Майк регулярно навещает Шерлока и справляется о его здоровье, и дважды вытаскивал его из двойной смены, чтобы убедиться, что он «не переусердствует», по выражению Майка. Шерлок гадает, получает ли этот веселый круглолицый человек какую-нибудь компенсацию за свою шпионскую работу.

И все же ему нравится Майк, один из немногих терпимых знакомых, появившийся у Шерлока за последний год, проведенный в Парке. Он еще и опытный врач. Вот в чем преимущество работы над шпаргалками изо дня в день. Не приходится иметь дело со слишком большим количеством людей, и поскольку многие из странных обитателей Домика № 8 ненамного более общительны, чем Шерлок, даже несмотря на то, что время от времени работают вместе в команде, он не общается ни с кем. _Боже, одна только мысль об этом. Беседа, умопомрачительный светский разговор. Хуже того, потенциальные попытки завязать роман_. Он сделает все что сможет, чтобы избежать этого. Впрочем, бывают и редкие исключения. В какой-то момент Милнер-Барри15, коллега из Кембриджа, а ныне глава Домика № 8, пригласил Шерлока сыграть партию в шахматы. Как ни странно, но Шерлок согласился, хотя бы просто проверить свои навыки против настоящего профессионала. Он проиграл, хотя держался достойно. Поражение его не слишком беспокоило. В конце концов, Милнер-Барри представлял Англию на шахматной Олимпиаде еще до объявления войны, так что проигрыш был... терпимым.

Нет, решает Шерлок, общение с людьми — не его сильная сторона. В любом случае, это неоправданно и переоценено большую часть времени. Здесь, в окружении пчел, ему гораздо спокойнее. Единственное отвлечение, которое предоставляют люди — интеллектуальное. Большинство из них интересны для дедукции, пряча маленькие подсказки о себе: поведение, манера речи, выбор одежды, форма и состояние рук и пальцев. Большинство людей упускает из вида все эти мелкие детали, потому что они неправильно наблюдают. Вот в чем заключается опыт и особый талант Шерлока. Лишь взглянув, он способен прочитать историю жизни и привычки человека, что, в свою очередь, позволяет часто предсказывать их поведение. Не раз его сверхъестественное умение пригодилось для разработки шпаргалок, предугадывая допущенные ошибки или сокращения, используемые немецким оператором на другой стороне. Владение Шерлоком языками (латынь, греческий, немецкий, французский, немного голландский, фламандский и итальянский, более-менее датский и русский) и вообще острый ум помогают ему, но в этом плане он в Блетчли не исключение.

Он снова перекатывает сливовую косточку и смотрит на часы. Два часа пополудни. Через два часа он должен быть на работе. Мысль о тесном, душном домике не вызывает желания вернуться. У него снова урчит в животе. Слишком много слив и недостаточно твердой пищи в последние дни. Ему действительно следовало бы съесть миску овсянки и несколько тостов. _Умыться и побриться тоже не помешало бы_ , думает он, проводя рукой по лицу, где от высохшего пота кожа слегка зудит, а пальцы скребут по едва заметной щетине на подбородке.

Со вздохом Шерлок встает и встряхивает пиджак из габардина16, который положил на землю, защищая спину от влаги, по-прежнему сохранившейся в траве. Слишком тепло, чтобы надеть, поэтому он небрежно перекидывает его через плечо. Бросив последний тоскливый взгляд на ульи, он идет по высокой траве к велосипеду, и кузнечики отскакивают на каждом шагу. _Обратно на фронт_ , криво усмехается он, пристраивая пиджак на раме и садясь в седло.

**– <o>–**

Когда он добирается до своего жилища, состоящего из маленькой комнатки в ухоженном, [отдельно стоящем кирпичном доме](https://ibb.co/N3TVQ6t) неподалеку от Букингем-Роуд, примерно в полутора милях от Парка, его хозяйки и ее приехавшей в гости сестры нет дома. В этом же районе размещены несколько других служащих Блетчли-парка, в основном женщины. Его квартирная хозяйка, пожилая вдова по фамилии Тернер, потеряла старшего сына в первые дни войны. Младший сейчас воюет в Северной Африке. Она пригласила из Лондона свою младшую сестру, миссис Хадсон, чтобы та помогла ей с хозяйством, и не в последнюю очередь, присматривала за постояльцем. Несмотря на постоянную суету двух женщин, Шерлоку они нравятся. Как выяснилось, у покойного мужа миссис Хадсон было весьма колоритное прошлое — он был убит во время сухого закона в Чикаго, — после чего его жена вернулась в Англию и поселилась в Лондоне.

Поднимаясь по узкой лестнице в свою комнату, на перилах Шерлок обнаруживает адресованную ему записку.

_Шерлок, дорогой,_

_так как — опять — ты не пришел сегодня к завтраку, то на средней полке кладовой для тебя приготовлен хлеб, масло и джем. Чай тебе придется заварить самому. Молоко тоже в кладовке. Мы с Мартой останемся в городе после церкви, пообедаем с подругой. Не забудь, что вечером к нам присоединится еще один жилец. Я уже дважды говорила тебе об этом, но ты так легко все это забываешь. Он будет снимать комнату рядом с твоей, так что лучше бы тебе убрать лишние книги и вонючий химический набор, который ты там тайно хранишь. Я не притронусь к твоим вещам из страха отравиться после того, что случилось с содовой. И избавься от мертвых... вещей в банках. И от жуткого черепа. Мерзость. Освободи немного места в ванной, пожалуйста. Мы не планируем вернуться до чая._

_С наилучшими пожеланиями,_

_Элли и Марта_

_P.S.: Пожалуйста, съешь что-нибудь, несчастное голодное существо! Помни, ты еще не совсем оправился._

Шерлок закатывает глаза и проводит рукой по своим взъерошенным кудрям. Еще один жилец. Отлично. Именно то, что ему нужно. Он, должно быть удалил информацию, так как смутно помнит, что миссис Тернер упоминала об этом. В то время это казалось несущественным. Весело.

Он наслаждается относительной тишиной и покоем этого места, как передышкой после кишащего людьми муравейника, коим является Парк, но теперь вторжение неизбежно. Его комната очень мала, ему нужно дополнительное пространство бывшей свободной комнаты для экспериментов, чтобы отвлечься от шпаргалок и шифров. А где и когда он теперь должен тренироваться на скрипке? Вряд ли его новый сосед оценит музыкальные интерлюдии в неурочное время. Две его хозяйки крепко спят и, кроме того, занимают несколько обособленную часть дома. Они обычно не жалуются, пока он не исполняет современные и экспериментальные мелодии, а играет странную песню Айвора Новелло17, от которой они начинают ворковать и вздыхать.

Ну, если ему немного повезет, он быстро избавится от этой неприятности. Прошлой осенью тоже была попытка поселить кого-то в соседней комнате, но парень вскоре съехал. Шерлок клялся своим домовладелицам, что внезапный отъезд не его рук дело. Он не упомянул, что немного поболтал с этим человеком, лингвистом из Эдинбурга, и высказал ряд неприятных вещей о его прошлом, которые тот, конечно же, не хотел афишировать. Шерлок собирается избавиться и от новоприбывшего, прежде чем у него появится шанс устроиться.

**– <o>–**

Подойдя к комнате, он видит, что дверь слегка приоткрыта и на кровати лежит Хэтти, старая черная кошка миссис Тернер. Он был несколько раздражен, когда это случилось в первые несколько раз, кошка относилась к комнате как своей территории. Но миссис Тернер однажды разрыдалась за завтраком и рассказала, что Хэтти так любила своего Робби, всегда спала на его кровати, и что, очевидно, теперь, когда старая комната сына снова занята, Хэтти просто решила, что он вернулся, и пожалуйста, если она будет беспокоить, то пусть Шерлок просто мягко выставит ее за дверь, но не ругает и не дразнит; он закатил глаза и заверил, что ее проклятая кошка может остаться. Он сам себе удивился. Опять сантименты. Чертова кошка.

На самом деле Шерлока не очень беспокоит, что Хэтти относится к его комнате (а фактически и ко всему дому) как к своему королевству, а к нему — как к одному из подданному. Вскоре они заключили сделку, которая устроила обе стороны. Шерлок гладит Хэтти в течение нескольких минут, когда встречает ее, а взамен она приносит ему всевозможных зверушек, на которых охотится. Мыши, крысы, белки, лягушки и жабы, а если повезет, то и змеи. О, сейчас, когда поблизости нет морга чтобы получить подходящий мертвый материал, они идеально подходят для экспериментов. Вне этого соглашения они игнорируют друг друга.

Когда он входит, кошка лениво потягивается и зевает.

— Привет, Хэтти, — приветствует он ее, наклоняясь, чтобы почесать под подбородком и за ушами. Она мурлычет с минуту, лижет ему руку, потом встает и с надменным видом королевы, рассматривающей своего недостойного миньона, спрыгивает с кровати и уходит.

Без особого энтузиазма Шерлок начинает перекладывать свои пожитки из соседней комнаты. На платяном шкафу он оставляет банку с изувеченной жабой, один из последних подарков Хэтти, просто чтобы новый жилец знал, чего ожидать. Быстро умывшись, побрившись и сменив рубашку, Шерлок делает себе бутерброд, воспользовавшись столовыми приборами в кладовке, но, проглотив его, он все еще голоден и решает пройти мимо столовой, чтобы съесть чего-нибудь теплого. Его смена продлится до полуночи с получасовым перерывом в середине, и он чувствует, что после таких нагрузок ему нужно положить в желудок что-то более существенное, чем бутерброд и немного фруктов.

**– <o>–**

Шерлок подходит к столовой с получасовым запасом. Как обычно, здесь кипит жизнь: пичужки сидят кучками, хихикая; несколько военнослужащих играют в карты; серолицые и красноглазые дешифраторы склонились над своими тарелками. Две женщины _(выпускницы колледжа, Оксфорд, одна помолвлена, другая в трауре, ухажер был из ВВС, сбит над Ла-Маншем)_ играют в углу в шахматы. Шерлок замечает нескольких своих соратников из Домика № 8. Чемпион по кроссвордам Андерсон болтает с еще одной женщиной, на этот раз отчаянно умной темнокожей пичужкой _(Ямайка, также чемпион по кроссвордам, училась в женском колледже за границей, недавно приехала в Англию, у нее брат в армии, вероятно, водитель; она начала тренироваться на машинах - «Бомбах»)_. Шерлок чувствует легкое желание подойти и предупредить девушку об опасности. Андерсон — известный ловелас. Но она выглядит достаточно умной, чтобы понять его уловку.

За другим столом оживленно беседуют Алан Тьюринг и Дилли Нокс _(преподаватель из Кембриджа, также преподавал египтологию и греческий в Королевском колледже, а ныне возглавляет отдел расшифровки «Энигмы»)_ , последний, впрочем, для разнообразия прилично одет. Иногда он появляется на работе в халате, забыв одеться, потому что в ванной его осенила идея. Тьюринг, однако все еще одет в спортивные вещи; очевидно, воспользовался хорошей погодой для пробежки, чтобы очистить голову. Несмотря на то, что Шерлок был еще одним человеком из Кембриджа, он никогда не встречал его там. Тьюринг моложе его примерно на пять лет, учился в другом колледже, и поскольку ни один из них не принимал большого участия в межколледжных мероприятиях, до Блетчли их пути никогда не пересекались. Однако он настоящий гений, один из самых блестящих математиков своего времени и движущая сила в деятельности дешифраторов в Блетчли. Треск машин-Бомб в [Домике № 11](https://ibb.co/bQMRby8), которые так помогают криптографам, технически ограничивая мириады способов кодирования сообщений, — это его изобретение, частично основанное на работе польских шифровальщиков. Но Тьюринг очень странный. Застенчивый, в основном живущий в своей голове, он выглядит самым счастливым, когда имеет дело с числами. Или когда бежит. Шерлок сочувствует ему. Для него то же самое делает велосипед, или скрипка и эксперименты, когда нужно отвлечься от абстрактной работы мозга.

Шерлок также сильно подозревает, что Тьюринг гей, как и многие люди в Блетчли. Однако, в отличие от некоторых из них, Тьюринг благоразумно старается не показывать этого открыто. Блетчли-парк славится своими романами, а [тропинка вокруг озера](https://ibb.co/RTLf3cV) — излюбленное место отдыха многих пар. Но эти романтические связи, выставленные напоказ, строго между мужчинами и женщинами из страха перед последствиями, хотя, если присмотреться, есть намеки и на другие связи. Шерлок присматривается внимательно, всегда и безо всяких колебаний, ему все равно. Романтика или половой акт никогда его не интересовали. Сама мысль об этом непривлекательна, и, если быть совершенно честным — весьма пугает. _Сантименты_ , насмешливо думает он, _делающие людей иррациональными и ограничивающие их интеллектуальные возможности. И секс должен быть еще хуже, раз человек теряет контроль над своим телом во время акта, становясь рабом низменной_ _биологии, и включает в себя необходимость иметь дело с другими людьми очень интимным образом. Нет уж, благодарю покорно._ Это не для него, никогда не было и не будет.

Так что независимо от того, являются ли Тьюринг и остальные в Блетчли геями или натуралами, воздерживающимися или бегающими за всеми, кто носит юбку, как это делает Андерсон, пусть выбирают свой собственный идиотизм. Шерлок рад оставить их со своими фантазиями, лишь бы они оставили его в покое и не действовали ему на нервы. Все, что его интересует, — это Работа.

**– <o>–**

Как бы проверяя Шерлока на твердость, после того как он принес рагу, хлеба с сыром и чайник молочного чая и устроился на скамейке у двери, где мог чувствовать дуновение воздуха, на стол падает тень. Он слышит шорох ткани и взволнованный шепот: «Давай, просто спроси его», и следом легкий толчок. Судя по звуку, кто-то нервно поправляет волосы и делает неуверенный шаг вперед.

— Привет, Шерлок, — произносит слегка дрожащий голос, несмотря на то, что владелица явно прилагает все усилия, чтобы он звучал спокойно и уверенно. На мгновение Шерлок испытывает искушение проигнорировать его, узнавая _(образованная, средн_ _ий класс, родом из восточного Мидленда, но достаточно долго пробыла в Лондоне и переняла городской диалект, либо семья переехала, либо живет у родственников, небольшая простуда, подхваченная недавно), слабый запах духов (трудно определить, позаимствованный, цветочный, довольно дорогой, нужно провести более тщательное исследование парфюмерных изделий)_ и связывает все это со слегка мышиными чертами лица и направленной на него застенчивой улыбкой. _Лучше покончить с этим побыстрее_ , решает он. С нарочитой медлительностью он кладет ложку и смотрит на порозовевшее лицо Молли Хупер, одной из многих женщин-клерков из [Домика № 8](https://ibb.co/HdWQbqg), проводящие свои смены пробиванием дырок в [лентах](https://ibb.co/BzC43b0) [Банбери](https://ibb.co/5vwfM95)18.

Шерлок не понимает, почему так много высокоинтеллектуальных женщин определяют на эти (если это необходимо) не вдохновляющие задачи, когда многие из них смогли бы стать блестящими криптоаналитиками. Молли — не исключение. Она говорит на нескольких языках, в том числе на хорошем немецком и французском, обладает острым умом и обращает внимание на детали. У нее также нездоровое увлечение мертвыми вещами, но Шерлок его разделяет и находит почти милым. Весной, когда за батареей нашли мумифицированную летучую мышь, совсем рядом с тем местом, где Тьюринг обычно приковывал свою кружку цепью, чтобы не украли, большинство женщин и многие из мужчин испытали отвращение и потребовали немедленно убрать мертвую тварь. Только Молли и Шерлок проявили интерес. Молли даже удалось определить вид по размеру и форме его ушей ( _Pipistrellus pipistrellus или[Нетопырь-карлик](https://ibb.co/54KCCQd)_). Шерлок все еще хранит летучую мышь в одной из банок. Молли... нормальная, если судить по шкале Шерлока от «невыносимых имбецилов» до «адекватных».

Однако сейчас квалифицированная мисс Хупер стоит, ломая перед собой руки, и катастрофически нервничает. Она что-то сделала со своими волосами, отчего они стали похожи на гнездо, как если бы птицы начали его вить, но потом бросили, и для разнообразия воспользовалась губной помадой, слишком розовой для ее цвета кожи. Она также расстегнула верхнюю пуговицу своей блузки, что вполне разумно в жару. Шерлок окидывает ее быстрым взглядом и решает побыть добрым, избавив ее от необходимости произносить длинную речь. Молли — терпимая компания, когда речь заходит о дешифровках и разговорах о мертвых летучих мышах, но даже Шерлоку очевидно, что она пытается придать себе решимости и пригласить его на свидание, но из этого просто ничего не получится. _Почему люди вообще заморачиваются?_ Он садится прямо.

— Здравствуй, Молли, — отвечает он ровным голосом.

— Я... здравствуй. — Она нервно улыбается. — Прости, что прерываю твой обед. Я просто хотела узнать…

— Не хочу ли я завтра вечером пойти вместе с тобой на концерт? Бах, не так ли? Боюсь, мне придется отказаться. Не из-за Иоганна Себастьяна, чьей музыкой, как ты правильно помнишь, я обычно наслаждаюсь, а скорее потому, что в последний раз, когда я присутствовал на одном из любительских музыкальных развлекательных мероприятий, то обнаружил, что вторые скрипки очень сильно расстроены, и рано ушел. Ради тебя и твоих друзей я надеюсь, что на этот раз дирижер уделит больше внимания настройке и не позволит своему оркестру полностью убить музыкальное произведение.

Молли краснеет и становится почти такого же цвета как губная помада и как бант в волосах подруги, той самой, что подтолкнула ее _(похоже, у нее вообще тяга к розовой одежде, одета как для свидания, валлийка, работает в особняке, а не в Домике № 8, возможно, на телетайпах, познакомилась с Молли через совместное проживание, разорванная помолвка, вереница любовников)_ , а затем опускает глаза.

— Эм, тогда ладно. Хм… Спасибо за предупреждение. Наверное. Я дам тебе знать, если в этот раз они будут настроены лучше, да? В смысле, скрипки.

Шерлок собирается сказать ей, что на самом деле ему все равно. _Однако она выглядит довольно удрученной. Почему? Разве это не то, что делают люди? Бывают честными? Предупредить ее о том, что, вероятно, окажется разочаровывающим опытом? Разве это не гуманнее, чем выдумать какую-нибудь ложь? Ах... дело ведь не в самом концерте, правда? Она думает, что я отвергаю_ ее _. Я ведь этого не говорил, да? Тогда почему она в это верит? Почему все это так сложно? Это не моя проблема, она хочет присутствовать на потенциально ужасном концерте и желает моей компании. Я никогда не давал ей понять, что желаю ее. И все же лучше быть вежливым. Возможно мне снова понадобятся ее знания о летучих мышах._

— Будь добра, — отвечает он, коротко улыбаясь. _Боже, это должно выглядеть ужасно фальшиво_. Подумав, он добавляет: — Обрати внимание и на виолончели. Они обычно отстают на полтакта. Это очень огорчает.

— Обращу. Всего хорошего, Шерлок.

Он кивает ей и снова берет ложку, слыша, как розовая подруга Молли бормочет на своем валлийском наречии достаточно громко, чтобы расслышать: — Он немного фрик, да? Прости, что уговорила тебя спросить его. Вот тебе и взломщики кодов. Одни мозги и никаких яиц. Поверь мне, я знаю. Не видят хорошенькую девушку, даже когда она танцует перед ними голышом. По крайней мере, этот хоть знает, как правильно надеть брюки. Но, эй, не грусти. У моего друга, Джима, в армии есть симпатичный приятель, но он сейчас в отпуске. Я попрошу привести его, когда мы встретимся вечером. Он тебе понравится. О, привет, что это? Хорошая униформа, не правда ли, и содержимое тоже неплохое. Жаль, что хромает, но все остальное, конечно, компенсирует.

Ее голос тонет в общем шуме столовой, когда они выходят из здания. Последнее, что слышит Шерлок от их дуэта — игривый свист и резкое «Дженни, веди себя прилично» от Молли.

Шерлок вздыхает и снова принимается за еду. Кто-то оставил на столе стопку газет, и он просматривает их, пока ест. Ничего удивительного в том, что кроссворд уже разгадан, но осталось несколько пустых полей, и по крайней мере две надписи неверны. Обыскивая карманы, он осознает, что, похоже, потерял ручку. Оглядевшись вокруг в поисках знакомого и не совсем раздражающего лица, у кого можно было бы позаимствовать письменные принадлежности, он замечает, что один из них только что вошел в столовую.

Доктор Стэмфорд входит в дверь, сопровождаемый тем, кто, по-видимому, стал причиной внезапного возбуждения розовой Дженни.

— Немного отличается от столовой Бартса, да? —говорит Майк офицеру, пришедшему с ним _(военно-морской хирург, чин капитана, ранен в бою, недавно прибыл, вероятно, по официальному приглашению, шел от станции, несмотря на хромоту, поезд, должно быть, задержался...)._ — Здесь можно поесть в любое время, даже среди ночи. И жратва приличная. Помнишь ту замазку, что подавали в больнице по пятницам, и то, что выглядело (и имело вкус) как собранные вместе остатки со всей недели? Такую дрянь ты тут не найдешь. Но, конечно, это и не офицерская столовая, — добавляет он, подмигивая и добродушно хлопая по плечу рядом идущего _(чуть вздрагивает, недавняя травма плеча, травмирующий опыт, хромота, вероятно, психосоматическая...)._

— Майк, можно твою ручку? — спрашивает Шерлок. У доктора обычно они есть, даже если в данный момент он в гражданской одежде.

Стэмфорд поворачивается к нему и улыбается.

— О, привет, Шерлок, — поворачивается к нему Стэмфорд и улыбается. — Подожди, дай я посмотрю. — Он похлопывает себя по карманам куртки. — Вот, — говорит он, подходя к столу и протягивая перьевую ручку. — Хотя, возможно, чернила закончились.

 _Очевидно_ , думает Шерлок, беря ее в руки. _Слишком легкая_. Тем не менее он пробует писать на краю газеты, но получается только порвать лист.

— Так и есть, — говорит Шерлок, возвращая ее обратно.

— Извини, — пожимает плечами Стэмфорд, возвращая ее во внутренний карман пиджака. — Забыл наполнить. Карандаша тоже нет. Потерял, должно быть.

Слыша это, морской офицер подходит, прихрамывая, к столу, прислоняет к нему трость и достает из плоского портфеля, который держит под мышкой, перьевую ручку, не вспомнив про трость.

— Вот, попробуйте мою, — говорит он.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Scabiosa, Galium, Malva, Cirsium, Serratula – скабиоза, подмаренник, мальва, бодяк, серпуха.
> 
> 2 — На территории Блетчли-Парка работа велась в деревянных домиках, различавшихся по номерам, для расположения специалистов и оборудования. Также вместо уточнения направления деятельности отделения (например, перехват и дешифровка сообщений флота, армии или воздушных сил) использовались номера Домиков. С расширением отделений их переводили в многоквартирные кирпичные новостройки — Блоки (подробнее — https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%82%D1%87%D0%BB%D0%B8-%D0%BF%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BA#%D0%97%D0%B4%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%8F. 
> 
> 3 — Женская вспомогательная служба ВМС (англ. WRNS — Women's Royal Naval Service; в народе и официально известная как «рены» (англ. Wrens), а ее служащих - «девчушки-пичужки») — женское подразделение королевских военно-морских сил Великобритании, существовавшее во время Первой и Второй мировых войн. К ним относились поварихи, клерки, шифровальщицы, женщины-операторы радиолокационных станций и дальномеров, женская обслуга орудий, женщины-электрики и авиамеханики.
> 
> 4 — «Блиц» (англ. The Blitz; в некоторых источниках также встречаются названия «Лондонский блиц» и «Большой блиц») — бомбардировка Великобритании нацистской Германией в период с 7.09.1940 по 10.05.1941, часть Битвы за Британию. Хотя «Блиц» был направлен на многие города по всей стране, он начался с бомбардировки Лондона в течение 57 ночей подряд. К концу мая 1941 года более 40 000 мирных жителей, половина из них в Лондоне, были убиты в результате бомбардировок. Большое количество домов в Лондоне было разрушено или повреждено.
> 
> 5 — Имеется ввиду Первая мировая война.
> 
> 6 — Джеффри Тэнди (англ. Geoffrey A. Tandy (1900–1969), британский морской биолог и телеведущий. Всю войну служил в Военно-Морском отделении в Блетчли-Парке. Министерство обороны перепутало слово «криптогамист» («Криптогамы», «тайнобрачные» - это Линнеевский термин, нынче не используемый, устаревший, т.к. таксон является полифилетическим (входящие в него группы растений имеют разное происхождение, а некоторые - грибы и лишайники - и вовсе растениями не являются). Ранее к тайнобрачным, помимо упомянутых, относили водоросли, мхи, хвощи, плауны, псилоты, папоротники) с «криптограмист». Сын Тэнди Майлз, который очень подробно исследовал жизнь своего отца, по-прежнему скептически относится к этому заявлению. В Блетчли его технический опыт позволил ему спасти заболоченную кодовую книгу, которая помогла взломать код «Энигмы».
> 
> 7 — George Allen and Sons — издательство основано в 1871 году Джорджем Алленом, при поддержке Джона Рескина. В 1914 году переименовывают в George Allen and Unwin после покупки сэром Стэнли Анвином контрольного пакета акций. Сын Анвина Рейнер Анвин и племянник Филипп помогли запустить компанию, которая опубликовала труды Бертрана Рассела, Артура Уэйли, Роальда Даля и Тура Хейердала. Издательство стало известно как издатель Джона Р. Р. Толкина, через некоторое время после публикации популярного детского романа «Хоббит» в 1937 году, и его эпического продолжения, романа «Властелин Колец» в 1954-1955 годах.
> 
> 8 — «Бомба» Тьюринга — электронно-механическая машина для расшифровки кода «Энигмы». Главной целью «Бомбы» было нахождение ежедневных настроек машины «Энигма» на различных немецких военных соединениях: в частности, позиции роторов. Позиции роторов определяют ключ зашифрованного сообщения.
> 
> 9 — Закон о неразглашении государственной тайны (англ. Official Secrets Act) — закон в Великобритании, который запрещает государственным служащим выдавать конкретную информацию, которая может быть использована против правительства.
> 
> 10 — Коды «Энигмы», используемые подразделениями германского флота «Кригсмарине», в Блетчли-Парке известные как «Дельфин» (Kriegsmarine’s Enigma codes, nicknamed «Dolphin») - четырехроторная военно-морская модель «Энигмы» - «Kriegsmarine M4» электромеханическая шифровальная машина, разработанная во время Второй мировой войны для использования некоторыми подразделениями «Кригсмарине» — в частности, для подводных лодок. Морские сигналы «Энигмы» использовали различные шифры, каждый со своим собственным ежедневным ключом (порядок вращения ротора, настройки колец, разъемные соединения и настройка заземления). Главным шифром был Heimisch (Heimische Gewässer) для подводных лодок и надводных кораблей в «домашних водах», включая Атлантику.
> 
> Продолжение в комментариях...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Не забудьте сходить к Автору в оригинал — в конце главы прекрасный арт!

Взяв ручку, Шерлок изучает офицера. К его первоначальным выводам добавляются новые по мере того, как он взвешивает инструмент в руке. Ручка раскрывает много информации о владельце, настоящая золотая жила. Они увеличиваются и разветвляются, как быстро растущее дерево, как плющ, проносясь в его сознании, как скорый поезд. Много интересных подробностей в персоне хирурга, много вопросов, появляющихся из-за его внешнего вида, но необходимо помнить, что само по себе наблюдение не может полностью подтвердить факт. _Вердикт после первых двух минут изучения: мужчина выглядит интересно, возможно, стоит продолжить изучение._

Шерлок настолько поглощен своими умозаключениями, что с опозданием вспоминает о хороших манерах. Не то чтобы он обычно считал их необходимостью. И все же, лучше быть вежливым. Он смотрит в глаза, почти такие же темно-синие, как шерсть [морской униформы](https://ibb.co/RyhXWCk) _(ткань Хейнсворт_ 1 _, шерстяной твил_ 2 _, слегка камвольная_ 3 _)_ ; спокойный и взвешенный взгляд, но с крошечной искоркой чего-то, что Шерлоку трудно определить. Там видна боль, но также решимость и намек на мрачный юмор _(Действительно, травмирующий опыт, который он пытается скрыть.[Сохраняй спокойствие и продолжай действовать](https://ibb.co/3sts5p3)_4 _— это очень по-британски. Как он стал таким? А, довольно очевидно, не так ли?)_.

Мужчина выделяется из общей массы в своей безупречной униформе, как рыба, выброшенная из воды. Большинство сотрудников Блетчли-Парка, даже пичужки, носят гражданскую одежду по соображениям безопасности. Люди могли начать задумываться и задавать непростые вопросы, если бы увидели толпы одетых в форму мужчин и женщин, бродящих вокруг сонного городка Блетчли или старомодных маленьких деревушек, окружающих его. Тогда почему он здесь? У Шерлока есть идея, основанная на выводах, и ему не терпится высказать их вслух, чтобы проверить теорию. Кроме того, он хочет оценить реакцию. Это его удивляет. Откуда это внезапное желание? Он хвастун, и знает об этом. Но зачем говорить об этом сейчас? Шокировать и оттолкнуть? Произвести впечатление? В любом случае, его коллег-дешифровальщиков это уже давно перестало трогать, если вообще когда-нибудь волновало — гении сами по себе.

— Спасибо, — говорит Шерлок и пробует ручку. Сначала она немного царапает бумагу, но как только он слегка поворачивает ее и наклоняет перо под другим углом, начинает хорошо писать. Шерлок быстро заполняет первую незаконченную колонку и поднимает глаза, когда Майк обращается к нему.

— Шерлок, это доктор Джон Ватсон, мой однокурсник из больницы Бартса. Джон, познакомься с Шерлоком Холмсом, одним из наших самых ярких умов в этом месте, полном умных людей. Если я не ошибаюсь, вы будете коллегами.

Брови Шерлока взлетают вверх, когда он протягивает и быстро пожимает руку Ватсона _(крепкое рукопожатие, несмотря на малейшую дрожь)._ _Коллеги_ , думает он, с немалой долей насмешки. _Серьезно?_ Этот человек не выглядит полным идиотом. В конце концов, он врач, хотя, по общему признанию, в трудные времена, большинство были повышены даже без дипломов с отличием. Тем не менее, он определенно слеплен не из того теста, что дешифровщики. Он может быть полезен для чтения морских карт, но он все же хирург, а не навигатор. Шерлок решает дать ему почувствовать, что ожидать от Блетчли и от своих «коллег». Более того, он хочет проверить свои выводы.

Он выпрямляется, закрывает ручку и смотрит на Ватсона, казалось бы, скучающим, но на самом деле очень пристальным взглядом.

— Гренландия или Норвегия? — спрашивает он.

— Простите? — хмурится доктор.

— Где вы получили ранение? Гренландия или Норвегия? — повторяет Шерлок, закатывая глаза.

— Гренландия, — осторожно отвечает Ватсон и бросает быстрый взгляд на улыбающегося Майка. Почему он улыбается? А-а, он знает Шерлока, и испытал на себе его дедукцию и выдержал с неплохим достоинством и своей обычной веселостью. Как справится с ней моряк?

— Ты рассказала ему обо мне? — спрашивает доктор.

— Ни слова, — уверяет Майк, и его улыбка становится шире.

 _Наверное, ему_ **_следовало_** _предупредить своего друга обо мне_ , с усмешкой думает Шерлок.

— Как тогда?.. — все еще хмурясь, спрашивает Ватсон поворачиваясь к Шерлоку.

— А, вот вы где, капитан, — прерывает его хриплый голос. За спиной Ватсона и Стэмфорда появилась одетая в форму фигура коммандера Алистера Деннистона, главы GC&CS, Правительственной школы кодирования и шифрования5, отвечающей за работу по взлому кодов в Блетчли. У Деннистона связи в военно-морской разведке и в Адмиралтействе. Недавно он получил CBE6 и был назначен главой департамента в Министерстве иностранных дел и по делам Содружества. Что примечательно, он также выиграл бронзовую медаль на Олимпийских играх 1908 года. Хоккей на траве. Он все еще держит себя в физической форме, несмотря на то, что сейчас ему около шестидесяти и совсем недалеко до пенсии. Шерлок знает его, это очевидно, ведь он практически его босс, но никогда с ним особо не контактировал. Тьюринг, Уэлшман и другие «старшие» взломщики — вот те, с кем в основном общается Деннистон. Впрочем, сейчас он, по-видимому, ожидал вновь прибывшего и счел необходимым поприветствовать его лично.

Происходит краткий обмен приветствиями. Шерлок не совсем понимает, как в данном случае работает военно-морская иерархия, потому что на самом деле у Ватсона более высокий ранг, но он медицинский офицер и не из Адмиралтейства. По-видимому, они уже встречались ранее, так как их не представили друг другу.

— Приношу свои извинения за суматоху с водителем, — говорит Деннистон. — Мы находимся недалеко от станции, но вам не следовало ходить с такой травмой. Никто не ожидал такой длительной задержки.

От этих слов выражение лица Ватсона слегка меняется, напрягаясь. _Не любит жалости,_ думает Шерлок _. Интересно._

— Неудобства были незначительными, коммандер, — отвечает он. — Я рад, что наконец-то здесь. Поезда были переполнены, и в какой-то момент я не был уверен, что мы вообще двинемся. Я бы позвонил или послал телеграмму, но не было возможности. В конце концов все получилось. Мне было приказано явиться в особняк, что я и сделал, но ваш секретарь сказала мне подождать и пообедать, если я хочу, так как вы вряд ли будете доступны в течение некоторого времени.

— Да, извините, что заставил вас ждать. Телефонный звонок из Лондона. Судя по всему, менее чем через неделю у нас будет важный гость. Спасибо, что присмотрели за ним, доктор Стэмфорд, — пожимает Деннистон руку Майку.

— Он мой друг по медицинскому колледжу, — объясняет Майк.

— Мир тесен, — говорит Деннистон. — Похоже, вы уже познакомились с одним из наших взломщиков кодов, капитан. — Он протягивает руку Шерлоку. — Добрый день, Холмс. На самом деле, возможно, вы именно тот человек, который мне сейчас нужен. Капитан Ватсон был назначен в помощь вашему отделу. Сейчас я познакомлю его с Тьюрингом и объясню, почему это произошло и как именно он должен вам помогать.

 _Это очевидно, не т_ _ак ли?_ — думает Шерлок, подавляя желание закатить глаза. — _Вы можете прочитать это по его внешности_. И все же ему любопытно, подтвердятся ли его выводы.

— Извините, что прерываю вашу трапезу, Холмс, но не могли бы вы пройти со мной на минутку?

— Что ж, оставлю тебя с важными людьми, Джон, — улыбается Майк. — Если тебе захочется выпить пинту пива в менее благородной компании, дай мне знать.

— Спасибо, Майк, обязательно, — отвечает Ватсон.

Деннистон коротко кивает на прощание и, оставив своего морского коллегу забрать трость, обходит стол, чтобы подойти к Тьюрингу и Ноксу7. Шерлок с неохотой встает. Потянувшись за своей чашкой, чтобы хотя бы допить чай, он следует за двумя другими, изучая хромоту хирурга, идущего впереди. _Без сомнения, психосоматика. Пока стоял, не попросил стул, ему даже палка не понадобилась, как будто он забыл о своей травме, когда отвлекся. Но сейчас все совсем плохо. И почему он не носит медаль? Он, конечно, получил ее за «необычайное мужество под вражеским огнем», или как там бюрократы оправдывают раздачу блестящих кусочков металла. Как будто он стыдится, что его наградили, хотя дырки, которые оставила приколотая к груди медаль, все еще видны на униформе. Герой войны. Должно быть, это было довольно-таки важно, поскольку очевидно, что инструктаж состоялся еще в Лондоне. Высокий уровень допуска, раз уж Деннистон настолько свободно говорит о его назначении, даже перед такими людьми, как Майк. Ну-ну, давайте посмотрим, что за героизм совершил наш дорогой хирург-капитан, раз его сняли с воды и бросили к забавным типам в Блетчли._

**– <o>–**

По-видимому, Тьюринга заранее проинформировали о предстоящем прибытии офицера, потому что он, похоже, не удивлен. Шерлоку кажется, что в глазах математика мелькает искорка узнавания, когда упоминается имя Ватсона.

— Хирург капитан доктор Джон Ватсон, с HMS8 « _Нортумберленд_ », — представил его Деннистон, держась чопорно и официально, возможно, чтобы произвести впечатление на Тьюринга. _Ничего не выйдет_ , думает Шерлок с кривой усмешкой. _Алана не интересует чин человека._ Этого нельзя было бы ожидать от его застенчивого поведения, но он не боится выразить негодование высшему руководству, если считает, что бюрократизм снова подрывает его попытки делать свою работу должным образом, будь то из-за нехватки квалифицированных кадров, оборудования или общего непонимания важности того, что они делают здесь, в Блетчли. По крайней мере, Деннистон, кажется, чаще на стороне Алана, но и ему тоже приходится вести переговоры с Адмиралтейством, с военно-морской разведкой и МИ-6 или даже с некоторыми идиотам из Уайтхолла.

— А эти джентльмены — Алан Тьюринг и Дилвин Нокс. Мистер Тьюринг возглавляет Домик № 8, где вы будете работать, капитан, — объясняет Деннистон. — Мистер Нокс — [Домик № 6](https://ibb.co/RpvP6zC). — Он не упоминает, что там происходит. Шерлок знает, но, очевидно, доступ Ватсона не дает ему права на эту информацию. Чем меньше знает человек, тем меньше вероятность, что он проболтается. А за болтовню полагается смертная казнь, как им твердили снова и снова и заставили расписаться под этим.

Коротко пожав Ватсону руку, Тьюринг, по своему обыкновению, украдкой оглядывает офицера с ног до головы, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом.

— Я слышал, что вы один из тех, кого мы можем поблагодарить за недавнюю возможность заглянуть в немецкие шифры «Энигмы», — бормочет он. — Отличная работа, доктор Ватсон. Ваша добыча очень нам помогла.

— Рад это слышать, мистер Тьюринг, — серьезно отвечает Ватсон. Никакого хвастовства по поводу того, что, похоже, было настоящим подвигом храбрости. Шерлок ожидал, что Ватсон прольет свет на эту историю, но кажется, он почти не хочет говорить об этом больше. Похоже это не было удачным выходом в море, иначе ему не понадобилась бы трость. — Настало время отплатить им немного после того, как они нанесли серьезный ущерб нашим кораблям в Северной Атлантике.

Под вопросительным взглядом Нокса Деннистон хлопает Ватсона по плечу.

— Эсминец, на котором служил доктор Ватсон, был торпедирован немецкой подводной лодкой у мыса Фарвел9 у берегов Гренландии. Он был одним из немногих, кого взяли в качестве военнопленных на подводную лодку, вероятно, потому, что им не хватало квалифицированных офицеров-медиков когда они заболели. Как долго вы пробыли на борту, доктор?

— Четыре дня. Это была [U-110](https://ibb.co/pZ2Z6tS)10 под командованием Капитана Лемпа11. Девятого апреля британские эсминцы [HMS « _Бульдог»_](https://ibb.co/BqtDS8b) и [HMS « _Бродвей_ _»_](https://ibb.co/ZYkvNrR) 12 были атакованы. Лемп считал, что подводная лодка обречена на гибель, так как сильно пострадала от глубинных бомб, поэтому приказал эвакуироваться. Мы попали под огонь, хм, с нашей стороны; двое моих товарищей были убиты, а я ранен. Когда Лемп понял, что подводная лодка, похоже, не тонет, то поплыл к ней обратно, чтобы попытаться уничтожить «Энигму», [кодовые книги](https://ibb.co/GMyTj9n)13 и [таблицы](https://ibb.co/WgddWd1) [биграмм](https://ibb.co/n3H4mWv)14, но ему это не удалось. Я недостаточно ясно видел, так как сам был в воде, но думаю, что он был убит одним из наших снайперов. Младший лейтенант Балм, с «Бульдога», организовал абордажную группу, но к тому времени U-110 действительно тонула, и времени было мало. Я знал, что очень важно попытаться достать их кодирующее устройство и книгу с кодами. Показалось, что я вспомнил, где они хранятся, потому что радист, которому было поручено уничтожить их, забыл в спешке это сделать, пытаясь выбраться из подводной лодки. Поэтому, когда они вытащили меня из моря, я вызвался присоединиться к ним. Нам удалось достать кое-что из вещей, но пришлось поторопиться, чтобы успеть выбраться, так как эта штука быстро набирала воду. Как я сказал, я уже некоторое время дрейфовал по Северной Атлантике и не был заинтересован в еще одной ванне, но из-за своей травмы задерживал остальных.

Он откашливается, с печальным и слегка сердитым выражение на лице.

— Двое не успели выбраться вовремя, в основном из-за того, что помогли мне. Их потянуло вниз тонущим судном. Все должно было быть наоборот. Я ведь чертов доктор. Тем не менее, мы достали книги и коды. Надеюсь, вы ими воспользовались.

— Так и есть, — говорит Тьюринг. — Мы читали их сообщения в течение нескольких дней, и, что более важно, раскрыли их [_Reservehandverfahren_](https://ibb.co/LtC716v) 15. — Он не потрудился объяснить, что это значит. Шерлок знает, Ватсон конечно, нет, но он тоже не спрашивает, похоже, погруженный в печальные воспоминания.

— Я понимаю ваше горе по поводу гибели ваших сослуживцев, капитан, — мягко добавляет Деннистон, — но будьте уверены, что их жертва спасла жизни многим другим. Я не могу достаточно акцентировать на этом, но работа, которую мы делаем здесь, в Блетчли, чрезвычайно важна. Даже Черчилль начинает понимать это, хотя нам все еще не хватает поддержки, в которой мы нуждаемся, не так ли, Тьюринг?

Алан кивает, снова опустив глаза. Однако поведение Нокса прямо противоположное.

— Вообще-то, Алистер, я собирался обсудить этот вопрос с тобой. Мы все еще отчаянно нуждаемся в персонале, — рычит Нокс со своим обычным отсутствием такта — прорывается его печально известный характер. Ну, по крайней мере, это его способ решать дела.

— Мы можем обсудить это через минуту, — отвечает Деннистон, не поддаваясь на провокацию. Миротворец, как это часто бывает. Шерлок, конечно, не завидует его положению. — Вообще-то, это как раз то, о чем мне нужно с тобой поговорить. И с тобой, Алан, тоже. С Уэлшманом16 и остальными. Это может быть непосредственно связано с вашим запросом на более квалифицированный персонал.

Он снова поворачивается к Ватсону.

— Административные вопросы, всеми нами любимые — говорит он с извиняющейся, но, несомненно мрачной улыбкой. — Я бы предложил Тьюрингу провести экскурсию по вашему новому рабочему месту и познакомить с коллегами, но, к сожалению, сначала нам придется заняться другим делом. Я уверен, мистер Холмс справится с этой работой не хуже, не так ли, Холмс?

Шерлок не в восторге от этой идеи. Это звучит почти как принуждение к «общению». Он не уверен, что хорош в представлении своих коллег. Он бы многое мог рассказать о них Ватсону, но большую часть этих сведений он почерпнул из наблюдений и дедукции. Как бы ни были интересны многие из этих выводов, он сомневается, что кто-то другой оценит настолько скорое и близкое знакомство со своими коллегами. Кроме того, что рассказать ему о работе в Домике № 8? Он вряд ли разберется в различных навыках, необходимых для криптоанализа, не сможет отличить лист Банбери от таблицы биграмм, хотя и упомянул машину «Энигму», Шерлок уверен, что он понятия не имеет, как они работают. Тем не менее, экскурсия по бараку может спасти Шерлока от часа или двух скучного взламывания кода, поэтому он кивает.

— Разумеется, — говорит он, стараясь быть вежливым. — Как раз начинается моя смена. Доктор Ватсон может присоединиться. Каков уровень доступа по информированию? — Шерлок задает вопрос Деннистону.

— Такой же что и у вас, Холмс. Его проинформировали в Адмиралтействе.

— Очень хорошо.

— Отлично. Доложитесь завтра, как только устроитесь, доктор Ватсон — говорит Деннистон. — А ты, Алан, найди приличную одежду и жди меня в поместье в половине пятого. Ты тоже, Дилли, и найди мне Гордона Уэлшмана, Милнера-Барри и остальных. Всего хорошего, капитан. Хорошо, что вы здесь, — кивнув, удаляется Деннистон.

— Интересно, что это за «важное» дело, — бормочет Нокс, выглядя скептически и слегка раздраженно, удержав, однако, темперамент под контролем, сняв очки и вытерев их о галстук. — Я соберу остальных. — Он встает, надевает очки и поправляет пиджак. — Увидимся позже, Алан.

— Спасибо, что взял это на себя, Шерлок, — бормочет Тьюринг вставая. — Стюарт упоминал, что ему нужна твоя помощь с некоторыми шпаргалками, так что лучше встреться с ним поскорее. Там проблема с одной из «Бомб», а это значит, что мы должны сделать большую часть вручную, пока не исправим. Я позабочусь об этом. Надеюсь застать тебя и доктора Ватсона позже, но, возможно, задержусь.

Он опустошает стакан с чем-то похожим на разбавленный сок и уходит. Шерлок остается с Ватсоном и тихо вздыхает.

— Ну что, пойдемте?

Когда они проходят мимо стола, на котором все еще стоит брошенная Шерлоком еда, Ватсон кивает на нее.

— Я уверен, у нас достаточно времени, чтобы вы закончили.

— Прежде всего, я не был так уж голоден, — пожимает плечами Шерлок.

— Ерунда, — смотрит на него снизу вверх Ватсон и хмурится. — Ваш желудок урчал на протяжении инструктажа коммандера Деннистона.

 _О, значит, он заметил. Неплохо. Но слишком дерзко. Его не касается, голоден я или нет, даже если он врач,_ сердито думает Шерлок. Должно быть, на его лице отразилось возмущение, потому что Ватсон поднял руки в успокаивающем жесте.

— Извините, я не хотел быть таким назойливым, но вы выглядите так, будто не помешает перекусить.

Закатив глаза, Шерлок хватает хлеб и сыр со своей тарелки и быстро собирает импровизированный бутерброд, который заворачивает в носовой платок.

— Довольны?

Капитан даже имеет наглость слегка улыбнуться.

— Только если вы его съедите. — Наклонившись над столом и достает ручку. — Уран, — говорит он, проглядывая кроссворд.

— Что?

— Пропущенное слово. Седьмая планета Солнечной системы — Уран.

Шерлок хмурится. Звезды и планеты. Никогда не было его сильной стороной. Человек должен расставить приоритеты в том, какую информацию хранить в уме. А они никогда не казались важными. Однако сейчас его раздражает, что он не знал, а этот сухопутный моряк знает. Что ж, скоро он поставит его на место.

**– <o>–**

— Итак, как же вы узнали о Гренландии? — спрашивает Ватсон, когда они приближаются к особняку и домикам, разбросанным по парку. Шерлок идет рядом с велосипедом, не особенно заботясь о том, поспевает ли за ним капитан. Однако, несмотря на свою хромоту, которая, что интересно, теперь не кажется настолько сильной, как когда он вошел в столовую, он не отстает. Воздух теплый и неподвижный, с отчетливым едким запахом от кирпича, сохраняющегося между деревьями. Вдалеке гудок поезда объявляет о прибытии в три сорок шесть на Кембридж _(задержка почти на двадцать минут)_. — Это Деннистон вам сказал?

— Никто мне не говорил, — резко отвечает Шерлок. — Я увидел.

— Увидели? Как? — Ватсон кажется заинтригован ответом.

— Это же очевидно, не так ли? Один взгляд на вас сказал мне все, что нужно знать.

Краткая пауза. Недоверие?

— Хорошо. Так что же вы «увидели»?

Шерлок останавливается и наклоняет голову, чтобы посмотреть на собеседника. Он делает вдох, задерживает на мгновение воздух, и выдыхает. Вместе с воздухом хлынули и выводы.

— Ваше звание и профессия легко узнаваемы по форме. Это не великий дедуктивный подвиг. Тот факт, что вы видели действительную службу, весьма вероятен, учитывая, что идет война и такие люди, как вы, нужны на фронте, как говорится. Но существуют явные признаки, указывающие на то, что вы были в море — слабые пятна соленой воды на вашей фуражке. Ее недавно почистили, но они все еще видны там, где солнце слегка отбелило шерсть. Когда промокла фуражка вы были заняты и не было времени, чтобы почистить, в результате чего морская вода просочилась в ткань. Тот факт, что вы носите синюю фуражку, указывает на службу в северном климате, иначе вам выдали ее белую версию. Что исключает Средиземноморье и тропики. Кроме того, вас направили в Блетчли, что означает, что вы знаете что-то полезное, что поможет нам. Те из нас, кто имеет дело с военно-морскими кодами, в основном связаны с битвой в Северной Атлантике и нападениями на конвои союзников. Скорее всего, вы несли службу в конвое. Деннистон и вы сами рассказали о своем подвиге по извлечению шифровальных книг и таблиц биграмм, но даже без этой информации я пришел к выводу, что вы, должно быть, каким-то образом связаны с «Энигмой», пусть даже только поверхностно, иначе вас не пригласили бы сюда или не прикрепили бы к нам «добровольно».

Офицер смотрит на Шерлока широко раскрытыми глазами. Шерлок начинает двигаться, заставляя собеседника поторопиться, чтобы не отстать от него, и продолжает: — Ваша рана была очевидна для меня и до того, как о ней заговорили. Пулевое ранение в левое плечо: вас ударили сзади, пуля повредила лопатку.

— Откуда вы это знаете?

— Вы вздрогнули, когда Стэмфорд похлопал вас по плечу, тем самым показывая, что рана еще не полностью зажила, или, как минимум, мышцы все еще болят. Вы также берегли руку. Травма, которая долго не заживала, весьма вероятно — повреждение кости. Вы левша, и все же вы передали перьевую ручку правой рукой. Сама ручка, судя по всему, использовалась правшой, но недолго. Ваша рука была обездвижена некоторое время. Перо все еще имеет явные признаки длительного использования левшой, впрочем, именно поэтому оно царапало, когда я попробовал писать. Это значит, что вы левша. И ваша форма.

— Моя форма?

— Немного изношена, но все еще довольно новая. Прекрасно сидела перед вашим последним назначением. Но теперь она висит свободно на вашей фигуре, особенно вокруг плеч и талии. Брюки тоже слишком велики, особенно в талии. С тех пор вы значительно похудели, что указывает на длительное заключение. Правда, на линкоре не так уж много возможностей для тренировок, но ваша работа помогла бы вам оставаться бодрым и активным. Судя по вашей фигуре и тому, что осталось от вашей мускулатуры (и повреждению одного из передних зубов), вы играли в регби, возможно, и в футбол тоже. Но морщины на вашем лице и россыпь седых волос, видимых из-под фуражки, выглядят недавними. Вы прошли через период физического беспокойства и бездействия. Рискну предположить, что в вас либо намеренно выстрелил немецкий снайпер, либо случайно один из наших, поскольку, как вы предположили, рану нельзя было обработать на месте, либо вы сами обработали ее, насколько это было возможно при менее чем идеальных обстоятельствах, прежде чем добровольно отправиться с абордажной группой. Вы едва выбрались из тонущей подводной лодки, провели некоторое время в море и чуть не утонули из-за кровопотери, усталости и переохлаждения. Из-за несвоевременного лечения началась инфекция, продлевающая вашу неподвижность. Вы были спасены, в отличие от некоторых из ваших сослуживцев, и вы вините себя за это, потому что как медицинский офицер вы считаете своим долгом ставить своих людей на первое место и заботиться о них. Чувство вины, психологическая травма. Это объясняет и использование трости.

— В каком смысле? — несколько резко спрашивает Ватсон. _Ага,_ думает Шерлок _, мы начинаем обижаться и злиться. Как предсказуемо._

— Физически с ногой все в порядке, несмотря на то, что она все еще не набрала ту мускулатуру, что была раньше, — кивает он на правую ногу Ватсона. — Ваша хромота — это психосоматика. Очень болит, когда вы идете, особенно когда вы напряжены или расстроены из-за чего-то — к примеру, вся эта ситуация здесь. Вы не хотите быть в Блетчли, а предпочитаете вернуться на море или, по крайней мере, работать в полевом госпитале, где угодно, где вы почувствуете, что навыки врача будут оценены. С другой стороны, вполне вероятно, что ваша карьера хирурга закончена. У вас перемежающийся тремор ведущей руки, проявившийся, когда вы были вынуждены рассказать о своем героическом поступке, и я почувствовал это, когда мы пожали друг другу руки. Все это указывает на то, что вы были травмированы событиями, которые в конечном счете привели вас сюда. Вот почему вы также не носите медаль. Это почти так же, как если бы вы стыдились, что у вас она есть и вы живы, чтобы носить ее, в то время как ваши погибшие друзья и товарищи получили почести только посмертно.

— Как вы узнали о медали? — спрашивает Ватсон и его голос и выражение лица тщательно нейтральны.

Шерлок закатывает глаза. Неужели люди не обращают на это никакого внимания?

— Дырки от булавки все еще видны на груди. Вы были награждены во время пребывания в Лондоне, но сняли ее, покинув Адмиралтейство. Что же это было? [Медаль](https://ibb.co/W2JNnxV) или даже [крест Георга](https://ibb.co/k9PFhCP)17? Учитывая то, что вы сделали, вероятность, что вы получили какое-то сверкающее признание, очень высока.

— В таком случае, это не сложный вывод, да? — ворчливо говорит Ватсон.

 _О, это вызов_. Шерлок заинтригован. Пора начинать игру.

— Вы правы, — соглашается он. — Большую часть того, что я вам рассказал, я мог бы получить, просто слушая или кратко понаблюдав. Но это еще не все, что можно почерпнуть из вашей личности. Одна только ручка много чего сказала о вашем прошлом, и я сомневаюсь, что о нем кто-нибудь здесь знает.

Ватсон вопросительно поднимает бровь. Шерлок не может быть уверен — понимание эмоций людей никогда не было его сильной стороной, поэтому он всегда избегал быть слишком вовлеченным, — но похоже, что доктор наслаждается их маленькой игрой. Шерлок не совсем понимает, что с этим делать. Обычно люди реагируют не так.

— Тогда что же такого замечательного в моей ручке? — спрашивает Ватсон, и Шерлоку кажется, что он слышит в его голосе удивленную улыбку. Это почти поддразнивание. Он прищуривается. Мрачное уныние, несмотря на общество Майка нависавшее над офицером в момент прибытия, почти рассеялось.

— Это довольно устаревшая модель, [бесклапанная](https://ibb.co/58JRXKr) [«Оното»](https://ibb.co/2F8Hb8B)18, ей около двадцати лет, — начинает Шерлок, надменно вскидывая голову. — Перо деформировалось под вашу (левую) руку, что означает, что вы писали ей в течение некоторого времени — не считая недавних попыток писать правой рукой, и вы справились удивительно хорошо, вероятно, потому, что в школе вам пришлось использовать и правую — переучивание, в государственных школах тоже такое было. Ручка все еще в довольно хорошем состоянии, перо только слегка царапает, контейнер для чернил не протекает, а колпачок все еще крепко держится, несмотря на регулярное использование. Вы написали ей диссертацию, от руки, несколько черновиков, потому что у вас не было средств на профессиональную секретаршу, и не было пишущей машинки вплоть до последнего черновика. Вы также ведете журнал или дневник. Он в вашей папке, вместе с несколькими листами бумаги, предназначенными для родных, ожидающих регулярных писем, в надежде, что сейчас, когда вы не в море, они будут чаще их получать. Вы довольно много пишете, на обоих ваших средних пальцах ясно видны мозоли. Но эта ручка, для вас она не просто еще один письменный инструмент. Сейчас вы носите ее в портфеле, но на ней видны явные признаки того, что она лежала в карманах или сумках. По всей поверхности видны едва заметные царапины. Вы тщательно следите за содержимым портфеля. Ни складок на бумаге, ни загнутых краев, ни чернильных пятен. Вы обычно добросовестно относитесь к вещам. Вы также заботились о ручке, регулярно ее чистили и даже смазали те части, которые пострадали от морской воды после вашего погружения в Атлантику. Но так как вы носите ее с собой, куда бы ни пошли, виден некоторый износ. Для вас это больше, чем просто ручка, это личное сокровище, даже талисман. Но почему? Сантименты, конечно. Этому объекту придается некоторая сентиментальная ценность. Ее вам вручил тот, кто вам дорог. Или был дорог. Скорее всего, вы получили ее в подарок от кого-то, кого потеряли, вероятно, потому, что человек умер. От кого? Первое предположение — это член семьи, родитель или родственник. Нет, сиблингов19 вычеркиваем. Братья или сестры часто являются скорее источниками конфликтов, чем глубокой эмоциональной привязанности.

_Посмотри на моего, постоянная помеха._

— Значит, родители или старшее поколение? Возможно, но ручка слишком новая, чтобы быть драгоценной семейной реликвией. Тогда я подозреваю романтическую привязанность. Ручка хорошего качества, но не особенно дорогая. По средствам, скажем, для молодой женщины, с которой вы были связаны. Считаю, что она дала вам ручку, когда вы уезжали из дома, для поступления в университет. Не такое уж тонкое напоминание о необходимости оставаться на связи. По какой-то причине между вами ничего не произошло. Вы не женаты, и нет никаких признаков того, что когда-то были. Но вы все равно храните ручку и присматриваете за ней. Сильная сентиментальная привязанность. Достаточно продолжительная. Детская влюбленность, стоящая на пути к помолвке и браку. Вы не разошлись из-за заброшенной переписки или альтернативных романтических связей. Вы все еще дорожите памятью о ней. Следовательно, она умерла.

Шерлок внимательно наблюдает за реакцией доктора, и его резкий вдох, опущенные глаза и еле заметное глотательное движение были достаточным ответом. _Отлично,_ думает Шерлок _. Это было не так уж трудно, правда?_

Но он еще не закончил.

— Учитывая предполагаемый возраст ручки и, следовательно, дату вашего расставания, я бы сказал, что она стала жертвой испанки20 в девятнадцатом году, когда он сеял хаос по всей Европе. Спасти ее не было никакой возможности, о чем вы до сих пор сожалеете и вините себя, потому что считаете, что, будучи врачом, вы должны были спасти, несмотря на то, что в то время только начинали обучение.

Заметив, что Ватсон больше не хромает рядом, Шерлок останавливается и разворачивается. Офицер стоит в тени гигантского дерева перед особняком, опираясь на палку, и с любопытством разглядывает Шерлока. И снова Шерлок не знает, что с этим делать, и с удивлением отмечает, что его это беспокоит. Обычно его не интересуют настроения и сантименты людей. Коды, шифры или мертвые тела читать легче, чем человеческие эмоции, и до сих пор он успешно избегал необходимости прикладывать особые усилия для изучения данного навыка. Но сейчас, глядя на доктора в великоватом форменном кителе, который, должно быть, кошмарен в полуденную жару, на блестящее от пота лицо с морщинами, на завивающиеся за ушами волосы, несмотря на короткую военную стрижку, Шерлок чувствует, как его охватывает трепет... чего-то. _Нехорошо_ , мелькает у него в голове. Если что-то и попадает в эту категорию, так это напоминать фактически незнакомым людям об их умерших близких. Даже Шерлок не совсем игнорирует социальные нормы, хотя большую часть времени предпочитает их игнорировать.

И каков теперь надлежащий кодекс поведения? Извиниться? За что? Шерлок не сказал собеседнику ничего такого, чего бы он уже не знал. И он не выглядит сердитым или оскорбленным, просто немного подавленным и уставшим. Выразить сочувствие? Сказать, что он сожалеет? Он даже не знал покойную. А что он сейчас делает? Это что, улыбка? Шерлок хмурится. Это... странно.

— Это, — говорит Джон Ватсон после паузы, в течение которой двое мужчин просто смотрели друг на друга поверх границы, — было потрясающе.

Брови Шерлока еще больше сходятся на переносице. Это опять насмешка? Попытка отплатить ему за дерзость, за желание покрасоваться? Боже, почему так ужасно трудно читать людей? Сплошные коды и никакой шпаргалки, и даже открытый текст — загадка.

— Вы так думаете? — спрашивает он осторожно, почти робко.

Теперь улыбка Ватсона становится шире, и определенно узнаваема.

— Необыкновенно, совершенно удивительно.

Удивление даже близко не соответствует тому, что чувствует Шерлок.

— Обычно люди говорят не так, — ухитряется выдавить он.

Ватсон возобновляет движение и присоединяется к нему на солнечной стороне за переделами дерева.

— А как говорят люди? — спрашивает он, склонив голову набок и глядя на Шерлока своими голубыми глазами, которые при ближайшем рассмотрении оказываются не просто голубыми. В них видны все оттенки: ореховый, зеленый, серый и золотистые крапинки. В зависимости от освещения они могут быть почти любого цвета, как и у Шерлока, но у доктора они темнее.

— Пошел к черту, — криво улыбаясь произносит Шерлок.

Ватсон фыркает в коротком приступе смеха.

— Понятия не имею, почему они так говорят, — острит он, и в его примечательных глазах появляется озорной огонек. — Хотя, должен признаться, меня предупреждали.

— Обо мне? — недоверчиво спрашивает Шерлок. У него действительно есть определенная репутация в Блетчли, и не самая положительная, даже среди его коллег из Домика № 8, за некоторым исключением. Однако он не знал, что его «слава» распространилась за пределы парка.

— Не конкретно о вас, — говорит Ватсон. — О таких как вы, в целом. Взломщики кодов, сложные гении, необщительные фрики. Были использованы и другие термины. Полно предрассудков. Думаю, некоторые из них оправданы. Но мне нравится принимать собственные решения и давать людям шанс.

— Подтвердил ли я ваше предубеждение, вашу похвальную широту взглядов?

— В какой-то степени — да.

— Необщительный фрик? — приподнимает бровь Шерлок. Его не в первый раз так называют.

— Скорее, сложный гений, — пожимает плечами Ватсон. — И, очевидно, взломщик кода. Выводы были вполне логичными, большинство сделано только лишь из ручки. Впечатляюще.

Что-то теплое расцветает в груди Шерлока. Это ощущается странно, но... приятно. Он едва сдерживает улыбку.

— Я что-то понял не так? — спрашивает он.

Ватсон снимает фуражку и проводит рукой по вспотевшим волосам. Пряди темно-золотистые, с оттенками серого, с минимальным нанесением геля для волос, только для того, что сохранить прическу. Шерлок одобряет, он терпеть не может эту дрянь. В любом случае, он не помогает управиться с его кудрями, они слишком своенравны даже для самого сильного геля. Шерлок поражен тем, что волосы доктора привлекают его внимание. Должно быть, это солнечный свет падает на них.

— Не многое, — отвечает Ватсон. — Я действительно снял медаль, но не потому, что стыжусь ее. Я не верю, что заслужил ее. Однако люди, покоящиеся на дне Атлантики, заслужили. Булавка не застегивается должным образом, и я не хотел потерять ее в поезде, несмотря на тесноту. Большую часть времени мне пришлось стоять.

 _Не хотел, чтобы его жалели, и не_ _занял предложенное место,_ думает Шерлок _._

— Всегда есть что-то. Что насчет ручки?

— Правы во всем, — грустно улыбается Ватсон. — Звучит так просто, когда вы объясняете, но, должно быть вы увидели все это в мгновение ока. Вы даже ручку долго не держали.

— Вот тут-то и проявляется гениальность, — замечает Шерлок, воздерживаясь от ложной скромности.

— Полагаю, что да, — смеется Ватсон. — Но кажется здесь много таких, как вы. Гениев, в смысле. Гений? Как правильно во множественном числе? Неважно. Я уже чувствую себя здесь не в своей тарелке. Чем вы занимались до того, как оказались в Блетчли?

— Я — консультирующий детектив.

— Никогда не слышал о такой профессии.

— Вы и не могли. Я единственный в мире. Я ее изобрел.

— О, все остальные были слишком примитивны? Слишком скучны?

— В основном, да, — улыбка Шерлока выходит из-под контроля.

— Понятно. На кого вы работаете?

— Частные клиенты и Скотланд-Ярд.

— Не знал, что полиция консультируется с любителями, но вы только что показали, что довольно блестящи в этом.

Шерлок неопределенно кивает. Он знает, что это так, но слышать такую искреннюю похвалу от другого человека — необычно. Это даже беспокоит. Краем глаза он изучает доктора, но не замечает никакого коварства. Этот человек имеет в виду то, что сказал, и он не кажется достаточно хорошим актером, чтобы притворяться, иначе Шерлок бы распознал. И он едва знает Шерлока. Что ж, возможно, причина именно в этом. Вскоре он изменит свое мнение, как только они проведут вместе больше времени и потускнеет первоначальный блеск гениальности. Шерлок знает, как это бывает. Он уже испытывал это. Те, кто не был сразу потрясен его прямотой и высокомерием, довольно быстро усваивают урок и уходят.

— Весьма впечатляющее место? — заявляет доктор. Они добрались до особняка, с вычурным викторианским фасадом с его псевдоготическими завитушками и итальянскими колоннами, рельефно вырисовывающимися в лучах послеполуденного солнца.

— Я бы использовал другое прилагательное, — бормочет Шерлок, заставляя Ватсона рассмеяться вновь. Приятный звук.

— Какое именно? Богато украшенный? Декоративный? Эклектичный?

— Безобразный.

Собеседник склоняет голову набок, словно желая взглянуть на монструозную конструкцию под другим углом.

— Да, вы правы. Возможно, нам следует сделать фотографию и отправить ее в Берлин, чтобы шокировать фюррера. Сомневаюсь, что ему это понравится. Я был в Берлине в 36-ом на Олимпийских играх, и вся их архитектура построена так, чтобы впечатлять и ошеломлять, огромная и суровая, почти без украшений.

Шерлок обдумывает его слова.

— Я не знаю. Судя по тому, что мы о нем знаем, он был начинающим художником, прежде чем стать начинающим тираном. Он пытался поступить в художественную школу, но получил отказ из-за отсутствия навыков и способностей. Отсутствие вкуса тоже, пожалуй, учитывая какое искусство сейчас «официально» в Германии. Возможно, он действительно оценит это здание, каким бы уродливо монструозным оно не было.

— Если это правда, то да, возможно. Хотя надо было принять его в художественную школу, — размышляет Ватсон, мрачно глядя на особняк. — Это могло бы избавить весь мир от многих огорчений.

Шерлок серьезно кивает. Он сомневается в этом. Если бы не Гитлер, кто-нибудь другой снова втянул бы Европу и весь остальной мир в войну. И все же это интересная мысль _. А что, если..._

— Да, возможно, — соглашается он негромко.

**– <o>–**

Когда они добираются до Домика № 8, общий шум и суета сменщиков стихают. Каждый сидит на своем месте, и царит атмосфера напряженной сосредоточенности. Шерлок понимает, что, по-видимому, ему предстоит познакомить Ватсона с его новым рабочим местом, имея лишь смутное представление, основанное, главным образом, на его собственных выводах о том, что здесь должен делать морской офицер.

С другой стороны, он и большинство других дешифраторов никогда не получали достаточного обучения или инструктажа. Когда он прибыл сюда в прошлом году, ему велели встретиться с Тьюрингом и Уэлшманом, отвели в особняк и вместе с несколькими другими новобранцами показали машину «Энигма» и дали элементарное представление о том, как она работает. Это, а также общая информация о криптографии, различных цветовых кодах и ключевых словах, изобретенных Уэлшманом, для организации огромного количества перехватов, как немецких, так и других, в управляемые биты. Его спросили, не страдает ли он дальтонизмом — он не страдал; сдал экзамен по немецкому языку (отлично), получил дополнительные инструкции по технике безопасности (никому не рассказывать о своей работе, даже людям из других домиков). А потом его перевели в Домик № 8 под руководством Тьюринга и предоставили самому себе.

Не зная, чего от него ждут в отношении Ватсона, он решает, что разумно, по крайней мере, дать общее представление о том, что окажется его тюрьмой в обозримом будущем. Ватсон выглядит довольно равнодушным, когда они входят в длинное тесное сооружение. На самом деле эти домики — жалкие лачуги. Жарко и душно летом, особенно в ночные смены, когда ставни опущены, чтобы соблюсти темноту и не выдать немецким самолетам красивую, ярко освещенную цель во время их ночных воздушных налетов. Зимой здесь холодно и дуют сквозняки. Есть печи, которые топятся коксом, но из-за нормирования угля их редко подкармливают, как надо. Результат — замерзшие дешифровальщики, большинство из которых спасаются только благодаря поставкам шарфов и варежек, предоставленных многочисленными женщинами, которые сидят дома и вяжут для военных нужд, вместо того, чтобы работать на фабриках — если не были завербованы в Блетчли в первую очередь.

— Выглядит не ахти, правда? — говорит Шерлок, ведя Ватсона по центральному коридору здания, после того, как поставил велосипед в сарай перед домиком. Линолеум скрипит под ногами. В воздухе стоит густой табачный дым, запах кофе, бумаги и потных людей. Шерлок позволяет Ватсону заглянуть в разные комнаты, взглянуть на спартанскую обстановку, освещенную зелеными абажурами ламп, показывает ему стопки сообщений для расшифровки, доски, карты, листы Банбери, хитроумный способ связи между некоторыми домиками, состоящий из деревянного туннеля и лотка на колесиках, приводимого в движение длинной ручкой швабры.

— На самом деле — да, — добродушно улыбается Ватсон.

— В зависимости от того, кого вы спросите — Деннистона, например, — они скажут вам, что это одно из самых важных предприятий на этой войне, — говорит Шерлок несколько насмешливо. Бывали времена, когда он основательно сомневался в этом, изнывая от скучности взламывания кодов.

Они подходят к одной из больших морских карт, приколотых к стене. Шерлок смотрит на своего спутника, который останавливается с серьезным видом глядя на карту, и замечает, как взгляд Ватсона тянется к водам вокруг Гренландии, и видит стаи собирающихся подводных лодок, их добычу — конвои, отмеченные маленькими цветными булавками.

— Знаете, так и есть, — тихо говорит доктор. — Без вашей работы здесь у нас не было бы никаких шансов. — Он поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Шерлока, и тот поражается силе этого взгляда. — Скажите, что требуется от меня, чтобы помочь вам, — яростно требует Ватсон.

Шерлок закусывает губу и пожимает плечами, чувствуя странное нежелание разочаровывать собеседника.

— Вы не производите впечатления дешифровальщика, — неохотно начинает он, — поэтому я предполагаю, что вас послали сюда из-за проведенного на борту немецкого корабля времени. Чиновники, должно быть, учли возможность того, что вы подслушали некоторые из их команд, наблюдали за организацией службы на борту их кораблей, возможно, даже видели, как они работают со своими «Энигмами».

— Я был их пленником, — раздраженно фыркает Ватсон. — Они держали меня в лазарете. Разумеется, мне не разрешалось слоняться по мостику и заглядывать капитану через плечо, когда он отдавал приказы, или болтать с парнями об «Энигме». — Он снова смотрит на карту и вздыхает. — Но да, я кое-что взял.

— А, вот и ты, Шерлок. — Мягкое обращение, произнесенное с легким датским акцентом и сопровождаемое облаком табачного дыма, заставляет Шерлока и Ватсона обернуться. Они смотрят в ухоженное лицо с очками на носу, датского беженца Магнуссена, одного из людей Милнера-Барри из шпаргальной комнаты. Магнуссен известен своей великолепной памятью. Он часто способен сопоставить важную информацию быстрее, чем рены из Домика № 7 с их огромным индексом расшифрованных сообщений. Отличный шахматист, почти такой же хороший, как Милнер-Барри, с которым он часто сражается на досках. Он немного пугает проницательным взглядом и вечно потеющими из-за какого-то заболевания руками. — У Стюарта есть несколько кодов, которые он хочет тебе показать. Сейчас он отправился в особняк, чтобы встретиться с «важными» людьми, и поручил мне передать тебе сообщение. И кто же этот вновь прибывший?

Шерлок быстро представляет их друг другу, не завидуя Ватсону из-за влажного рукопожатия. Вместе они следуют за Магнуссеном в шпаргальную комнату, где несколько женщин сортируют сообщения, подлежащих расшифровке, оставляют их в лотках различных дешифровальщиков, рассредоточенных на разномастных стульях вокруг шатких столов. Если не считать шелест перекладывания бумаги, периодических шагов одной из женщин, обходящих стол, чтобы положить листы в лоток, звука слабого царапанья карандашей и мягкого трепета бабочки _([Aglais urticae, крапивница)](https://ibb.co/wwxG8fb)_, пойманной в ловушку у одного из окон, в комнате тихо. Воздух кажется плотным и дымным, наполненным ощущением высокой концентрации работы мозга.

Шерлок бросает взгляд на Ватсона, который оглядывается по сторонам, а затем, прихрамывая, подходит к окну, чтобы открыть его и освободить бабочку. Свежий воздух заставляет нескольких человек на мгновение поднять глаза, их работа прервана.

— Неудивительно, что вы все похожи на призраков, — задумчиво произносит Ватсон, возвращаясь к Шерлоку и Магнуссену и оставляя окно открытым. — Воздух можно резать на куски. Интересно, почему вообще здесь разрешают курить?

Магнуссен попыхивает трубкой. Шерлок замечает, как он закатывает глаза, глядя на доктора, и внезапно ощущает злость. Ватсон прав. Здесь не идеальные условия труда, и такие люди, как Магнуссен, не помогают делу постоянным потреблением табака.

— Я так понимаю, вы не курите, доктор? — спрашивает датчанин.

— Нет, никогда не думал об этом, — качает головой Ватсон. — А что насчет вас, мистер Холмс?

— О, ему пришлось бросить, когда болел, — беззаботно говорит Магнуссен. — Но до этого... сколько было пачек в день, Шерлок? Одна или две?

— Слишком много, — бормочет Шерлок, внезапно обрадовавшись, что избавился от этого порока. Практически избавился. Ватсон бросает на него долгий, почти озабоченный взгляд. Шерлок не любит, когда его жалеют. — Мы можем приступить к работе? — насмешливо спрашивает он. — Что у Стюарта для меня, Карл Август?

Он замечает, как собеседник слегка ощетинивается при упоминании его имени. По прибытии в Англию Магнуссен англифицировал свои имена, и теперь он хочет, чтобы его называли Чарльз Агустус, возможно, чтобы люди не думали, что он немец. Шерлок находит уместным использовать его датские имена, чтобы отплатить ему за замечание о курении. Магнуссен подводит его к столу и берет из лотка пару листов.

— Пришло сегодня утром. Стюарт просмотрел их и решил, что они как раз на твоей части. Мы попробовали применить обычные шпаргалки, прогноз погоды и тому подобное. «Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse» и стандартные координаты, но они не сработали. Возможно, ваш новый _друг_ сможет помочь.

Еще раз пыхнув трубкой, он оставляет их. Шерлок пододвигает офицеру стул и жестом предлагает ему сесть. Ватсон прислоняет трость к краю стола и задумчиво кладет портфель на стопку бумаг, чтобы они не улетели от сквозняка из окна.

— Рядом с дверью несколько крючков для одежды, — сообщает Шерлок, — на случай, если вы захотите избавиться от фуражки и кителя. Завтра лучше приходите в штатском. По соображениям безопасности здесь редко можно увидеть кого-то в форме. К тому же, как видите, никто не беспокоится о формальностях. — Он указывает на свою собственную рубашку с расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами и закатанными рукавами, а также на то, что на нем нет даже жилета или джемпера без рукавов, чтобы прикрыть подтяжки.

Ватсон кивает и снимает с себя одежду. После минутного колебания и беглого взгляда по сторонам он также ослабляет галстук, прежде чем сесть рядом с Шерлоком (Шерлок уже несколько месяцев не утруждает себя галстуками), и закатывает рукава рубашки. Он берет листок и смотрит на ряды напечатанных букв, аккуратно собранных в группы по пять букв и хмурится.

— Как, скажите на милость, вы все это понимаете? Это может означать что угодно.

Он смотрит на Шерлока с недоумением и восхищением. Шерлок чувствует еще один укол... чего-то. Обычно люди так на него не смотрят. Ну ладно, смотрят в замешательстве, да, которое затем быстро превращается в раздражение и гнев. Но с другой стороны? Это что-то новое. И хорошее. Он чувствует себя странно воодушевленным.

— Ну, вот тут-то и начинается гениальная часть, — говорит он, едва сдерживая улыбку.

— Не объясните ли это простым тупым смертным вроде меня? — тихо смеется Ватсон.

Обычно у Шерлока не хватает терпения объяснять что-либо очевидное людям, которые вряд ли поспеют за ним, но в данном случае? Ну, в конце концов, Ватсон должен им помогать. По крайней мере он должен знать основы, даже если вряд ли будет полезен в реальной работе по дешифровке.

— Что вы знаете о машине «Энигма» и о том, как она работает?

— Я видел одну из них на подводной лодке и имею общее представление о том, как они функционируют, — пожимает плечами Ватсон. — Вы вводите любую букву, и она каждый раз появляется в виде другой буквы, что затрудняет обнаружение другой стороной каких-либо закономерностей, как можно было бы сделать с другими кодами и шифрами. Я также знаю, что у них три ротора с буквами на них, которые могут быть расположены в разных комбинациях и установлены в разных положениях. Есть коммутационная панель, чтобы еще больше усложнить ситуацию. Для передачи сообщения, чтобы другая сторона действительно смогла его прочитать, принимающая «Энигма» должна быть настроена точно так же, как и отправляющая. Для этого у немцев есть всевозможные кодовые книги, содержащие настройки ключей, которые ежедневно меняются и передаются партнерской машине в коде. Нам удалось достать некоторые из этих книг, которые, по словам вашего босса Тьюринга, помогли вам расшифровать их коды в течение нескольких дней.

— Верно, — соглашается Шерлок, довольный тем, что его собеседник, похоже, достаточно хорошо осведомлен об основах. — Для криптографического ключа необходимо знать начальную настройку «Энигмы» на каждый день, то есть выбор и порядок трех роторов, их начальное положение (трехбуквенный ключ, выбранный оператором), настройки кольца и штекерные соединения на _Steckerbrett_ 21. У нас есть «Энигмы», не в последнюю очередь благодаря той, которую вы получили, но поскольку обычно мы ничего не знаем о настройках ключей, мы не можем просто взять и использовать их для расшифровки сообщений.

— И как же вы это делаете? Здесь, должно быть, миллионы возможностей.

— Что ж, есть несколько вещей, которые помогают нам сузить круг. Во-первых, ни одна буква не может быть закодирована сама собой. Поэтому, например, если вы наберете букву «А» на машине, она никогда не будет отображаться в коде как «А».

— Но как это поможет? Существует еще бесчисленное множество способов зашифровки букв.

— Вот тут-то и появляются дешифровщики, а особенно шпаргалки. Шпаргалки — это фрагменты открытого текста, часто угадываемые или выводимые, которые, вероятно, встречаются где-то в сообщении. То, что Магнуссен упоминал ранее о сводках погоды или о стандартных координатах, с которых начинается или заканчивается каждое сообщение, например, an die Flotte или Heil Hitler22. Мы просто пробуем их прочесть шифром, и когда обнаруживаем буквы, зашифрованные сами с собой, мы отбрасываем сообщение и пробуем другое. Для этого и существуют листы Банбери. Таким образом, мы также можем определить настройки коммутационной панели, поскольку они взаимосвязанные, а это означает, что если, например, «A» подключен к «Z», то «Z», в свою очередь, будет подключен к «A». Полученная таким образом информация затем поступает в машины «Бомбы» Алана, которые помогают нам сузить возможные настройки, пока, надеюсь, мы не найдем правильный ключ.

— Но откуда вы начинаете, и, что еще важнее, чем я могу вам помочь? Я должен признать, что все это звучит невероятно технически. Я не уверен, что понял все это. И я никогда не был особенно хорош в математике в школе.

Шерлок задумчиво изучает зашифрованное послание.

— Вы были на борту одной из их подводных лодок. Вы говорите по-немецки?

— Только то, что помню со школы, из поездки в Берлин и со времен войны восемнадцатого года.

— Конечно, — кивает Шерлок, смотря на его. — Вы уже сражались в первой. — Он вдруг чувствует себя очень молодым, хотя между ними не может быть больше пяти лет.

— Я понял кое-что из их разговора в лазарете. Некоторые из их людей заболели, не серьезно, но достаточно, чтобы их оставили в постели. Их медицинский персонал тоже был болен, какая-то диарея, поэтому они нуждались во мне. Я подслушал некоторые разговоры. Большинство из них показались мне нормальными парнями. У них была определенная гордость, в основном за своих офицеров и за то, как хорошо до сих пор была проведена кампания подводных лодок, но они не показались мне теми ярыми нацистами, что я ожидал. Из того, что я узнал, они в основном говорили о своих семьях дома, как и наши парни, на самом деле.

— Но это очень важно знать, — заверяет его Шерлок. — Радист, думающий о своей возлюбленной оставшейся дома, может выбрать ее инициалы, когда придумывает настройки ключа на день. Чем больше мы сможем узнать о людях, стоящих за машинами, тем лучше. Что касается вот этих сообщений здесь, есть две вещи, которые мы можем попробовать. Передайте мне вон тот каталог EINS.

— EINS-каталог? «Eins», как «единица»?

— Да. Некоторое время назад пленный немецкий радист сообщил, что им было приказано шифровать цифры как полные слова. Изучив это, мы создали этот каталог для всевозможных настроек под «eins». Итак, теперь мы проверим, найдем ли мы слово в коде. Это сообщение было перехвачено сегодня утром в половину второго, так что существует большая вероятность, что это число встретится.

Рядом с ним пыхтит Ватсон.

— Похоже, это не самая захватывающая задача, — бормочет он, взвешивая толстый том в руках.

— Можете мне не рассказывать, — мрачно улыбается Шерлок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Хейнсворт был ответственен за создание образа культовой Англии с момента основания компании в 1783 году. Очень много известных изображений, разошедшихся по всему миру, стали незабываемыми благодаря использованию ткани Хейнсворт - ярко алый цвет Королевской гвардии, церемониальную форму, которую носила королевская семья во время государственных мероприятий и др.
> 
> 2 — Твил — плотная и мягкая ткань, изготавливаемая путем саржевого переплетения волокон и отличающаяся характерным диагональным рубчиком. Материя давно известна своей прочностью, практичностью и привлекательными внешними качествами. Простота ухода и комфортность при носке делают эту ткань незаменимой для изготовления домашнего текстиля и пошива разноплановой одежды, в том числе униформы.  
> В начале производства ткань из твила представляла собой 100%-ю овечью шерсть. Для ее изготовления брали грубые, толстые нити темных серых или коричневых цветов. Тяжелое плотное полотно привлекало внимание своей необычной фактурой, напоминающей «елочку» или «гусиную лапку».
> 
> 3 — Камвольные ткани (гребенные ткани) — шерстяные и полушерстяные ткани, выработанные из пряжи гребенного (камвольного) способа прядения. По сравнению с другими видами шерстяных тканей, камвольные ткани отличаются небольшим весом и повышенной прочностью. Они меньше пылятся вследствие гладкости пряжи, а это облегчает сухую чистку изделий. Камвольные ткани плотны и упруги. Изделия их них дольше носятся и хорошо сохраняют первоначальный внешний вид и приданную им форму.  
> Недостаток камвольных тканей в том, что они лоснятся в местах, подвергающихся большому трению, и легко осыпаются в местах разрыва, особенно в тканях их полугрубых волокон. Поэтому разорванное место необходимо сразу же починить. Из камвольных тканей шьют мужские и женские костюмы, весенне-летние пальто, униформу, а также платья и детскую одежду.
> 
> 4 — Имеется ввиду агитационный плакат «Keep calm and carry on», произведенный в Великобритании в 1939 году в начале Второй мировой войны.
> 
> 5 — Александр (Алистер) Гатри Деннистон (англ. Alexander (Alastair) Guthrie Denniston) — британский криптограф. В 1939 году в преддверии начала второй мировой войны Деннистон привлек к работе в ПШКШ преподавателей Оксфорда и Кембриджа, в том числе профессора Алана Тьюринга, Гордона Уэлшмана и шахматистов Стюарта Милнер-Барри и Конела Хью О’Донела Александера. Позже эту четверку прозвали «злыми дядьками» (англ. The Wicked Uncles) за их вклад в криптографию. Наряду с кадровыми вопросами, Деннистон организовал развертывание ПШКШ на новом месте — в Блетчли-парке, в 76 километрах к северу от Лондона. Выбор места был обусловлен удобным пересечением главных дорог, телеграфным сообщением и хорошим железнодорожным сообщением с Оксфордом и Кембриджем. Деннистон принимал участие в разработке технического проекта обустройства объекта и организации переезда. Блетчли-Парку было дано кодовое имя «Station X». После тщательной подготовки в августе 1939 года под прикрытием охотничьей компании специалисты по взлому кодов переехали Блетчли-Парк.
> 
> 6 — Превосходнейший орден Британской империи (англ. The Most Excellent Order of the British Empire) — рыцарский орден, учреждённый британским королем Георгом V 4 июня 1917 года.  
> Девиз ордена — «For God and the Empire» («За Бога и Империю»). Это самый младший орден в британской наградной системе, в нём состоит наибольшее число членов.  
> Большинство членов ордена — подданные Великобритании или других государств Содружества. Граждане других стран могут быть приняты в орден в качестве «почётных членов» (и могут стать полноправными членами, если примут британское подданство).  
> Орден состоит из пяти классов гражданского и военного подразделений (в порядке убывания старшинства):  
> — Рыцарь Большого Креста, GBE (англ. Knight Grand Cross) или Дама Большого Креста, GBE (англ. Dame Grand Cross);  
> — Рыцарь-Командор, KBE (англ. Knight Commander) или Дама-Командор, DBE (англ. Dame Commander);  
> — Командор, CBE (англ. Commander);  
> — Офицер, OBE (англ. Officer);  
> — Кавалер (член), MBE (англ. Member).  
> Обладатели только первых двух званий имеют право на рыцарство.
> 
> 7 — Дилли Нокс (англ. Alfred Dillwyn «Dilly» Knox) — британский ученый, ведущий специалист по взлому кодов в годы войны. В Блетчли работал над расшифровкой «Энигмы» вплоть до своей смерти. В 1941 году вместе со своей командой, в шутку называемой «Девочки Дилли» (Dilly's girls), открыл метод, позволивший раскрыть планы противника.
> 
> 8 — HMS — что расшифровывается как «Корабль Ее/Его Величества» (англ. Her/His Majesty's Ship) — префикс судов, используемый в названиях судов Королевского военно-морского флота Великобритании). Для британских подводных лодок та же аббревиатура несет другое значение (англ. Her/His Majesty's Submarine) — «Подводная лодка Ее/Его Величества».
> 
> Продолжение в комментариях


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С этой главы фик будет вычитывать бета siasi ! Огромное тебе спасибо, что оперативно откликнулась на призыв!)
> 
> Традиционно все ошибки мои и только мои!
> 
> Хочу так же выразить благодарность беде Ivaristal за работу на первыми двумя главами! Твоя помощь была неоценима! Спасибо, что поддержала меня в этом начинании!

Следующие два часа они корпят над первым сообщением. Тем не менее, с помощью медицинского работника, обычно скучная задача оказывается необычайно стимулирующей. Ватсон хорош в обнаружении разного рода вещей. После того как они попробовали расшифровать сообщение с каталогом «EINS» и, несмотря на первоначальный успех, это, похоже, не сработало, доктор откидывается на спинку стула и проводит руками по лицу.

— А что, если люди, слушающие азбуку Морзе, не совсем поняли сообщение и записали неправильные буквы или пропустили их? Я уверен, что такое случается, — размышляет он.

— К сожалению, да, — соглашается Шерлок. — Иногда немецкий радист тоже посылает неверное сообщение. Мы часто получаем такие, с отсутствующими буквами, и они должны быть дополнены в процессе перевода, как только получим исходный текст. Иногда, в процессе использования шпаргалки, мы уже можем предположить, что было пропущено. Иногда сообщение остается не взломанным, и тогда мы подбираем другие сообщения с той же датой и из того же источника. Как только нам удается найти подходящий ключ, мы можем прочитать все сообщения из этого источника, который использует одни и те же настройки. Обычно их меняют в полночь, и тогда мы начинаем все сначала.

— Великолепно. А касательно этого сообщения — вы думаете, здесь могут быть пропавшие буквы? Как нам это выяснить? Может быть, они просто ошиблись в написании в одном или двух случаях? Это ведь тоже возможно, не так ли? — устало спрашивает Ватсон. — После долгого дня набирания сообщений, где одна буква следует за другой дурацкой буквой... не знаю. Они, должно быть, сильно вымотаны, особенно на подводной лодке с еще меньшим количеством свежего воздуха, чем в этой комнате.

— В самом деле, это как же надо устать, чтобы неправильно написать слово «eins», — замечает Шерлок. — Кроме того, «Энигмой» управляют два человека — один печатает, другой записывает закодированные буквы, когда они подсвечиваются. Третье лицо — радист, преобразующий шифр в азбуку Морзе.

— Больше людей, больше возможностей для ошибок, — пожимает плечами Ватсон. — Но нам это не поможет, да?

— Мы все еще можем попробовать вариант с неправильной буквой, — говорит Шерлок. — Есть несколько примеров, когда каталог, кажется, почти работает. — Он не хочет признаваться в этом, однако, кажется, зашел в тупик. Он оглядывается по сторонам. За соседним столиком двое из пичужек устроили короткий перерыв. Одна красит губы, глядя в маленькое ручное зеркало, другая о чем-то ее спрашивает.

— Что она сказала? — спрашивает Ватсон, проследив за взглядом Шерлока и задержавшись на красных губах.

— Я не слушал, — пожимает плечами Шерлок.

— Я попытался, но у нее такой сильный акцент — я ее едва понял.

— Она из Нортумбрии1, — говорит Шерлок, немного послушав. — Там до сих пор употребляют несколько слов со скандинавскими корнями, еще со времен нашествия викингов.

Ватсон кивает, слушая еще мгновение, прежде чем вернуться к их сообщению.

— Звучит почти как другой язык. Так было и на подводной лодке. В смысле, да, они говорили на другом языке, очевидно, но, хотя немецкий у меня довольно приличный, понимал я их с трудом. Некоторые парни, я слышал, разговаривали в лазарете между собой на каком-то диалекте, который казался едва понятным тому, кто выучил этот язык уже будучи взрослым. Не «высокий» немецкий, конечно, в смысле, не то, что учим в школе. Звучало почти как английский.

Шерлок настораживается, услышав это.

— Вы знаете откуда они родом?

— Один был с севера. Кажется, из Ростока2. Другой сказал что-то о плавании по реке Эльбе, так что... возможно, Гамбург? Какие еще города на этой реке? Дрезден? У него был очень сильный диалект, совсем не такой, как у того, первого парня. Я едва понимал его. Думаю, он упоминал что-то про «stolen»3, и кажется это какая-то разновидность выпечки. Он сказал, что его мама всегда готовила его на Рождество или что-то в этом духе.

У Шерлока голова идет кругом. Это может быть ключ, который они искали, пусть и притянуто за уши. И все же, когда они зашли в тупик, любая зацепка может оказаться полезной. Он знает несколько немецких диалектов, — какие-то лучше, чем другие — и тот, на котором говорят в Гамбурге и некоторых частях Северной Германии легко распознать — «нижненемецкий»4. Он встает и подходит к полке, где хранятся множество книг, в основном словари, а также кодовые книги, блокноты и дневники пленных немецких солдат, которые удалось заполучить взломщикам. Здесь есть книга о развитии немецкого языка — от древненемецкого и средневековья до современного. В ней есть раздел о местных диалектах. Он берет ее и задумчиво листает.

— Каков, по-вашему, был процент людей на той подводной лодке из северных частей Германии, по сравнению со средней или южной частью?

— Трудно сказать, — пожимает плечами Ватсон. — Но рискну предположить, что большинство. Только это имеет смысл, если учитывать географическое положение Германии. Я не думаю, что парень из Баварии выбрал бы военно-морской флот в качестве первого варианта, скорее Люфтваффе или Вермахт. Или СС, — мрачно добавляет он, и лицо искажается от отвращения.

Шерлок ищет написание «eins» для нижненемецкого. И оно короче на одну букву — «een». Но что, если оператор «Энигмы» просто напечатал одну букву неправильно, и не потому, что он использовал не тот ключ, а потому, что его разум были отвлечены мыслями о доме? Он возвращается на свое место и берет карандаш и пробует этот вариант. Насколько он может судить, это сработало. Каталогом EINS можно пользоваться, чтобы предположить то, что человек хотел напечатать. Число выглядит так, как будто дважды в сообщении было написано «eens» там, где существует высокая вероятность появления числа. Листы Банбери тоже работают. Нет ни одного примера букв, закодированных сами на себя. Так что, возможно, это действительно был «Hamborger Jong»5, печатающий сообщение. Шерлок в восторге, трепет от работающей шпаргалки, возможность разгадать загадку захлестывает его. Должно быть, это видно по его лицу, потому что Ватсон смотрит на него со слабой улыбкой.

— Вам это нравится, да? Когда, как вы это называете, шпаргалка может сработать? Когда вы можете доказать и себе и всем вокруг, что вы умный?

Шерлок удивленно смотрит на него, не зная, следует ли ему чувствовать себя польщенным или оскорбленным.

— Да, — коротко признается он. — Пока мы этим занимаемся, то могли бы даже сделать предположение о настройках ключей, или, скорее, о начальном положении роторов, поскольку настройки кольца часто определяются ежемесячными листами. Возможно, наша полоса везения продержится дольше.

Только когда Шерлок перестает говорить, он понимает, что включил Ватсона. Мы, наш... Обычно Шерлок думает не так. Но вклад Ватсона оказался решающим в данном случае. Возможно, он не такой уж и бесполезный, как показалось Шерлоку вначале. И не такой простодушный.

— Как мы можем это угадать?

— Не угадать, а сделать выводы, — Ватсон поднимает бровь, и Шерлок вздыхает. — Да, хорошо, догадки тут тоже присутствуют. Я бы назвал это «обоснованными догадками». И удача. Но, как вы видели, это можно поправить. Итак, исходное положение.

— Инициалы возлюбленной оператора?

— Это может быть что угодно, даже если мы попытаемся сузить круг, используя сначала очень распространенные немецкие имена. Все еще вероятности. Что мы знаем об этом человеке?

Ватсон почесывает голову за ухом.

— Ну, исходя из орфографической ошибки, если она действительно была и не по вине радиста или того, кто записывает, то он, скорее всего, из северной Германии, возможно, из Гамбурга. Он либо устал, либо отвлекся, отсюда и ошибки в написании. Он тоскует по дому или, по крайней мере, думает о нем, что заставило его подсознательно вернуться к своему местному диалекту. Возможно, он уже давно в море, последний отпуск был несколько месяцев назад. Было бы полезно взглянуть на подводные лодки, которые, как известно, пробыли там некоторое время, если мы ищем их дислокацию. Так что да, возможно он действительно думал о своей девушке, оставшейся дома, или о жене и детях, или... я не знаю... собаке, которая была у него в детстве, о мамином пироге, о своем любимом футбольном клубе, или о чем-то еще.

Он на мгновение нахмуривается, а затем в глазах загорается идея.

— Попробуйте последнее.

— Футбольный клуб? — недоверчиво спрашивает Шерлок.

— Да. Для настроек нужен трехбуквенный код, верно? Если он действительно из Гамбурга и интересуется футболом или другими видами спорта, то, скорее всего, будет поддерживать либо ФК «Санкт-Паули»6, либо «Гамбург»7.

— И как это поможет? Ни один из этих клубов не является словом из трех букв, — отмечает Шерлок, не знающий ничего о футболе, кроме самих основ, и ему было бы затруднительно назвать какие-либо английские клубы. Но Ватсон, похоже, знает, о чем говорит.

— Последнее широко известно, как «HSV», — улыбается ему офицер.

Шерлок смотрит на него, чувствуя себя немного не в своей тарелке, прежде чем волна адреналина снова захлестывает его из-за потенциально работающей шпаргалки. Нет времени для зависти, из-за того, что кто-то другой узнал что-то, чего не знал он. Он снова бросает взгляд на Заголовок сообщения, где закодированы ключевые настройки. Буквы «H» и «V» там не появляются, что увеличивает вероятность того, что они действительно могут быть зашифрованы из-за особенности «Энигмы», заключающейся в том, что буквы не могут быть закодированы сами собой. Он выписывает буквы вместе с альтернативными сокращениями для другого клуба — «STP» и «FSP». С помощью большего количества листов Банбери он рисует схему с возможными настройками коммутационной панели. Затем он отдает записи одной из рен, той, что с губной помадой, которая передаст их в Домик № 11, чтобы скормить «Бомбам».

— Через несколько часов мы узнаем, сработало ли это, и были ли мы правы, — объясняет Шерлок.

— А если нет?

— Начнем все сначала, или кто-то другой подберет настройки, найдя шпаргалку из другого сообщения из того же источника.

_Ватсон потирает шею и подавляет зевок._

_— Господи, это, должно быть, очень тоскливо. Кстати говоря, у вас здесь бывают перерывы? — спрашивает он хриплым голосом. Его горло похоже также пересохло, как и Шерлока. — Я бы убил за чашку чая._

_Да, я бы тоже._

Шерлок смотрит на часы. Восемь тридцать пять вечера. Они потратили на сообщение больше четырех часов. Его официальный перерыв на чай должен был быть в восемь, в середине смены.

— Пойдемте посмотрим, сможем ли мы получить его в Домике № 2, а если нет, то в столовой. Титан с чаем пуст. Я только что видел, как кто-то пытался выдавить последние капли.

Он наблюдает, как Ватсон медленно встает и осторожно потягивается, — кажется, его беспокоит плечо — берет китель, фуражку, портфель и, как бы запоздало, трость.

— Который час? — спрашивает Ватсон, когда они выходят из здания, несмотря на то, что носит часы. _Забыл завести_ , думает Шерлок.

Стемнело, и люди закрывают ставни на окнах домиков, затемняя окна. В мягком вечернем воздухе порхают летучие мыши. Ветер переменился, и резкий запах кирпича сменился чем-то более свежим — запахом лугов, окружающих Блетчли, со слабым запахом смолы гигантского дерева и спелых фруктов. Шерлок сообщает ему время.

Реакция Ватсона на услышанное — шок.

— Черт возьми, я должен был быть у себя в семь. Я отправил свой багаж заранее, со станционным носильщиком, когда обещанная машина, которая должна была привезти меня в Парк, не появилась. Надеюсь, носильщик действительно доставил его.

— Где вы остановились? — спрашивает Шерлок.

Ватсон достает из портфеля листок бумаги.

— Букингем-Роуд, 278, — читает он, щурясь от тусклого света, — у миссис Тернер. Вы не знаете, отсюда далеко? Это в пешей доступности?

От этих слов брови Шерлока взлетают вверх. Он совершенно забыл о новом жильце.

— В полутора милях к юго-западу отсюда. Если вы пойдете сейчас, то все равно получите приличный ужин. Миссис Тернер любит нянчиться со своими жильцами, а ее огород приносит на стол больше еды, чем можно было бы получить лишь по талонам. Она вцепится в вас, как только вы переступите порог, особенно если вы будете все еще в этой форме. Ее старший сын служил во флоте, но был убит в 39-м.

— О, вы ее знаете?

— Да. Я тоже там расквартирован.

Ватсон смотрит на него и улыбается. Кажется, он искренне этим доволен. _Подожди, пока не найдешь мертвую жабу_ , думает Шерлок, чувствуя себя немного виноватым за то, что оставил ее в комнате Ватсона. Он надеется, что тот отреагирует с долей юмора. Ватсон не выглядит слабонервным, не может себе этого позволить, как врач, так что есть шанс, что он не будет совершенно взбешен или потрясен. На какое-то мгновение Шерлок задумывается, почему его так волнует реакция собеседника, но, подумав о том, что Ватсон будет жить с ним в одном доме, понимает, что все могло быть хуже, гораздо хуже.

Доктор, похоже, думает о том же.

— Что ж, в таком случае, мы и вправду встретимся. Когда вы вернетесь?

— Моя смена заканчивается в полночь. — Повинуясь внезапному импульсу, Шерлок кивает в сторону сарая рядом с домиком. — Если не хотите идти пешком, можете взять мой велосипед.

— О, спасибо, я доберусь. После всех этих часов сидения, прогулка по вечернему воздуху пойдет мне на пользу. Просто объясните, как туда добраться, и этого будет достаточно.

Шерлок объясняет, испытывая странное чувство... потери от перспективы отсутствия собеседника. _Это странно_ , размышляет он. Тот, кто обычно не выносит чужого общества, похоже, не только терпел его, но и... приветствовал? Возможно, это слишком сильный термин, но вклад Ватсона действительно заставил его работать более эффективно, а также сделал обычно утомительную задачу вполне терпимой. Что еще более странно, Ватсон, похоже, тоже наслаждался их общей деятельностью, потому что говорит:

— На самом деле, я чувствую огромный соблазн чтобы остаться, несмотря на возможность позднего ужина. Хотелось бы знать, действительно ли эти машины подтвердят нашу правоту.

— Это займет несколько часов. Если я узнаю до окончания смены, то дам вам знать. Но мы, скорее всего, услышим об этом утром. Мы должны делить «Бомбу» с другими домиками, и, учитывая, что Тьюринг сказал о проблеме, там может быть очередь.

— Ладно. Тогда я пойду. Но все же налейте себе чего-нибудь выпить. Вы говорите так, словно пересохло в горле. И не забудьте съесть свой сэндвич.

Шерлок хмурится. Он терпеть не может когда суют нос не в свое дело, едва выносит такое от миссис Тернер и особенно от ее сестры, миссис Хадсон, к которой Шерлок, по общему признанию, питает слабость. Но ведь Ватсон — врач, он профессионально запрограммирован заботиться, суетиться и говорить людям, чтобы они ели, пили и спали.

— Это ваше медицинское заключение, доктор? — беспечно спрашивает Шерлок.

— Так и есть, — выпрямляется Ватсон. — Ваш желудок урчал, не смолкая, во время наших попыток взломать код. Я понимаю, что для вас, умных парней, разум властвует над материей большую часть времени, но не забывайте, что вы человек, в конце концов.

— Есть люди, которые могут это оспорить, — криво улыбается Шерлок.

— Что ж, значит они идиоты. Спокойной ночи, мистер Холмс, — произносит Ватсон, наклоняя голову и пожимая плечами.

— Шерлок, — выпаливает Шерлок. Кажется, что уладить этот вопрос очень важно. — Мы не особо блюдем формальность здесь, уверен, что вы заметили. Кроме того, глупо использовать фамилии, когда мы будем делить одну ванную комнату.

— Меня зовут Джон, — тепло улыбается Ватсон. — Спасибо за интересный вечер, Шерлок. — Он касается фуражки в коротком приветствии.

Шерлок слабо кивает в ответ. _Почему он благодарит меня? Действительно ли ему понравилось? А мне?_ Он размышляет мгновение, глядя, как Джон Ватсон прихрамывая уходит в сгущающуюся темноту под деревьями Блетчли-Парка. _Да,_ решает он. _Мне понравилось_. Достав из кармана брюк немного раскрошенный бутерброд, он задумчиво откусывает кусочек и направляется к Домику № 2 в поисках чая.

 **– <** **o** **> –**

Остальная часть смены проходит в унылой, ничем не взбудораженной манере. Он работает еще над тремя сообщениями, одно из которых является очевидным продолжением того, с орфографическими ошибками, заголовок «FORT» используется как аббревиатура немецкого термина «Fortsetzung» — «продолжение», довольно легко расшифровывается. Еще одно, по-видимому, сводка погоды, которую он дважды сверяет с тем, какие погодные условия сообщали свои конвои в посланиях. В десять минут одиннадцатого Шерлок передает последнее сообщение молодому очкарику-дешифровальщику из Оксфорда _(еще нет двадцати, изучает математику, бакалавриат, страстный шахматист, бегло говорит по-гречески и на латыни, держит маленькую собачку, не ест мяса)_ , чье имя он, должно быть, удалил.

В Парке темно, и, если не считать слабого серебристого света растущего полумесяца, все окна закрыты ставнями. Домики приземистые, черные, массивные и неприступные, как скалы или глыбы дегтя. Вокруг толпится множество людей — темные силуэты под деревьями, многие на велосипедах, еще больше пешком. Шерлок ведет велосипед за руль, подходя к контрольно-пропускному пункту, потом садится в седло и направляется на юго-запад узкими проселочными дорогами, башня церкви в Блетчли высится темной массой справа от него.

Он обгоняет трех других велосипедистов, группу молодых женщин, и только у одной из них на велосипеде работает фонарь. На самом деле им не рекомендуется ездить со светом из-за необходимости обеспечивать темноту, что не способствует безопасной езде, несмотря на редкость автомобилей. Но чем меньше намеков можно дать немецким разведывательным самолетам, тем лучше, и постоянный рой света, похожий на светлячков, исходящих от невзрачного поместья в Бакингемшире, стал бы неопровержимым доказательством того, что там происходит что-то необычное.

Обычно Шерлок наслаждается такими ночными поездками, особенно когда, как сегодня, луна взошла достаточно, чтобы освещать дорогу. Сельская местность погружается в жутковатую тишину, какой никогда не встретишь в Лондоне, а темные дома, разбросанные вдоль дорог, создают атмосферу странного, молчаливого мира, лишенного людей. Трудно представить себе, что всего в пятидесяти милях отсюда суетливый Лондон оправляется от очередного воздушного налета, пламя и взрывы которого видны даже из Блетчли, вдалеке виднеются смертельные фейерверки, или что во всем мире с жестокой яростью бушует война.

Шерлок глубоко дышит, крутя педали и свежий воздух очищает его голову. Всякий раз, когда он проезжает под деревом, нависающим над дорогой, мгновение едет в темноте и не видит земли — это ощущается как будто он парит на велосипеде. Воздух стал прохладнее, клочья тумана окутывают поля и луга, лежащие в низинах, заставляя живые изгороди и группы деревьев выглядывать, как острова в серебристом море. По левую сторону от Шерлока, благодаря туману, поднимающемуся вверх, как струйки дыма, можно разглядеть линию небольшой реки.

Вскоре после того, как Шерлок сворачивает на Букингем-Роуд, ночной покой внезапно нарушается звуком автомобиля. Шерлок попадает в яркий свет фар, когда на перекрестке появляется спортивная модель ([ _кабриолет Бентли?_ ](https://ibb.co/NYHhNv3)Шерлок не может быть уверен, машина движется на большой скорости, а он не специалист по автомобилям) выскакивая справа на дорогу, со стороны Ньютон Лонгвилля. Она едва вписывается в свою сторону дороги, а это значит, что Шерлоку приходится изменить направление и прижаться к обочине, чтобы не попасть под машину.

 _Водитель — идиот,_ думает он, выравнивая велосипед, останавливаясь на мгновение, посмотреть на машину, мчащуюся к Блетчли. Можно было бы подумать, что нормирование бензина остановит всех тех, кто ездил ради удовольствия, но, очевидно, у этого парня есть связи. Из-за скорости автомобиля и необходимости управлять велосипедом, чтобы не упасть, Шерлоку не удалось много разглядеть в водителе, кроме шляпы и белого свечения воротника рубашки. Однако он сохранил в памяти форму машины и серебристый цвет ее корпуса, который с одной стороны казался слегка забрызганным грязью. Этот удивительный факт поражает Шерлока, с учетом того, что сегодня не было дождя и только в затененных местах на дорогах остаются лужи, где вода собралась в выбоины и еще не успела высохнуть на солнце. Он определенно собирается побывать завтра в городе, чтобы посмотреть, сможет ли он снова найти машину.

 **– <** **o** **> –**

Остальная часть поездки проходит без происшествий. Из живых существ он встречает только лису, которая останавливается в поле и смотрит на него с любопытством, и низко пролетающую над дорогой сову. Когда он ставит велосипед в сарай рядом с домом номер 278, в нем темно и тихо. Хэтти ждет его на ступеньках у входной двери, мяукает, прося, чтобы ее впустили. Когда он входит, то его встречает запах пареных яблок. Очевидно, домовладелицы консервировали упавшие в саду фрукты. Ничто не пропадает даром в эти тяжелые времена, даже испорченные яблоки на лужайке. Хэтти несется на кухню в поисках еды, а Шерлок поднимается по лестнице. Быстро посетив туалет, вымыв руки, лицо и почистив зубы, он направляется в свою комнату, импульсивно останавливаясь перед, теперь уже, комнатой доктора Ва… Джона. Внутри тихо, если не считать мягкого скрипа пружин кровати, когда сосед поворачивается во сне.

Как обычно после поздней смены, Шерлоку трудно успокоить разум настолько, чтобы заснуть. Он оставил окно открытым, чтобы впустить немного свежего воздуха, но шум ветра в деревьях за окном не успокаивает, как обычно. Поездка на велосипеде оживила его — в частности, близкое столкновение с автомобилем. Шерлок не может перестать думать об этом, что так же не способствует сну. Более того, когда он улегся на спину, закинув руки за голову, уставившись в темный потолок, ум заработал с прежней силой, а уши четко ловят каждый звук в саду и в доме, Шерлок не может не заметить, что не все спокойно в соседней комнате. Стены не такие толстые, как хотелось бы, в доме этого периода. Это была одна из причин, по которой он избавился от предыдущего жильца — тот был отъявленным храпуном. Шерлок и в лучшие времена спит чутко, а постоянный шум, лишь слегка приглушенный стеной, совсем не помогал.

Джон Ватсон не храпит. Но и спит не очень крепко. Кажется, он постоянно ворочается в постели. Шерлок перекатывается на бок, прижав ухо к подушке и злобно уставившись в стену. Он может не спать долгое время, но даже ему время от времени нужен отдых, а этот шум не помогает. Раздается слабый стук, когда кровать другого, очевидно, ударяется о стену после особенно сильного поворота. Что, черт возьми, этот человек там делает? Он что, прыгает по матрасу, как на батуте?

В соседней комнате все стихает, но лишь для того, чтобы шум кровати сменился тяжелым дыханием. Шерлок крепко зажмуривается и жалеет, что не может просто отключить слух (и разум тоже, на всякий случай). Неужели этот человек не понимает, что он не совсем один в доме. Он не храпит, дыхание слишком затруднено для этого. Что он делает? Шерлока осеняет, и он тихо рычит. Конечно, нет. Да, хорошо, у людей есть потребности. Не у всех либидо находится под таким жестким контролем, как у Шерлока, который просто считает его досадной помехой и уже давно старается не позволять ему управлять собой. Бесполезный гормональный всплеск, неудобный даже в лучшие времена. В школе, когда половое созревание поднимало свою уродливую голову, ему удавалось подавлять любые позывы, которые могли возникнуть в результате гормонального потрясения. Почему другие люди не могут делать также? Зачем предаваться этим грязным, бесполезным желаниям, быть порабощенным собственным телом? Земля была бы менее щедро населена полными идиотами, если бы большинство людей просто воздерживались бы от сексуальных практик всех видов, в особенности от тех, где вовлечены другие люди. Возможно, стало бы меньше убийств и других преступлений на почве страсти, но Шерлок вполне готов мириться с этим.

В соседней комнате опять наступает тишина. Шерлок еще плотнее закутывается в одеяло и надеется заснуть во время этой передышки, потому что если он не справится сейчас, то вряд ли сможет заснуть до конца ночи, несмотря на усталость. Но тогда, по крайней мере, он отплатит соседу, игрой на скрипке, так что если Шерлок не сможет отдохнуть, то и доктор Ватсон тоже.

И в самом деле, сон начинает подкрадываться к нему, когда он лежит, уткнувшись головой в подушку, но как только он всерьез чувствует сонливость, из другой комнаты раздается сдавленный крик, вероятно, частично подавленный, но все же достаточно громкий, чтобы разбудить Шерлока и вызвать прилив адреналина. Не то чтобы у него было много с чем сравнивать то, как должна звучать страстная кульминация. Те несколько раз, когда он был вынужден прибегать к самостоятельно стимуляции, чтобы избавиться от неудобного, нежелательного сексуального возбуждения, то делал это быстро, эффективно и тихо. Тем не менее Шерлок совершенно уверен, что звук, который он только что услышал, не имел ничего общего с удовольствием. Скорее звучало достаточно мучительно. Как будто кто-то задыхался после слишком долгого пребывания под водой, крик агонии.

Он чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам в смущении от собственной ошибки. По-видимому, его сосед в эту ночь не занимался несвоевременной мастурбацией, а, напротив, страдал от мук кошмара. Раздается еще один, более громкий скрип пружин, когда доктор садится. _Психосоматическая хромота, вызванная травмирующим опытом на море._ Неудивительно, что этого человека преследует то, через что он прошел. Шерлок тоже садится на кровати.

Из соседней комнаты доносятся слабые шаркающие шаги, открывается дверь, и доктор, прихрамывая, уходит в ванную. Шерлок слышит, как щелкает выключатель, а потом льется вода. Он осознает, что тоже хочет пить. В течении дня было недостаточно жидкости и ему надо было восполнить ее в организме до того, как почистил зубы. В ванной комнате выключается свет. Шерлок решает подождать, пока сосед не вернется в свою комнату, прежде чем сделать вылазку к крану. Но у доктора, похоже, другие планы. Ступеньки скрипят, когда он осторожно спускается вниз, вероятно, на кухню.

 _Чай,_ проносится у Шерлока в голове. _Он собирается приготовить чай_. Абсолютное успокаивающее средство для беспокойных умов. Они вольны сами готовить себе еду, даже помогать друг другу, учитывая поздние часы некоторых смен и вообще простое отношение двух сестер к своим жильцам. Вообще-то, думает Шерлок, чашка чая — это как раз то, что нужно. Ему также любопытно узнать, верны ли его выводы насчет кошмара. Нервы офицера, должно быть взвинчены ночным видением сильнее, чем может успокоить простой глоток воды. Может быть, Шерлоку стоит рассказать, где миссис Тернер хранит свой тайный запас шерри?

Он вскочил с постели, в мгновение ока накинув халат поверх пижамы. Выйдя на лестничную площадку, он видит полоску света внизу и чувствует слабый запах серы от спички, которую доктор зажег, чтобы оживить очаг. Слышно также тихое позвякивание фарфора. Осторожно обходя скрипучие ступеньки, Шерлок крадется вниз и направляется на кухню. Что-то мягкое скользит мимо его голых ног, это Хэтти проносится мимо, вероятно, в надежде получить немного молока.

— О, привет, — мягко приветствует ее Джон. — Мы раньше не встречались.

Через приоткрытую дверь Шерлок видит, как он наклоняется и тянется к кошке, которая осторожно подходит, чтобы обнюхать его руку, прежде чем решает, что это ее лучший шанс получить молоко, и трется об нее головой. На Ватсоне полосатый халат поверх клетчатых пижамных штанов и белая майка. Даже в теплом свете лампы он выглядит бледным, вспотевшие волосы снова вьются за ушами. Они торчат в тех местах, где он, по-видимому, ворочался на подушке. Он выглядит разбитым, под глазами темные тени, на лице морщины от усталости. _Значит, действительно плохой сон._ Видя, что он явно взволнован, Шерлок чувствует себя виноватым, подозревая его в мастурбации ранее, когда на самом деле он испытывал гораздо менее приятный опыт.

Доктор роется в кладовой, чтобы достать бутылку молока. После очередных поисков он достает из одного из многочисленных шкафов блюдце, ставит его на пол и наливает немного молока для кошки. Хэтти жадно набрасывается на него.

— Не уверен, что тебе полагается молоко, — размышляет Джон, стоя и наблюдая за ней, прежде чем снова наклониться и нежно погладить по голове, — но ты выглядишь такой же нуждающейся в жидкости, как и я. Интересно, как же тебя зовут.

Шерлок чувствует, что настал подходящий момент, чтобы заявить о своем присутствии.

— Ее зовут Хэтти, — говорит он, выходя на свет.

Джон вздрагивает и в изумлении хватается за перила очага.

— Господи, я не слышал, как ты подошел. Я... Надеюсь, это дозволяется. Миссис Тернер сказала, что я могу заварить себе чай, когда захочу.

— Тогда все в порядке, — отвечает Шерлок, осознавая, как несколько неловко стоит в дверях. Джон окидывает взглядом его фигуру и, без сомнения, взъерошенные волосы. Шерлок бросает быстрый взгляд на громко тикающие часы на стене рядом с коллекцией расписных фарфоровых тарелок, украшенных разными видами синиц. — Там хватит еще на одну чашку? — спрашивает он, кивая на чайник.

— Конечно. — Доктор достает из буфета еще одну чашку с блюдцем и ставит на цветастую скатерть. Оглядев кухню, Шерлок понимает, что был прав насчет яблок. Ряд банок стоит на другом шкафу в углу, ожидая, когда их на следующий день промаркируют.

— Слушай, надеюсь, я тебя не разбудил, — слегка смущенно почесывая затылок спрашивает Джон. — Надеюсь, дам я тоже не разбудил.

— Не волнуйся, они обычно спят как убитые, — качает головой Шерлок. — Миссис Хадсон любит рассказывать историю о том, как она спала во время воздушного налета, когда в дом напротив попала бомба.

Джон, кажется, немного успокоился, облизывая губы и проводя рукой по волосам.

— Хорошо, ладно. Такого давно не случалось. Не знаю, что привело к этому на этот раз. Я заметил, что стены здесь довольно тонкие, так что…

— Я только что вернулся со смены и не успел заснуть, так что никаких проблем. Кошмар?

— Да, — вздыхает Джон. — Случается время от времени. Было несколько после смерти Мэри, но этот должно быть вызван тем, что случилось весной. Обычно мне снится, что я тону, или что я заперт в маленькой комнате, а ко мне подступает вода или огонь. Или я вижу, как гибнут мои друзья, а я не могу помочь. — Он пожимает плечами. — Неприятная штука.

Шерлок машет рукой. Он тоже время от времени страдает от кошмаров. Часто утром он не может их вспомнить, остается только чувство ужаса. Особенно плохи они были за несколько недель до того, как он заболел. Майк Стэмфорд сказал, что они вызваны переутомлением и что многие взломщики кодов и пичужек, работающих с «Бомбами», страдают от них. Но даже тогда он очень редко просыпался с криком и мокрым от пота. Глядя на военно-морского врача, он подозревает, что тот сильно преуменьшил определение того, каким несчастным сделал его этот сон.

Чайник начинает закипать ( _должно быть, в нем совсем мало воды)_ , и Джон выключает газ и наливает воду в подготовленный заварочный чайник, цветастый, как и все в этом доме. Затем он осторожно переносит его на стол и садится. Шерлок секунду колеблется, прежде чем пододвинуть себе стул.

Джон смотрит на чашки, бутылку с молоком и чайник.

— Забыл ложки и сахар.

— Я не добавляю сахар в чай, — говорит Шерлок. — Только в кофе. — Он размышляет о своих пристрастиях в напитках. — На самом деле немного странно. Я предпочитаю чай с молоком, а кофе только с сахаром. — А потом он нахмуривается. Он что, пытается завязать разговор? Как странно. Но вот уже почти половина второго, а он сидит на старомодной кухне рядом со взъерошенным военно-морским доктором и старой кошкой и пьет чай.

— Для меня важно молоко, с чаем или кофе, — отвечает Джон, разливая напиток. — Поэтому мы не будем искать сахар, хотя я бы не отказалась от печенья.

— Жестяные коробки, верхняя полка, — говорит Шерлок, который обычно набрасывается на них, приходя домой с поздней смены и забывая поесть в течение дня. Джон порывается встать, но Шерлок вспоминает, что доктор ниже его ростом и что хозяйки всегда пользуются табуреткой, чтобы дотянуться до полки. — Я достану.

Вскоре он ставит перед доктором две коробки с [Джемми Доджерс](https://ibb.co/KxxpNRJ)8 _(из настоящего джема, а не из морковного заменителя, который можно купить в магазинах, хвала огороду миссис Тернер)_ и [Дижестивами](https://ibb.co/bXzfTyH)9.

— Если тебе нужно что-нибудь покрепче, я знаю, где миссис Тернер держит свой ликер, — предлагает он, потому что, несмотря на то, что доктор успокоился, он еще выглядит так, будто не помешает выпить чего-нибудь покрепче.

— Нет, спасибо. Я пью не много и не часто, — качает головой Джон, руки _(перемежающийся тремор левой весьма заметен_ ) свободно лежат вокруг чашки.

— Семейная привычка? — спрашивает Шерлок, прежде чем Джон начнет критиковать себя сам.

Тот подавленно пожимает плечами. Но, кажется, не сердится.

— Да, можно и так сказать. Мой отец начал пить после окончания последней войны. Он был на Сомме10, вернулся в 17-м с одной рукой и одним глазом, ослепшим от осколочного ранения в лицо. Любой громкий звук заставлял его вздрагивать трястись. Тогда это называли контузией. После этого он уже никогда не был прежним. — Джон смотрит на свою руку и сжимает кулак. — Не мог работать — раньше был плотником — и пристрастился к бутылке. Остальные члены семьи страдали от этого.

Шерлок замечает, что Джон обращается к отцу в прошедшем времени. Он не уверен, уместно ли спрашивать, но все равно делает это.

— Он покончил с собой?

Джон качает головой одновременно снова пожимая плечами.

— Он не накладывал на себя руки, но я думаю, что алкоголь способствовал ранней кончине, ослабляя его. Он тоже умер от испанки. После этого мама вышла замуж за его брата, что не очень понравилось остальным членам семьи.

Шерлок думает о своих родителях. Его отец никогда не воевал на фронте, но в своем кабинете был так же озабочен Великой войной, как Майкрофт — этой. Даже мать, — он сам сделал выводы, так как никто не счел нужным сказать ему в то время — внесла свой вклад в военные действия, используя связи с французской частью своей семьи, чтобы шпионить за немцами. Он вдруг осознает, что не видел их с тех пор, как начал работать в Блетчли, хотя, несомненно, Майкрофт проинформирует их о том, что занят Шерлок, если они заинтересуются.

Он наливает молоко в чай и делает осторожный глоток. Крепкий, в самый раз. Джон не поскупился на чайные листья.

Доктор задумчиво наблюдает за паром, поднимающимся от чашки, когда макает Дижестив в чай. Затем он смотрит на Шерлока.

— А твоя семья? Они еще живы, твои старики? Чем они занимаются? Не обижайся, но ты кажешься кем-то вроде аристократа из частной школы, если понимаешь, о чем я.

Шерлок не знает, стоит ли оскорбиться на это. Конечно, собеседник прав. Его семья — это то, что можно считать высшем слоем общества, и да, он действительно ходил в частную школу. Так что он вполне может это признать.

— Что меня выдало? — спрашивает он.

— Акцент и волосы.

Шерлок бессознательно проводит рукой по темной копне волос на голове.

— Что говорит частная школа насчет моих волос? — спрашивает он с неподдельным интересом. Его воспитатель в Хэрроу часто наказывала его за то, что он не укладывал своенравные кудри на пробор и не наносил на них гель.

— Выглядят немного щеголевато, — слабо улыбается Джон. — В моей школе у всех мальчиков были очень короткие волосы, чтобы не было вшей.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я уже давно не учусь в школе? — лукаво замечает Шерлок.

Ухмылка собеседника становится шире. _Ах, он дразнится. Вероятно, чтобы успокоить нервы._ Шерлок обнаруживает, что ему действительно нравится это словесное подшучивание. У доктора, похоже, есть дерзкая, остроумная черта характера, которую Шерлок ценит. Его тоже нелегко обескуражить. Шерлок знает, что в любом серьезном разговоре, когда речь заходит о чем-то эмоциональном, он совершенно никудышный, и обычно избегает их любой ценой. Хотя с юмором у него все в порядке. С юмором он справится.

— Правда? — язвит Джон. — Ты мог меня обмануть. В любом случае ты выглядишь гораздо моложе, чем я думаю.

— Как ты думаешь, сколько мне лет и на сколько я выгляжу?

— Я бы сказал, что тебе около тридцати, — наклоняет голову Джон. — Но выглядишь ты на двенадцать.

Это замечание прозвучало с такой сухой серьезностью, что Шерлок даже рассмеялся, испугав Хэтти, рыскавшую под ногами в поисках молока.

— Должно быть, это и в самом деле волосы, — размышляет он. — Вообще-то мне тридцать четыре.

Джон серьезно кивает, улыбаясь, что разглаживает одни морщины на лице, но собирает другие, более приятные на вид.

— Все дело в волосах. Но не волнуйся, рискну предположить, что эта работа здесь, в Блетчли, состарит тебя в мгновение ока. Как давно ты здесь?

— Около года.

Джон кивает, протягивает руку за еще одним печеньем, и пододвигает коробку к Шерлоку.

— Съешь немного тоже.

— Я съел сэндвич.

— Молодец. А теперь еще немного сладкого.

Шерлок закатывает глаза, но все равно берет Джемми Доджерс.

— Майк Стэмфорд сказал, что ты болел? — говорит Джон, внимательно глядя на Шерлока.

— Весной подхватил воспаление легких, — взмахивает рукой Шерлок. — Ничего серьезного, если не считать скуки, которая чуть меня не убила.

— Расскажи мне, — серьезно кивает доктор. — Я был прикован к постели около месяца, и единственным посетителем была сестра, что не помогло делу.

Шерлок прищуривается, изучая собеседника. Очевидно, он не единственный, у кого есть беспокойный близкий родственник. — Напряженные отношения?

— Можно и так сказать, да.

— Тебе пришлось остаться у нее после выписки из больницы, потому что некуда было идти. Вы не сходитесь во взглядах на многие вещи, в основном о родителях и о выборе вашей матерью супруга, который она одобряет, а ты нет, но ты также не поддерживаешь ее образ жизни и, возможно, ее пьянство, учитывая предыдущее замечание о семейной привычке или, скорее, пороке.

— Она так и не простила меня за то, что я завербовался на другую войну, — говорит Джон, — несмотря на то, что сама стала причиной сильного горя для наших родителей, когда еще был жив отец.

Шерлок на мгновение задумывается.

— Ей удалось попасть в тюрьму?

— Как, черт возьми, ты догадался об этом?

— Вообще-то, это было предположение, но оно основано на твоем описании, — мягко улыбается Шерлок. — Похоже, она поддерживает решение твоей матери, поэтому я предположил, что она могла бы поддержать общие права женщин выбирать свою собственную судьбу. Отсюда мой вывод, что она могла быть активисткой среди движения суфражисток11 и кажется увлеченной и несколько назойливой личностью, я бы не исключил, что она была одной из тех женщин, которые объявили голодовку, находясь в тюрьме, и которых кормили насильно.

— Потрясающе, — выдыхает Джон, отчего в груди Шерлока расцветает теплота. _Это вызывает привыкание_. Он должен быть осторожен, не слишком наслаждаться этим, если вдруг лишится. — Она действительно была суфражисткой. Что было бы в порядке вещей. Знаешь, я за то, чтобы женщины имели право голосовать и все такое. Но она была одной из пошедших по ложному пути, применяя насилие. И она не объявляла голодовку.

Шерлок фыркает. Всегда есть что-то.

— Однако она попала в тюрьму, — продолжает Джон, — за нападение на полицейского во время демонстрации. Она всегда была своенравной. Она не замужем, но живет в одном доме с... другом. Компаньоном, называй как хочешь. Но мне все равно, если она счастлива. Просто… я так не думаю. Она так полна ярости большую часть времени. Я был даже рад, когда меня откомандировали сюда, только чтобы быть подальше от ее дома, хотя я предпочел бы, чтобы мне позволили вернуться на море. Кстати, ты ничего не слышал о нашем сообщении?

— Когда я уходил, его еще не запустили, — качает головой Шерлок.

— Что с ним будет после того, как его расшифруют?

— Его передадут в другой домик для перевода, затем его заносят в список для перекрестных ссылок: имена, суда, должности. Затем он передается в соответствующие разведывательные службы, которые решают, что с ним делать.

— А они действительно уполномочены действовать? — задумчиво кивает Джон. — Я имею в виду тех их верхушки. Если, скажем, ты расшифруешь сообщение, в котором говорится, что такой-то город вот-вот подвергнется бомбардировке, как ты думаешь, они предупредят народ и эвакуируют из этого места, учитывая, насколько все это секретно? Разве это не выдаст то, что мы можем читать немецкие сообщения?

Шерлок пожимает плечами. Он тоже задавался этим вопросом, и, кроме того, до него доходили слухи.

— Я бы сказал, зависит от обстоятельств. Иногда разведчики фабрикуют другие возможные источники информации, к примеру, фальшивые разведывательные полеты, или истории о шпионах, добывающих жизненно важную информацию в тылу врага, или важные документы, найденные лежащими где-то, где их никто не ожидал увидеть. Счастливые совпадения, или они делают вид таковых. В других случаях разведка действительно не действует, по крайне мере так утверждают слухи. Говорят, так было с Ковентри12.

— Господи, неужели? — спрашивает Джон, широко раскрыв глаза. — Ты думаешь, Черчилль пожертвовал городом, чтобы сохранить все это в тайне? Ты знал о Ковентри?

_— Ну, мой отдел очевидно не знал, поскольку мы занимаемся исключительно военно-морской «Энигмой». Но те, кто расшифровывал и переводил сообщения Люфтваффе, наверняка знали. И Черчилль тоже. И Майкрофт, потому что он знает почти все._

Джон кивает с мрачным выражением на лице. Он долго смотрит перед собой расфокусированным взглядом. Внезапно он наклоняется, подхватывает не сопротивляющуюся Хэтти и сажает себе на колени. Кошка, кажется, ждала этого, потому что она делает нескольку кругов на коленях, сворачивается калачиком и подтолкивает руку Джона, чтобы погладил. Какое-то время единственными звуками на кухни остаются ее урчание и тиканье часов, а потом Джон глубоко вздыхает.

— Честно говоря, не знаю, смог бы я жить с таким знанием. Быть в состоянии спасти столько людей и не сделать этого... Это просто... Я бы не смог.

Шерлок пожимает плечами. Его называли бессердечным ублюдком и бесчувственным фриком, но даже у него есть совесть. Он не считает себя «хорошим» человеком с нравственной точки зрения, что бы это ни значило. Конечно, он не так добр, храбр и самоотвержен, как этот сознательный доктор напротив него, но смерть стольких людей отяготила бы и его тоже.

— Вот почему ты не политик и не один из разжигателей войны в Уайтхолле. Вот почему ты оказался в самой гуще событий и поймал пулю, чтобы спасти других, и чуть не расстался с жизнью.

Доктор медленно кивает, делая глоток чая и поглаживая густую шерсть Хэтти.

— Да, пожалуй, ты прав. А что насчет тебя? Ты когда-нибудь думал о том чтобы присоединиться?

— Ты можешь представить меня в армии? — сухо смеется Шерлок.

Джон изучает его, потом улыбается и качает головой.

— Вообще-то, нет. Ты не производишь Впечатления человека, готового безоговорочно подчиняться. Но разве ты не должен был вступить в «Хоум гард»13?

— Да, — мрачно вздыхая отвечает Шерлок. — И это была бы пустая трата времени — бегать в форме, изображая из себя солдата. Впрочем, я пробыл там недолго.

— Неужели? Как ты оттуда выбрался? Я так понимаю, должны быть какие-то дисциплинарные меры, если ты просто дезертируешь.

— Только в том случае, если вы были достаточно глупы, чтобы подчиниться военному закону.

— А ты не подчинился? Но как? Разве тебе не нужно было подписать соответствующий документ?

— Несомненно, — улыбается Шерлок. — Но, когда возник этот конкретный вопрос, я просто поставил «нет», имея в виду, что они не могут обвинить меня.

— Господи, это же гениально, — смеется Джон. — Интересно, почему никто не делал этого раньше?

— Вообще-то делали, — признается Шерлок. — Именно Тьюринг дал мне соответствующую консультацию. Он сделал то же самое.

— Вы, дешифровальщики, действительно особая племя, — с улыбкой качает головой Джон. — Тем не менее, если отбросить вашу нелюбовь к воинским обязанностям и процедурам, вы подчиняетесь командам, когда вам этого хочется. Сегодня днем тебе очень не нравилось, когда я ковылял за тобой, показывать мне окрестности и даже терпеть мое общество на работе.

— Да, — честно признается Шерлок, — поначалу. Но ты оказался полезным, так что в конце концов я не возражал. Но я должен тебя предупредить — я не самый общительный из людей. Иногда я не разговариваю целыми дням, а иногда играю на скрипке в нерабочее время.

— И экспериментируешь с мертвыми тварями, когда скучно?

Шерлок слегка краснеет и проклинает себя за это. _Впрочем, это только справедливо,_ думает он. _Наказание за его поступок._

— Ты нашел жабу.

— Да. Я сомневался, что нормирование настолько плохое, что дамы пристрастились мариновать амфибий, поэтому предположил, что она должна быть твоя.

— Вообще-то это был подарок от кошки, — защищается Шерлок. — Она любит приносить мертвые тушки в дом, чтобы накормить своих людей. Она, кажется, привязалась к тебе, так что ты тоже можешь получить несколько в будущем.

— О, без проблем, тогда я просто свалю их в твоей комнате, — говорит Джон с той озорной ухмылкой, которую Шерлок уже почти... полюбил. Что ж, он действительно ценит ироничный, даже слегка мрачноватый юмор, который, кажется, разделяет с ним сосед. Учитывая все обстоятельства, они прекрасно ладят. Джон, похоже, думает также.

— Расквартировка могла быть и хуже, — говорит он, оглядывая кухню, прежде чем пристально посмотреть на Шерлока. — Намного хуже.

— Да, — соглашается Шерлок, — могла. — Ему в голову приходит одна мысль. — Завтра же попроси у миссис Тернер велосипед. У нее еще есть один в сарае. Он принадлежал ее сыну. Возможно, потребуется немного смазать его, чтобы заставить снова работать, но это гораздо удобнее, чем ходить, особенно с твоей хромотой. До Парка также ходит автобус, но всего несколько раз в день и почему-то не совпадает со сменой, потому что расписание придумали идиоты.

— Завтра я посмотрю на велосипед. Сто лет на нем не ездил. Надеюсь, я справлюсь со своей ногой. — Шерлок знает, что справится, но считает разумным не указывать на это. — Честно говоря, я даже не знаю, в какую я буду смену, — продолжает Джон. — Деннистон не сказал. Надо будет спросить его завтра. Во сколько ты возвращаешься?

— В четыре часа дня. Ты можешь просто присоединиться, если не получил других приказов, в чем я сомневаюсь. Оба, и Деннистон, и Тьюринг, выглядели достаточно довольными от того, что я могу присмотреть за тобой.

— Ладно, что ж, тогда я пойду туда завтра утром и спрошу. — Он подавляет зевок. — И, если ты прав, боюсь, тебе придется еще какое-то время терпеть мое присутствие. Но сейчас мы должны попытаться немного отдохнуть. Надеюсь, я тебя больше не побеспокою. Просто... Я не знаю... постучи по стене или еще по чему-нибудь, чтобы разбудить меня, если снова начнутся кошмары. Или если захраплю, или еще что-нибудь.

— Так и сделаю, — обещает Шерлок, опустошая свою чашку. — Спасибо за чай. — Он чувствует странное нежелание прерывать их ночную встречу. Чай был хорош, а разговор совсем не скучен. Но ведь Джон не собирается уезжать на следующий день, так что может быть шанс повторить.

_— О, черт возьми, я весь в кошачьей шерсти, — ругается доктор, поднимаясь и сбрасывая Хэтти с колен. — Ты могла бы меня предупредить, — укоризненно добавляет он, снимая и встряхивая халат. Взгляд Шерлока падает на шрам на левом плече, ближе к ключице. Он большой, с рваными краями и все еще багрово-воспаленный. Сквозное ранение, выстрел в спину. Признаки инфекции и медленного заживления. Завораживающе._

Заметив его интерес, Джон смущенно напрягается. Шерлок понимает, что пялится на него, и действительно должен прекратить, и извиниться. Разглядывание чужих шрамов определенно относится к категории «не хорошо». И все-таки он не может отвести взгляд. Джон намеренно сглатывает и снова облизывает губы, что, похоже, входит у него в привычку, когда он нервничает.

— Настоящий беспорядок, верно? — тихо говорит он. — Мне повезло, что я не потерял полностью подвижность руки, но она уже никогда не будет такой, как раньше. И я чувствую эту чертову рану каждый раз, когда меняется погода. — Он снова надевает халат, туго и с некоторым усилием завязывая его. — И все же люди скажут, что я один из тех счастливчиков, которым вообще повезло. В отличии от многих моих товарищей.

— Ты бы предпочел умереть, как они? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— На самом деле, нет, — качает головой Джон. — Но я все равно чувствую себя виноватым. — Он собирает их чашки и блюдца и начинает ополаскивать. Шерлок наблюдает за ним, пока доктор не бросает на него взгляд через плечо. — Не хочешь убрать молоко и печенье, Шерлок?

Шерлок вздрагивает от тонко завуалированного приказа. _Джон Ватсон любит, чтобы все было на своих местах._ Обычно Шерлоку было бы все равно, он оставил бы уборку своим домохозяйкам, которые действительно жаловались на отсутствие порядка в его (или их) вещах. Шерлок не возражает против хаоса, пока он может найти то, что ему нужно. И самое главное, в его разуме всегда порядок. Но сейчас убрать коробки с печеньем и бутылку с молоком кажется правильным решением, потому он подчиняется. Джон все равно не смог бы дотянуться до верхней полки.

Они вместе поднимаются по лестнице и останавливаются перед дверью ванной.

— Хотел быстро почистить зубы еще раз, — объясняет врач. У Шерлока были такие же намерения, о чем он и говорит Джон. — Ну, ты можешь идти первым, — предлагает он.

— Раковина достаточно большая для двоих, — замечает Шерлок. — Если только тебе не нужно уединиться.

— Боже, нет, — смеется над этим Джон. — Я делил ванные комнаты с другими людьми почти всю свою жизнь. На боевом корабле не так уж много места для уединения.

Шерлок также знаком с общими помещениями со времен Хэрроу, хотя он и не вспоминает эти дни с любовью, особенно когда ему приходилось принимать душ с другими мальчиками и терпеть их насмешки и издевательства из-за хрупкого, несколько непропорционального телосложения и позднего вступления в половую зрелость, как будто он имел какое-то право голоса в этом вопросе. Но вряд ли ему придется раздеваться перед Джоном Ватсоном, который, будучи врачом, видел огромное количество странных тел.

Есть что-то странно домашнее в них двоих, стоящих рядом друг с другом перед маленьким зеркалом в ванной комнате и чистящих зубы. Шерлок удивляется, что близость другого человека больше не беспокоит его, особенно после того как долго был сам по себе. Но присутствие Джона Ватсона не ощущается ни как помеха, ни как угроза, а... оно приятно.

 **– <** **o** **> –**

В ту ночь больше не было никаких волнений. Доктор, похоже, быстро засыпает, как и Шерлок, вскоре после того, как они оба разошлись по своим комнатам. Ему снятся пчелы, серебристые машины, ряды и строки цифр, но, когда он просыпается около семи утра, ночные образы быстро стираются из памяти, оставляя после себя лишь смутное раздражение.

Он быстро заканчивает дела в ванной и одевается, спускается вниз, прокрадываясь мимо кухни, прежде чем кто-либо из сестер сможет поймать его. Ему все равно придется терпеть их болтовню за завтраком, но перед встречей с неизбежным у него есть другие планы. В сарае Шерлок вытаскивает велосипед, принадлежавший покойному сыну миссис Тернер. Выглядит нормально, хотя и немного ржавый. Проверяет тормоза, которые все еще хорошо работают, и выкатывает его наружу, чтобы смазать цепь. Шинам нужно немного воздуха, поэтому он накачивает их, а затем выставляет седло на то, что, по его оценкам, является подходящей высотой для доктора.

Отступив назад, чтобы полюбоваться на дело рук своих, он отвлекается на визг велосипедных тормозов по гравийной дорожке. Ожидая, что это почтальон появился раньше, он удивляется, когда человеком, буквально спрыгивающим с велосипеда, является растрепанная Молли Хупер. В одно мгновение он замечает ее помятую одежду, указывающую на езду на велосипеде на высокой скорости. Этот вывод подкрепляется еще и волосами, выскользнувшими из-под шарфа, и масляным пятном на чулке в том месте, где оно касалось цепи. Ее лицо раскраснелось от напряжения, вызванного поездкой, но под ним скрывается бледность, а глаза затуманены, как после ночи, проведенной без сна. Нет ни следа помады или макияжа. Вероятно, она была занята этим утром или рассеянна, и поэтому у нее не было времени накраситься или уделить должное внимания волосам. И она выглядит... обезумевшей, вот похоже правильное определение.

В спешке она не утруждает себя тем, чтобы прислонить велосипед к чему-то, а позволяет ему упасть на гравий, торопясь к нему.

— О, Шерлок, я так рада, что ты уже проснулся. Я боялась, что разбужу тебя или подам твоей хозяйке неверные идеи.

Ах да, Шерлок смутно припоминает, что для большинства расквартированных на постой, визиты представителей противоположного пола категорически запрещены, дабы избежать непристойного поведения. Не то чтобы миссис Тернер или миссис Хадсон когда-нибудь приходилось беспокоиться за него. На самом деле, были случаи, когда они не так уж и тонко намекали, что не возражали бы, если бы он «завел себе девчонку», что завершилось довольно грубым сообщением, что «девчонки» не совсем его сфера (что, оглядываясь назад, могло бы дать им совершенно неверное представление, но, по крайней мере, достаточное, чтобы заткнуть их на некоторое время). Когда люди наконец поймут, что он не ищет отношений — вообще никаких?

Он надеется, что Молли Хупер, по крайней мере, поняла его точку зрения, высказанную вчера и не пытается пригласить сопровождать ее на какое-то другое общественное мероприятие. Но судя по ее виду, она не собирается. Воздерживаясь от светской беседы и, чувствуя, что в данном случае ей это может быть неинтересно, он пристально смотрит на нее.

— Твоя смена начинается через полчаса, ты должна быть на пути в Парк. На самом деле так оно и было, но что-то случилось, что заставило тебя приехать сюда. — Он снова изучает ее внешность. — Что-то необычное и потенциально тревожное случилось с тобой в доме, из-за чего ты не спала прошлой ночью.

Она кивает, пытаясь разгладить юбку и привести в порядок волосы. Она все еще тяжело дышит, и глаза странно блестят. Шерлок надеется, что это от езды на велосипеде в прохладном утреннем воздухе, а не то что она начнет плакать. Он плохо справляется с плачущими людьми.

— Ты прав, — вздохнула она. — Кое-что случилось. Я ехала на работу, когда нашла ее. — Она захлопывает ладонью рот, и тут же из глаз начинают капать слезы.

Шерлок закатывает глаза. _Черт возьми. Неужели она не может держать себя в руках чуть дольше? Что делают люди в подобных ситуациях?_ Он делает осторожный шаг вперед. Он что, должен похлопать ее по плечу? Он видел, как люди это делают. Может даже обнять ее? Ну, может, ей это и понравится, но объятия — это уж точно не то, что он делает. Вообще.

Ну, по крайней мере, он может попытаться успокоить ее на расстоянии. Более того, ему любопытно.

— Кого ты нашла? — спрашивает он, надеется, довольно мягким голосом.

Молли шмыгает носом и роется в кармане в поисках носового платка. Шумно высморкавшись и еще раз шмыгнув носом, она смотрит на Шерлока большими глазами.

— Моя подруга Дженни. В старом карьере. Она мертва.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:  
> 1 — Нортумбрия — историческая область на севере Англии. Королевство Нортумбрия было средневековым королевством Англии на территории Северной Англии и юго-восточной Шотландии. Название происходит от древнеанглийского Norþan-hymbre, означающего «народ или провинция к северу от Хамбера», что отражает приблизительный южный предел территории королевства, устье реки Хамбер.
> 
> 2 — Ро́сток (нем. Rostock) — город в Германии, крупнейший на территории федеральной земли Мекленбург-Передняя Померания. Росток был самым крупным портом ГДР и центром восточногерманского судостроения.
> 
> 3 — Штоллен (нем. Stollen или нем. Christstollen) — традиционная немецкая рождественская выпечка. Наиболее распространенный вид штолленов имеет начинку из изюма и цукатов, хотя популярны также варианты с маком, орехами или марципаном. Для штоллена готовится тяжелое дрожжевое тесто, при этом должны соблюдаться определенные пропорции.
> 
> 4 — Нижненемецкий язык (нижненемецкие диалекты; самоназв. Nedderdüütsch, Plattdütsch, Plattdüütsch, Plattdütsk, Plattdietsch, Plautdietsch; нем. Niederdeutsch, Plattdeutsch) — язык, представляющий собой совокупность диалектов, распространенных преимущественно на севере Германии и северо-востоке Нидерландов, а также в Дании. Фонетически сильно отличается от литературного немецкого языка, однако близок к нидерландскому языку (последний иногда включается в его состав, в рамках нижнефранкской группы).
> 
> 5 — Hamborger Jong — парень из города Гамбург. На гамбурском диалекте это звучит как Hamborger Junge – явно видно различие в написании во втором слове. Однако и написание названия города отличается от того немецкого, который учат в школе (т.е. от современного литературного немецкого, который возник на основе верхненемецких диалектов) - Hamborger вместо Hamburger.
> 
> 6 — ФК «Санкт-Паули» (нем. FC St. Pauli) — немецкий футбольный клуб из одноименного района города Гамбург. 
> 
> 7 — Гамбургская спортивная ассоциация (нем. Hamburger Sport-Verein), или просто «Гамбург» (нем. Hamburger SV) — немецкий футбольный клуб из одноименного города, основан в 1887 году. Один из старейших и самых популярных клубов страны. Шестикратный чемпион Германии по футболу и абсолютный рекордсмен Бундеслиги по непрерывному пребыванию в ней, длившемуся в общей сложности, почти 55 лет. 
> 
> 8 — Джемми Доджерс (англ. Jammie Dodgers) популярный вид британского печенья, приготовленный из песочного печенья с начинкой из малинового или клубничного джема.
> 
> 9 — Дижестивы (англ. Digestives) — полусладкие печенья, возникшие в Шотландии и популярны во всем мире. Дижестивы впервые были изобретены в 1839 году двумя шотландскими врачами для облегчения пищеварения (англ. digestion – пишеварение, переваривание, отсюда и название). Термин «пищеварительные» происходил от убеждения, что они имели антацидные (противоизжоговые) свойства из-за использования бикарбоната натрия (пищевой соды). Исторически сложилось так, что некоторые производители использовали диастатический (расщепляющий) солодовый экстракт, чтобы «переварить» часть крахмала, существующего в муке до выпечки.
> 
> 10 — Битва на Сомме (англ. Battle of the Somme) — битва на французском театре Первой мировой войны армий Британской империи и Французской республики против Германской империи. Состоялась с 1 июля по 18 ноября 1916 года на обоих берегах реки Сомма. Битва при Сомме — одна из крупнейших битв в ходе Первой мировой войны, в которой было убито и ранено более 1 000 000 человек, что делает ее одной из самых кровопролитных битв в истории человечества.
> 
> 11 — Суфражи́стки — участницы движения за предоставление женщинам избирательных прав. Также суфражистки выступали против дискриминации женщин в целом в политической и экономической жизни. Считали возможным вести борьбу, применяя радикальные акции.
> 
> Продолжение в комментариях...


	4. Chapter 4

За заявлением Молли следует новый приступ рыданий. Шерлок жаждет услышать больше о ее находке _(тело, вероятно свежее, как интересно, боже, пусть это будет убийство. Да, возможно, это немного «нехорошо», но кого это волнует?)._ И все же он чувствует себя совершенно не в своей тарелке перед лицом ее горя, которое, кажется, мешает ей произнести хоть слово. Поэтому после минутного раздумья он берет ее за руку и тащит по ступенькам на кухню.

Там за столом завтракают миссис Тернер, миссис Хадсон и Джон Ватсон. Миссис Тернер разливает чай, а ее сестра протягивает доктору банку с ежевичным вареньем. Все трое удивленно поднимают глаза, когда Шерлок толкает несчастную Молли в дверной проем.

— Доброе утро, миссис Тернер, миссис Хадсон, Джон, — приветствует он их прежде, чем кто-либо успевает вымолвить хоть слово. — Это Молли Хупер, коллега с работы. Как видите, она расстроена и нуждается в чае. Много молока, два кусочка сахара. Молли, сядь, высморкайся еще раз, а потом расскажи нам, что именно произошло.

На мгновение они удивленно смотрят друг на друга, но затем, к счастью, практическая сторона миссис Тернер преодолевает замешательство от такого вторжения. Молли провожают туда, где для Шерлока уже поставили чашку и тарелку. Миссис Тернер готовит чай в соответствии с указаниями Шерлока, не задавая лишних вопросов. Затем она зовет Молли отведать его. Приглашение на чай, кажется, действительно творит чудеса. Молли глубоко вздыхает и благодарно кивает, шмыгает носом и пытается вежливо улыбнуться. А ведь она еще даже не сделала ни глотка. Шерлок никогда не перестает восхищаться очевидными успокаивающими свойствами напитка и ритуалом, сопровождающим его употребление. Миссис Хадсон, кажется, считает чай лекарством номер один от многих недугов. Учитывая его тайную экспедицию к чайнику прошлой ночью, как и доктора Ватсон, несмотря на его медицинское образование _(или благодаря?),_ Шерлок задается вопросом, стоит ли провести научное исследование свойств чая и печенья с точки зрения их воздействия на человеческую психику.

Молли присаживается, застенчиво расчесывая волосы и поправляя юбку, затем снова кивает собравшимся и с благодарностью принимает дымящуюся чашку, которую ей протягивает миссис Тернер. Миссис Хадсон приносит свежий носовой платок. Сестры обменялись сочувственными взглядами.

— Ты услышала плохие новости с фронта, дорогая? — мягко осведомляется миссис Хадсон. Молли качает головой, медленно приходя в себя после нескольких осторожных глотков чая и довольно шумного использования платка.

— Нет, дело не в этом. И я очень сожалею, что прервала ваш завтрак таким образом. Мне следовало бы сразу же обратиться в полицию, но...

— В полицию? — встревает Джон. Шерлок видит, как он напрягся, и замечает, каким взволнованным он вдруг стал. _Бить сбор. Всем занять боевые посты_. Он распознает это чувство, потому что разделяет его.

Молли кивает.

— Им нужно будет сказать, но... вообще-то я не уверена, стоит ли сообщать в местную полицию. — Она бросает взгляд на Шерлока. — Из-за... работы, знаете ли. Я не уверена, что это их ответственность. Во всяком случае, я вспомнила, как Шерлок однажды упомянул, что он детектив, и я просто... Мне нужно было с кем-то поговорить, а он живет ближе всех, так что...

Довольный тем, что Молли считает его более авторитетным человеком в деле о трупе, чем полиция, Шерлок чуть не подпрыгивает от возбуждения. Мисс Хупер определенно не идиотка. Впрочем, она могла бы перейти к делу и побыстрее.

— Да, все это очень мило, Молли, но не могла бы ты взять себя в руки и рассказать нам с самого начала, что ты обнаружила? Это было бы чрезвычайно полезно и предпочтительнее, чем твой лепет.

Раздается резкий звук покашливания. Шерлок смотрит на Джона, отрицательно качающего головой.

— Нехорошо? — хмурится Шерлок.

— Действительно, немного нехорошо. Чуть больше такта не помешает, Шерлок.

Шерлок машет рукой и начинает нетерпеливо расхаживать. Молли делает еще один глоток чая, глубоко вздыхает и выпрямляется в кресле.

— Он прав. Мне не следует мямлить, а время для рыданий еще будет. Хорошо. Итак, сегодня утром... вообще-то, я должна начать с другого. Видите ли, меня поселили в Ньютон Лонгвиле вместе с двумя другими девушками. Салли Донован приехала только на прошлой неделе. Она с Ямайки. Похоже, с ее квартирой произошло какое-то недоразумение, ее не смогли разместить вместе с другими ренами и поэтому она оказалась у нас.

— А вот Дженни... Дженнифер Уилсон, с которой я живу вместе с тех пор, как приехала сюда восемь месяцев назад. Дженни и я... мы были хорошими друзьями и много чего делали вместе после работы. Вчера после смены мы поехали в город, потому что Дженни хотела купить новые чулки. На работе ходили слухи, что настоящие нейлоновые чулки можно купить только в очень короткий промежуток времени, и она очень хотела иметь их вместо необходимости постоянно рисовать стрелку на ногах1. Она уже встретила этого парня, Джима. Я думаю, она надеялась произвести на него впечатление, чтобы он пригласил ее на свидание по-настоящему, после того как они встречались в Лондоне и в других местах. Я еще не видела его лично, только слышала, как она говорила какой он милый, и видела его фотографию. Он действительно очень красив, немного похож на [Кларка](https://ibb.co/hcw7L20) [Гейбла](https://ibb.co/8jh78WC), только без усов. И у него, похоже, хорошие связи. Несколько дней назад он принес Дженни целую плитку шоколада [Hershey](https://ibb.co/LSDbB0X), по-видимому, получив от какого-то знакомого американского солдата, а на днях дал ей пачку сигарет и несколько дополнительных талонов на одежду. Так или иначе, мы были в городе и пили чай на Хай-стрит после того, как обнаружили, что новость о нейлоновых чулках в конце концов была просто слухом. Мы собирались поехать на велосипедах домой. Но Дженни встретила коллег по работе и захотела остаться подольше и, возможно, поужинать с ними. Я устала после смены и у меня немного болела голова, поэтому я поехала домой без нее.

— Она вернулась вчера вечером? — спрашивает Шерлок, возбужденно расхаживая туда-сюда.

— Я не уверена, — призналась Молли, выглядя обеспокоенной. — Мне показалось, что кто-то был в ванной около десяти, и это не могла быть Салли или наша квартирная хозяйка, потому что Салли работает в ночную смену на этой неделе, а миссис Саффилд сказала, что она проспала всю ночь после того, как вчера вечером выпила немного портвейна с чаем. Комната Дженни рядом с моей, и когда она не спустилась к завтраку, несмотря на то, что у нас обоих сегодня утренняя смена, я подошла к ее комнате и постучала. Я подумала, что, может быть, она вернулась поздно и проспала. Она не ответила, так что я вошла. Кровать была застелена, но пиджак, который был на ней прошлым утром, когда мы уходили на работу, исчез. На покрывале лежали какие-то предметы из сумочки, а по комнате были разбросаны вещи. Она очень аккуратный человек, поэтому я удивилась что ее комната выглядела чрезвычайно неряшливо, как будто кто-то что-то искал в спешке. Ее любимые розовые туфли исчезли, как и розовая шляпка, которую она надевает только на свидания.

Молли отпила еще чая и снова нервно пригладила волосы.

— Мне показалось немного странным, что она не зашла вчера вечером сообщить, что снова собирается уйти. Она обычно делает так, потому что знает, что я буду волноваться. Она приходит пожелать мне спокойной ночи, а если у нее назначено свидание, я с трудом заставляю ее перестать говорить об этом. Как я уже сказала, я не очень хорошо себя чувствовала, поэтому легла спать пораньше. Дженни знала о моей головной боли, поэтому я посчитала, что она не захотела меня беспокоить. И, глядя на ее комнату, я подумала, что, возможно она ненадолго вернулась чтобы взять что-то, а потом ушла с Джимом или еще с кем-нибудь и осталась ночевать.

— Она как правило оставалась «ночевать» у знакомых? — спрашивает Шерлок, вспоминая женщину в розовом, сопровождавшую Молли накануне, казавшуюся очень взволнованной увидев Джона в форме. Глядя на него сейчас в штатском _(темно-серые шерстяные брюки, рубашка в полоску и галстук, заставляющий выглядеть хоть немного «почтительно», вязаный джемпер без рукавов в оттенках синего, дополнявший цвет его глаз… что?)_ , Шерлок должен признать, что униформа делала его более высоким и более впечатляющим. И более бравым. Невольно, в памяти всплывает [нотоносец](https://ibb.co/n7JmZTH)2 одной из любимых песен миссис Хадсон, которую она просит сыграть на скрипке, в качестве компенсации за поврежденную стеклянную посуду во время экспериментов. [_Все красивые девушки любят моряков_](https://ibb.co/4m1qdCV) 3. Ну, Дженни-то точно. Шерлок вынужден признать, что он тоже высоко оценивает эстетическую привлекательность военно-морской формы.

— Время от времени, — пожимает плечами Молли, в ответ на его вопрос. — Дженни пользовалась популярностью у мужчин. У нее почти всегда был парень. Ей было так легко с ними разговаривать. И она, конечно, была очень красивая и очень умная. Однажды я спросила ее, как ей это удается, но она лишь пожала плечами, улыбнулась и сказала, что я должна быть более открытой и пользоваться губной помадой. — Она бросает быстрый взгляд на Шерлока и краснеет, быстро хватает свою чашку, пряча лицо.

— В общем, как я уже сказала, — продолжает она после очередного глотка чая, — я была немного озадачена состоянием ее комнаты, но подумала, что она схватила кое-какие вещи, чтобы провести ночь вне дома, и придет на работу оттуда, где ночевала. Миссис Саффилд попросила меня отнести ей упакованный завтрак — она всегда беспокоится, что мы, девочки, мало едим — так что я взяла велосипед и отправилась на работу.

— Я немного торопилась, потому что искала Дженни и ждала, пока миссис Саффилд соберет еду, так что это заняло какое-то время и я решила ехать не по главной дороге, а мимо старого карьера. Та дорога короче, но сильно заросла и на ней много выбоин, и еще небольшой подъем обратно к дороге. Обычно я предпочитаю ездить по дороге, особенно после дождя, но поскольку вчера его не было, я решила попробовать другой путь, чтобы не опоздать на работу.

Она делает еще один глоток чая — рука, поднимающая чашку, слегка дрожит. Джон протягивает руку и успокаивающе кладет ее на плечо Молли, мягко поглаживая. Похоже, это успокаивает, потому что Молли глубоко вздыхает, благодарно улыбается ему и продолжает:

— Я почти миновала сильно поросший сорняками карьер, с грязным водоемом, вокруг которого растут деревья и много высоких растений… Я его почти миновала и вдруг увидела ее. Или нет, на самом деле сначала я увидела ее туфлю. Внизу, у пруда, все еще было довольно туманно, но ее нельзя было не заметить, ярко-розовая она лежала в зарослях тростника. Я бы узнала эту туфлю где угодно! Она так гордилась этой парой, говорила, что получила их от подруги из Парижа, жившей там до вторжения немцев. Так вот, она лежала там. Я остановилась, спешилась и, спустившись по узкой тропинке к воде, увидела ее. Она лежала лицом вниз в иле. Я осторожно подошла ближе, оглядываясь, нет ли кого-нибудь еще в карьере, но никого не увидела и не услышала. Только птицы и несколько стрекоз. Большая цапля взлетела, когда я подошла к воде, и сильно меня напугала.

— Вы проверили, были ли признаки жизни? — спрашивает Джон, его лицо оживленно и в то же время полно сострадания. Шерлок собирался задать тот же самый вопрос.

— Да. Я подкралась поближе и пощупала пульс у нее на шее. Его не было, и она была очень холодной. — У Молли снова дрожат руки, но она уже не плачет. Джон опять гладит ее по плечу.

— Что ты сделала дальше? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Я побежала обратно к велосипеду и приехала сюда так быстро, как только смогла. Я не хотела переворачивать ее или обыскивать землю вокруг, боялась уничтожить улики. Я помню, как ты однажды пожаловался на то, что полиция ходит по месту преступления, на которое тебя вызвали в Лондон, и тем самым уничтожает все следы.

— Очень мудро и внимательно с твоей стороны, — отмечает Шерлок. — Карьер, который ты описала, это тот, что у дороги в Ньютон Лонгвиль?

— Да. Хотя его и не видно с дороги. Но рядом есть небольшая рощица из буков, дубов и ясеней, где тропа, по которой я ехала из деревни, соединяется с дорогой. Ты хочешь пойти туда прямо сейчас? — Молли выглядит одновременно испуганной и странно взволнованной.

— Конечно, — заявляет Шерлок. — Дай мне час или два. Не ходи пока в полицию. Подожди здесь, пока я не вернусь, и мы сможем обсудить дальнейшие действия. Скорее всего, нам нужно будет проинформировать людей на работе и заставить их разобраться с этим. Я буду знать больше, когда увижу тело.

— Может быть, ты сначала позавтракаешь, Шерлок, дорогой? — спрашивает миссис Хадсон, которая, несмотря на тревожный рассказ Молли, не выглядит шокированной. С другой стороны, она была в Лондоне во время первых воздушных налетов и видела немало смертей и страданий. Миссис Тернер выглядит расстроенной и встревоженной, но со своей обычной практичностью наливает Молли еще чаю и ставит перед ней тарелку с намазанным маслом тостом. — Перекуси, дорогой. Мы о тебе заботимся.

Шерлок недоверчиво смотрит на миссис Хадсон.

— Завтракать сейчас, когда нужно осмотреть свежий труп? Миссис Хадсон, я определенно не собираюсь сидеть за столом и завтракать, когда наконец-то произошло что-то интересное!

Среди собравшихся раздается резкий вдох. Молли громко шмыгает носом. Джон неодобрительно качает головой.

— Шерлок, тактичность, о которой мы говорили. Поработай над этим, пожалуйста. — Он резко кивает головой в сторону Молли. Шерлок сглатывает. Доктор выглядит очень сердитым.

Подойдя ближе к убитой горем Молли, снова потянувшейся за платком, он нерешительно дотрагивается до ее плеча.

— Мне очень жаль, Молли, — говорит он. Она смотрит на него снизу вверх и кивает.

Шерлок выпрямляется, на мгновение задумываясь нужна ли ему куртка, но отбрасывает эту мысль и быстро направляется к двери. Однако останавливается на пороге. В голову приходит одна мысль. Он разворачивается и снова подходит к столу, его взгляд сосредоточен на военно-морском враче, который снова пытается утешить Молли.

— Ты ведь доктор, — заявляет Шерлок, подходя ближе. Джон поднимает голову. — Даже военно-морской доктор.

Джон еще чуть приподнимает голову, как будто хочет встать по стойке «смирно».

— Хороший?

Теперь он встает, и ножки его стула скребут по кафельному полу. Выражение его лица тщательно нейтральное, но Шерлок чувствует напряжение в его компактной фигуре.

— Очень хороший, — следует короткий, уверенный ответ. Шерлок не сомневается, что он говорит правду.

— Видел много смертей? Много ранений? — спрашивает Шерлок, подходя ближе.

Джон вызывающе вздергивает подбородок.

— Насмотрелся в избытке ужасов всяких.

— Больше не хочется? — наклоняет голову Шерлок.

В глазах Джона вспыхивает огонь: яростный, возбуждающий и опасный.

— Кто тебе сказал? — выдыхает он. На лице Шерлока расплывается широкая улыбка.

— Тогда пошли. — Он поворачивается на месте и выбегает в дверь, слыша, как за ним следует другой человек, быстрые и уверенные шаги, с едва заметным намеком на неровность походки. От трости не осталось и следа. Шерлок усмехается про себя. Конечно, он был прав насчет хромоты.

**– <o>–**

Дороги практически пусты, когда двое мужчин едут на велосипедах по Букингем-Роуд в сторону Блетчли. Лишь фермер с запряженной лошадью повозкой, наполненной мешками и ящиками для сбора яблок. Копыта [большого черного Шайра](https://ibb.co/Q6WqVDz)4 размеренно _цокают_ в мирной утренней тишине, в остальном нарушаемой только пением птиц и кукареканьем петуха в одном из садов. Шерлок задал хороший темп, и только после того как они проехали на велосипедах примерно четыреста метров, он вспоминает, что должен оглянуться через плечо и посмотреть, как поживает его спутник.

К его восторгу, доктор едет прямо за ним. Не похоже, что ему некомфортно ехать на одолженном транспортном средстве, и Шерлок с удовлетворением отмечает, что правильно рассчитал высоту седла. Не осталось и следов от ранений, реальных или вымышленных. Джон крепко держит руль обеими руками и энергично крутит педали, не делая каких-либо поблажек ноге. Шерлок улыбается про себя и пригибается чуть ближе к рулю, защищаясь от ветра.

Вскоре они добираются до перекрестка, где дорога отходит вправо, на Ньютон Лонгвиль. Шерлок показывает направление рукой и они оба сворачивают на более узкую и ухабистую, чем Букингем-Роуд дорогу; живые изгороди поднимаются по обеим сторонам, большие одинокие дубы и ясени частично затеняют ее. Шерлок вспоминает свою ночную встречу со странной машиной, произошедшей на этом самом перекрестке. Его сердце начинает биться быстрее, что не имеет ничего общего с нагрузками от езды на велосипеде.

Машина. Она ехала со стороны Ньютон Лонгвиль вскоре после полуночи. Никто из местных жителей в этой старомодной деревушке, скорее всего, не ездит на кабриолете «Бентли». Шерлок сомневается, что у кого-то там вообще есть машина, кроме местного ветеринара или доктора, и, возможно, состоятельного молочника, о котором иногда сплетничает миссис Тернер, потому что втайне влюблена в него. Кто поедет в Ньютон Лонгвиль после полуночи? Можно было бы проехать мимо, но за деревней есть только небольшие поселения. Главная дорога на юг Лондона проходит через Лэйтон-Баззард, а затем через Эйлсбери. Никто в здравом уме не станет делать крюк по ухабистым проселочным дорогам через Ньютон Лонгвиль посреди ночи.

Если только у них там не было дел. Еще слишком рано строить теории из-за отсутствия доказательств, но что, если странная машина имеет какое-то отношение к безвременной кончине Дженнифер Уилсон? Это кажется слишком странным, чтобы быть совпадением. _Вселенная редко бывает настолько ленивой._ Слова брата звенят в ушах Шерлока, когда он замедляет движение, чтобы изучить поверхность дороги в надежде обнаружить какой-нибудь отпечаток шин спортивной машины. Но пыльный гравий мало что дает в плане следов. Есть следы велосипедных шин, вероятно велосипедисты торопились утром в Блетчли-Парк. В полузасохшей луже отчетливо виден след от автомобиля, но он широкий и глубокий, покрышки изношены. Грузовик. Вероятно, молочник или даже фургон с местной сыроварни, направлявшийся за фермерским молоком.

Шерлок хочет побольше узнать о странной машине, но пока кажется целесообразным сосредоточиться на главном — на теле. Мысль об этом наполняет его восторгом. Ну и что, если другие сочтут это бестактным и жутким? Дело не в том, что ему нравится, когда люди умирают в принципе. Просто их останки так интересны и рассказывают много историй (и спокойно лежат во время осмотра!). И если благодаря своему интересу к человеческим останкам он сумеет выяснить, как они умерли, и, более того, кто же приложил руку к их смерти — кого потом можно будет привлечь к ответственности — что ж, разве это плохо?

— Это та роща, о которой говорила мисс Хупер?

Джон поравнялся с ним и показывает направо. Небольшой лес высоких деревьев возвышается над живой изгородью и редеющим утренним туманом, все еще лежащим в некоторых местах на полях. [Неравноперистые листья](https://ibb.co/hsZf31z) во множестве покрывают дорогу там, где ясень уже сбросил часть листвы. В густой изгороди есть просвет, где узкая тропинка соединяется с дорогой. Когда-то она был гораздо шире, как раз для телег, но теперь заросла высокой травой, стеблями чертополоха, [болиголовом](https://ibb.co/28W9PsN) и другими наполовину увядшими многолетниками. Колючий терновник, боярышник и дикий шиповник окружают его с обеих сторон; последний усеян плодами, похожими на капли крови. Кусты ежевики тянутся сквозь него, темные ягоды проглядывают между пятипалыми листьями, некоторые из которых уже окрашены в ярко-красный цвет, возвещая, что осень близка.

— Да, это она, — отвечает Шерлок. — А вот и наш поворот. Давай остановимся ненадолго. Сначала я хотел бы поискать отпечатки ног и другие следы.

Шерлок еще больше замедляется и спешивается. Джон тоже тормозит и ждет на дороге.

— Ты ищешь что-нибудь конкретное? — спрашивает он. — Я заметил, что последние несколько метров ты ехал очень медленно и внимательно изучал землю.

— Я ищу следы того, что здесь остановилась машина. Вчера ночью, возвращаясь домой, я столкнулся с одной на перекрестке. В этих краях не так уж много машин — особенно сейчас, когда нормируется бензин. Услышав о теле, я задумался, не связаны ли эти два случая. Время, похоже, совпадает.

— Ты думаешь, что убитая могла ехать в той машине?

— Когда я с ней столкнулся там был только водитель и никаких женщин. Но он мог высадить ее здесь. Ага! — восклицает Шерлок. Осторожно прислонив велосипед к изгороди, Шерлок наклоняется к заросшей травой обочине дороги. Видны отчетливые следы шин, они достаточно свежи и отличаются от тех, что оставил грузовик. — Жаль, что я не захватил с собой фотоаппарат, — бормочет Шерлок.

— Кажется, у меня есть блокнот и карандаш, — говорит Джон, так же прислоняя велосипед к изгороди и подходя ближе, засунув обе руки в карманы брюк. — Да, как я и думал. Вот, держи.

Шерлок смотрит на него с удивлением и искренней радостью. Доктор оказывается более полезен, чем он ожидал. Он с благодарностью принимает предложенное.

— Спасибо. — Джон сияет, и Шерлок тоже не может удержаться от улыбки.

Первые четыре страницы заполнены записями Джона. Адреса, телефоны, кое-какие наблюдения во время поездки в Блетчли, почти как дневник. Почерк аккуратный, что удивительно для врача. Медицинские работники печально известны своим неряшливым, почти неразборчивым почерком, хотя Шерлок знает, что не имеет права жаловаться. Его собственный почерк, по крайней мере, когда он торопится, являет собой заваливающиеся вбок витиеватые каракули, убористые, с длинными надстрочными и подстрочными элементами. В Парке его попросили писать только печатными буквами, потому что даже специалисты по криптологии не смогли расшифровать его почерк.

На первой свободной странице записной книжки он записывает сегодняшнюю дату, — первое сентября, — и делает набросок отпечатка шины, который он нашел на земле рядом с дорогой. Джон подходит и присаживается рядом, стараясь не потревожить следы. Они достаточно четко очерчены, чтобы различить отпечаток рисунка шины, но не настолько, чтобы определить марку. Но в данный момент каждая крупица информации может оказаться важной, и поэтому ее нельзя упускать из виду.

— Ты думаешь, это та самая таинственная машина, которую ты видел вчера вечером? — спрашивает Джон. — Не так уж много тут, да?

— Я не знаю, была ли это та же самая машина. Но эта, кажется, останавливалась здесь ненадолго. И отметины свежие, еще и дня не прошло, иначе гребни между отпечатками рисунка высохли бы сильнее. Смотри, они только начинают светлеть. Скорее всего, отпечаток был оставлен ночью, когда воздух был влажным из-за тумана, который был плотнее, чем сейчас. Как видишь, трава все еще покрыта росой там, где ее не коснулось солнце.

Джон наклоняется ближе и проводит пальцем по влажному листу.

— Я бы и не подумал об этом.

— Очевидно.

Шерлок видит, как Джон хмурится.

— Люди обычно не обращают внимания на детали, — объясняет он.

— Возможно. Полагаю, это то, чему ты учишься на своей работе в Парке.

— Некоторых из нас завербовали, потому что мы оттачивали навыки заранее, — пожимает плечами Шерлок.

Джон кивает.

— Почему ты думаешь, что машина остановилась здесь ненадолго? Он мог просто проехать очень близко к краю дороги.

— Там на листьях одуванчика и рядом в паутине несколько капель масла. По-видимому, машина слегка протекает. Такого скопления нет нигде поблизости. Кроме того, и что гораздо интереснее, там, где должен был сидеть водитель, есть след сигаретного пепла. — Он протягивает руку и осторожно поднимает упавший лист. На нем лежат маленькие светло-серые хлопья пепла.

— К сожалению, этого недостаточно, чтобы определить тип сигареты. Большую его часть, похоже, сдул ветер. Тем не менее, мы знаем, что водитель курил, и что он действительно остановился здесь, потому что, если бы он стряхнул пепел во время езды, мы бы вообще ничего не нашли. Жаль, что у нас нет стеклянного флакона, в который мы могли бы его поместить.

— В следующий раз я возьму с собой, — отмечая Джон, вставая с легким стоном _(нога, кажется, снова болит, или же разум подсказывает ему, что нога болит)._ Взглянув на него, Шерлок видит, что он улыбается.

— Да, буду признателен, — острит он, и улыбка Джона становится шире.

— Так вот почему ты попросил меня пойти с тобой? Быть у тебя мальчиком на побегушках?

— Да, — говорит Шерлок, подмигивая. — И из-за медицинской экспертизы, конечно, — добавляет он и встает. — Пошли, пора навестить несчастную мисс Уилсон в ее новом пристанище.

Джон качает головой, его веселье померкло.

— Шерлок, тебе правда надо быть более тактичным. Бедная мисс Хупер была явно потрясена смертью своей подруги, а ты говоришь об этом так, словно это лучшее, что случилось после Рождества.

Шерлок хмуро на него смотрит.

— Какой ей прок от моих соболезнований или сюсюканья? Ей или ее подруге, если точнее. Дженнифер Уилсон мертва, и какие бы добрые слова я ни сказал Молли, они ее не вернут. Единственное, что я _могу_ и намерен выполнить — это сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы выяснить, как она умерла и приложил ли кто-нибудь к этому руку. И если это так, я позабочусь о том, чтобы они предстали перед судом. Разве это не добрее и не полезнее неискренних слов?

Джон долго на него смотрит. Шерлоку трудно понять выражение его лица. Возможно, он отнесется к этому слегка неодобрительно, но в то же время попытается понять его точку зрения. Наконец Джон вздыхает.

— Я не смотрел на это с такой точки зрения. Не скажу, что ты прав, но я вижу смысл в том, чтобы что-то делать, а не просто разговаривать и держать за руки. Тем не менее, я также знаю, как важно утешить скорбящего человека, даже если это всего лишь добрые слова, объятия или даже чашка чая. Разве ты никогда не терял кого-то, кто тебе дорог?

Идя к велосипеду, Шерлок останавливается как вкопанный. Если честно, он никогда не задумывался об этом раньше. Потому что в этом никогда не было необходимости. Есть всего несколько человек, о которых он действительно заботится, и все они живы и здоровы, насколько ему известно. У него никогда не было близких друзей, потеря которых могла бы опечалить его, и не было любовников, которых бы забрала смерть. На самом деле, у него вообще не было любовников. Он помнит, как ему было грустно, когда умерли его бабушка и дедушка, но тогда он был совсем маленьким, и горе осталось лишь смутным, далеким воспоминанием. Кроме того, бабушка была больна и поэтому умерла, и, учитывая боль, которую она испытывала ближе к концу, ее смерть следует считать благословением. А дедушка, видимо, не захотел оставаться без нее и вскоре тоже умер. Шерлок вспоминает некоторое смятение, когда узнал, что библиотекарь, которая ему нравилась в колледже в Кембридже, погибла в результате аварии на лодке, но только потому, что она была очень снисходительна к нему и его склонности возвращать книги позже, и часто вместе с комментариями на полях. Так что нет, в общем и целом он не может утверждать, что был чрезмерно подвержен потерям и разбитому сердцу — факт, который он всегда считал благословением, когда давал себе труд подумать об этом. Однако теперь, под обеспокоенным взглядом Джона Ватсона, чьи потери написаны на лице, он чувствует себя странно незавершенным и незрелым, как будто он пропустил какое-то важное, очеловечивающее событие. Единственный раз, когда Шерлок по-настоящему, глубоко оплакивал кого-то — это когда любимую собаку, его спутника детства, пришлось усыпить. Ему было десять лет, когда родители сказали, что собака очень больна, и садовник, мистер Ходжсон, возьмет его на любимый пруд, чтобы он мог немного поплавать, потому что ему всегда это нравилось. Мистер Ходжсон вернулся один с печальным и озабоченным выражением на лице, и это был последний раз, когда Шерлок по-настоящему плакал. Но он не уверен, стоит ли поднимать этот вопрос сейчас. Конечно, смерть собаки не идет ни в какое сравнение со смертью человека, хоть Рэдберд в детстве и был для него целым миром.

Поэтому на вопрос Джона Шерлок пожимает плечами и забирает свой велосипед.

— Мне повезло, — говорит он.

Джон бросает на него долгий взгляд, кивает и ничего не говорит.

**– <o>–**

После короткой дискуссии о том, стоит ли оставлять велосипеды на обочине, Шерлок решает взять их с собой, не зная, вернутся ли они тем же путем. Мужчины молча идут друг за другом по узкой тропинке, ведя велосипеды рядом. Она петляет между молодыми деревьями и изгородью, наполовину окутанной росистой паутиной, и мягко идет под уклон. Нити паутины натянуты поперек тропинки и имеют раздражающую привычку цепляться за одежду, волосы и кожу. Земля пахнет мхом, гниющими растениями и грибами. Шерлоку кажется, что он слышит слабый запах падали, исходящий из рощи.

Он идет впереди, не сводя глаз с грязной дорожки и поросшего сорняками подлеска по обеим ее сторонам. Видны четкие следы другого велосипеда, не так давно побывавшего здесь — Молли, — идущие в противоположном от двух мужчин направлении. Однако больший интерес представляют отпечатки туфель на каблуках, появляющиеся время от времени там, где земля особенно грязная и не покрыта невысокими сорняками и травами. В одном случае Шерлок останавливается и жестом просит Джона подойти и подержать его велосипед. Четкий отпечаток дамской туфельки, довольно тонкой и изящной, очерчен в грязи. Шерлок быстро делает набросок в блокноте Джона.

— Очевидно, Дженнифер Уилсон шла сюда со стороны дороги, — размышляет Шерлок. — И похоже, что она была одна. Не видно никаких других следов, кроме того единственного случая, когда Молли Хупер была вынуждена спешиться из-за зарослей ежевики, преграждавших путь. На растении остались следы как кто-то с небольшим усилием пробирался сквозь них. Некоторые из спелых ягод упали на землю, и Молли прошла по ним.

Джон оглядывается на то место, в нескольких метрах позади них, где Молли боролась с ежевикой.

— Я ничего такого не заметил.

— Это потому, что ты смотришь, но не наблюдаешь, Джон, — улыбается про себя Шерлок, выпрямляется пряча блокнот с карандашом в карман брюк и берет велосипед. — Посмотри вперед. Еще одна трудная ситуация. Виноградные лозы слегка повреждены там, где Молли толкнула велосипед, но что еще интереснее, на диком шиповнике, растущем на уровне плеч, осталось несколько зацепившихся волокон.

— Розовые, — подходя ближе, осторожно срывая их с растения, с довольной улыбкой объявляет Шерлок. — Это не Молли. Сегодня утром на ней был зеленый пиджак поверх цветастой блузки.

Джон подходит ближе, чтобы рассмотреть волокна, которые Шерлок помещает между страницами блокнота.

— Получается, мисс Уилсон шла вчера по этой тропинке? Но когда? Конечно, она не пошла бы сюда в темноте, да? Тут и днем-то довольно сложно пройти — по крайней мере, с велосипедами.

— Прошлой ночью было достаточно лунного света, чтобы разглядеть основные препятствия, и она, вероятно, была знакома с дорогой. Молли упомянула, что они обычно пользовались ей чтобы сократить путь.

— И все же, зачем ей вообще захотелось пойти пешком? Предположим, она приехала на машине, почему бы не высадить ее у дома? Почему именно здесь?

— Есть несколько возможных объяснений, — пожимает плечами Шерлок. — Еще слишком рано сводить их к одному или двум и отбрасывать остальные. Пойдем, найдем тело. Я надеюсь, что оно даст гораздо больше ответов на вопросы, чем следы и волокна.

**– <o>–**

Примерно через двести метров, петляя по подлеску, тропинка резко сворачивает направо и круто спускается вниз по скользкому земляному склону. Молли толкнула здесь свой велосипед, что было ясно видно по оставленным следам. Мужчины осторожно спускаются вниз. На дне их встречает влажный воздух и запах глины. Сквозь стройные ивы, ольхи и березы, растущие на ровном месте, простирающиеся заросли тростника, камыша и цветущих пурпурных сорняков, Шерлок видит осыпающиеся земляные стены старой глиняной шахты. Линии эрозии там, где вода стекала по стенкам карьера, создали завораживающие узоры на глине, уложенной слоями разного цвета, начиная с красного и охристого и постепенно переходя в светло-серый у самого дна карьера, где свет раннего солнца отражается на неподвижной поверхности небольшого пруда. Его воды немного мутноваты, окрашены в интенсивный светло-голубой, почти бирюзовый цвет, и густо заросли всевозможными [дербенниками](https://ibb.co/fNdGFWj)5 и водяными растениями.

Оставив тропинку, уходящую налево и продолжающую петлять между деревьями и кустами чуть выше пруда, мужчины идут к воде. Когда они приближаются, хриплое карканье и хлопанье крыльев предупреждает о трех воронах, сидящих у края пруда. Сразу же становится ясно, чем занимаются птицы: выделяясь на фоне серых, зеленых и синих пятен ямы, Шерлок узнает одетое в пурпур тело Дженнифер Уилсон, лежащее у самой воды на подстилке из сломанного тростника и розовых цветов дербенника.

Прислонив велосипед к березе, Шерлок подходит ближе. Дженнифер Уилсон лежит на животе, вытянутые в перчатках руки почти достают до воды, лицо скрыто волосами. Когда он видел ее в последний раз, волосы были искусно уложены гладкими волнами, закреплены шпильками и украшены розовой лентой. Теперь они слегка взъерошены, а рядом лежит шляпа. _Она бежала по тропинке и отряхивала волосы, пытаясь избавиться от тонких нитей паутины_. На ногах чулки, не хватает одной туфли. Она лежит в нескольких метрах от нее, вымазанная в глине. Скорее всего, каблук застрял в липкой грязи у кромки воды, а она пошла дальше, оставив туфлю. _Должно быть, она отчаянно спешила, учитывая, как, по словам Молли, она любила эти туфли. Они не новые, на самом деле им уже несколько лет, но ухоженные и только недавно отполированные._ На ней серо-розовая шерстяная юбка с пурпурным плетением [«собачий клык»](https://ibb.co/5v8k7Mc)6 и пиджак в тон, а под ним розовая блузка с бантом и оборчатым воротничком — та же самая одежда, что была на ней накануне, когда Шерлок видел ее в последний раз, не считая пиджака, который она, должно быть, взяла из дома. Шляпка тоже розовая, асимметричная, весьма причудливая и стильная, украшена шелковыми цветами, розовыми стеклянными бусинами и фазаньими перьями, выкрашенными в пурпурный цвет, одно из которых треснуло и почти отломилось. Чулки дорогие, судя по блеску нейлоновые _(их действительно трудно приобрести даже в Лондоне)_ , но на них остались следы, где, по-видимому, колючки или ветки зацепили тонкий материал.

Шерлок подходит ближе. Он внимательно осматривает землю вокруг тела — несколько отпечатков довольно маленькой обуви без каблука. Очевидно, Молли. Они ведут к телу и от него, показывая углубление, где Молли присела на корточки, чтобы нащупать пульс своей подруги на шее. В грязи, рядом с лицом мертвой женщины, видны крошечные следы вороньих лап и что-то похожее на крысиный след. Помимо этого, Шерлок замечает только следы самой Дженнифер Уилсон, сначала каблуки ее парижских туфель, а затем, два следа от ноги в чулке после потери туфли, когда она продолжала идти вперед, чтобы... да, чтобы сделать что?

 _Судя по ее растрепанным волосам и испорченным чулкам, она пришла сюда в спешке,_ — размышляет Шерлок, медленно приближаясь, и присаживаясь на корточки рядом с телом. _Как минимум, быстро шла, почти бежала. Есть еще следы кого-то, кто поскользнулся на крутом склоне и не удержался на ногах. Это не Молли — она пошла вверх, а не вниз. Итак, Дженнифер быстро шла по тропинке в залитой лунным светом темноте. Но зачем? Что случилось? Она приехала на машине? След идет со стороны Ньютон Лонгвила, заканчивается у обочины, как раз там, где ответвлялся тропинкой короткий путь к ее дому. Так что да, она приехала на машине, после того, как ее встретили у квартиры. Вопрос Джона справедлив: зачем вообще возвращаться в темноте? Разногласия с водителем? Не хотела, чтобы хозяйка или соседи увидели, как она выходит из машины? Вряд ли, если ранее ее встретили у дома. Что еще говорит нам тело о событиях прошлой ночи? И что еще важнее, как она умерла? Кроме Молли и нас, у карьера уже давно никого не было, по крайней мере на этой стороне пруда. Других следов поблизости нет._

Осторожные шаги заставляют Шерлока поднять голову. Джон стоит рядом и с беспокойством смотрит на тело.

— Бедная девочка, — тихо замечает он, и смотрит на Шерлока.

Глядя на него в ответ, Шерлок гадает, не является ли это еще одним проявлением такта. Сантиментами? Должен ли он быть более потрясен, увидев мертвое тело? Должен ли он выразить какое-то сожаление или скорбь по поводу ее кончины? Кроме того, Джон — врач, прошел две войны и, вероятно, видел больше смертей, чем Шерлок. Почему его так беспокоит то, в каком состоянии он увидел Дженнифер Уилсон, если он ее даже не знал? _И почему это не беспокоит меня? Неужели я на самом деле настолько бессердечен или просто практичен?_

Шерлок слегка встряхивается. Лучше не думать об этом сейчас. Перед нами стоит задача. К счастью, Джон, кажется согласен с ним.

— Нашел что-нибудь интересное? — спрашивает он.

Шерлок быстро рассказывает ему, что он выяснил исходя из ее одежды.

— Я еще не видел ничего, что указывало бы на то, что ее убило. Ни на спине, ни на шее, ни на руках, ни на запястьях — перчатки выглядят неповрежденными, — ни на ногах никаких видимых повреждений нет. Нам придется перевернуть ее, чтобы увидеть ее лицо. Иди сюда и помоги мне.

Вместе они осторожно перекладывают тело на спину. Трупное окоченение уже наступило, но Шерлок замечает его лишь мельком. Его взгляд прикован к ее лицу. Рядом с ним громко выдыхает Джон.

— Боже мой, — бормочет он.

Шерлок кивает. Под слоем грязи, где она, очевидно, упала лицом вниз в мягкую глину у кромки воды, черты лица Дженнифер Уилсон не бледны в смерти, а сохраняют слабый розовый румянец. Ее глаза плотно закрыты, а рот со следами темно-розовой помады _(подкрасила незадолго до смерти, но размазана, возможно, от поцелуев)_ приоткрыт, как будто она кричала или хватала ртом воздух. Вместе со сжатыми в кулаки руками она выглядит так, словно умерла от боли, но на ее лице, кроме пятен грязи, не видно никаких повреждений. На ее одежде нет ни капли крови, ни единого повреждения.

Шерлок бросает взгляд на Джона, который наклонился ближе, словно прислушиваясь к ее несуществующему дыханию. Он нащупывает пульс на ее запястье, проверяет жесткость руки, затем наклоняется к ее лицу. Кажется, он ее обнюхивает. Через мгновение он кивает и отходит.

— Есть идеи, как давно она мертва? — спрашивает Шерлок. В конце концов, Джон-врач, и его медицинские познания намного лучше, чем у Шерлока.

— Я бы сказал, от шести до восьми часов. Ночь была довольно холодной, что замедлило бы трупное окоченение, но судя по ее состоянию, она бежала или, по крайней мере, быстро шла _(о, так он заметил это. Весьма впечатляюще)_ что, с другой стороны, ускорило бы его. Что же касается причины ее смерти... — Он показывает Шерлоку, чтобы тот последовал его примеру и понюхал ее.

Шерлок наклоняется и более внимательно смотрит на розовые пятна на ее щеках, которые не являются остатками румян, а каким-то состоянием кожи. И тут он замечает это. Сквозь пьянящий минеральный запах глины, гниющего тростника, листьев и грязи он слышит слабый запах горького миндаля.

— Цианид? — спрашивает Шерлок, вскидывая голову вверх и смотря на Джона.

— Похоже на то. Это объясняет следы синюшности на ее коже. Нам надо спросить у мисс Хупер, помнит ли она, было ли ее лицо еще розовее, когда она нашла ее.

— Она не видела ее лица, — рассеянно размышляет Шерлок. _Цианид. Яд. Почти мгновенная смерть от удушья. Это объясняет, почему на теле нет других повреждений. Но как она могла подвергнуться воздействию яда?_

Он понимает, что, должно быть, высказал свои мысли вслух, потому что Джон начинает тщательно обыскивать тело. Он наклоняется вперед и тянется к ее полуоткрытому рту, колеблется, но потом резко раскрывает ей челюсти. Он сознательно ковыряется в ее зубах, а затем мрачно кивает, когда появляется маленькая сломанная капсула. Он не трогает ее и не вынимает травинкой изо рта, просто оставляет на языке. То, что видят двое мужчин является достаточным доказательством.

Джон тихо присвистывает сквозь зубы.

— Никогда не думал, что увижу такое вблизи. Откуда, черт возьми, она это взяла? Они определенно не стандартного выпуска, и ты не можешь просто зайти в аптеку и купить горсть капсул цианида. И зачем она ее раскусила, Шерлок? Должно быть, она была в отчаянии, раз выбрала такой конец.

— В самом деле, зачем, — бормочет Шерлок, задумчиво глядя на мертвую женщину. Его сердце бьется сильно и быстро. Это даже лучше, чем он ожидал. Запутанно. Невероятно захватывающе. Он складывает руки перед собой и подпирает подбородок кончиками пальцев.

— Конечно, для уверенности, нам придется подождать заключения коронера, — продолжает Джон, — но, по крайней мере, теперь мы можем исключить убийство. Капсула явно была принята самостоятельно.

— Да, — сужает глаза Шерлок. — Но это не исключает убийства. Пока нет. Мы слишком мало знаем о мисс Уилсон и обстоятельствах, но она не производила впечатления самоубийцы, когда я встретил ее вчера. То, что мы узнали о ней от Молли, также не указывает на склонность к самоубийству. Но даже ты заметил, что она пришла сюда в спешке, вероятно, в середине ночи, судя по предполагаемому времени ее смерти. Учитывая все имеющиеся у нас доказательства, она не просто-напросто хотела срезать путь домой. Тропинка не очень удобная для пеших прогулок даже днем, как ты правильно заметил, и она, вероятно, использовала велосипед, чтобы добираться до работы и обратно, судя по форме ее икр и общей практичности, а также учитывая расстояние от ее жилья до Парка. Но прошлой ночью она не поехала на велосипеде, а значит она воспользовалась другим транспортным средством. Нам нужно проверить, приехала ли она из города домой на велосипеде, а затем сменила ли велосипед на что-то другое после того, как забрала пиджак.

— Ты имеешь в виду поездку на таинственной машине?

— Скорее всего. Нам нужно узнать о ней побольше. Ну, мне кажется, я кое-что знаю. Вчера о ней можно было многое узнать. Но мне бы хотелось, чтобы мои выводы подтвердились. Мы должны поговорить с Молли и ее квартирной хозяйкой, осмотреть комнату. Поговорить с ее коллегами по работе и найти этого Джима, ее «друга», что бы это ни подразумевало.

— Узнать водит ли он машину?

— Да, либо он, либо кто-нибудь из ее знакомых.

— И если у кого-то из них есть доступ к капсулам с цианидом, — мрачно добавляет Джон. Он проводит рукой по лицу, чтобы смахнуть прилипшую ко лбу паутину, которую, кажется, до сих пор не замечал. — Почему она умерла, Шерлок? — тихо спрашивает он. — Такая яркая молодая женщина, как она…

— На это может быть несколько причин, — пожимает плечами Шерлок. — Пока еще слишком рано делать предположения. Это может быть что угодно — от любовной ссоры до разглашения государственной тайны.

Услышав последнее, глаза Джона загораются.

— Ты думаешь, она участвовала в каком-то заговоре? Шпионаж или что-то в этом роде?

Увидев выражение его лица, едва скрываемое волнение, Шерлок едва сдерживает улыбку. Он узнает это чувство, о, действительно узнает. Такое же возбуждение пробегает по его венам.

— Пока рано говорить, — предостерегает он, снова изучая тело. Что-то не дает ему покоя с тех пор, как он впервые увидел неподвижную фигуру. Что-то здесь не так. Шерлок выпрямляется и делает несколько шагов назад для лучшего обзора. Он идет по следам женщины, пытаясь восстановить в памяти ее последние мгновения. — После того, как она спустилась по склону и сошла с тропинки, ее шаги стали шире, — проговаривает он вслух. — Она действительно торопилась. Носки оставили более глубокий отпечаток, чем каблуки. Она бежала. Но потом, дойдя до пруда, замедлила шаг, когда земля превратилась в грязь. Туфля застряла, но она продолжала идти, пока почти не достигла воды. На этой соломенной кочке она остановилась. Что же потом произошло? Похоже она постояла некоторое время, отпечатки ее ног довольно глубоки и наполнились водой. Что она делает? Должно быть, она сняла шляпку, потому что та была закреплена булавками, которые, вероятно, отвалились пока она шла через подлесок, но не настолько, чтобы шляпка упала сама по себе. Судя по состоянию волос, она несколько раз провела по ним рукой. В какой-то момент она раскусила капсулу. Где она его хранила? Не во рту. Опасность раскусить ее во время бега или неровной ходьбы была бы слишком велика, и она, похоже, намеренно выбрала это место, чтобы покончить с собой. Почему? Какая тут связь? В какой-то момент она решает раскусить капсулу. Яд действует очень быстро. Она опускается на колени — на земле, на юбке, и на чулках видны четкие следы, — потом падает на живот. Она все еще жива, ее руки рефлекторно двигаются вперед, чтобы предотвратить падение. Но она теряет сознание и вскоре умирает, в считанные минуты. Но тут что-то, что не сходится... что-то, что мы упустили из виду...

Он раздраженно вздыхает и нетерпеливо проводит рукой по волосам, оглядываясь на Джона, который смотрит на него с благоговейным выражением.

— Ты совершенно невероятен, ты знаешь это? — говорит ему Джон с улыбкой.

Шерлок прекращает беспокойное мельтешение, совершенно удивленный и странно... тронутый этим замечанием. Он чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам. Сердце странно и прерывисто стучит. Такая похвала очень неожиданна. Никто раньше не называл его невероятным и, похоже, на самом деле имел в виду его личность, а не просто Шерлоково пренебрежение правилами хорошего тона, которые были описаны термином «невероятно грубо». Шерлок закусывает губу.

— Ты так думаешь? — неуверенно спрашивает он.

— Конечно, — отвечает Джон с открытым и искренним выражением на лице. — Я, конечно, не невнимателен и не слеп, но мне никогда не удалось бы собрать так много фактов за такое короткое время. Тебе придется повторить то, что ты только что сказал — я запишу. Ты же понимаешь, что рано или поздно нам придется сообщить в полицию.

— Позже, — машет рукой Шерлок. — Факт заключается в том, что… подожди. — Он возвращается к телу и опускается на колени рядом, поднимая правую руку. Одна кисть сжата в кулак плотнее, чем другая. Аккуратно он распрямляет окоченевшие пальцы. Пурпурная замшевая перчатка пропитана водой и испачкана глиной.

— Что это? — спрашивает Джон, подойдя достаточно близко, чтобы перегнуться через плечо Шерлока. Шерлок улавливает запах мыла, шерсти, чая и пота от езды на велосипеде. Сочетание не должно быть ароматным, но, как ни странно, это так.

Доктор показывает на мокрый комок свернутой бумаги, показавшийся в кулаке мертвой женщины. Шерлок осторожно берет его и начинает разворачивать. Он очень легко рвется. Бумага дешевая, наподобие газетной, или той, что с начала войны, благодаря нормированию, используют для туалетной бумаги. Но на ней явно было что-то написано – видны разводы от чернил, и она наполовину промокла от воды. Шерлок на бедре расправляет бумажный листок. Кажется, что это всего лишь фрагмент — оторванный угол большого листа.

— Это что, буквы? — спрашивает Джон. — Не могу разобрать ни одного слова, но они четко сгруппированы вместе. Эй, это выглядит также как сообщения «Энигмы».

— Да, — задумчиво отвечает Шерлок. — Но буквы написаны от руки, а не напечатаны на машинке. Они наклонены и неровные, как будто их быстро писали. Они выглядят так, словно кто-то скопировал их из другого сообщения. Не все буквы читаемы, но похоже, что они разбиты на два длинных ряда, каждый из которых состоит фактически из одних и тех же букв, сгруппированных в блоки по пять, как напечатанные сообщения «Энигмы». Что-то было написано под двумя рядами, но чернила здесь почти полностью вытекли. Я могу разобрать только буквы «SA», остальное — одна большая чернильная клякса.

— «SA», — задумчиво произносит Джон. — Есть идеи, что это значит? И зачем записывать два одинаковых ряда?

— Не знаю. Но мы постараемся сохранить бумагу. У тебя есть платок?

Джон роется в карманах.

— Вот.

Шерлок осторожно кладет бумагу поверх квадратика ткани, складывает и засовывает в блокнот, надеясь, что хлопок и страницы блокнота впитают немного влаги и предотвратят дальнейшее разрушение бумаги.

Джон настороженно наблюдает за ним.

— Может стоит оставить это здесь, для полиции? Это улика, в конце концов.

— Если мы оставим ее здесь, в сырости, чернила потекут еще сильнее, и она станет совершенно не читаема, — фыркает Шерлок. — Не волнуйся, мы скоро сообщим в полицию. На самом деле, мы должны вернуться домой и забрать Молли. Она должна сопровождать нас, как человек, нашедший тело.

— Куда? В город?

— Нет, в Парк. Я сомневаюсь, что коммандер Деннистон захочет, чтобы это дело расследовала местная полиция. В конце концов, рабочее место Дженнифер Уилсон должно оставаться тайной, или, скорее, характер ее работы в поместье. Мы доложим ему, и пусть он решает, кто должен участвовать в расследовании. Я думаю, он захочет вызвать военную полицию, скорее всего, кого-то из Лондона. Будем надеяться, что они не окажутся полными имбецилами.

— Как ты собираешься оправдать наше участие? В смысле, то, что мы здесь делали, было не совсем законно, не так ли? Нас могут обвинить в уничтожении или краже улик.

— Не волнуйся, — говорит Шерлок, бросая на него быстрый взгляд. — Большую часть собранных нами улик полиция никогда бы не заметила, а уж тем более не распознала. Все будет хорошо.

Джон кивает, не вполне убежденный сомнением, написанным на лице Шерлока.

— А как же твоя работа?

— _Это_ моя работа, — отвечает Шерлок и вздыхает. — А, ты имеешь в виду взламывания кодов. — Он смотрит на часы. Сейчас четверть одиннадцатого. — Ну, моя смена начинается в четыре, есть еще почти шесть часов, чтобы осмотреть комнату Дженни и еще раз поболтать с Молли. И да, найти Деннистона и сообщить ему о смерти мисс Уилсон. Это значит, что нам не следует тут задерживаться. Я думаю, мы увидели здесь все, что могли. Давай пройдем по тропинке вокруг пруда и посмотрим, где она заканчивается. Мы можем вернуться на велосипедах к тому месту на дороге, и поискать больше доказательств присутствия автомобиля.

Шерлок возвращается к своему велосипеду. Поняв, что Джон не следует за ним, он оборачивается и видит доктора, который стоит, засунув руки в карманы, расправив плечи, и качает головой, глядя на Шерлока.

— Что?

— Тебе это нравится, не так ли? Для тебя это еще одна головоломка, только на этот раз она не просто включает в себя коды и шифры.

Глаза Шерлока сузились.

— Проблема? Не так давно ты тоже казался взволнованным.

— Да, верно. Но я спрашивал себя, хорошо ли это. Я врач, а не детектив или следователь.

— И все же ты здесь. При малейшем намеке на кровопролитие, потенциальное волнение и опасность ты вскочил и последовал за мной. Так что если мое увлечение этим делом... назовем это словом «неуместно», то и твое тоже. И я думаю, что тебе будет лучше, если будешь меньше беспокоиться об этом. Мы можем раскрыть это дело, Джон. Выяснить, почему она покончила с собой. Или была убита.

— Убита? — хмурится Джон. — Я все еще верю, что это было самоубийство.

— Так ли это? Мы пока не знаем мотива преступления. Но я намерен это выяснить. — Сделав шаг ближе к доктору, Шерлок добавляет: — И я был бы очень признателен тебе за помощь.

Джон смотрит на него снизу вверх и слегка наклонив голову.

— В качестве врача? — спрашивает он, все еще с оттенком сомнения в голосе, как будто Джон еще не доказал свою полезность Шерлоку.

— Да, — ухмыляется Шерлок. — До сих пор вы были просто бесценны, доктор Ватсон. Но вы представляете еще большую ценность в качестве мальчика на побегушках. Интересно, что еще вы храните в своих замечательных карманах?

— Очень смешно, — фыркает Джон, но ухмыляется в ответ. — Не жди никаких волшебных колец, — бормочет он, тем самым давая Шерлоку понять о своих предпочтениях в чтении.

— Ну, я слышал, они довольно редки.

Джон смеется, вынимает руки из карманов.

— Ну, тогда ведите, мистер Детектив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Про стрелку на ногах и зачем это делалось можно почитать тут: https://novate.ru/blogs/011218/48591/
> 
> 2 — Нотный стан (нотоносец) в музыкальной нотации — набор параллельных горизонтальных линий (нотных линеек), на которых и между которыми записываются ноты. Нотный стан состоит, как правило, из пяти линеек, однако применяются также нотоносцы из одной (нотоносец-«нитка»), четырех, шести и другого количества линеек, бывают даже нотоносцы без линеек (используется, например, в хоровом пении для обозначения партий «хлопки в ладоши», «щелчки пальцами», «топ ногой»).
> 
> 3 — Слова из традиционной британской песни «Эй, корабль! (Все красивые девушки любят моряков) – анг. Ship Ahoy! (All the Nice Girls Love a Sailor) - песня английского мюзик-холла 1908 года, написанная Беннеттом Скоттом и Эй Джей Миллзом.  
> Впервые песня была исполнена Хэтти Кинг, выдававшая себя за мужчину (настоящее имя Уинифред Эммс (англ. Winifred Emms (4 April 1883 – 28 September 1972) - английская артистка, которая играла в мьюзик-холлах в течение 70 лет.  
> Позже она сказала, что впервые спела ее в ливерпульском Театре «Эмпайр» в 1908 году, но песня не имела успеха до 1909 года, когда стала популярной и к концу года ее описывали как величайший пантомимный хит за четыре года. Эта песня осталась в репертуаре Кинг на всю оставшуюся жизнь и все так же оставалась популярной. 
> 
> Текст песни: https://lyricsplayground.com/alpha/songs/a/allthenicegirlsloveasailor.html  
> Послушать: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mg36V-P8ePY&list=PLfVIaOHqrkAqNEK9SQIIt5Pr8lRgCIj0H&index=2
> 
> 4 — Шайр (англ. Shire) — британская порода лошадей-тяжеловозов. Лошади этой породы отличаются высоким ростом. Шайры в разное время ставили мировые рекорды как самые большие лошади, и как самые высокие лошади. Название происходит от английского «шир» — графство.
> 
> 5 — Дербе́нник (или Подбере́жник) — род многолетних травянистых растений семейства Дербенниковые. Произрастает во влажных, но светлых местах, по берегам рек, на заболоченных лугах. Образует обширные, но не густые куртины. Надземные части дербенника иволистного используются в лекарственных целях.
> 
> 6 — «Собачий клык», он же «зуб гончей» (houndstooth) — это более выразительный рисунок, но иногда он может вызвать рябь в глазах. Масштаб у него бывает разным. Мелкие версии в среднем более универсальны, чем крупные; иногда их называют термином puppytooth («щенячий клык»). По степени официальности «собачий клык» несколько уступает «елочке» и «ячменному колосу». Естественно, чем он крупнее, тем неформальнее.


	5. Chapter 5

Тропинка продолжает петлять между ивами, ольхой и березами, круглыми пучками тростника и соломы. Неоднократно попадается грязная земля, где пруд вышел из берегов из-за прошедших на прошлой неделе сильных дождей. Даже в этих местах видны только следы ног Молли и следы шин ее велосипеда. На дальней стороне пруда, немного возвышаясь над его бирюзовой поверхностью, находится ровное пространство, похожее на искусственное плато. Обветшалые кирпичные стены, осколки стекла, деревянные доски и ржавые железные перила указывают на то, что когда-то здесь стояли здания. Шерлок предполагает, что это были сараи, где те, кто разрабатывал карьер хранили инструменты и технику, использовавшуюся для извлечения глины. Теперь руины захвачены воронами, а цапля сидит на остатках от торцевой стены. Нескольких обветшалых стен сгорели. По-видимому, большая часть деревянных балок сожжена огнем.

— Что за богом забытое место, — бормочет Джон, бросая взгляд через плечо туда, где лежит тело Дженнифер Уилсон. Шерлок делает то же самое, чтобы определить, можно ли ее заметить с этой точки. Но, несмотря на ярко-розовую одежду, она хорошо скрыта густой растительностью. В воздухе ощущается слабый запах дыма.

— Кто-то жжет листья и обрезанные ветки с живой изгороди, — говорит Шерлок. — Это не с кирпичного завода. Ветер дует не с той стороны, чтобы донести эту вонь. Деревня недалеко отсюда. Скорее всего, за теми деревьями.

Он указывает на другие заросли, граничащие с карьером с этой стороны. За развалинами тропинка расширяется, превращаясь в то, что когда-то было главной дорогой, ведущей в карьер. Деревья, кустарники и высокие растения начинают прорастать сквозь нее, но все еще видны глубокие следы, оставленные тяжелыми повозками, как и щебень из битых кирпичей и черепицы, которыми давным-давно заполняли выбоины на дорогах. Мужчины снова садятся на велосипеды и, осторожно объезжая новые лужи на дороге, покидают карьер.

Заросли, упирающиеся в преграду в виде орешника, терновника, боярышника и шиповника, похожи на колючую стену. За ними лежат луга и поля. Последние выглядят так, словно их недавно вспахали, в бороздах еще видны пучки травы, глинистая почва усеяна мелкими камнями и галькой. Шерлок вспоминает, как миссис Тернер рассказывала ему о новых правилах, на которые жаловался ее друг-молочник. Чтобы накормить страну и сделать ее как можно более независимой от импорта продовольствия из-за границы, Министерство продовольствия постановило, что земли, использовавшиеся ранее для выпаса скота или сенокоса, теперь должны быть подготовлены для возделывания сельскохозяйственных культур: пшеницы и ржи, картофеля, репы и сахарной свеклы. [«Копай для победы»](https://ibb.co/dMh6bf1)1, — сказала миссис Тернер и тут же превратила свой любимый розовый сад в огород.

Шерлоку было все равно, хотя он и понимал опасность чрезмерной зависимости от трансатлантических составов и их грузов. Его повседневная работа связана в основном с их защитой. Без расшифровки сообщений Кригсмарине и получении информации о расположении их страшных подводных лодок, в последние годы было бы потоплено гораздо больше кораблей союзников, что привело к потери не только жизней, но и жизненно важных грузов. Гитлер пытается заморить Англию голодом, но пока его ключевая фигура в Атлантике, гроссадмирала Дёница2, похоже хорошо выполняет свою работу.

— Ты знаешь, где именно живет мисс Хупер? — спрашивает стоящий рядом с Шерлоком Джон. Они остановились на опушке небольшого леса и смотрят поверх полей и живых изгородей на дома Ньютона Лонгвиля, разбросанные вокруг маленькой церкви. Облако темного дыма поднимается вверх от чего-то похожего на деревенскую поляну. Шерлок чувствует запах смолы в дыму. Возможно, жители деревни подрезали тисовые ветви на церковном дворе и теперь сжигают их, или же они вскопали еще одно ранее заброшенное место, чтобы превратить его в новое поле или сад.

— Нет, не знаю, — отвечает Шерлок, чувствуя легкую досаду на себя за то, что не спросил Молли перед отъездом. — Сомневаюсь, что это будет трудно выяснить в такой маленькой деревне как эта, но я предлагаю вернуться домой, забрать ее и обсудить дальнейшие действия. Я надеюсь, что ее хозяйка не захочет за это время убрать комнату Дженнифер.

— Ну, она еще не знает о ее смерти, — вставляет Джон. — Мы могли бы разделиться, если ты хочешь немедленно осмотреть ее комнату. Я могу вернуться и забрать Молли, а ты постарайся найти ей жилье. Хотя, — он почесывает голову, — люди могут начать говорить, если ты это сделаешь. Ну, знаешь, деревенские жители, сплетни и все такое, молодой человек, спрашивающий о месте проживания леди.

— Люди мало чем еще занимаются, — отмахивается и усмехается Шерлок. — Вообще-то твое предложение весьма заманчиво. — Он на мгновение задумывается. На самом деле это кажется наиболее целесообразным решением. _Отличная идея, Джон._ — Да, давай так и сделаем. Приведи сюда Молли. Ей нужно поговорить с хозяйкой и рассказать ей, что случилось. Она может показать нам также окрестности. Ее вторая соседка должна была быть дома, потому что у нее была ночная смена.

— А что мы будем делать с их присутствием на работе? Мисс Хупер и мисс Уилсон должны были быть там уже несколько часов назад.

— У миссис Тернер есть телефон.

Джон выглядит удивленным.

— Правда? Она не сказала мне, когда я приехал, и я не видел его.

— Она еще не привыкла к нему, — объясняет Шерлок. — Он появился сравнительно недавно. Стоит в гостиной. — Он не упоминает, что совершенно новый телефон появился вскоре после его прибытия, и он уверен, что это было «организовано» братом или одним из его подчиненных, чтобы «оставаться на связи», но в основном чтобы иметь возможность лучше шпионить за действиями Шерлока. Он убежден, что хозяйкам было поручено регулярно сообщать о нем на некий лондонский номер. Однако телефон также установлен для того, чтобы он мог связаться с Майкрофтом в случае необходимости. До сих пор этого не произошло, и должно было случится что-то чуть меньшее, чем удар бомбы, чтобы Шерлок позвонил брату и попросил о помощи, но он _запомнил_ номер, который соединит его с Уайтхоллом напрямую, не раскрывая оператору личности адресата. Никогда не знаешь, когда эта связь может пригодиться.

— Скажи Молли, чтобы она немедленно позвонила в кабинет своего начальника.

— А она сможет вот так запросто это сделать? — хмурится Джон. — Разве не должно оставаться тайной то, что происходит в Блетчли-Парке? Или на «Станции Икс»? Разве не так это здесь называется?

— Да, довольно причудливое имя, но с достаточной аурой секретности, что помешает людям расспрашивать дальше. У них есть код для экстренных случаев и они знают хитрость, что сказать оператору. Молли тоже должна это знать. Если нет, передай ей, чтобы она позвонила по этому номеру и рассказала свою историю. Ее далее соединят с нужными людьми.

Он достает блокнот и записывает номер. Джон смотрит на него с любопытством.

— Чей это номер?

Шерлок кривится. В обычной ситуации он даже бы не стал рассматривать вероятность вовлечения человека на другом конце линии, но с тех пор, как он нашел пропитанное влагой сообщение на теле Дженнифер Уилсон, у него в животе поселилось какое-то бурлящее ощущение. В ее смерти есть нечто большее, чем самоубийство, он в этом уверен. И чтобы провести расследование должным образом, ему понадобится свободное от работы время и больше, чем он располагает на данный момент, ресурсов. Высока вероятность, что ему понадобится помощь брата, хотя он и не хочет этого.

— Это не имеет значения, — коротко отвечает он. — Кто-то достаточно важный и влиятельный, чтобы сделать необходимый звонок. Это все, что тебе и Молли нужно знать на данный момент.

Джон берет листок с номером и с сомнением кладет его в карман брюк. Затем глубоко вздыхает.

— Думаю, домой я поеду по дороге. Меня не прельщает еще одна прогулка по дикой местности.

Шерлок одобрительно кивает. Вместе они снова садятся на велосипеды и едут по старой дороге в деревню. На лужайке, где их дорога пересекается с главной магистралью, стоят люди. Джон машет рукой и на большой скорости направляется в сторону Блетчли, а Шерлок поворачивает в другую сторону и подъезжает к людям, занятых укладкой вязанок из срезанных веток и сучьев в костер. Шерлок видит, что он был прав насчет тисовых деревьев, демонстрирующих явные признаки активного обрезания веток, как если бы кто-то пытался превратить их в топиарий и потерпел неудачу.

Большинство людей, толпящихся вокруг, похоже, деревенские жители: пожилые мужчины и женщины, одетые в старые шерстяные куртки и вязаные джемперы, яркие фартуки и головные платки. Среди них несколько молодых женщин, в одолженной и плохо сидящей, на некоторых, рабочей одежде. Несколько человек похожи на горожан с их бледными, не загорелыми чертами лица и неуклюжей манерой работать в грубых сапогах, тогда как обычно они балансируют на высоких каблуках. Одна молодая женщина даже носит серьги и на губы нанесена помада. _Сельхозработницы_ , думает Шерлок, _привлеченные к работе на полях и уходу за скотом, когда большинство молодых и постарше мужчин находятся на фронте._

Он спешивается и подходит к группе.

— Доброе утро, — приветствует он рабочих, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал дружелюбно и приятно.

Пожилой мужчина бросает в огонь еще одну вязанку и подходит. Хотя он тоже одет в рабочую одежду, в нем сразу можно узнать деревенского викария. Или, по крайней мере, для Шерлока он таков _(носит крест на цепочке на шее, засунут под рубашку, чтобы не болтался перед ним во время работы, отметка на шее оставшаяся от облачения во время вчерашней проповеди, свежий ожог от горячего воска, капнувшего на кожу при замене свечей в церкви, еще одно восковое пятно на ботинке)_.

— О, доброе утро, сэр, — радостно отвечает он на приветствие Шерлока. — Прекрасное утро для небольшой разминки, не так ли?

— Совершенно верно, — отвечает Шерлок, изображая на лице свою самую приятную и слегка пресную улыбку, потому что она обычно быстро вызывает у людей расположение. Он выглядит довольно глупо, но это, похоже, одна из сторон привлекательности. _Глупо, безобидно и немного беспомощно. Нужно выглядеть так и люди встретят вас с распростертыми объятиями. Быть самим собой... что ж, не настолько._

— Кажется, я встретил именно того человека, который мне нужен, — заявляет он, лучезарно улыбаясь викарию.

— О?! Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Я ищу дом миссис Саффилд. Одна из моих коллег по работе поселилась там и поручила мне передать сообщение своей соседке.

Викарий благосклонно улыбается ему, по-видимому, не разделяя беспокойства Джона по поводу сплетен.

— О, дорогая миссис Саффилд, у нее в доме довольно оживленная компания. Три юные леди, и такие очаровательные. Мне хотелось бы чтобы они почаще бывали в церкви. Вы сможете увидеть дом прямо отсюда. — Он показывает направо. — Вон там, за соломенной крышей, дом с декоративным кирпичным фронтоном и большим вязом рядом.

— Большое спасибо, — говорит Шерлок. Немного подумав, он добавляет _(«дорогая» миссис Саффилд)_ : — Мне передать ваше почтение миссис Саффилд? Вы мне очень помогли.

— О да, пожалуйста, — отвечает викарий слегка смущенно улыбаясь.

Шерлок кивает ему и снова садится на велосипед. _Ну, это было не очень трудно, не так ли?_

**– <o>–**

Направляясь на велосипеде к дому, указанному викарием, Шерлок обдумывает, как подойти к хозяйке Молли и что именно ей сказать. В конце концов, она, конечно, должна узнать о судьбе одного из своих жильцов, и, по мнению Шерлока, лучше раньше, чем позже. Однако он хочет избежать сплетен, особенно до того, как начнется официальное расследование со стороны полиции — местной или какой-то другой. Кроме того, он не уверен, является ли он именно тем человеком, кто должен сообщить эту новость миссис Саффилд. Как он уже неоднократно слышал сегодня, ему не хватает такта. С другой стороны, Молли, возможно, слишком расстроена, чтобы повторно рассказать всю историю хозяйке. Джон мог бы быть тем, кто смог бы изложить выводы. Он врач и неплохо ладит с людьми. Очевидно, у него есть необходимые навыки, которых Шерлоку явно не хватает. Он вспоминает, как Молли, казалось, все больше расслаблялась под внимательным присмотром Джона. Рука здесь, доброе слово там. Шерлок, возможно, хорошо разбирается в кодах и шифрах, но он никогда не видел необходимости пытаться понять людей. Возможно, размышляет он, ему следует начать проявлять к ним интерес. Это может быть полезно для Работы, если война когда-нибудь закончится, и он снова сможет заняться детективной деятельностью.

Когда он сворачивает за угол и видит дом полностью, то решает сначала взглянуть на хозяйку и построить дальнейший ход событий исходя из впечатления, которое она произведет. Приближаясь, он замечает двух женщин, стоящих в маленьком дворике перед главным входом, рядом с величественным вязом. По всей видимости, одна зашла к другой занести овощи и яйца, сложенные в большой эмалированной миске. Взамен она, похоже, принесла ведро с какой-то мутью, что при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается кухонными объедками, вероятно, чтобы [накормить свинью или какое-то другое животное](https://ibb.co/vLKFFBy).

Обе женщины поднимают глаза, когда Шерлок подъезжает ближе, тормозит и спешивается.

— Доброе утро, — приветствует он их.

Они довольно равнодушно отвечают на приветствие, оглядывая его с головы до ног. Он делает то же самое, пытаясь определить, кто из них миссис Саффилд. Он заключает, что это она, должно быть, кормила свинью, вокруг дома стоит слабый запах свиного навоза, и слышно слабое кудахтанье кур, должно быть, со двора за домом. Его хозяйка высокая и крепко сложена. Седеющие волосы уложены волнами, видными из-под платка. На ней цветастый фартук и мужские брюки, заправленные в Веллингтоны3. На руках следы от недавно обработанной сливы _(выросла на местной ферме, привыкла к тяжелому труду, возможно, работала на кирпичном заводе во время предыдущей войны, либо недавно овдовела, либо сняла обручальное кольцо во время работы, во всяком случае, похоже, что она делает большую часть работы по дому, в смысле, что если ее муж еще жив, то он не часто бывает дома, ах, нет, не овдовела, кажется муж работает на железной дороге, две пары мужских ботинок стоят у входной двери, одна используется для работы в саду, а другая сильно испачкана сажей и глинистой пылью с местных дорог, шел домой со станции после смены, вероятно, работает кочегаром, заправляя механическую топку в локомотивах углем)._

Другая женщина выглядит старше и более хрупкая, не привыкшая к физическому труду, в отличии от соседки. И одета она более изысканно, [кардиган Фэр-Айл](https://ibb.co/6ZDxVBX)4 поверх блузки, юбка, тонкие чулки и туфли, которые больше подходят для помещения, чем для улицы _(руки рукодельницы, возможно бывшей швеи, заядлая писательница писем, вероятно к сыну на фронт, артрит, довольно близорука, одна, нет, две кошки и голубой волнистый попугайчик, испачканный платок в кармане фартука указывает на то, что она ухаживает за мужем, который, похоже, имеет какую-то инвалидность, мешающую ему выполнять много работы по дому или даже позаботиться о себе, да, у него постоянно дрожат руки, как подсказывает трепещущая занавеска в соседнем доме с сидящей на окне кошкой — муж выглянул посмотреть, где его жена)._

Все эти выводы проносятся в мгновение ока. Обе женщины, похоже, пришли к выводу, что Шерлок стоит того, чтобы прервать разговор. Старшая поглядывает на него с некоторым подозрением. Шерлок и раньше сталкивался с подобными взглядами, особенно от людей, потерявших на войне сыновей. В нем и упрек и обвинение. Видеть его здесь, здоровым и невредимым, вдали от многочисленных фронтовых конфликтов, носящим гражданскую одежду, с небрежной стрижкой, далекой от армейских правил, они должно быть верят, что он увиливает от своего долга. Что, возможно, он один из «сознательных отказчиков»5 или, что еще хуже, дезертир. Они не знают и не должны знать, что на самом деле он вносит свой вклад в военные действия, единственное — это не влечет за собой стрельбу по людям, прыжки с самолетов или сбрасывание бомб на города. Он слегка выпрямляется, расправляя плечи.

— Миссис Саффилд? — уточняет он у дородной женщины, обутой в Веллингтоны.

— Да. Что могу помочь вам, молодой человек? — кивает она, вопросительно глядя.

Шерлок решает не скрывать правду. Она выглядит так, будто сможет ее вынести. Ему не очень хочется сообщать о смерти ее квартирантки при соседке, но избавиться от нее не составит труда.

— Я — коллега одной из ваших постоялец, мисс Хупер, — поясняет он. — Сегодня утром она прибыла ко мне с плохими и откровенно шокирующими новостями и послала меня сюда, проинформировать вас, пока она приходит в себя в доме моих хозяек. Мы могли бы где-нибудь поговорить? — он бросает быстрый взгляд на другую женщину, которая фыркает и подхватывает миску с обиженным выражением на лице.

Миссис Саффилд хмуро смотрит на него. Что-то в его лице, кажется, убедило ее в серьезности ситуации.

— Да, конечно. Мой муж и другая моя постоялица, мисс Донован, как раз завтракают - они недавно вернулись с работы. Заходите с черного хода. Мне все равно нужно покормить Аделину. Мы можем поговорить там.

— Спасибо за объедки и приглашение, Мейбл, — говорит Миссис Саффилд, обращаясь к другой женщине. — Я зайду к чаю и принесу твоему Чарльзу варенье, которое он так любит.

Мейбл кивает и натянуто улыбается Шерлоку, а затем с явной неохотой идет к своей двери.

— Лучше не говорить об этом при ней — самая большая сплетница в деревне, — заговорщицки бормочет миссис Саффилд. Однако она выглядит несколько обеспокоенной. Шерлок прислоняет велосипед к кованой железной скамейке перед домом и следует за ней через маленькую дверь в деревянном заборе в удивительно большой сад. Подсолнухи, георгины и высокие мальвы растут вдоль стены дома, рядом стоят несколько старых мисок и ведер с густорастущими [настурциями](https://ibb.co/gFncvvy) и [пеларгониями](https://ibb.co/nRmcrJG). Остальная часть когда-то искусного цветник перепахана для выращивания продуктов. Ряды бобов и фасоли, их белые и красные цветки выглядывают сквозь зеленые листья, картофель, капуста, морковь, несколько рядов свеклы — все это аккуратно высажено и занимает более половины пространства. На участке несколько яблонь, прежде окруженных лужайками, проплешины от которых все еще видны. Но от травы осталось немного, так как она была огорожена и потом частично выкопана большой свиньей и выводком поросят, лежащих в тени одного из деревьев, дергающимися ушами отгоняющих мух. Горстка цыплят ковыряется в земле.

— Свиньи принадлежат местной свиноферме, — объясняет Миссис Саффилд. — Каждый, у кого есть лишние кухонные отходы, приносит их сюда. Мы надеемся, что у нас будет немного свинины на Рождество, так трудно достать мясо в городе. — Она входит в загон и ловко опустошает вонючее ведро. Вытирая руки о фартук, она возвращается к Шерлоку и закрывает за собой калитку.

— Так что вы мне хотели сказать? О, я надеюсь, что ни одна из моих девочек не попала в беду. Я знаю, что все трое порядочные и трудолюбивые, но никогда не знаешь, с какими людьми они имеют дело. В наше время в городе так много незнакомцев, и не у всех только хорошее на уме, если вы меня понимаете. Не обижайтесь, молодой человек. Вы не похожи на тот мерзкий тип людей, доводящих девушек до безрассудных поступков.

Шерлоку хочется спросить, на кого же он похож, но думает, что знает. Он считается одним из тех ботаников, фриков, чудаков, которые почти никогда не разговаривают с девушками. Хотя реальность в Блетчли-Парке показывает, что это отнюдь не так, сам он никогда не испытывал и не поощрял интереса, если не считать влюбленности Молли Хупер. Но он не спрашивает. Вместо этого напускает на лицо мрачное выражение, которое, как он надеется, подходит для сообщения, которое собирается передать.

— Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс. Как я уже сказал, я работаю с мисс Хупер. Сегодня утром она приехала к моему домой в состоянии крайнего отчаяния, решив проконсультироваться со мной из-за обнаруженного по пути, вместо того, чтобы ехать на работу. Миссис Саффилд, с прискорбием сообщаю вам, что ваша квартирантка мисс Уилсон умерла. Мисс Хупер случайно наткнулась на ее тело в старом карьере, неподалеку от Блетчли-Роуд. Мой коллега доктор Ватсон, который живет в одном доме со мной, также слышал ее историю, и мы решили провести расследование. Доктор Ватсон едет за мисс Хупер, чтобы привезти ее сюда, и, я надеюсь, она немного успокоилась. Мы своевременно сообщим в полицию и на работу мисс Уилсон, но сочли благоразумным сначала сообщить вам, чтобы подготовить к тому, что произойдет. Будет проведено расследование. Вас и всех, кто живет в доме опросят, а комнату мисс Уилсон обыщут в поисках улик.

Он прерывает свою речь увидев выражение ее лица. Она прижала одну руку ко рту, а глаза широко раскрыты от шока и горя.

— О боже, бедная девочка, — хрипит она. — Мертва? Как же так? В старом карьере, вы говорите? О, я всегда предупреждала девочек не ходить по этой тропинке. Тем не менее они это делают. Это короче, чем ехать по дороге, если нужно попасть в город. Иногда мужчины там ловят рыбу и выпивают, а некоторое время назад сгорел старый сарай, никто не знает почему, но в деревне ходят слухи о преступнике. Вы знаете, что случилось с бедняжкой Дженни? О боже, она была такой милой девушкой. Всегда веселая, всегда нарядная. — Она роется в карманах своего вязаного кардигана и достает немного грязный носовой платок, чтобы промокнуть глаза.

— Мы пока не знаем обстоятельств ее смерти, — говорит Шерлок, решив не разглашать информацию о цианиде и о некоторых признаках, указывающих на убийство. — Это мог быть несчастный случай. Она могла попытаться срезать путь через карьер, споткнуться и упасть. Утонула в пруду, что-то в этом роде. Полиция должна будет расследовать это дело.

— Я поняла, что произошло что-то странное, когда Дженни не спустилась к завтраку сегодня утром, — в смятении качает головой миссис Саффилд. — Она иногда не ночевала дома, не только когда работала, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду. Нынешняя молодежь... Я сказала ей, чтобы она была осторожна, но она рассмеялась и сказала, что знает, что делает, и мне не о чем беспокоиться. Она, конечно, не была моей родной дочерью, но все равно стараешься заботиться об этих девочках как можно лучше, ведь они далеко от дома и все такое. И у нее действительно было много молодых людей, с которыми она гуляла. Все они, казалось, относились к ней хорошо, дарили ей подарки и все такое прочее. Я понимаю, что во время войны люди стараются наслаждаться жизнью как могут, особенно когда они молоды. В смысле, это не значит, что мы этого не делали во время Великой войны. Но, ох, это ужасно. Бедная, бедная Дженни. Неудивительно, что у Молли разбито сердце. Они были такими хорошими подругами.

Шерлок кивает, изображая сочувствие.

— Вы когда-нибудь встречались с другими друзьями мисс Уилсон? Например, с ее знакомыми мужского пола? — спрашивает он.

— Не при личной встрече, — качает головой миссис Саффилд. — Никто из них не заходил в дом. Во всяком случае, я бы этого не допустила. Я только слышала, как девочки говорили о них, и видела несколько фотографий, которые Дженни держала в своей комнате, во время уборки.

 _Вынюхивала_ , думает Шерлок и подавляет кривую усмешку.

— О, но я помню, что видела, как она болтала с молодым человеком, который, я уверена, был не из деревни. Они встретились возле церкви. Я помогала преподобному Хиллу готовить цветы к службе на следующий день, а Дженни шла рядом со стильным молодым человеком и вела рядом велосипед. Они над чем-то смеялись и, казалось, были в хорошем настроении.

— Вы можете описать его или возможно вы знаете, не сохранилась ли у нее его фотография? — спрашивает Шерлок. — Когда произошла эта встреча?

— Ох, только в прошлые выходные. Не те, которые только что прошли, а те, что были раньше. Я не помню, чтобы видела фотографию этого человека. Он был очень красив, возможно вашего возраста. Невысокого роста, в темно-синем костюме — модном таком, двубортном в тонкую полоску. На нем была темно-серая шляпа. По-моему, он был темноволос и чисто выбрит. Заметьте, я не видел его вблизи. Оу, но я помню ботинки — причудливые, [двухцветные броги6, черные и белые](https://ibb.co/hVZyW83), как в кино. И именно это сказало мне, что он не здешний. Просто, кто будет носить такую обувь на этих неровных дорогах или вокруг ферм? Должно быть, он приехал из-за границы или, возможно, из Лондона. Впрочем, у него тоже был велосипед, так что, возможно, Дженни работала вместе с ним. Хотя в последнее время в городе появилось так много новых людей. Интересно, что им всем здесь нужно? Они не могут работать на кирпичном заводе или на карьерах. Среди них так много молодых. Казалось бы, они должны быть на передовой, защищая нас от гуннов7, как в прошлый раз.

Она бросает на Шерлока многозначительный, скорее неодобрительный взгляд, и он чувствует странную потребность защищаться.

— Не все из нас способны сражаться с врагом лоб в лоб, миссис Саффилд, — уверяет он ее, стараясь говорить спокойно и ровно. — Но будьте уверены, что мы все вносим свою лепту.

— А, ты имеешь в виду в ополчении? Мой Альберт тоже присоединился к ним, потому что он слишком стар, чтобы снова рисковать, и потому, что выполняет здесь важную работу. Видите ли, он работает на железной дороге. Значит, вы тоже работаете на радиозаводе?

Шерлок вспоминает, что это одна из тех легенд, о которых говорили или даже поощряли верить в них широкие слои населения, чтобы скрыть истинное назначение Блетчли-Парка или Станции Икс - радиозавод. Ну, пока люди покупаются на это.

— Да, — лжет он. — Итак, миссис Саффилд, мисс Хупер и мой коллега доктор Ватсон скоро прибудут. Если возможно, я хотел бы поговорить с другой вашей квартиранткой, мисс Донован, и с вашим мужем. А еще мне хотелось бы взглянуть на комнату мисс Уилсон. Надеюсь, там ничего не трогали и не передвигали?

— Ну, я осмотрелась, но не стала убираться, так как это все равно дело девочек. Я не их домработница, а домовладелица, как вы понимаете. Кроме того, кровать не была разобрана, так что мне, очевидно, не нужно было ее застилать, — добавляет она, опровергая свое прежнее заявление о том, что она не убирает за своими жильцами.

— Комната Дженни всегда была немного грязновата, — продолжает она. — Две другие постоялицы гораздо опрятнее. — Она вздыхает. — Увы, бедняжка Дженни. Интересно, в какие неприятности она втянула сама себя?

Похоже ей в голову приходит какая-то мысли, и она смотрит на Шерлока широко раскрыв глаза.

— Полиция ведь тоже захочет поговорить с нами, да?

— Скорее всего, — подтверждает Шерлок.

Лицо миссис Саффилд перекосило от тревоги.

— Что скажут соседи? — бормочет она, пряча носовой платок в карман фартука.

Шерлок невольно закатывает глаза.

— Разговоры неизбежно пойдут, миссис Саффилд, — безжалостно говорит он ей, — и я думаю, нет нужды напоминать, что это следует держать в секрете, насколько это возможно, в интересах мисс Уилсон, ваших и других жильцов. А теперь, будьте добры, проводите меня в дом, чтобы я мог поговорить с вашим мужем и мисс Донован.

Явно взволнованная, миссис Саффилд берет себя в руки.

— Пойдемте, — говорит она. — Я приготовлю вам чашечку чая. Мне он определенно понадобится.

**– <o>–**

Через несколько минут Шерлок уже сидит за массивным дубовым столом в большой просторной кухне _(большие кастрюли и сковородки для приготовления пищи для большой семьи, здесь раньше жили какие-то пожилые родственники и дети — их фотографии выставлены на комоде, застеленном кружевной салфеткой, рядом стоит ваза со срезанными цветами, показывая что о них вспоминают с любовью; один из сыновей в морской форме, похоже, он в Инженерном корпусе, замужняя дочь с ребенком, фотография старой собаки — повсюду сантименты; а также коллекция маленьких фигурок слонов и старая коробка, в которой когда-то хранился бельгийский шоколад, вероятно, подарок от того, кто сражался там во время другой войны)._

Перед Шерлоком оказывается чашка чая и два подозрительно глядящих на него человека. Его предположение о том, что Салли Донован и есть та самая темнокожая пичужка, с которой накануне днем болтал Андерсон в столовой, подтвердилось. Она выглядит такой же усталой, как и любой другой после ночной смены по обслуживанию «Бомб». Манжеты ее блузки все еще в мелких брызгах машинного масла, вытекшего из монстров, и, похоже, она слегка повредила руку, сражаясь с разъемами.

Мистеру Саффилду, как и его жене, за пятьдесят. Он невысок, широкоплеч, с круглым, несколько угрюмым лицом, с седыми волосами и густыми усами, выцветшими от курения трубки. Даже человек, не обладающий способностью Шерлока к наблюдательности и дедукции, с первого взгляда определил бы, где он работает. Тонкий слой угольной пыли, кажется, покрывает его всего, тело и руки свидетельствуют о жизни в тяжелом труде — скармливание упомянутого угля в огненное брюхо локомотива. Он выглядит измученным и испытывает легкий дискомфорт _(боль в спине после долгой смены в товарном поезде, также страдает от легкой подагры, вчера проиграл на собачьих бегах, мучает совесть — забыл о годовщине их свадьбы и купил небольшой подарок на вокзале, чтобы извиниться, но еще не подарил, потому что не хочет делать этого перед постоялицей)._

Миссис Саффилд коротко представила их друг другу, назвав Шерлока другом Молли, и ее брови при этом дернулись, давая понять, что она подозревает, что они не просто друзья. Она тоже устроилась за столом и потягивает крепкий чай с примерно недельной нормой сахара в чашке.

— Итак, что привело вас сюда, молодой человек? — спрашивает мистер Саффилд. — Вы тоже работаете на радиозаводе?

Шерлок обменивается быстрым понимающим взглядом с Салли Донован и кивает.

— Да. Трое ваших постояльцев — мои коллеги. Сегодня утром мисс Хупер поведала мне о том, что она обнаружила в старом карьере по дороге на работу, а именно о теле мисс Уилсон.

Салли потрясенно выдыхает, а мистер Саффилд покорно кивает. Шерлок хмурится, потому что даже ему самому эта реакция кажется несколько неуместной. Мужчина замечает это и пожимает плечами.

— Я всегда говорил, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, если всех этих городских девушек переселить в деревню, подальше от дома, и заставить их делать всю эту странную работу, о которой никто не должен знать и говорить. И я предупредил девчонок насчет старого карьера. Они всегда должны держаться дорог, особенно ночью. Значит, она попала в аварию?

— Мы пока не уверены, — отвечает Шерлок, снова не упоминая о цианиде. — Несомненно, будет проведено расследование.

— Я не жду многого от местной полиции, — угрюмо заявляет мистер Саффилд. _Как и я,_ думает Шерлок, _вот почему я занимаюсь этим делом_. — Тогда почему вы в этом участвуете? Просто как _друг_? — Он делает ударение на последнем слове, очевидно, считая его кавалером Молли, и не одобряет этого.

— Молли знает, что до войны я работал в Лондоне консультантом Скотланд-Ярда и имею некоторый опыт в подобных делах. Но, честно говоря, я не думаю, что она знала, куда еще обратиться в своем горе, — признается он затем.

— Да, я слышала, как Молли упоминала вас, — вставляет Салли с едва слышным ямайским акцентом. — Она сказала, что вы очень хорошо улавливаете мелкие детали, и «прочитали» ее в первый же день, когда она осмелилась к вам обратиться. — Похоже, она относится к Шерлоку не так неодобрительно, как мистер Саффилд, а скорее с любопытством. Шерлок гадает, что именно Молли ей рассказала.

— Совершенно верно, — подтвердил Шерлок. — Я надеюсь, что вашего брата скоро повысят с должности шофера в Королевских ВВС, потому что это, конечно, не то из-за чего он поступил на службу и приехал в Англию.

Глаза Салли расширяются, и она слегка улыбается.

— Неплохо, но, конечно, Молли могла бы рассказать вам об этом.

— Я бы с удовольствием просветил вас относительно дедуктивных рассуждений, лежащих в основе моего заявления, мисс Донован, но я думаю, что нам следует сосредоточиться на деле. Вы и вы, мистер Саффилд, вчера вечером были на работе. Во сколько вы уехали и как добрались до Блетчли?

Мистер Саффилд делает большой глоток чая.

— Уехал вчера в четыре утра, дошел пешком до Блетчли. — Он немного колеблется, бросая быстрый взгляд на жену, и вздыхает. — Встретил в городе приятелей, только что вернувшихся со смены.

Миссис Саффилд поднимает взгляд и прищуривается.

— О, могу себе представить. А Чарли там случайно не было?

— Был. Но я просто перебросился с ним и его товарищами парой слов, даже не поинтересовался последними скачками, так как все равно не делал ставки. Потом я целый час ждал, пока в локомотив наберут воду и прицепят два вагона, заполненных кирпичами. Я разговаривал с Ларри — начальником станции, — добавляет он для Шерлока, хотя Шерлок знает, кто такой Ларри. Все в Блетчли и его окрестностях знают начальника станции — Ларри. А Ларри знает всех в Блетчли — он главный источник местных сплетен.

— Потом я сел в поезд и мы отправились в Эдинбург. Я доехал до Карлайла, где у меня был небольшой перерыв, вернулся на обратном поезде, прибыл сегодня после рассвета, провел два часа, чистя машину, выпил чашку чая на станции и пошел домой.

— Благодарю вас, мистер Саффилд. Вы, случайно, не замечали здесь в последнее время каких-нибудь автомобилей? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— В деревне всего две машины, но ими почти не пользуются из-за нормирования бензина, — качает головой мистер Саффилд. — У мистера Эштона, учителя, когда-то был мотоцикл, но либо он сломался, либо у него так же нет бензина. В последнее время я видел его только на велосипеде.

— Но вчера вечером я слышала шум мотора, — говорит Салли, — и увидела пару фар, когда собиралась на работу. Вы уже были в постели, миссис Саффилд, как и Молли. Я постучала в ее дверь незадолго до десяти, хотел попросить у нее помаду. Она ей почти не пользуется. Но она, должно быть, уже спала, потому что не ответила. Молли плохо себя чувствовала из-за головной боли и рано легла спать. Я знала, что Дженни нет дома, и к тому же у нее только те ярко-розовые оттенки помады, которые мне не идут. Поэтому я обошлась без нее. Как раз, когда я выезжала из деревни, я снова услышал звук мотора машины и увидела огни за домами позади меня. Должно быть, она ехала по дороге из Дрейтона, потому что это было тоже направление, по которому я ехала на велосипеде по Блетчли-Роуд на север. Наверное, у церкви она свернула направо, на Уэддон-Роуд, потому что не обогнала меня.

Шерлок кивает, вбирая в себя всю информацию и мысленно сортируя ее, складывая ее в своем мозгу в что-то похожее на лоток для бумаг у дешифровальщиков, чтобы легко получить доступ и рассмотреть ее позже, когда появится свободное время.

— Молли упомянула, что слышала, как кто-то был в ванной около десяти, и она считает, что Дженни, должно быть, вернулась примерно в это же время, чтобы забрать пиджак и, возможно, еще какие-то вещи из своей комнаты, но потом снова ушла. Кто-нибудь из вас когда-нибудь видел, как ее подвозят к дому на автомобиле?

Все трое отрицательно качают головами.

— Люди бы заметили, и пошли бы разговоры, — говорит миссис Саффилд. — Но поскольку даже мои соседи ничего не упоминали о странных автомобилях, я сомневаюсь, что такое бывало ранее. Вы верите, что это важно? Что водитель может иметь какое-то отношение к ее смерти?

Она прижимает руку ко рту.

— Мистер Холмс, как вы думаете, ее могли убить?

— На данный момент у нас слишком мало информации, чтобы исключить убийство, самоубийство или несчастный случай, — говорит Шерлок. Он не упоминает о том, что, по его мнению, является наиболее вероятной причиной ее смерти.

— Вы можете вспомнить что-нибудь еще о мисс Уилсон или о ее недавнем поведении, которое показалось бы вам странным или нехарактерным для нее? — спрашивает он после этого. — Выглядела ли она обеспокоенной, не сказался ли на ней стресс от работы? Задерживалась ли она дольше или чаще, чем обычно? Все, что вы можете вспомнить, может помочь расследованию.

— Я здесь всего неделю, так что не могу судить, вела ли она себя раньше иначе, — пожимает плечами Салли. — Я даже почти не видела ее, потому что мы работали в разные смены, и наши пути на работе пересекались только раз или два в столовой.

— Она была хорошей девушкой, — вспоминает миссис Саффилд. — Не такая аккуратная, как Молли или Салли, как я уже говорила, но всегда веселая, даже когда уставала. Но я помню, что в последние недели она казалась немного подавленной, как будто ее что-то беспокоило. Кажется, девушек очень сильно гоняют там, где они работают. Я упомянула об этом Дженни, и она согласилась, что работа тяжелая, а также что у них катастрофически не хватает персонала. Я заметил, что она заснула в кресле, когда мы сидели в гостиной и слушали музыку по радио. В полдень идет _Worker’s Playtime_ 8, и обычно она любила посидеть и послушать ее с нами после обеда, когда у нее не было смены. Но в тот день она крепко спала, бедняжка, и я спросила ее, когда она проснулась, не следует ли ей взять выходной на день или два. Но она сказала, что не может, слишком мало людей, чтобы выполнять эту работу. Я задумалась об этом, так как в последнее время в городе появилось слишком много незнакомцев. Но это все, что я знаю, правда. Возможно, Молли знает больше. Они часто проводили время вместе после работы.

— А как же тогда ее расторгнутая помолвка? — кивает в ответ и далее уточняет Шерлок. — Я бы предположил, что это тоже беспокоило ее, хотя это и случилось недавно.

— О, это Молли вам рассказала? — с некоторым удивлением спрашивает миссис Саффилд. Шерлок собирается упомянуть, что накануне в столовой заметил на пальце Дженни тонкую линию без загара, но прежде чем он успевает вымолвить хоть слово, Миссис Саффилд продолжает: — Дженни мало говорила об этом. Однажды кольцо исчезло, и я призадумалась, но не стала спрашивать напрямую. Это не мое дело, как вы понимаете. Я никогда не видела ее жениха, только фотографию. Такой красивый молодой человек. Он был похож на [Лесли Говарда](https://ibb.co/GpJYWkB)9. Он играл в _[«Унесенных ветром»](https://ibb.co/Vg1jx2j),_ — поясняет она на вопросительный взгляд Шерлока. Очевидно, он слышал о фильме, но не видел его.

— Но в «Алом первоцвете»10 он мне нравился гораздо больше, — продолжает миссис Саффилд. — По-моему, он служил в Королевских ВВС — жених Дженни, а не Лесли Говард, — или, по крайней мере, у нее была его фотография в военной форме. Очень эффектный. Но когда она перестала носить кольцо, я подумала, что его, возможно, убили. Поэтому я и не спрашивала. Но потом и фотография исчезла, и я подумала, что, возможно, они порвали помолвку, когда она в последний раз была в отпуске и провела несколько дней в Лондоне. Я хочу сказать, что обычно, когда убивают твоего любимого человека, ты оставляешь себе фотографию и кольцо, не так ли?

Шерлок уклончиво пожимает плечами. Он считает, что она права. Это действительно то, что делают люди, или то, что он слышал. Сантименты. И все же, наличие бывшего жениха может оказаться очень важным. Даже с его ограниченными и полностью теоретическими знаниями о том, как должны работать отношения, доказательства, кажется, указывают на то, что Дженни разорвала помолвку. Возможно, ее пилот затаил какую-то обиду после того, как его бросили. Шерлок мысленно делает пометку попытаться выяснить его личность.

Шерлок допивает чай и ставит чашку на узорчатое блюдце.

— До сих пор это было очень полезно. Если что-то еще придет в голову, запишите. А теперь, пожалуйста, покажи мне комнату Дженни.

— Не уверен, что это уместно, мистер Холмс, — хмурится мистер Саффилд. — Возможно, вы действительно друг Молли и детектив, как утверждали, но мы знаем это только с ваших слов. Кто сказал, что вы не имеете никакого отношения к смерти бедной Дженни, а теперь хотите обыскать ее вещи, чтобы... как это называется?.. уничтожить улики?

Шерлок закатывает глаза и подавляет вздох. Он действительно рассчитывал на сопротивление такого рода и был слегка удивлен, что оно не произошло раньше и не было таким решительным.

— Это, конечно, ваш дом, мистер Саффилд, — говорит он, стараясь, чтобы в его голосе не звучало раздражение от узколобости людей. — Если вы настаиваете, мы можем подождать, пока мой коллега доктор Ватсон не приедет с мисс Хупер, чтобы она могла подтвердить мои слова. Или мы можем подождать полицию, хотя это может занять еще несколько часов, а то и целый день. Однако каждая минута безделья может сыграть на руку тем, кто несет ответственность за гибель мисс Уилсон. Вы можете сопровождать меня, если хотите. На самом деле, я даже предлагаю вам это сделать. Я ничего не буду переставлять. Скорее всего, я даже ничего не буду трогать. Обычно достаточно внимательно осмотреться вокруг.

Мистер и миссис Саффилд обмениваются взглядами. Салли откидывается на спинку стула допивая чай и переводи выжидающий взгляд с пары на Шерлока и обратно. Она, кажется, несколько очарована, но и немного раздражена таким обменом репликами.

— Похоже, сегодня мне не удастся выспаться, — сухо констатирует она.

— Как и мне, — ворчит мистер Саффилд. — Ладно, мистер Холмс. Только лишь беглый осмотр, а потом мы вызовем полицию.

**– <o>–**

Шерлок поднимается по лестнице вслед за миссис Саффилд и ее мужем, когда со стороны входной двери раздается какой-то шум. Появляется несколько встрепанная Молли с Джоном на буксире. Шерлок чувствует, как при виде него, взъерошенного и раскрасневшегося от езды на велосипеде, с закатанными рукавами рубашки и ослабленным галстуком, который он подтягивает, входя в дом, в груди разгорается странная искра теплоты.

Молли, похоже, «вызвалась» помогать хозяйкам Шерлока собирать ежевику в глубине сада, чтобы отвлечь ее от горя. На ее кофте небольшое пятно, а на кутикулах заметны следы темного сока. Увидев Шерлока на лестнице, она глубоко вздыхает и пытается пригладить волосы.

— Ты им сказал? — спрашивает она, указывая на Саффилдов.

— Самое необходимое, да, — кивает Шерлок. — Мы как раз собирались заглянуть в комнату Дженни. Ты проинформировала людей на работе?

— Да. Я позвонила. Мы должны явиться в кабинет коммандера, — она взглянула на часы, — примерно через час, обсудить дальнейшие действия. Мы трое. Мистер Тьюринг и босс Дженни, очевидно, тоже будут там. Коммандер сказал, что он разберется с полицией и пошлет сообщение коронеру, чтобы позаботились о ее теле.

Молли снова глубоко вздыхает и слегка шмыгает носом, перестав, в конце концов, приглаживать волосы. Миссис Саффилд сочувственно вздыхает и спускаясь вниз по лестнице, проходя мимо Шерлока, обнимает ее.

— Ох, бедняжка, мы только что услышали новости. Это просто ужасно. Но пойдем, я приготовлю тебе чай.

— Хозяйки мистера Холмса любезно предоставили мне больше, чем я могла бы выпить, — качает головой Молли. — Я бы предпочла попытаться помочь ему в расследовании. Осмотреть ее комнату еще раз и выяснить, зачем она вернулась вчера вечером. — Молли бросает на Шерлока умоляющий взгляд. — Я действительно хочу помочь.

— Так он _действительно_ детектив? — интересуется мистер Саффилд. — Должен сказать, что он не похож ни на одного из них, но больше всего похож на тех ботаников, которые в последнее время появляются в городе.

Шерлок удивляется, как этот человек представляет себе детектива, а затем вспоминает дешевые романы, которые он видел лежащими рядом с местными газетами на одном из запасных стульев в кухне, на кричащих обложках которых была изображена [зловеще выглядящая фигура в плаще, в шляпе Stetson](https://ibb.co/qYcbmDr)11, с пистолетом в руке, и испуганная женщина, наполовину спрятавшаяся за ним. Ну, если Саффилды имеют в виду именно такой образ настоящего детектива, то Шерлок должен признать, что он совсем на него не похож.

— Да, и был им до войны, — говорит Молли с намеком на защиту. — А это его коллега, доктор Ватсон из Королевского военно-морского флота.

После этих слов подозрительный взгляд мистера Саффилда меняется, его лицо озаряется. Кажется, что он даже немного выпрямился. Прежняя расслабленная поза Джона тоже слегка меняется, но Шерлок, конечно, это замечает. Он не стоит по стойке смирно и, конечно, не в униформе, но все равно излучает спокойную уверенность и авторитет. Он подходит к хозяину и протягивает ему руку.

— Хирург-капитан Джон Ватсон, — представляется он, — рад с вами познакомиться.

— Наш парень тоже служит во флоте радистом, — пожимая ему руку говорит мистер Саффилд. — В настоящее время он находится в Средиземном море. Где вы служили, сэр, если позволите спросить?

— В основном в Северной Атлантике, — отвечает Джон. — Служба сопровождения конвоя.

— Вам, ребята, сейчас очень тяжело с этими проклятыми подводными лодками и всем прочим, — серьезно кивает мистер Саффилд. — Что привело вас в Блетчли?

— Я не вправе говорить, сэр, — извиняющимся тоном отвечает Джон, — но будьте уверены, что даже здесь, в Блетчли, мы вносим свой вклад в военные действия. Такие люди, как мистер Холмс и трое ваших постояльцев, изо всех сил стараются держать немцев в страхе. Все они вносят свою лепту, как и ваш сын, да и вы сами, и ваша жена, присматривая за этими девушками.

Мистер Саффилд кивает со всей серьезностью, оставшийся довольным и тронутым словами Джона. Шерлок наблюдает как он стоит у подножия лестницы в своей спокойной, скромной манере. Такой, как сейчас, он мог бы сойти за милого деревенского доктора по соседству, хотя под этой невзрачной внешностью, подозревает Шерлок, скрывается готовность броситься в бой и не волноваться о трости. Шерлок поражается, как легко и играючи ему удается завоевывать доверие и даже привязанность людей. Он знает, что может очаровать их, поразить или ошеломить ради получения информации. Но за это на него обижаются. Джон совсем другой. Людям нравится Джон. Молли, похоже, особенно к нему привязалась. Шерлок чувствует еще один укол в груди, когда видит, что она стоит совсем близко к офицеру. Но на этот раз боль не теплая и приятная, а горячая и острая. Он что, ревнует? С чего бы ему ревновать? Он едва знаком с Джоном, и не похоже, чтобы они с Молли целовались или даже держались за руки. Эта мысль тревожит его еще больше. С какой стати ему беспокоиться, если Джон Ватсон поцелует Молли Хупер или еще кого-нибудь?

Он хмурится и качает головой, чтобы избавиться от этих неприятных, нежелательных мыслей. Сейчас не время для этого. Он может проанализировать эти новые, неожиданные и беспрецедентные чувства позже. Сейчас они только отвлекают, а он не может себе этого позволить, особенно когда у него появилось такое интересное дело.

— Поскольку меньше чем через час мы должны быть на работе, а половина этого времени нам понадобится, чтобы доехать на велосипеде до города, я предлагаю не тратить еще больше времени и скорее осмотреть комнату, — заявляет он, быстро поднимаясь по лестнице.

**– <o>–**

Комната Дженнифер Уилсон небольшая, но относительно светлая и просторная, с большим окном, выходящим на запад. Похоже, что раньше в ней жила женщина, скорее всего дочь миссис Саффилд. Обои в цветочек в бледно-розовых тонах, на подоконнике ярко-розовые горшки с пеларгониями _(а также две дохлые мухи и мумифицированный[павлиний глаз)](https://ibb.co/V9BKXJc)_. Ее кровать покрыта лоскутным покрывалом, в углу за дверью стоит самодельный шкаф, занавешенный простыней из беленого холста. Рядом с кроватью и перед окном стоит письменный стол, который был превращен в туалетный столик с зеркалом и большим ассортиментом косметических банок и флаконов духов. Там же расположен умывальник и кувшин с водой. На полке напротив кровати, Шерлок замечает разнообразные детские игрушки: старых медведей и кукол из ткани, а также несколько головоломок, книжек с картинками и альбомов с наклейками. Одна полка была освобождена, чтобы разместить коллекцию шляп Дженни. На комоде, справа от двери, Шерлок видит стопку газет и журналов, а также множество других бумаг. Там же стоят три сумочки. Обои рядом с кроватью частично покрыты изображениями на манер скрапбука: карта лондонского метро с несколькими станциями, отмеченными карандашом, несколько почтовых открыток со всей Англии и одна из Парижа, несколько тошнотворно сентиментальных изображений пар, целующихся или делающих другие вещи, положенные парочкам, странная фотография маленькой собаки, котенка или пушистого утенка, композиция из прессованных фиалок, прикрепленная к карточке, и большой ассортимент стильных фотографий, небольших плакатов, листовок музыкантов и вырезки изображений актеров из газет или собранных в кинотеатрах.

Шерлок мало интересуется кинематографом, эстрадными представлениями или драматическими постановками _(скучно, нудно, предсказуемо)_ , но даже он узнает некоторые лица с рекламных стендов в Лондоне или здесь, в Блетчли, где местный кинотеатр, похоже, является любимым пристанищем клиентуры Станции Икс дабы отвлечься от работы. Просматривая коллекцию фотографий Дженнифер Уилсон, Шерлок замечает, что она, похоже, определенно была неравнодушна к Кларку Гейблу, хотя есть и другие британские актеры, главным образом представленные этим парнем, с подписанной фотографией, — Лесли Говардом.

В целом комната производит впечатление захламленной и несколько неопрятной, и Шерлок разделяет предположение Молли, что Дженнифер перебирала свои вещи в спешке. Несколько пар чулок и две пары кружевных трусиков лежат на покрывале, а также розовый пеньюар и кучка того, что может быть содержимым маленькой сумочки или косметички: губная помада, несколько носовых платков (два с монограммой), маленький блокнот и карандаш, зажигалка, банка с мятными леденцами, пачка американской жвачки. Круглая коробочка с пудрой упала с кровати, открылась и закатилась под нее, оставив на ковре тонкий след. Ящики комода были открыты, и не закрыты до конца, в среднем, по-видимому, что-то смялось и он застрял на полпути. Из него выглядывает что-то пастельное и кружевное. Очевидно, мисс Уилсон хранила свое нижнее белье в ящиках комода.

Стоя посреди комнаты, Шерлок медленно поворачивается вокруг своей оси, вбирая в себя все детали, не классифицируя пока их по категориям от важных до скучных, потому что никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться позже. Отвлекаясь, он замечает людей позади себя в дверном проеме.

— Замолчите, — резко приказывает он.

— Я ничего не говорил, — оправдывается Джон, обменявшись быстрыми взглядами с Молли и Саффилдами, стоящими вокруг.

Шерлок поворачивается к нему и хмурится.

— Ты думал. Это отвлекает.

Джон поднимает брови и фыркает, засовывая руки в карманы.

— Хорошо, я постараюсь перестать думать. Ты хочешь, чтобы я тоже ушел?

— С чего бы мне хотеть, чтобы ты ушел?

— Видимо потому что я тебя отвлекаю, — пожимает плечами Джон. Шерлок не может быть уверен, но думает, что его поддразнивают.

— Нонсенс, — заявляет он, шагнув вперед, чтобы плечом полностью ввести Джона в комнату. — Четыре глаза лучше, чем два, несмотря на то, что большинство людей плохо видят даже с широко открытыми глазами. Оглянись вокруг. Все, что покажется тебе странным и неуместным в женской спальне, запиши или скажи мне об этом. — Шерлок достает из кармана блокнот и карандаш, протягивает их Джону, затем поворачивается к Молли.

— Попробуй вспомнить, изменилось ли что-нибудь с тех пор, как ты была здесь сегодня утром, заглядывая к Дженни?

— Нет. Все так же. — отвечает Молли присоединяясь к нему в середине комнаты.

— Я же сказала, что не убиралась, — подхватывает миссис Саффилд с порога. — Девочки должны сами за собой убирать. Правда, я стираю им белье, и кое-что глажу, учитывая их работу, ночные смены и все остальное. Альберт, дорогой, я думаю мы сами справимся здесь, — говорит она мужу. — Вода для ванны скоро нагреется.

— Да, спасибо за помощь, мистер Саффилд, — вставляет Джон, прежде чем Шерлок успевает отпустить хозяина менее дружелюбно.

Кивнув Джону и еще более недружелюбно посмотрев на Шерлока, мистер Саффилд выходит и спускается вниз по лестнице. Его жена нерешительно топчется в дверях, пока Молли не подходит к ней и не сжимает ее плечо.

— Мы действительно справимся, миссис Саффилд. Вы можете доверять мистеру Холмсу и доктору Ватсону.

— Тогда я оставлю вас наедине. Скажите, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, — неохотно кивает миссис Саффилд.

— Я думала, она никогда не уйдет, — вздыхает Молли, когда хозяйка оказывается вне переделов слышимости. — Она очень добрая женщина, но немного сплетница. И все же я думаю, что она желает для нас самого лучшего. Это тяжело для нее. Не расскажешь, что еще вы обнаружили в карьере? Джон рассказал мне кое-что, потому что я настаивала. Не думай, что тебе нужно избавлять меня от жутких подробностей. Все в порядке. Я была немного шокирована утром, обнаружив ее. Со мной все будет в порядке.

Шерлок хмуро смотрит на нее. _Джон? Мы уже называем по имени, не так ли? Всего через несколько часов?_ Джон, похоже, неправильно понял его реакцию.

— Я рассказал ей только некоторые вещи, — оправдывается он.

— Мы можем обсудить это позже и посвятить тебя в детали, Молли, — отмахивается Шерлок. — В любом случае нам придется доложить Деннистону о том, что обнаружили. У нас не так уж много времени, так что я предпочел бы не тратить его на то, что мне придется рассказать снова через час. Молли, ты знала ее лучше всех, есть ли здесь что-нибудь, что кажется тебе необычным? Какая-нибудь новая одежда, косметика? Подарки? Где она хранит свои личные фотографии, вещи, которые не вошли в ее довольно эклектичную коллекцию на стене? Что-нибудь пропало?

— По-моему, в одном из ящиков есть коробка, вон там — отвечает Молли. — Или в ящиках письменного стола. Мне кажется, несколько было у нее в косметичке. О ее семье, вы знаете, и о Майкле, ее женихе. Или, скорее, бывшем женихе.

— Ты не знаешь, как долго они были помолвлены? — спрашивает Шерлок, подходя к комоду и начиная бороться с застрявшим ящиком. — И из-за чего все закончилось?

— Когда я с ней познакомилась, она уже была помолвлена и казалась очень счастливой. Я никогда не встречался с ним, потому что он был на службе. Но потом она навестила его в Лондоне, когда у них был отпуск, а когда вернулась, то сняла кольцо. Это было... месяца два назад или около того. Она сказала, что больше не любит его и поэтому разорвала помолвку. Я не хотела ее спрашивать, но думаю, что она влюбилась в кого-то другого.

— Это Джим, о котором ты говорила?

— Возможно, — пожимает плечами Молли. — Она потом встречалась с несколькими мужчинами, даже пару раз оставалась на ночь. Но я не думаю, что это было что-то серьезное. Скорее всего, просто чтобы отвлечься. — Она вздыхает, проводит рукой по волосам и теребит кардиган. — Дело не в том, что у меня большой опыт в подобных делах, свиданиях и тому подобном. Только Дженни... Ну, она была очень популярна. Мужчинам нравилось с ней разговаривать, танцевать и все такое. Она была веселой, обаятельной, умной и всегда остроумной. Ей казалось, что так их легче завоевать. Но в тоже время она не выглядела совершенно счастливой. Она танцевала, шутила и разрешала прикурить ее сигарету, но так или иначе... возможно, она все-таки скучала по Майклу. А что касается Джима, то я с нетерпением ждала встречи с ним. Она сказала, что познакомит нас на днях, и что он мне понравится, потому что он такой милый. Но теперь этого никогда не случится, да?

Услышав ее унылый тон, Шерлок чувствует странное желание оторвать взгляд от ящика с нижним бельем Дженни, смесь из кружевного, довольно модного и дорогого белья с практичными хлопчатобумажными бюстгальтерами и трусиками, а также теплого и плотного, подходящего для велосипедных прогулок осенью и зимой, а также во время долгих смен в неотапливаемых домиках и копировальных комнатах Парка.

— Почему тебя так волнует, приглашают ли мужчины потанцевать или прикуривают сигарету? Ты даже не куришь, и, исходя из личного опыта, я бы не рекомендовал начинать. Ты не так уж неразумна, скорее даже умна, более толстокожа и независима, чем тебе кажется. Зачем тратить время на дураков, которые только и мечтают залезть к тебе в нижнее белье? Или ты активно ищешь материал для мужа? _Так вот почему она так дружна с Джоном. Он, безусловно, кажется хорошей парой: преданный, надежный, ироничный. Доктор, герой войны…_

Молли изумленно уставилась на него и покачала головой. Шерлок с удивлением замечает, что она слегка улыбается.

— Знаешь, хотя это прозвучало почти как оскорбление, я думаю, что это была одна из самых приятных вещей, которые мне говорили в последнее время. И то, что я услышала это от тебя, это... хорошо. Что касается твоего вопроса, то нет, я определенно не ищу «материал для мужа». Я все еще надеюсь поступить в медицинскую школу, когда закончится война, и я не хочу быть связанной с кем-то, кто может помешать этому. Но, знаешь, иногда мне хочется, чтобы просто... кто-то заботился обо мне. А может, и не знаешь, потому что ты всегда сам по себе и, кажется, тебя это не беспокоит.

Шерлок молчит.

— Я посмотрю на ее кровати и в прикроватной тумбочке, хорошо? — спрашивает Молли вздыхая.

Шерлок хмурится, глядя, как она подходит к окну. Что-то в ее словах отозвалось в нем странными аккордами. Ему нужно будет обдумать, что именно она сказала, в уединении своего разума. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Джона. Доктор смотрит на него с тяжелым, напряженным выражением на лице. Шерлок фыркает, раздраженный собственной рассеянностью. Он должен сосредоточиться на деле, а не на странных замечаниях.

В соседнем ящике тоже нижнее белье — преимущественно чулки, и несколько ночных рубашек, в основном розовых оттенков. Похоже, она действительно любила этот цвет. Некоторые из предметов одежды довольно новые, другие демонстрируют признаки износа и даже пятен, вывести которые не помогли ни отбеливание, ни стирка — потому что применять их к деликатным тканям было просто запрещено. Кроме того, похоже кто-то уже рылся в ящике — несколько вещи сложены не аккуратно. Шерлок находит то, что заставило ящик застрять: декоративную деревянную коробку со штопальными и швейными принадлежностями.

В самом верхнем ящике он находит еще одну коробку, спрятанную под цветастыми блузками и парой шелковых пижам. В ней прошлогодняя продовольственная книжка, несколько использованных билетов на поезд, в основном до Лондона, но есть и до Кардиффа _(ездила навестить семью)_ , маленькая жестянка, заполненная презервативами, и другая с «Аспирином». А еще конверт в плоской кожаной сумочке, в котором лежит носовой платок, распространивший сильный аромат парфюма _(Chanel No 5, вероятно духи, судя по интенсивности)_. Бросив быстрый взгляд на туалетный столик, Шерлок изучает флаконы, но не замечает [приметной формы](https://ibb.co/86xSNqC). В любом случае, Шерлок считает, что они немного не по карману Дженнифер Уилсон. Платок ей то ли подарили, то ли она надушила его в каком-то лондонском магазине. На нем остались мелкие следы пудры, а в том месте, где она поднесла его к носу, — небольшой след от губной помады. Опять сентиментальное напоминание.

На дне коробки Шерлок находит еще один конверт, на этот раз объемистый и довольно тяжелый. В нем то, что он искал. Коробочка с кольцом падает в руку, когда он открывает его и слегка встряхивает. Помолвочное кольцо Дженни — узкая полоска золота с крошечным бриллиантом. Кроме этого в конверте фотография офицера Королевских ВВС, несколько фотографий ее и мужчины на фоне лондонских достопримечательностей и пара фото из Брайтона. Этот человек действительно имеет некоторое сходство с Лесли Говардом, но только на первый взгляд, и только для людей, которые не утруждают себя более пристальным взглядом.

— Шерлок, — прерывает его размышления Джон.

— Ммм, — отвечает Шерлок, не поднимая глаз. Он слышит раздраженное фырканье Джона и продолжает листать фотографии.

— Шерлок, будет легче, если ты посмотришь вверх. Кажется, я нашел нашего человека.

Шерлок слышит шорох бумаги, а когда поднимает глаза и поворачивается к Джону, то видит, что тот держит небольшой плакат в фиолетовых, белых и черных тонах. «JAZZ & DANCE Extravaganza»12 гласит объявление на плакате с изображением стилизованного рисунка саксофониста в профиль на переднем плане и несколько танцующих пар на заднем. «Jim and the Fix-Its» написано внизу. Плакат выглядит самодельным, буквы нарисованы от руки, но в целом довольно профессионально. Тот факт, что он напечатан в двух цветах, также указывает на некоторые финансовые затраты, стоящие за всем этим, или хорошие связи в типографии.

— Концерт завтра вечером, — говорит Джон.

— О боже, да, — взволнованно отвечает Молли, подходя к Джону, чтобы взглянуть на плакат. — Я помню, Дженни упоминала об этом. Да, это Джим — тот, кто играет на саксофоне. На самом деле, я думаю, что его изобразили довольно хорошо, по крайне мере, если судит по фотографиям, которые я видел. Дженни говорила, — ну, по правде говоря, похвасталась, — он играет в оркестре.

— И почему же ты не упомянула об этом раньше? — резко спрашивает Шерлок, прожигая ее взглядом.

— Это просто вылетело у меня из головы, — запальчиво отвечает она, ничуть не обескураженная его тоном. — С утра я была занята несколько другими делами, а именно смертью подруги. Знаешь, совсем недавно я думала, что с тобой все в порядке и ты на самом деле порядочный, способный на чувства человек, когда говорил, что я умная. Но теперь у меня снова появились сомнения. Кроме того, нам пора уходить. Через полчаса мы должны быть на работе, но сначала мне нужно в уборную.

После этих слов она удаляется.

Шерлок качает головой, пока не замечает неодобрительный взгляд Джона.

— Что? Опять все дело в такте? Почему бы вам двоим не перестать утруждать себя попытками превратить меня во что-то, чем я не являюсь?

— Никто тебя ни во что не превращает, Шерлок, — спокойно отвечает Джон. — Просто с людьми легче иметь дело, если не наступать им постоянно на пятки. Возможно, ты им действительно начнешь нравиться для разнообразия. — Он складывает плакат и протягивает его Шерлоку, затем протискивается мимо него и исчезает на лестнице.

Шерлок вздыхает и смотрит на бумагу в своей руке, затем на дверь, за которой исчез его собеседник. _Я здесь не для того, чтобы нравиться людям,_ сердито думает он _. Я здесь, чтобы разгадывать загадки. С другой стороны,_ говорит ему тоненький голосок, _ты ведь не будешь возражать, если понравишься Джону Ватсону, правда? Потому что он-то тебе нравится._

Сунув плакат в карман, Шерлок сердито закрывает ящик и выходит из комнаты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания Переводчика:
> 
> 1 — В Британии кампания «копания для победы» использовала много земли — пустыри, участки вдоль железнодорожных путей, орнаментальные сады и лужайки, спортивные поля и поля для гольфа были распаханы для выращивания зерновых и овощей. Иногда спортивные поля оставляли, но травы не стригли, а пускали туда пастись овец.
> 
> Сады победы разбивали на задних дворах и крышах многоквартирных домов, а пустыри изымались для военных нужд и использовались как поля для кукурузы или тыквы. Во время Второй мировой войны в Лондоне для пропаганды движения были частично распаханы поляны в Гайд-парке.
> 
> Сады победы (англ. Victory gardens), также военные сады или огороды для защиты — овощные, фруктовые, травяные сады и огороды, которые сажали в частных усадьбах и общественных парках в США, Великобритании, Канаде, Австралии и Германии во время Первой и Второй мировых войн. Их использовали наравне с карточной системой для уменьшения давления на систему снабжения продуктов питания. Кроме косвенной помощи военным, такие сады также рассматривались как «улучшение морального духа» граждан, поскольку садоводы могли гордиться своей работой и получать вознаграждение в виде урожая. Сады победы были частью повседневной жизни тыла («домашнего фронта») этих стран.
> 
> 2 — Карл Дёниц — немецкий военный и государственный деятель, гроссадмирал. Командующий подводным флотом, главнокомандующий военно-морским флотом нацистской Германии, глава государства и главнокомандующий вооруженными силами нацистской Германии с 30 апреля по 23 мая 1945 года. 
> 
> Нюрнбергский трибунал за военные преступления (в частности, за ведение т. н. неограниченной подводной войны) приговорил его к 10 годам лишения свободы. Дёниц был признан виновным по 2-му (преступление против мира) и 3-му (военные преступления) пунктам.
> 
> 3 — Веллингтоны (англ. Wellington boots) — в Великобритании и бывших колониальных странах резиновые сапоги получили называние ботинки Веллингтона или сапоги-веллингтоны в честь первого герцога Веллингтонского Артура Уэлсли, который поручил сапожнику провести модификацию армейских ботфортов образца XVIII века. Новый образец обуви производился из кожи, и лишь к концу XIX века, после покупки Хирамом Хатчинсоном у Чарльза Гудьира патента на использование вулканизации, было налажено производство водонепроницаемых сапог.
> 
> 4 — Традиционная техника вязания фэрайл или Фэр-Айл (англ. Fair isle) заключается в использовании узоров разноцветными полосками с геометрическим орнаментом, обычно в свитере используется примерно 5 цветов, но в каждом ряду (полосе) обычно используется не больше 2 цветов. Типичные мотивы включают кресты, ромбы, шестиугольники и дизайн «OXO».
> 
> 5 — Сознательный отказчик (англ. conscientious objector; также отказчик совести, или сознательный отказчик от военной службы, или сознательный отказчик от военной службы по убеждениям совести) — человек, убеждениям которого противоречит несение военной службы, отказывающийся на этом основании от ее прохождения.  
> Существует несколько типов сознательных отказчиков: те, кто отказывается от участия в боевых действиях, те, кто в принципе уклоняется от воинской службы, те, кто отказывается работать в любой сфере, связанной с войной. Cамым суровым наказаниям, от тюремного заключения до смертной казни, подвергались те сознательные отказчики, кто уклонялся от какого бы то ни было участия в военных мероприятиях.  
> Отказ от воинской службы по убеждениям является формой индивидуального протеста, актом сопротивления моральному злу, который может сопровождаться нарушением закона в тех странах, которые не признают юридического статуса сознательных отказчиков.
> 
> 6 — Броги (англ. brogues) — это туфли или ботинки с декоративной перфорацией, которая может располагаться вдоль швов, на носках и задниках. Такая перфорация может присутствовать и на оксфордах, и на дерби, и на монках, а также на туфлях и ботинках некоторых других моделей. Для обозначения процесса нанесения декоративных дырочек на мыски и задники обуви используется термин брогирование (англ. broguing); кроме того, есть еще схожий процесс под названием панчинг (англ. punching), в результате которого декоративная перфорация появляется вдоль краев частей верха (вдоль швов).
> 
> 7 — С началом Первой мировой войны британская пропаганда подхватила метафору о гуннах и превратила их в синоним немцев и их варварского поведения. В Британии немцев стали называть гуннами. Реквизированные у Германии пароходы в Великобритании назывались «гуннскими». Сравнение с гуннами использовалось как метафора ведения жестокой войны.
> 
> Продолжение в комментариях...


	6. Chapter 6

Поездка в Парк проходит в полном молчании. Они мчатся по почти пустым дорогам, и приезжают запыхавшиеся. Молли все еще кажется расстроенной, Джон насторожен и задумчив, а Шерлок занят мыслями о деле, планируя расследование.

Пока они ищут пропуска, караульные у шлагбаума в Блетчли-Парк смотрят на них довольно подозрительно, из-за их растрепанного вида, и, по мнению Шерлока, потому что они приехали в середине обычной смены. Но им позволяют войти без хлопот и доехать на велосипедах до поместья. Шерлок замечает темный автомобиль, припаркованный перед ним, и два мотоцикла, один пыльный, явно постоянно используется _(мотокурьер, приехал с южного побережья, Сассекса или Кента, судя по следам белого мела по всему мотоциклу)_ , второй — более модный и менее приспособленный к регулярным и быстрым поездкам по неровным проселочным дорогам. Шерлок предполагает, что он также принадлежит мотокурьеру, но более высокого ранга. Кому-то из Лондона, может быть, даже из Уайтхолла. А что касается автомобиля, [черного Humber Pullman](https://ibb.co/HBvKkhd), то его прагматичный, сдержанный стиль и весьма внушительный размер практически кричат — «официальный визит». Не самая последняя модель, но известна своей надежностью и классом. Интересно и то, что она больше не доступна для покупки общественности. На мгновение Шерлок пугается, что это возможно его брат приехал навестить его, но Майкрофта обычно возят на [Rolls-Royce Phantom III](https://ibb.co/StMk5QQ).

Тем не менее кто-то из вышестоящих, по-видимому, с допуском «Ультра», прогуливается по Парку. Шерлок, Джон и Молли входят в особняк между двумя немного пьяными каменными горгульями, охраняющими главную дверь. Их тут же прижимают к деревянным панелям в коридоре, чтобы пропустить двух мужчин в двубортных костюмах в тонкую полоску и фетровых шляпах; их национальность становится ясна Шерлоку еще до того, как он слышит их американский акцент. Форма шляп, обуви и запах сигарет, говорит о них так же ясно, как и речь. Их сопровождает одетый в британскую униформу шофер, невысокий и робкий секретарь, измученный и довольно раздраженный Дилли Нокс, который вместе с другим взломщиком кодов из Блетчли, которого Шерлок не узнает, вытащил самую короткую соломинку, а потому назначен обеспечить грандиозное турне для американцев.

Кроме трансатлантической делегации, в коридоре и на примыкающей к нему лестнице полно людей. Пичужки порхают с бумагами в руках. Несколько солдат в форме, закончивших дежурство, выходят, выуживая сигареты из нагрудных карманов. Покрытый мелом мотокурьер стоит в углу рядом с лестницей, потягивая чай и привалившись к перилам, словно это единственное, что удерживает его на ногах. Девочка лет четырнадцати-пятнадцати носится с пачкой сообщений под мышкой — очевидно, она недавно побывала в кондитерской в городе, палочка сахарного тростника выглядывает из кармана юбки.

Шерлок уже давно не бывал в поместье, но суета и сутолока кажутся здесь обычным делом. Это штаб-квартира Блетчли-Парка. Джон, однако, озирается с удивлением, как и Молли, которая, вероятно, только однажды по прибытии была внутри поместья, когда ее пригласили подписать Акт о государственной тайне.

 **— <o>** **–**

Секретарь, сидящая рядом с закрытой дверью кабинета коммандера Деннистона, не отрывает взгляда от пишущей машинки, когда троица приближается к ней. Шерлок изучает ее прищурившись. Он раньше ее тут не видел, и все же она выглядит очень знакомо. Темные волосы уложены в сложные волны; профессионально выглядящий макияж наложен со вкусом, подчеркнут темно-красной помадой. Ногти на ее быстродвижущихся (летающих) пальцах тоже покрыты темно-красным лаком. Вместо юбки и блузки (и кардигана), обычной комбинации из одежды для большинства сотрудниц Блетчли-Парка, когда они не носят униформу «рен», она одета в темный костюм с узкой юбкой и приталенным жакетом, что придает ей некую мужественность, несмотря на женственный покрой. Тонкая полоска на ткани заставляет Шерлока думать о темных зонтиках и чопорных приемных, и внезапно он понимает, где видел ее раньше.

Он пристально смотрит на нее, но она, занятая печатанием, этого не замечает. Это так похоже на его брата — так мастерски расставлять своих информаторов. Как личный секретарь Деннистона, она находится в самом центре событий. Шерлок гадает, под каким именем она здесь зарегистрирована, если вообще зарегистрирована.

— Коммандер Деннистон примет вас через минуту, мисс Хупер, доктор Ватсон и мистер Холмс, — приветствует их секретарь, продолжая печатать с запредельной скоростью. — Пожалуйста, присядьте.

Направляясь к стулу у стены, Шерлок проходит мимо нее и пытается разглядеть, что она печатает. Судя по всему, это официальное письмо из стенограммы. Она наконец поднимает глаза, когда чувствует, что он маячит рядом.

— Что-то случилось, мистер Холмс?

— О, нет, — беспечно отвечает Шерлок, но затем тихо добавляет, — я просто хотел узнать, окупается ли в этом месте шпионаж в пользу моего брата.

Она смотрит на него долгим, пристальным взглядом.

— В этом есть свои преимущества, — отвечает она ровным голосом, в котором нет и следа раздражения от того, что ее разоблачили. — Хотя я бы предпочла быть в Германии или, по крайней мере, во Франции, чтобы помочь Сопротивлению1. Могу я передать ему наилучшие пожелания, сэр?

Шерлок фыркает, на что она понимающе улыбается.

— Я ему передам.

Со стороны двери доносятся шаги, и из-за нее показывается обеспокоенно выглядящий Гордон Уэлшман, глава Домика № 6, в котором, по мнению Шерлока, занимаются расшифровкой кодов «Энигмы», используемой Люфтваффе. Облако трубочного дыма вырывается следом, обвиваясь вокруг Уэлшмана. Кивком головы он приглашает их в кабинет.

Шерлок не удивляется, обнаружив Тьюринга в кабинете Деннистона, хотя и недоумевает, почему пригласили его и Уэлшмана, поскольку Дженнифер Уилсон не работала ни у одного из них. Хью Александер, по слухам взявший на себя надзор над Домиком № 8 у Тьюринга, тоже тут, как и Стюарт Милнер-Барри, глава Домика.

Следует короткий обмен приветствиями, после чего троих вновь прибывших приглашают сесть перед заваленным стопками бумаг большим письменным столом Деннистона, на котором стоит чернильница, большой черный телефон и несколько фотографий его жены. Сам коммандер выглядит таким же встревоженным, как и четверо его коллег. Несмотря на размеры и относительное величие комнаты с ее вычурными деревянными полами, панелями на стенах и богато украшенным лепниной потолком, с тем количеством людей, которые сейчас ее занимают, она выглядит тесной и душной, и впечатление только усиливается полками, переполненными папками и всякой мелочевкой, присущей рабочему месту (особенно в военное время).

— Могу я предложить вам чаю или кофе, мисс Хупер, капитан Ватсон, мистер Холмс? — спрашивает Деннистон

Молли нервно смотрит на остальных. Несмотря на испытываемую жажду от быстрой езды на велосипеде, Шерлок хочет продолжить расследование вместо того, чтобы устраивать чаепитие. Но Джон даже не колеблется.

— Чай был бы очень кстати, — объявляет он.

Деннистон делает знак своему секретарю, материализовавшейся в дверях.

— Принеси и то, и другое, Антея. Полагаю, Гордону и Хью нужно еще кофе, и я бы тоже не отказался от еще одной чашки. Попробуй найти еще и немного печенья.

Дверь закрывается, и Деннистон опускается в кресло за письменным столом. Сложив перед собой руки и положив локти на стол, он по очереди смотрит на каждого из троих с серьезным выражением на лице, пока его взгляд не останавливается на Молли.

— Излишне говорить, — начинает он, — что это неприятное и крайне неудобное дело, особенно если учесть, сколько всего происходит сейчас. Я взял на себя смелость доложить присутствующим джентльменам о том, что вы сообщили по телефону, мисс Хупер. А сейчас, я хотел бы услышать полный отчет, если вы не возражаете. Я сожалею о вашей утрате, — добавляет он в качестве запоздалой мысли. — Насколько я понимаю, мисс Уилсон была вашей подругой и жила с вами под одной крышей. Найти ее в таком состоянии, должно быть, было настоящим шоком. Тем не менее этот вопрос должен быть решен быстро и, более того, тихо. Невозможно полностью предотвратить распространение новостей, и я уже передал дело в местную полицию, которую будет курировать детектив-инспектор из отдела убийств Скотланд-Ярда, имеющий соответствующий допуск и связи с МИ-5, если будет необходимо. Но я должен напомнить вам о строгом соблюдении Акта. Связь мисс Уилсон с этим местом и особенно с тем, чем мы занимаемся здесь, в Блетчли-Парке, не должна дойти до ушей широкой общественности. Помните, что если вы нарушите обещание, вас могут казнить за государственную измену.

Услышав это, Молли сглатывает и выглядит достаточно испуганной. Шерлок подавляет желание закатить глаза. Беглый взгляд на четверых коллег показывает, что они одинаково криво усмехаются. Да, охрана в парке строгая, и да — «Болтливые языки стоят жизни», об этом ежедневно (на самом деле, ежечасно) напоминают разбросанные повсюду плакаты и листовки, но люди действительно серьезно относятся к своей работе и никому не интересно (кроме потенциальных немецких шпионов и их союзников) болтать о «Станции X».

На мгновение воцаряется тишина, затем Хью Александер ободряюще кивает Молли.

— Коммандер Деннистон сообщил нам кое-что о том, что произошло, мисс Хупер, но я хотел бы, чтобы вы поведали свою собственную версию событий, если они не слишком тревожны вас, чтобы пересказать еще раз.

 _Ах, да,_ думает Шерлок, _он — печально известный дамский угодник, так что знает, как растопить лед и сделать так, чтобы она почувствовала себя комфортнее._ Он бросает короткий взгляд на Джона. Тот смотрит на нее с сочувствующим выражением на лице. Шерлок закусывает губу.

Молли кивает, и, как только она начинает говорить, возвращается Антея с напитками, быстро и эффективно раздает их, а затем присаживается на стул рядом со столом коммандер, готовя блокнот и карандаш.

— Мисс Смит запишет ваши показания, — объясняет Деннистон, — главным образом для того, чтобы избавить вас от необходимости повторять их снова и снова, когда приедет полиция.

Сделав осторожный глоток подслащенного чая, Молли начинает рассказывать, как по дороге на работу обнаружила тело Дженнифер Уилсон в карьере, а затем приехала в дом, где разместились Шерлок и Джон.

— Я знаю, что это было нарушением протокола, и, возможно, мне не следовало говорить об этом мистеру Холмсу и доктору Ватсону, но я действительно не знала, что делать, — объясняет она удивительно спокойным и ровным голосом. — А Шерлок, мистер Холмс, детектив, у него есть опыт в раскрытии убийств, к тому же он чрезвычайно наблюдателен, и поэтому я подумала, что, если кто-то и может помочь, так это только он.

— Да, — говорит Деннистон довольно резко, — мы знаем о прошлой деятельности мистера Холмса. Я так понимаю, вы вдвоем отправились исследовать тело? — он бросает взгляд на Шерлока и Джона.

— Да, мы нашли ее в том виде, как и описала мисс Хупер, — подхватывает Джон и продолжает рассказ давая детальную медицинскую оценку тела, положения, в котором оно было найдено, и последствий этого. Когда он описывает вероятную причину смерти, вызванной обнаруженной капсулой с цианидом у нее во рту, между дешифровальщиками и коммандером происходит обмен встревоженными и обеспокоенными взглядами.

— Вы уверены, что это цианид? — спрашивает Уэлшман, забыв о своей трубке.

— Все улики указывают на это, — подтверждает Джон, — хотя для полной уверенности нам придется подождать заключения коронера.

— Но цианид достать нелегко, — размышляет Тьюринг, и остальные кивают.

— Она раскусила капсулу — такие выдают полевым агентам на случай, если они попадут в руки врага, — объясняет Шерлок. — Есть вероятность, что у нее были соответствующие связи.

Никто не спрашивает, откуда он может знать, как может выглядеть такая капсула, за что он благодарен, так как он не любит рассказывать о некоторых аспектах своего прошлого, что неизменно повлечет за собой информацию о знакомствах с поставщиками всех видов незаконных и опасных веществ. И не все они были необходимы для научных экспериментов.

— Хотите сказать, она была шпионкой? — спрашивает Милнер-Барри, широко раскрыв глаза. — Боже, это было бы катастрофой, если бы шпионы проникли в это место! Как раз то, чего мы всегда боялись.

— Ну-ну, Стюарт, мы постоянно должны иметь в виду такую вероятность, — предостерегает Александр. — Несмотря на высокий уровень безопасности, мы в основном полагаемся на то, что люди держат свой рот на замке, лгут ближайшим друзьям и родственникам о том, чем они зарабатывают на жизнь, и затемняют окна в ночное время, чтобы никто не мог видеть, сколько людей работает и живет вокруг того, что должно быть тихим городом Бакингемшира. Честно говоря, я бы не удивился, если бы это место уже кишело немецкими и итальянскими шпионами. По крайней мере, американцы посылают официальные делегации, как те парни, которых сейчас сопровождают бедняги Дилли и Джон. И все же я не думаю, что у Дженни были какие-то связи с немцами.

— Вы знали ее? — спрашивает Джон.

— Ну, она была хорошенькой, энергичной девушкой, любившей хорошо проводить время, — пожимает плечами Александер. — Также дьявольски умна. После расставания со своим женихом, казалось, что она нуждалась в интересной компании и подбадривании.

— И поэтому ты вызвался добровольцем, верно, Хью? — вставляет Милнер-Барри с легкой усмешкой. — Как самоотверженно с твоей стороны.

— Эй, у меня с ней ничего не было, я просто пригласил ее потанцевать несколько раз и купил ей выпивку. А, и мы дважды играли в шахматы. Она была удивительно умелой, для новичка. Мы также немного поболтали, и она высказалась о своем бывшем, каком-то парне из королевских ВВС. Все это было довольно невинно, уверяю вас. Она не говорила со мной о работе. На самом деле она была довольно строга в этом вопросе. Не то, чтобы я хотел, чтобы она болтала о работе. Мне грустно, что она так закончила. Какова ваша оценка, доктор Ватсон, Шерлок? Вы верите, что она покончила с собой? Мисс Хупер, вы знали ее лучше всех. Проявляла ли она склонность к самоубийству?

— Нет никаких доказательств, что кто-то заставил ее взять и раскусить капсулу, — отвечает Шерлок. — Но она в спешке бежала к карьеру, это было ясно из состояния ее волос и одежды, а также следов — улики говорят о том, что ее подвезли на машине к расположенному неподалеку месту. По всей вероятности, можно предположить, что она поссорилась с водителем, в противном случае он высадил бы ее у дома, а не у отдаленного карьера посреди ночи. Тем не менее остается открытым вопрос, где она взяла цианид и что расстроило ее настолько сильно, что не осталось другого выбора, кроме как покончить с собой с его помощью. Вот что нам нужно выяснить.

— В последнее время она выглядела напряженной и несчастной, — вставляет Молли. — Но только когда думала, что никто не видит. Когда она была в компании, она была такой же жизнерадостной, игривой, пытаясь заставить меня начать встречаться и использовать больше косметики, — добавляет она, бросая быстрый взгляд на Шерлока и краснея.

— Мне интересно, — говорит Джон, — чем именно она занималась здесь, если вы можете рассказать. Возможно, ее пребывание в этом месте и то, над чем она работала, могли бы пролить свет на ее смерть.

Деннистон обменивается взглядами с четырьмя дешифровальщиками. Некоторые хмурятся и пожимают плечами. Наконец Деннистон коротко кивает, а Тьюринг, сидя в кресле молча выпрямляется, уставившись в свою чашку с чаем и делая вид, что вообще не слушает разговор.

— Мисс Уилсон работала на [телетайпах](https://ibb.co/SrL05kp)2 здесь, в поместье.

— Значит, она была клерком? — заключает Джон.

— В целом — да. Но это еще не все. Насколько я слышал, у нее был потенциал — даже амбиции — стать дешифровальщиком, и ее могли бы повысить до этой должности в будущем.

— Какое отношение телетайпы имеют к взлому кодов? — хмурится Милнер-Барри. — Чтобы узнать правильные настройки мы используем [Тайпэкс](https://ibb.co/qJhg01b)3 и [табулятор](https://ibb.co/7QyNnCg)4 для «Энигмы», ну, и, конечно «Бомбы».

Тьюринг облизывает губы, бросает быстрый взгляд на Деннистона, тот вздыхает.

— Антея, не могла бы ты на минутку прекратить свои записи? То, что сейчас обсуждается, не стоит включать в заявление.

Она кивает и откладывает карандаш.

— Хотите, чтобы я подождала снаружи, сэр? — скромно спрашивает она.

Деннистон приподнимает бровь, в уголках его губ появляется легкая улыбка.

— Я очень сомневаюсь, что все, что мы здесь обсуждаем, является для вас новостью, мисс Смит. Вы можете остаться.

— Хорошо, сэр, — опуская глаза, улыбается она в ответ.

Деннистон делает глоток чая, а затем коротко кивает Тьюрингу, который расправляет плечи.

— «Энигма» — не единственное шифровальное устройство, используемое немцами. Правда, самое распространенное, и единственное, с чем мы нашли способ справиться. Но есть и другие, и одно из них до сих пор остается для нас величайшей загадкой.

Хью Александер кивает с серьезным выражением на лице.

— [Танни](https://ibb.co/xjC2t4K)5, — мрачно говорит он.

Джон вопросительно смотрит на Шерлока. Тот выпрямился на своем месте и весь обратился в слух. Он слышал это слово раньше, как кодовое для обозначения метода шифрования. И еще одно обозначение — «Рыба». Но больше ничего не узнал.

— Что это значит? — спрашивает Джон. — Звучит несколько... ну, подозрительно6.

Хью Александер слегка усмехается.

— Вы совершенно правы, доктор Ватсон, — присоединяется Гордон Уэлшман, до этого, на протяжении большей части беседы, молча попыхивавший трубкой. — Так и есть. Как объяснил мистер Тьюринг, это еще одно шифровальное устройство, но, к сожалению, нам не знакомое. На самом деле, наш коллега, Джон Тилтман7, должен быть здесь, просветить вас, поскольку он работает над Танни. Но, поскольку он сейчас проводит экскурсию для американцев, я постараюсь объяснить вместо него.

— Мы знаем, как работает «Энигма», у нас даже есть такая машина, и даже без помощи наших польских коллег мы смогли сделать выводы о том, как она работает из перехваченных шифров, но с Танни, мы еще не продвинулись так далеко. Мы используем этот термин для перехваченных сообщений, зашифрованных, так называемым, «Телетайпом Лоренца», модель SZ40. Машина была создана до войны, но немцы модифицировали ее с помощью шифрования, или Schlüsselzusatz, отсюда и аббревиатура SZ. Она работает несколько иначе, чем «Энигма». Я не хочу утомлять вас множеством технических деталей. Если вкратце, тогда как «Энигма» — это чисто механическое устройство для кодирования открытого текста, который затем должен быть передан азбукой Морзе или даже через напечатанные сообщения, чтобы потом можно было расшифровать его с помощью другой машины «Энигма» с такими же настройками, то машина «Лоренца» шифрует и передает сообщения электронным способом в виде коротких импульсов. Они, конечно, также могут быть переведены в азбуку Морзе и переданы по радио. Во всяком случае, именно так мы их и перехватываем.

— Но «Лоренц» не просто заменяет одну букву открытого текста на другую, как это делает «Энигма». Он использует не двадцатишестибуквенный алфавит, а то, что известно, как тридцатидвухсимвольный [код Бодо](https://ibb.co/ZzPm5pv)8. Обратите внимание, что код Бодо на выходе дает пять каналов, каждый из которых представляет собой поток того, что мы называем битами, которые могут быть представлены в виде отверстие-нет отверстия, 0 или 1, точка или крест. Также добавляется дополнительная случайная буква после каждой буквы сообщения, используя шифр Вернама. Вместе они образуют еще одну букву, которая затем шифруется. Или, по крайней мере, мы думаем, что это так происходит. Как я уже сказал, у нас нет такой модели, какую используют немцы. Однако, учитывая сложность шифрования, мы полагаем, что у «Лоренца» должно быть не менее десяти роторов. Не нужно быть блестящим математиком для того, чтобы вычислить количество возможных буквенных комбинаций, когда их число в стандартных трехроторных «Энигма» уже исчисляется миллиардами.

— Предпринимались ли попытки использовать шпаргалки для сообщений Танни? — взволнованно спрашивает Шерлок. — Листы Банбери, EINS-каталог?

— Да. Мы, в основном, испробовали все известные методы, — отвечает Тьюринг с оттенком разочарования. — Я продолжаю настаивать, что попытка расколоть его вручную (или разумом) не сработает. Машина, с которой мы имеем дело — непростая и современная, гораздо более сложная, чем «Энигма», и нам понадобится машина, так сказать, цифровой разум, чтобы противостоять ей. Но в данный момент нам не хватает ресурсов, так как уже одна «Энигма» держит нас всех в тонусе.

Он смотрит на Деннистона, который бросает на него предостерегающий взгляд. Судя по всему, этот вопрос был предметом обсуждения или даже разногласий между ними в прошлом, поскольку Тьюринг и его коллеги неоднократно жаловались на нехватку средств и персонала, что совершенно очевидно проявляется в повседневной работе Парка. Шерлок уверен, что Деннистон знает об этом, но, похоже, мало что может сделать.

— Так что же происходит с этими сообщениями, если никто не может их расшифровать? — неожиданно спрашивает, Молли.

— Ну, в тот момент, когда они перехватываются, предпринимаются некоторые, весьма бесполезные, попытка декодирования, а затем они индексируются и архивируются, чтобы попытаться расшифровать их в будущем, — объясняет Уэлшман. — Беда в том, что у нас есть подозрение, что Танни перехватывает сообщения от германского верховного командования, а это значит, что для нас жизненно важно иметь возможность прослушивать фюрера и его генералов. Но как бы мне ни было неприятно это признавать, Джерри9 пока имеют над нами преимущество, когда речь заходит о Танни.

Наступает тишина, только Джон тихо насвистывает сквозь зубы.

— Боже милостивый, а я-то думал, что «Энигма» опасна. Вы, ребята, действительно здесь справляетесь с трудными вещами, в то время как мы, парни на фронте, просто должны направить оружие в правильном направлении.

— Ну, я бы не стал настолько упрощать, — говорит Деннистон, — но правда в том, что наша работа здесь так же важна, как и чьи бы то ни были активные боевые действия.

— Очень важна, — перебивает его Тьюринг своим обычно мягким и несколько робким голосом. — И вряд ли мы когда-нибудь получим признание или благодарность за нее.

— Ну, ты не производишь впечатления человека, который расхаживает с крестом Виктории, приколотым к груди, — шутливо замечает Александер, получая от Тьюринга раздраженный взгляд, прежде чем тот возьмет себя в руки и займется чаем.

— Как во все это вписывается Дженни? — нарушает молчание Молли. Антея откашливается, и Деннистон кивает ей, чтобы она снова взяла в руки карандаш.

— Ну, — говорит Деннистон, вновь складывая руки перед собой. — Я бы предложил, чтобы это выяснила полиция.

— Полиция? — слышит Шерлок свои слова, испытывая искушение вскочить в негодовании со стула. — При всем моем уважении, сэр, но не считаете ли вы, что в интересах секретности и справедливости этим делом должен заниматься кто-то другой, а не какие-то неуклюжие местные констебли с недостаточным допуском безопасности, вместе с перегруженным работой детективом-инспектором из Лондона, несмотря на связь с Военным Министерством? Вам здесь нужен эксперт по уголовным делам, кто-то, кто знаком с работой станции, а также с процедурами уголовного расследования, и кто, кроме всего прочего, имеет достаточные умственные способности, чтобы предпринять необходимые интеллектуальные усилия.

Деннистон мрачно смотрит на него поверх сложенных рук, приподняв одну бровь.

— Даже так, мистер Холмс? Что ж, я полагаю, вы знаете подходящего человека для этой работы, не так ли?

Шерлок разочарованно хмыкает.

— Я доброволец, сэр.

— Вы? К сожалению, мистер Холмс, несмотря на ваше рвение, позвольте напомнить вам, что у вас уже есть работа. Учитывая нехватку квалифицированного персонала, особенно когда речь заходит о хороших, опытных взломщиках кодов, таких как вы, да и вообще о людях с «достаточными умственными способностями», как вы их описываете, я действительно не могу позволить вам пуститься в бессмысленную погоню, которая, к сожалению, может обернуться не более чем самоубийством из-за переутомления или какой-нибудь неудачной любовной интрижки. Я не сомневаюсь, что вы подходите для этого расследования, но я просто не могу освободить вас от работы. Мы ожидаем официального визита из Лондона через пару дней, когда все, что мы здесь делаем, подвергнется тщательной проверке. Мне не нужно говорить вам, что будущее этой станции зависит от доброжелательности Уайтхолла и самого премьер-министра. Поэтому мы должны быть начеку и работать максимально эффективно и успешно в течение следующих нескольких недель. Предоставьте это дело экспертам, Холмс, и займитесь своей работой.

А вот теперь Шерлок встает.

— Но, сэр, — настаивает он, — мы пока не можем исключить убийство или даже шпионаж в деле Дженнифер Уилсон. В ваших интересах, чтобы этот вопрос был прояснен вне всяких сомнений, особенно с учетом предстоящего визита официальной делегации. Вам придется довольно много объяснить, когда выясниться, что ваши сотрудники, работавшие с весьма конфиденциальной информацией, внезапно оказываются мертвы, и вы не сделали всего возможного, чтобы раскрыть истинную причину их безвременной кончины.

Деннистон встает вслед за ним, тяжело опираясь обеими руками на стол и устремив на Шерлока не менее тяжелый взгляд.

— Мистер Холмс, мне поручено управлять этой станцией, и, поверьте, я знаю, как это делается. Последнее, что мне нужно — это чтобы какой-нибудь смешной, чрезмерно самоуверенный ботаник из Кембриджа пришел и бросил вызов моему авторитету. Делайте то, что вам сказали, а именно работу, для которой вас наняли, и не тратьте мое или чье-либо еще время и энергию, включая вашу, на пустяки. Если вам нечего добавить к своему заявлению, вы можете идти. Займитесь своими обязанностями, — полагаю, ваша смена скоро начинается — и будьте готовы к допросу полицией, как только они прибудут. Мисс Хупер, доктор Ватсон, джентльмены, прошу меня извинить.

Раздается общий стук чашек и блюдец, когда люди встают и возвращают их на поднос, а затем один за другим, — сначала дешифровальщики, а затем Молли с Джоном, выходят из кабинета. Шерлок остается последним.

— Мне кажется, я достаточно ясно выразился, мистер Холмс, — бросает на него сердитый взгляд Деннистон. — Я знаю о ваших... связях, с вмешательством вашего брата, но в этом случае они не помогут, если вы решите разыграть эту карту.

— Вовсе нет, сэр, — отвечает Шерлок, заставляя себя сохранять спокойствие. — Но вы совершаете ошибку, не допуская меня к этому делу.

Деннистон вздыхает, выглядя усталым и внезапно постаревшим лет на двадцать. Он прихватывает пальцами переносицу.

— Разве? — он отворачивается и смотрит в окно, на шум и суету за пределами особняка. — Как я уже сказал, займитесь своими обязанностями и расшифруйте эти проклятые сообщения «Энигмы», мистер Холмс. Делайте это быстро и хорошо. Люди умирают там, в Северной Атлантике.

Шерлок борется с желанием пнуть ногой тяжелый стол или опрокинуть стопку бумаг в расстройстве, поворачиваясь и идя к двери. Он почти до нее доходит, когда голос Деннистона заставляет его остановиться.

— Мистер Холмс, я действительно имею в виду то, что сказал, — тихо добавляет Деннистон, все еще смотря в окно. — Придерживайтесь своих смен и выполняйте работу, для которой вас наняли. Однако то, чем вы занимаетесь в свободное от службы время, — это ваше собственное решение, не так ли?

Шерлок бросает быстрый взгляд через плечо. Коммандер стоит к нему спиной, засунув руки в карманы брюк, и солнечные лучи играют на золотой тесьме его рукавов.

— Вас понял, сэр, — отвечает Шерлок, подавляя странное желание отдать честь, и выходит из комнаты.

 **— <o>** **–**

Снаружи Уэлшман, Александер и Милнер-Барри прощаются с Джоном и Молли.

— Увидимся в столовой, Алан? — спрашивает Милнер-Барри.

— Чуть позже, — отвечает Тьюринг, жестом приглашая Шерлока, Молли и Джона следовать за ним. Вместе они пробираются по переполненному коридору. Миновав горгулий, они направляются к лужайке под гигантским деревом.

— Он не передумал, да? — спрашивает Тьюринг, когда они останавливаются в пахнущей смолой тени.

— Я должен придерживаться своих смен, — вяло объясняет Шерлок.

— Ну, — говорит Тьюринг в своей резкой и в то же время сбивчивой манере, — смены могут быть... ну... смещены, правда? Иди и поговори с Магнуссеном. Он весь день ныл, что не сможет сегодня пойти на концерт Баха. Возможно, он согласится поменяться с тобой сменами, освободив тебе завтра день.

— Спасибо, Алан, — кивает Шерлок.

Тьюринг неловко кивает в ответ, оглядываясь на особняк.

— На Деннистона сейчас сильно давят из-за предстоящего визита. Ходят разговоры о том, что его могут заменить на кого-то более эффективного.

— Неудивительно, что он такой вспыльчивый, — размышляет Джон. — Я бы не хотел управлять таким местом.

Тьюринг криво улыбается на это и издает уклончивый звук, который для Шерлока означает, что тот тоже бы не хотел, несмотря на то, что связан с руководством Домиком № 8 и целой кучей других административных вопросов.

Шерлок задумчиво наблюдает за своим коллегой-шифровальщиком, ощупывая контуры блокнота со сложенным в нем листком бумаги, который они вытащили из руки Дженнифер Уилсон. Он намеренно не упомянул о записке, опасаясь, что ее отберут прежде, чем он успеет ее как следует рассмотреть. Он все еще раздумывает над тем, стоит ли ему довериться Тьюрингу. Чувствуя на себе взгляд Джона и все еще не вынимая руку из кармана, он принимает решение.

— Алан, есть кое-что, о чем мы не сказали остальным. Мы нашли рукописную записку в руке Дженнифер. На первый взгляд это выглядит как шифр «Энигмы», хотя теперь я пришел к выводу, что это, возможно, Танни.

Осторожно оглядевшись, убеждаясь, что они одни и поблизости нет никого, кто мог бы подслушать их разговор, Шерлок достает блокнот и разворачивает носовой платок. Он все еще влажный, и, к его разочарованию, сообщение еще больше повредилось, несмотря на бережное обращение. Большинство букв теперь едва различимы, потому что чернила просочились сквозь ткань и даже испачкали страницы блокнота, между которыми он хранился. Дешевая бумага еще больше растворилась.

Тьюринг наклоняется ближе и хмурится, задумчиво изучая послание.

— Трудно сказать, «Энигма» это или нет. Ты уже пробовал его расшифровать?

— Не было времени.

— У тебя есть немного до начала смены, и, если тебе нужно больше, ну... по крайней мере, ты же что-то расшифровываешь. Однако было бы полезно иметь полное сообщение, поскольку это явно только небольшая часть.

— Разве сообщения не архивируются? — спрашивает Молли.

— Да, но надо знать, что искать. Архив огромен. А, — он поднимает глаза, когда кто-то зовет его по имени. — Я побежал. Держи меня в курсе, Шерлок, и желаю удачи в расследовании случившегося с мисс Уилсон. Мисс Хупер, если вам нужно взять выходной, чтобы... ну... разобраться со всем дома — отгул будет предоставлен.

— Спасибо, сэр, но я бы предпочла остаться и попытаться помочь. К тому же работа должна меня отвлекать. Нет смысла сидеть дома и плакать.

 **— <o>** **–**

После того как Тьюринг уходит, трио усаживается на лужайке, а Джон снова становится раздражающе вежлив, когда снимает свой джемпер без рукавов, стеля его на земле, чтобы Молли могла сесть. Шерлок закатывает глаза от этого жеста и от ее застенчивой улыбки с румянцем на щеках. _Боже, может ли доктор быть еще более очевидным?_

Аккуратно расправив записку на земле, в пятне солнечного света, Шерлок снова открывает блокнот на пустой странице и начинает записывать то, что еще может прочесть. Оглядываясь назад, он понимает, что должен был сделать это гораздо раньше. Для того чтобы разглядеть ту часть, где кляксы сделали послание почти полностью нечитаемым, он осторожно подносит бумагу к свету в надежде распознать начальную форму букв до того, как потекут чернила. Однако, безрезультатно. Как и прежде, можно расшифровать только буквы «SA».

— Разве SA не является нацистской военной организацией10? — спрашивает Молли, наклоняя голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть код.

— Да, по типу SS, — кивает Джон. — Рассказывают ужасные вещи о них и о том, что они там делают. Думаешь, Дженнифер именно это имела в виду? — спрашивает он Шерлока.

— Вполне возможно, — задумчиво произносит тот. — Это может быть шпаргалка. Возможно, Дженни заподозрила, о чем было послание, и решила попробовать его расшифровать. Но зачем? Почему именно это сообщение. Она видела их сотни каждый день. Почему выбрала именно его?

Он задумчиво смотрит на символы. Он знает, что чего-то не хватает. Частица информации — необходимая, чтобы увидеть связь. Или, возможно, как это часто бывает, не отсутствует, а просто оказалась не на своем месте, засунута не в ту комнату или коридор извилистого ментального пространства, которое он любит ассоциировать со своим мозгом. Что это? Что он должен искать? И где?

— Мы забыли спросить коммандера и остальных об этом парне, Джиме, — слова Джона возвращают Шерлока в настоящее.

— Здесь, должно быть, работает бесчисленное количество Джимов или Джеймсов, если он вообще работает здесь.

— Я в этом не уверена, — говорит Молли. — Иначе Дженни могла бы указать мне на него в столовой или где-нибудь еще. Но у нас есть плакат. Он должен быть завтра на концерте. Я уверена, что человек, изображенный на плакате — это он.

Они смотрят на черно-фиолетовую распечатку, которую Джон разложил на лужайке.

— Прямо во время моей смены, — мрачно ворчит Шерлок, ненавидя свои обязанности и негибкость своего графика, намереваясь просто пренебречь ими. И тут он вспоминает совет Тьюринга.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Магнуссеном, — объявляет он, резко поднимаясь на ноги. — Надеюсь, он действительно захочет поменяться.

— Но тогда у тебя будет двойная смена, да? — спрашивает Джон, выглядя несколько обеспокоенным.

Шерлок пожимает плечами, несмотря на маленькое семечко тепла, поселившееся в груди от заботы Джона. С другой стороны, рассуждает Шерлок, он же врач. И это его профессия — заботиться.

— Не впервые, — как бы между прочим заявляет Шерлок, стряхивая с брюк остатки травы.

Джон тоже поднимается на ноги и протягивает руку Молли. Шерлок смотрит в сторону.

— Шерлок, твоя смена начинается в четыре? Что ж, хватит времени, чтобы быстро пообедать. Пойдем, я приглашаю тебя, Молли. Встретимся в столовой, Шерлок, и обсудим дальнейшие действия.

Шерлок хмыкает, глядя, как Джон надевает джемпер, потом кивает и уходит.

 **— <o>** **–**

Он находит датчанина рядом с Домиком № 8, беседующего с Милнер-Барри. Они оба окутаны табачным дымом.

— Ну что ж, Чарльз, я бы очень хотел помочь тебе, но мне и так придется остаться на ночь. Но, возможно, Шерлок хочет поменяться.

— Именно поэтому я здесь, — говорит Шерлок. — Алан упомянул, что ты хочешь избавиться от утренней смены завтра, Карл Август. Я могу взять ее, если ты завтра возьмешь мою. С четырех до полуночи.

Магнуссен смотрит на него настороженно, явно выискивая подвох, но потом пожимает плечами.

— Отлично, Шерлок.

На секунду кажется будто он хочет протянуть руку для рукопожатия, но потом передумывает. Шерлок все равно не оценил бы этого влажного прикосновения.

 **— <o>** **–**

Как обычно, в столовой шумно и оживленно. Сегодня сладкий запах яблок, смешанный с запахом жира, кофе, сигарет и вездесущей капусты, наполняет комнату. По-видимому, в этом году щедрый урожай, несмотря на влажное и дождливое лето, которое не должно было способствовать созреванию фруктов, и их не стали нормировать. Но, похоже, сегодня в меню яблочный пирог, и действительно, когда Шерлок замечает серебристо-русую голову Джона и светло-каштановые волны Молли и направляется к ним, он видит у обоих тарелку с пирогом и с чем-то, по крайней мере выглядящим, как заварной крем _(вероятно, сделан из крахмала и на вкус, как жидкий картон, но они правильно подобрали цвет)_.

Молли первой замечает Шерлока. Она смотрит на него и краснеет. Шерлок убежден, что они говорили о нем. Сначала он чувствует еще один укол того, что может быть только ревностью, видя, как они так по-дружески сидят рядом с выпечкой и чаем, но затем он пересматривает свое мнение. С чего бы им говорить о нем? Они не выглядят смущенными и виноватыми настолько, чтобы предположить, что они потешались над ним и его, без сомнения, нетрадиционными манерами. Нет, скорее похоже на то, что Джон задавал о нем вопросы, расспрашивал Молли, которая уже давно знакома с Шерлоком и которая, несмотря на его явное пренебрежение ее попытками завязать романтические отношения, по-прежнему упрямо поддерживает свою влюбленность. _Итак, Джон хотел узнать больше о странном соседе? Это подразумевает интерес. А интерес — это... вообще-то... хорошо._

— О, привет, — говорит Джон, улыбаясь Шерлоку. — Ты быстро. Хочешь пирога? На удивление съедобно, хотя у заварного крема немного странный вкус.

 _Жидкий картон_ , думает Шерлок.

— Нет, спасибо, я не голоден.

Честно говоря, он не отказался бы от глотка чая, но не хочет стоять в очереди.

— Глотни мой, если хочешь пить, — предлагает ему Джон. _Ну и ну,_ размышляет Шерлок. _Не слишком ли явно он смотрел на его чашку? Неужели Джон действительно настолько наблюдателен? Ну, по-видимому, да — в некоторых вопросах._ — Я уже выпил две чашки в поместье.

Шерлок удивленно смотрит на него, и Молли тоже переводит проницательный взгляд с одного на другого. Склонив голову, Шерлок принимает предложение Джона. Придвинув стул, он садится и тянется за чашкой Джона. Его чай на вкус, как и ожидал Шерлок, крепкий, с довольно большим количеством того, что в этом заведении принимают за молоко. Без сахара.

— Спасибо, — говорит он после долгого глотка, со _звоном_ ставя чашку на блюдце.

Джон смотрит на него с выражением, которое Шерлоку трудно определить. С нежностью, — возможно это правильный термин.

— Есть успехи с Магнуссеном? — спрашивает Джон.

— Да, мы поменялись сменами. Я буду работать с четырех часов дня до восьми утра, и постараюсь расшифровать сообщение Дженнифер в промежутках между обычными шпаргалками «Энигмы».

Джон пододвигает свой пирог к Шерлоку и втыкает в него вилку.

— Если ты будешь работать шестнадцать часов подряд, тебе понадобится вот это.

— Пищеварение замедляет меня.

— А голод сделает тебя слабым, раздражительным и отрицательно скажется на твоей способности концентрироваться и думать. Я врач и слишком долго общался с людьми, недооценивавшими потребности своего тела. Так что верь мне и ешь.

Шерлок закатывает глаза. Молли вновь изучает их обоих. На этот раз на ее лице определенно веселое выражение.

— Вы оба похожи на мою хозяйку и ее мужа, — говорит она, улыбаясь. Но затем, при напоминании о доме и теперь уже пустой комнате в нем, по ее лицу пробегает тень.

Джон коротко пожимает ее руку, на что она вздыхает и быстро утыкается носом в чашку с чаем. Шерлок уступает и атакует пирог, оказавшийся на удивление вкусным. Даже заварной крем вполне терпим, хотя он довольно мягкий и совершенно несладкий, но уж точно не более странный, чем обычно.

— Чем мы можем помочь, пока ты будешь расшифровывать сообщение? — спрашивает Джон, одним большим глотком опустошает оставшийся после Шерлока чай в чашке. — Не хотелось бы сидеть сложа руки, и поскольку я не получал никаких особых приказов от коммандера Деннистона или мистера Тьюринга, я думаю, что могу помочь тебе, если посчитаешь нужным.

— Я бы тоже хотела помочь, — добавляет Молли. — Официально я сегодня в отгуле из-за того, что случилось. Только что получила сообщение из поместья. Моя смена все равно скоро закончится. Так что я сделаю все, что смогу, пока мы здесь.

Шерлок проглатывает еще один кусок пирога с вилки.

— Молли, ты ведь знакома с некоторыми подругами Дженни? Хорошо. Постарайся встретиться с ними, когда они закончат дежурство после обеда. Спроси их о том, что делала Дженнифер в последние недели, особенно в последние выходные. Узнай больше об этом Джиме, с которым она встречалась. Спроси, не знают ли они кого-нибудь, кто ездит на серебристом кабриолете «Бентли» и носит двухцветные броги. Кроме того, ты можешь изучить архив на предмет сообщений Танни. Я сделаю копию записки, которую мы нашли у Дженнифер, чтобы она была у тебя под рукой. Сомневаюсь, что тебе дадут доступ, но _ты_ клерк, как и Дженнифер, так что, возможно, ты сможешь притвориться, что ты со станции. В любом случае поспрашивай в округе, но никому не показывай сообщение. Мы должны быть осторожны. Я думаю, что сегодня тебя также будет допрашивать полиция. Упомяни о сообщении только в случае крайней необходимости. Я не верю, что полиция все не испортит, так что чем больше мы сможем раскрыть сами, тем лучше.

Молли кивает, выглядя взволнованной и мрачно решительной. Шерлок сомневается, что ей удастся обманом пробраться в архив, но, с другой стороны, она выглядит такой обманчиво невинной, что люди могут вообще не заподозрить ее в нечестном поведении и таким образом не отказать ей в этой прихоти.

— Хочешь, чтобы я тоже здесь поспрашивал? — интересуется Джон.

— Нет, не здесь. Ты новое лицо, поэтому можешь вызвать подозрения, — говорит Шерлок, задумчиво глядя на доктора. — Изначально я планировал сегодня утром поехать на велосипеде в город, поискать машину, которая чуть не столкнулась со мной прошлой ночью — тот самый серебристый «Бентли». Поищи его в Блетчли. Маловероятно, что он все еще в городе, но, возможно, люди видели его вчера вечером или раньше. Проверь в местном гараже, не пытался ли кто-нибудь купить бензин. Кроме того, я уверен, что Молли может составить тебе список любимых мест, которые Дженни посещала в городе: магазины, кафе, кинотеатр. Поспрашивай там, не видел ли кто-нибудь ее с Джимом или еще с кем-нибудь на буксире. Кроме того, прогуляйся рядом с местом проведения завтрашней «JAZZ & DANCE Extravaganza», рядом со средней школой по Блетчли-Роуд. Возможно ты сможешь мельком увидеть Джима и его «Fix-Its» во время репетиции.

— Хорошо, считай, дело сделано, — говорит Джон, выглядя таким же взволнованным, как и Молли. Шерлок тоже чувствует, как дрожь возбуждения от этого расследования пробегает по венам, несмотря на перспективу провести следующие шестнадцать часов в душном домике, корпя над рядами символов. И все же, наконец-то, здесь что-то случилось. Наконец-то происходит что-то интересное.

 **— <o>** **–**

Первые два часа смены проходят за обычной работой над «Энигмой», на которой трудно сосредоточиться, а сообщение Дженнифер ощущается, как раскаленный уголек в кармане брюк. Тем не менее лоток Шерлока полон, а еще остались кое-какие коды с утренней смены, ожидающие расшифровки, и все надеются закончить до полуночи, до тех пор когда немцы изменят настройки «Энигмы» на следующий день, и работа начнется заново.

Примерно в половине седьмого Шерлок очнулся от приступа сосредоточенной работы над сообщением, которое коллега сверил с EINS-каталогом и нашел интересным. Он думает, что обнаружил намек в настройках — не совсем так прямолинейно, как вчерашний футбольный клуб, который оказался верным, но, возможно, на этот раз инициалы подруги. Как раз в тот момент, когда он собирается проверить свою теорию, начертив схему предполагаемых соединений коммутационной панели для «Бомб», он слышит, как кто-то зовет его по имени.

Через мгновение рядом с ним материализуется девушка, которую он видел ранее в поместье с сахарным тростником в кармане. Похоже она тут на побегушках. Шерлок немного удивлен, что таким образом ей разрешен доступ в большинство мест в Блетчли-Парке, в то время как общение между домиками крайне нежелательны, чтобы избежать сплетен. Но тогда, рассуждает он, не все сообщения из точки А в точку Б можно передать с помощью ручки метлы.

— Мистер Холмс, — чуть запыхавшись, обращается к нему девушка, — снаружи вас ожидают трое полицейских.

Услышав это от разных столов поднимается несколько голов. Шерлок вздыхает и, потянувшись и расправив затекшие плечи, встает на ноги. _Лучше покончить с этим побыстрее_.

 **— <o>** **–**

Из трех офицеров он узнает одного констебля, который регулярно патрулирует станцию _(местный, скорее всего, родился в Блетчли, есть большая собака, женат, по крайней мере, двое детей, держит кур, ветеран битвы на Сомме, где он потерял два пальца на ноге)_. Его младший коллега выглядит так, как будто он почти не встает из-за стола, слегка прихрамывает и довольно худ; форма слишком велика для его призрачного тела _(был болен в течение длительного периода времени, что помешало ему быть призванным на военную службу, любит рисовать мультяшки в рабочее время, когда мало работы, и пьет черный чай)_.

Третий человек, должно быть, инспектор из Скотланд-Ярда, о котором упоминал Деннистон. Он носит не форму, а однобортный темно-серый костюм _(не пошитый на заказ, но не так давно слегка подогнанный по фигуре, чтобы лучше сидел; обручальное кольцо, но состояние его рубашки, выглаженной кем-то не особо опытным, указывает на то, что он сделал это сам, следовательно, отдельно живущая жена, неудачный брак, вероятно, в процессе развода)_ , коричневый галстук, и [бежевый макинтош](https://ibb.co/dfJZxC7), перекинутый через руку. Седеющие волосы коротко подстрижены _(почти военная стрижка, еще один ветеран Великой войны)_ , на нем серая фетровая шляпа, с явными признаками того, что он недавно подвергся воздействию дыма и сажи, вероятно, от бомбежки в Лондоне — _ах, нет, сажа отличается от обычного огня, более маслянистая — сажа от горящего китового или рыбьего жира: место преступления, возможно, поджог._

— Мистер Холмс, — приветствует он Шерлока, протягивая ему руку с явным акцентом южного Лондона, — спасибо, что уделили нам немного времени. Это констебли Грант и Телфорд, меня зовут Лестрейд.

Шерлок коротко пожимает ему руку. Лестрейд оглядывается по сторонам, а затем жестом указывает на озеро, заросшее тростником, которое чудесным образом безлюдно, кроме парочки влюбленных, заинтересованные, очевидно, только друг другом.

Шерлок следует за тремя мужчинами за пределы зоны слышимости домика.

— Коммандер Деннистон проинформировал нас о случившемся, мы уже осмотрели тело — сейчас местный коронер проводит аутопсию — и осмотрели место, где оно было найдено. Мы также поговорили с мисс Хупер и проехали с ней по месту жительства, расспросить хозяина и хозяйку.

Шерлок невольно приподнимает бровь от такого неожиданного уровня эффективности. Полицейские, вместо того чтобы первым делом прийти в Парк и поговорить с Деннистоном, поступили разумно и осмотрительно — осмотрели место преступления. Впечатляюще.

— Я понимаю вас и вашего коллегу доктора... — Лестрейд смотрит на младшего из двух констеблей, который листает блокнот.

— Ватсон, сэр.

— Ватсон, спасибо. Мисс Хупер попросила вас, мистер Холмс и доктора Ватсона осмотреть тело. Могу я спросить, почему?

— Я консультирующий детектив и работал раньше со столичной полиции, — объясняет Шерлок, и в голове у него звенит голос Джона Ватсона, напоминая быть вежливым. Не приведет ни к чему хорошему, если он настроит полицейских против себя или даже разозлить их. Возможно, позже ему придется положиться на их доброжелательность.

Теперь очередь Лестрейда приподнимать бровь.

— Не припомню, чтобы я слышал ваше имя раньше.

— Моя работа не упоминалась официально, — заявляет Шерлок, и это правда. Все заслуги зачислены детективу-инспектору Грегсону, что обеспечило ему продвижение по службе. — Ваш коллега, мистер Грегсон, должен вспомнить мое имя, — добавляет Шерлок, и глаза Лестрейда на мгновение вспыхивают от понимания, прежде чем он хмурится.

— Только не говорите мне, что вы тот самый странный, на первый взгляд всезнающий человек, с которым он консультировался по тому запутанному делу об убийстве, принесшее ему повышение. Ходили слухи, что он беседовал с магом, другие утверждали, что это был офицер разведки. Во всяком случае, главный суперинтендант был не в восторге от этого.

— Я ни то, ни другое. Я просто очень наблюдателен. Я замечаю то, что не видят другие, потому что смотрю внимательно и могу сделать выводы из увиденного. Это не магия и не внешний «интеллект»11.

Оба констебля обмениваются недоверчивыми взглядами. Лестрейд, однако, кажется заинтригован, хотя и сомневается, и это говорит о многом, решает Шерлок.

— Вам следует развестись с женой, детектив-инспектор, — советует Шерлок. — Она явно встречается с другим мужчиной, иначе не стала бы настолько небрежно относится к вашему пиджаку. Для опытной швеи она не очень хорошо починила карманный клапан.

Полицейский машинально прикасается к клапану, а потом удивленно смотрит на Шерлока.

— Откуда вы знаете о моей жене?

Шерлок вздыхает.

— Вашему обручальному кольцу по меньшей мере двадцать лет, а то и больше, оно изношено, что указывает на то, что вы не снимали его, когда еще патрулировали улицы и время от времени вступали в стычки с преступниками, например, во время демонстраций суфражисток или членов профсоюза. Но в последнее время вы больше не носите его постоянно, возможно, потому что теперь оно довольно свободно сидит из-за потери веса. Должна быть белая линия на пальце, учитывая, что вы довольно загорелый, несмотря на ужасное лето. Но нет, вы довольно долго ходили без кольца. Почему? Вы не снимали его во время работы. Уже некоторое время, вас назначили детективом-инспектором, что не требует от вас постоянной тяжелой беготни на улице. Более того, вы не сняли кольцо, когда были еще констеблем. Это не признак счастливого брака, это внезапная нехватка, я уверен, вы, согласитесь. Теперь, пиджак. Вам пришлось ушить его, потому что вы недавно потеряли вес, возможно, из-за того, что снова начали играть в футбол, чтобы компенсировать напряженную работу — и напряженный брак.

Нормирование одежды не позволило вам купить новый. Стежки на верхней пуговице и петлице были сделаны другой нитью, в отличие от остальных пуговиц, что указывает на то, что это было выполнено не портным, который пошил костюм. Кто-то с профессиональными знаниями взялся за переделки, хотя, вероятнее всего — родственник или даже ваша жена. Учитывая признаки небрежности, можно предположить, что это была ваша жена, для которой вы больше не являетесь главным приоритетом. Почему? Ну, очевидно, потому что она встречается с кем-то еще. Можно предположить, что она изначально была расстроена продолжительностью вашего рабочего дня, так как в Скотланд-Ярде нехватка людей из-за войны, и поэтому искала и нашла отвлечение где-то еще.

Шерлок знает, что оба констебля обмениваются одновременно благоговейным и немного неловкими взглядами.

— Это сверхъестественно, — бормочет младший, Глядя на Лестрейда, словно ожидая подтверждения, что Шерлок сказал правду.

Лестрейд изучает его, прищурившись.

— Сверхъестественно — это одно из слов для определения, — задумчиво произносит он. — Довольно неуважительно — еще одно. Но вы правы в своих выводах. Вы делаете то же на месте преступления? Можете ли вы посмотреть на жертву убийства и прочитать историю ее жизни по одежде и драгоценностям?

— Да, когда ваши коллеги давали мне доступ, — несколько раздраженно отвечает Шерлок. Было несколько очень увлекательных случаев, к которым его не допустили. Некоторые, как он знает, до сих пор не раскрыты. Он не удивлен.

Лестрейд кивает, задумчиво глядя на него. У Шерлока складывается отчетливое ощущение, будто его оценивают. Наконец детектив-инспектор кивает.

— В таком случае, мистер Холмс, что вы можете рассказать мне о покойной мисс Уилсон?

 **— <o>** **–**

Минут через сорок констебль Грант закрывает блокнот, а Лестрейд задумчиво смотрит в свои записи. Шерлок дал ему несколько более подробное описание того, что они обнаружили в карьере, чем ранее Джон рассказал Деннистону и коллегам-взломщикам, в основном придерживаясь медицинских аспектов. Шерлок также рассказал о том, что они нашли в спальне Дженнифер, и о том, что упомянули Саффилды о ее бывшем женихе. Шерлок, однако, не упомянул ни о записке, ни об истинном характере занятий Дженнифер Уилсон в Блетчли-Парке. Насколько известно полицейским, она работала на радиозаводе.

— Разумеется, нам придется подождать заключения коронера, но и вы, и доктор Ватсон уверены, что она умерла от отравления цианидом, самостоятельно принятым в виде капсулы, верно? — спрашивает Лестрейд.

Шерлок кивает.

— Ну что ж, сэр, дело совершенно ясно, не так ли? — считает констебль Грант. — На теле нет насильственных следов, и она сама раскусила капсулу.

— Самоубийство, ясно как божий день, — подхватывает его младший коллега. — Напряженная работа, со скандалом рассталась с женихом, в довершении всего, возможно, какие-то семейные или денежные проблемы, или близкий ей человек, погиб на войне. Все это должно основательно потрясти девушки, не так ли?

Лестрейд смотрит на него с сомнением, что только усиливает к нему уважение Шерлока. Инспектор задумчиво поглаживает подбородок, снова просматривая свои записи, а затем поднимает голову и бросает на Шерлока проницательный взгляд темных глаз.

— Да, это кажется самым простым объяснением. Однако мне кажется, что ни мисс Хупер, ни мистер Холмс не вполне убеждены в этом, ведь так, мистер Холмс?

— Нет никаких доказательств, что мисс Уилсон действительно покончила жизнь самоубийством, — пожимает плечами Шерлок. — Она не оставила прощальной записки, и все, кто ее знал, описывали ее как жизнерадостного человека, наслаждавшегося жизнью, насколько возможно. Кроме того, есть факт, что ее высадили недалеко от места, где она умерла, и что водитель до сих пор не найден.

— Вероятно, любовная ссора, — несколько пренебрежительно замечает констебль Грант. — У нее произошла небольшая размолвка с кавалером в машине, возможно, он порвал с ней отношения. Девушка испытала стресс, стала неуравновешенной, поэтому она убегает в уединенное место и кончает с жизнью. Серьезно, мистер Лестрейд, я не думаю, что нам стоит слишком беспокоиться об этом деле.

— Что ж, джентльмены, это еще предстоит выяснить, верно? — резко отвечает Лестрейд, показывая Шерлоку, что он тоже сыт по горло узколобостью местной полиции. Повернувшись к Шерлоку, он кивает. — Благодарю вас, мистер Холмс, за сотрудничество. Это не совсем по протокол, но я могу сообщить вам, что обнаружит коронер, если хотите.

— Я был бы вам очень признателен, сэр, — отвечает Шерлок, склонив голову и не обращая внимания на хмурые взгляды двух констеблей.

— Вероятно мы вернемся завтра, чтобы поговорить с доктором Ватсоном и несколькими коллегами мисс Уилсон, — продолжает Лестрейд. — Я пока не уверен, будет ли это дело квалифицировано как убийство. До сих пор, доказательств этому слишком мало. Но я могу заверить вас, что мы отнесемся к нему серьезно, — заканчивает он, бросив острый взгляд на своих коллег. — Ну что ж, не буду вас больше задерживать, мистер Холмс, поскольку вы наверняка должны вернуться к работе, — кивает он в сторону Домика № 8.

Двое констеблей уже попрощались, коротко кивнув, и направились к припаркованной перед особняком машине, видневшейся сквозь деревья. Лестрейд тоже идет за ними, но медленнее. Убедившись, что двое констеблей находятся вне пределов слышимости, он разворачивается и снова подходит к Шерлоку.

— И еще одно, мистер Холмс, — начинает он, бросая на Шерлока еще один проницательный понимающий взгляд.

— Я не знаю, что именно вы, мисс Уилсон и все остальные здесь делаете, да и не хочу знать, поскольку коммандер Деннистон не раз напомнил мне, что любая информация, которую мне удастся получить здесь, должна оцениваться с предельной осторожностью и секретностью. Но у меня такое чувство, что это важно, возможно, так же важно, как и то, что наши ребята делают в Северной Атлантике, Северной Африке и в других местах. Так что все, что случилось с бедной мисс Уилсон, может иметь к этому отношение. Разве это не то, во что вы верите?

Шерлок выдерживает его пристальный взгляд некоторое время, и детектив-инспектор переносит это стоически — что добавляет ему очков, так как большинство людей под взглядом светло-серых глаз Шерлока смущаются и быстро отводят глаза. Затем он наклоняет голову в легком кивке.

— Так и думал, — вздыхает Лестрейд. — Вы убеждены, что ее убили, верно? Или, скорее, что кто-то или какое-то событие вынудило ее совершить этот поступок, да? Что это не просто любовная размолвка ее так расстроила?

— Мои убеждения тут ни при чем, детектив-инспектор, — отвечает Шерлок. — Доказательства, которые мы собрали, указывают именно на это.

— Доказательства, — кивает Лестрейд. — Понятно. Что ж, надеюсь, вы хорошо отслеживаете _все_ улики, мистер Холмс. Вы ведь ничего от меня не скрываете?

Заметив, с каким нажимом полицейский произнес это слово, Шерлок серьезно отвечает:

— Конечно нет, сэр.

Лестрейд бросает на него испытующий взгляд и кивает.

— Так и подумал. Хорошо, мистер Холмс, я свяжусь с вами завтра. Если вы вспомните что-то, о чем не сказали нам, или появятся новые доказательства, позвоните мне. Вот моя визитка.

— Спасибо, — говорит Шерлок, беря ее.

Еще раз кивнув, Лестрейд поворачивается и, перекинув макинтош через плечо, направляется к констеблям. Шерлок достает блокнот из кармана брюк и добавляет карточку к зашифрованному сообщению. Детектив-инспектор не полный идиот, решает он, и может быть полезен не только для раскрытия дела, но также для потенциальной будущей карьеры Шерлока, в качестве консультанта столичной полиции, после войны, если она когда-нибудь закончится, и, более того, если к тому времени Лондон все еще будет стоять.

А пока стоит вернуться к работе.

 **— <o>** **–**

Незадолго до восьми, как раз к перерыву, возвращается Джон — ботинки и нижняя часть брюк запылились после езды на велосипеде, а волосы растрепал ветер, что, по мнению Шерлока, ужасно ему идет, потому что так он выглядит молодым и подтянутым, несмотря на морщины на лице. Они встречаются в столовой за чаем и закуской (бутерброд, состоящий из темного серого хлеба — вездесущего [«Национального батона»](https://ibb.co/3N9VjL1)12 — сыра и нескольких огурцов).

— Я бы пришел раньше, — извиняется Джон, — но, когда я приехал, около часа назад, ко мне подошла полиция, записала мои показания по делу Уилсон. Детектив-инспектор сказал, что он уже поговорил с тобой и Молли. Однако я не стал рассказывать ему о записке, только те медицинские факты о ее смерти, которые увидел. Надеюсь, все в порядке?

— Да, конечно. Лестрейд, похоже, удивительно способный офицер, — говорит Шерлок, — в отличие от наших двух парней из Блетчли.

— Да, и у меня тоже сложилось такое же впечатление о нем. И о них, — добавляет с усмешкой Джон.

Двигая свой стул поближе к Шерлоку и наклоняясь, он тихо спрашивает:

— У тебя получилось что-нибудь с этим странным сообщением?

Шерлок качает головой, не в силах скрыть разочарования.

— Нет, я был завален работой, Меллоуз с Андерсоном буквально дышали мне в затылок, когда мы пытались придумать шпаргалку для нескольких сообщений, перехваченных сегодня утром — мы думаем, что это метеосводки. Наши предложения по настройке ротора и коммутационной панели уже переданы «Бомбам», и, если они верны, они будут у нас уже сегодня. Надеюсь взглянуть на этот шифр сегодня попозже. А у тебя, есть какие-нибудь успехи в городе?

Джон прожевывает и проглатывает откусанный кусок от бутерброда. Похоже он очень голоден. _«Транспорт»,_ думает Шерлок. Не все пренебрегают им так, как он.

— Я кое-что выяснил, правда, не знаю, пригодится ли это. Я обошел большинство магазинов из списка, который дала Молли, и поболтал с их владельцами. Большинство помнят Дженнифер как оживленную, дружелюбную девушку, интересовавшуюся последней модой и, похоже, имевший хитрый способ приобрести дополнительный купон на одежду то там, то тут. Судя по всему, она жила в достатке, по крайней мере, в сравнении с другими девушками, часто посещавшими магазины.

Шерлок хмурится, и Джон это замечает.

— Увидел что-нибудь странное в этом?

— Да, — задумчиво отвечает Шерлок. — Я не думаю, что ты знаешь, но большинство женщин, работающих здесь — из верхушки среднего класса или даже из семей высшего социального класса, особенно те, кого завербовали в первые дни войны. Дебютантки, дочери знатных особ, даже мелкая знать.

— Правда? Никогда не думал, что они сделают что-то подобное, — говорит Джон, выглядя удивленным.

— Почему нет? Эти женщины хорошо владеют иностранными языками и в основном хорошо образованы. Также считалось, что, учитывая их воспитание и высокий статус, они лучше подходят для хранения государственных тайн, — объясняет Шерлок.

— Какая нелепость, — смеется над этим Джон.

— Согласен, но имеем то, что имеем. К счастью, здесь, в Блетчли, не так уж и заостряются на классовых вопросах, как в других местах. Не то, чтобы меня это волновало.

— Да, я заметил, что здесь, похоже, нет особой иерархии или надлежащей субординации, — задумчиво произносит Джон, — и к этому, честно говоря, нужно привыкнуть после того, где я был и что делал в последние годы. Но мне это нравится. Так или иначе, вернемся к Дженнифер. Не так давно она попросила местную модистку продать ей в долг.

— Розовую шляпку, скорее всего, которую мы нашли рядом с ней в карьере. Она была совсем новая и выглядела дорого, — задумчиво произнес Шерлок.

— Да, возможно. В прошлую пятницу она еще заказала пару новых шелковых чулок, которые по словам хозяйки магазина миссис Китинг завезут через два дня, в среду.

— Отлично, — пробормотал Шерлок, сцепив руки под подбородком.

— Почему? — спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок смотрит на него недоуменно. _Разве это не очевидно?_ Судя по озадаченному выражению на лице собеседника, очевидно, что нет.

— Тот факт, что она сделала этот заказ. Неужели ты не понимаешь?

— Э-э... нет?

— Ну, заказ и, следовательно, ее планы на будущее уменьшают вероятность того, что смерть была самоубийством, по крайней мере спланированным. Кто заказывает чулки, имея намерение покончить с собой в ближайшем будущем?

Джон реагирует на это с сомнением.

— Большинство самоубийств не планируются в долгосрочной перспективе, а оказываются спонтанными решениями, принятыми в момент отчаяния. Однако она не оставила записки, которая могла бы свидетельствовать о самоубийстве в целом. Если только она действительно не была в отчаянии. Ну, хорошо, в каком-то смысле так и было. В смысле, оставила записку. Но она не могла надеяться, что много кто сможет ее расшифровать, если вообще кто-то сможет, возможно это действительно тот еще не взломанный код, о котором сказали раньше.

— Не забудь про капсулу с цианидом, — напоминает ему Шерлок. — Их трудно достать. Должно быть, ее передали недавно, возможно, во время последней поездки в Лондоне, если только кто-то другой не привез ее. Но зачем? Планировала ли она самоубийство в конце концов или, по крайней мере, хотела быть готовой к любым непредвиденным обстоятельствам? Может быть, она чувствовала себя виноватой в чем-то, боялась преследования за измену: веревки или расстрела?

— Возможно, она и в самом деле была шпионкой, передавая секреты своим знакомым за пределами парка. Или двойным агентом. Никогда не знаешь наверняка. В принципе, в настоящий момент можно подозревать кого угодно в шпионаже, или, по крайней мере, нас в этом хочет заставить верить пропаганда, — Джон кивает в сторону одного из многочисленных красочных плакатов, расклеенных по всем зданиям в Блетчли-Парке, постоянно предупреждающих о том, что враг подслушивает, и о необходимости [«Держать рот на замке»](https://ibb.co/PQRd0d9).

— В общем, — продолжает он, отхлебнув чаю, — по словам лавочников, она никогда не появлялась в подозрительной компании. В основном проводила время в городе со своими друзьями с работы. Кафе было ее любимым местом, как и кино. Последний фильм, который она смотрела, кажется, был «Леди Гамильтон»13 в прошлый четверг.

Шерлок задумчиво кивает.

— Ты узнал что-нибудь о машине?

— Парень в гараже вспомнил, что видел ее, — если это был тот же самый автомобиль, хотя я сомневаюсь, что тут много «Бентли» или вообще машин, — кивает в ответ Джон.

Шерлок взволнованно садится прямее.

— Что он еще сказал?

— Только то, что видел, как она проехала по Хай-Стрит, когда шел домой на обед. Однако он не смог вспомнить точную дату. Где-то на прошлой неделе, по его словам. Но потом подошел другой парень, тоже там работающий, и сказал, что машина действительно приезжала в пятницу. Она была довольно заляпанная и грязная после дождей и езды по пересеченной местности, поэтому они помыли ее и слегка отполировали, проверили масло и тормоза.

— Что насчет водителя? Он оставил имя?

— Нет. Но я спросил о нем. Второй парень из гаража, мистер Филдс, сказал, что он не похож на владельца машины, скорее на шофера или лакея, хотя и не носил ливреи. Также, похоже, он немного разбирается в машинах, потому что стоял рядом и советовал им, что делать, и это, кажется, немного раздражало Филдса, потому что он бормотал о «напыщенных» идиотах и все такое. По всей видимости, водитель заплатил наличными и уехал, как только машину отмыли. Я попросил ребят из гаража описать этого человека, но они мало что запомнили, кроме его одежды, состоявшей в основном из темного костюма, белой рубашки и темного галстука, такую могут носить лакеи. Филдс добавил, что парень был невысок, с темно-каштановыми волосами и в шляпе.

— Что ж, это лучше, чем ничего, — говорит Шерлок. Он на мгновение прикрывает глаза, вспоминая ночную встречу с машиной, еще раз проклиная тот факт, что недостаточно разглядел водителя. Это мог быть шофер, которого описал Джон, но мог также быть и кто-то другой.

— Описание тебе о чем-нибудь говорит? — спрашивает Джон.

— Оно слишком неопределенно. Но, по крайней мере, мы знаем, что машина была в городе. Что-нибудь еще?

— О, да, — отвечает Джон с некоторой гордостью. — Я сходил в эту школу. Группа была там, по крайней мере частично, расставляли вещи с помощью нескольких женщин из местного танцевального клуба. Были ужасно заняты. Я услышал, что, по-видимому, лидер группы, этот парень Джим, все еще отсутствовал, а они хотели начать репетицию. Кроме того, они говорили о друге Джима, кто, по-видимому, будет петь завтра вечером — это было добавлено в программу позже. Они были взволнованы этим событием, так как она, кажется, действительно хороша.

— Они упоминали какое-нибудь имя?

— По-моему, только ее сценический псевдоним. Похоже, ее зовут «Эта Женщина». Так или иначе, я достал нам билеты. И еще один для Молли. Я не уверен, что она захочет пойти, но, кажется, она справляется на удивление хорошо, и я предположил, что она захочет отвлечься вместо того, чтобы сидеть дома весь день и грустить.

Борясь с уколом ревности, — _что это вообще такое происходит в последнее время? Это начинает сильно отвлекать_ — Шерлок кивает. На самом деле это разумно — взять ее с собой, потому что она знает друзей Дженнифер. Более того, шесть глаз, скорее всего, увидят больше, чем четыре.

— Отличная работа, — одобрительно говорит Шерлок, и Джон улыбается, роясь в кармане.

— Вот, принес тебе кое-что, — говорит он, протягивая маленький сверток Шерлоку, на что тот хмурится.

— Что это?

Улыбка Джона становится шире.

— Давай, открой. Я заметил это в витрине ломбарда и подумал, что тебе может понадобиться. Ну, для будущей детективной работы.

Шерлок не может сдержать волнения, охватывающего его, когда берет завернутую коробку и осторожно ее встряхивает. Обычно он хорош в угадывании подарков (не то, чтобы он много их получал), и, хотя у него есть несколько идей, что бы это могло быть, нет никакого способа убедиться, не развернув. Он быстро срывает бумагу и открывает картонную коробку. Внутри находится небольшая складная лупа, идеально подходящая для ношения в кармане. Шерлок достает ее из коробки и открывает. Она не новая и явно использовалась, но, судя по этикетке производителя, это [лупа Zeiss](https://ibb.co/GMjmrxv), компания, известная высоким качеством своих линз и оптического оборудования. Шерлок все еще надеется когда-нибудь приобрести микроскоп Zeiss, хотя война сделала это трудным, так как Zeiss — немецкий производитель.

— Ну, тебе нравится? — робкий вопрос Джона прорвался сквозь его мысли, и Шерлок осознал, что уже некоторое время смотрит на подарок. Он странно... тронут этим. Это практичный, но в то же время продуманный подарок от кого-то, кто, очевидно, взял на себя заботу подумать, что ему может понравиться.

— Да, это... отлично, — говорит Шерлок, чувствуя, что его голос звучит почти благоговейно, держа лупу в руках и изучая детали. На одной стороне линзы видна очень слабая царапина, но это ни в малейшей степени не уменьшает ее полезности. Шерлок отводит взгляд от лупы и смотрит на Джона. — Спасибо. Но я, конечно, верну тебе деньги.

Джон закатывает глаза.

— Не-а, не вернешь... Какую часть из слова «подарок» ты не понял? К тому же она стоила довольно дешево. Все нормально. Ты можешь купить мне выпивку завтра на танцах.

— И за билеты заплачу.

— Если ты считаешь, что это необходимо, — пожимает плечами Джон.

Шерлок кивает, достает бумажник и начинает отсчитывать деньги. Джон приподнимает бровь, но берет их, вычитая, однако, стоимость своего билета и толкая монеты обратно Шерлоку, который довольно неохотно кладет их в карман.

— Ты закончил? — спрашивает Шерлок, кивая на их пустые тарелки. Джон делает последний глоток чая, морщится от горечи, кивает и встает.

— Да.

 **— <o>** **–**

Шерлок находит еще одно сообщение «Энигмы» в лотке на столе. Он вздыхает, обводя взглядом аккуратные ряды букв. Андерсон подходит к нему и заглядывает через плечо.

— Милнер-Барри хочет, чтобы ты применил настройки, что мы подобрали для метеосводок к этому сообщению.

— Есть новости от «Бомб»? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Нет еще, — качает головой Андерсон. — Сначала они запускают сообщения из Домика № 3.

— Получается, это пустая трата времени? — нахмурившись, Шерлок поворачивается к нему.

— Я тоже так подумал, — пожимает плечами Андерсон, — но Милнер-Барри был довольно строг по этому поводу.

С разочарованным вздохом Шерлок опускается в кресло, чувствуя, как блокнот с шифром Дженнифер Уилсон тяжелым камнем лежит у него в кармане. Следовало бы заняться этим вопросом, а не просматривать сообщение, настройки которого, как он надеется, уже расшифрованы. Есть кое-что, куда он мог бы приложить всю свою эффективность.

Джон присел вдоль длинной стороны стола.

— Я никому не скажу, если ты... ну, поработаешь вместо этого над другим сообщением, — сообщает он Шерлоку тихим голосом, сопровождая слова заговорщическим подмигиванием.

Шерлок поднимает голову.

— Капитан Ватсон, вы намекаете, что я должен ослушаться приказа своего начальника? Вы? Военно-морской офицер?

Джон пожимает плечами, умудряясь выглядеть одновременно и невинным, и озорным.

— Ну, ты же сам сказал, что военная иерархия здесь не такая уж и соблюдается. А тебя, из всех людей, я меньше всего считал тем, кто подчиняется.

— И правильно, — улыбается Шерлок. — Вот, взгляни на это сообщение, — говорит он, протягивая Джону шифр «Энигмы». — Это вряд ли будет метеосводка, но ты можешь попробовать некоторые из обычных формулировок для перехвата с подводных лодок. Там, на полке, несколько книг по немецкому языку и грамматике. Будучи военно-морским офицером, и даже врачом, ты должен быть знаком с мореходными терминами. Попытайся найти немецкие эквиваленты в книгах, а затем опробуй их на сообщении. Возможно, нам повезет, и мы найдем ключ даже без помощи «Бомб». Иногда это может быть вот так просто. Правда, очень редко.

— Я попробую, — радостно отвечает Джон и отправляется на поиски книг. Тем временем Шерлок достает сообщение, которое мысленно охарактеризовал как «Код Уилсон», и расправляет его перед собой на столе.

— Ну что ж, — бормочет он, глядя на затертую бумагу с чернильными пятнами и заломами. — Что ты там прячешь?

 **— <o>** **–**

Примерно через час, Шерлок резко поднимает голову, по-видимому опустив ее, пока сидел, склонившись над посланием, с расфокусированным взглядом, блуждая по коридорам своих «чертогов».

— Прости, что беспокою, Шерлок, — извиняется Джон, когда тот обращает на него внимание, — но поскольку я говорю только на основном немецком, мне нужна твоя помощь. Ты не знаешь, как они могут сокращать такие термины, как «Planquadrat» или «Echoortung»14? У меня есть подозрение, что сообщение может содержать их, потому что я думаю, что нашел несколько подходящих слов, которые имеют отношение к позициям и глубине, но длинные версии слов не подходят. Конечно, я могу полностью ошибаться, но стоит попробовать.

Шерлок кивает и записывает несколько вариантов.

— Существуют разные варианты, и иногда не все буквы совпадают, либо потому, что их «Энигма», или радист, или наши станции прослушивания допустили ошибку, либо потому, что они специально вводят неправильные буквы.

— Спасибо. Что-то получается с этим? — спрашивает Джон, указывая на Код Уилсон.

— Не с самим кодом. Этого недостаточно, чтобы что-то с ним сделать, так как у нас есть только два ряда символов. Я пытался выяснить, что она накарябала под ним. Полагаю, что это была информация, которая либо помогла ей при попытке расшифровать сообщение, возможно в контексте его получения, либо, что я считаю более вероятным, напоминание о том, где найти оставшуюся часть. Если только мы сможем прочесть ее...

Когда Шерлок произносит эти слова, ему в голову приходит одна мысль. Он осторожно берет послание и подносит его к свету спартанской лампы на потолке. Очертания букв, скрытые потекшими чернилами, видны очень слабо. По-видимому, они образовывали более длинное слово, так же как и несколько следующих, одно из которых, похоже, содержит точку. Шерлок хмурится, наклоняя послание то в одну, то в другую сторону, наблюдая за игрой света на неровной поверхности бумаги. Ему кажется, что он едва различает отпечатки и царапины на острие пера ручки Дженнифер, которая, похоже, слегка повреждена.

Он взволнованно кладет записку на стол и роется в кармане в поисках лупы. _О да, она очень полезна._ Он быстро бросает взгляд на Джона, склонившегося над своим посланием и подавляющего зевок. На мгновение Шерлока отвлекает игра света от лампы на золотистых прядях его волос и нежной форме уха, прежде чем он мысленно ругает себя. _Так не годится — потерять концентрацию на нескольких волосках и завитках хряща. Возьми себя в руки!_

Он внимательно изучает поверхность бумаги через лупу, и да, он видит малейшие царапины. На новой странице блокнота он начинает тщательно зарисовывать то, что видит.

 **— <o>** **–**

Он настолько сосредоточен на этом деле, что не обращает внимания ни на окружающее, ни тем более на время. Поэтому он несколько удивляется, когда, пошевелившись в следующий раз, разминая напряженные мышцы плеч и спины, он обнаруживает, что часы на стене показывают без четверти полночь. Вокруг него люди готовятся к концу смены. Джон, не обращая внимания на усиливающееся движение в комнате, похоже, задремал, подперев голову правой рукой и обхватив ладонью лицо.

Когда Шерлок смотрит на Джона, его охватывает странное чувство теплоты. Непривычный ко взлому кодов так, как он, и в дополнение к насыщенному событиями дню, неудивительно, что доктор измотан и устал. Шерлок знает, что должен разбудить его и отправить домой. Но с уколом того, что он может определить только как эгоизм, он не делает этого. Вместо этого он спокойно сидит, наблюдая за Джоном, а через мгновение открывает новую страницу в блокноте и снова берет в руки карандаш.

Он уже давно не рисовал с натуры — со времен университета, пожалуй. Тогда он развил в себе немалые навыки, воспринимая рисование как упражнение в наблюдательности, оттачивая умение сидеть и внимательно наблюдать за чем-то, стараясь заметить и затем передать все сложные детали. Это был также хороший способ подслушать разговоры людей. Его сокурсники, как правило, игнорировали его как странного одиночку и часто насмехались над ним, но, когда он рисовал, они не обращали на него никакого внимания. Казалось, что он растворялся в их окружении, и они продолжали рассказывать о своих любовных похождениях и о том, как они собираются сжульничать на следующем экзамене, совершенно безразличные к его присутствию. Тогда он очень хорошо научился рисовать и слушать.

А сейчас ему остается только надеяться уловить смутное сходство с Джоном Ватсоном, ведь рисование требует постоянной практики. Но после нескольких минут сосредоточенных штрихов он улыбается результату — как раз, когда Джон тихо фыркает и шевелится.

Проведя рукой по глазам, а затем и волосам, он сонно бормочет:

— О боже, я не собирался отключаться. Как вы только выдерживаете эти долгие смены, когда не происходит ничего, кроме размышлений?

— К этому привыкаешь, — пожимает плечами Шерлок, быстро пряча рисунок. Его нужно еще немного затенить, но он может сделать это в другой раз. — Тебе надо пойти домой и немного поспать. Мне тоже не помешает свежий воздух перед ночной сменой.

— Тебе тоже нужно поспать, — говорит Джон, окидывая его внимательным взглядом. — У тебя получилось что-нибудь с сообщением? Я сдался со своим. Может быть, ты сможешь использовать то, что я уже опробовал.

Шерлок делает ему знак подойти и заглянуть через плечо.

— Мне удалось зарисовать следы кончика ее пера. Похоже, он был слегка поврежден и поцарапал поверхность бумаги в некоторых местах. Как видишь, не все буквы можно увидеть таким образом. Все еще остались некоторые догадки относительно того, что они означают. Но я совершенно уверен, что именно это она и написала.

— Суббота, 30 авг., около вечера, Нокх., К., — читает Джон.

— Последние два слова, скорее всего, означают «Нокхолт, Кент»15, — сообщает ему Шерлок. — Это одна из [станций прослушивания](https://ibb.co/kGbzNkP) на южном побережье. Я не смог расшифровать точное время, но думаю, что с уверенностью можно предположить, что это была дата перехвата сообщения.

— И как нам это поможет?

— Ну, чтобы расшифровать его, нам нужен полный текст или, по крайней мере, бóльшая его часть. Теперь мы знаем, где искать его в архиве — это будет задача для Молли на завтра. Дженнифер писала символы и напоминание о встрече в спешке, что-то в них показалось ей странным. Я предполагаю, что это связано с практически идентичными двумя строками, но невозможно сказать больше без остальной части сообщения. Сегодня мы ничего не можем с этим поделать, так что тебе лучше поспать. Завтра будет еще один долгий день, а я должен вернуться к работе.

— Хорошо, — неохотно соглашается Джон. — Позволь мне хотя бы принести тебя чаю и чего-нибудь поесть. Кроме того, как ты можешь просидеть восьмичасовую смену не посетив туалет?

При этих словах мочевой пузырь Шерлока, на который он и в самом деле не обратил внимания, болезненно сжимается.

— Вообще-то, мне нужно туда прямо сейчас.

Джон качает головой и нежно улыбается.

— За вами, взломщиками, нужно присматривать, как за малышами, — комментирует он. — Начинаешь сомневаться, что вы сам можете завязывать шнурки.

— Возможно, — беззаботно отвечает Шерлок, поднимаясь на ноги и потягиваясь, чувствуя, как скрипят и хрустят суставы. — Хотя то, чем мы здесь занимаемся, совсем не детская игра.

— Определенно нет, — соглашается Джон, критически оглядывая свои собственные попытки расшифровать сообщение, заметки и книги, разбросанные по всему столу. — Я чувствую себя так, словно мой мозг высосали и заменили ватой. Пойдем, подышим свежим воздухом, а ты иди в уборную, пока не случился конфуз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:  
> 1 — Движение Сопротивления — международное национально-освободительное, антифашистское движение в годы Второй мировой войны (1939-1945), целью которого было сопротивление оккупационным властям на территориях, оккупированных войсками нацистской Германии и ее союзников, в том числе на территориях самой гитлеровской Германии и стран-союзников Германии, а также разгром вооружённых сил фашизма и освобождение от захватчиков оккупированных территорий СССР и стран Европы.  
> Отдельные отряды, разведывательно-диверсионные и организаторские группы для действий на оккупированных территориях Европы создавались в Великобритании. Самый известный из таких отрядов в 1942 году совершил покушение в Праге на имперского протектора Богемии и Моравии Рейнхарда Гейдриха.
> 
> 2 — Телетайп (teletype, teleprinter, teletypewriter, или TTY) — это электромеханическое устройство, которое может использоваться для отправки и приема типовых сообщений по различным каналам связи, как для конфигурации «точка — точка», так и для «точка — многоточечная».  
> Телетайпы позволяли автоматически печатать на бумажной ленте зашифрованный или расшифрованный текст.
> 
> 3 — Тайпекс (англ. Typex) — британская шифровальная машина, использовавшаяся с 1937 года, аналог коммерческой немецкой «Энигмы» с рядом улучшений и повышенным уровнем безопасности. «Тайпекс» и ее многочисленные усовершенствованные аналоги использовалась до середины 1950-х годов.  
> Как и «Энигма», «Тайпекс» была роторной машиной. Однако, в отличие от «Энигма», она состояла из пяти роторов, что на два-три больше чем в «Энигма». Как и в случае с «Энигма», в «Тайпекс» было возможным отправлять сигнал через роторы дважды, используя «отражатель» на конце ротора. На роторах каждый электрический контакт был удвоен для повышения надежности.  
> Основное усовершенствование состояло в том, что роторы в машине содержали множество выемок, которые поворачивали соседний ротор. Это позволило исключить целый класс атак на систему, в то время как фиксированные метки «Энигма» приводили к появлению видимых шаблонов в зашифрованном тексте.  
> На некоторых моделях операторы могли печатать со скоростью 20 слов в минуту, а выходной зашифрованный текст или открытый текст печатались на бумажной ленте. В некоторых портативных версиях, таких как Mark III, сообщение печаталось левой рукой, а прокручивание производилось правой.
> 
> 4 — Табуля́тор (иногда называют «машина Холлерита», англ. Hollerith machines) — электромеханическая машина, предназначенная для автоматической обработки (суммирования и категоризации) числовой и буквенной информации, записанной на перфокартах, с выдачей результатов на бумажную ленту или специальные бланки. Применялись для обработки массивов информации до того, как стали широко распространены электронно-вычислительные машины.  
> Первый статистический табулятор был построен американцем Германом Холлеритом с целью ускорить обработку результатов переписи населения, которая проводилась в США в 1890 году. Холлерит организовал фирму по производству табуляционных машин — TMC (англ. Tabulating Machine Company), продавая их железнодорожным управлениям и правительственным учреждениям (партия табуляторов была также закуплена Российской империей). Этому предприятию сопутствовал успех. С годами оно претерпело ряд изменений — слияний и переименований. С 1924 года фирма Холлерита стала называться IBM.
> 
> 5 — «Ло́ренц» (нем. Lorenz-Chiffre, Schlüsselzusatz; Lorenz SZ 40 и SZ 42) — немецкая шифровальная машина, использовавшаяся во время Второй мировой войны для передачи информации по телетайпу. Была разработана компанией C. Lorenz AG в Берлине. Принцип работы машины был основан на поточном шифре Вернама (англ. Vernam Cipher — система симметричного шифрования, изобретенная в 1917 году сотрудником AT&T Гилбертом Вернамом. Шифр является разновидностью криптосистемы одноразовых блокнотов. Шифр Вернама является примером системы с абсолютной криптографической стойкостью. При этом он считается одной из простейших криптосистем).  
> Из расшифровок сообщений, переданных с помощью «Энигмы», стало известно, что немцы называли одну из своих систем беспроводной передачи информации по телетайпу «Sägefisch» (с нем. — «рыба-пила»). Из-за этого британские аналитики стали называть закодированный немецкий радиотелеграфный трафик «Фиш» (англ. fish «рыба»). Первый канал, не использовавший азбуку Морзе, они назвали «Танни» (англ. Tunny — «тунец»). Впоследствии это имя стало использоваться для обозначения машин «Лоренц» и всех сообщений, зашифрованных ими.  
> В то время как «Энигма» использовалась в основном в полевых условиях, «Лоренц» служила для коммуникации высокого уровня, где можно было применять сложное оборудование, обслуживаемое специальным персоналом.  
> Внешне машина «Лоренц» напоминала «Энигму», поскольку в ней использовался ротор, но работала по другому принципу.
> 
> Продолжение в комментариях...


	7. Chapter 7

После краткого, но безусловно необходимого посещения туалета Шерлок позволяет Джону купить ему чашку чая и порцию рагу _(в основном картофель, пастернак и морковь, не хватает лука, но в последнее время его стало не хватать из-за оккупации немцами Нормандских островов и Бретани_ 1 _)_. Шерлок все еще более чем слегка удивлен, тем, что терпит суету Джона — черту, с которой он обычно мирится только у миссис Хадсон и ее сестры, и даже у них только до некоторой степени. Но, к своему удивлению, он понимает, что действительно ценит заботу Джона, особенно потому, что тот относится к этому искренне и с юмором. Никогда раньше никто не пытался шутить с Шерлоком. То, что другие считали смешным, было совсем не смешно — по крайней мере, по его мнению. Это выражалось в оскорбительных шутках и насмешках, в издевках и выходках, направленных на то, чтобы смутить его и публично унизить, не гнушаясь издевательствами, причинявшими физическую боль. Люди редко смеялись вместе с ним — они смеялись над ним, и не потому, что он сделал что-то остроумное, смешное или ловкое, а потому, что его обманом втянули в то, что в их извращенных умах они воспринимали как юмор или, хуже того, развлечение. Он ненавидел и боялся их за это, особенно в школе, где не было спасения от их злобы, когда даже старосты присоединялись к ним, а Глава общежития закрывал глаза на их жестокость. Со временем Шерлок закалился против грубого обращения со стороны сверстников и научился стоически переносить их развлечения, не становясь при этом жертвой более жестоких «шуток». К тому времени он также нашел способы тонкой, но эффективной мести, в основном используя свой ум вместо кулаков. Это сделало жизнь в школе более сносной, но одновременно изолировало его от других мальчиков до такой степени, что его называли «фриком» и избегали.

Но это совсем другое. Он наслаждается мягкими намеками Джона на его «инаковость». Разве не назвал его Джон невероятным и это было комплиментом на самом деле? И он сделал ему подарок — очень продуманный, ценный и полезный подарок. Рука Шерлока сжимает лупу в кармане, пока он ложкой накладывает рагу, чувствуя тепло во всем теле, которое, как он подозревает, имеет мало общего с едой. Он старательно избегает смотреть на Джона, однако знает, что тот наблюдает за ним с нежным, но в то же время усталым выражением на лице. Шерлок убежден, что если бы он посмотрел на собеседника в ответ, то покраснел бы еще больше. Поэтому он сосредотачивается на еде, надеясь, что дополнительный румянец на его щеках можно списать на горячую еду.

Он снова спрашивает себя, что с ним не так. Обычно он не такой: эмоциональный, благодарный за чужое внимание, ревнивый, когда предназначенное ему внимание даруется кому-то другому, и краснеющий, — бога ради, краснеющий — как глупый, полный гормонов подросток. Так не пойдет. Это обязательно скажется на работе в ближайшее время. Может быть, это и к лучшему, что Джон вот-вот вернется в их дом и своим отсутствием предоставит Шерлоку некоторую передышку от спутанных мыслей и чувств.

 **— <o>** **—**

Ну, по крайней мере, таков план. Шерлоку трудно сосредоточиться, когда он возвращается в плохо проветриваемый Домик. Невозможно не думать о докторе, разбирая его записи. Только с некоторым усилием он заставляет себя посмотреть на действительное содержание рассуждений Джона, вместо дальнейшего анализа почерка в попытках лучше понять захватывающую загадку, которую представляет собой Джон Ватсон.

В конце концов, Шерлоку все же удается привести свои мысли в порядок и полностью посвятить себя работе. Хотя Джону не удалось взломать код своего сообщения, некоторые из бегло набросанных размышлений помогают Шерлоку. Примерно через два часа он расшифровал и перевел сообщение, даже не утруждая себя определением параметров ключевых настроек и положений ротора для обработки сообщения «Бомбой». Использование шпаргалки и одиночество сделали свое дело. Содержание самого сообщения кажется умеренно важным: простое сопоставление глубины и скорости в различных подводных течениях от одной подводной лодки к другой _(U-18, тип IIB, командир капитан-лейтенант Фогельсанг_ 2 _и U-19_ 3 _, обе, по-видимому, из одной и той же флотилии)_ , но без указания их точных позиций. Исходя из сообщения, Шерлок сомневается, что подводные лодки все еще находятся в Северной Атлантике, поскольку перехваченные ранее обмены сообщениями с этих подводных лодок означают, что они были переведены с поста в Норвегии. Навигационные данные, похоже, больше соответствуют балтийским, но Шерлок оставляет фактический анализ данных экспертам военно-морской разведки в Адмиралтействе.

Однако, что делает это сообщение более интересным, — помимо фактической информации, которую оно содержит — так это сокращения общих немецких морских терминов, использованных радистами. Шерлок составляет список и добавляет его к тому, что они держат вместе с немецкими книгами по грамматике и словарями.

 **— <o>** **—**

Остаток ночи проходит медленно и скучно, как это часто бывает с ночными сменами. Количество людей, работающих в ночную смену, аналогично дневной, — штатное расписание рассчитано таким образом, чтобы не допустить снижения производительности и эффективности труда — однако все же в ночную смену намного меньше шума. Никто не склонен говорить или напевать какую-нибудь мелодию. В течении долгого времени единственными звуками в помещении остаются царапанье и скрип карандашей по твердым поверхностям, да шуршание листов бумаги, когда их перекладывают с места на место. Время от времени по истертому линолеуму раздаются шаги, сопровождаемые скрипом деревянных досок под ним. Слышится трудно объяснимый скрип стула, чей-то кашель, шорох ткани, или жадная затяжка первой зажженной сигареты. Порой раздается тихий вздох или проклятие — в зависимости от того, насколько успешно дешифровальщик справляется со своим сообщением.

Шерлок привык к этим тихим звукам, хотя обычно он едва замечает их, сосредоточившись на работе. Сегодня, однако, он чувствует, что его внимание дрейфует, пока звуки окончательно не отвлекают. Мысли блуждают вокруг Дженнифер Уилсон и захватывающего случая ее кончины. Он снова обдумывает ее зашифрованную записку, размышляет о загадочной машине и неуловимом Джиме, друге Дженни. И думает о Джоне Ватсоне гораздо больше, осознает он во время очередного отстраненного созерцания черной затемняющей окно ткани, чем следовало бы.

 **— <o>** **—**

Около шести утра раздвигаются темные занавески, ставни снимаются с окон, которые затем распахиваются на короткое время, чтобы, наконец-то, проветрить помещение. Клубы дыма от трубок, сигарет и адских коксовых печей выплывают наружу (они уже работают, потому что ночи, как правило, становятся довольно холодны, тем более, когда все время сидишь за столом, хотя всего лишь начало сентября). Начинается общее шевеление и потягивание, подъем на ноги, вздохи и оханье, кто-то выходит на улицу под лучи раннего солнца и налить себе чашку крепкого кофе, чтобы вынести оставшиеся два часа до конца смены и до начала завтрака.

Четверть часа спустя приходят первые за день сообщения «Энигмы», принесенные посыльными и уже заранее рассортированные и закодированные по цвету в соответствии со временем их получения и местом отправления. Лоток Шерлока быстро заполняется, и после очередного посещения туалета и выпитой половины чашки кофе, украденного из личных запасов Милнера-Барри, он сосредоточено атакует стопку сообщений.

 **— <o>** **—**

Когда приближается восемь часов, он ощущает, что голова набита ватой, так же как Джон описал свою прошлым вечером. Шерлок и раньше — довольно часто, на самом деле — отрабатывал двойную смену, но, по-видимому, все еще не восстановил после болезни былую выносливость и способность к концентрации и абсолютной поглощенности своей работой. Он устал, плечи и спина затекли и болят, и чувствуется слабая пульсация приближающейся головной боли.

Он с удовольствием уступает свой пост молодому бледноликому любителю поездов, только что окончившему Кембридж _([Питерхауз](https://ibb.co/bs4HsGM)_4 _, преуспевающий математик, в свободное время строит модели поездов и самолетов и еще не набрался смелости пригласить клерка с рыжими волосами и с коллекцией губных помад, в которую уже давно влюблен)_. Шерлок выходит из домика и садится на велосипед. Поездка по Букингем-Роуд несколько его оживляет, особенно когда он на большой скорости сворачивает за угол и чуть не сталкивается с ярко окрашенным фазаном, прогуливающимся посередине дороги. Он проклинает это глупое существо, с раздражающим квохтаньем улетающее прочь, но в то же время чувствует благодарность за прилив адреналина, смывающего часть усталости и наполняющего разум новой энергией.

 **— <o>** **—**

Как и в предыдущее утро, он застает обитателей дома номер 278 за завтраком. На этот раз он охотно присоединяется к ним, улыбаясь Джону, пока не замечает проницательный взгляд миссис Хадсон. Шерлок заставляет себя сосредоточиться на овсянке и тостах. Ему не терпится поговорить с Джоном об их планах на сегодня и о пришедших во время ночной смены мыслях по делу Уилсон, но, конечно, он не может, не перед хозяйками.

Он видит, что миссис Тернер критически наблюдает за ним, пока он с жадностью выпивает очередную чашку чая. И она и ее сестра качают головами, обменявшись встревоженными, неодобрительными взглядами.

— Ты выглядишь очень уставшим, Шерлок, дорогой, — говорит миссис Тернер. — Надеюсь, тебе не придется снова убегать сразу после завтрака. Я уверена, доктор Ватсон согласится с тем, что тебе нужен отдых. Вы, мальчики, действительно слишком много работаете на этой фабрике. Все для войны, я уверена, но они действительно не должны позволять вам двойные смены. Я приготовлю тебе ванну, когда ты закончишь завтракать, а потом тебе надо поспать несколько часов.

Шерлок закатывает глаза, на что миссис Тернер цокает языком и неодобрительно качает головой. Однако он вынужден признать, что и ванна, и мысль о сне звучат заманчиво. Похоже, он действительно размяк. _Размягчение мозгов, которые в последнее время, похоже, забиты мыслями о Джоне. Господи, неужели это то, с чем нормальным людям приходится сталкиваться постоянно? Как они умудряются с этим жить? Это ужасно._

— Я буду здесь, если снова появится полиция, — заверяет его Джон. — И я согласен с миссис Тернер, тебе действительно нужно отдохнуть, если хочешь быть в форме сегодня вечером.

Шерлок вздыхает, признавая поражение, прежде чем переосмысливает заявление Джона.

— Снова? — спрашивает он. — Ты хочешь сказать, что полиция была и здесь тоже?

— Они проходили мимо вчера, когда отвели бедную мисс Хупер домой, — кивает миссис Тернер. — Задали несколько вопросов о случившемся утром. Детектив-инспектор вел себя очень мило и корректно, как и подобает офицеру Скотланд-Ярда, а не как наши неуклюжие констебли из города. Он сказал, что они могут вернуться, если у них возникнут еще вопросы. Они очень строго предупредили нас, чтобы мы никому не рассказывали о том, что случилось. Очевидно, они хотят держать это дело в секрете, пока не узнают больше, что, я считаю, очень мудро. Люди здесь любят распространять всякие слухи. Хорошо, что они приехали не на полицейской машине с опознавательными знаками. Соседи были бы в восторге, если бы узнали, что сюда приезжали копы*.

Шерлок бросает быстрый взгляд на Джона, подавляющего усмешку, вероятно, разделяющего мнение Шерлока о том, кто является величайшим сплетником в округе. Но Джон сдерживается, очевидно, считая ее неподходящей для такой печальной темы, как смерть молодой женщины. Шерлок, однако, находит эту особенность доктора, этот намек на черный, озорной, несколько непристойный юмор, абсолютно привлекательной.

— О, я очень надеюсь, что они выяснят, что случилось с этой бедной девочкой, — продолжает миссис Тернер, не замечая молчаливого обмена репликами между двумя мужчинами. — Доктор Ватсон рассказал нам, как вы ее нашли. Так грустно, что кто-то настолько молодой и прекрасный погибает вот так.

Она вздыхает, и тень печали пробегает по ее лицу, вероятно, потому, что она вспоминает о преждевременной кончине своего сына. Под безрадостным взглядом сестры она делает глоток чая, и снова оживляется с поразительной быстротой неутомимого оптимиста, какой ее и знает Шерлок.

— Я также слышала, что ты собираешься сегодня вечером пойти на концерт, не так ли, Шерлок, дорогой? Как замечательно! Тебе пора почаще выходить и начать уже наслаждаться своим здесь пребыванием, а не только работать изо дня в день. Похвально, как много времени ты уделяешь делу войны, несмотря на то, что не участвуешь в ней активно, но в жизни есть и другие вещи, кроме служения Королю и стране.

Миссис Хадсон согласно кивает.

— Абсолютно верно, — говорит она. — Я бы и сама с удовольствием потанцевала, но бедро... То, как они танцуют сейчас — это очень быстро и спортивно. Линди-хоп и джиттербаг5 и все эти названия, не так, как было, когда мы были молоды. В любом случае я уверена, что вы, мальчики, получите удовольствие. Вы все еще молоды и энергичны.

Миссис Тернер кивает, благожелательно улыбаясь.

— Судя по тому, что я слышала, здесь наверняка полно хорошеньких девушек. Все хотят хорошо провести время, насколько возможно, учитывая войну и все такое. Я всегда говорю — надо наслаждаться весельем, пока есть возможность.

 _Нет, не говорите_ , думает Шерлок, подавляя желание закатить глаза, когда миссис Тернер многозначительно шевелит бровями, глядя на Джона и на него, отчего последний краснеет и тяжело вздыхает.

Как много из «девушки не моя сфера» они не поняли, когда он говорил им в прошлый раз? Он думал, что достаточно ясно выразился по этому поводу. Или их смутил визит Молли? Ну, это их проблема, если они продолжают тешить себя мыслью, что он ищет женского общества (любого общества, на самом деле, хотя общество Джона оказывается не только терпимым, но и... полезным) и, что еще хуже, романтики. У него на уме совсем другие вещи, важные. Он собирается пойти на танцы исключительно для расследования того, что, по его убеждению, является убийством. Он определенно не заинтересован в общении или романтических отношениях с ничем не примечательными женщинами. А что касается танцев... ну, это немного другой вопрос, о котором сейчас не стоит и думать.

Он украдкой бросает взгляд на Джона и чувствует укол в груди. Конечно, теперь, когда доктора больше не беспокоит его хромота, он будет танцевать. Шерлок считает, что ему будет тяжеловато справиться с быстрым свингом и джайвом6, но осилить достойный фокстрот, да даже танго или вальс, ему будет по силам. Джон, с его простым очарованием и суровой внешностью, не говоря уже о дополнительном бонусе — титуле и военно-морском прошлом — в целом будет считаться хорошим уловом, и он, похоже, не прочь немного пофлиртовать и насладиться обществом обожающих его женщин. Это ему на пользу. Почему бы ему не повеселиться? Вне всяких сомнений, он видел достаточно боли, зла и разбитых сердец, и тем не менее умудряется сохранять бодрость духа.

Чувствуя, что на него кто-то смотрит, Шерлок замечает миссис Хадсон, бросающую на него проницательный взгляд поверх края чашки, пока ее сестра болтает о танцах и о том, что она думает об этой новомодной свинговой музыке с ее прыжками и отталкиваниями.

— Мальчики подбрасывают девочек высоко в воздух и ловят их, кружат так, что юбки взлетают вверх и все видят их трусики. О, я не уверена, хорошо ли это и правильно ли. Молодые люди, похоже, получают от этого удовольствие, как и следовало бы, но не стоит увлекаться настолько, чтобы забывать о приличиях.

— О, да ладно вам, миссис Тернер, — добродушно улыбается в ответ Джон, — только не говорите мне, что вы не добились превосходных результатов танцуя рэгтайм7, джаз8 или чарльстон9, когда были моложе. Разве они не считались дикими и неуместными танцами, когда вы были в нашем возрасте? — Он заговорщически понижает голос и даже имеет наглость подмигнуть ей. — Я вполне могу представить вас с модной стрижкой и в сверкающем пышном платье, танцующей всю ночь с красивым кавалером, пока не встретили мистера Тернера.

— О, доктор Ватсон, думаю, вы меня раскусили, — краснеет она, а ее сестра понимающе хихикает.

— Если у вас сохранились старые пластинки, мы должны как-нибудь потанцевать в саду, — смеется Джон. — Моя сестра научила меня чарльстону, но я уже давно не танцевал.

— О да, это было бы чудесно. Возможно, Шерлок сможет присоединиться и сымпровизировать на скрипке, если не хочет танцевать. У него определенно фигура танцора, и, если захочет, он может двигаться очень грациозно, хотя обычно предпочитает сутулиться в своем кресле, как сейчас.

Внезапно почувствовав на себе взгляд Джона, Шерлок садится ровнее. Фактически, Джон смотрит на него долгим, оценивающим взглядом, посылающим странные, покалывающие искры по всей коже Шерлока. Это заставляет его чувствовать неловкость и стеснительность — чувства, которые он не ощущал со времен окончания школы и университета, когда оказался объектом _(жертвой)_ подобных взглядов и был в открытую назван непропорциональным, странным и некрасивым. Но, как ни странно, Джону, похоже, нравится то, что он видит. В уголках его рта играет легкая улыбка и она даже искрится в темно-синих глазах. Шерлок не уверен — в данный момент, под таким пристальным вниманием, он чувствует, что мозг почему-то работает не на полную мощность, но это также может быть вызвано и истощением — но в них ему видится след чего-то опасного, даже хищного. _Желание?_ _Или, возможно,_ рассуждает он, когда возвращается такая возможность, поскольку взгляд Джона переместился на более безопасную территорию – на его руки, _все это просто принятие желаемого за действительное_. Так ли это? Неужели он хочет, чтобы Джон относился к нему именно так — как к кому-то красивому, даже желанному?

Несмотря на тщетное и поверхностное увлечение Молли Хупер, Шерлок убежден, что его никогда раньше не считали красивым. Он знает, что выглядит странно. Его лицо и тело имеют странные пропорции. У него слишком большая голова, слишком худое и долговязое тело с длинными ногами и относительно коротким торсом. Довольно узкие, для его роста, плечи, и, несмотря на его худощавое телосложение, довольно широкие бедра с тонкой талией, а ягодицы больше, чем те, что считаются соблазнительными у мужчины. Его глаза цвета [яри](https://ibb.co/80wyKkQ)10 были описаны как инопланетные и отталкивающие, губы — слишком большие и женственные, скулы — слишком резко выражены, а непослушные кудри живут своей собственной дикой жизнью и с трудом поддаются приручению, даже с самым сильным гелем для волос (поэтому он и не беспокоится о них). Нет, он определенно не может считаться красивым или даже мужественным в широком смысле. Не то чтобы он и хотел, чтобы его видели таким.

Он сложен не так, как Джон Ватсон: грубовато красивый, пропорциональный, немного низкорослый, но он играючи компенсирует это своим обаянием, улыбкой и голубыми глазами. В отличие от Шерлока, чья привлекательность уменьшается в глазах людей в тот самый момент, когда они узнают его ближе. Шерлок знает, что как только он открывает рот, большинство людей, которые могли бы увидеть чуть дальше, чем его необычное лицо, мгновенно пугаются его прямоты и свидетельства его превосходящего интеллекта, находя это, кажется, жутким. Он научился притворяться общительным. Он даже может быть очаровательным, когда это необходимо, что, как он обнаружил, усыпляет бдительность людей, заставляя их не замечать его очевидные недостатки во внешности и характере. Но когда кто-то смотрит на него и находит его красивым, изнутри и снаружи... что ж, он не может припомнить, чтобы испытывал это раньше. Долгое время он убеждал себя, что даже не хочет этого испытывать, что он выше всего этого — обожания, желания, требований тела и сердца. Но сейчас... Что-то изменилось? _Он_ изменился? Как, и почему, почему сейчас?

У Шерлока внезапно пересыхает в горле, и он тянется к своей чашке, чтобы сделать глоток. Этот вопрос требует самоанализа. Подробного. Но не сейчас. Смутно до него доходит, что миссис Тернер говорила Джону о мастерстве Шерлока в игре на скрипке, и он заставляет себя вернуться мыслями и вниманием к настоящему. С восторженным интересом Джон слушает рассказ хозяйки, переводя взгляд с Шерлока на миссис Тернер.

— Что вы говорите, миссис Тернер? — в какой-то момент ему удается прервать ее щедрый рассказ, когда даже ей приходится остановиться, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Он смотрит на Шерлока и широко улыбается. — Ну что ж, Шерлок, я думаю, что в какой-то момент мне придется уговорить тебя сыграть мне. Я что-то не припомню, чтобы ты раньше упоминал об этом. Я не очень музыкален — учился играть на кларнете в школе, но никогда не практиковался достаточно хорошо.

— Ну, Шерлок может сыграть прекрасную музыку, когда захочет, — вставляет миссис Хадсон, внимательно наблюдая за двумя жильцами, и слушавшей взволнованный рассказ сестры с восторженной улыбкой, замеченной Шерлоком только сейчас (он тут же ругает себя за оплошность). — Хотя в первый раз, когда он действительно играл — это случилось посреди ночи, я проснулась, думая, что это снова орут и воют кошки снаружи. Хэтти ввязывалась во всевозможные неприятные драки с соседской кошкой, пока не смогла преподать ей урок. Но это были не дерущиеся Хэтти или миссис Тайгер, а Шерлок, пилящий скрипку, посреди чертовой ночи. Мне пришлось встать и слегка постучать в его дверь, чтобы заставить его переключиться на настоящую музыку. Через два дня мистер Карлсон, другой жилец, который ранее снимал вашу комнату, доктор Ватсон, съехал навсегда.

Она многозначительно смотрит на Шерлока.

— Миссис Хадсон, вы сами сказали, что считаете его странным и несколько неприятным, потому что он настаивал на ежедневном принятии ванны и тем не менее оставлял пятна геля для волос на подушках, — оправдывается Шерлок. — Помнится, вы похвалили меня за то, что я избавился от него. Вы даже сказали, что рады, что он съехал.

— Конечно, дорогой, я так и сказала, — говорит она, поглаживая его по руке, — хотя мы могли бы добиться дополнительной арендной платы и талонов на питание. Но теперь, когда въехал доктор Ватсон, все снова хорошо. А сейчас, пожалуй, даже лучше, я считаю. Он не пользуется гелем, поэтому подушки остаются красивыми и чистыми. Кроме того, сегодня утром он починил изгородь для кур и предложил мне припарку для бедра, которая действительно помогает, в отличие от лекарств, прописанных доктором Мэнсфилдом. Я все еще убеждена, что это были просто сахарные пилюли.

— Рад помочь, миссис Хадсон, — улыбается Джон в ответ на похвалу. — Не думаю, что смог бы найти лучшее жилье, чем это место. — Его глаза встречаются с глазами Шерлока, и тот чувствует, как еще одна волна жара проходит сквозь тело, заставляя кровь прилить к щекам, так что приходится быстро отвести глаза и притвориться, что ему прямо сейчас нужно еще выпить чаю.

 **— <o>** **—**

Верный своему слову, Джон обещает помочь в саду, пока Шерлок принимает ванну и спит. Требуется сорвать поспевшие яблоки, кусты ежевики, захватившие дальний забор сада, нужно обрезать, а ягоды - собрать, чтобы наварить побольше варенья. После странных событий за завтраком голова Шерлока все еще пухнет от вопросов, однако после долгого отмокания в горячей воде, постоянного обдумывания одних и тех же мыслей и впечатлений, и не придя ни к какому удовлетворительному выводу, он обнаруживает, что «транспорт» требует отдыха, в котором он так долго ему отказывал.

Он чувствует расслабленность в конечностях, тепло и комфорт во всем теле после ванны, когда погружается в хрустящие прохладные простыни своей кровати. Он не потрудился надеть пижаму, так как на улице еще тепло. Окно его комнаты открыто и легкий ветерок, пахнущий нагретой солнцем лужайкой и спелыми яблоками, обдувает его и заставляет трепетать кружевную занавеску. Мягкое _«Мяу»_ , объявляет о появлении Хэтти и сопровождается глухим стуком небольшого тела, когда она прыгает на кровать, несколько раз обходит вокруг себя, а затем сворачивается калачиком рядом с его ногами на краю одеяла. Обычно он прогонял ее, зная, что она неизбежно станет бродить по его лицу, пока он спит. Ему не хочется снова просыпаться с забитым кошачьей шерстью носом, или, открывая глаза, встретить ее неодобрительный взгляд и получить практически сердечный приступ, не ожидая, что она так близко. Во время его болезни, когда он был слишком слаб, чтобы заботиться о себе, она спала у него на груди, но после он обязательно выставлял ее, когда ложился спать.

Однако, прямо сейчас он чувствует себя слишком ленивым и довольным, чтобы даже пошевелиться. Он засыпает под ее тихое урчанье, подчеркнутое щебетанием синиц и зябликов за окном, сопровождаемое щелканьем ножниц Джона, когда он набрасывается на ежевику, насвистывая мягкую мелодию во время работы. Шерлок поражен тем, что может вытерпеть свист Джона. Обычно люди, пытающиеся насвистывать мелодию, ужасно раздражают, потому что его уши, похоже, автоматически вычленяют все неправильные и диссонирующие ноты, проникшие в нее. Возможно, Джон исключительно хорош в насвистывании, или же расстояние делает его музыку более терпимой. И, по крайней мере, он способен поддерживать узнаваемую мелодию, не делая слишком много ошибок. Шерлок уверен, что он узнал _«Все красивые девушки любят моряков_ _». Да,_ думает он, засыпая с улыбкой, _и некоторые парни тоже._

 **— <o>** **—**

Его будит тихий стук в дверь. Он сонно пытается перевернуться и понимает, что Хэтти устроилась у него между лопаток и вдавливает его в матрас.

— Слезай, Хэтти, — бормочет он в подушку, умудряясь повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть, как приоткрывается дверь, и светловолосая голова Джона заглядывает внутрь.

— Здорово, Шерлок, извини, что разбудил, — он входит в комнату и улыбается, когда видит, как устроился Шерлок на сон. Подойдя к кровати, он ловко подхватывает Хэтти и устраивает ее на руках, поглаживая по голове, отчего она начинает довольно мурлыкать. Шерлок поворачивается и с трудом принимает сидячее положение, сознавая, что он, должно быть, выглядит крайне взъерошенным с растрепанными волосами и отпечатком подушки на щеке. По крайней мере, похоже, он не пускал слюни. Обычно он не слишком заботится о своей внешности, и, конечно же, Джон, в качестве врача, видел людей и в худшем состоянии. Тем не менее, Шерлок чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке, позволяя кому-то увидеть себя таким.

— Сколько времени? — бурчит он сонным голосом, прислоняясь к спинке кровати и вяло пытаясь укротить челку пальцами.

— Почти четыре, — говорит ему Джон. — Звонила Молли из Парка. Она заезжала ненадолго, до обеда, по пути туда. Я сортировал яблоки на улице и рассказал ей о том, что ты смог расшифровать вчера вечером. Она была довольно взволнована, когда звонила и спросила, можем ли мы приехать и не рассказала мне больше о том, что происходит. Думаю, не хотела, чтобы ее услышали другие. На заднем плане был какой-то шум. Возможно, она нашла сообщение целиком. Я сказал ей, что мы будем в пять. Подумал, что мы могли бы подготовиться к сегодняшнему вечеру и, возможно, поужинать в столовой, а потом отправиться на концерт.

— Кажется, отличный план, — одобрительно говорит Шерлок, откидывая одеяло и выбираясь из постели. — Мне также надо узнать, могу ли я сделать что-нибудь с завтрашними сменами. В зависимости от того, что мы выясним сегодня вечером, завтра мне может понадобиться свободный день.

— Ты всегда можешь сказать, что заболел, — деловито говорит ему Джон, подходя к окну, чтобы посадить извивающуюся Хэтти на подоконник, где она садиться в напряжении и издает характерные звуки11 наблюдая за птицами на соседней яблоне.

— Это будет не так просто, — вставляет Шерлок.

— Ну, я же врач, — беззаботно пожимает плечами Джон. — Если я скажу, что ты болен, и пропишу постельный режим, кто оспорит мое медицинское заключение?

— А если я не останусь в постели?

— Даже пациенты нуждаются в свежем воздухе, — заявляет Джон, ухмыляясь, наблюдая, как Хэтти общается с птицами, возбужденно размахивая хвостом и подергивая ушами. Шерлок смеется. Он всегда считал себя немного нарушителем правил, но, похоже, Джон Ватсон побеждает в этой игре.

Джон оборачивается, наблюдая, как Шерлок идет через комнату к шкафу, чтобы подобрать соответствующее облачение для вечера.

— Ты долго болел? — тихо спрашивает Джон. — В смысле, когда болел на самом деле. Воспаление легких, да?

Шерлок выпрямляется и поворачивается к нему, осознавая, что на нем только тонкая хлопковая сорочка и кальсоны. Внезапно он чувствует себя весьма обнаженным, несмотря на знание, что Джон, должно быть, видел бесчисленное множество людей в состоянии бóльшей раздетости, как в медицинских целях, так и... в других.

Он расправляет плечи, бросая быстрый взгляд на отражение в зеркальной дверце шкафа, пытаясь оценить свое тело глазами врача, каким Джон видит его сейчас. Он знает, что все еще слишком худ, несмотря на то, что всегда был худощавым. Ключицы, как и несколько ребер, резко выделяются. Рельефные мышцы на руках и ногах образовались скорее из-за отсутствия тепла, чем их реальным размером. Если не брать в расчет кисти, маленький V-образный участок на груди и нос, кожа у него слишком бледная. Обычно даже она приобретает легкий веснушчатый загар летом — или он живописно сгорает. Нет, заключает он, он выглядит не очень хорошо.

— Около месяца, — отвечает Шерлок. — Я провел две недели в больнице, когда на работе упал в обморок. А после этого мне предписали постельный режим. Я чуть не умер от скуки и от постоянной суеты этих двух леди. Полагаю, так усердно можно взбивать только подушку. Они почти утопили меня в чае и заботе.

Джон серьезно кивает, одновременно улыбаясь.

— Могу себе представить, — говорит он. — Хорошо, что ты бросил курить. Это не принесло бы пользы твоим легким — не то чтобы воздух в домиках очень благоприятен для выздоравливающего от респираторного заболевания.

— Иногда мне все еще хочется, — пожимает плечами Шерлок, — но думаю, что теперь, по большому счету, я скучаю скорее по привычке, а не по самому никотину, хотя и верю, что он улучшал мои умственные способности. Я имею в виду курение.

Джон улыбается. — Вообще-то я сомневаюсь, что ты так же умен, будучи под воздействием ядов, — улыбается Джон. — Может быть, ты начнешь жевать жвачку, когда желание станет невыносимым? — предлагает он, а потом резко отталкивается от подоконника, на который опирался, как будто внезапно осознав, что все это время пристально смотрел на Шерлока. — Ну, полагаю, тебе сперва понадобится ванная. Постучи в мою дверь, когда закончишь.

Он стремительно похлопывает Хэтти по спине, затем, еще раз быстро и странно застенчиво улыбнувшись Шерлоку, проходит мимо и выходит за дверь. Шерлок смотрит ему вслед, не зная, что и думать об этой сцене. С другой стороны, Джон Ватсон быстро становится величайшей загадкой, которую он когда-либо ставил перед собой. «Энигма» и даже могучий «Лоренц» — сущие пустяки по сравнению с ним.

Встряхнув головой, он снова занялся выбором одежды.

 **— <o>** **—**

Через некоторое время Шерлок, одетый в свежую рубашку и, для разнообразия, надев жилет, перекинув пиджак через плечо, спускается по лестнице. Миссис Тернер замечает его из кухни и одобрительно улыбается.

— О, посмотри на себя. Ты выглядишь так замечательно, даже без галстука, но я знаю, как ты их не любишь. А вот и доктор Ватсон.

Шерлок оборачивается и видит, что Джон тоже надел свежую рубашку и облачился в серо-стальной костюм-тройку, подобрав темно-синий узорчатый галстук. Его волосы выглядят немного более послушными, чем обычно, и блестят как темное золото в лучах солнца, падающих через открытую входную дверь. Он выглядит... отлично. Шерлок втайне надеялся, что сегодня вечером он наденет форму, хотя и понимал, что это вряд ли было бы практично. Впрочем, он вполне доволен его нынешним внешним видом и в то же время недоумевает, почему его вообще интересует одежда его соседа.

— Готов? — спрашивает Джон. Шерлок кивает, и они вместе отправляются в путь.

 **— <o>** **—**

Поездка в парк проходит в дружеском молчании. Дороги заполнены людьми, едущими на «Станцию X» и обратно. Их обгоняют два служебных автобуса, окутывая пылью и облаком дизельного дыма. Немного постояв в очереди, пока часовые проверяют документы каждого прибывшего, они входят на территорию парка и направляются к столовой. Шерлок замечает Молли Хупер, сидящую на лужайке, в компании двух других девушек, в которых он узнает клерков Тайпэкса из Домика № 8, коллег Молли.

Заметив приближающихся мужчин, Молли быстро встает, стряхивая с платья травинки _(темно-синее сплошное платье с узором из ромашек, новое, однажды надетое, более подходящее для танцев, чем для повседневной носки — более скромное сочетание юбки и блузки, но менее смелое, чем платья двух других девушек. Платье высокой брюнетки скроено по косой, из вискозы и подобрано по цвету, гармонирующему с ее бордовой помадой, довольно узкое и с глубоким вырезом. Как и платье ее подруги, явно рассчитанное на привлечение мужчин, заинтересованных в чем-то большем, чем танцы, сегодняшним вечером)._ Когда Шерлок замечает ее помаду, в голове у него мелькает какая-то мысль, какая-то искорка воспоминаний, но исчезает прежде, чем он успевает осознать и обдумать ее, и он возвращается к изучению Молли и ее спутниц.

По-видимому, и она, и две другие женщины заранее надели свои вечерние наряды, как и Джон с Шерлоком. Все три девушки приложили немало усилий для укладки своих волос в замысловатые завитки и волны, а та блондинка, что пониже ростом, украсила их бантом.

— О, привет, Джон, Шерлок, — приветствует их Молли, слегка краснея, когда видит их наряд. Остальные девушки тоже беззастенчиво разглядывают мужчин, что, похоже, льстит Джону, так как он немного вытягивается, быстро приглаживая волосы. Шерлок невольно закатывает глаза. — Возможно, вы уже знакомы друг с другом, — продолжает Молли, обращаясь к обеим женщинам, — но это Шерлок Холмс, а это доктор Джон Ватсон из Королевского военно-морского флота. Шерлок, Джон, — это Джанин и Мэри. Они из Домика № 8, мы вместе работаем.

— О, — мурлычет брюнетка Джанин с легким ирландским акцентом, — мы видели вас. Жаль, что вы сегодня не в форме, доктор Ватсон. Вы создали небольшой переполох, когда приехали два дня назад. — она подмигивает Джону, добродушно улыбающемуся в ответ.

— Видите ли, она не очень подходит для танцев, — отвечает он. — Более того, я думал, что вы уже достаточно насмотрелись здесь на людей в форме.

— Что ж, это правда, — хихикает Джанин. — Коммандер Деннистон, как и некоторые другие морские офицеры, прекрасно выглядит в темно-синем. Солдаты тоже не так уж плохи. Мэри, а помнишь того веселого парня из королевских ВВС? Во всяком случае, красивый моряк никогда не надоедает, да? Как насчет того, чтобы выпить чаю или кофе в столовой, и вы расскажете нам немного о своих морских приключениях. Оставим этих ботаников, немного поболтать, — добавляет она, многозначительно, но доброжелательно глядя на Молли и Шерлока.

— Да, — добавляет Мэри, заговорщицки наклоняясь к Джону. — Молли _умирала_ _от желания_ поговорить с Шерлоком. Она не в духе со вчерашнего дня. Давайте оставим их в покое, — говорит она и ловко вытаскивает велосипед из рук Джона, прислоняя его к ближайшему дереву, а затем берет его под руку. Джанин также подхватывает его под руку с другой стороны, и мягко подталкивает к столовой.

Шерлок смотрит им вслед, все еще держась за свой велосипед, пока тихий смех не заставляет его повернуться к Молли.

— Видел бы ты свое лицо, — говорит она ему. — Ты выглядишь так, будто они собираются его съесть, и тебе придется прийти ему на помощь. Они немного прямолинейны, я признаю это, и, конечно, наслаждаются обществом очаровательного мужчины, но они не драконы, готовые сожрать девицу в беде, а просто две девушки, вышедшие немного развлечься. Я уверена, что он сможет позаботиться о себе. Кроме того, мне не кажется, что он совершенно недоволен их компанией. Они обе умные девочки. Мэри говорит на четырех языках, даже на русском. На самом деле, она напрасно тратит время на Тайпэкс. Как и все мы.

Когда Шерлок все еще стоит нахмурившись, Молли подходит и легонько толкает его в плечо. Он смотрит на нее с некоторым раздражением. Она никогда еще не была настолько прямолинейна. Словно почувствовав его замешательство, она снова отступает на шаг.

— Ну же, выше нос, — мягко говорит она. Взглянув на него, Молли внезапно меняется в лице и смотрит в сторону столовой, где исчезла троица. Слегка наклонив голову и прищурившись, она переводит взгляд на Шерлока.

Заметив ее внезапную сосредоточенность, Шерлок хмуро смотрит в ответ.

— Что? — спрашивает он, более сердито, чем намеревается.

— Ничего, — краснеет Молли, опуская глаза.

— Молли, — предостерегающе произносит он.

Она сглатывает, вновь поднимая глаза, во взгляде читается некий вызов.

— Просто мне знаком этот взгляд. Наверное, я смотрела на тебя так много раз. В смысле, ты настолько проницательный, даже если, в целом, довольно безразличный к человеческой натуре и чувствам. Но, несмотря на это, ты должен был заметить, что... ну... — она делает глубокий вдох. — Что ты мне нравишься. Очень. — Она поднимает руку, когда он собирается прервать ее.

— Нет, не говори ничего. Я знаю, что ты не чувствуешь того же. Долгое время я думала, что ты даже не способен или, по крайней мере, не заинтересован. Ни во мне, ни в ком другом. Я хочу сказать, что большинство людей, в конце концов... заводят интрижки. Я знаю пару девушек, которые даже обручились с мужчинами здесь, в парке, или, по крайней мере, обзавелись постоянными парнями. Возможно, это происходит из-за того, что мы так тесно сотрудничаем, находимся под таким сильным давлением и не знаем, чем закончится эта война. В любом случае ты никогда... ну, у тебя даже не было друзей до недавнего времени. Ты почти не разговариваешь с другими, и я точно знаю, что они лишь терпят тебя, и не любят с тобой работать, потому что, либо запуганы, либо оскорблены, либо... я не знаю. Они просто не знают, как с тобой обращаться. Обычно ты сам по себе и, казалось, никогда не был против, хоть и выглядел немного грустным, когда думал, что никто не видит. Или, может быть, не грустным. Просто... одиноким, наверное. Не зная, как общаться с другими.

Шерлок набирает в грудь воздуха, чтобы прервать ее, но она перебивает его и продолжает быстро говорить, нервничая:

— А потом появляется он, и вдруг как будто кто-то повернул выключатель. Ты стал больше улыбаться, больше есть, стал вежливо говорить с людьми — хотя бы не оскорбляя их, как только открываешь рот. И ты выглядишь так, будто вот-вот взорвешься, когда другие люди утаскивают доктора Ватсона. Как будто он твоя собственность, твой близкий друг. Как будто ты ревнуешь, что они тоже могут поговорить с ним или, что еще хуже, прикоснуться к нему.

Она прикусывает губу, но все же умудряется спокойно смотреть на Шерлока.

— Я не хочу ничего предполагать. Но... думаю... ты, кажется, наслаждаешься его обществом. Очень. И я рада за тебя. Он хороший, надежный человек и выглядит довольно привлекательно. И, возможно, сейчас я несу полную чушь. Но все именно так, как я сказала. Я узнала этот взгляд.

Ее румянец усиливается под безжалостным взглядом Шерлока, и она снова опускает глаза и начинает возиться с застежкой своей стильной, но совершенно непрактичной сумочки.

— Пожалуй, мне лучше заткнуться, — бормочет Молли, выглядя подавленной, как будто ее язык обрел собственное мнение (что, вероятно, так и было) и она поделилась мыслями, которые никогда не собиралась произносить вслух, и уж тем более при Шерлоке.

— Да, так будет лучше, — тихо соглашается он, голова кружится от последствий ее речи. Неужели он действительно настолько очевиден? Черт возьми, он даже сам не понял, какое влияние оказывает на него Джон Ватсон. А вот Молли Хупер, тихая, скромная, ничем не примечательная Молли Хупер, давно в него влюбленная, говорит ему в лицо, что она заметила, что он... Что? Находясь в полном замешательстве, он просто обязан спросить.

— Ты намекаешь на то, что я... влюблен в Джона Ватсона? — выпаливает он. — Это абсурдно.

— Я ни на что не намекаю, — отвечает она, твердо глядя на него, по-видимому, набравшись храбрости. — Я просто хочу сказать, что, то, как ты смотришь на него, кажется мне знакомым. Честно говоря, это делает тебя немного похожим на идиота. Ослепленным, вот правильный термин, я думаю. Я знаю это, потому что уверена, что неоднократно смотрела на тебя так же.

Шерлок сбит с толку ее смелостью и прямотой. Излишне говорить, что он никогда бы не ожидал от нее ни признания в своих безответных и довольно безнадежных чувствах к нему (и почему он вдруг чувствует себя виноватым, это не его вина и действительно не его проблема, что она выбрала его, чтобы влюбиться), ни ее просто поразительной, беспрецедентной способности читать его. Так ли чувствуют себя другие люди, когда он делает выводы о них? Он вдруг чувствует себя неприлично открытым, как обычное текстовое сообщение, до этого дважды и трижды закодированное. И ее намек на то, что он смотрит на Джона так же, как она смотрела на него раньше... Боже милостивый, он, должно быть, действительно далеко зашел, если это так. Он надеется, что она ошибается, потому что если она смогла прочитать его как обычный текст, то, конечно же, сможет и Джон.

— Ты называешь меня идиотом? — возмущенно заявляет он, чтобы скрыть тревогу и растущее смущение. — Меня?

Она снова прикусывает губу и вдруг улыбается.

— Да, думаю, что да. Потому что это так. Потому что все мужчины такие — вот что я узнала здесь. Потому что ты, кажется, даже не понимаешь, что с тобой происходит. Может быть, я и не очень много знаю о любви, романтике и прочем, но держу пари, что знаю гораздо больше, чем ты, и не только из романов и фильмов, но и из первых рук.

Шерлок прищуривается. С каждой минутой это становится все более неловким, от всего услышанного голова идет кругом. За всю свою жизнь он редко чувствовал себя настолько сбитым с толку, настолько не в своей тарелке, даже в том единственном, не-совсем-удаленном-и-неловком-всплывающем-случае, когда ему пришлось поцеловать свидетельницу по делу, чтобы заставить ее выдать то, что она знала о краже драгоценностей; единственный раз, когда он поцеловал другого человека, и это заставило его принять решение, не повторять этот опыт в ближайшее время, если вообще когда-либо в своей жизни, он не чувствовал себя так, как сейчас.

Он надменно выпрямляется.

— Мне, конечно, не нужен никакой «личный опыт», чтобы понять, что то, в чем ты меня обвиняешь, совершенно не относится к делу.

Молли вздергивает бровь, но воздерживается от комментариев.

— Более того, — резко продолжает Шерлок, пытаясь перевести разговор на более безопасную и привычную тему, — все это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что нас сейчас интересует, а именно, к расследованию смерти Дженнифер Уилсон. По телефону ты сказала, что у тебя есть новости. Какие? Ты нашла сообщение?

Молли качает головой, проводя рукой по аккуратно уложенным волнам.

— Нет, и это самое странное. Я провела большую часть утра и время до обеда, выспрашивая о том месте. Конечно, осторожно, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. Я узнала, где каталогизируются копии как зашифрованных, так и расшифрованных сообщений. Получить доступ к этому каталогу было непросто. Я притворилась, что работаю там же, где Дженни, с телетайпами. К счастью, мне удалось заранее поговорить с одной из ее подруг, которая немного просветила меня относительно того, как все это работает. О, и нет, я не сказала ей о смерти Дженни. Я сказала, что она заболела и не сможет прийти на работу на этой неделе. Надеюсь, она поверила. Просто... я не думаю, что много кто должен знать о том, что с ней случилось, не до того, как мы будем уверены, что…

Она делает глубокий вдох.

— Что она не была убита, — заканчивает за нее Шерлок. — Это было мудро с твоей стороны — не сказать ей об этом. — добавляет он. — Отлично придумано, Молли.

Она коротко улыбается ему и продолжает:

— Полиция тоже старается держать расследование в тайне, так что это была не только моя идея. Так или иначе, мне пришлось прикинуться дурочкой и притвориться, что мы потеряли пару сообщений, которые впоследствии оказались за батареей — совсем как мертвая летучая мышь, которую мы нашли, помнишь? Так или иначе, я сказала клеркам, следящим за каталогом, что мы не знаем точно, каким они датированы днем, только то, что они были совсем недавно, и что мне нужно сравнить архивные сообщения. Сначала они не хотели давать мне доступ, так как у меня нет никакого разрешения даже знать об архиве, но я рассказала им слезливую историю о том, в какие ужасные неприятности я попаду, если мое пренебрежение будет обнаружено. Мне даже не нужно было притворяться, чтобы дать волю слезам. Я просто подумал о Дженни и... в общем, управляющий сжалился надо мной и велел поторопиться, что я и сделала.

— Перед тем как приехать в парк сегодня утром, я проезжала мимо вашего дома. Возможно, Джон упоминал об этом. Ты спал, но Джон рассказал мне, что ты извлек из сообщения прошлой ночью, так что я знала, что искать в архиве. Я нашла нужную папку, содержащую субботние перехваты с прослушивающей станции, отмеченной Дженни в записке, и быстро сравнила шифры, но ни один из них не соответствовал нашему фрагменту кода. Я проверила также пятничные и воскресные, а также субботние с прошлой недели. Ничего. Одна из клерков увидела, что я листаю папки, и присоединился ко мне. Я встревожилась, но она только хотела помочь. Она предположила, что у меня возникли проблемы с пониманием их системы каталогизации и я не знаю, где хранятся сообщения, которые я принесла с собой. Когда она снова открыла папку с субботой тридцать первым числом, то нахмурилась и сказала, что происходит что-то странное и что, похоже, пропали бумаги, потому что она сама добавляла несколько длинных перехватов из Нокхолта в тот день. Радисты в Кенте уже сообщили о них как о странных и заслуживающих особого внимания, возможно, потому, что они были очень длинными и посланы один за другим из одного и того же вражеского источника. Они были помечены для немедленной расшифровки, как только прибудут сюда. А теперь они исчезли, не будучи расшифрованными — или, по крайне мере, так же исчез расшифрованный текст. Я спросила клерка, кто такая Дотти и она сказала, что это Дороти Майерс. Я спросила, собирается ли она сообщить об этом случае, и она ответила, что должна, но сначала еще раз посмотрит в каталоге и уточнит, не брал ли кто-нибудь еще эту папку. В конце концов, она заверила меня, что придется сообщить о случившемся мистеру Тилтману или, по крайней мере, спросить, сохранились ли у него те сообщения. Иногда, по ее словам, для дешифровки требовалось больше времени, особенно с сообщениями «Лоренца», и они не возвращались сразу, что не облегчало перекрестную каталогизацию и архивирование сообщений.

Шерлок задумчиво кивает. По какой-то причине он не удивлен новостью об исчезнувших сообщениях. Он почти ожидал услышать, что кто-то вмешается.

— А ты уверена, что «Дотти» имела в виду не одно сообщение?

— Она сказала — «Перехваты», — подтверждает Молли. — Определенно во множественном числе. А что? Ты думаешь, это важно?

— О да. Чем больше мы получаем сообщений из одного и того же источника, тем больше информации мы получаем для разработки настроек конкретного дня. По крайней мере, так обстоят дела с кодами «Энигмы», но я предполагаю, что «Лоренц» похож, хотя и сложнее. Нам нужно найти эти сообщения, — мрачно заявляет он.

Молли смотрит на него с некоторым опасением.

— Ты думаешь, что кто-то... изъял их? Может быть, украл? Если так, то зачем?

— Потому что в них есть что-то странное. Так подумали даже радисты на станции прослушивания. Должно быть, это было очевидно глазу, иначе они не заметили бы, учитывая, сколько сообщений они получают и записывают каждый день. А эти были отмечены как приоритетные. Интересно, получил ли их вообще Тилтман с коллегами.

— Но они должны были, раз копии хранились в архиве.

— Необязательно. Архивирование полученных, все еще зашифрованных сообщений выполняется независимо от тех вариантов, что мы, дешифровальщики, получаем для работы. Мне придется поговорить с Тилтманом и с теми, кто работал с Дженнифер в тот день. Опасно формулировать теории, не имея на руках всех доказательств, но я подозреваю, что кто-то заметил важность сообщения и позволил ему исчезнуть, а также изъял копию из архива. Похоже, что Дженни как-то узнала об этом и каким-то образом умудрилась переписать некоторую информацию, а это значит, что, с некоторой долей вероятности, она знала этого человека.

Молли втягивает в себя воздух. Она вдруг побледнела.

— Ты веришь, что ее убили из-за этого сообщения?

— Опять же, слишком рано строить теории. Но это лучшая зацепка, которая у нас есть. Однако я понятия не имею, кто за этим стоит. О, это становится довольно захватывающим, — восклицает он, хлопая руками по рулю своего велосипеда.

Молли фыркает в раздражении. Увидев ее потрясенное лицо, Шерлок хмурится.

— Нехорошо? — рискует он.

— Нет, не особенно, — качает она головой и сглатывает.

Он прикусывает губу.

— Мне очень жаль, — тихо произносит он. Молли коротко кивает, и бросает на него проницательный взгляд.

— Нет, вообще-то нет. Тебе это нравится, я знаю. Просто... она была моей подругой, так что извини за то, что я не радуюсь ее смерти, как ты.

— Я не радуюсь ее смерти, — оправдывается Шерлок. — Я в восторге от загадки, но она не должна была быть связана с ее кончиной. И, похоже, здесь замешаны более важные вещи. Кто бы ни стоял за этим — как за ее смертью, так и за исчезновением посланий — я сомневаюсь, что они действуют из патриотического долга перед Королем и страной.

Услышав это, у Молли округляются глаза.

— Ты думаешь, что в Блетчли-Парке вражеский шпион?

— Вполне возможно. Даже вероятно. И я намерен это выяснить.

Молли бросает на него долгий взгляд.

— Это будет опасно, верно?

— Скорее всего, да, — он почти ожидает, что она кивнет и скажет, что не участвует в этом, но Молли Хупер снова удивляет его.

— Что ж, хорошо, — говорит она, а затем спрашивает. — Может пойдем, присоединимся к остальным? Я бы не отказалась чего-нибудь выпить, а еще нам нужно убедиться, что твой доктор все еще цел и не покрыт помадой и следами от укусов.

Шерлок фыркает, но не может не улыбнуться вместе с ней. Похоже, он недооценил Молли Хупер, сделал ранее неправильные или, по крайней мере, не полные выводы. Ну, всегда есть что-то...

— Молли, — говорит он, оставаясь неподвижным, когда она начинается двигаться.

— Да, Шерлок, — она поворачивается и смотрит на него.

Он сглатывает. Это трудно — возможно, потому что несколько неловко признать, что она видела его насквозь, и что ее проницательность на самом деле была не совсем нежелательной, поскольку заставила его посмотреть на вещи яснее.

— Спасибо, — с трудом выговаривает он.

Она вопросительно наклоняет голову, и он уточняет:

— За помощь в расследовании. До сих пор твой вклад был очень ценным. Но я также хотел бы поблагодарить тебя за то, что была так откровенна о... вещах.

— Вещах?

— То, что ты сказала раньше, — вздыхает Шерлок. — О тебе и обо мне. И Джоне.

Она слегка кивает.

— Ты можешь загладить свою вину, купив мне пирожное и кофе, а вечером выпивку и не впасть в истерику, когда я приглашу твоего лихого доктора на танцы, если он согласится. Я обещаю, что буду хорошо о нем заботиться. Я бы пригласила тебя, но сомневаюсь, что ты танцуешь.

— Вообще-то... — начинает Шерлок.

— Я знаю, что нет, — говорит Молли, по дороге в столовую. Шерлок считает, что это к лучшему. Их неловкий обмен репликами длился слишком долго. Шерлок перекидывает пиджак через плечо и медленно следует за ней, голова раскалывается от информации, и, как ни странно, не совсем от той, что она говорила ему о пропавших сообщениях. _Это будет очень интересный вечер,_ говорит он себе. Открывая дверь столовой, он сурово напоминает себе, что отныне должен сосредоточиться на деле, а не тратить драгоценные умственные способности на томление _(А это томление? Как узнать, если в жизни не было прецедента? Во всяком случае, томление кажется подходящим, хотя и несколько смущающим термином)_.

Решение вылетает в окно, когда он входит в оживленную, шумную столовую и видит Джона со смеющимися девушками по обе стороны от него. Его лицо оживлено, а глаза сверкают весельем. _Провались оно все в тартарары_ , думает Шерлок. Как вообще можно сосредоточиться, видя такое? Джон Ватсон пускает в ход свое обаяние, бесстыдный флирт, и все в радиусе мили падают в обморок с бабочками в животе. И что хуже всего... даже Шерлок, хладнокровный, расчетливый, невозмутимый _(ха!)_ Шерлок, который долгие годы гордился тем, что он выше этих обыденных, отвлекающих, _раздражающих_ чувств, похоже, не обладает иммунитетом. Он пойман в ловушку, как и все остальные Джанины и Мэри в мире.

Шерлок вздыхает, подходя ближе, как раз в тот момент, когда Джон поднимает голову и замечает его. Его веселый смех стихает, а выражение лица меняется на нежное и ласковое. Улыбка становится более спокойной и, как думает Шерлок, более искренней, интимной и немного застенчивой. Шерлок не знает, что с этим делать, но решает, что ему нравится, несмотря на то, что сердце бьется немного быстрее — или, возможно, из-за этого.

— Пастуший пирог не так уж плох, — говорит Джон, указывая на тарелку, накрытую другой тарелкой, которую он, очевидно, принес и оставил для Шерлока. — И должен быть еще теплым.

Шерлок садится напротив Джона и двух женщин, которые с удивлением наблюдают, как он снимает верхнюю тарелку.

— По-моему, я никогда раньше не видела, как ты ешь, — говорит Джанин. — Ни тебя, ни других ботаников из домика. Магнуссен, похоже, питается одним табаком. Фу, эта его трубка. А некоторые питаются только чаем или кофе с сигаретами. Вот почему они все такие тонкие и гибкие. Этот молодой парень из Оксфорда, Лидделл, он почти прозрачен в солнечном свете.

Мэри мудро кивает в ответ.

— Может быть, они верят, что пищеварение замедляет их, — острит она, на что Шерлок хмурится, потому что это то, что он действительно утверждает это время от времени.

— На самом деле, это факт, — заявляет он и пускается в биологическое объяснение, от которого обе женщины обмениваются ошеломленными взглядами, по-видимому, подтверждая тем самым все свои теории о ботаниках Блетчли.

— Могу сказать, что недостаточное питание замедляет их, по крайней мере в некоторых аспектах, — говорит Джанин, заставляя Молли покраснеть, когда она подходит со своим подносом. — Каково ваше медицинское заключение, доктор Ватсон?

— О «некоторых аспектах»? — невинно спрашивает Джон.

— И об этом тоже, — смеется Джанин.

Шерлок рассеянно слушает, как они обмениваются добродушными шутками. Ковыряясь в еде, он старается не смотреть на Джона все время и в основном преуспевает, несмотря на то, что время от времени украдкой поглядывает на него. Джон, кажется, наслаждается собой, хотя то же время от времени смотрит на Шерлока, и вот снова она, — Улыбка — как для себя называет ее Шерлок. Он дорожит каждым разом, когда видит, что она направлена на него.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Бретань (англ. Brittany) — регион на северо-западе Франции, составляет большую часть одноименной исторической области и расположен на одноименном полуострове, омываемом с севера Ла-Маншем, а с юга Бискайским заливом.
> 
> 2 — U-18 — малая подводная лодка типа IIB, времён Второй мировой войны. Заказ на постройку был отдан 2 февраля 1935 года. Лодка была заложена на верфи судостроительной компании Germaniawerft, Киль 10 июля 1935 года под заводским номером 548. Спущена на воду 7 декабря 1935 года.  
> Командир 18 декабря 1940 года — 6 мая 1941 года — капитан-лейтенант Эрнст Вогельзанг (нем. Kapitänleutnant Ernst Vogelsang)
> 
> 3 — U-19 — малая подводная лодка типа IIB, времен Второй мировой войны. Заказ на постройку был отдан 2 февраля 1935 года. Лодка была заложена на верфи судостроительной компании Germaniawerft, Киль 20 июля 1935 года под заводским номером 549. Спущена на воду 21 декабря 1935 года.
> 
> 4 — Питерхаус (англ. Peterhouse) — один из 31 колледжей Кембриджского университета в Великобритании. Основан в 1284 году Хуго де Балшем, епископом города Или, это первый по времени основания колледж Кембриджского университета.  
> Немного об истории колледжа — https://enjourney.ru/strany/great_britain/regioni/kembridj/mesto/piterhaus 
> 
> * — В оригинале миссис Тернер называет полицейских «coppers» (от этого слова происходит американское «сор», — коп, жаргонное наименование полицейских), в британском английском слово в этом значении фиксируется с середины XIX века, от слова copper — «тот, кто хватает» (от глагола cop — англ. поймать, задержать, восходящего к латыни («capere» — хватать или задерживать), или фризским языкам).
> 
> 5 — Линди-хоп — афроамериканский танец, появившийся в Нью-Йорке в 1920-х — 1930-х годах. Линди-хоп развивался параллельно с джазовой музыкой и относится к свинговым танцам. Он вобрал в себя черты чарльстона, степа, и других танцев, существовавших одновременно с ним и явился родоначальником целого направления.  
> Посмотреть можно тут: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HpcbztGk_4
> 
> Джиттербаг (англ. jitter — трястись, bug — неврастеник, паникер) — популярный в 1930-50-е годы танец, характеризующийся быстрыми, резкими движениями, похожий на буги-вуги и рок-н-ролл. Относится к группе свинговых танцев наряду с линди-хопом и джайвом.
> 
> Посмотреть можно тут: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sz57fKCw5Hs
> 
> По одной из версий, название танца происходит от жаргонного термина, означающего алкогольный делирий. Она находит косвенное подтверждение в песне Кэба Кэллоуэя (англ. Cabell «Cab» Calloway III; 25 декабря 1907 — 18 ноября 1994) — американский певец (тенор) Call of the Jitter Bug, где прослеживается связь между танцем и употреблением алкоголя:
> 
> If you'd like to be a jitter bug,  
> First thing you must do is get a jug,  
> Put whiskey, wine and gin within,  
> And shake it all up and then begin.  
> Grab a cup and start to toss,  
> You are drinking jitter sauce!  
> Don't you worry, you just mug,  
> And then you'll be a jitter bug!
> 
> Если вы хотите стать джиттером,  
> первое, что вы должны сделать, это достать кувшин,  
> налить виски, вино и джин,  
> встряхнуть все это и начать.  
> Возьмите чашку и начните подбрасывать.  
> Вы пьете джиттер-соус!  
> Не волнуйся, ты просто рожа,  
> И тогда ты будешь дрожать!
> 
> 6 — Джайв (англ. jive) — танец афроамериканского происхождения, появившийся в США в начале 1940-х. Джайв является разновидностью свинга с быстрыми и свободными движениями. Современный джайв сильно отличается от свинга по манере, хотя в нем часто используют те же фигуры и движения.  
> Музыкальный размер 4/4, темп — 44 такта в минуту.  
> Танец джайв исполняется на соревнованиях по бальным танцам. Из пяти танцев латиноамериканской программы джайв всегда идет последним и является апофеозом соревновательной программы. Этот танец очень быстрый и искрометный. Таким образом, он позволяет парам не только продемонстрировать техническое мастерство, но и показать свою физическую подготовку.  
> Основной фигурой современного джайва является быстрое синкопированное шассе (шаг→приставка→шаг) влево и вправо, вместе с более медленным шагом назад и возвращением вперед. Бедра и колени поднимаются на счет «и», который находится между основными счетами. Шаги делаются с носка. При этом вес тела всегда находится впереди и переносится с ноги на ногу. При исполнении танца пары стараются акцентировать каждый четный счет, тем самым увеличивается скорость выполнения отдельных фрагментов фигур. Это лишь маленькое описание движения, ибо более сложная техника включает поворот бедра, работу спины, и многое другое. Посмотреть, как танцуют джайв чемпионы мира, можно тут — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AITyTavV7L4 
> 
> Продолжение в комментариях...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Автора:  
> Все песни, упомянутые в этой главе, могут быть найдены в интернете. Для настроения, предлагаю послушать знаменитый концерт Бенни Гудмена 1938 года в Карнеги-холл или Глена Миллера — 1939. 
> 
> От Переводчика:  
> Ссылки на все песни, упомянутые в главе, а также на концерты, упомянутые Автором даны в конце главы в примечаниях.

Несмотря на то, что он почти не участвует в оживленной беседе, погруженный в мысли о том, что Молли вычислила о нем и рассказала о пропавших сообщениях, Шерлок обнаруживает, что время пролетает незаметно. После очередной порции чая с печеньем и разговоров о недавних фильмах и музыке, приходит время идти на сегодняшнее мероприятие. Женщины удаляются в уборную, чтобы освежить помаду и привести в порядок прически, а Джон и Шерлок, с велосипедами, ждут у входа в столовую. Шерлок быстро пересказывает Джону о пропавшей расшифровке.

— Что будем делать? — спрашивает Джон, теребя галстук. — Без нее мы застрянем.

— Мы должны выяснить, кто ее забрал, — размышляет Шерлок. — Судя по всему, ее украли, скорее всего уничтожили или переправили заинтересованным лицам, именно поэтому никто официально не расписался за нее, когда забирал. Но того, кто взял ее, должны были заметить. Даже архив работает круглосуточно. Вполне вероятно, что расшифровка взята кем-то, кто там работает, кто своим присутствием не вызвал бы подозрений. И все же нам придется поспрашивать, возможно кто-нибудь видел в архиве кого-то не из персонала. Это может сделать Молли. Кроме того, есть вероятность, что копия исходного сообщения сохранилась где-то еще: либо до того, как его отправили в Блетчли, либо, как только оно прибыло сюда и его готовили для дешифровки.

— Как мы узнаем об этом?

Шерлок в задумчивости прикусывает губу.

— Мы можем спросить несколько человек. Я найду Тьюринга или Уэлшмана. Они могут быть в курсе. Или Тилтмана — он отвечает за расшифровку перехватов «Лоренца».

Постукивая указательным пальцем по нижней губе, он оглядывается вокруг, пока его взгляд не падает на особняк, проглядывающий сквозь деревья.

— Возможно, есть и другой источник, хотя его вовлечение может означать, что очень скоро мы привлечем довольно нежелательное внимание.

— Нежелательное внимание? От кого?

— От моего брата, — вздыхает Шерлок, и принимает решение. — Джон, иди с женщинами на танцы. Я постараюсь поговорить с Тилтманом или другими и встречусь с тобой там. Мне все равно нужно поговорить с коллегами по поводу завтрашней смены, узнать смогу ли я поменяться.

— Ты уверен? Не хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?

 _Да, конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной_ , думает Шерлок, но качает головой.

— Будет разумнее разделиться, чтобы ты осмотрел танцевальный зал. Ты хорошо общаешься с людьми, и они чувствуют себя комфортно в твоем присутствии. Поболтай с гостями, выясни, что они знают о Джиме и его группе, местные ли они, играли ли они в округе раньше — такого рода вещи. Скажи Молли, чтобы она тоже наблюдала.

Джон неохотно кивает. Шерлок отмечает это с некоторым удовлетворением.

— Ладно.

**– <o>–**

Кабинет Джона Тилтмана расположен на втором этаже особняка, в старой детской. Шерлок насмешливо поднимает брови, когда ему разрешают войти, взгляд падает на внутреннее убранство кабинета. Помимо обычного письменного стола, вешалки для шляп, полок и картотечных шкафов, комната обставлена довольно необычной мебелью. Стены все еще украшены [обоями](https://ibb.co/k2NVFZR) с [Питером Кроликом](https://ibb.co/TbzxwWN)1, а в углу, где когда-то, должно быть, стояла детская кроватка, с потолка свисают две модели самолетов Первой мировой, слегка покачиваясь на ветру, дующему в открытое окно.

Тилтман — мужчина средних лет с военной выправкой. Памятные вещи о военных заслугах, оказанных во Франции и Индии, загромождают комнату, а его слабый акцент выдает шотландское происхождение, хотя он, безусловно, вырос и получил образование в Англии.

— Я ждал вас, мистер Холмс, — приветствует он Шерлока, когда тот закрывает за собой дверь. — Гордон и Алан упоминали о встрече с коммандером Деннистоном. Жаль, что меня там не было, но мне пришлось играть роль гида на вечеринке наших американских друзей. Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста. Прошу прощения за беспорядок. Нам всем скоро понадобятся кабинеты побольше, если война так затянется. Это место вот-вот лопнет.

Он указывает на стул, заваленный папками, стопкой написанных от руки заметок и техническими чертежами. Шерлок осторожно переносит их на пол и пододвигает стул к столу, его глаза бегло просматривают то, что выглядит как планы новых зданий в Блетчли-Парке, а некоторые машины похожих на «Бомбы».

Тилтман расстегивает пиджак и садится в свое рабочее кресло.

— Я сожалею о смерти мисс Уилсон. Я не очень хорошо ее знал, сейчас так много девушек работают с телетайпами, но я думаю, что она была яркой молодой леди. У вас есть какие-нибудь новости о том, что именно произошло?

— Полиция ведет расследование и, несомненно, захочет поговорить с вами, — уклончиво отвечает Шерлок. — Пока что большинство признаков указывают либо на несчастный случай, либо на самоубийство, с уликами, указывающими на последнее, но у нас не достает информации, чтобы быть уверенными. Есть, однако, один момент, который может свидетельствовать о том, что в смерти мисс Уилсон есть нечто большее, чем стресс или личные проблемы, приводящие к прискорбному самоубийству.

Вкратце он рассказывает Тилтману о написанной от руки записке, которую они нашли на теле покойной, и о своих расспросах касательно ее происхождения, а также о сегодняшних находках Молли. Когда он закончил, Тилтман встал со стула и подошел к окну, задумчиво глядя на улицу и поглаживая подбородок. Внезапно он поворачивается и слегка подталкивает оба самолета, так что шнуры, на которых они висят, раскачиваются и закручиваются между собой, заставляя [«Фоккер»](https://ibb.co/HCM4JzJ) на короткое время столкнуться с [«Альбатросом»](https://ibb.co/0h6w1P7)2, прежде чем снова распутаться.

— Я как раз собирался лично взглянуть на эти сообщения, — говорит Тилтман, переводя взгляд с самолетов обратно на Шерлока. — Я помню, как получил записку из Нокхолта, в которой подчеркивалась важность сообщений, по крайней мере, согласно их оценкам. Они были доставлены с мотокурьером, так как из-за какой-то неразберихи в районе Лондона, наша прямая телетайпная связь с Нокхолтом не работает должным образом. У меня до сих пор где-то лежит эта записка.

Его взгляд скользит по стопкам бумаг на столе, но не замечает того, что ищет, пожимает плечами и продолжает:

— Ребята из Кента подумали, что в сообщениях есть что-то странное, и я думаю, что для них это было довольно очевидно, так как они имеют дело с таким количеством сообщений каждый день, что не могут детально просмотреть их все. Более того, они не умеют дешифровывать их. Как бы то ни было, к сожалению, я так и не удосужился проанализировать эти конкретные послания, потому что к тому времени прибыли американцы, и Деннистон получил информацию о предстоящем визите из Лондона — подозреваю, что вы уже слышали об этом. Это то, что происходит, когда приходится подлизываться к своему начальству, чтобы получить достаточное финансирование. Я должен был настоять на выполнении работы, ради которой меня сюда привезли. Кто знает, может быть, мисс Уилсон была бы жива, и в любом случае мы знали бы больше об этом послании.

Он проводит рукой по волосам и вздыхает.

— Черт возьми, ну и бардак.

— Я мог бы вам помочь, сэр, — предлагает Шерлок.

Тилтман выпрямляется и устремляет на него долгий, оценивающий взгляд.

— Я кое-что слышал о вас, Холмс. Алан очень высокого мнения о вас, как и некоторые другие коллеги-взломщики.

Шерлок пытается контролировать выражение лица, чтобы не выдать своего удивления. До сих пор он полагал, что был довольно непопулярен в Парке, едва терпим коллегами. Даже Молли сказала, что заметила это. Слышать, как другие хвалят его — новый, хотя и приятный опыт.

— Я всего лишь выполняю свой долг, сэр, как и все остальные здесь, — отвечает Шерлок со скромностью, которая удивляет и его самого.

— Я слышал совсем другое, — улыбается себе под нос Тилтман. — Вы ведь до войны немного работали детективом, да?

Шерлок кивает. Он не знал, что эта распространенная информация, или что кто-то должен интересоваться тем, что он делал до войны, если не брать в расчет обычную проверку прошлого рода занятий, которая, однако, не проводилась такими людьми, как Тилтман. Майкрофт, вероятно, предоставил тем, кто заведует ПШКШ, всю необходимую информацию о младшем брате.

— Ну, тогда это должно быть, как раз по вашей части, — продолжает Тилтман. — Я рад, что этим делом занимаетесь вы, а не военная полиция или какие-нибудь выскочки из Уайтхолла. Нет, лучше, чтобы это расследовал кто-то изнутри, тот, кто работает в Парке. Чем меньше посторонних узнает о том, что мы здесь делаем, тем лучше. Безопаснее.

— Я хотел бы сделать больше, сэр, но, к сожалению, Деннистон отказался предоставить мне отгулы.

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, Холмс, — задумчиво кивает Тилтман. — Алистер должен понимать, что это может быть очень важно, потому что может повредить всему, что мы создали здесь за последние годы и даже раньше, когда мы все еще базировались в Лондоне. Если речь идет о шпионаже, а это чертовски похоже на то, что так оно и есть... что ж, мы не можем просто оставить все как есть, правда? Особенно сейчас, когда премьер-министр собирается нанести визит. Нам нужны эти сообщения, и мы должны знать, кто забрал их из архива. В отличие от вас, ребят, работающих с «Энигмой» и, судя по тому, что мы слышим, неплохо справляющихся, мы, с Танни, не продвинулись настолько далеко и Уинстон будет не рад услышать, что мы не можем взломать сообщения «Лоренца» и подслушать германское верховное командование.

— Есть ли еще какое-нибудь место, где могут храниться копии пропавшего сообщения? — спрашивает Шерлок, оценив откровенность и открытость Тилтмана по отношению к нему. Наконец-то, есть кто-то, кто относится к нему как к взрослому, а не ходит кругами или пытается скрыть факты. Меры безопасности это одно — нелепый, раздражающий протокол, а строгое соблюдение субординации — другое, и это совсем не помогает в данном случае.

— Здесь — нет. Но они обычно архивируют копии каждого сообщения на станциях прослушивания.

— А они не могут просто переслать его? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Могли бы, если бы связь работала нормально. Но скорее всего, нам придется послать курьера. Было бы более эффективно, если бы вы поехали сами, так как точно знаете, что искать. Кроме того, как я уже сказал, чем меньше людей знают об этом, тем лучше. Если мы пошлем курьера, нам придется сделать это официально. И те, кто помог сообщению «исчезнуть», скорее всего, будут начеку, поскольку они явно не хотят, чтобы мы расшифровали эти сообщения.

— Значит, мне придется ехать за ними в Кент? — спрашивает Шерлок.

Улыбка Тилтмана становится шире, когда он замечает нетерпение и волнение Шерлока, бессознательно наклоняющегося вперед на стуле.

— Именно это я и имел в виду, Холмс. Предлагаю поехать завтра. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы вам был предоставлен официальный отгул.

Шерлок знает, что он, должно быть, улыбается как идиот.

— Благодарю вас, сэр, — говорит он со всей серьезностью, на какую только способен, поднимаясь со стула.

Тилтман кивает и тоже встает, провожает Шерлока до двери, протягивая ему руку для рукопожатия.

— Удачи вам, Холмс. Держите меня в курсе, хорошо? Приходите завтра утром. Я прослежу, чтобы мисс Антея подготовила бумаги. Однако, боюсь, вам придется самому позаботиться о транспорте. Я не знаю точно, как ребята из Нокхолта обеспечивают безопасность, но мы постараемся предоставить вам что-нибудь официальное, чтобы у вас был доступ.

— О, это не должно быть проблемой, сэр, — ухмыляясь говорит Шерлок, голова уже идет кругом от идей. Скорее всего, им понадобится машина для этой поездки, по крайней мере, на участке за пределами Лондона. Не стоит и думать о том, чтобы одолеть это пространство от станции по пыльным проселочным дорогам пешком или на велосипедах. У него есть несколько идей, где можно реквизировать подходящее транспортное средство. Он надеется, что Джон знает, как водить машину, и что, кроме того, получится уговорить его сопровождать Шерлока, хотя он сомневается, что доктор откажется. _О, это будет интересно_.

**– <o>–**

Шерлок настолько глубоко погружен в мысли о предстоящем путешествии, что почти проезжает на велосипеде мимо места проведения сегодняшней «джазово-танцевальной феерии», несмотря на то, что школу почти невозможно пропустить из-за стаи велосипедов, припаркованных перед выглядящим функционально зданием из кирпича. А также несколько автомобилей и мотоциклов. Шерлок осматривает машины, когда паркует свой велосипед рядом с Джоновым, но таинственного «Бентли» среди них нет.

Из ярко освещенного зала доносится музыка. Скоро, считает он, окна придется закрыть ставнями или затемнить как-то иначе. Но пока не стемнело, окна холла освещают двор перед зданием. Вокруг толпятся люди, в основном приезжие вроде Шерлока: молодые люди в широких брюках, с нелепыми галстуками и модными туфлями, женщины в ярких юбках и платьях, с уложенными волосами и накрашенными лицами, особенно губами, явно прислушавшиеся к призыву не опускать руки, даже во время войны. На самом деле, некоторые декольте довольно глубоки́, а подолы короче, чем обычно можно увидеть в Блетчли. Каким бы скучным и провинциальным ни казался город, в такие моменты как этот невозможно скрыть того факта, что в настоящее время в нем проживает много ярких, жизнерадостных молодых людей, которые время от времени нуждаются в отдыхе от изматывающих военных обязанностей.

Место, по-видимому, популярно, и группа хорошо известна, судя по возбужденному шепоту только что прибывших, их стремлению попасть внутрь, хихиканью и смеху, покачиванию бедрами и легкому насвистыванию или подпеванию мелодии. Шерлок встает в очередь, роется в кармане брюк в поисках билета и закатывает глаза видя перед собой молодого человека, каким-то образом умудряющегося щелкать пальцами совершенно не в такт музыке. Шерлок вздыхает. Это будет мучительный вечер в окружении идиотов. По крайней мере, музыканты, судя по тому, что он слышит, знают, что делают.

Обычно Шерлок не любит находиться в окружении такого количества людей. Они, как правило, очень быстро начинают действовать ему на нервы, даже в небольшом количестве. Более того, сталкиваясь с ними в такой тесноте, мириады замечаемых им деталей, заставляют его голову идти кругом и терять фокус. Он научился лучше отфильтровывать необходимую информацию из не имеющих значения окружающих помех, но все же, видя так много различных жизненных историй, изложенных в одежде, состояние рук и волос, и в том, как они подают себя, не говоря уже об акцентах, диалектах и речевых оборотах, все это атакует его чувства. В детстве и юности он, как правило, был полностью перегружен получаемой сенсорной информацией. Сейчас все не так плохо. Но он по-прежнему не любит толпы. Стиснув зубы, он пытается сосредоточиться на предстоящей задаче.

Когда его наконец впускают в здание, он оказывается в толпе других вновь прибывших, его толкают по коридору, набитому людьми, держащими напитки или сигареты (или друг друга для не совсем незаметных поцелуев и тисканий), пока ему не удается войти в зал и снова вдохнуть. Очевидно, это место было обустроено для постановки театральных и музыкальных спектаклей школы, а также служило местом для занятий гимнастикой. На другом конце длинного зала, на возвышении, находится сцена и импровизированный бар со стульями и несколькими столами, а также барные стулья вдоль правой стены под рядом высоких, узких, неоготических окон. Потолок украшен бумажными фонариками и патриотическими флагами, демонстрирующими красочные вариации Юнион Джека. Шерлок также узнает стилизованные [изображения Британии](https://ibb.co/z5WfKdt), [львов и единорогов](https://ibb.co/BP3tKby)3. В воздухе пахнет сигаретным дымом, пивом, духами, гелем для волос и пóтом.

На сцене играет удивительно большой оркестр, состоящий из пианиста, барабанщика, басиста, трех тромбонов, труб и различных саксофонов, а также кларнетов и гобоев. На сцене немного тесновато, чтобы разместить их всех. Они одеты в белые однобортные пиджаки, черные брюки и темно-красные галстуки-бабочки. Глаза Шерлока обшаривают музыкантов, пока не останавливаются на маленьком, довольно хрупко сложенном исполнителе сопрано-саксофона, который, по-видимому, также является и руководителем оркестра, поскольку дирижер отсутствует. Он очень похож на человека, изображенного на плакате, который Джон нашел в комнате Дженнифер Уилсон. У него такие же тонкие изогнутые брови и темные, глубоко посаженные глаза, а также темные, зачесанные назад волосы. Размер и форма его носа тоже совпадают с рисунком. Шерлок не может быть уверен, потому что он не очень хорошо знает кинозвезд, но думает, что этот человек также имеет определенное сходство с Кларком Гейблом, без усов и больших, отвисших ушей. Он предполагает, что это, должно быть, таинственный Джим, знакомый Дженни (а может быть, и больше, чем знакомый). Однако он слишком далеко, чтобы сделать какие-либо более подробные выводы, но Шерлок надеется, что позже он сможет рассмотреть его поближе.

Группа как раз заканчивает исполнять динамичное произведение, похоже, заманившее на танцпол множество пар. Шерлок вспоминает, что слышал его ранее, по радио миссис Тернер. Музыка заканчивается, пары выполняют последние вращения и разворачиваются к сцене, громко хлопая и восторженно крича. Шерлок оглядывает толпу в поисках Джона и трех женщин, но его положение не идеально, поскольку он не может должным образом оглядеть всю комнату. Снова оказавшись в толпе вновь прибывших, он также не может легко сменить позицию. Чувствуя укол разочарования, он снова переключает свое внимание на сцену.

Человек с сопрано-саксофоном делает шаг вперед и слегка кланяется.

— Итак, леди и джентльмены, похоже, что эта песня привела вас «В настроение» — поскольку именно так она и называется.

Шерлок навострил уши. Мужчина, перекрывая шум, повысил голос — довольно пронзительный, пронизанный безошибочно узнаваемым ирландским напевом _. Дублин, если быть точным, средний класс, с намеком на государственную школу, которую оратор, кажется, пытается искоренить. Интересно._

— Для всех вновь прибывших позвольте мне еще раз представить вам мою маленькую группу. Меня зовут Джим Мориарти, а это мой «Fix-Its», и мы с удовольствием разогреем вас и заставим потрудиться сегодняшним вечером.

Возбужденные аплодисменты, смех, громкие крики и свист раздаются из толпы, почти заглушаемые криками «О да, Джимми, приди и почини нас»4 от группы женщин, которые, похоже, слегка пьяны.

Джим ухмыляется, подмигивает им, а затем, грозя пальцем публике, говорит:

— Нет, нет, это не то, что вы думаете, ребята. Какие грязные у вас мысли. Я говорил о танцах.

Слышится общий стон разочарования и снова смех.

— Да ладно, бросьте, я думал, что вы здесь именно для этого.

Ропот согласия. Джим широко улыбается.

— Так и думал. Позвольте представить вам моих мальчиков.

Он продолжает перечислять отдельных музыкантов, некоторые из которых, кажется, родом из Америки, среди них четыре чернокожих участника, похоже довольно известных, судя по восторженному приему, устраиваемому при их представлении. Джим снова поднимает руки, чтобы успокоить аплодисменты.

— Сегодня вечером мы сыграем несколько самых любимых всеми песен, чтобы вы насладились и разгорячились, пока полируете танцпол. Несколько знаменитых произведений старого доброго Бенни, и несколько — наших собственных.

Громкие аплодисменты.

— Но мы сыграем и несколько более тихих мелодий для всех голубков, находящихся здесь.

Раздается взрыв смеха и возбужденного хихиканья, снова аплодисменты и свист.

— Да, да, я знаю, — говорит Джим с широкой улыбкой. — Хотя я и слышал, что там идет какая-то война, — он неопределенно указывает на Восток, под громкий смех и свист публики, — наш официальный долг — поддерживать бодрость духа, и поэтому мы сегодня здесь, ведь так? Да, так и думал. Не стесняйтесь обращаться к нам, если вы хотите, чтобы мы сыграли какие-то определенные песни, и мы сделаем все, что в наших силах. О, и пока не забыл, сегодня у нас для вас особый подарок. Как только совсем стемнеет, к нам присоединится специальный гость, чтобы почтить нас выступлением. Так что оставайтесь и наслаждайтесь вечером. А пока, девочки, выбирайте себе красивого парня, и вы, не танцующие лентяи, отставляйте напитки и присоединяйтесь, потому что пришло время для «Прогулки по Ламбету»5.

Джим снова кланяется под одобрительные возгласы публики. Образовываются несколько пар и становятся на полированном паркете танцпола. Джим берет свой инструмент и поворачивается к оркестру. Он выстукивает ритм, и они начинают. Песня хорошо известна, и, хотя в группе нет вокалиста, слова с энтузиазмом обеспечивается присутствующими, почти выкрикивающими припев.

Его взгляд блуждает между зрителями, танцорами и оркестром, Шерлок идет вдоль стены к бару, где он заметил платье Молли с ромашками и темно-бордовое платье Джанин. Обе держат в руках напитки (сидр) и смотрят на танцпол. Шерлок резко останавливается. Там, прежде скрытые другими кружащимися парами, довольно близко друг к другу танцуют Джон и Мэри. Шерлок чувствует глубокий, совершенно неожиданный и, как он тут же ругает себя, иррациональный и тревожно сентиментальный укол в области желудка. Он вспоминает слова Молли и ее проницательные замечания и задается вопросом, можно ли прочесть на его лице шок и даже ревность, потому что это именно то, что он чувствует. Нет другого способа описать это. Эти двое — подходящая пара, с золотистыми волосами и улыбками на лицах, они хорошо подходят друг другу с точки зрения роста. Даже цвета их одежды дополняют друг друга.

На краткое мгновение Шерлок ловит себя на том, что представляет себе, какую бы живописную картину он создал бы, танцуя с Джоном Ватсоном. Джон, довольно невысокий, плотный, ухоженный и прекрасно сложенный, с руками вокруг высокого, долговязого, взъерошенного Шерлока Холмса с его большими руками, инопланетными глазами и причудливыми чертами лица. Это выглядело бы странно и нелепо само по себе, даже не принимая во внимание тот факт, что они оба мужчины и, скорее всего, накличут на себя неприятности за то, что танцуют вместе.

Шерлок прикусывает губу. Конечно, трудно даже представить себе такие вещи. Этого никогда не случится — Джон и он танцуют. Не на публике, это уж точно, и также не наедине. Джон не склонен к этому, а у Шерлока до сих пор не было никаких причин задумываться о том, куда могут привести его собственные наклонности. Будучи в школе, он знал, что там были определенные... инциденты между некоторыми мальчиками, некоторые были более терпимы, чем другие, и часто проводились с ведома старост, которые по своим собственным причинам решали либо закрыть глаза, либо сообщить о нарушителях. Шерлок так и не выяснил систему, стоящую за их действиями, но считает, что она была полностью основана на покровительстве и представлении о личной выгоде. Позже, в университете, гомосексуальные отношения не были полностью терпимы должностными лицами, но в зависимости от того, кто им потворствовал, на них можно было закрывать глаза. Такие люди, как Гай Берджесс и его друзья, были более или менее открытыми геями и стоически и цинично справлялись с последствиями, с которыми им приходилось сталкиваться. Других, как Тьюринга, запирали.

Шерлок никогда раньше не испытывал сознательного влечения ни к кому — ни к мужчине, ни к женщине. До сих пор он считал сердечные дела (или, скорее, свое дремлющее либидо) второстепенными или третичными по отношению ко всему остальному. Но теперь, видя, как Джон наклоняет Мэри, смеется вместе с ней, кружа ее, Шерлок чувствует, как ревность болезненно сжимает его внутренности. С некоторым потрясением он осознает, что больше не может отгородить эту часть себя. Возможно, он не гей, но и не натурал. И ему лучше взять под контроль эти тревожные, неудобные, беспокоящие его эмоции, потому что они начинают влиять на его умственные способности, направляя жизненную энергию в неважные части мозга (и хуже того — в сердце; хотя с биологической точки зрения это, конечно, нонсенс, потому что чувства также вычисляются в мозге, а сердце просто качает кровь по телу). Нет, он до сих пор прожил жизнь и не попал в ту же сентиментальную ловушку, что и остальная человеческая раса, и теперь лучше быть осторожнее, чтобы в конце концов не поддаться. Пусть Джон Ватсон танцует с кем хочет. У Шерлока, вероятно, не было бы шанса покружиться с ним, даже если бы он был женщиной. А как мужчина... никоим образом. Так будет лучше.

Глубоко вздохнув, он берет себя в руки и идет к Молли, оставшейся одной, после того как Джанин пригласил на танец морской офицер в форме _(лейтенант, ранее служивший в Средиземноморье, судя по его загару и по слегка выцветшей от яркого солнечного света униформе, получил официальные инструкции по танцам, вероятно закончил государственную школу, немного азартен)._

Размышления Шерлока прерывает чья-то рука на плече.

— Мистер Холмс, рад вас видеть, — раздается голос инспектора Лестрейда. — Я звонил вам домой, но квартирная хозяйка сказала, что вы с доктором Ватсоном уже уехали.

Шерлок поворачивается, радуясь возможности отвлечься (главным образом от своих сбивающих с толку, тревожащих чувств к доктору).

— Есть новости? Коронер закончил отчет? — тихо спрашивает он, жестом приглашая Лестрейда следовать за ним в угол рядом с баром, где они могут относительно незаметно поговорить, при этом, наблюдая за происходящим в зале.

— Да, — говорит Лестрейд, делая глоток темного эля из кружки. — Вы были правы насчет яда. Причина смерти — действительно в отравлении цианидом, самостоятельное. Не было никаких признаков принуждения, но, как вы уже отмечали, она, похоже, прибыла на место своей смерти в сильном волнении и, по-видимому, пробежала часть пути, продираясь через деревья и кусты.

— Они проанализировали содержимое ее желудка?

— Да. Похоже, она была на ужине. Остались следы говядины, моркови, картофеля и лука, а также что-то рыбное — коронер считает, что это был суп. А на десерт — персики со сливками. О, и она пила шампанское и красное вино во время еды. Похоже, была в каком-то шикарном месте. Сомневаюсь, что в Блетчли вам подадут такой ужин.

Шерлок задумчиво кивает.

— Что-нибудь еще?

— Коронер проверил на наличие признаков недавнего полового акта, но ничего не обнаружил — по крайней мере, ничего, связанного с проникновением, — офицер слегка краснеет. — Не то чтобы я думал, что она из таких девушек, но... казалось разумным проверить.

— Верно, — говорит Шерлок. — Вы узнали что-то большее о ее прошлом? Ее семье сообщили о случившемся? Ее бывшему жениху?

— Я послал телеграмму семье, — вздыхает Лестрейд. — Они живут в Кардиффе и приедут завтра. Ее бывший также проинформирован, но поскольку он сейчас находится за границей, мы не можем быть уверены, что он уже получил сообщение, и должны подождать его ответа. Возможно, он и стал причиной ее самоубийства, но, судя по рассказам ее квартирной хозяйки, мисс Хупер и некоторых коллег мисс Уилсон, она «забыла его». И он не мог убить ее, потому как на момент ее смерти находился в Северной Африке, что, как говорится, является довольно надежным алиби.

— Я не верю, что это было убийство, по крайней мере, не напрямую. Возможно, с помощью других лиц.

Лестрейд смотрит на Шерлока и его темные глаза подозрительно сужаются.

— И почему, мистер Холмс, у меня такое впечатление, что вы не рассказываете мне всего, что знаете?

— Потому что вы, очевидно, не совсем безмозглы, — слабо улыбается Шерлок.

— О, полагаю, спасибо за комплимент, — одновременно фыркает и улыбается Лестрейд. — Из ваших уст это звучит как высокая похвала.

— Я немного поспрашивал в участке, вернувшись в Лондон, — объясняет Лестрейд в ответ на хмурый вопросительный взгляд Шерлока. — Кое-кто из моих коллег вспомнил вас. Некоторые не совсем дружелюбно, мягко говоря. Большинство из них назвали вас заносчивой задницей и кошмаром, с которым приходилось работать. Сказали, что вы все равно чертовски гениальны, несмотря на поведение, и каким-то странным образом почти всегда правы. Я должен считать, что мне повезло, что вы вообще позволяете мне разговаривать с вами.

— Не будьте смешным, Лестрейд, — отвечает Шерлок.

— Я не смешон. Я просто поддразниваю вас, — ухмыляется инспектор. — Тем не менее, касательно сокрытия улик. Это уголовное преступление, вы ведь знаете, да?

Шерлок драматично вздыхает, оценивая Лестрейда.

— Вы правы, детектив-инспектор, я действительно знаю больше, чем рассказал во время нашего последнего разговора, но я бы не стал заходить так далеко, чтобы обвинять меня в сокрытии улик. Я просто пытаюсь уберечь их от попадания в плохие — читайте, некомпетентные — руки. Я не имею права говорить вам, чего именно касаются эти улики, поскольку информация включает в себя детали, относящиеся к месту моей работы, и, следовательно, засекречена.

Он осторожно оглядывается вокруг, затем подходит ближе к полицейскому и тихо говорит:

— Однако я _могу_ сказать вам, что Дженнифер Уилсон каким-то образом наткнулась на, похоже важное сообщение, касающееся... назовем это международным разбирательством, и сумела скопировать небольшую часть. С тех пор оригинал исчез. Есть подозрение, что это связано со шпионажем. В настоящее время ведется расследование.

— Вами?

— Да. И другими. Дело гораздо серьезнее кончины мисс Уилсон, как это ни прискорбно. Это все, что я могу вам сказать на данный момент. Я обычно избегаю строить теории, не располагая всей соответствующей информацией, но мне кажется, что мисс Уилсон действительно совершила самоубийство из-за чего-то, связанного с обладанием или знанием этого таинственного сообщения или лиц, причастных к его исчезновению, если это действительно не было сделано ею намеренно или случайно.

Лестрейд смотрит с сомнением.

— Вы хотите сказать, что она была шпионом и сумела или, по крайней мере, попыталась передать сообщение врагу? Но потом... что? Неужели совесть и чувство патриотического долга одолели ее, и она от стыда лишила себя жизни? Или, что она была обнаружена и наши агенты, посредники или кто-то другой решили убрать ее?

— Возможны обе версии, равно как и их вариации. Возможно также, что она вовсе не была шпионкой, а всего лишь очень добросовестным работником. Может быть, она потеряла или повредила сообщение во время регистрации, попыталась восстановить и потерпела неудачу. Зная или, по крайней мере, подозревая о его важности, когда поняла, как сильно напортачила, она не увидела другого выхода, кроме как покончить с собой. Ее квартирная хозяйка отметила, что в последнее время она казалась напряженной и несчастной, что было тем более необычно для такой оживленной и жизнерадостной девушки, какой ее описывали. Она не была бы первой, кто сломался под давлением работы, особенно если бы это было в сочетании с какой-то личной неудачей или обидой. Но, честно говоря, я не верю, что что-то настолько тривиальное, как потерянное сообщение или какой-то сентиментальное потрясение, вызванное разорванной помолвкой, заставило ее закончить свою жизнь таким образом. Я нашел у нее в руке копию исчезнувшего послания, наполовину растворившегося от воды. Должно быть, она думала об этом в последние минуты своей жизни. Нашел ли коронер какие-либо признаки болезни, особенно что-то постепенное и потенциально смертельное, как рак. Может быть, она беременна?

— Ни то, ни другое, — отрицательно качает головой Лестрейд. — Я попросил их проверить последнее, в частности, потому что, как это ни печально, это не неслыханное дело, когда какая-то бедная девушка лишает себя жизни из-за нежелательной беременности. Но она не была беременна, и, если не считать малокровия и недостаточного веса, что, возможно, было симптомами стресса, физически с ней все было в порядке.

Шерлок задумчиво кивает, а Лестрейд продолжает:

— Надеюсь, завтрашняя встреча с ее родителями и какой-либо ответ от бывшего жениха помогут лучше понять ее личность, — он бросает на Шерлока острый взгляд. — Но вы будете держать меня в курсе своих находок. Я очень рискую, позволяя такому любителю, как вы, участвовать в расследовании, подобном этому.

Шерлок собирается возразить против термина «любитель», но Лестрейд предупреждает его, поднимая руку.

— Это не ставит под сомнение вашу компетентность, заметьте. Это просто означает, что вы не полицейский и не выступаете в каком-либо другом официально качестве, что так и есть. Местное полицейское подразделение не считает вас ни ценным активом, ни заслуживающим доверия. Скорее считают вас... Я думаю, что их описания довольно часто включали термин «странный».

— Это потому, что они идиоты, — резко отвечает Шерлок.

— Я не собираюсь это комментировать. Кстати, где ваш компаньон доктор Ватсон? Я также надеялся поговорить с ним, а ваша хозяйка сказала, что он будет здесь с вами. На самом деле она сказала гораздо больше. Пригласила меня на чай и все такое.

— Джон танцует, — быстро отвечает Шерлок, только сейчас заметив, что пока они разговаривали, шумная «Прогулка по Ламбету» закончилась и оркестр играет более медленную композицию. Шерлок знает, что слышал ее раньше, но не может вспомнить название.

— «Давайте сообщим хорошие новости», — говорит Лестрейд, который, очевидно, заметил, что Шерлок внимательно слушает мелодию. — Они довольно хороши, да? «Fix-Its». Я ходил на них в Лондоне вместе с женой, когда все было еще... хорошо у нас.

Мгновенно отвлекшись на Джона, довольно близко и уютно танцующего с Мэри _(не надо ревновать, это ничего не значит, он просто пытается слиться с толпой, как и договаривались, а если и нет, то это не твоя забота, потому что он просто друг, если вообще можно назвать другом)_ Шерлок заставляет себя отвести взгляд от болезненного зрелища и снова сосредоточиться на Лестрейде.

— Вы же знаете Джима Мориарти.

Тот пожимает плечами и вновь глотает из своего стакана.

— Не могу утверждать, что знаю его, но да, жене нравится его музыка и странные танцы по вечерам. Не то чтобы у нас когда-либо было для этого много времени, что, возможно и привело к тому, что все изменилось. Но имя Джима известно в городе. Он ирландец, насколько я знаю, провел какое-то время в Штатах, где научился всему этому джазу и свингу, и подружился с некоторыми тамошними музыкантами. Чикаго, я думаю, вот где он был. Некоторые парни оттуда, вы знали?

— Да, он упоминал об этом, — отвечает Шерлок, задумчиво глядя на оркестр.

— Интересно, как ему удалось обойти воинскую повинность, — задумчиво произносит Лестрейд.

— Возможно, из-за болезни. Я хотел бы поговорить с ним, либо во время перерыва, либо после концерта. Дженнифер Уилсон знала его. По словам Молли Хупер, они были друзьями, хотя Молли никогда с ним не встречалась. Вчера я разговаривал с ее квартирной хозяйкой, и она вспомнила, что в позапрошлый уик-энд видела, как человек, похожий по описанию на Мориарти, разговаривал с мисс Уилсон возле церкви Ньютон-Лонгвиль. Было бы благоразумно спросить также викария, видел ли он этого человека, и, конечно, самого Мориарти, был ли он в деревне.

Лестрейд выглядит заинтересованным.

— Это важно. Дайте мне знать, когда свяжетесь с мистером Мориарти. Я сам хотел бы задать ему несколько вопросов, — он смотрит на Шерлока с любопытством. — Вообще-то, меня заинтересовало ваше присутствие на этом мероприятии. Вы не производите впечатление танцора, хотя ваш доктор, кажется, нашел себе там решительную пташку. Вы ее знаете?

Шерлоку требуется огромное усилие, чтобы не впиться в инспектора взглядом и не сбить с него спесь прицельной шпилькой. Однако внутренне он слегка прихорашивается при упоминании «вашего доктора». Что заставило офицера выразиться именно так? Он даже никогда не видел их вместе. Сказал ли Джон что-нибудь особенное о Шерлоке, когда его допрашивала полиция, упоминал ли о нем с особым уважением, возможно, хвалил его методы и остроту ума? Шерлок заинтригован и полон решимости выяснить это.

— Одна из подруг мисс Хупер, — сообщает он Лестрейду. — Кстати, о ней — почему бы вам не пригласить ее на танец, — предлагает Шерлок. — Она уже некоторое время стоит одна, потягивая напиток, и ей не помешало бы внимание. Более того, таким образом вы сможете поговорить с ней тихо и незаметно. В данный момент они играют довольно медленные композиции, а это значит, что вы не слишком быстро запыхаетесь.

— Спасибо за это, — закатывает глаза Лестрейд. — Знаете, я понимаю, почему вы не нравитесь моим коллегам, хотя лично я почти восхищаюсь отсутствием у вас общественной морали. Вы просто говорите то, что наблюдаете, не думая о последствиях, ведь так?

— Я излагаю факты, не приукрашивая их, — подтверждает Шерлок. Приподняв бровь, он бросает вызов — Проблема?

Лестрейд пожимает плечами, опустошает стакан и ставит его на подоконник.

— Не то чтобы. Это и оскорбительно, и удивительно освежающе в то же время. До встречи, Холмс, — кивает он Шерлоку.

Шерлок наблюдает, как он поправляет пиджак и подходит к Молли. Она выглядит удивленной, когда узнает его, затем краснеет, когда он, очевидно, приглашает ее на танец. Они слишком далеко, чтобы Шерлок мог понять, о чем они говорят, но Молли выглядит довольной. Она оглядывается, пока не останавливает взгляд на Шерлоке, и одаривает его быстрой улыбкой. Он наклоняет голову в ответ.

— Вы можете угостить меня выпивкой, — раздается голос. Рядом с ним появляется Джанин, заправляя прядь волос за ухо. Шерлок поворачивается к ней и нахмуривается.

— Что случилось с вашим лейтенантом? — спрашивает он.

— Он оказался немного идиотом, — морщится она. — Хороший танцор, да, но приставучий, да еще и с потными руками и неприятным запахом изо рта. Шикарная элегантная униформа не стоит всего этого. Не хотите раунд? Должно быть вы хорошо танцуете.

Это так, на самом деле. Очень немногие знают, что он просто обожает танцевать, и довольно искусен в этом. Он был одним из немногих мальчиков, кому действительно нравились уроки танцев в школе, хотя он старался никогда не говорить об этом другим. Он не хотел давать им еще больше компромата для издевательств. Но да, ему нравилось двигаться под музыку, растворяться в ощущениях. Иногда, когда он играет на скрипке, он начинает раскачиваться и даже танцевать под музыку, когда она его действительно захватывает. Это один из немногих случаев, когда он чувствует, что его вечно активный, вечно стремительный ум успокаивается. Тело перехватывает управление — пальцы рук, ноги, или и то и другое вместе с остальными конечностями — и он пребывает в покое, не думая, но позволяя себе чувствовать, пока длится произведение.

Проблема с танцами, конечно, в том, что обычно это связаны с присутствием или даже близостью других людей, вот почему Шерлок никогда не занимался ими впоследствии, несмотря на то, что у него было масса возможностей как в Кембридже, так и, позже, в Лондоне. Время от времени он бывал на концертах, но это было не то же самое, когда он сидел, пассивно слушая и неизбежно замечая ошибки музыкантов или то, что их инструменты были немного расстроены. В какой-то момент Шерлок даже подумывал заняться балетом, но к тому времени он был уже слишком взрослый для этого и вряд ли смог бы легко найти место в любой балетной школе. Таким образом, танцы остались в виде приятного и далекого воспоминания — что-то, что он знал, чем однажды наслаждался, но что вряд ли когда-нибудь повториться. Он даже не знает, помнит ли он на самом деле шаги. Более того, в школе во время уроков он танцевал в основном женскую партию из-за постоянного отсутствия девочек и потому, что он не был против, в отличие от других мальчиков, если была возможность потанцевать.

Джанин выжидающе смотрит на него, и он пожимает плечами. _А почему бы и нет?_ думает он. _Не похоже, что появится возможность потанцевать с человеком, с которым действительно хочется. Похоже, он хорошо проводит время с Мэри, так почему бы, по крайней мере, не заняться любимым делом с терпимым партнером?_ Он протягивает руку Джанин, которая принимает ее, выглядя слегка удивленной и, в то же время, довольной.

Оркестр играет одну из самых медленных композиций, простой фокстрот, и Шерлок легко вливается. Танцевальные навыки Джанин достаточные, хотя и не особенно отточены, но она, кажется, довольна тем, что ее ведут, цепляясь за руку Шерлока и улыбаясь ему.

— Ну и ну, кто бы мог подумать, мистер Холмс? Вы полны сюрпризов.

— Правда? — спрашивает он с неподдельным удивлением.

— О, да, — отвечает она. — Глядя на вас и на то, как неловко вы чувствовали себя после нашей болтовни в столовой, никто бы не подумал, что вы из тех парней, кто знает, как развлечь девушку.

— Я не из тех, — резко и честно отвечает Шерлок. Они только что сделали еще один поворот, приведший его к виду Джона, танцующего с Мэри, и с ее одурманено сияющей улыбкой на лице. Джон тоже улыбается. Шерлок сглатывает и ведет Джанин в еще один разворот, только чтобы не видеть больше этого невыносимого зрелища и тем более не дать ей заметить причину его дискомфорта.

Но, конечно, она замечает. Женская интуиция или какое-то сверхъестественное шестое чувство, которым они обладают для чтения эмоции людей, даже когда их тщательно скрывают.

Она кивает в сторону своей подруги и Джона.

— О, не говорите так. Вы хорошо танцуете. На самом деле, я чувствую себя немного ущемленной. Но совершенно очевидно, что ваши интересы относятся к другой области.

Шерлок пристально смотрит на нее. Это становится невыносимым. Сначала Молли, а теперь Джанин — фактически незнакомка. Неужели он действительно настолько открыт, что его легко прочитать? Черт побери, он должен быть осторожнее.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Вы необычны для человека с вашей внешностью и мозгами, — загадочно улыбается Джанин. — Я встречалась со многими мужчинами, и большинство из них были не прочь залезли в мои трусики, о чем я не возражала, потому что, ну, некоторые из них тоже стоили того, чтобы залезть к ним в исподнее, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду.

— О боже, — ее глаза округляются, — вы даже покраснели, это так мило. Держу пари, вы никогда не делали ничего подобного, да? В смысле, вот так танцевать. Или залезать в трусики или кальсоны. Вы не обязаны отвечать. Это довольно очевидно. Но я спрашиваю себя: почему? Вы действительно нравитесь Молли. Она все время говорит о вас. И она замечательная. Умная, красивая, не пустышка, как некоторые другие. Интересуется странными вещами вроде мертвых существ. Вы были бы хорошей парой, и любой нормальный парень был бы заинтересован в ней. Но вам ведь не нравятся девушки, правда? Да и вообще все остальные, если только этот кто-то не низкорослый, светловолосый, с докторской степенью и военно-морским прошлым. Я видела, как вы смотрели на него, болтающим и флиртующим с Мэри, которая, честно говоря, очень поощряла это. Она может быть очень обаятельной. Неудивительно, что ваш доктор запал на нее. О боже, не надо так волноваться. Она не съест его живьем. Пусть он немного повеселится. Я не думаю, что он имеет хоть малейшее представление о том, что вы о нем думаете, и это нормально. Мужчины не схватывают такие вещи налету, если только они не настолько наблюдательны, как вы. Однако вам нужно быть более осторожным и получше поработать над мимикой. Вы буквально зеленеете от зависти, когда видите, как они танцуют. Но я могу сказать, что ваш бравый доктор очень высокого о вас мнения. Пока вы были на улице с Молли, он не мог перестать говорить о вас. Он снова и снова хвалил ваш ум.

— Да? — хмуро смотрит на нее Шерлок.

— Да, — подмигивает она ему в ответ. — Дайте ему немного времени. И кто знает, может быть, он разделяет вашу... склонность. Я встречалась с несколькими солдатами, которые определенно имели такой опыт.

Шерлок выпрямляется.

— Я не склонен к «такому опыту», — возражает он. — Не думаю, что склонен к какому-либо, — тихо добавляет он.

Джанин серьезно смотрит на него.

— Прошу прощения, если я была слишком напориста. Я не хотела оскорбить вас или предположить то, чего может не быть. И все же, я думаю, можно с уверенностью сказать, что он вам нравится. Очень. И даже если вас не интересуют никакие шуры-муры, вы не откажетесь потанцевать пару раз, а? С ним?

Шерлок напряженно кивает.

— Нет, не откажусь, — тихо признается он. И поскольку он чувствует, что ему нужно прояснить некоторые вещи, он добавляет: — Это все ново для меня, такого рода вещи.

— Какого рода вещи? — наклоняет голову Джанин. — Интересоваться другим человеком? Иметь друга?

Шерлок сглатывает и украдкой бросает еще один взгляд на Джона.

— И то, и другое, — тихо отвечает он.

Джанин сжимает его чуть крепче, ее лицо почти печально, когда она кивает.

— Понятно. Я поговорю с Мэри. Скажу ей, что доктор уже занят. Она не будет возражать, я уверена. Вокруг полно и других красивых парней.

Шерлок удивленно поднимает глаза. Джанин смеется.

— Мне потребуется выпить пару стаканчиков за мои услуги и немного информации. Кто этот красивый седовласый мужчина, с которым танцует Молли?

— Он из Лондона, — коротко отвечает Шерлок. — Вы должны спросить Молли о нем.

— О, так и сделаю. Кроме того, раз уж вы так хорошо умеете читать людей — по крайней мере, так говорит Молли, — расскажите мне о тех двоих у двери — высокий в очках и его рыжеволосый друг. Стоит попробовать с кем-то из них?

Шерлок смотрит на них, радуясь отсрочке. Ему трудно сосредоточиться, но с поставленной задачей, — прочитать двух мужчин — он заставляет свой разум эффективно функционировать, не тратя мысли на Джона Ватсона и свои запутанные чувства. Эти двое выглядят скучающими, оба — служащие Блетчли-Парка: в очках — взломщик кодов из Шотландии, второй — техник, тоже с севера, из Шеффилда, думает Шерлок, но он не может быть уверен, так как они стоят вдалеке. Тот, что в очках, носит обручальное кольцо, и эта информация заставляет Джанин вздохнуть, но мистер Рыжик, как она его называет, похоже, жаждет женского общества, поскольку осматривает танцпол, задерживая взгляд на стройных ногах и покачивающихся бедрах. Джанин наблюдает за ним с хищной улыбкой, решив сделать некоторые намеки, после того, как Шерлок рассказал ей все, что он может прочитать об этом человеке на расстоянии.

— Быстрее, — говорит она Шерлоку, пока его мысли снова дрейфуют к ее недавним откровениям. — Музыка вот-вот закончится. Давайте доберемся до бара раньше всех остальных.

Она изящно кружится в руках Шерлока, а когда звучат последние ноты мелодии, высвобождается, хватает его за руку и тащит к бару. Шерлок не сопротивляется, в его голове все еще крутятся ее выводы. Как так могло случиться, что теперь два человека могут читать его самые сокровенные мысли и чувства гораздо лучше, чем он сам? Что это за дар такой? Каким бы искусным он себя ни считал, когда доходило до чтения людей, похоже у него имеется пробел в эмоциональной области, особенно когда дело доходит до оценки собственных чувств. _Опасность, опасность._ Ему определенно нужно улучшить свои способности, а также самоконтроль в этой области. Не только для того, чтобы избежать возможных неудобств, будучи настолько открытым, но и для того, чтобы защитить себя от возможных юридических последствий. Если у него действительно есть гомосексуальные наклонности, или как их можно назвать, он не хотел бы, чтобы об этом знали другие люди. Ни Молли, ни Джанин не отреагировали негативно на то, что, как они полагали, прочли в его поведении. Казалось, они нашли это даже милым, хотя немного грустным и печальным (в его глазах это выглядит также), но, если их предположения окажутся верными (он все еще не уверен в этом сам, ему нужно больше времени, чтобы серьезно обдумать этот вопрос и беспристрастно взглянуть на все доказательства), и это знание попадет не в те руки... на горизонте может замаячить возможная угроза. И, что еще хуже, это может затронуть не только его, но и Джона Ватсона.

Шерлок глубоко вдыхает. Отныне он должен лучше беречь свои чувства. Надежно запереть их, спрятать внутри. Они никому не помогают, и меньше всего ему самому. Есть дело — потенциальное убийство! — которое необходимо расследовать. Идет кровавая война. Запутанные чувства Шерлока Холмса к другому человеку — это волнует других меньше всего. _Возьми себя в руки, Холмс,_ твердит он себе. _До сих пор тебе удавалось всю свою жизнь обходиться без каких-либо эмоциональных осложнений. Ты сможешь прожить оставшуюся часть также без них._

— Что бы вы хотели выпить? — спрашивает он Джанин, снимая пиджак, чтобы остыть.

**– <o>–**

Оркестр играет еще одну песню, что-то энергичное и очень быстрое, что заставляет Джанин смеяться и постукивать пальцами по бокалу с сидром.

— «Жизнь идет на вечеринку», — говорит она Шерлоку. — Мне она очень нравится. Каждый раз, когда я ее слышу, то испытываю такое чувство, будто это пинок Гитлеру прямо по яйцам, потому что она заставляет меня чувствовать себя живой и счастливой, а не думать о войне. Она заставляет меня поверить, что мы действительно можем победить.

Шерлок не совсем уверен в эффекте музыки, но в ней безусловно чувствуется драйв, и она вдохновляет на довольно смелые танцы. Он испытывает искушение попросить Джанин присоединиться к нему и станцевать еще раз, но мелодия подходит к концу. Джанин, которая, очевидно, заметила его интерес, дружески хлопает его по плечу.

— Я всегда могу попросить оркестр сыграть ее снова, хотя, возможно, и не придется. Похоже, она невероятно популярна. В любом случае они могут сыграть ее еще раз. А вот и Мэри с Джоном. Боже, посмотрите на него. Ваш доктор, похоже, готов принять ванну.

И действительно, когда Джим и его коллеги-музыканты извинились и объявили небольшой перерыв, чтобы освежиться, Джон и Мэри присоединяются к ним в баре. Мэри выглядит счастливой, ее глаза сверкают. Она убирает с глаз мокрые от пота локоны.

— О, он очень хорошо танцует, вот этот, — заговорщицки говорит она Джанин. — Дай мне глотнуть твоего напитка. У меня пересохло во рту.

Джон, похоже, тоже в хорошем настроении.

— Я бы тебе купил, но сейчас довольно длинная очередь, — говорит он, также снимая пиджак, закатывая рукава рубашки и ослабляя галстук. — Надо было сделать это раньше, — бормочет он, проводя рукой по вспотевшим волосам.

— Джанин поделится со мной, — пожимает плечами Мэри. — Вижу, ты умудрилась заманить на танец старину Шерлока. Говорила тебе, он не такой скучный, как говорят.

Джон смотрит на Шерлока со странным выражением на лице.

— Не знал, что ты танцуешь, — говорит он.

— Иногда, — сухо отвечает Шерлок.

— О, не дайте ему обмануть вас, — вмешивается Джанин. — У него это хорошо получается, очень хорошо. Я думаю, что тот фокстрот, который мы танцевали, был довольно-таки прост для него. Я подумываю попросить группу сыграть что-нибудь более сложное попозже, чтобы он мог показать нам свои настоящие навыки. Вальс, может быть, или, еще лучше, танго, — она бросает на Джона многозначительный взгляд, который, однако, кажется, остается незамеченным. Вероятно, думает Шерлок, Джон не знает, что традиционно танго танцуют двое мужчин. — Мне могут понадобиться ваши услуги позже, чтобы найти подходящего для свидания мужчину. Вы довольно хорошо умеете определять, кто из них потенциальный возлюбленный, а кто идиот. Или кто уже занят.

Она подмигивает Шерлоку, затем подхватывает Мэри под руку и увлекает ее туда, где Молли разговаривает с Лестрейдом, оба выглядят довольно разгоряченными и потными после танцев.

— _Ты_ даешь советы с кем встречаться? — недоверчиво спрашивает Джон, подняв брови.

— Я просто научил ее на что нужно обращать внимание, — пожимает плечами Шерлок, чувствуя себя немного уязвленным тем, как Джон задал свой вопрос.

— А ты не заинтересован? — спрашивает Джон, задержавшись взглядом на трех женщинах, особенно на Джанин, которая действительно выглядит потрясающе в своем облегающем темно-красном платье.

— В Джанин? — интересуется Шерлок.

— Джанин или в других девушках. В смысле, Молли действительно увлечена тобой, и вы с Джанин, безусловно, хорошая пара.

Шерлок откашливается, прочищая горло.

— Не моя сфера, — отвечает он натянуто, неловко, надеясь, что Джон не будет развивать эту тему дальше. Сейчас не время и не место для подобных разговоров.

Но Джон еще не готов сдаться.

— Ты имеешь в виду Джанин или Молли, или вообще девушек и свидания? — спрашивает он.

— Последнее, — резко отвечает Шерлок. Джон пристально смотрит на него, потом пожимает плечами.

— Ты сам не знаешь, что теряешь, приятель, — говорит он, дружески хлопая Шерлока по плечу. Шерлоку приходится призвать на помощь все самообладание, чтобы не потянуться к прикосновению, которое, кажется, длится дольше, чем должно быть при обычном хлопке по плечу. Это довольно затруднительно — рука Джона лежит на предплечье Шерлока там, где рукав рубашки выглядывает из жилета, и сквозь ткань он чувствует ее тепло и легкую влагу. Это... приятно. Шерлок не возражал бы, если бы это продолжалось еще немного.

К сожалению, Джон убирает руку и тянется за практически нетронутым стаканом сидра Шерлока и делает большой глоток.

— Ты ведь не против, правда?

Шерлок отводит взгляд от его горла _(возьми себя в руки, возьми себя в руки, черт возьми!)_.

— Совсем нет. Можешь выпить и остальное.

С благодарностью Джон делает еще один большой глоток.

— Я видел здесь Лестрейда. Тебе удалось поговорить с ним?

Шерлок быстро рассказывает ему о том, что он обсуждал с детективом-инспектором.

— Возможно, нам также придется завтра отправиться в Кент, если ты не возражаешь.

— Кент? — спрашивает Джон, прежде чем его осеняет. — А, ты имеешь в виду из-за сообщения? — Он тут же выглядит взволнованным. — Отлично, я в деле, если ты хочешь, чтобы я был рядом.

— Конечно. Ты умеешь водить?

— Да. Но ведь у нас нет машины?

Шерлок загадочно улыбается, что, кажется, еще больше интригует Джона.

— Предоставь это мне.

Глядя туда, где Молли разговаривала с Лестрейдом, он замечает, что полицейский оставил ее и направляется к сцене. Шерлок трогает Джона за плечо.

— Пойдем, я думаю, мы должны последовать за ним. Держу пари, он собирается поговорить с Джимом. Я бы ни за что на свете не хотел бы пропустить этот разговор.

**– <o>–**

Джим и его товарищ по «Fix-Its» удалились в тихое место у заднего входа в зал, где теперь стоят, курят, потягивают напитки и тихо разговаривают. Несколько молодых женщин слоняются по коридору, очевидно, ожидая, когда они выйдут, среди них и прежние пылкие поклонницы Джима. Шерлок и Джон протискиваются сквозь них, приближаясь к двери, получая несколько вопросительных и не слишком дружелюбных взглядов. Снаружи Шерлок слышит, как Лестрейд обращается к Джиму, представляясь полицейским.

— Мистер Мориарти, можно вас на пару слов? Это касается вашей подруги, мисс Дженнифер Уилсон, — говорит он.

Даже в слабом свете, падающем из дверного проема, Шерлок видит, как бледнеет лицо Джима при упоминании этого имени. Он жестом велит своим товарищам по оркестру удалиться и приглашает Лестрейда следовать за ним в маленький, обнесенный стеной дворик, где школьный смотритель хранит кирпичи, деревянные доски и другой строительный материал для ремонта. Джим нервно курит. Заметив приближающихся Джона и Шерлока, смотрит на них с настороженностью.

— Это мистер Холмс и доктор Ватсон — помогают в расследовании этого дела, — кивает в их сторону Лестрейд.

Джим хмурится. Шерлок замечает, что его рука с сигаретой слегка дрожит. Джим, похоже, нервничает, или, скорее, он, кажется, ожидает плохих новостей, которые, по мнению Шерлока, не должны свидетельствовать о его непосредственном участии в смерти Дженнифер Уилсон, а просто о том, что его будет допрашивать полицейский офицер, и более того, офицер из Скотланд-Ярда. Нетрудно сложить два и два и сделать вывод, что Дженнифер Уилсон навлекла на себя какие-то неприятности.

— Мистер Мориарти, спасибо, что уделили мне немного времени, — говорит ему Лестрейд. — Приношу свои извинения за то, что обращаюсь к вам во время концерта, но есть срочное дело, в котором нам требуется ваша помощь.

Джим глубоко затягивается и нервно проводит рукой по своим гладко зачесанным назад волосам.

— Вы сказали, что это касается Дженни. С ней что-то случилось? — спрашивает он, его голос ломкий и высокий, ему не хватает уверенности, которую он демонстрировал на сцене, дублинские переливы голоса становятся еще более заметны. — Я ожидал увидеть ее здесь сегодня вечером. Обычно она приходит и здоровается. Но я не видел ее сегодня.

— И не увидите. Мистер Мориарти, мне очень жаль, но я вынужден сообщить вам, что мисс Уилсон мертва, — глубоко вздыхает Лестрейд.

Шерлок пристально наблюдает за Джимом, и видит, как краска исчезает с лица. Он выглядит ошеломленным, широко распахнутые глаза на бледном лице, сигарета забыта в углу приоткрытого рта. На краткий миг Шерлок пожалел, что выбросил пепел, который нашел рядом с карьером, где парковалась странная машина, так как теперь он мог бы раздобыть для сравнения образец пепла от сигареты Джима. Но эта мысль оттесняется на задний план, при виде Джима, стоящего неподвижно в абсолютном шоке и ужасе. Шерлок полностью переключает свое внимание на музыканта и его реакцию. Он решает, что, если только Джим не очень хороший актер, значительно превосходя свои навыки представления, когда он на сцене и проецирует свою артистическую личность, его удивление и, более того, смятение от полученных новостей выглядят подлинными. Джим сглатывает и вынимает сигарету, глядя по очереди на Лестрейда, Джона и Шерлока.

— Мертва? — Джим умудряется прохрипеть. — Но когда и как?

— Она умерла позавчера на рассвете или ранним утром. Коронер сказал, что он не может быть полностью уверен, и доктор Ватсон подтвердил приблизительное время смерти, — объясняет Лестрейд спокойно и успокаивающе, протягивая руку Джиму, когда тот делает несколько неуверенных шагов к стене, чтобы прислониться к ней, роняя сигарету, чтобы провести обеими руками по волосам взлохмачивая их. Лестрейд достает из внутреннего кармана пиджака маленький блокнот и карандаш.

— Мистер Мориарти, мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов. Вам нужна минутка, или вы готовы ответить?

Джим некоторое время стоит, уставившись в пространство, потом заметно напрягается и поднимает глаза на Лестрейда.

— Начинайте, — бормочет он.

— Спасибо. Где вы были в воскресенье вечером и в течение следующей ночи?

— Мы все выходные играли в [театре «Уиндмилл»](https://ibb.co/nQZzy8z)6 в качестве приглашенной группы. Вы можете поговорить с миссис Хендерсон, владелицей, или с мистером Ван Даммом, управляющим театром. Они могут подтвердить это, как и бесчисленные гости, так как все билеты на наши выступления были распроданы, — говорит Джим с легким вызовом и гордостью, что не совсем соответствуют его ломкому голосу и тому, как он держится.

— Хорошо, так и сделаю, — коротко отвечает Лестрейд. — Доктор Ватсон и мистер Холмс первыми увидели и осмотрели тело, после того как соседка и подруга мисс Уилсон, мисс Хупер, нашла ее в карьере неподалеку от места проживания. Мистер Мориарти, может вам принести что-нибудь выпить? — озабоченно спрашивает Лестрейд, потому что музыкант все еще выглядит так, словно вот-вот упадет в обморок. Джон подходит ближе, чтобы поддержать его, если он пошатнется и начнет заваливаться.

— Нет, нет, не надо, — слабо качает головой Джим, смотрит на Лестрейда и прерывисто вздыхает. — В карьере? Ох, я говорил ей, чтобы она не ходила этим путем, особенно ночью. Она посмеялась надо мной, сказав, что сможет найти дорогу даже в темноте и что она намного короче.

— Значит, вы хорошо ее знали? — вмешивается Джон.

— Мы были друзьями, хотя и нечасто виделись, — вздыхает Джим, выглядя по-настоящему потрясенным и опечаленным. — Я знаю ее уже несколько лет. Мы познакомились еще до войны, когда мы играли в Кардиффе — кажется, в 38-м. Она была завсегдатаем моих выступлений в Лондоне и даже приезжала в Брайтон и другие места, чтобы послушать нас. Иногда она приводила с собой своего жениха, пока он еще был у нее, и со временем мы начали общаться, потому что она всегда подходила во время концерта и просила нас сыграть определенную песню. Оказалось, что она много знает о джазе. С ней было так легко разговаривать. Она помогла с организацией выступления здесь. Сказала, что мы должны приехать и поиграть в Блетчли. Об этом месте я раньше не слышал. В последнее время она редко бывала в Лондоне. Сказала, что очень занята на работе, хотя никогда не раскрывала, где именно работает. Как она умерла?

— Отравление цианидом, — отвечает Лестрейд. — Есть основания полагать, что она приняла яд самостоятельно.

Глаза Джима расширяются в шоке, и он начинает похлопывать себя по куртке в поисках сигарет. Он достает из кармана новую сигарету, но, похоже, не в состоянии ее прикурить из-за сильно трясущихся рук. Джон сжалился над ним, вынув зажигалку из его пальцев и поднося к сигарете. Джим благодарно смотрит на него и, глубоко затянувшись сигаретой, спрашивает:

— Самостоятельно. Вы имеете в виду самоубийство? Но зачем ей?.. В смысле...

— Вот это мы и пытаемся выяснить, мистер Мориарти, — говорит Лестрейд. — Вы сказали, что были ее другом. Она когда-нибудь рассказывала вам о каких-либо проблемах, которые у нее могли быть и которые способствовали бы мыслям о самоубийстве или непосредственно привели к тому, что она покончила с собой?

— Нет, насколько я могу судить, — качает головой Джим. — Она всегда казалась очень уверенной и компетентной в управлении своей жизнью. Организовывала дела, следила за ними — в этом она была действительно хороша.

— Когда вы видели ее в последний раз?

— В позапрошлые выходные. Я приехал в город, чтобы посмотреть на место выступления, и заехал к ней в деревню, где она живет. Жила. Красивая маленькая церковь. Чудесная. Но она казалась такой же, как раньше.

— Вы упомянули, что в последнее время она была очень занята. Она не показалась вам напряженной? Встревоженной? Она когда-нибудь упоминала вам о своей работе?

— Нет, никогда. Только то, что это тайна. Я не спрашивал. Мы говорили о музыке или о лондонских шоу. Или о фильмах. Или о последней моде и о том, как война перевернула нормальную жизнь и стало сложно раздобыть хорошие вещи, как шелковые чулки, к примеру. Когда мы виделись в последний раз, она выглядела уставшей, помню, что спрашивал ее об этом, но она сказала, что ей пришлось взять дополнительные смены.

Лестрейд задумчиво кивает, записывая слова.

— Вы сказали, что она посещала ваши выступления вместе со своим женихом, когда они еще были помолвлены. Я так понимаю, вы знали об их разрыве. Она когда-нибудь говорила вам о нем? Она выглядела особенно расстроенной, когда все закончилось?

— Да, — печально кивает Джим, затягиваясь сигаретой. — Однажды вечером в Лондоне она подошла ко мне и попросила не играть одну песню, потому что она напомнила ей о Майкле. Это была «День и Ночь» Портера. Вместо этого мы сыграли что-то смешное, «Беги, кролик» или что-то в этом роде, и она пришла и поблагодарила меня потом. В тот вечер она много танцевала с разными мужчинами. Я думаю, она хотела как можно скорее забыть Майкла, и я был рад помочь ей.

— У вас никогда не было с ней романтических отношений?

Джим криво усмехается, смех переходит в тихий кашель.

— Боже, нет. Она была замечательной девушкой. Симпатичной, но не в моем вкусе. А я был не в ее. Слишком невысок, шутливо сказала она однажды, и слишком ирландец. И я сказал, что она чересчур валлийка для меня. Вот так мы и общались друг с другом. Мы были просто друзьями. Хорошими друзьями.

Он сглатывает, глядя вдаль.

— Я буду по ней скучать, — мягко заявляет он после глубокого вздоха.

— Не сомневаюсь, — тихо отвечает Джон. Джим поднимает голову и благодарно смотрит в ответ. И вновь Шерлок поражается тому, как легко Джон может заставить людей чувствовать себя непринужденно. Не потому ли он сам так увлечен им? Потому что он не судит, а просто принимает людей такими, какие они есть, и старается изо всех сил приспособиться к ним?

Шерлок также весьма впечатлен тем, как Лестрейд до сих пор вел беседу. Его вопросы точны и умело поставлены, давали много информации, но он избегал попыток сбить собеседника с толку или запугать, тем более такого — убитого горем и нервного, с чувствительным, довольно деликатным характером.

— Мистер Мориарти, — вмешивается Шерлок, стараясь говорить спокойно и умиротворяюще, — мисс Уилсон не говорила, что у нее были с кем-то романтические отношения?

Крошечная искорка вспыхивает в темных глазах Джима, короткий проблеск, который почти сразу же исчезает.

— Я не уверен, — говорит он. — Как я уже упоминал, я не видел ее какое-то время, и мы больше говорили об этом концерте и его организации, чем о личных делах. В любом случае я не мог расспрашивать ее о работе, да и в Лондоне я бывал нечасто из-за воздушных налетов, так что посплетничать было практически не о чем. Но я намекнул, что этот концерт может стать для нее хорошей возможностью познакомиться с кем-нибудь. На самом деле, я сказал это предельно ясно, даже подмигнул ей. Я ожидал, что она как обычно, хотя бы пошутит по этому поводу. Она всегда поддразнивала меня моими американскими друзьями и тем, что они гораздо красивее британских мужчин. Но в тот день она этого не сделала. Она только улыбнулась и сказала, что в данный момент ей неинтересно знакомиться с кем-то. Это навело меня на мысль, что у нее уже кто-то есть. Кто-то серьезный, я имею в виду. Кто-то, в ком она действительно была заинтересована, а не просто какая-то интрижка, как те, что были у нее после разрыва с Майклом. И что с того? Ну, она была молода, умна и красива, и она ходила развлекаться. Но тогда казалось, что все было по-другому.

Он снова вздыхает, задумчиво затягиваясь сигаретой.

— Интересно, — задумчиво произносит Шерлок. — Она никогда не упоминала, кем может быть этот таинственный новый партнер или возлюбленный?

— Нет. А я не спрашивал, хотя мне было любопытно. Несмотря на то, что обычно она говорила об этом довольно свободно, по ее реакции я подумал, что это было бы похоже на вмешательство. Кроме того, я надеялся, что сегодня вечером она расскажет больше о своем новом кавалере. А если бы его не оказалось, я хотел познакомить ее с Чарли, нашим пианистом. Он по уши влюблен в нее… О боже, я должен сказать ему. Вот черт, вот дерьмо. Он больше не сможет играть сегодня вечером, если я скажу ему, — он вновь проводит рукой по волосам, выглядя довольно отчаянно.

— Тогда расскажите потом, — спокойно советует Лестрейд. Джим в отчаянии смотрит на него, потом медленно кивает.

— Я действительно с нетерпением ждал встречи с ней сегодня вечером, — продолжает Джим после того, как некоторое время рассеянно вглядывается в темноту, а затем смотрит на Лестрейда, бросая на него острый, пронзительный взгляд. — Вы выясните, кто это сделал, не так ли, детектив-инспектор? Я не могу поверить, что она покончила с собой. Дженни не... она бы этого не сделала. Кто-то причинил ей боль, я знаю, — он умоляюще смотрит на Джона и Шерлока.

— Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, мистер Мориарти, будьте уверены, — говорит ему Лестрейд. — Как я уже сказал, мне очень жаль, что я вот так обрушиваю на вас эту информацию. Благодарю вас за сотрудничество. А сейчас, я думаю, будет лучше, если мы вернемся внутрь. Как думаете, вы сможете продолжить?

Джим последний раз сильно затягивается, щелчком выбрасывает сигарету за стену и кивает.

— Да, да, я справлюсь. Музыка мне поможет... Пожалуй, я сыграю что-нибудь для Дженни. Вы будете держать меня в курсе?

— Мы, скорее всего, снова обратимся к вам с вопросами, — говорит ему Лестрейд. — Поскольку обстоятельства ее смерти остаются загадочными и сомнительными, не могли бы вы пока не разглашать то, что я вам сообщил? Вы можете сообщить членам вашей группы, к примеру, пианисту, но только если он спросит. Скажите ему, что она стала жертвой несчастного случая. Это не так уж далеко от истины. Все остальное нуждается в дальнейшем исследовании. Как долго вы будете в городе?

— Только до завтра. По крайней мере, таков был первоначальный план. В городе, мы остановились в [«Бараньей лопатке»](https://ibb.co/7KFxQxZ)7.

— Хорошо, — говорит Лестрейд записывая. Я зайду завтра утром, вероятно, с новыми вопросами.

Стук в деревянную косяк заставляет всех четверых мужчин обернуться. Там стоит один из приятелей Джима — саксофонист _(альт-саксофон, один из тех чернокожих музыкантов из Штатов)_. Он вопросительно смотрит на остальных, прежде чем замечает бледное лицо Джима.

— Все в порядке, Джимми? — озабоченно спрашивает он.

Джим кивает и со вздохом отталкивается от стены, которая, похоже, была ему необходима, чтобы устоять на ногах.

— Да, Рэй, я в порядке.

Рэй медленно кивает.

— Приехала Эта Женщина. Сказал ей, чтобы она встретилась с тобой здесь, обсудить выступление. Кроме того, парни начинают беспокоиться.

— Ладно. Давайте дадим им что-нибудь свинговое. Вы меня извините? — спрашивает он Лестрейда, Джона и Шерлока. Все трое уходят и возвращаются в зал, где шумно, жарко и душно по сравнению с продуваемым сквозняками внутренним двориком.

Лестрейд задумчиво листает свои записи, нахмурив брови.

— Как вы думаете, его удивление и горе были искренними? — спрашивает он.

— Да, — задумчиво произносит Джон, Шерлок кивает соглашаясь.

— Он должен быть экстраординарным актером, чтобы суметь подделать такие эмоции, — добавляет Шерлок. — Я не думаю, что он рассказал нам все, что знает, но нет никаких доказательств его причастности к ее смерти. Его алиби в порядке, вся его группа — свидетели, как и бесчисленное множество людей, которые слышали его игру в воскресенье вечером.

— Согласен, — говорит Лестрейд. — Единственное, что меня интересует, так это то, действительно ли он не знал о ее новом увлечении, если оно действительно было. Я обязательно спрошу его завтра еще раз и, если потребуется, надавлю немного. Бедняга. Интересно, сумеет ли он взять себя в руки, чтобы снова играть? Он казался очень взволнованным. И кто та Женщина, о которой говорил чернокожий парень?

— Известная вокалистка, — поясняет Джон, пожимая плечами. — Вчера кто-то сказал, что она была оперной певицей в Штатах. Кажется, в Бостоне. Но, похоже, никто не знает наверняка. Они только с благоговением произносили ее имя. Должно быть, она действительно хороша.

Лестрейд задумчиво грызет кончик карандаша.

— Если мне не изменяет память, я уже слышал, как это имя упоминали в Лондоне. Помнится, она была замешана в каком-то скандале. Из-за этого распался брак довольно известного политика. Я думал, что она была своего рода элитной сопровождающей, а не певицей. Во всяком случае, она вертится в других кругах, не этих, — он жестом указывает на зал. — Аристократических, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду. А не в каком-то сонном городишко вроде Блетчли.

— Возможно, она делает Джиму одолжение, — размышляет Шерлок, в то время как все трое наблюдают, как музыканты возвращаются и двигают стулья и инструменты, освобождая место в середине сцены. Подняв глаза, Шерлок видит, что кто-то забрался на крепления над сценой и настраивает освещение так, чтобы яркий луч падал на освободившееся место.

— Кажется, мы вот-вот это выясним, — говорит Джон, глядя на занимающих свои места и настраивающих инструменты музыкантов. Разговоры и смех стихают, у двери возникает суматоха, когда те, кто вышел покурить (или пообжиматься), снова устремляются в зал и устраиваются вдоль стен и вокруг танцпола. Постепенно свет в зале тускнеет, пока сцена не становится единственным освещенным местом. Джим делает шаг вперед, свет падает на его белый пиджак и кроваво-красный галстук-бабочку.

— С возвращением, — приветствует он собравшихся. Его голос снова звучит полно и уверенно _(возможно,_ размышляет Шерлок, _он **все-таки** хороший актер)_, хотя, взглянув на Джима более пристально, он видит бледность, что сохранилась в чертах его лица от разговора во время перерыва, и исходящая от него слабая атмосфера растрепанности и беспокойства. — А теперь, когда вам удалось отдышаться и немного дать отдых ногам, и, конечно же, использовать это время, чтобы насладиться не слишком убогим варевом, которое здесь производят, мы вернулись, чтобы вновь сделать вас потными и красивыми. Девушки, берите себе парня, а парни — находите себе девушку, потому что снова настало время свинга.

Раздаются громкие возгласы и приветствия. Джим поднимает руки, чтобы успокоить толпу.

— Кроме того, у меня есть для вас кое-что особенное. С огромным удовольствием объявляю специального гостя, который будет петь для нас сегодняшним вечером. Некоторые из вас, возможно, слышали ее, некоторые, возможно, слышали о ней, потому что ее имя и слава разнеслась быстрее, чем она доехала сюда. Итак, дорогие жители Блетчли, специально для вас, несравненная, волнующая и опасная — Ирэн Адлер, более известная как — Эта Женщина.

По залу разносится возбужденный ропот, свист и хлопки. Джим снова поднимает руку. Он выглядит серьезным и собранным, устремляя на аудиторию долгий взгляд.

— В честь особого друга, кто, к сожалению, не может присутствовать сегодня, но кто очень любит эту песню, — говорит он, и тень печали пробегает по его лицу, — эта Женщина исполнит для нас «Насколько глубок океан» в сопровождении нашего Чарли на пианино. Так что, пожалуйста, бурные аплодисменты нашему особому гостю.

С этими словами он отступает в сторону. Краем глаза Шерлок видит, как Джон выпрямляется и тихонько присвистывает, когда на сцену выходит Ирэн Адлер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> — Концерт Бенни Гудмена 1938 года в Карнеги-холл — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TG1DFzFlafc  
> — Концерт Гленна Миллера 1939 года — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwIVP9qAYgg  
> — Гленн Миллер — «В настроении» («In The Mood») -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLdMBmmU3P4  
> — «Прогулка по Ламбету» («Lambeth Walk») — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkS0lIysivQ  
> — «Давайте сообщим хорошие новости» («Let’s Break The Good News») — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=041dwdUBkp4  
> — «Жизнь идет на вечеринку» («Life Goes To A Party») — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k-ZGeKgLtn4  
> — «День и ночь» («Night and Day») — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WX_fKVWX2s  
> — «Беги, кролик» («Run, Rabbit») — у этой песни интересная история — http://war-only.com/run-rabbit-run-iz-istorii-odnoj-pesni.html  
> — «Насколько глубок океан» («How Deep Is The Ocean») — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q5U3uQ1-QDA 
> 
> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Питер Кролик (англ. Peter Rabbit) — вымышленный антропоморфный персонаж, появляющийся в ряде сказок английской детской писательницы Беатрис Поттер. Впервые появился в истории «Повесть о Питере Кролике» (Сказка про Питера Пуша) в 1902 году, а затем еще в пяти книгах в период между 1904 и 1912 годами. Вскоре появились и «сопутствующие» товары, включающие в себя пищу, плакаты и игрушки.  
> Кролики в сказках Поттер носят человеческую одежду; в частности, Питер носит куртку и обувь. Питер, его мать, госпожа Жозефина Кролик, и его сестры, Флопси, Мопси и Пушинка, живут в кроличьей норе с человеческим убранством, там есть человеческая кухня, человеческая мебель, а также магазин, где миссис Кролик продает различные предметы. Родственниками Питера являются кузен Бенджамин Банни и его отец мистер Бенджамин Банни Старший.  
> Кролик Питер был назван в честь крольчонка, который был у Беатрис Поттер в детстве, по имени Питер Пайпер. Первая сказка о кролике Питере, «Повесть о Кролике Питере», была создана в 1893 году в письме к Ноэлю Муру, пятилетнему сыну бывшей гувернантки Поттер, Энни Мур. Мальчик был болен, и Поттер написала сказку в письме, чтобы помочь скоротать время и поднять его на ноги. Письмо включало в себя эскизы, иллюстрирующие рассказ.
> 
> 2 — «Фоккер» (нидерл. Fokker) — нидерландская авиастроительная компания, носившая свое имя в честь основателя — Антона Фоккера. Осуществляла свою деятельность с февраля 1912 года до марта 1996 года. Специализировалась на проектировании и производстве самолетов гражданского и военного назначения различных типов. Первоначально была основана в 1912 году как AHG Fokker Aeroplanbau в Йоханнистале (район Берлина, Германия). В 1913 году, переехав в г. Шверин (Германия), была переименована в Fokker Aeroplanbau GmbH.  
> По окончании Первой мировой войны, согласно Версальским соглашениям послевоенной Германии запрещалось иметь свой военно-воздушный флот, проектировать и строить самолеты, размещать на немецкой территории авиастроительные предприятия. Поэтому в 1919 году, компания вынуждена была перенести свою деятельность в Нидерланды.
> 
> «Альбатрос D.III» (нем. Albatros D.III) — немецкий истребитель-биплан, использовавшийся в Первой мировой войне, один из самых успешных истребителей войны.  
> Самолеты Albatros D.III начали эксплуатироваться в первые месяцы 1917 г. В ходе воздушных боёв на Западном фронте в начале 1917 года, истребители Albatros D.III показали свое превосходство над английскими и французскими самолетами устаревших типов — Фарман, Вуазен, Моран, Ньюпор со звездообразными двигателями довоенной разработки «Гном», «Рон», «Клерже» мощностью 80-130 л. с. К осени 1917 года, использовалось уже практически 500 истребителей Albatros D.III.
> 
> Продолжение примечаний в комментариях...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Автора:  
> Что касается песен, упомянутых в этой главе, они в самом деле существуют и были популярны в тот период. Одна из них, Айвора Новелло, в самом конце главы, называется «Я могу подарить тебе звезды» («I Can Give You The Starlight») и фигурирует в саундтреке «Госфорд-парка», спета Джереми Нортэмом. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qOxYY0dDPQ) 
> 
> От Переводчика:  
> Все песни, упомянутые в главе даны в Примечаниях в виде ссылок, как и в прошлый раз. Упомянутый выше «Госфорд-парк» (англ. Gosford Park) — исторический детектив режиссера Роберта Олтмена, вышедший на экраны в 2001 году. Фильм стал лауреатом премии «Оскар» в категории «Лучший оригинальный сценарий» и был позитивно воспринят мировой кинопрессой. В фильме звучит ряд песен, написанных в 1910-1930-е годы Айвором Новелло, являющимся одним из второстепенных персонажей картины. Песни исполнили Джереми Нортэм, сыгравший в фильме Новелло, и его брат Кристофер. Сценарий Джулиана Феллоуза творчески обыгрывает ситуации романов Агаты Кристи и классического предвоенного фильма «Правила игры» (фр. La Règle du jeu) — художественный фильм режиссера Жана Ренуара, снятый в 1939 году во Франции. На протяжении многих десятилетий признается киноведами и кинокритиками одним из высших достижений европейского кинематографа).

Если бы Шерлоку нужно было бы описать Ирэн Адлер одним словом, то он выбрал бы прилагательное «яркая». Она не особенно высокая, но двигается с грацией и самоуверенностью опытной танцовщицы, что не так уж плохо на ее высоких шпильках. Все это наделяет ее властным присутствием, выделяющим в любой толпе. Темноволосая и бледнокожая, с ярко-алыми губами, дополняющими ее красное шелковое платье без рукавов, облегающее стройную фигуру, — она сразу же вступает на сцену, когда два луча света приближаются к ней выделяя ее на темном, мрачном фоне. В зале воцаряется восхищенная тишина, внезапно нарушаемая первыми нотами пианино.

Песня медленная и сентиментальная, странно подходящая к смерти Дженнифер Уилсон, омрачающей это событие. Сбоку от сцены Шерлок смутно различает Джима Мориарти. Он стоит очень тихо, опустив голову и время от времени прикасаясь к глазам. _Нет,_ решает Шерлок, _его шок и смятение не похожи на фальшь._ Он должен быть очень хорошим актером, чтобы так убедительно разыгрывать свое горе, особенно сейчас, когда он может предположить, что никто не обращает на него внимания, поскольку очарованы выступлением Этой Женщины.

Она, несомненно, заворожила Джона. Он пялится, широко раскрыв глаза и слегка приоткрыв рот. Почти все остальные, по-видимому, подвержены такому же воздействию. Шерлок вынужден признать — она хорошая певица. У нее глубокий, густой, альтовый голос с широким диапазоном, который говорит о годах профессиональной подготовки. Несмотря на то, что она поет с британским акцентом, в нем слышится слабый след чего-то иностранного, однако Шерлок не может точно определить, чего именно. Ему нужно услышать ее речь, чтобы сузить круг. Хотя ее пение звучит не по-американски, а скорее по-европейски. У нее немецкая или австрийская фамилия, и ему интересно, приехала ли она или ее предки в Соединенные Штаты — и если да, то, когда и почему.

Позади него громко всхлипывает женщина. Шерлок на самом деле не обратил внимания на текст песни, но уловил основную мысль. Что-то о глубокой и неизменной любви. Сантименты. Он уже готов издевательски усмехнуться, когда его взгляд вновь падает на Джона, и он чувствует привычный укол в области живота. Сантименты, в самом деле. По-видимому, даже он не застрахован от их отравленных пут.

Чтобы отвлечься от собственных смущающих эмоций, он позволяет глазам бесцельно оглядывать помещение. Некоторые участники группы присоединились к Джиму в углу. У всех печальные и мрачные лица. Рэй стоит, обняв Джима за плечи, и протягивает ему носовой платок, скорее всего, чтобы тот вытер глаза и высморкался, у обоих на лицах красные пятна. Он предполагает, что Джим сообщил своим коллегам по группе о смерти Дженни, и они, похоже, разделяют его горе. Чем дольше он наблюдает за лидером группы, тем больше Шерлок убеждается, что он сказал им правду и не причастен к ее кончине.

Бросив взгляд на людей позади, его внимание привлекает пламя зажигалки. Прибыло несколько новеньких, они стоят в дверях или рядом с ними. Один из них, высокий мужчина в светло-сером двубортном костюме и в темной шляпе с белой лентой, закуривает сигарету. Свет падает на кольцо, которое он носит на мизинце левой руки. Не обручальное _(не тот палец)_ , скорее похожее на кольцо-печатку. Шерлок не может разглядеть отчетливее, но на нем видится либо камень, либо другое украшение. Значит, кто-то со значительными средствами, из высших слоев общества или, по крайней мере, верхушки среднего класса, хотя скорее бывший ранее среди среднего класса. Его осанка и детали одежды, все что Шерлок может разглядеть на таком расстоянии и при столь слабом освещении зала, похоже, указывают на традиционного портного, пошив на заказ. Костюм новый и хорошо сидит, имеет все отличительные черты вещицы с Сэвил-Роу — что-то, что мог бы носить брат Шерлока, хотя покрой этого костюма более современный и модный, с широкими, заостренными лацканами и светлой расцветкой. Темный галстук украшен асимметричным, почти безвкусным узором. Более того, одежда мужчины не соответствует нормам военного времени по использованию ткани и количеству карманов и пуговиц, и уж точно не была куплена по талонам. Но что поражает Шерлока больше, чем костюм, так это шляпа с отличительной расцветкой. Конечно, это необычно, особенно в таком маленьком городке, как Блетчли, где люди обычно одеваются неприметно и практично. И все же Шерлок уверен, что видел ее раньше, хотя и не может вспомнить, в каком контексте. Сам мужчина не выглядит знакомым.

Шерлок наполовину обернулся в его сторону и сделал вид, что ищет что-то в карманах, чтобы не быть застуканным за тем, что смотрит на мужчину через плечо. Он продолжает наблюдать за ним краем глаза. Мужчина еще достаточно молод, и может быть призван в вооруженные силы (около сорока, по оценкам Шерлока), а его поведение выдает военное прошлое. _Ах, как он держит левую руку..._ _явные признаки травмы, даже необратимого повреждения._ Рука, похоже, почти не гнется. Однако его стрижка, по мнению Шерлока, не указывает на недавнюю военную службу. Волосы слишком длинные, частично виднеются из-под шляпы. Он также носит тонкие усики. А когда слегка поворачивает голову, чтобы выпустить облако дыма, Шерлок видит шрам, уродующий его правую щеку. На расстоянии это выглядит как порез, возможно, от шрапнели. _Но нет,_ решает Шерлок. _Рана слишком чистая._ Она скорее похожа на те, что оставляет лезвие, шрам очень заметен для такой относительно небольшой раны, указывая на то, что заживала она не очень хорошо, хотя и не выглядит потрепанной ото швов. Антисанитарные условия военного времени, или преднамеренно воздерживался от исцеления? Шерлоку нужно рассмотреть его вблизи, но он почти уверен, что шрам сфабрикован. Это метка от рапиры или аналогичного фехтовального оружия, используемого некоторыми студенческими ассоциациями. Этот шрам [«Schmiss»](https://ibb.co/QjCMV1F)1 — знак доблести, означающий, что человек был членом студенческого братства, и что очень вероятно, учился за границей, где практиковался этот тип фехтования, а именно в Германии или Австрии, или в других государствах бывшей Австрийской империи. Шерлоку интересно, имеет ли к этому какое-либо отношение кольцо, и решает изучить этот вопрос.

Новоприбывший наблюдает за выступлением женщины с тем же восторженным восхищением, которое, кажется, охватило всю остальную аудиторию (кроме Шерлока). _Нет, не с тем же,_ решает он, внимательно наблюдая за выражением его лица. В то время как другие слушатели стоят, погруженные в музыку и текст песни, некоторые слегка покачиваются в такт или даже вытирают глаза или цепляются за своих партнеров, а некоторые смотрят на поразительную фигуру женщины с восхищением, желанием или легкой завистью, взгляд мужчины тяжелеет. Он выглядит собственником, ревнующим ко всем остальным в помещении, кто видит ее такой. Они что, пара? Или он хочет, чтобы они ею были?

Шерлок внимательно наблюдает за Ирэн Адлер и ловит момент, когда она обводит аудиторию взглядом и видит вновь прибывшего, — в них мелькает узнавание. _А, так они действительно знают друг друга_. Она ничем не показывает, рада она его видеть или нет, и больше не смотрит на человека-в-шляпе. Шерлок не уверен, то ли из-за незаинтересованности, то ли намеренно.

Когда она заканчивает песню и кланяется собравшимся под громовые аплодисменты, свист, улюлюканье и требования выйти на бис, мужчина делает еще одну длинную затяжку и чуть выпрямляется, как бы давая знать о своем присутствии. И действительно, когда Ирэн, поклонившись публике, вновь поднимает голову, то пытливо смотрит в сторону двери, пока не отыскивает взглядом человека-в-шляпе, слегка кивая ему, как бы показывая, что теперь, когда она закончила исполнение, у нее есть время и досуг (и намерение) признать его присутствие на собственных условиях. Даже на расстоянии и в относительной темноте тускло освещенной комнаты Шерлоку кажется, что он чувствует между ними напряжение. _Демонстрация силы. Как интересно._

Шерлок едва заметно улыбается про себя. _Интересно, определенно это так._ Они оба, особенно потому, что кажутся такими неуместными в сонном Блетчли. Больше подходят для Лондона, Нью-Йорка или Чикаго — как в одежде, так и в поведении с их учтивой, стильной, утонченной внешностью, и Шерлок задается вопросом, что заставило кого-то вроде Этой Женщины согласиться на выступление здесь, когда она могла бы выступать на сцене в больших оперных театрах мира, несмотря на войну, идет она или нет. А что касается ее знакомого, то Шерлок не вполне уверен, к кому больше склоняется его внешность — к землевладельческой аристократии или нуворишам. Он что, любовник Адлер? Ни один из них не носит обручального и помолвочного кольца, но в том, как они безмолвно общаются на расстоянии, есть что-то знакомое. Шерлок внимательно и с большим интересом наблюдает за их молчаливым обменом репликами. Что-то пробудило его подозрение. В этих двоих есть что-то странное. Он не может решить, имеет ли это какое-то отношение к их делу. Скорее всего, нет. И все же он заинтригован, даже очарован. В конце концов, он любит загадки, а Ирэн Адлер и ее таинственный друг со шрамом на лице и кольцом на пальце представляют собой особенно пикантную картину.

— Шерлок, что-то случилось? — тихий вопрос, — и даже более того, нежная рука, внезапно легшая ему на плечо, — вывел его из задумчивости, заставив резко повернуться к Джону, наблюдающего за ним, слегка нахмурено.

Шерлок с удивлением смотрит на руку, и Джон это замечает. Он убирает ее, заставляя Шерлока вздохнуть про себя. Он бы не возражал, если бы она осталась.

— Нет, ничего не случилось, — отвечает он. — Но мне бы хотелось поговорить с Этой Женщиной. Она интересная.

— Я бы предпочел другое описание, — тихо смеется Джон. — От нее чертовски захватывает дух. Этот голос. И внешность ему под стать, и, держу пари, мозги тоже.

Он оглядывается на сцену, где Эта Женщина тихо разговаривает с Джимом и пианистом, очевидно, договариваясь о новой песне. Шерлок прослеживает за его взглядом, видит его сияющие глаза и восторженное выражение на лице и хмурится, — ревность снова зашевелилась внутри. _Ты должен взять ситуацию под контроль_ , убеждает он себя. _Это становится просто смешно._

— Благодарю вас, дорогие жители Блетчли, за теплый прием, — обращается Адлер к присутствующим. У нее низкий и размеренный голос, но с резкостью и точностью, говорящей об уроках ораторского искусства. Даже без микрофона ей удается управлять всеми, кто находится в помещении. Шерлок должен признать, что он впечатлен. — Вы очень добры. Эта песня была для дорогого друга, кто, к сожалению, не может быть здесь сегодня. Пусть ее любимая музыка всегда будет рядом с ней, где бы она сейчас ни была.

Шерлок хмурится еще сильнее. Джон поворачивается к нему.

— «Дорогой друг»? — шепчет он. — Она имеет в виду Дженни? Она ее знала, или просто повторяет слова Джима?

_А, значит, он тоже это уловил._

— Не знаю, — тихо отвечает Шерлок. — Но посмотри на ее мрачное выражение лица. Я бы рискнул предположить, что они были знакомы — возможно, через Джима и его группу, если Дженнифер была постоянным гостем на их концертах, а Адлер выступает на их мероприятиях с некоторой регулярностью, что вполне вероятно, учитывая ее знакомство с мужчинами и особенно с пианистом.

Джон кивает.

— Думаешь, она знает о ее смерти?

— Скорее всего. Вопрос в том, узнала ли она об этом от Джима или другого члена группы, или же она знала об этом ранее. Я думаю, нам определенно нужно поговорить с мисс Адлер после ее выступления.

— Блестяще, — улыбается Джон, однозначно выглядя взволнованно.

Шерлок закатывает глаза.

— Почему бы тебе не попросить у нее автограф, — насмешливо предлагает он, даже не пытаясь скрыть презрение в своем голосе. — Кто знает, может быть, если тебе повезет, и ты даже испачкаешься ее помадой.

Он только что заметил цветное пятнышко возле правого уха Джона, где, очевидно, губы Мэри вплотную соприкоснулись с его шеей _. Случайно? Вряд ли._

Джон вопросительно смотрит на него, затем протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться пятна.

— О, — говорит Джон, не выглядя смущенным или недовольным. — Я бы не отказался добавить сюда немного помады Этой Женщины, если ей так захочется, — весело объявляет он, а затем, заметив мрачное выражение на лице Шерлока, шутливо хлопает его по груди. — Ну же, выше нос. Возможно, тебе стоит попробовать самому. Вдруг понравится.

— Не интересуюсь, — фыркает Шерлок, желая, чтобы они сменили тему.

Джон приходит в себя и серьезно смотрит на Шерлока.

— Так ты говоришь… — задумчиво бормочет он, как будто ему только что что-то пришло в голову. — В любом случае, я бы с радостью вызвался поболтать с ней после выступления, хотя, судя по толпе, я, возможно, не единственный. Думаешь, это важно? Может, стоит сообщить об этом Лестрейду?

Шерлок оглядывается и замечает, что детектив-инспектор что-то записывает в небольшой блокнот.

— Я думаю, он уже сам понял.

Он замолкает, когда Ирэн Адлер вновь начинает говорить.

— Раз уж вы все такие милые, вот вам еще одна песня, на этот раз чуть побыстрее. Танцы настоятельно поощряются, потому что «Bei Mir Bist Du Schön».

После объявления популярной песни, раздаются громкие аплодисменты, и судя по восторженной реакции, кажется любима многими в зале. Даже Шерлок слышал ее раньше, потому что миссис Хадсон обожает эту песню. Однако сейчас его внимание привлекает то, как Адлер произнесла слова на немецком. В записях американцев «schön» обычно произносится как «schen», потому что они не утруждают себя произносить умляут2 должным образом. Но только не Эта Женщина. Она произносит это слово так, как его бы произнес носитель языка. Возможно, размышляет Шерлок, она действительно немка или австрийка, на что указывает ее фамилия, а не просто потомок иммигрантов из одной из этих стран. Учитывая трудные времена и преследования, с которыми многие немцы сталкиваются в своей собственной стране из-за веры, политических склонностей или сексуальных убеждений, или чего-то еще, что нацисты считают нежелательным и неарийским, Адлер вполне может быть беглянкой. _Или шпионкой_ , раздается тоненький голосок, _хотя в этом случае она бы скрыла свои немецкие корни и сменила имя и фамилию, ведь так?_ Во всяком случае, чем дольше Шерлок смотрит на нее и размышляет, тем она становится ему все более и более интересной. Он даже не может заставить себя ревновать. Ему очень хочется поговорить с ней, посмотреть, как она отреагирует на вопросы, касающиеся знакомства с Дженнифер Уилсон. И если в процессе Джон будет испачкан помадой, так тому и быть. Он всегда ее сможет стереть потом.

Что-то покалывает в глубине сознания от этой мысли, но оно слишком хрупкое, чтобы ухватить, и он отпускает это, потому что песня начинается всерьез. Несколько человек начинают танцевать. И Джон, и он избегают этого. Они удаляются в относительную тишину, поближе к бару, где, к радости Шерлока, появляется и странный человек со шрамом. Он опять курит и заказывает джин с тоником, медленно потягивает напиток, наблюдая за Этой Женщиной, как тигр за добычей. Шерлок придвигается ближе, чтобы уловить запах сигареты. _Дорогой табак. Должно быть, куплен в Лондоне или заказан из-за границы. Неужели мужчина приехал из Лондона, только чтобы послушать выступление Этой Женщины (и наблюдать за ней, как если бы она была его и только его)? Он вообще из Лондона? Трудно сказать._ Ботинки чистые, без следов пыли или грязи, которые могли бы дать Шерлоку ключ к разгадке. Отсутствие пыли и сажи на его костюме исключает поездку на поезде. Но он приехал сюда и не на велосипеде, иначе его правая штанина была бы смята от того, что он ее закатал, или испачкана цепью. Он не похож на велосипедиста, во всяком случае, не с его рукой, которая выглядит значительно ограниченной в движении. _Он не смог бы справиться с рулем. Но сможет ли он вести машину?_ Шерлок не уверен, но считает, что справился бы. _Возможно, у него есть шофер. Интересно, на какой машине он приехал?_ Эта мысль поражает его _. Интересно, а не серебристый ли это «Бентли» с откидным верхом? Хотя шофер тогда менее вероятен._

Пока Джон заказывает им выпивку, Шерлок замечает, что к бару направляется Лестрейд.

— Она просто сногсшибательна, правда? — заявляет он, кивая в сторону сцены.

— Шерлок так не думает, — комментирует Джон, протягивая Шерлоку стакан. _Пиво. Конечно_. Оно ему не особо нравится, но он решает уважить Джона после того, как тот проявил достаточно внимания, чтобы принести ему выпить. И ему хочется пить, поэтому он делает глоток и старается не сморщиться от вкуса.

— Да? — Лестрейд выглядит удивленным. — Почему это?

Шерлок закатывает глаза.

— Она талантливая певица и исполнительница, яркая фигура на сцене, что говорит о харизме и уверенности в себе. Похоже, она умна, и имеет некую сообразительность, позволяющую распознавать возможности. Судя по ее платью, туфлям и макияжу, ей также хватает упорства, чтобы ухватиться за эти возможности. Она преуспевает, несмотря на трудные времена, что говорит о бóльшем, чем просто о таланте. Довольны?

Джон и Лестрейд переглядываются и начинают смеяться. Шерлок чувствует себя немного не в своей тарелке.

— Здесь нет ничего смешного.

Джон хлопает его по плечу так сильно, что едва не проливает пиво.

— Есть. Ты описал ее как подозреваемую. Наверное, женщины действительно не твоя сфера.

— О, не знаю, может быть, он просто не поддается их внешнему очарованию, как все мы, бедняги, — размышляет Лестрейд с весельем в глазах. — Во всяком случае, я обязательно попытаюсь поговорить с мисс Адлер. Она упомянула об отсутствии Уилсон, хотя и иносказательно. Вы заметили? Ну, конечно заметили. Во всяком случае, я хотел бы знать, были ли они знакомы и знает ли Адлер что-нибудь о ее местонахождении в ночь перед смертью. А еще мне интересно, знала ли она о ее смерти до того, как пришла сюда сегодня.

Шерлок одобрительно кивает. Именно об этом он и сам бы хотел ее спросить. Он надеется, что Лестрейд позволит ему снова присоединиться, как это было с Джимом.

Все трое погружаются в задумчивое молчание, слушая оставшуюся часть песни. Краем глаза Шерлок замечает, как Джон украдкой поглядывает на него, и это странно действует на его внутренности, но не дает понимания, зачем тот это делает. Ждет ли он подсказки, оценивая поведение Шерлока? Или ему просто нравится смотреть на него. К сожалению, Шерлок не может уделять столько времени, сколько бы ему хотелось, наблюдая за Джоном в ответ, потому что вместо этого он не должен спускать глаз с таинственного, постоянно курящего человека в шляпе. Теперь он переключился на виски, и, судя по мрачному выражению на лице, его настроение упало, когда уровень алкоголя в крови повысился. Кажется, он чем-то сильно расстроен и ему не терпится уйти. Он не производит ни малейшего впечатления, что наслаждается музыкой или пением, но все еще смотрит на Эту Женщину так, словно она его собственность, и к тому же очень дорогая.

Когда она поет припев еще раз, то встречается глазами с человеком-в-шляпе, и Шерлоку кажется, что он видит, как по ее лицу пробегает раздражение, как будто она сыта по горло странными выходками этого человека. Одна ее бровь приподнимается почти в насмешке, или в вызове, Шерлок не совсем уверен на расстоянии. Чем бы это ни было, но оно заставляет мужчину одним глотком опустошить свой стакан и тут же заказать еще. Шерлок искренне надеется, что сегодня не он будет за рулем.

Песня заканчивается, и снова начинается хаос. Эта Женщина улыбается, кланяется и целует визжащую молодую женщину, которая от волнения почти взобралась на сцену. Человек-в-шляпе сердито смотрит на это, вновь допивает виски и сам направляется к сцене.

— Есть идеи, кто это может быть? — тихо спрашивает Шерлока Джон. — Ты уже давно за ним наблюдаешь.

— Не знаю, но собираюсь выяснить, — качает головой Шерлок. — Он знает Адлер, это точно. И по какой-то причине он не в восторге от ее выступления здесь сегодня. Посмотрим, сможем ли мы поймать кого-нибудь из них, или еще лучше, пусть они отойдут в укромное место и попытаемся подслушать их разговор. Человек-в-шляпе определенно выглядит так, как будто хочет тихо поговорить с ней наедине.

— Или не тихо, — размышляет Джон, взволнованный перспективой подслушивания. — Похоже, он, в ярости.

Когда она покидает сцену в сопровождении одного из членов группы, несколько человек подходят к Этой Женщине, очевидно, надеясь на автографы или просто на взгляд или слово. Она улыбается и машет им рукой, но не останавливается, для разговора. Тем временем Джим снова вышел на середину сцены и обращается к публике, объявляя, что впереди их ждет еще несколько песен и что парам следует подготовиться к нескольким быстрым мелодиям, чтобы размять ноги. Вскоре танцпол снова заполняется, и начинает играть музыка.

Шерлок раздраженно фыркает, когда из-за суматохи перед сценой и множества движущихся пар он на мгновение теряет из виду человека-в-шляпе, и вновь видит его возле боковой двери, через которую они проходили, чтобы поговорить с Джимом. Шерлок жестом подзывает Джона, и они вместе осторожно выходят в коридор. Слева от сцены вниз ведут ступеньки. За ними находится небольшая комната, где в обычные школьные дни, когда зал используется как спортзал, ученики могут переодеться, также тут хранятся дополнительные маты и другие спортивные принадлежности. В этот вечер комната служит местом, где оркестр может отдохнуть, и хранилищем для футляров от инструментов, пальто и шляп, других вещей, а также нескольких бутылок с напитками и стаканов.

Но сейчас эта маленькая комната, похоже, обрела еще одну функцию — поле боя. Когда они медленно идут по коридору, раздается громкий голос Ирэн Адлер. В нем слышится раздражение. Ее американский акцент стал гораздо сильнее, когда она, по-видимому, не пытается его контролировать.

— Не будешь ли ты так добр объяснить мне, что все это значит, Себ? Сначала ты сообщаешь, что не придешь, а потом появляешься и все время стоишь и смотришь на меня. В чем проблема? Я же сказала, что делаю Джиму одолжение. Что в этом плохого? И не говори мне это дерьмо на тему, что «ты лучше, чем выступать в этом маленьком месте». Я выступаю там, где хочу, и перед кем хочу. И если ты не согласен с этим, что ж, это твоя проблема, не моя. Я не твоя собственность, и, если ты хочешь покончить с этим, — прекрасно, покончим с этим прямо здесь и сейчас. Дело не в том, что я не знаю, что у тебя есть другие... назовем их «знакомые» на стороне. Так что давай ты перестанешь вести себя как ревнивый ребенок, когда другие трогают его любимую игрушку.

Мужчина издает низкое рычание. Шерлок не видит ни одного из них, потому что не хочет подходить ближе к открытой двери, дабы не быть замеченным, но по одному этому звуку он может сказать, что человек-в-шляпе, Себ, совсем не доволен.

— О, так ты думаешь, это так просто, да, Ирэн? — отвечает он. В его голосе — лед (он звучит так же, как и выглядит: высшие слои общества, резкий и аристократический акцент, определенно частная школа, вероятно Итон, со слабым заграничным налетом, возможно, континентальной Европы).

— Вообще-то да, — отвечает Эта Женщина. — Я не помню, чтобы мы заключали какое-то соглашение. Было хорошо, пока это продолжалось, но, честно говоря, Себ, ты и твое собственничество действуют мне на нервы.

— Вот как? Но мои деньги и вещи, которые можно на них купить — не действуют, да?

— Я пригласила тебя не для того, чтобы покупать мне одежду, украшения и духи. Более того, ты был хорошо вознагражден за свои... инвестиции. Я бы сказала — мы квиты. Или, если ты настаиваешь, я могу вернуть тебе деньги, но тогда и тебе придется заплатить мне, что я думаю, будет намного сложнее, чем отдать несколько баксов.

— Мы не будем обсуждать это здесь, — рычит Себ.

— Нет? Я думала, что уже обсуждаем. Разве мы сейчас не в самом разгаре дискуссии? Тем не менее, если ты хочешь сначала пойти и успокоиться, или выпить еще одну или три рюмки, давай. Я позвоню тебе позже.

— Нет, ты пойдешь со мной сейчас.

— Черта с два я это сделаю. Эй, отпусти меня.

Звук пощечины. Шерлок не знает, кто кого ударил. Позади него тихо рычит Джон, а затем протискивается мимо Шерлока и шагает в комнату, короткий взгляд на его лицо показывает мрачную решимость и едва сдерживаемый гнев. Очевидно, Джон Ватсон решительно реагирует на оскорбления женщин, хотя, по мнению Шерлока, Ирэн была хозяйкой положения, и, конечно же, она не похожа на человека, которой нужен рыцарь в сияющих доспехах, бросающийся на ее спасение. С другой стороны, кто будет возражать, если его спасет капитан Ватсон? Любопытствуя, Шерлок следует за ним в комнату.

— Мисс Адлер, все в порядке? — теперь Джон обращается к ней, встав прямо между ней и Себом, выглядящим разъяренным из-за того, что его прервали, и у которого, как отмечает Шерлок, на щеке красуется ярко-красное пятно. — Этот человек приставал к вам?

Ирэн оглядывает Джона с головы до ног и улыбается.

— Все нормально. Просто небольшое недоразумение. А вы кто будете?

— Меня зовут Джон. Я работаю с организаторами, и мы пытаемся немного присмотреть за артистами, узнать, не нужно ли им чего-нибудь, и не дать людям приставать к ним во время перерывов. Мы всего лишь небольшой город, но нам бы хотелось, чтобы вы чувствовали себя так же комфортно, как и в более эксклюзивном месте. Это настоящая честь, что такие звезды, как вы и мистер Мориарти с его «Fix-Its», выступают сегодня вечером.

Шерлок с трудом удерживается, чтобы не пялиться на Джона. Он действительно полон сюрпризов. Шерлок никогда бы не подумал, что тот может лгать так гладко и уверенно, быть таким непревзойденным актером. Он сам, должен признать, не смог бы сделать лучше. Его переполняет гордость и восхищение — необычное чувство. Если Ирэн Адлер или ее компаньон и находят что-то странное в поведении Джона, то не показывают этого. Напротив, женщина благосклонно улыбается Джону.

— Это очень мило с вашей стороны, Джон. Если вы будете так добры, я с удовольствием выпью. Позвольте мне сопровождать вас до бара. Я уверена, все будет хорошо, — предвосхищает она его следующие слова. — Мои поклонники очень хорошо ведут себя здесь — во всяком случае, большинство из них, — добавляет она, бросив злобный взгляд на Себа, — а некоторые любезно попросили автографы, которые я с удовольствием их дам, если попросят вновь. Ну что, пойдемте?

Она протягивает руку Джону, но Себ делает шаг вперед.

— Не так быстро, Ирэн. Мы еще не закончили.

— Полагаю, что закончили, — вмешивается Шерлок стоя у дверного проема. — Леди очень ясно дала понять, что на этом ваш разговор окончен и что у нее другие планы. Более того, очевидно, что вы злоупотребили гостеприимством. — Соглашаясь с ложью Джона, он добавляет: — Кроме того, мы не можем позволить людям приставать к нашим артистам. Вы можете вернуться в зал, чтобы послушать группу, или вы можете уйти. Решение за вами. Но выбирать придется быстро. Мы не хотим дальнейших неприятностей.

Себ бросает на него и остальных яростный взгляд.

— Мы поговорим позже, — говорит он Ирен Адлер, угрожающе подняв палец. Она лишь приподнимает идеально выщипанную бровь и, обняв Джона за плечи, неторопливо выходит вместе с ним. Себ смотрит им вслед, готовый броситься на Джона и разорвать его на части. Шерлок делает шаг ему навстречу, выпрямляется во весь (довольно внушительный, несмотря на стройную фигуру и узкие плечи) рост и кивает в сторону двери. Себ разочарованно рычит, засовывает руки в карманы брюк и выходит из комнаты. Шерлок следует за ним по пятам, что, кажется, лишь еще больше раздражает мужчину.

Он не делает ни малейшего движения, чтобы остаться в зале, где оркестр играет быструю мелодию, и большая часть зрителей вдохновенно танцует — юбки взлетают вверх, а девушек подбрасывают в воздух. Себ даже не взглянул на них, когда пробирался сквозь их ряды к двери. Он, однако, высматривает Эту Женщину, на мгновение замедляя шаг, когда замечает ее у бара, стоящую рядом с Джоном, положив руку ему на плечо, и смеющуюся над чем-то, что тот сказал. Шерлок чувствует знакомый укол ревности, хотя и не такой сильный, особенно когда узнает Лестрейда, стоящего рядом, явно готового присоединиться к парочке и задать загадочной (и смелой) мисс Адлер несколько вопросов. Как бы ему ни хотелось участвовать в ее допросе, хотя бы в качестве зрителя, Шерлок чувствует, что в этом деле он должен доверять доктору и детективу-инспектору, а полагаться на их записи и воспоминания после, потому что что-то подсказывает ему, что сейчас важнее не выпускать Себа из виду.

Мужчина, кажется, колеблется мгновение, но потом, еще раз раздраженно и сердито фыркнув, бросив последний не менее сердитый взгляд на Эту Женщину и Джона, достает из внутреннего кармана пиджака серебряный портсигар. Решительно вынимает стильную длинную сигарету и прикуривает ее от гравированной зажигалки с каким-то гербом, как кажется Шерлоку. Он не может разглядеть с каким. Тем не менее он внимательно рассматривает кольцо, которое мужчина носит на мизинце. Оно украшен темным камнем, на котором также нанесена гравировка. Шерлок был прав насчет кольца с печаткой. Герб вроде бы такой же, как на зажигалке. Ему придется заглянуть в несколько книг по геральдике, чтобы узнать о нем побольше, или, думает он с презрением, спросить брата, который обладает огромным запасом знаний о британском пэрстве.

— Я могу вызвать вам такси, сэр, если вам необходимо добраться до вокзала или еще куда-нибудь, — предлагает Шерлок.

Тот поворачивается к нему и хмуриться.

— У меня есть машина, — надменно заявляет он, как будто сама мысль о том, что ему придется ехать поездом вместе с другими смертными, оскорбительна сама по себе.

— Очень хорошо, сэр, — говорит Шерлок, изображая услужливого подчиненного. — Может быть, мне сказать вашему шоферу, чтобы он подогнал ее сюда? Которая ваша?

— Ты можешь идти, — ворчит Себ после длинной затяжки, выпуская облако табачного дыма в лицо Шерлоку и поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Шерлок делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь справиться с собой, чувствуя знакомый кайф, когда никотин проникает в легкие. Он оценивает высокое качество табака, прежде чем ругает себя за рецидив. Похоже, эта тяга никуда не делась, и он гадает, исчезнет ли она когда-нибудь.

Он выжидает мгновение, пока Себ почти яростно пробивается к выходу из зала, а затем тихо следует за ним, петляя между танцующими. Выйдя из здания, ему приходится ненадолго встать на цыпочки, чтобы разглядеть что-то поверх голов людей, толпящихся снаружи: несколько опоздавших, пытающихся найти место для своих велосипедов, и несколько пар, которые, похоже, используют темноту затемнения для тайной деятельности. Другие забирают свои велосипеды, уезжая.

Себ стоит в стороне от здания, докуривая сигарету, и, похоже, не знает, что делать дальше. Он бросает взгляд в сторону входа, заставляя Шерлока окунуться в тень. Рука, не держащая сигарету, на мгновение сжимается в кулак, но затем он расслабляется, отбрасывает окурок и, расправив плечи, идет вдоль дороги. Шерлок выскальзывает из своего укрытия, следуя за ним. Почти полная луна отбрасывает серебристый свет на темные дома. Музыка и смех из зала слышны даже на улице. Где-то лает собака, и слышно, как шикает на нее хозяин.

Себ идет вдоль фасада здания школы, затем сворачивает направо, в переулок. Шерлок крадется за ним, и заглядывает за угол. Он задерживает дыхание, чувствуя, как тяжело бьется в груди сердце. _Я так и знал,_ торжествующе думает он. _Я, черт возьми, знал это._

В переулке, тускло поблескивая в лунном свете, стоит серебристый «Бентли». Растворившись в тени одного из угловых столбов у стены, окружающих здание школы, Шерлок улыбается про себя, наблюдая, как Себ открывает дверь и садится в машину со стороны водителя. Шерлок напрягает зрение, пытаясь разглядеть табличку с номером. Он знает, что все это может быть простым совпадением. И этот человек, и тот факт, что он водит такую машину, как эта, все это могло не иметь какого-либо отношения к смерти Дженнифер Уилсон и тайне странного послания, оказавшегося в ее руках. Но, как любит говорить его брат по поводу совпадений — «Вселенная в редких случаях ленива». Скорее всего, не поленилась она и в этом случае. Шерлок жалеет, что ему не удалось сохранить образец сигаретного пепла, который они нашли на дороге, где машина, доставившая Дженнифер Уилсон к месту ее смерти, похоже, простояла какое-то время. Она приехала с Себом-человеком-в-шляпе? _Шляпа... да_ , взволнованно думает Шерлок, вспоминая свою ночную встречу с «Бентли». _На водителе была шляпа, фетровая шляпа. И она была темного цвета, а не соломенная.[Темная шляпа с белой лентой](https://ibb.co/gZS87kf)._

Дикое возбуждение пронзает Шерлока, и он прерывисто вздыхает. Что же теперь делать? Сообщить Лестрейду, чтобы он вызвал человека-в-шляпе на допрос? Нет, он не может уйти сейчас. Пока что Себ просто сидит в своей машине, но может уехать в любой момент. Нет, Шерлок должен сделать что-то, прямо сейчас. Он прикусывает губу. Из открытого окна машины вырывается еще одно облако дыма. Себ закурил еще одну сигарету. Шерлок не может разглядеть его, так как откидной верх машины поднят. Похоже он ждет, возможно, раздумывая, не зайти ли снова, или может быть, подождать немного, а потом подъехать ко входу в здание, чтобы поймать Эту Женщину, когда она будет выходить. Никто не знает, когда это произойдет. _О, он завел двигатель_. Шерлок ныряет глубже в тень, наблюдая, как машина тихо и без фар катится к дороге, поворачивая налево, ко входу, где и останавливается на противоположной стороне с работающим двигателем.

Сделав вид, что помочился на улице, и поправив брюки, Шерлок возвращается. Сейчас двигатель заглушен. _Значит, Себ готов ждать, пока выйдет Адлер_. Шерлок разрывается между тем, чтобы остаться снаружи и продолжать наблюдать за ним, и тем, чтобы вернуться внутрь, чтобы сообщить Джону и Лестрейду о том, что узнал, а также поговорить с Этой Женщиной, теперь, когда... причастность ее друга к Уилсон установлена — она даже упомянула об этом, когда обвинила его в том, что у него есть другие на стороне? Она имела в виду Дженнифер? Неужели она ревнует? И как принятый самостоятельно цианид и закодированное сообщение играют роль в том, что может быть просто любовной размолвкой?

Нет, решает он, ему нужно остаться здесь, как бы это его ни раздражало. И возможно, думает он с очередным приступом феерического возбуждения, он сможет добиться большего. Расправив плечи, он быстро переходит дорогу и подходит к машине, делая вид, что только что вышел изнутри. Себ узнает его и закатывает глаза.

— Я же сказал тебе отвалить, — рычит он.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — откашливается Шерлок, — но вы не можете здесь парковаться. Более того, нет никакой необходимости ждать. Мисс Адлер планирует остаться подольше и сообщила, что возможно даже споет еще. Если вы хотите остаться, вам нужно переставить машину в другое место.

— Проваливай, — выплевывает Себ, сердито смотря на него.

— Через минуту, сэр, — льстиво улыбается Шерлок. — Но мне придется вызвать полицию, если вы не подчинитесь. Но ведь тебе, похоже, нравится парковаться в необычных местах, не так ли? — добавляет он, и внезапно его голос становится лишен какого-либо уважения, звучит отрывисто, четко и немного устрашающе. — Не далее, как воскресным вечером. Интересно, что за дела были у тебя в Ньютон-Лонгвиле и на его тихих дорогах?

— Что? Ты что, пьян? — хмуро смотрит на него Себ. — Что ты бормочешь, чувак?

— Твоя встреча с Дженнифер Уилсон. Неудивительно, что мисс Адлер сердита. Дела с любовницей плохи, не так ли?

Довольный вспышкой узнавания при упоминании имени Дженни и выражением шокированного удивления на лице собеседника, Шерлок продолжает:

— Скажи, когда ты в последний раз видел Дженнифер Уилсон?

Себ сглатывает, прежде чем гнев берет верх.

— Послушай, приятель, я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Если ты один из бывших Дженни, и это из-за ревности, ты можешь отвалить прямо сейчас. Насколько я слышал, она спала с половиной Блетчли. Что касается того, встречался я с ней или нет, это не твоя забота. Говорю тебе в последний раз, отвали, пока я не врезал тебе по носу, чертов ботан.

Отойдя немного от того места, где он приблизился к водителю, Шерлок смотрит на него сверху вниз, угрожающе улыбаясь. Он должен признать, что получает от этого огромное удовольствие. Если бы только он знал полное имя этого человека. Но должно быть это легко выяснить. Наверняка Джон и Лестрейд расспросили Эту Женщину о ее знакомствах.

— Ты действительно не хочешь ввязываться со мной в драку, — уверенно заявляет Шерлок.

— Почему нет? — насмешливо фыркает Себ. — Потому что ты профессиональный боксер? Я раздавлю тебя всего лишь одной рукой. И сделаю это, если ты не потеряешься прямо сейчас и не оставишь меня в покое. Скажи Дженнифер, что ей следует более тщательно выбирать себе любовников. Я с трудом могу поверить, что она связалась с кем-то вроде тебя. Ты похож на фрика.

Слегка раздраженный его обращением к Дженни в настоящем времени, Шерлок сощуривает глаза:

— Я бы сказал ей, — отвечает он, — если бы она была жива.

— О чем ты говоришь? — испуганно спрашивает Себ.

— Дженнифер Уилсон была найдена мертвой возле своего дома в понедельник утром. И все улики указывают на то, что ты был последним человеком, кто видел ее живой в воскресенье вечером, когда забрал ее из дома и отвез рядом с тем местом, где ее нашла соседка.

Себ недоверчиво смотрит на него.

— Мертва? — он что-то бормочет, и Шерлоку, как бы неудобно это ни было, его удивление и даже смятение кажутся искренними. _Он действительно не знал_ , думает он _. Черт побери, конечно, это было бы слишком просто, если бы этот идиот приложил руку к ее смерти. Что, все еще возможно, но если это и так, то это было не намеренно._

— Хочешь поговорить с полицией прямо сейчас или подождем до завтра? — оживленно спрашивает Шерлок.

— Черта с два, — рычит Себ, явно оправившись от шока. Сердитым, властным жестом он заводит мотор. Включив передачу, он набирает скорость так резко, что Шерлоку приходится отпрыгнуть назад, чтобы не попасть под машину, мчащуюся по дороге. Проклиная сквозь зубы собственную глупость _(не надо было говорить ему, надо было действовать более хитро, заманить его обратно внутрь)_ , он бежит через дорогу, чтобы найти свой велосипед. Он не сможет угнаться за родстером3, но быстрый взгляд на часы подсказывает ему, что в двадцать три двадцать девять проедет поезд на Оксфорд, и машине, скорее всего, придется остановиться на железнодорожном переезде, давая Шерлоку время догнать его, а потом хотя бы попытаться проследить за ним, чтобы увидеть, в каком направлении Себ выедет из Блетчли.

Он почти поравнялся с «Бентли», когда проехал поезд, и машина снова набрала скорость. Из-за большого количества велосипедистов на дорогах (пересменка в Парке) Бентли приходится петлять, объезжая людей, двигаясь в умеренном темпе, что наверняка должно расстраивать водителя. Они добираются до главного перекрестка, где ответвляется дорога на Лондон. Шерлок ожидает, что Себ поедет по ней, но вместо этого он продолжает ехать по Букингем-Роуд, теперь уже быстрее, так что Шерлок едва поспевает. Он проклинает свои слабые легкие и то, что еще не восстановился в полную силу.

Они проезжают мимо дороги на Ньютон-Лонгвиль, мимо дома Шерлока, и вскоре оставляют позади последние дома Блетчли. Себ ускоряется еще больше, чтобы взобраться на небольшой холм, и Шерлок, наконец, признавая поражение, останавливаясь на полпути по склону вверх, абсолютно запыхавшийся и задыхающийся, с дрожащими, как желе, руками и ногами, пот стекает по спине и попадает в глаза, стекая с волос. Он сердито смахивает его. _Глупо,_ ругает он себя. Себ, должно быть, заметил, что за ним гонятся. Возможно, он намеренно выбрал это направление, чтобы сбить Шерлока с толку. Он мог бы даже свернуть куда-нибудь и вернуться в Блетчли, приехав туда задолго до того, как Шерлок успеет вернуться сам. Правда, Шерлоку удалось получить кое-какую информацию, из столкновения с этим человеком, но он действовал неуклюже. Будем надеяться, что Джон и Лестрейд были более осторожны и преуспели в разговоре с Этой Женщиной.

Посмотрев вниз с холма, туда, где между полями, лугами и зарослями деревьев раскинулся Блетчли, темный и спокойный, освещенный лишь серебристым лунным светом, который поймал облако пара от другого проходящего мимо поезда, Шерлок смахнул с глаз мокрую челку и развернул велосипед. Лучше всего вернуться и присоединиться к Джону, в надежде поговорить с Этой Женщиной, и, возможно, еще раз поболтать с Джимом Мориарти.

**– <o>–**

Когда он добирается до школы (нигде в городе не видно ни «Бентли», ни его водителя), Шерлока ждет еще одно разочарование. Несмотря на то, что группа все еще играет, ясно видно, что мероприятие подходит к концу. Небольшое количество пар все еще танцуют, благодаря любезности оркестра, похоже, согласившегося сыграть раунд на бис, но большинство людей уже ушли или уходят: забирают пальто и куртки или велосипеды. Бар уже закрыт. Не видно ни Джона, ни Лестрейда, ни Этой Женщины. Молли и ее друзья, похоже, тоже ушли.

Разочарованно фыркнув, Шерлок оглядывает помещение. Как только он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, он слышит, как кто-то окликает его по имени. Его взгляд падает на Мэри, довольно близко танцующую со светловолосым мужчиной, которого Шерлок знает по Парку. Дэвид что-то, из Домика № 6, еще один чемпион по кроссвордам, составленным Тьюрингом, а в остальном совершенно скучный и невзрачный. Шерлок даже не потрудился узнать о нем больше. Ну, по крайней мере, Мэри, кажется, переключила свой интерес с Джона на него, что уже кое-что.

— Ты ищешь Молли или Джона? — спрашивает Мэри, заставляя Дэвида слегка нахмуриться.

— Да. Они уже ушли? — он не встретил их по дороге.

— Молли ушла примерно полчаса назад. Кажется, она останется у Джанин. Она не захотела ехать на велосипеде до самого дома, а у Джанин есть комната в Блетчли, счастливица.

— А Джон?

Мэри загадочно улыбается.

— О, он ушел с певицей, мисс Адлер. Похоже они очень хорошо поладили. Счастливчик. Она просто сногсшибательна.

— Неужели? — рычит Шерлок, прежде чем успевает остановить себя. Мэри подмигивает ему, совершенно неправильно воспринимая его реакцию. — Увидимся, Шерлок, — говорит она, и вновь кладет голову на плечо Дэвида позволяя ему увести ее в еще один поворот.

Шерлок смотрит на них, чувствуя себя опустошенным и невероятно уставшим. Разговор с Джимом потерял всякую привлекательность. Здесь его ничего не держит. Хмуро глядя на танцующие пары, он иронично вздыхает и уходит.

**– <o>–**

На обратном пути по Букингем-Роуд он старается не думать о том, куда мог пойти Джон с Ирэн Адлер. Может быть, он просто поступил как джентльмен и вызвал ей такси или проводил на вокзал? Шерлок не заметил его велосипеда возле школы, когда шел за своим. Или у нее есть жилье в городе? Присоединился ли к ней Джон? Может быть, они удалились в более тихое, уединенное место, чтобы еще выпить и поболтать? Или они продвинулись от разговора к другим видам деятельности? Она дала понять, что ей это нравится. И Джон... Джон легко ладит с женщинами. Он им нравится. Он уверен в себе и привлекательный, и капитан, и врач, и может быть добрым, заботливым и забавным, и он не так уж плохо выглядит даже без своей формы... _Прекрати,_ приказывает себе Шерлок _. Просто прекрати это. Джон — взрослый человек, который может позволить себе немного развлечься, если ему так хочется. Он тебе ничего не должен, и уж тем более свою верность. Ты его едва знаешь. Познакомился с ним всего несколько дней назад. Вы можете хорошо ладить, ты ему можешь даже нравится, несмотря на то что... хорошо... ты такой. Но это все. Больше ничего, и зацикливаться на «что, если» и «может быть» — неправильно, опасно и совершенно неуместно. Так что просто прекрати это._

**– <o>–**

Легче сказать, чем сделать, думает Шерлок, подъезжая к их дому и, что неудивительно — обнаруживая, что велосипеда Джона еще нет в сарае. В доме темно, окна закрыты ставнями, но, несмотря на то, что уже за полночь, две его хозяйки еще не спят, потому что он слышит, как они копошатся на кухне, откуда доносится сладкий запах ежевичного варенья. Как бы он ни был расстроен, и из-за Джона, и из-за Этой Женщины, и из-за ошибки с водителем «Бентли», Шерлок не испытывает ни малейшего желания заходить внутрь. Он не хочет разговаривать с ними и подвергнуться вопросам о том, где Джон и почему они не вернулись вместе. Во всяком случае, он не чувствует усталости. Или, скорее, он устал от погони за машиной, но он знает, что с таким количеством мыслей, проносящихся в его голове, он не может даже подумать о том, чтобы заснуть. Мелочная, мстительная часть его чувствует искушение остаться в саду на всю ночь, чтобы дождаться возвращения Джона, вероятно, со взъерошенными, похожими на когти, руками с длинными ногтями, волосами, немного помятой одеждой и с красной помадой на шее, и высказать ему все о его ночных видах деятельности.

Да, именно так он и поступит, решает он, сердито запихивая велосипед в сарай, а затем прокрадывается в заднюю часть сада, где плюхается на старую, слегка ржавую кованую скамейку под яблонями. Ночь довольно теплая, дует легкий ветерок, и нет намека на дождь. Он мог бы остаться здесь на всю ночь, слушая стрекотание сверчков и тихое уханье совы на одном из высоких ясеней, окаймляющих сад. По крайней мере, здесь он может тихо и мирно тлеть.

Садясь, он изо всех сил старается не думать о Джоне Ватсоне и терпит неудачу; он слышит, как затихают звуки на кухне. Окно затянуто затемняющей ширмой, и дверь закрыта. Вскоре, однако, сквозь кроны деревьев начинает звучать тихая музыка. Миссис Тернер и миссис Хадсон, по-видимому, завели свой старый граммофон и крутят пластинки. Блестяще, думает Шерлок, испытывая мимолетное искушение взять скрипку и сыграть что-нибудь экспериментальное, диссонирующее и грубое, чтобы противостоять пресному романтизму, подразумевающему их выбор музыки, и выразить свое собственное разочарование. Но обнаруживает, что не может даже подумать о том, чтобы встать.

В животе у него тихо урчит, в горле пересохло от долгой езды на велосипеде, но больше всего ему сейчас хочется закурить. Не только из-за никотина, но и из-за ожога, который тот проделает в легких и прекрасно дополнит странный ожог в груди, который, он уверен, имеет мало общего с физическим напряжением сегодня вечером. Это также отвлекло бы его и заняло бы руки. Может быть, ему все-таки стоит взять скрипку и погрузиться в музыку по собственному выбору и творению.

Он слышит слабый шорох в траве, за которым следует тихое мурчанье. Он вздыхает.

— Привет, Хэтти, — бормочет он, когда кошка запрыгивает на скамейку и трется головой о его руку. Он знает, что, если прогонит ее, она вернется и будет кружиться вокруг его ног, мурлыча, пока он не поднимет ее, поэтому он протягивает руку и сажает ее к себе на колени, поглаживая по голове. Это странно успокаивает.

— Не дружи с людьми, Хэтти, — мягко говорит он ей, и в его голосе слышится горечь. — Они всегда оставят тебя ради пары стройных ног и красных губ.

Хэтти тихонько мяукает и облизывает ему руку, словно не соглашаясь. Шерлок чешет ее за ушами, вздыхая откидывает голову назад и закрывает глаза, пытаясь очистить мозг от всех мыслей.

Визг тормозов велосипеда прерывает его одиночество. Хэтти напрягается и спрыгивает с его колен. Она крадется к передней части сада, чтобы изучить прибывшего. Шерлок знает, кто приехал, и чувствует, как его сердце подпрыгивает в груди. Очевидно, он не останется на ночь, в конце концов _(это не значит, что он не был близок с ней — заткнись, просто заткнись)_. И все же Джон вернулся. Он здесь. Все сразу становиться хорошо (относительно).

— А, Хэтти, это ты, — приветствует кошку доктор. Через плечо, сквозь деревья Шерлок видит его темный силуэт, когда он наклоняется, чтобы погладить кошку. — Ты должна быть осторожна. Я чуть не сбил тебя. Ты не знаешь, Шерлок уже здесь? О, вижу, его велосипед тут.

На мгновение Шерлок испытывает искушение не выдавать Джону своего местонахождения, потому что все еще сердится на него за то, что он бросил его ради Этой Женщины. Потом он обзывает себя сентиментальным ревнивым идиотом и встает со скамейки.

— Я здесь, Джон, — тихо зовет он.

На мгновение, в лунном свете, блеснули белые зубы Джона, когда тот улыбнулся.

— О, хорошо, — отвечает он, направляясь к Шерлоку. — Я не был уверен, куда ты ушел. Ты так внезапно исчез.

 _О, значит, он заметил_. Шерлок чувствует, как часть холодного, плотного чувства в груди рассеивается, растворяется в тепле. Тем не менее он считает, что остроумный ответ будет в порядке вещей.

— Интересно, что ты заметил, — острит он, когда Джон, вместе с Хэтти, опускается на скамейку рядом с ним. Шерлок остается стоять. Джон смотрит на него снизу вверх. Шерлок не уверен, что он видит на его лице, и надеется, что на улице достаточно темно, чтобы Джон не разглядел выражение его лица.

Брови Джона хмуро сходятся на переносице.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — ровным голосом спрашивает он.

— Ничего. Просто ты казался слишком сосредоточенным на Этой Женщине. Настоящее чудо, что тебе удалось обратить внимание на что-то еще в помещении. Или на кого-нибудь еще, — он знает, что это звучит горько и мелочно, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Он отбрасывает ногой яблоко, от греха подальше, прежде чем снова украдкой бросает взгляд на Джона, спокойно наблюдающего за ним, с легкой улыбкой в уголках рта, которая морщит кожу вокруг глаз. Шерлок сердито смотрит на него. С какой стати он улыбается?

— Ты злишься, что у тебя не было возможности поговорить с Ирэн? — мягко спрашивает он.

Шерлок насмешливо фыркает. _Конечно, Ирэн. По имени. Как оригинально_.

— Да, — соглашается он, потому что это часть правды, хотя и не главная проблема.

— Я расскажу тебе все, что она сказала. Я кое-что записал, Лестрейд тоже. Она была довольно откровенна насчет того парня, которого мы встретили вместе с ней, человека-в-шляпе. Его зовут Моран, Себастьян Моран. Он был полковником в армии, получил ранение в Египте. Представлен к награде. Аристократ и какой-то лорд, отец имеет место в Палате лордов, что-то в этом роде. Очевидно, они с Ирэн были в отношениях, пока она не разорвала их, что он плохо воспринял. Похоже, Моран из ревнивых. Для нее это не было чем-то серьезным, по крайней мере, так она сказала. Она познакомилась с ним в Лондоне и наслаждалась его ухаживаниями, потому что они включали в себя множество предметов роскоши и знакомств с людьми, которые знают других людей. Но вскоре, по ее словам, устала от него и его собственничества, потому что он начал следовать за ней повсюду, куда бы она ни пошла. Мы спросили ее и о Дженнифер Уилсон, и она призналась, что знала ее через Джима и его группу. Она казалась по-настоящему опечалена ее смертью, о которой узнала от Джима лишь сегодняшним вечером, поэтому и выбрала ту песню. Я не знаю, были ли они с Дженни подругами, но в те несколько раз, когда они встречались, они, похоже, хорошо ладили. У них схожий юмор, сказала Ирэн, и похожий вкус на мужчин.

Садясь рядом с Джоном, потому что это действительно интересно и достаточно, чтобы отвлечь его от собственных запутанных чувств, Шерлок криво усмехается.

— И в самом деле, похожий вкус на мужчин, — замечает он. — Я немного поболтал с мистером или лордом Мораном около здания, после того как он забрал свою машину. Он тоже знал Дженнифер Уилсон. Очевидно, у них был короткий роман. Одна из женщин «на стороне», как сказала Адлер.

— Черт возьми, правда? — удивленно спрашивает Джон. — Что еще он сказал?

— Ничего особенного, помимо оскорблений и угроз. Я спросил его о той ночи, когда умерла Дженни. Есть большая вероятность, что он был последним, кто видел ее живой. Серебристый «Бентли» — его машина. Он был за рулем этой машины сегодня, и, вероятно, воскресным вечером. Я узнал эту шляпу. Кроме того, он много курит, и, хотя я, к сожалению, не сохранил пепел, тот, что мы нашли на дороге, для сравнения, я почти уверен, что он от его сигарет.

Джон смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Что произошло после того, как ты сообщил ему о ее смерти? Он произвел впечатление, что знал об этом?

— Нет, он казался шокированным, но тут же снова занял оборонительную позицию. Когда я предложил ему поговорить с полицией, он резко уехал, чуть не задавив меня. Я гнался за ним на велосипеде так долго, как только мог, чтобы узнать, в каком направлении он уедет. Потерял его на дороге там, где она начинает взбираться вверх. Он направился в сторону Бакингема, но, возможно, позже повернул. Однако я больше не видел его машины, когда вернулся в город, надеясь узнать, как вы справились с Этой Женщиной. К сожалению, вы оба уже ушли.

Он бросает на Джона укоризненный взгляд, тот смущенно потирает затылок.

— Да, мне очень жаль. Я должен был оставить сообщение или что-то в этом роде. Поговорив с Ирэн и увидев, что уже поздно, мы спросили ее, есть ли у нее комната в городе. Она сказала, что предпочитает вернуться в Лондон. Первоначально она собиралась пойти с Мораном и провести ночь у него, но в этот вечер ей не хотелось его видеть. На самом деле, даже при том, что она сделала вид, что может справиться с ним, я думаю, она была благодарна за наше вмешательство. Поэтому я съездил на велосипеде на станцию, посмотреть, когда прибудет последний поезд, а затем вернулся и, Грег, — детектив-инспектор Лестрейд — и я сопроводили ее на вокзал. До ее отъезда оставалось немного времени, поэтому мы провели полчаса в «Бараньей лопатке», выпили еще по стаканчику. Они оба — хорошая компания. Ну, а потом я подождал, пока они с Грегом сядут в поезд, и поехал домой на велосипеде. Прости, что тебе пришлось ехать дважды.

Шерлок чувствует, что не может смотреть на него прямо сейчас, хотя признает, что если бы наблюдал более внимательно, то заметил бы отсутствие губной помады и общий порядок в одежде. От Джона пахнет самим собой, а не довольно сильными духами Адлер («Шанель»?), след которых, несомненно, остался бы на нем, если бы они были близки. Конечно, он мог бы помыться и стереть следы их свидания, но нет, от него все еще пахнет потом и мылом миссис Тернер, немного дымом от сигарет и пивом из танцевального зала и гостиницы в городе. Шерлок чувствует, как загорелись от стыда уши. Его ревность была беспочвенна. Он выставил себя полным дураком.

— Лестрейд собирается заняться Мораном и постарается разузнать о нем побольше. И вообще, какие у нас планы на завтра? Ты сказал что-то о Кенте и о вождении?

— Если я получу отгул на работе, мы займемся поисками пропавших сообщений, — кивает Шерлок, выведенный вопросом из задумчивости.

— Отлично! — возбужденно кивает Джон, проводят рукой по волосам, стряхивая с них мотылька, и вдруг улыбается сам себе, слыша музыку. Быстрая, живая мелодия, немного скрипучая из граммофона, доносится из-за деревьев. — Гленн Миллер, да? Не знал, что наши хозяйки слушают такую музыку, — комментирует Джон, притопывая ногами в такт. — Джим и его «Fix-Its играли» ее сегодня. Кажется, она называется — «Жизнь идет на вечеринку». Не плохая. Однако, бедный Джим. Он и правда выглядел потрясенным после нашего разговора. Я думаю, Дженни ему действительно нравилась.

Шерлок задумчиво кивает, осторожно наблюдая за Джоном. Тот выглядит расслабленным и счастливым, слегка улыбается и кивает в такт музыке. Внезапно слегка хмурится, и Шерлок замечает, что Джон украдкой бросает на него взгляд. Шерлок быстро отводит глаза, сердце вдруг забилось так громко, что он уверен, что Джон слышит его стук и видит, как бьется пульс на шее. Он замечает, как близко они сидят на узкой скамейке, их ноги и плечи почти соприкасаются. Он чувствует тепло, исходящее от тела Джона. В горле вдруг пересохло и стало тяжело глотать.

Джон, кажется, тоже заметил перемену в поведении Шерлока. Он вновь смотрит на него, на этот раз не скрываясь, и уголок его рта приподнимается в мягкой, но теплой улыбке. А потом поднимается на ноги и оказывается перед Шерлоком, протягивая руку в приглашении. Шерлок моргает, смотрит на руку и снова моргает.

Джон раздраженно вздыхает.

— Ты идешь? — мягко спрашивает он.

Шерлок смотрит на него снизу вверх.

— Иду? — хрипит он. Его горло настолько чертовски сухо, что он, кажется, не может произнести и слова. — Куда?

— Сюда, ко мне. На танец.

Шерлок уверен, что смотрит на Джона как полный идиот.

— Танец? Здесь? Сейчас?

— Ага. Здесь и сейчас. Если ты не против.

Шерлок все еще смотрит на него.

— Почему?

— Потому что мы здесь, и мы не настолько устали, чтобы заснуть, — фыркает Джон. — Потому что сегодня прекрасная ночь, и играет хорошая музыка, и мне хочется танцевать, и Хэтти немного мала для этого, а ты здесь, и потому что я знаю из достоверных источников, что ты втайне наслаждаешься танцами, хотя и стараешься держать рот на замке про это умение, и что, кроме того, у тебя хорошо получается. А теперь вставайте, мистер Холмс, и дайте мне ваши чертовы руки.

От строгой команды (произнесенной в шутку и с дразнящим подтекстом) Шерлок поднимается на ноги. Он чувствует себя странно легким и плывущим. Это невообразимо. Весь обмен репликами был нереален. Джон хочет потанцевать с ним? _С ним_ , правда? Должно быть, это игра его разума или лунного света. Может быть, он спит. Но нет, Джон хватает его за несопротивляющуюся руку и тянет дальше под яблони, чтобы не мешалась скамейка. Прикосновение и ощущение, что его тянут, достаточно реальны. Джон кладет правую руку на спину Шерлока возле его лопаток, подталкивая, чтобы тот положил левую на его правое предплечье, в то время как правая рука Шерлока легко лежит в левой Джона. Шерлок тяжело сглатывает, глядя себе под ноги.

— Расслабься, — бормочет Джон, успокаивающе поглаживая спину. Его рука очень теплая. Шерлок надеется, что его собственные руки не слишком потные. В голосе Джона он слышит улыбку и тихое ободрение. Почему это его не беспокоит? Это запрещено. Они оба мужчины, они не должны танцевать, особенно в обстановке, которая имеет все признаки романтической: уединение, лунный свет, сад, музыка. Но Джон, кажется, совершенно спокоен. Шерлоку интересно, делал ли он это раньше. Не _танцы_ с другим мужчиной, возможно, но... ну... другие вещи. С мужчиной. Делал? Он понимает, что подобные мысли не улучшают его положение, и без того скомпрометированное внезапной близостью и прикосновением Джона. Его лицо, должно быть, пылает, а сердце бьется так быстро и дико, что он убежден — Джон это заметил.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Джон, слегка покачиваясь в такт, ожидая подходящего момента, чтобы начать танцевать.

Шерлок умудряется кивнуть, украдкой взглянув на Джона из-под полуприкрытых век. Тот ослепительно улыбается и, словно по команде, плавным движением уводит Шерлока прочь. Шерлок почти вскрикивает от неожиданности, но потом обнаруживает, что тоже улыбается и сжимает Джона немного крепче, и они танцуют, танцуют, и Шерлоку нравится каждый момент. Это отличается от неуклюжих уроков танцев в школе, где он выступал в роли девочки для мальчиков, которые даже не хотели прикасаться к нему. Это также отличается от тех нескольких раз, когда он танцевал в официальной обстановке, чтобы приблизиться к свидетелям или просто, ну, потанцевать с незнакомцами. Но сейчас, вот каким всегда должен быть танец. Несмотря на разный рост и неровную, усыпанную яблоками землю, они хорошо подходят друг другу. Джон, безусловно, имеет больше опыта, когда это касается танцев, и Шерлок в кои-то веки наслаждается тем, что его ведут, держат и кружат. Вскоре оба тяжело дышат, но это не имеет значения. Мелодия заканчивается и начинается другая, и они просто продолжают.

Во время одного дикого пассажа Джон поскальзывается на яблоке. Шерлок ловит его, и Джон лукаво улыбается ему, очевидно, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на то, что он вплотную прижимается к телу Шерлока (Шерлок тоже не возражает).

— Упс, — бормочет Джон, снова отступая на шаг, а потом смеется и разворачивает Шерлока в другой поворот, и тому кажется, что его сердце выпрыгивает из груди. Он теряет всякое представление о времени. Они могли танцевать так часами, днями. Он не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось. Отдаленно он отмечает, что даже не испытывает искушения делать какие-либо выводы о Джоне: то, как он двигается, как выглядит вблизи, о его запахе, ощущение бицепса через ткань рукава рубашки и его руки, сжимающей руку Шерлока. На данный момент мозг Шерлок успокоился. Тело взяло верх, он чувствует себя в раю, ощущает облегчение и спокойствие, достигаемое ранее только с помощью наркотиков.

Однако слишком скоро, когда пластинка подходит к концу, музыка стихает. Шерлок глубоко вздыхает, готовясь к разъединению и возвращению в реальность. Но тут, либо миссис Хадсон, либо миссис Тернер делает изумительную вещь: они меняют пластинку Гленна Миллера на один из своих любимых сборников Айвора Новелло. Вновь играет музыка, но теперь она медленная, сладостная и сентиментальная _(до зубной боли,_ думает Шерлок _, но кого это волнует)._

Джон бросает быстрый взгляд в сторону дома, затем снова смотрит на Шерлока и поднимает бровь, то ли в приглашении, то ли в вызове, Шерлок не уверен. Он просто кивает, потому что не хочет, чтобы их танец заканчивался. И Джон, видимо, тоже, потому что он улыбается и подходит немного ближе к своему партнеру. Рука на спине Шерлока притягивает того плотнее, и вскоре они уже танцуют медленный фокстрот, а кто-то поет о том, как подарить кому-то океан, горы и звездный свет4. Шерлок думает, что ему ничего из этого не нужно. Он доволен, что до этого достаточно редко бывало в его жизни.

Глядя на Джона, он чувствует, как бьется его сердце. Доктор закрыл глаза и улыбается. Шерлок гадает, о чем (или о ком) он думает. Может быть, о покойной невесте? Или о другом мужчине, с которым он танцевал давным-давно? Голова Джона наклоняется вперед, пока не упирается в плечо Шерлока, и на короткое мгновение Шерлок позволяет себе зарыться носом в волосы Джона и вдохнуть их аромат. Затем Джон шевелится и немного отступает назад, поднимая голову и моргая, глядя на Шерлока.

— Извини, — бормочет он слегка охрипшим голосом. — Меня немного занесло. Много приятных воспоминаний, связанных с этой песней, — добавляет Джон задумчиво, но не вдается в подробности.

— Все в порядке, — отвечает Шерлок таким же хриплым и немного дрожащим голосом. Потому что так оно и есть. Все хорошо, пока длится эта ночь, струится лунный свет и играет музыка.

Но, по-видимому, Джон уже вернулся в реальность. Песня заканчивается, и, хотя певец продолжает другую, Джон мягко высвобождается из объятий Шерлока.

— Полагаю теперь, наверное, мне надо немного поспать, — говорит он почти извиняющимся тоном. — Завтра трудный день, да? С поездкой в Кент и всем остальным.

Шерлок кивает, проводя рукой по волосам.

— Да, пожалуй, на сегодня хватит.

Джон криво улыбается. Он протягивает руку и проводит ладонью вниз по руке Шерлока, и то, что могло бы быть мужественным, дружеским хлопком по плечу, превращается в совершенно другой жест. Шерлок чувствует, как по коже бегут мурашки.

— Спасибо за танец, Шерлок, — говорит Джон с серьезным взглядом, который, однако, не сочетается с улыбкой на лице.

— Не за что, — отвечает Шерлок, внутренне съеживаясь от того, как официально звучит его голос. — В любое время, — добавляет он, компенсируя формальность и заставляя Джона улыбнуться, теперь уже и глазами.

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

— Спокойной ночи, Джон.

Шерлок наблюдает, как тот направляется к дому. Глубоко вздыхает, делает несколько шагов к скамейке и опускается на нее, упираясь локтями в колени и зарываясь руками в волосы. _Черт возьми._ _Или, скорее, дерьмо, возбуждение и ни хрена._ Как будто все было недостаточно сложно, и вот он идет и попадает в ту же ловушку, что и остальное жалкое человечество, после того как ему удалось успешно избегать ее всю свою жизнь. Теперь его хорошо и по-настоящему поимели (ладно, что ж, интересный выбор слова). Потому что это уже невозможно отрицать. Он окончательно и бесповоротно влюбился в Джона Ватсона. Проклятье.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — «Для меня ты самая красивая («Bei Mir Bist Du Schön») — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xe2UXccid40  
> У этой песни интересная история — http://www.cultin.ru/singles-bajj-mir-bistu-shejjn 
> 
> Примечания переводчика: 
> 
> 1 — Schmiss — дуэльные шрамы рассматривались как «знак чести» с 1825 года. Известные так же, как «шрамы Менсура», «шрам бахвальства», «Schmitte» или «Renommierschmiss», были популярны среди верхнего класса австрийцев и немцев, занимавшихся академическим фехтованием в начале 20 века.
> 
> 2 — Умла́ут, умля́ут (нем. Umlaut — перегласовка) — фонетическое явление сингармонизма в некоторых германских, кельтских, а также уральских и алтайских языках (например, казахском, уйгурском), заключающееся в изменении артикуляции и тембра гласных: частичная или полная ассимиляция предыдущего гласного последующему, обычно — коренного гласного гласному окончания (суффикса или флексии).  
> В немецком языке гласная, подверженная умлауту, палатализируется под влиянием переднего гласного (i или e) в последующем слоге. Исторически, кроме переднего умлаута, имел место также задний (или велярный) умлаут — ассимиляция под влиянием заднего гласного u. Для обозначения изменённой гласной в современном написании используется диакритический знак умлаут:  
> — ä — как э  
> — ö — положение языка как при э, а губ — как при о  
> — ü — положение языка как при и, а губ — как при у
> 
> 3 — Родстер — так именуются 2-местные спортивные автомобили, оснащенные мягкой или жесткой съемной крышей. Это довольно неоднозначный вариант кузова, так как в первой половине 20-го века он был востребован, после чего был забыт и возрожден снова, но уже по маркетинговым соображениям.
> 
> 4 — Текст песни и перевод, упомянутый Автором в самом начале — https://muztext.com/lyrics/ivor-novello-i-can-give-you-the-starlight


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Переводчика: все произведения, упомянутые в главе, можно послушать по ссылкам, данным в примечаниях.
> 
> В первый раз решила дать карту маршрута и какие-то привязки к местности. Возможно покажется интересным проследить, как продвигались Шерлок и Джон от вокзала Юстон до Рассел-сквера:)
> 
> Прошу прощения, за корявость, на данный момент это лучшее, что я смогла сделать. Буду совершенствоваться.

В конце концов, запись заканчивается, и в саду воцаряется тишина, нарушаемая лишь тихим уханьем совы вдалеке и шелестом ветра в кронах деревьев. Шерлок не знает, как долго он сидит на скамейке, обхватив голову руками, пытаясь смириться с фактом эмоциональной заинтересованности. Он, Шерлок Холмс, который до сих пор считал себя выше остального жалкого человечества, поддался тому же химическому дефекту, что и любой влюбленный дурак с незапамятных времен. Это невыносимо. Это... странным образом чудесно.

Возможно, он сможет, по крайней мере, исследовать вопрос предметно: следить за собой и записывать изменения, происходящие с его разумом и телом, когда Джон Ватсон находится поблизости. К настоящему времени он отмечал трепет в области живота и учащенное сердцебиение. Тахикардия, так это называется? Это вообще научно или что-то прямо из романа Джейн Остин? И с какой стати он до сих пор не удалил Джейн Остин? Ее произведения едва ли имеют отношение к его работе — ни здесь, в Блетчли, ни в Лондоне. Или нет, погодите, он ведь читал какие-то ее работы, но это _было_ для дела. Якобы вновь обнаружен, ранее украденный, [первый черновик «Эммы»](https://ibb.co/XZg8cB3)1, который он забрал у предполагаемого грабителя. Документ, разумеется, оказался поддельным. Не те чернила, не та бумага, хотя манера написания была искусно подделана и выглядела почти как настоящая. В общем, интересное дело.

 _Сейчас это не важно_ , решает он _. Но тахикардия — да, определенно. К несчастью. И затрудненное дыхание тоже. Скорее всего, и расширение зрачков. Потребуется зеркало, чтобы проверить. Ощущение тепла, даже легкая потливость, особенно на ладонях и вокруг воротника рубашки._

С потрясением, посылающим еще одну волну тепла по телу, он задается вопросом, имеет ли его беспрецедентное эмоциональное состояние какие-либо негативные последствия для его умственных способностей. Он начинает мысленно перечислять периодическую таблицу элементов, включая некоторые изотопы. Затем он считает до ста по-гречески и перечисляет приблизительно знаки числа π, после запятой. К своему облегчению, он не замечает серьезного ухудшения. Вздыхает. По крайней мере, влюбленность еще не сделала его полным идиотом.

Наоборот, он чувствует себя ожившим, полным сил. Разве во время вчерашней смены он не мог работать быстро и эффективно даже находясь рядом с Джоном? Ну и что с того, что его глаза время от времени останавливались на нем, а мысли — еще чаще. Он выполнил свою задачу и, кроме того, добился некоторого прогресса в расшифровке загадочного послания Дженнифер Уилсон. Если он сможет оставаться эмоционально заинтересованным на минимальном уровне, разве он не сможет функционировать, несмотря на то, что влюблен? Нормальные люди, кажется, тоже справляются с этим, не так ли? С какой стати ему, единственному в мире консультирующему детективу, не справиться с этой задачей?

Глубоко вздохнув, он выпрямляется, потягивается, затем поворачивается на скамейке и смотрит в сторону комнаты Джона. Там темно, но под полуприкрытым затемнителем виднеется открытое окно. Белая кружевная занавеска колышется, как призрачная рука, слегка покачиваясь на ветру, и манит Шерлока. Он смотрит на нее некоторое время и сглатывает. Любить — это одно. Он считает, что ему удалось достичь гармонии со своими новыми обстоятельствами (или, по крайней мере, перемирия между мозгом и сердцем). В теории. Пока Джона нет рядом, Шерлок убедил себя, что может продолжать свою работу на уровне, удовлетворяющем как его самого, так и его работодателей. Но контактировать с Джоном, встречаться с ним утром, смотреть ему в глаза, разговаривать с ним, возможно, даже прикасаться к нему... Шерлок понятия не имеет, как он будет вести себя в таких ситуациях. В его жизни не было прецедентов, и в этот раз он хотел бы, чтобы так и оставалось, хотя бы для того, чтобы предоставить ему немного более твердую почву для ожиданий. Вот так он парит легко и свободно, вроде этой чертовой занавески наверху.

Он вздыхает и откидывается на спинку скамьи, понимая, что его хорошо и по-настоящему поимели. К счастью, не в буквальном смысле. Хотя это потенциально возможно… _Нет_ , твердо говорит он себе. _Не думай в этом направлении_. Такого рода мысли грозят открыть абсолютно новый и чудовищно глубокий ящик Пандоры, и Шерлок решительно не хочет иметь с ними дело прямо сейчас. Физические аспекты всей этой любовной дилеммы до сих пор интересовали его еще меньше, чем эмоциональные. Женщины никогда не привлекали его, да и мужчины, в общем-то говоря, тоже. Однако, если быть до конца честным с самим собой, был один странный случай, когда его взгляд задержался на красивой мужской фигуре. Значит ли это, что он гомосексуалист? Он вообще испытывает влечение? До сих пор одна только мысль об активном участии в каких-либо сексуальных контактах приводила его в ужас и, откровенно говоря, пугала. Итак, он... что? Немного гей, а в остальном — не заинтересован? Похоже, так оно и есть. Он не уверен, есть ли для этого термин, и его это вообще не беспокоит. Дело в том, что включение Джона в уравнение полностью меняет ситуацию. Или нет? Возможно, пришло время в конце концов заглянуть в тот ящик. Ну, хотя бы вполглаза. Он все еще в любой момент сможет вновь закрыть крышку и даже запечатать, если на то будут причины. На крайний случай просто придавить ее книгой потяжелее.

Итак... он влюблен в Джона. Хочет проводить с ним время, любит его остроумие, его «сухой», немного черный юмор, его заботу и сострадание, его надежность и уверенность. И его внешность. И его запах. И ощущение его рук на теле. Да, но ведь _это_ физическое влечение, ведь так? Шерлок чувствует, как учащается его сердцебиение, просто представляя себе это, заново переживая те моменты, когда Джон кружил его в своих объятиях. Да, в самом деле. Его брюки стали немного тесноваты, и он ерзает на скамейке. Интересно. Неужели это пробуждается давно дремлющее либидо? Хочет ли он, чтобы оно пробудилось? В течение многих лет он испытывал облегчение от того, что оно едва проявлялось, а если и проявлялось, то он мог справиться с этим быстро и эффективно, и к тому же без необходимости привлечения другого человека. А теперь? Хочет ли он Джона в этом качестве? В сексуальном плане? Мысль о том, что придется прикасаться к кому-то еще или, что еще хуже, чтобы к нему прикасались, всегда приводила Шерлока в ужас. Но с Джоном... это действительно может быть приятно.

Танцы были на удивление хороши, и даже если честно, возбуждающие. Он получил огромное удовольствие и был очень огорчен, когда все закончилось. Сможет ли он вынести бóльшее проявление привязанности Джона? Больше касаний? Может быть, поцелуи? Он поймал себя на том, что улыбается, как идиот, при одной только мысли об этом. _Ах... хорошо, а вот и ответ на вопрос. Прикосновения и, вероятно, поцелуи — определенно да. Джон выглядит так, будто он хорош в этом._ Шерлок говорит себе, что он это вычислил. Но захочет ли он поцеловать Шерлока? Вот тут-то все и становится по-настоящему трудным. Если не считать того факта, что Шерлок... что ж, это Шерлок, существует неоспоримая проблема, бросающая тень на любые потенциальные романтические отношения с Джоном, а именно — печальный факт, что они оба мужчины.

Джон показал, что готов время от времени нарушать правила. Он даже, кажется, наслаждается этим, несмотря на то, что привык к строгой иерархии и субординации ( _возможно,_ размышляет Шерлок, _это и есть причина его восхитительно бунтарской жилки_ ). Но будет ли Джон действовать незаконно до такой степени, что может за это отправиться в тюрьму? Возможно, он и рискнул бы ради себя, но только не в случае, убежден Шерлок, если бы своими действиями Джон принес несчастье другому человеку. Если только этот человек не даст понять, что ему все равно, что он такой же безрассудный, как и Джон... Тогда есть реальная возможность, что Джон пойдет на это. Более того, легкость, с которой он пригласил Шерлока на танец, и задумчивое выражение его лица, намекавшее на воспоминания о прошлом любовнике, возможно, даже мужчине, кажется, указывают на... как это называла миссис Хадсон, когда говорила о своей школьной подруге? Ах, да, она оказалась «играющей за обе команды». Джон Ватсон тоже склонен к этому? У Шерлока есть определенные подозрения, основанные на поведении и некоторых замечаниях, произнесенных Джоном. Но он не может быть уверен. Ему нужно больше данных, и он клянется, что в будущем будет следить за ним еще более внимательно.

Тем не менее даже если Джона привлекают и женщины, и мужчины, остается большой вопрос, привлечет ли его Шерлок. Послужной список Шерлока в этом отношении не очень хорош. Что ж, есть Молли, которая влюблена в него, но Шерлок считает, что она очарована не столько его внешностью и, конечно же, не его личностью, а скорее интеллектом. Что нормально. Он ценит эту свою черту выше всех остальных, и, безусловно, это многое говорит и о Молли. В каком-то смысле то, что она чувствует к нему, должно быть своего рода восхищением, и это лестно. Но она любит его не как личность, а, скорее, как идею чего-то, к чему она сама стремится. Она впустую тратит время на своей нынешней должности, и сама могла бы стать отличным дешифровщиком, вместо того чтобы обрекать себя на работу простым клерком. Она амбициозна, а Шерлок и все, что он воплощает — это то, к чему нужно стремиться.

Кроме Молли, он не знает никого, кто когда-либо проявлял к нему хоть малейший романтический или даже откровенно сексуальный интерес. Его необычная внешность в сочетании с грубой и предельной честностью и резким характером обычно заботилась о потенциальных поклонниках, отталкивая даже самых смелых кандидатов. Блетчли-Парк — первое место, где люди действительно позволяют ему работать с ними и всерьез ценят его вклад. Несмотря на первоначальные опасения по поводу своей работы здесь, вызванные негодованием от того, что ему пришлось покинуть любимый Лондон, он вынужден признать, что ему тут нравится. Он любит свою работу, — по крайней мере, большую часть времени — и пользуется искренним одобрением коллег. Он не зашел бы так далеко, чтобы назвать кого-то из них друзьями, кроме Молли, возможно. Но они терпимы, и они не только терпят его, но и действительно ценят его вклад. А еще есть его хозяйки, настоящие ангелы, хотя и очень болтливые, а иногда и чересчур нянчащиеся. Если кто-то и любит его, пусть не романтически, а скорее по-матерински, так это они.

Мяукающий звук рядом с его ногами возвещает о возвращении Хэтти. Шерлок подхватывает ее и усаживает к себе на колени.

— И ты тоже. Ты меня действительно любишь, да? Даже если потому, что я единственный идиот, который постоянно тебя гладит.

Хэтти мурлычет и трется головой о его подбородок, что Шерлок воспринимает как согласие.

— Миссис Хадсон и миссис Тернер приняли меня почти как своего сына, — тихо говорит он кошке. Хэтти некоторое время ходит по кругу, а потом успокаивается, подталкивая его руку, чтобы он продолжал ее гладить.

— И неудивительно, учитывая то, что случилось с сыном миссис Тернер. — Шерлок задумчиво гладит кошку по спине. — Я ведь не настолько невыносим, раз они любят меня, да?

Хэтти издает тихое мяуканье и разминает его бедра когтями. Шерлок убирает ее лапы со своих ног, переворачивает на спину, и расчесывает ей мех под подбородком.

— Как ты думаешь, Джону я тоже нравлюсь?

Хэтти зевает и облизывает ему руку.

— Что это за ответ? — выражает недовольство Шерлок, а потом ухмыляется, замечая, что ведет себя нелепо и глупо. То, что мысли о Джоне делают с ним...

— Он танцевал со мной и, более того, сам спровоцировал это. Даже медленный танец, — говорит он кошке. — Никто не стал бы этого делать, если бы хотя бы немного не любил. То есть, он прикоснулся ко мне, добровольно. Или, может быть, он жалел меня. И все же, зачем ему это делать? Жалость подразумевает заботу, не так ли? Да, но ведь он же врач. Забота — это его профессия, и, возможно, это есть и в характере Джона, иначе он не выбрал бы ее. Есть ли равнодушные врачи? Должны быть. Почему это так ужасно сложно? Я уверен, что для вас, кошек, все гораздо проще.

Он берет Хэтти на руки и поднимает ее на уровень глаз. Она смотрит на него в ответ, безвольно повиснув в его руках, а потом начинает вырываться, требуя, чтобы ее отпустили. Что Шерлок и делает.

— Спасибо за помощь, — ворчит он, когда она надменно удаляется.

Шерлок тоже медленно поднимается на ноги. Уже поздно, полночь давно миновала, и в ночном воздухе начинает ощущаться прохлада. Более того, сидя здесь в темноте, он вряд ли сможет понять, как относится к нему Джон Ватсон. Подавив зевок, он потягивается и, бросив последний взгляд на темный сад, — луна сместилась и скрылась за облаками — Шерлок возвращается в дом.

Его хозяйки тоже ушли спать. В доме темно и тихо, когда Шерлок крадется вверх по лестнице в ванную, чтобы воспользоваться туалетом, а также ополоснуться по-быстрому и почистить зубы. Потом он поддается искушению и останавливается перед закрытой дверью Джона и даже очень нежно проводит пальцами по крашеному дереву. Затем он обзывает себя идиотом и сентиментальным дураком и спешит в свою комнату, чтобы Джон не услышал его и не обнаружил, как он заискивает перед дверью в его комнату, как влюбленный неженка, в которого он превращается.

В комнате темно, светонепроницаемая занавеска задернута. Он поднимает ее и распахивает ставни, проветривая комнату. Некоторое время он стоит у окна, внимательно прислушиваясь, пытаясь уловить какой-нибудь звук из соседней комнаты. Но оттуда ничего не доносится. Похоже, Джон мирно спит и храпит не так громко, чтобы Шерлок мог его услышать. Он вздыхает и ругает себя за это, но не может не представлять, как мог бы выглядеть Джон во сне. Неожиданно он вспоминает, что действительно видел его в таком состоянии, и у него есть доказательства. Достав рисунок из блокнота, он подходит к окну и смотрит на него в тусклом свете звезд, чувствуя, как вновь охватывает тепло. Даже если Джон будет относиться к нему только как к другу, и между ними никогда не будет чего-то большего, — как и должно быть, он не хочет навлечь на Джона неприятности, предлагая незаконные отношения, — у него всегда будет это — рисунок и воспоминание о его создании, о том, как он изучал черты Джона так близко, что верит, — они навсегда запечатлены в его разуме, помещены и закрыты в специальной комнате, которая теперь зарезервирована для Джона.

Вернув рисунок в блокнот, он, наконец, готов ко сну, и засыпает на удивление быстро. Ему удается проспать около часа, когда его будит резкий звук. Пошатываясь, он садится, трет глаза и прислушивается. Он не уверен, было ли это частью сна, но прозвучало почти как крик, приглушенный подушкой или чем-то таким. Его подозрение, что звук донесся из комнаты Джона, подтверждается, когда он слышит скрип пружин кровати, за которым следуют шаги и глухой стук закрываемого окна. Снова шаги. Дверь Джона открывается, и раздается негромкое ругательство, когда, по-видимому, Джон проезжает ногой по ковру, покрывающему часть пола в коридоре и который, как известно, скользкий.

Не в силах сдержать любопытство, Шерлок встает и направляется к двери, приоткрывая ее. Прихрамывая, Джон, в пижамных штанах и хлопчатобумажной майке, направляется в ванную, выглядя растрепанным. Он даже не потрудился надеть халат. На левом плече виден шрам. Он гораздо меньше, чем спереди, но также указывает на признаки замедленного заживления из-за инфекции. Волосы у Джона на голове кое-где торчат дыбом. Он шаркает в ванную, не включая свет. Шерлок слышит, как он пользуется туалетом, а затем моет руки и, вероятно, лицо, судя по тому, как долго течет вода.

Шерлок быстро закрывает дверь, слыша, как возвращается Джон, чтобы тот его не увидел. Однако он недостаточно быстр, потому что раздается тихий стук в дверь, когда он успевает отступить всего на несколько шагов. Чувствуя, как потеплело лицо, с колотящимся где-то в горле сердцем, он открывает дверь, смущенный тем, что его застукали. Джон, однако, не выглядит обеспокоенным этим. Он действительно выглядит измученным: мешки под глазами заметны еще больше, чем обычно, а бледное лицо резко выделяется на фоне сумрака коридора. Его волосы в беспорядке, несмотря на вялую попытку укротить их с помощью воды, используя пальцы в качестве гребня.

Он смотрит на Шерлока и откашливается. Однако его голос все равно звучит хрипло, когда он произносит:

— Извини, что разбудил тебя. Мне приснился еще один кошмар. Совсем не из приятных. Прости. Стены и в самом деле тонкие. — Джон выглядит таким же неловким и смущенным, как и Шерлок. — Мне жаль, — пожимает он плечами.

— Да, стены тонкие, — кивает Шерлок. — Но это не проблема. Я очень чутко сплю. Птицы все равно скоро бы меня разбудили.

— Ты вообще мало спишь, да? — Джон наклоняет голову, изучая его.

Шерлок качает головой.

— Спать скучно, — отвечает он, пытаясь, пошутить. И это работает. Джон слабо улыбается.

— Так же как есть и дышать, верно? Как жаль, что это необходимо для человеческого существования.

— Действительно. Пустая трата времени. Явный недостаток в человеческой инженерии.

Джон широко улыбается, и сердце Шерлока подпрыгивает.

— Что еще ты считаешь пустой тратой времени?

— Большое количество вещей, к сожалению.

— Да, могу себе представить, — говорит он, сощуривая глаза, заставляя Шерлока нахмуриться. И что это значит? Он уже собирается спросить, когда Джон глубоко вздыхает. — Ну ладно, не хочу тебя задерживать. Надо попытаться снова заснуть, хотя бы на несколько часов. Во сколько мы должны быть в Парке?

— В восемь, — отвечает Шерлок, не желая, чтобы он уходил. — Тебе... эм... нужно воды или может чай? — неловко спрашивает он, вспоминая, что голос Джона все еще звучит хрипло.

— Нет, я только что выпил воды из-под крана. — Джон откашливается и сглатывает, но качает головой. — Все нормально. Но... спасибо. Я не хочу тебя задерживать. Впереди долгий день, и даже если спать скучно, ты должен...

— Я действительно не против, — выпаливает Шерлок, прерывая его и внутренне ругая себя за то, что так нетерпелив. — Если тебе трудно заснуть после кошмара, а твое поведение указывает на то, что это так, я знаю кое-что, что поможет.

Джон хмурится, но смотрит с любопытством.

— Только не говори мне, что ты придумал какое-то снотворное из тех маринованных тварей, которых держишь на своих, и моих, полках.

Шерлок тихо смеется.

— У меня здесь нет подходящего оборудования, для достижения этой цели, — скромно отвечает он. — Я как раз собирался предложить поиграть тебе. Ты сказал, что хочешь послушать мою игру на скрипке. Я уже полностью проснулся, — на самом деле, я почти не спал. Вряд ли я засну в ближайшее время. Ты будешь ворочаться в постели и это не даст мне уснуть. Так что я могу сыграть и для тебя, если хочешь.

Джон выглядит заинтригованным, но бросает недоверчивый взгляд вниз на лестницу.

— Миссис Тернер и миссис Хадсон не будут возражать, если ты начнешь играть посреди ночи?

— Они крепко спят, их спальни находятся на другой стороне дома, а между нами толстые несущие стены. И они привыкли к тому, что я рано прихожу и ухожу, а также сочиняю музыку, когда не могу заснуть и нуждаюсь в отвлечении, чтобы успокоить свои мысли. Обычно они не возражают, если слышат меня, до тех пор, пока я играю что-то приличное и не слишком диссонирующее.

— Очень хорошо, маэстро. Давай послушаем, что ты можешь сыграть, — кивает Джон, задумывается на мгновение.

Шерлок лучезарно улыбается ему, прежде чем успевает себя остановить. Ворвавшись в свою комнату и накинув халат, он хватает скрипичный футляр и идет к комнате Джона, останавливаясь в дверях. Джон тоже надел халат и стоит спиной к окну — темный силуэт на фоне залитого звездным светом сада, виднеющегося сквозь светомаскировочную штору. Он откашливается и жестом приглашает Шерлока войти в комнату. Шерлок замечает, как аккуратно разложена его одежда — часть на вешалках, другая сложена на спинке стула. Стол расчищен, с одной стороны — письменные принадлежности, с другой — стопка чего-то, похожего на романы. Джон переставил заспиртованную жабу на подоконник, возможно, чтобы рассмотреть ее при свете у окна. Шерлока это как-то странно тронуло.

— Ну, заходи, — приглашает его Джон. — Я так понимаю, ты знаешь эту комнату?

— Да, я использовал ее как лабораторию, когда она была пуста, — говорит Шерлок, входя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь. Этот жест кажется странно интимным, и он осознает, что его сердцебиение ускорилось. Возможно, ему следовало взять с собой блокнот, чтобы записать наблюдения за поведением своего тела в присутствии Джона. Но ему, конечно, понадобятся обе руки, чтобы играть на скрипке. Придется запомнить и записать их позже.

— А в чем заключались твои эксперименты? — интересуется Джон. — Ты ведь не работал здесь ни над одним делом, да?

— Только с трупами, — признается Шерлок. — Но я слушал курс химии в Кембридже. Я всегда был очарован наукой и начал изучать природные яды, найденные в сельской местности Бакингемшира. Ты удивишься, узнав, что можно найти в живых изгородях, в лесах и на полях. Кроме того, я изучил химическую консистенцию кирпичей, которые здесь производят, и проанализировал образцы почвы и тому подобное. Никогда не знаешь, когда эти вещи могут пригодиться при расследовании убийства.

Джон смотрит на него со странным выражением на лице. Шерлок не уверен, впечатлен ли он или считает его безумцем. Возможно, немного и того, и другого. Наконец Джон тихо смеется.

— Ты совершенно необыкновенный, да? — Бормочет он, словно разговаривая сам с собой. Затем, откашлявшись, он освобождает стул от одежды. — Эм... Присаживайся, пожалуйста. Или ты предпочитаешь стоять? — Джон облизывает губы, глядя на Шерлока, потирает затылок и смущенно улыбается. — Это немного неловко, — говорит он.

Шерлок сглатывает. Да, это неловко. В высшей степени. Он прекрасно осознает, что находится в спальне Джона посреди ночи и что оба они в состоянии, ну, не совсем раздетом, но ни один из них и не одет должным образом. Джон, конечно, привык находиться среди других людей в пижамах и, в какой-то момент своей жизни, принимал посетителей в спальнях, но Шерлок определенно не привык ни к чему из этого. Это новая ситуация в его взрослой жизни. Но, как ни странно, не совсем неприятная.

— Я обычно стою, когда играю.

Джон кивает и делает шаг назад.

— Хорошо, отлично. Прекрасно. Просто… эм… чувствуй тогда себя как дома. Ну, ты и так дома. Располагайся, вот что я имею в виду.

Шерлок бросает на него быстрый взгляд, кладет футляр на стул и открывает. Джон, кажется, нервничает. Почему он нервничает? Он должен только слушать и в конце концов заснуть. Это у Шерлока есть все основания нервничать. Он собирается играть. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он сознательно и добровольно в последний раз играл для публики, и он почти не практиковался в последнее время. Он сомневается, что Джон будет суровым критиком, когда это касается сольных скрипичных выступлений, — конечно, не настолько суровым, как он сам — но также не хочется и разочаровывать его. Он хочет произвести впечатление. Джон только что назвал его необыкновенным. Это слово застряло в груди Шерлока, как теплый тлеющий уголек. Он хочет накормить его еще большей похвалой от Джона, сделать из него искру и пламя.

— Я давно не практиковался, — предупреждает он Джона, подготавливая смычок. Джон улегся на кровать, прислонил подушку к спинке кровати и укрыл ноги одеялом.

— Я уверен, все будет хорошо, — говорит Джон, мягко улыбаясь Шерлоку, когда тот достает скрипку из футляра и начинает ее настраивать.

Шерлок не спешит, решая, что сыграть Джону, и желая снова ощутить скрипку. Хотя его руки и пальцы помнят, как держать инструмент, и наверняка вспомнят, что нужно сделать, чтобы извлечь из него музыку, Шерлок хочет сделать все правильно. Наконец, он удовлетворен настройкой и бросает взгляд на Джона.

— Какие-нибудь особые пожелания?

— Нет, — пожимает плечами Джон. — Во всяком случае, я не знаю, что ты сможешь сыграть. Что-то успокаивающее, было бы неплохо. Не «Полет валькирий»2 или «Кармина Бурана»3. Думаю, что это приведет к обратному эффекту для моих попыток заснуть.

— Совершенно верно, — соглашается Шерлок и не может не добавить: — Во всяком случае, это хоровая пьеса в сопровождении деревянных духовых и ударных инструментов. И «Полет» тоже не был написана для скрипичного соло.

— Я знаю, умник, — ухмыляется ему Джон. — Однако я не мог придумать другого примера быстрой, возбуждающей музыки. Просто сыграй что-нибудь приятное. Может «Зеленые рукава»4, если сможешь. Мне она всегда нравилась.

Шерлок улыбается. Он предчувствовал, что Джон попросит эту вещь.

— Как пожелаешь, — говорит он и начинает играть. Все прошло лучше, чем он думал. Он ясно слышит отсутствие практики, но для ушей Джона его игра кажется вполне нормальной. Он сидит с полузакрытыми глазами, с умиротворенным выражением на лице наблюдая, как Шерлок покачивается в такт музыке.

Когда пьеса закончена, он поднимает голову и хлопает в ладоши.

— Прекрасно, — одобрительно говорит он. — Но я и не ожидал от тебя ничего другого.

От этих слов в груди Шерлока снова разливается тепло. Он кланяется.

— Спасибо. Впервые я услышал эту версию пьесы в _«Толстом рыцаре»_ 5 Ральфа Воан-Уильямса в 1929-ом. Родители повели нас с братом в оперу, чтобы отпраздновать его введение в должность в Уайтхолле. Меня не привлекло пение, но мне понравились инструментальные части.

— « _Толстый Рыцарь»_. Звучит забавно, — посмеивается Джон.

— Это Шекспир, — объясняет Шерлок. — Главный действующее лицо — [Фальстаф](https://ibb.co/2SR9xKy). Эту пьесу еще называют _«Влюбленный сэр Джон»._

Услышав это, лицо Джона принимает странное выражение. Шерлок наблюдает, как он опускает глаза и облизывает губы.

— Как символично, — тихо произносит Джон, словно разговаривая сам с собой.

Шерлок не знает, как отнестись к его словам, пока до него не доходит. Конечно. Теперь это имеет смысл. Грустное выражение лица Джона во время их танца, его задумчивые слова сейчас. Джон влюбился, скорее всего, в Ирэн Адлер, а может быть, в ту самую Мэри, с которой танцевал так энергично и с таким энтузиазмом. Теплое сияние в груди Шерлока рассеивается, оставляя после себя ощущение холода. _Дурак, идиот,_ ругает он себя. Как он мог даже предположить, что Джон, хоть немного, ответит на его отвратительные романтические чувства? Но, с другой стороны, все гораздо проще. Нет опасности, что кто-то из них окажется в тюрьме, если они просто останутся друзьями и коллегами. Не повезло Шерлоку, влюбиться в кого-то недоступного, но он и не ожидал этого. Он смирится с этим, найдет способ справиться со своими чувствами к Джону. Возможно, он будет тосковать какое-то время, пока его рациональный ум не заберет контроль над своенравным сердцем и не восстановится химическое равновесие гормонов. А до тех пор ему просто нужно быть осторожным и не показывать своих чувств. Шерлок верит, что справится. В конце концов, он хороший актер.

Джон прочищает горло, очевидно, осознавая возникшую странную атмосферу.

— Кстати, о Воан-Уильямсе, ты можешь сыграть «Взлетающий жаворонок»6? Это одно из моих любимых произведений.

Шерлок сглатывает.

— Да, — говорит он слегка охрипшим голосом. — Да, могу.

Он вновь поднимает скрипку к плечу и начинает играть. Вскоре он увлекается музыкой, как это часто бывает, когда он полностью погружен в произведение. Именно оно хорошо поддается экспериментам с импрессионистскими элементами. Каденции обладают медитативным качеством. Шерлок играет с закрытыми глазами, его смычок имитирует трепет птичьих крыльев в полете или широкие взмахи пасторального британского пейзажа, который, похоже, предлагает музыка. Он смутно сознает, что не всегда получается сыграть все ноты правильно, но прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как он играл эту пьесу. Однако он не слышит от Джона ни звука протеста. На самом деле, Шерлок вообще не слышит каких-либо звуков от слушателя, но не в состоянии следить за реакцией Джона.

Когда, наконец, пьеса закончена и Шерлок приходит в себя, со стороны Джона доносится сопение. Шерлок поворачивается к нему и видит, что он трет глаза рукавом халата.

— Прости, — говорит Джон немного хрипло. — Эта пьеса всегда меня пробирает. Спасибо, Шерлок.

— Это было не идеально, — наклоняя голову скромно говорит Шерлок.

— Для меня — было, — склонив голову набок и наблюдая за Шерлоком, отвечает Джон.

Они обмениваются долгими взглядами, пока Шерлок, опасаясь, что может выдать себя, не опускает глаза.

— Я бы хотел играть всю ночь, но, похоже, музыка не помогает тебе уснуть.

— Нет, не совсем так. Но она помогла рассеять воспоминания о сне, так что я благодарю тебя за это. Однако я согласен, что сейчас нам следует немного отдохнуть. В противном случае, если наши хозяйки найдут тебя в моей спальне посреди ночи, они могут понять все неправильно.

Шерлок знает, что заявление Джона, сопровождаемое легкой улыбкой, было произнесено в шутку. Тем не менее он чувствует жаркий укол в области груди при напоминании о своих незаконных, опасных чувствах. Он откашливается.

— Да, в самом деле, — затем, пытаясь изобразить легкомыслие, добавляет: — Ну, я всегда могу заявить, что пришел за своей жабой для эксперимента.

Джон расхохотался, услышав это.

— Боже, да. Но я не уверен, что это заявление убедит кого-нибудь в безобидности нашей ночной деятельности.

— Это будет их проблема, — говорит Шерлок. — Мне в любом случае не известно, что играть ночью музыку или забирать жизненно важные ингредиенты для эксперимента неприлично, даже если это включает двух мужчин в одной комнате ночью, обоих только в одежде для сна.

— Ну, я не уверен, что маринованная жаба может считаться приличной при любых обстоятельствах, но ты прав. Во всяком случае, я очень благодарен тебе за импровизированный концерт и с нетерпением жду его повторения. В дневное время, возможно, и с большим количеством одежды, — добавляет он, подмигивая.

— В любое время, — говорит Шерлок, убирая скрипку и смычок. — Спасибо, что слушал.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — говорит Джон. Он встает с кровати и начинает снимать халат. Затем он подходит и встает перед Шерлоком, серьезно глядя на него. — Правда. Я получил удовольствие. Ты... поразительный. — Он быстро улыбается Шерлоку, затем поворачивается, как будто сказал слишком много, — Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

— Спокойной ночи, Джон, — отвечает Шерлок, сглатывая и наблюдая, как Джон вешает халат. Теплое сияние в его груди возвращается, и оно остается с ним даже тогда, когда он уже лежит в своей постели. Его сердце бьется быстро и сильно. Вся эта встреча была странной, нереальной и совершенно чудесной, несмотря на то, что Джон влюблен в кого-то другого. Шерлок вздыхает и закрывает глаза. Его называли «необыкновенным» и «поразительным», и все это в течение одного часа. Это уже кое-что, не так ли?

**– <o>–**

Утром Шерлок почти проспал. К счастью, он просыпается оттого, что Хэтти шумит у его двери, и тут же раздается тихий стук. Голова Джона заглядывает в открывшуюся дверь вместе с головой Хэтти, которую он держит на руках.

— Доброе утро. Уже почти семь, — приветствует он Шерлока. — Я подумал, что ты захочешь позавтракать перед отъездом.

Шерлок ворчит, еще не совсем проснувшись, но ему удается неприветливо произнести:

— Доброе утро.

Через пять минут он умывается и чистит зубы. Быстрый взмах рукой по подбородку показывает, что щетина не настолько заметна, и не заслуживает бритья, поэтому он отказывается от этого, и тратит время, пытаясь укротить волосы, но в конечном счете бросает это безнадежное дело. Вернувшись в свою комнату, он раздумывает, что надеть. Он еще не получил никаких известий от Тьюринга или Тилтмана относительно бумаг для Нокхолта, но Тилтман, казалось, был совершенно уверен, что будут какие-то официальные документы, которые позволят ему получить доступ на станцию прослушивания и к ее архиву. Это означает, что первоначальный план Шерлока переодеться братом и реквизировать его машину в Лондоне, дабы придать своим действиям некую убедительность, возможно, и не потребуется. Тем не менее, возможно, необходимо подобрать более безупречный наряд, чем его обычные габардиновые брюки и шерстяной джемпер без рукавов поверх рубашки с незаметным рисунком. Он выбирает [темно-серый костюм-тройку в тонкую полоску](https://ibb.co/fvyCFkR), берет с собой галстук и даже шляпу на случай, если все-таки понадобится маскировка. Он также берет портфель с записной книжкой, письменными принадлежностями и достаточным количеством денег на обратный путь из Кента для двух пассажиров, а также для некоторых дополнительных расходов на еду и питье. Конечно, Джону необходимо будет подкрепиться, если они собираются провести весь день в дороге.

За завтраком он старается не смотреть на Джона слишком долго и слишком явно. Это очень трудно. Несмотря на то, что недостаток сна оставил след на морщинистом лице Джона и в мешках под глазами, [двубортный темно-синий костюм-тройка](https://ibb.co/gWqYmNB), который он надел, делает удивительные вещи с его фигурой, подчеркивая ширину его плеч и темно-синий цвет его глаз. Он также подготовил шляпу и портфель и даже начистил ботинки.

— Я не знал, что надеть, — говорит он Шерлоку, когда после быстрого перекуса они выходят из дома и готовят велосипеды, — но так как это должен быть официальный, — или, по крайней мере, выглядящий официальным — визит, я подумал, что нужно выбрать что-нибудь подходящее. Я ведь не обязан носить форму, да?

 _Да, конечно обязан,_ думает Шерлок, но тут же ругает себя и качает головой.

— Все в порядке. Мы заедем в Парк и узнаем, нет ли у Тилтмана каких-нибудь официальных бумаг для меня. Это должно все упростить.

— А что насчет машины? Ты говорил что-то о вождении.

— Возможно, она нам и не понадобится. Решим в Парке или, самое позднее, в Лондоне, в зависимости от того, насколько хорошо налажено сообщение с Кентом.

Джон кивает, и они неторопливо отправляются в путь. Вскоре, по пути в Парк, они встречают других велосипедистов и проводят остаток дороги в молчании.

**– <o>–**

У Тилтмана такой вид, будто он спал за столом. Костюм помят, лицо уставшее, на нем та же рубашка, что и накануне. Джон обменивается удивленным взглядом с Шерлоком, когда замечает обои с Питером Кроликом в кабинете дешифровщика. Тилтман, похоже, торопится. Когда они входят, он стоит у стола в застегнутом пиджаке, но улыбается, протягивая Шерлоку конверт.

— Я договорился о двухдневном отгуле для вас и доктора Ватсона, Холмс. Этого должно хватить, чтобы добраться до Кента и обратно. Я телеграфировал коммандеру Уилкоксу, начальнику станции в Нокхолте. Он ждет вас. Если возникнут какие-либо задержки, дайте ему знать. Они базируются на ферме «Айви». Она находится в центре деревни, недалеко от местной гостиницы [«Три подковы»](https://ibb.co/w61wtDh). Позвоните нам или телеграфируйте, если возникнут проблемы, и мы перешлем сообщение на ферму, чтобы обеспечить безопасное соединение.

Шерлок берет конверт и благодарит Тилтмана.

— Завтра в полночь вы должны вернуться сюда на смену. Лучше вернуться к тому времени, иначе Деннистон откроет охоту на мою голову. Он был не в восторге от необходимости предоставить вам отгул, но в конце концов согласился, после того как я убедил его в абсолютной необходимости разобраться с пропавшим сообщением. И я не преувеличиваю, Холмс. Это чертовски важное дело. Мы еще раз проверили архив, и обнаружили, что дубликаты этого сообщения, а также нескольких других, сделанных в тот же день, похоже, украдены. Если это не попахивает шпионажем, то я не знаю, как это тогда назвать. Так что удачи вам обоим.

С этими словами и серьезным, озабоченным выражением на лице он провожает парочку в путь. Джон вздыхает, пока они спускаются по лестнице особняка, лавируя между клерками и запыленными мотокурьерами.

— Как ты думаешь, он прав насчет шпиона? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Это кажется наиболее вероятным объяснением, — пожимает плечами Шерлок. — Думаю, что мы узнаем больше, когда действительно увидим потерянное сообщение.

— Если только кто-нибудь в Нокхолте не «исчезнет» и его тоже, — мрачно размышляет Джон.

— Такое возможно, — кивает Шерлок. — Пошли. Поезд до Лондона примерно через двадцать минут. Если поторопимся, то успеем на него.

**– <o>–**

Поскольку поезд довольно полон, они вынуждены делить купе с двумя пожилыми дамами, возвращающимися из поездки к родственникам в деревню, с набитыми продуктами сумками, по-видимому, переданные семьей из лучших побуждений, чтобы облегчить нехватку продовольствия, как тихо сообщает Шерлок Джону, когда они садятся рядом. Одна из них была кухаркой, Шерлок вычисляет это по ее рукам, а вторая недавно овдовела. Далее сидит молодой человек, готовясь вступить во флот, и его друг, уже военно-морской инженер, возвращающийся из Портсмута, судя по билету, выглядывающему из его кармана. Он оживленно рассказывает другу о жизни на флоте. Шерлок бросает взгляд на Джона, наблюдающего за ними с кривой улыбкой, явно удивленный и раздраженный их энтузиазмом.

— Надеюсь, у них все будет хорошо, — тихо говорит Джон Шерлоку, когда оба матроса вышли в коридор покурить (после того как одна из дам пожаловалась, что они курят в купе). — Они так молоды и так наивны, — качает он головой.

— Разве ты не был таким, когда записался в армию? — спрашивает Шерлок, остро ощущая, как наклоняется к нему Джон и как соприкасаются их ноги на узком сиденье, несмотря на то, что теперь, когда матросы ушли, места стало достаточно.

— Возможно, во время Великой войны, хотя уже тогда я знал, что это не станет большим приключением, о котором все говорили в 14-х и 15-х годах. Я завербовался довольно поздно, ближе к концу. В любом случае до этого я был слишком молод. И на самом деле я пошел, потому что завербовались большинство моих друзей. Ребята из моей команды по регби и многие из моей школы. Мы были как «батальон друзей»7, хотя к тому времени большинство их было официально расформировано.

Он глубоко вздыхает и смотрит в пол.

— Я думаю, что только трое выжили, включая меня. Четверо все еще числятся пропавшими без вести, остальные погибли. Это было непросто. И дома дела обстояли не лучше.

Он смотрит на Шерлока и пожимает плечами.

— Я видел, что война сделала с моим стариком. До вступления в армию у меня была смутная мысль героически отомстить за его страдания от рук немцев. Но потом, когда я действительно оказался в окопах и увидел, что бедняги живут ничуть не лучше нас, эта мысль исчезла очень быстро. И тогда речь шла только о том, чтобы сохранить жизнь моим приятелям. Не то чтобы я преуспел в этом отношении. Но это заставило меня захотеть стать врачом. Мне повезло, довольно быстро меня сделали носильщиком, а вскоре помощником медика, вероятно, заметив, что я хорошо разбираюсь в таких вещах и не так уж стремлюсь стрелять или колоть людей. Потом, после войны, я захотел стать врачом. У моей семьи не было средств, чтобы отправить меня в университет, поэтому я искал какое-то другое место. И армия, и флот предлагали обучение. В тот момент я был сыт армией по горло, так что выбрал флот. И я не жалею о своем решении, во всяком случае, пока не началась эта проклятая новая война.

Одна из пожилых дам осуждающе цокает и бросает на него неодобрительный взгляд.

— Это не очень патриотично, молодой человек, такие разговоры, — говорит она ему с упреком.

Джон вздергивает подбородок, словно бросая вызов, но выражение его лица остается спокойным.

— Честно говоря, патриотизм меня больше не волнует. Гордиться страной и защищать ее от нападения — или, в моем случае, защищать продовольственные конвои в Северной Атлантике — это единственная вещь, которую я одобряю. Но патриотизм очень быстро может стать опасным, что мы и наблюдаем в Германии прямо сейчас.

— Значит, вы не хотите нанести ответный удар по Германии всем, что у нас есть, чтобы отомстить за наши разбомбленные города? Марджори потеряла свой дом во время Блица, а мой Ларри был убит во время бомбардировки. Если бы я могла, то прыгнула бы в ближайший самолет и разбомбила бы всю Германию.

— Я понимаю это и сочувствую вашей потере, — отвечает Джон все так же спокойно, но Шерлок видит, как его рука сжимает ручку портфеля, лежащего у него на коленях. — Но бомбить города, полные мирных жителей... мне это кажется неправильным.

— Немцы не спрашивали, правильно ли бомбить Ковентри или Лондон, — вставляет другая дама, Марджори.

— Да, верно. Но разве наши действия не сделали бы нас такими же плохими, как они, если бы мы атаковали просто так, чтобы отомстить? И чем это закончится? Лично я бы с удовольствием сбросил бомбу на Гитлера и Геббельса и на остальных членов их верховного командования, но я бы не хотел, чтобы при этом пострадали гражданские.

— Но они же все нацисты, — убежденно говорит другая женщина.

— Правда? — спрашивает Джон. — Честно говоря, я не могу себе этого представить. То есть, судя по тому, что мы слышим, все те, кто осмеливается выступать против правительства, подвергаются серьезной дискриминации или даже тюремному заключению и казни. Кто осмелится открыто и свободно высказать свое мнение при таких обстоятельствах? Я был пленником на немецкой подводной лодке, и то, что я увидел там, не было судном, наполненным пылкими сторонниками нацистского дела, а просто обычными парнями, такими же, как наши, тоскующими по дому, беспокоящимися о своих близких, интересовавшимися девушками и футболом и с нетерпением ожидающими выхода на берег. Их капитан придерживался жесткого курса, но остальные... они не были теми монстрами, какими мы хотим их видеть. Так или иначе, я полностью поддерживаю необходимость победить этого врага. Альтернативы здесь быть не может. Но мы не должны забывать о нашей человечности. В противном случае мы ничем не лучше тех, с кем сражаемся. Кроме того, посмотрите, как развивались события после Великой войны, «[войны, что должна положить конец всем войнам](https://ibb.co/b19yD8f)»8. Германию разрушили, заставили платить непомерную компенсацию, нанесшую ущерб их экономике и приведшую к власти опасных выскочек вроде Гитлера. Нам нужно быть осторожными, чтобы не совершить ту же ошибку вновь.

С этими словами Джон поворачивается к окну и замолкает, прекращая спор. Возвращаются два матроса и протискиваются в купе, перелезая через множество пакетов с продуктами, разложенных обеими дамами на полу. Шерлок видит, как сжимается и разжимается рука, лежащая на портфеле. Он все еще расстроен из-за разговора. Шерлок чувствует искушение взять его за руку, но, конечно же, сопротивляется ему.

Он смотрит на профиль Джона, на волосы, вьющиеся у него на затылке. Он думает о его словах. В прошлом Шерлок никогда особо не интересовался политическими вопросами. Его задача в Блетчли-Парк ясна. Он слышал о некоторых злодеяниях, происходящих в Германии и дальше на востоке, о концентрационных лагерях и серьезной дискриминации евреев и тех, кого нацисты называют «выродками» или тех, кто осмеливается выступать против системы. Но его никогда не заботило остальное население и то, как они могли бы жить при явной диктатуре. Что бы он сделал, что бы сделал любой из находящихся здесь, если бы они оказались в аналогичной дилемме, не зная, кому доверять, не осмеливаясь заговорить из-за страха преследования? Шерлок вспоминает свои мысли накануне вечером, свое замешательство по поводу своей сексуальной ориентации. Если он действительно гомосексуалист (а наблюдение за Джоном вот так не очень помогает ему разобраться), то в Германии он мог бы сидеть в поезде, следующим в лагерь. Здесь, в Англии, «вылечить» его могут лишь тюрьмой или некими медикаментами. Достаточно плохо, конечно, но не опасно для жизни.

Он слегка встряхивается. Ни одна из этих мыслей не особо сейчас полезна. Ему лучше посвятить себя текущему делу. Джон Ватсон оказался еще бóльшим отвлекающим фактором, чем ожидал Шерлок. Он должен разобраться, как оставаться влюбленным в него и одновременно сосредоточиться на Работе. Чтобы добиться этого, он откидывается на подголовник и закрывает глаза, отсортировывая все, что они узнали о Дженнифер Уилсон и ее знакомых за последние дни. Шерлок гадает, успеют ли они заскочить в Скотланд-Ярд по пути на станцию, откуда отправляется их поезд на Нокхолт. Это должно быть, либо вокзал «Ватерлоо», либо «Лондон-бридж». Придется навести справки на Юстонском вокзале. Он также подумывает о том, чтобы зайти в свою квартиру, если она еще существует и не стала жертвой немецких бомб. Обычно его корреспонденцию пересылают в Блетчли, но иногда она остается не отправленной, что требует некоторого расследования. Кроме того, Шерлоку любопытно узнать, звонил ли кто-нибудь из клиентов после его отъезда. Его последнее дело в Лондоне, перед тем как его увезли в Блетчли, вызвало некоторый переполох в высших кругах Кенсингтона, и, хотя в прессе он почти не фигурировал, его имя все же упоминалось, и его наверняка запомнили.

**– <o>–**

Вокзал Юстон заполнен пассажирами, в основном военнослужащими в отпусках, и группами детей, которых собираются эвакуироваться в сельскую местность с маленькими чемоданами и картонными бирками на груди. Бомбежек не было с лета, но никогда не знаешь, когда последуют очередные налеты.

Пробираясь сквозь толпу, Шерлок направляет Джона к билетной кассе, чтобы узнать о пересадках. Измученная женщина просто протягивает ему распечатанное расписание движения поездов по Южной железной дороге и говорит, чтобы маршрут он выбирал сам.

— Я бы не стала выбирать те, что с «Лондон-бридж», — советует она ему. — Они сильно пострадали во время Блица, и большая часть станции либо разрушена, либо довольно небезопасно подлатана. На вашем месте я бы выбрала «Ватерлоо» до Кента. Пересадка займет больше времени, но, по крайней мере, вы не подвергнетесь опасности падения кусков крыши на головы, пока ждете поезд.

Шерлок благодарит ее и присоединяется к Джону, изучающему утренние газеты в киоске. Шерлок сообщает ему о маршруте.

— Как мы доберемся до «Ватерлоо»? — спрашивает Джон, когда они выходят со станции. — Спасибо кассиру за предупреждение. Поедем на метро?

— Мы могли бы, если оно работает, хотя я бы предпочел альтернативный транспорт, — отвечает Шерлок. — Там могут быть и автобусы. До войны и дефицита бензина я бы взял такси.

— Ну, конечно, — улыбается в ответ Джон. — Не любитель общественного транспорта, да?

— Не то чтобы, — закатывает глаза Шерлок. — Слишком много людей в слишком маленьком пространстве. Слишком много сенсорной информации. Когда я был моложе, мне было очень трудно это выключить. Я имею в виду чтение людей. Сейчас я могу фильтровать это чуть лучше, но использование подземки все еще является сложной задачей. Но как насчет того, чтобы немного прогуляться? Я хотел бы пройтись до своей квартиры, если она еще существует, посмотреть, есть ли почта.

Джон смотрит на умеренное движение, в основном пешеходное. Шерлок тоже изучает окружающую обстановку. Много автобусов задействовали в войне, и в любом случае недостаточно топлива, чтобы заправить их все. Частных машин, как и такси, мало. На некоторых зданиях видны следы бомбежек, еще больше заставлено мешками с песком и закрыто тяжелыми затемненными ставнями для защиты окон. Сонный Блетчли в сравнении с этим, ощущается как другой мир — яркий и тихий.

— И где твоя квартира? — спрашивает Джон.

— [Монтегю-стрит](https://ibb.co/s25CRS5), рядом с Расселл-сквер, — сообщает Шерлок, кивая на юг, и быстро переходит дорогу.

Джон улыбается и трусцой догоняет широко шагающего Шерлока. Усмехнувшись лишь одной стороной рта Шерлок замечает, что от хромоты Джона не осталось и следа.

— Хороший район, Блумсбери, — отмечает Джон. — Ты с Вирджинией Вульф9 мог бы быть практически соседями.

— С кем?

— Автор, — закатывает глаза Джон. — Никогда о ней не слышал? Группа Блумсбери10? «Мисси Дэллоуэй»? «На маяк»?

Это имя смутно напоминает ему о чем-то. Однако Шерлок отрицательно качает головой.

— Если я когда-нибудь и слышал, то удалил.

— Удалил?

— Конечно. Это единственный способ поддержать разум в чистоте и эффективности, а также свободным от отвлекающих факторов. Видишь ли, мой разум устроен как чертоги. Я храню информацию в различных комнатах и коридорах своего ментального здания, и, если я хочу восстановить воспоминание, я просто следую по коридору, в соответствующую комнату и, далее, возможно, к полке или коробке, или другому предмету мебели в комнате. Однако, чтобы иметь возможность быстро и без особых усилий получить соответствующую информацию, нужно поддержать эту конструкцию свободной от бесполезного бардака, как и в реальных зданиях. Нет смысла перелезать через груды ненужной литературы или другого хлама, чтобы добраться до чего-то необходимого для Работы.

— Звучит интригующе, но, если ты полностью удалишь какие-то вещи, разве это не создаст тебе бóльших пробелов в знаниях? — хмурясь спрашивает Джон. — Возможно это знание однажды окажется уместным для дела?

— Возможно. Но, конечно, всегда можно добавить что-то новое, изменить планировку чертогов. Это не жесткая конструкция. Скажи на милость, чем знание об этой Вульф, поможет моей работе в Блетчли?

— Может быть не для Блетчли, но для твоей детективной работы общие знания современной литературы не помешают. Ты когда-нибудь читаешь ради удовольствия?

— Скучно, — ворчит Шерлок.

— Серьезно? Неужели тебе не нравятся какие-нибудь книги, кроме учебников по химии и, возможно, рассказов о знаменитых убийцах?

Шерлок задумывается на мгновение. Прошло время, когда он в последний раз читал книгу просто ради самой книги, как отвлекающий фактор. В последний раз это случилось, когда болезнь заставила его соблюдать длительный постельный режим. Однако он не помнит, что именно прочел. Возможно, это была та книга с гномами и драконом, та самая, где Шерлок с удовольствием изучал тщательно продуманные карты, пытаясь представить, что же лежит за их пределами.

— Есть несколько, — соглашается он. — В основном те, что я читал в детстве, например, _«Остров сокровищ»_. Мне понравилась та, про дракона и гномов. В ней были карты, что всегда является бонусом, и она наводила своими рунами, подсказками и древними языками на мысли о более великих делах.

— _«Хоббит»?_ — спрашивает Джон. — Да, это хорошая книга. Я надеюсь, что автор напишет продолжение.

— Он работает над этим, — говорит Шерлок, вспоминая свою недавнюю встречу с упомянутым автором в издательстве «Аллен и Анвин».

Некоторое время они идут молча, направляясь на юг по Гауэр-стрит.

— Твоя сестра читает работы Вульф? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Да, — кивает Джон. — Вот почему я немного знаю об авторе и круге ее друзей. Какое-то время Харриет была большой поклонницей ее работ, а также необычного образа жизни. Ходят слухи, что у нее были отношения с другой женщиной, — добавляет Джон тихим голосом, едва слышным из-за шума уличного движения.

— Твоя сестра — лесбиянка, — как бы между прочим, констатирует Шерлок. Джон на мгновение выглядит шокированным, вероятно, его прямотой, но потом коротко кивает.

— Она тоже довольно открыта и свободна в этом вопросе. Я все время говорю ей, чтобы она была осторожнее. То есть, она живет в одном доме со своей... спутницей, Кларой. Если ты увидишь их вместе, то подумаешь, что это старая супружеская пара. Они постоянно ссорятся, но при этом удивительно нежны друг с другом. Пока что они не вызвали подозрений. Думаю, все было бы по-другому, если бы это были два парня. С женщинами люди всегда предполагают, что они просто близкие подруги, а не... другой ориентации.

На мгновение Шерлоку кажется, что Джон выглядит тоскующим и задумчивым, почти печальным. Он не знает, думает ли он о своей покойной невесте или о каких-то других возлюбленных. О мужчинах?

Затем Джон стряхивает свое странное настроение и пожимает плечами.

— Гарри была очень расстроена, когда узнала о самоубийстве Вульф в начале этого года.

— Самоубийстве? — спрашивает Шерлок. Внезапно Вирджиния Вулф стала намного интереснее. Теперь он вспомнил, почему ее имя показалось смутно знакомым. Должно быть, он читал о ее кончине в газетах. — Как она умерла?

— Судя по всему, она утопилась, оставив мужу прощальное письмо. Им потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы найти ее тело в реке Уз11.

— Это не могло быть убийством? — интересуется Шерлок.

— Вряд ли, — улыбается Джон и качает головой. — Похоже, она была подавлена и видела только единственный выход. Гарриет очень восхищается ее работами, всегда советовала мне попробовать почитать их, потому что они такие современные и необычные — и именно поэтому я их не читал. Я больше люблю _«Остров сокровищ»_ и _«Хоббита»_. Ну, знаешь, приключения и все такое, немного бегства от реальности. На меня произвело большое впечатление _«Семь столпов мудрости»_ Т. Э. Лоуренса12. Я не хочу читать о нашей суровой действительности, находясь на чертовом корабле посреди ледяной Северной Атлантики, надеясь, что меня не вынесет из этих вод немецкая подлодка. Но что касается тебя, я удивлен, что ты читаешь такие вещи. Приключенческие рассказы.

— Почему? — хмуро смотрит на него Шерлок.

— Потому что у тебя научный склад ума. В смысле, ты удаляешь вещи, если считаешь, что они не относятся к твоей работе. Но, может, это просто для вида. То есть, так ты преподносишь себя миру. Я начинаю подозревать, что в душе ты такой же сентиментальный романтик, как и все мы, бедняги.

Замечание Джона сопровождается подмигиванием, ухмылкой и дружеским подталкиванием локтем. Шерлок шокирован как смелым заявлением Джона, так и своей реакцией на него. Он чувствует, как к щекам подкрадывается румянец, и проклинает предательское тело и тот факт, что Джон, каким-то невероятным и доселе неизвестным Шерлоку образом, похоже, способен заглянуть прямо внутрь него, и читать как открытый текст там, где Шерлок тщательно шифровал свое внутреннее устройство бóльшую часть своей жизни.

— Ха, попался! — шутит Джон, улыбаясь Шерлоку. — Ты покраснел.

— Это все из-за движения и теплой погоды, — лжет Шерлок, щурясь на проклятое солнце, которое именно сейчас, когда ему необходимо немного яркого солнечного света, имеет наглость прятаться за облаками. — Не забывай, я привык большую часть времени сидеть за столом в затемненной комнате.

— Лжец, — смеется Джон. — Ты каждый день ездишь на работу на велосипеде, а вчерашние танцы показали, что ты в хорошей форме. Наша неспешная прогулка не смогла бы заставить тебя вспотеть и побеспокоить. Но не волнуйся, я не стану копаться глубже в таинственной работе твоего сердца, если это так тебя волнует.

— Спасибо.

Некоторое время они идут молча, обходя других пешеходов на тротуаре. Чтобы отвлечься от спутника, Шерлок оценивает ущерб, нанесенный улице с тех пор, как он был здесь в прошлый раз. Университетскому колледжу нанесены значительные повреждения, как и многим зданиям по соседству. Большой зал выглядит так, будто получил прямое попадание и превратился в груду обломков. Во всяком случае, сейчас там почти не преподают, так как большинство студентов и многие профессора заняты на войне. Или мертвы. Учитывая тот факт, как много британских мужчин находятся в реальной опасности быть застреленными или взорванными, у Шерлока и его коллег-дешифровщиков в самом деле весьма легкая жизнь в Блетчли.

— И все же, — голос Джона вывел его из задумчивости, — Полагаю, это удаление было бы довольно практично. Не просто избавиться от... как ты это называешь? Бесполезный хлам?

Шерлок пристально смотрит на него.

— Конечно, иначе я бы этого не делал.

— А людей ты тоже можешь удалять?

— Большую часть времени — да, — кивает Шерлок. — Я бы не смог окончить школу или университет без этой способности. Мои сверстники и их отношение ко мне было не особо дружелюбным.

— Да, могу себе представить, — говорит Джон, задумчиво наблюдая за ним.

Губы Шерлока сжимаются в тонкую линию, и он отводит взгляд.

— Это не значит, что я разделяю их мнение, — серьезно продолжает Джон. — Я имел в виду то, что сказал вчера вечером. Я никогда раньше не встречал таких, как ты.

— Ты назвал меня «невероятным», — выпаливает Шерлок, прежде чем успевает себя осадить. Джон мягко улыбается.

— Да, назвал. Потому что это правда. Поначалу я думал, что ты какой-то самонадеянный придурок, который относится ко всему остальному человечеству как к чему-то значительно ниже его уровня, потому что ты такой гениальный и умный. Но ты не всегда такой. Ты можешь быть удивительно смешным, даже глупым. Человек, знаешь ли. И к тому же добрый, когда вспоминаешь о манерах. Эти мальчики в твоей школе, должно быть, были полными идиотами, раз не видели всего этого.

Шерлок внимательно смотрит на него, выискивая признаки, что Джон пытается обмануть или подразнить его, и не находит. Его так и подмывает сказать Джону, что теперь у него есть собственное крыло в чертогах разума. Один только их танец занимает целую комнату. Но он считает, что это было бы неуместно и слишком сильно раскрыло бы его истинные чувства к этому необыкновенному, блестящему человеку.

— Тебе пока не грозит удаление, — вместо этого отвечает он, стараясь говорить, как можно более обыденно. Джон весело и счастливо смеется.

— Очень на это надеюсь.

Шерлок смотрит на него и чувствует, как на его лицо наползает такая же ослепительная улыбка, практически по собственной воле. Что это значит? Джон флиртует с ним? А он флиртует в ответ? И откуда взялось такое странное ощущение в животе?

— Интересно, что они сделали со всеми экспонатами, — размышляет Джон, когда они сворачивают налево на Монтегю-плейс и проходят мимо северного входа в Британский музей, отвлекая, к счастью, Шерлока от его размышлений. Музей тоже пострадал во время Блица, хотя и не так сильно, как здание Университетского колледжа. Шерлок, который фактически был свидетелем эвакуации части его сокровищ до начала воздушных налетов, смотрит на заколоченный вход и охраняющих его двух величественных каменных львов, наполовину скрытых за мешками с песком и брезентом.

— Многие предметы хранятся под землей, — объясняет он, — в туннелях подземки, глубоких подвалах и тому подобном. Не идеальные условия, но, по крайней мере, так они защищены от бомб и мародеров.

Джон задумчиво кивает, изучая поврежденное здание справа от них, которое, несмотря на свое состояние, сохранило большую часть своего впечатляющего великолепия.

— Интересно, сколько исторических артефактов и современных произведений искусства, считающихся «entartet»13, было украдено или уничтожено нацистами? Я слышал, что они скопом сжигали книги, а люди стояли рядом и приветствовали это. Как бы я ни защищал население в поезде, есть вещи, которые я не одобряю. И хуже, чем стоять и смотреть, как сжигают книги и при этом ничего не делать, только то что, они относятся к части населения, как к... Я не знаю. Предателям или что-то в этом роде. Только из-за «расы», которая, кстати, полная чушь. Нет ничего наподобие расы, основанной на религиозных верованиях. Я имею в виду, что каждый из нас может обратиться в иудаизм, но это не изменит нашу биологическую структуру.

— Ну, нацисты используют сомнительную науку, чтобы укрепить свои притязания на превосходство, — предлагает Шерлок. — И ни на секунду не верь, что немцы — единственные, кто способен на это, или даже придумал это. Посмотри на американцев и на то, как они относились, — и до сих пор относятся — к своему коренному населению, или даже ближе к дому, отношение к британской колониальной деятельности за рубежом.

— Да, я знаю, — мрачно кивает Джон. — Мой дядя воевал в англо-бурской войне, а дед — против зулусов. Дедушка был глубоко встревожен тем, что увидел там, настолько, что попытался помешать дяде Чарли отправиться в Южную Африку воевать против буров. Дедушка всегда говорил, что это не наша война. Но я удивлен. В конце концов, ты _интересуешься_ политикой.

— Я бы не сказал, что «интересуюсь», — фыркает Шерлок, — но некоторые вещи считаю полезным сохранить. Более того, чтобы соответствовать брату, вся жизнь которого состоит из политики, я считаю необходимым иметь хотя бы общее представление об исторических и текущих событиях.

Джон задумчиво смотрит на него.

— Твой брат... значит, он политик?

Шерлок фыркает.

— Если ты спросишь его, он скажет, что занимает незначительный пост в британском правительстве.

— Насколько я понимаю, это преуменьшение.

— Очевидно. Он — _само_ британское правительство. Как ты думаешь, кто сыграл важную роль в возвращении Черчилля из его добровольной ссылки и восстановлении в должности, когда для войны потребовалась фигура лидера вместо Чемберлена? Кто организовал отречение Эдуарда14 в пользу восшествия на престол его брата? Майкрофт дергает за ниточки — и не только за спиной нашего правительства. У него многочисленные связи и за границей. Я думаю, что его нынешнее усилие состоит в том, чтобы заставить американцев активно поддерживать нас против Германии.

— Он заставил Эдуарда отречься от престола? — спрашивает Джон, выглядя одновременно настороженным и впечатленным, причем последнее почти против его воли. — Из-за его романа с Уоллис Симпсон?

— Сомневаюсь. Майкрофта совершенно не волновало, что у будущего короля роман с дважды разведенной женщиной. Однако Эдуард симпатизировал делу нацистов... это было еще одной проблемой.

— А как выглядит твой брат? — спрашивает Джон, на мгновение задумавшись — Это случайно не высокий ли худой парень с редеющими волосами и неодобрительным лицом, носящим костюм в тонкую полоску и постоянно таскающим с собой зонтик, несмотря на погоду?

Шерлок хмуро смотрит на него.

— Я бы не стал называть его «худым», но в остальном описание точно соответствует действительности. — Осознание накатывает на него. — Ну, конечно, — рычит он и пинает ногой камень на тротуаре. — Ты встречался с ним, не так ли? Вероятно, он лично проинструктировал тебя, прежде чем отправить в Блетчли-Парк.

Он резко останавливается и поворачивается к Джону, возвышаясь над ним, пронзая его острым, беспощадным взглядом. Удивленный, Джон тоже останавливается, глядя вопросительно, почти встревоженно.

— Шерлок, что?..

— О, теперь я понимаю, — резко перебивает его Шерлок, внезапно разозлившись. — Я должен был догадаться. Мне следовало быть более внимательным. Никто не дружит со мной просто так. Так не бывает. И все же ты здесь, притворяешься, что наслаждаешься моим обществом, ведешь оживленную беседу, даже делаешь мне комплименты. Мне давно следовало бы заподозрить неладное, еще до танцев и ночного концерта.

— Шерлок, какого черта ты несешь? — спрашивает Джон, выглядя совершенно сбитым с толку.

— Не надо больше притворяться, доктор Ватсон, — шипит Шерлок, тыча пальцем в грудь Джона. — Теперь я все понимаю. Тебя подослал Майкрофт, не так ли? Он всегда стремился шпионить за мной, и в прошлом внедрял других, в места, где я работаю и живу, чтобы, как он это называет, «присматривать за мной», что на самом деле является просто эвфемизмом для информаторов, держащих его в курсе моих дел. И как уместно: пострадавший военно-морской хирург, нуждающийся в новом занятии, способный врач, немного удрученный своей удачей, но достаточно приветливый и дружелюбный, чтобы втереться ко мне в доверие. И неплохой актер, раз сумел так долго меня дурачить. Итак, доктор военно-морской хирург капитан Ватсон, что тебе с этого? Хорошая пенсия? Обещание повышения? Ты можешь прекратить притворяться и сказать мне.

Во время его речи, поза и выражение лица Джона изменились. Он выпрямился и выпятил подбородок. Теперь он смотрит на Шерлока более пристально, уже не удивленно, а уверенно и непоколебимо, как будто тоже рвется в бой.

— Ты действительно так обо мне думаешь? Что меня послали шпионить за тобой? С какой стати мне это делать? Меня не интересуют ни дополнительные деньги, ни повышение по службе. Но ты прав, мне предложили и то, и другое. И твой брат тоже. Он хотел, чтобы я сделал именно то, что ты только что сказал, хотел, чтобы я держал его в курсе твоих дел. Ничего бестактного, сказал он, ничего такого, что мне было бы неудобно раскрыть.

— Ха, я так и знал, — говорит Шерлок с горящими глазами, вскидывая голову.

— Я ему отказал.

— Что?

— Я ему отказал. Довольно категорично. Когда он настаивал, говоря, что это для моего и твоего блага, я сказал, что меня это не интересует, потому что я не знаю, что для тебя является благом, но мое, конечно же, не включает шпионаж за людьми за деньги. В общем, я сказал ему, куда он может засунуть свои деньги и свое повышение.

Шерлок моргает, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

— Так и сказал? Как он отреагировал?

— Сначала он выглядел слегка удивленным, потом слегка рассерженным, — мрачно ухмыляется Джон. — Ну и непроницаемое же лицо у твоего брата. Он не проявил особых эмоций. И все же, я думаю, будет справедливо сказать, что он был поражен моим ответом. Затем он изменил тактику и начал угрожать мне: рассказывать обо мне и моей семье то, что читал в маленькой записной книжке. Он знал обо мне почти все, даже то, о чем я не хотел бы распространяться. Он был довольно устрашающим.

— И все же ты сказал ему... Что?

— Ну, — пожимает плечами Джон, — когда он увидел, что, несмотря на то, что я был немного расстроен наличием у него такой информации, но продолжил отказываться, он снова сменил пластинку. Он продолжал говорить о большой прибавке к пенсии и повышении, о перспективах стать врачом после войны, а также, что с его помощью мне не придется беспокоиться о том, что Гарри попадет в какую-нибудь неприятность. В какой-то момент я разозлился по-настоящему и сказал ему, что мне это неинтересно и не нравится, когда он пытается угрожать, и что он может засунуть свое повышение туда, где не светит солнце15.

В его темно-синих глазах вспыхивает вызывающая, но в то же время веселая искорка. Шерлок чувствует, как рассеивается гнев по поводу предполагаемого обмана, а восхищение этим замечательным человеком возрастает. Он тихо смеется.

— Мне бы очень хотелось увидеть его лицо.

— Ну, это было не так уж и впечатляюще, — скромно говорит Джон и тоже смеется. — Хотя в какой-то момент он выглядел так, словно жевал слизня или что-то столь же отвратительное.

Шерлок фыркает и подносит руку ко рту, чтобы скрыть хихиканье. О, мысленный образ великолепен. Он думает, что точно знает, как выглядел в тот момент брат. Сделав глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться, а затем прикусив губу, Шерлок смотрит на Джона из-под ресниц.

— Джон, мне очень жаль. Я... Мне не следовало так на тебя нападать. Майкрофт и я... у нас несколько натянутые отношения.

— Никогда бы не догадался. Сиблинги, да? Всегда доставляют проблемы.

— Всегда, — улыбается Шерлок. — И все же я не вполне одобряю твое поведение.

— В каком смысле?

— В следующий раз, когда мой брат предложит тебе деньги, чтобы шпионить за мной, возьми их. Мы можем разделить плату. Кроме того, дополнительная золотая тесьма будет прелестно смотреться на твоей униформе.

Джон весело смеется над этим, и Шерлок радуется, что их ссора, по-видимому, разрешилась так быстро и легко. Он чувствует себя глупо из-за того, что сомневался в Джоне. Конечно, он мог солгать о своей встрече, но то, как он описал брата Шерлока, звучало очень искренне. Шерлок даже задается вопросом, произвел ли решительный доктор хоть какое-то впечатление на Майкрофт. На Шерлока точно произвел. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы противостоять британскому правительству и уйти невредимым. Шерлок также задается вопросом, какие подробности о прошлом Джона настолько пикантны, что он хочет сохранить их в секрете. Смерть его отца? Гомосексуальные отношения его сестры? Собственные послужные списки Джона? Есть ли там что-нибудь сомнительное, даже вредное для Джона, если это станет достоянием общественности? Шерлоку любопытно, не мог бы он как-нибудь ухитриться взглянуть на записи брата о Джоне Ватсоне. Или это было бы более чем немного нехорошо? Может быть, ему лучше продолжать наблюдать за Джоном и надеяться, что в конце концов удастся разгадать его тайну? Или даже спросить его?

— Прелестно, а? — подмигивает Джон с озорной улыбкой.

Шерлок краснеет.

— Стильно. Впечатляюще, я имею в виду. Из-за повышения, — боже мой, он что, заикается? Так не пойдет.

Джон изучает его, выражение на его лица становится серьезным. Однако легкая однобокая улыбка остается.

— Да, кажется, я понял.

Шерлок бросает на него быстрый взгляд, но ничего не говорит. Он смущен собственным поведением и рад закончить разговор. [Они дошли до конца Монтегю-плейс](https://ibb.co/yh1nWh4). Впереди — Расселл-сквер. К облегчению Шерлока, маленький парк выглядит относительно нетронутым. Несколько высоких деревьев, по-видимому, пострадали, а железные ограждения, которые когда-то делали сад частным, закрытым пространством для использования лишь жителями окружающих зданий, частично сняты. Скорее всего, их переплавили, чтобы сделать пушки, танки или военные корабли. Поскольку погода хорошая и уже почти обеденное время, множество людей, слоняются под деревьями и сидят на траве. Болтовня детей и лай маленькой собачки доносятся из зарослей кустарника рядом с тем местом, где все еще торчит кусок слегка погнутых перил, как будто на него упало что-то тяжелое. Шерлок думает, что это, возможно, могло быть поваленное сброшенной неподалеку бомбой дерево.

Джон останавливается, прислушивается и улыбается.

— Я думаю, они играют в футбол, или, скорее, ищут свой мяч, поглощенный зеленью. Счастливчики. Хотел бы я поиграть сейчас, не делал уже этого целую вечность.

— Разве они не должны быть в школе?

— Зануда, — ухмыляется Джон Шерлоку.

Перейдя дорогу и подойдя к зарослям, он пытается вглядеться сквозь ветви в поисках мяча. Шерлок неторопливо подходит и тоже смотрит. Почти ничего не видно. Однако голоса детей стали возбужденными, почти благоговейными.

— Не трогай, — слышит Шерлок голос, судя по звуку, девушки. Она добавляет что-то еще, но ее слова заглушаются болтовней других детей и шумом от собаки. Раздается шорох листвы, затем всплеск.

— Эй, Спот, вылезай оттуда. Ты весь в грязи, — кричит кто-то из детей, и остальные начинают звать собаку, чтобы она вернулась оттуда, куда влезла.

Что-то начинает покалывать в глубине сознания Шерлока. Почему всплеск? В парке есть фонтан, но не возле забора. Значит, лужа. Но в зарослях? Там нет углубления, чтобы вместить столько воды, особенно учитывая, что дождя не было уже несколько дней. Разве что… У нескольких кустов обломаны ветки, листья на них коричневые и смятые. Должно быть, их ударило что-то тяжелое.

Шерлок смотрит на Джона. Он тоже выпрямился, выглядя напряженным. Он полуобернулся к Шерлоку, на его лице отразилась тревога.

— Что за...

И тут он понимает.

Шерлок делает шаг вперед и кричит детям:

— Ради Бога, оставьте эту чертову собаку и отойдите от… 

— Это мина, уходите! — одновременно с ним кричит Джон.

Затем его глаза расширяются от шока, даже ужаса, когда из зарослей раздается металлический лязг.

— Дерьмо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> Полет валькирий — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTuv6k9xXTg 
> 
> Ка́рмина Бура́на — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORkdB_6WABE 
> 
> Зеленые рукава — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJcnqn6CTRw 
> 
> Взлетающий жаворонок — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZR2JlDnT2l8&feature=emb_logo 
> 
> 1 — «Эмма» — четвертый большой роман Джейн Остин, законченный в 1815 году. Роман написан в юмористической манере и посвящен молодой женщине, которая с увлечением сватает своих знакомых и соседей.  
> Тираж романа в 2000 экземпляров так и не был полностью распродан при жизни Джейн Остин.
> 
> 2 — Полет валькирий — общераспространенное название начала третьего действия оперы «Валькирия», второй из четырех опер Рихарда Вагнера, которые составляют цикл опер «Кольцо нибелунга». Лейтмотив с названием «Полет валькирий» впервые был записан композитором 23 июля 1851 года.
> 
> 3 — «Ка́рмина Бура́на» (лат. «Carmina Burana» — «Бойернские песни» — Мирские песни для исполнения певцами и хорами, совместно с инструментами и магическими изображениями») — сценическая кантата немецкого композитора Карла Орфа, на собственное либретто, по мотивам средневековых стихотворений из одноименного сборника, написанная в 1935-1936 годах.  
> Это либретто включает стихи как на латинском, так и на средневерхненемецком языке. Оно охватывает широкий круг светских тем, актуальных как в XIII веке, так и в наше время: непостоянство удачи и богатства, быстротечность жизни, радость возвращения весны и удовольствие от пьянства, обжорства, азартных игр и плотской любви.  
> Первое исполнение кантаты состоялось 8 июня 1937 года в Старой опере Франкфурта-на-Майне, дирижер — Бертиль Ветцельсбергер. «Carmina Burana» — это часть «Trionfi», музыкального триптиха, который также включает в себя кантаты «Catulli Carmina» и «Trionfo di Afrodite». Наиболее известной является хоровая композиция «O Fortuna», которая открывает и завершает произведение.  
> Работа Орфа основана на двадцати четырех стихотворениях из сборника средневековой поэзии, названного «Carmina Burana». Это связано с тем, что оригинальный манускрипт сборника («Codex Buranus») был найден в 1803 году в бенедиктинском монастыре Бойерн (Beuern, лат. Buranum; ныне — Бенедиктбойерн, Бавария).
> 
> 4 — «Зеленые рукава» (англ. Greensleeves) — английская фольклорная песня, известная с XVI века. Дважды упоминается в произведениях Уильяма Шекспира, в том числе в комедии «Виндзорские насмешницы».  
> О происхождении песни известно немного. Мелодия, написанная анонимным композитором XVI века на гармоническую модель романески, стала основой для многочисленных вариаций. Текст баллады часто приписывают английскому королю Генриху VIII, который якобы адресовал эти стихи своей возлюбленной, предположительно Анне Болейн, ставшей второй женой Генриха. Она не поддалась попыткам короля совратить ее, и этот отказ отражен в словах песни. Однако также есть мнение, что песня относится к периоду правления королевы Елизаветы I, поскольку итальянский стиль композиции, в котором она написана, попал в Англию лишь после смерти короля.  
> Название песни отражает прозвище неверной возлюбленной, к которой обращается автор. Считается, что зеленые рукава могли являться атрибутом одежды куртизанок в средневековой Англии. В Кентерберийских рассказах зеленый цвет упоминается как «цвет легкости в любви», поскольку после «свободной любви» на одежде девушки оставались пятна от травы.
> 
> 5 — «Влюбленный сэр Джон» (англ. Sir John in love) — опера в четырех актах английского композитора Ральфа Воан-Уильямса. Либретто создано самим композитором на сюжет Уильяма Шекспира «Виндзорских насмешниц» и дополнена текстами Филипа Сидни, Томаса Миддлтона, Бена Джонсона, Бомонта и Флетчера. В музыке используются английские народные мелодии, в том числе «Зеленые рукава». Премьера оперы, первоначально называвшейся «Толстый рыцарь», состоялась в лондонском Королевском музыкальном колледже 21 марта 1929 года. Первое профессиональное выступление состоялось 9 апреля 1946 года в театре Сэдлера Уэллса.
> 
> 6 — «Взлетающий жаворонок» (англ. The Lark Ascending) — романса для скрипки с оркестром — Ральфа Воан-Уильямс. Пьеса написана в 1914 году (для скрипки и фортепиано), вариант с оркестром — в 1920 г. Она стала чрезвычайно популярна среди британских слушателей. С 2007 по 2010 год произведение было признано номером один в рейтинге британской радиостанции «Classic FM», в 2011 году попала на второе место после фортепианного концерта Рахманинова № 2.  
> На его создание композитора вдохновило стихотворение Джорджа Мередита (George Meredith) с тем же названием (текст на английском можно прочитать тут: https://allpoetry.com/The-Lark-Ascending). 
> 
> Продолжение в комментариях...


	11. Chapter 11

В следующую секунду происходит сразу несколько событий. Как только Шерлок понимает, что мина действительно вот-вот взорвется, и гадает о радиусе поражения, и о том, попадают ли они в него, в него врезается что-то тяжелое, прижимая к земле. В тот самый момент, когда его левое плечо и верхняя часть спины ударяются о бордюр и от этого перехватывает дыхание, гремит взрыв. Ударная волна бьет его головой о тротуар, и от оглушительного грохота звенит в ушах. На мгновение он ошеломлен и от удара, и от последствий ударной волны, оглох от шума.

Когда он снова осознает окружающую действительно, то замечает несколько вещей — его голова и плечи, а также верхняя часть спины чертовски болят, он покрыт листьями, веточками и комьями земли, и сверху на нем лежит что-то тяжелое. Вскоре это что-то стонет и начинает шевелиться. Свет попадает в глаза Шерлока, и он быстро их закрывает, спасаясь от жалящих лучей, чтобы через мгновение снова осторожно приоткрыть. И понимает, что, по-видимому, на нем лежит Джон, вжавший его в землю, и что тот поднял свой портфель над их головами, защищая от взрыва и обломков.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Джон, и Шерлок пытается сосредоточиться на его лице, зависшем всего в нескольких сантиметрах от его, темно-синие глаза полны беспокойства. В золотистых волосах Джона застряли листья и прутики. Камень или небольшой осколок чего-то другого рассек кожу на щеке, задев верхушку уха и оставив после себя узкую красную полосу. Шерлок глубоко вдыхает и вздрагивает, когда от этого движения в груди ощущается боль, а затем выдыхает.

— Думаю, да. Ты?

— Малость в шоке, но в остальном — порядок. — Джон отодвигается в сторону, и Шерлок тут же расстраивается из-за потери контакта. — Ты ударился головой? — спрашивает он. Его глаза блуждают по лицу и телу Шерлока, что тот расценивает, как нечто большее, чем профессиональное докторское беспокойство. Хотя, возможно, он просто принимает желаемое за действительное.

Шерлок пытается поднять голову, стонет от боли и снова опускает ее на землю, когда волна головокружения угрожает его поглотить. Он закрывает глаза.

— Да.

— Дерьмо. Прости, Шерлок.

— Вздор. Ты пытался защитить меня от худших травм. — Шерлок вновь медленно открывает глаза и оглядывается, осторожно поворачивая голову. — Вообще-то я думаю, что ты не дал вон тому куску железной ограды попасть в меня. Он бы поразил меня, останься я стоять на месте.

Джон смотрит на поваленную секцию ограждения, сейчас еще более изогнутую, оценивая ее заостренные штыри. Он тихо присвистывает, садится и протягивает Шерлоку руку.

— Ты сможешь сесть? Хочу проверить, есть ли признаки сотрясения мозга. Руками и ногами можешь двигать? Как зрение? Зрачки вроде выглядят нормально. Как думаешь, нет ли повреждений в позвоночнике или плечевых суставах? Мы довольно сильно ударились о землю — или, скорее, ты ударился, а я своим весом добавил. Еще раз извини за это. Ты смягчил мое падение и принял удар на себя.

— Ерунда, — говорит Шерлок, поворачиваясь на бок с очередным стоном, медленно принимая сидячее положение. — У меня болят спина и плечи, и, скорее всего, будут синяки, но, кажется, все в порядке. Возможно, я ушиб или сломал пару ребер. Дышать больно. Но ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать.

Шерлок вновь закрывает глаза и прижимает пальцы к переносице, ощущая, как на него накатывает новая волна головокружения. Он чувствует, что Джон придвигается ближе и осторожно обнимает его за плечи. Шерлок борется с желанием прижаться к нему полностью, взамен лишь слегка облокачиваясь. Теперь у него даже есть оправдание.

Вокруг них нарастает шум и суматоха. Вдали слышен звон колоколов, становясь все громче. Кажется, кто-то вызвал скорую помощь и, вероятно, пожарную команду. Ощущается слабый запах пороха и обугленного дерева. Кроме того, и Шерлок по-настоящему осознает это только сейчас, вокруг бегают и кричат люди. Кто-то неподалеку стонет от боли, другие плачут. Кто-то из детей зовет собаку, крича высоким, отчаянным голосом: «Спот, Спот», пока кто-то не окликает девочку, по-видимому, обнимая ее, потому что голос внезапно приглушен тканью.

Шерлок чувствует, как рядом с ним напрягается Джон. Руки, осторожно ощупывавшие его шею, плечи и затылок, смахнувшие до этого листья и прутики с его волос, замирают.

— О боже, дети, — хрипит Джон. Шерлок чувствует, как он сглатывает. — Они были ближе всего к месту взрыва. Шерлок, с тобой все будет в порядке, если я оставлю тебя ненадолго? Хочу проверить, как у них дела. Скорее всего, понадобится врач, и я хочу помочь — по крайней мере, пока не приедет скорая.

Шерлок открывает глаза. Конечно. Джон — врач. Естественно, он будет чувствовать себя обязанным помочь. Как и Шерлок, хотя он, конечно, считает себя менее склонным к альтруизму, чем Джон, но понимает, что просто сидеть без дела, в то время как другие люди, возможно, пострадали даже хуже, чем он, может быть немного нехорошо.

— Помоги мне подняться, Джон.

— Ты уверен? — хмурится Джон, глядя на него с озабоченным видом. — У тебя легкое сотрясение, и я думаю, что ты содрал кожу на затылке. Тебе нужно присесть на ступеньки вон там, через дорогу, подальше от солнечного света, и отдохнуть.

Шерлок качает головой и тут же жалеет об этом. Он подавляет очередной стон.

— Нет, я хочу помочь. Тебе может понадобиться помощник, если много раненых.

Джон вздыхает, но протягивает руку, осторожно поднимается на ноги и тянет Шерлока за собой. Шерлок слегка покачивается, вновь прижимаясь к Джону, но вскоре головокружение отступает, он делает несколько шагов назад и глубоко дышит. Джон берет их портфели и шляпу и отдает все Шерлоку.

— Не переусердствуй. Если почувствуешь себя плохо — скажи мне, ладно?

— Ладно.

Джон еще раз критически оглядывает его, смахивает мусор с обоих костюмов и ныряет в проем, оставшийся от зарослей. Осторожно ступая, Шерлок следует за ним, любопытствуя, что он сейчас увидит, и чувствуя себя виноватым за это любопытство.

Увиденная сцена ясно говорит о том, как им повезло. То, что должно было быть небольшим углублением под кустами, — достаточно глубоким, чтобы вместить немного дождевой воды, но слишком мелким, чтобы быть опознанным как место заложения мины, таким образом гарантируя, что это неразорвавшееся устройство оставалось незамеченным все эти месяцы и, соответственно, не было обезврежено и извлечено — из-за взрыва стало глубоким кратером в земле. Вокруг валяются вырванные с корнем кусты и остатки невысоких деревьев. Человеческих останков не видно, что Шерлок считает хорошим знаком, хотя небольшая часть его расстраивается из-за отсутствия возможности изучить останки более внимательно. Перед ним наклоняется Джон и поднимает что-то, показывая Шерлоку. Это лопнувшие остатки футбольного мяча — разорванные по швам полоски кожи. По ту сторону кратера пара выглядящих потрясенными, но решительно действующих женщин собрали детей и осматривают их на предмет полученных травм, которые, в основном, состоят из царапин и синяков. Один мальчик странно держит руку. Либо она сломана, либо у него вывихнуто плечо. Шерлок предполагает, что последнее.

Джон подходит к группе, представляется и говорит, что он врач, от чего женщины испытывают облегчение и начинают рассказывать о полученных детьми травмах.

— Кто-нибудь еще пострадал? — слышит Шерлок вопрос Джона. Женщины отрицательно качают головами.

— К счастью, мы все были достаточно далеко. Должно быть, это была всего лишь маленькая мина. К сожалению, посчастливилось найти одну, хотя многие, как правило, не взрываются. Они даже в Букингемском дворце нашли несколько.

— НРБ1, да, — кивает Джон. — Она была спрятана под кустами, потому никто и не заметил. Уверен, машины скорой уже в пути, но, если я могу сделать что-то сейчас, чтобы помочь, я с радостью сделаю это.

— Думаю, Джонни хуже всего. Рука, — она показывает на мальчика лет десяти-одиннадцати, сидящего на земле и прислонившегося к ее ногам, с бледным лицом, грязью на щеках, растрепанными волосами и разорванной рубашкой. Колени ободраны, по голени стекает кровь, и он, похоже, потерял башмак — вероятно, когда взрывная волна сбила его с ног. Выражение его лица, однако, вызывающее, как будто он изо всех сил пытается сдержать слезы.

Джон опускается перед ним на колени и представляется.

— Привет, меня тоже зовут Джон. Я доктор, хочу взглянуть на твою руку. Можно?

— Больно, — тихо говорит Джонни.

— Я знаю. И, возможно, будет еще больнее, пока я буду смотреть. Но до сих пор ты был очень храбрым. Ты можешь ей двигать?

Джонни отрицательно качает головой.

— У тебя плечо болит?

— Да, — выдыхает мальчик, и его глаза наполняются слезами. Он сердито трет их другой рукой, размазывая грязь по переносице. Джон достает из кармана носовой платок.

— Вот. И не сдерживайся. Иногда лучше поплакать.

— Мой папа всегда говорит, что мальчики не плачут.

Джон качает головой.

— Если что-то болит, или если тебе очень грустно, или даже если ты очень счастлив, мальчикам разрешается плакать так же, как и девочкам. Даже взрослые мужчины плачут, и им это позволено. Ты когда-нибудь ходил на футбольный матч?

— Только слушал. По радио. — Джонни качает головой.

— За какую команду болеешь? [«Челси»](https://ibb.co/bbZNZvj)? [«Тоттенхэм»](https://ibb.co/whySggL)?

Мальчик фыркает от отвращения, а Джон слабо улыбается.

— [«Арсенал»](https://ibb.co/dtZNPMY)2, конечно.

— Ну, конечно, прошу прощения. Могу поспорить, что если «Арсенал» выиграет — или проиграет — многие болельщики и даже сами игроки будут плакать, как младенцы, несмотря на то, что все они выросли. В этом нет ничего постыдного. Так что, Джонни, я сейчас вставлю тебе плечо. Будет больно, но ненадолго. Если тебе хочется плакать, то плачь, хорошо?

Джон оглядывается через плечо на стоящего рядом Шерлока, чувствующим себя немного беспомощным и не в своей тарелке, но в то же время наслаждающимся возможностью увидеть доктора Ватсона в действии и восхищающимся каждым мгновением спокойной уверенности Джона и легкости, с какой он установил взаимопонимание со своим молодым и беспокойным пациентом.

— Шерлок, ты не мог бы помочь мне здесь немного? Женщины заняты другими детьми, — зовет Джон, жестом приглашая Шерлока подойти, что тот и делает, осторожно опускаясь на колени рядом и игнорируя протестующие ребра. Колокола смолкли, суматоха утихла. Две женщины подталкивают других детей к пожарным и медсестрам, прибывшим на скорой.

— Джонни, это мой друг — Шерлок, — термин «друг», примененный к его персоне, вызывает прилив тепла в груди Шерлока, непривычного к такому прозвищу. — Он будет держать тебя, чтобы ты не сделал резких движений, когда я вставлю руку, хорошо? А ты будешь держаться за него левой рукой. Шерлок, встань позади него, чтобы он мог прислониться и попытайся удержать его на месте, не причинив ему вреда.

Шерлок хмурится, услышав это. Он никогда в жизни не держал ребенка, да и не хотел. Да и кто в здравом уме доверит ему заботу о ребенке? Ну, Джон, по-видимому. Он уже готов возразить, когда встречает взгляд Джона. Со вздохом он делает то, что велел доктор. Джонни сжимает его руку так сильно, что становится больно. Джон скомкал платок и велел Джонни закусить его, что тот и сделал, теперь уже выглядя испуганным. Шерлок ободряюще сжимает его ладонь.

Джон осторожно берет Джонни за руку.

— Я досчитаю до трех, потом потяну за руку и вставлю сустав обратно.

Мальчик, выглядя смертельно бледным, слабо кивает.

— Ты очень храбрый, Джонни, — говорит ему Джон. — Ну что, готов? Один... два...

Он не ждет до трех. Быстрый взгляд — единственное предупреждение Шерлоку, чтобы держал мальчика, когда тот дергается от боли и сильно сжимает руку Шерлока. Проходит всего несколько секунд, прежде чем он обмякает, плача уже всерьез. Джон осторожно убирает платок и проводит рукой по волосам мальчика.

— Все закончено, Джонни. Знаешь, ты намного храбрее многих мужчин, чьи суставы мне приходилось вправлять годами. И многие из них были солдатами или матросами. Некоторые плакали, как младенцы, вот так-то.

Джонни кивает всхлипывая.

— Ты живешь где-то рядом? Твою руку нужно будет перевязать, и ты некоторое время не сможешь ею пользоваться.

Суматоха по ту сторону от кратера возвещает о том, что пришли родственники некоторых детей — в основном матери и нескольких бабушек с дедушками, так как отцы, вероятно, ушли на фронт (или умерли). Подхватив слегка дрожащего, вероятно, от шока, мальчика, Джон несет его к бригаде скорой помощи и объясняет, что случилось с его плечом. Пожилая женщина бросается вперед, и Джонни приветствует ее плачущим «Бабуля». Джон похлопывает его по здоровому плечу.

— Все будет в порядке, Джонни.

— Спасибо, — говорит бабушка, и Джонни, тихо плача, вторит: «Спасибо, доктор Джон». Джон отдает ему честь, и спрашивает у бригады скорой помощи, нужна ли им его помощь, чтобы позаботиться о других. Видимо, нужна, поскольку врачей сейчас не хватает, и поэтому Джон начинает очищать и обрабатывать порезы и царапины, а также перевязывает плечо Джонни.

Шерлок стоит рядом и чувствует себя совершенно бесполезным и не к месту, пока не замечает, что одна из женщин в отчаянии мечется вокруг, очевидно, кого-то ищет. Она одета как секретарь и, по-видимому, только что пришла с работы. Похоже, она ищет свою дочь, приставая к очевидцам и спрашивая, не видели ли они Анну. Она пытается узнать что-то и о собаке, но, похоже, пса тоже никто не видел. Однако Шерлок помнит, как девочка звала Спота раньше.

Видя, что Джон все еще занят, он возвращается на место взрыва. Внимательно прислушиваясь и стараясь отгородиться от голосов людей, которых, кажется, прибывает все больше и больше, теперь уже и из окрестных домов, очевидно, пытаясь помочь, оценить ущерб или из чистого любопытства, его уши улавливают звук тихого, приглушенного плача. Шерлок ныряет под кусты рододендронов и остролиста. Рядом со стволом большого ясеня, который остался стоять, несмотря на относительную близость к месту взрыва, он замечает девочку. Она стоит на коленях сгорбившись, ее плечи трясутся. Выглядит невредимой, не считая нескольких царапин на ногах. Подол ее юбки порван и грязен, как и вязаный кардиган, но серьезных повреждений не видно.

Шерлок осторожно придвигается ближе, пока не видит причину ее отчаяния. Перед ней лежат останки маленькой собачки. Трудно понять, какой она была породы. Что-то вроде терьера, думает Шерлок. Похоже, он оказался достаточно близок к взрыву, его частично разорвало на части.

Он намеренно наступает на ветку, чтобы предупредить девочку о своем присутствии. Она поднимает взгляд, вытирает глаза и указывает на пса.

— Он не пришел, когда я позвала его, — несчастно произносит она.

Шерлок подходит ближе, чувствуя себя неловко и желая обладать способностью Джона облегчать страдания других людей.

— Собаки сами решают, — все же пытается он.

— Но теперь он мертв, — всхлипывая говорит девочка. — Как вы думаете, ему было больно?

Шерлок смотрит на останки. Похоже, собака умерла мгновенно.

— Нет, — качает головой Шерлок. — Он ничего не заметил. Не почувствовал боли.

Девочка смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, явно пытаясь определить, говорит ли он правду. Шерлок выдерживает ее пристальный взгляд.

— Он попадет на небеса? — допытывается она.

Шерлок не верит в существование рая — ни для людей, ни для животных. Но, по-видимому, верит девочка. Он помнит, что сказали ему родители, когда умерла его собака, Рэдберд.

— Не знаю, — отвечает он. — Но я уверен, что где бы он сейчас ни был, у него там будет много мячей, за которыми он будет гоняться, и много косточек, чтобы погрызть.

— И носок тоже? — с надеждой спрашивает девочка. — Ему всегда нравились старые носки.

— Там их будет достаточно.

Она вновь шмыгает носом, глядя на останки Спота, затем кивает, как будто это именно та загробная жизнь, что она для него желает.

— Вы не поможете выкопать для него могилу?

Шерлок кивает, вспоминая, как много лет назад они похоронили Рэдберда в саду, и как он не отходил от могилы несколько ночей подряд, пока не пришел брат с одеялом и чашкой какао, чтобы Шерлок не простудился.

— Да, — говорит он.

**– <o>–**

Они только что закончили укладывать камни поверх неглубокой могилы, когда Шерлок слышит зовущий его голос Джона. Девочка, которую и в самом деле зовут Анна, кладет палку на вершину маленькой каменной пирамиды, говоря, что Спот с удовольствием бы ее принес. Она стоит, печально глядя на могилу, когда шелест листьев сообщает о прибытии Джона. Взяв портфели, Шерлок встает с колен, слегка покачиваясь от очередной волны головокружения, и разворачивается, чтобы посмотреть, как Джон пробирается к нему через кусты в сопровождении матери Анны.

— А я все гадал, куда ты подевался, — говорит Джон, подходя к нему, пока женщина обнимает свою дочь, которая рассказывает ей о Споте и о том, как Шерлок помогал его хоронить. Шерлок вытирает испачканные в земле руки о свой костюм, который не мешало бы хорошенько отряхнуть и почистить, потому как он запылился после взрыва, еще и Джон повалил его на землю. Он замечает, что Джон наблюдает за ним со странным, мягким выражением на лице. «Любящим» кажется подходящим термином. Тепло разливается по телу Шерлока, и он невольно улыбается. Однако улыбка вскоре перекашивается от боли. В голове непрерывно пульсирует. Он делает шаг, покачивается и ругается себе под нос. Очевидно, он ударился головой сильнее, чем думал. Джон тут же оказывается рядом с ним, его любящее выражение лица сменяется озабоченным.

— У тебя голова кружится? — озабоченно спрашивает он.

Шерлок кивает и резко вдыхает от боли.

— Да, временами. Когда я двигаюсь слишком быстро, особенно головой.

Анна машет ему на прощание и благодарит, и он поднимает руку в ответ.

— Ты кажется говорил, что твоя квартира где-то неподалеку? — кивает Джон. — Мне бы хотелось тебя получше осмотреть. У тебя сотрясение мозга, я хотел бы определить, насколько оно серьезно, и проверить царапину на затылке. У тебя воротник рубашки и пиджака в крови.

Шерлок поднимает руку к затылку и осторожно касается раны. Кончики его пальцев окрашиваются в красное. Он смотрит на них с удивлением. Он даже не понял, что все это время истекал кровью.

— Я не поеду в больницу, — упрямо заявляет Шерлок.

— Напомни мне, кто здесь медик? — поднимает бровь Джон. — Если ты не в состоянии продолжить поездку, то, черт возьми, и не продолжишь, и, если это означает, что мне придется привязать тебя где-нибудь к кровати, чтобы ты не сбежал, так тому и быть. Если твое состояние ухудшится — то кровать будет больничной.

— В этом нет необходимости. Я в порядке, Джон. Кроме того, нам сегодня нужно попасть в Нокхолт. Мы не должны задерживаться еще дольше.

— Нет, ты не в порядке. Я согласен, что наша миссия важна, но не настолько, чтобы из-за нее рисковать твоим здоровьем. Давай, пойдем к тебе. Я бы хотел посмотреть, как сильно повреждены ребра и продезинфицировать рану на голове.

Шерлок вздыхает, но не возражает, когда Джон уводит его прочь. На самом деле, он наслаждается их близостью, его травма — это повод обнять Джона за плечи и опереться на него во время ходьбы.

Возле места взрыва собралась группа людей, в основном жители окрестных домов и несколько прохожих. Прибыл полицейский констебль, он разговаривает с прохожими и записывает показания. В небольшой толпе Шерлок узнает своего домовладельца, мистера Чандлера, одетого в свой обычный серый рабочий сюртук, с кепкой на голове и с мрачным, неодобрительным выражением на лице, делавшим его намного старше своих пятидесяти двух. И, если это возможно, лицо мистера Чандлера становится еще более неодобрительным, когда он замечает Шерлока. Не то чтобы они были в дружеских отношениях. Хотя Шерлок (или, скорее, его брат) регулярно платит за квартиру и возместил мистеру Чандлеру весь ущерб, произошедший когда-либо в квартире (в основном из-за экспериментов Шерлока и одного раза, когда ему пришлось выбить окно, потому что он потерял ключ после падения в реку и забрался в окно своей спальни), мистер Чандлер не одобряет Шерлока, в общем и целом. Обоих его сыновей забрала война — один убит, а другой до сих пор числится пропавшим без вести, а это значит, что вид молодого, годного к военной службе мужчины, вроде Шерлока, расхаживающего без мундира, действует ему на нервы. В довольно нехарактерной для Шерлока попытке сохранить мир и не дать мистеру Чандлеру выбросить химическое оборудование, Шерлок сказал ему, что он также вносит свою лепту в военные действия. Конечно, он не мог сообщить домовладельцу о своем истинном занятии в Блетчли-Парке. Мистер Чандлер плохо воспринял его попытку защититься, и только обещание платить арендную плату за квартиру, временно свободную от беспокойного жильца, слегка поколебало его отношение в пользу Шерлока.

— Мистер Холмс, — растягивая слова произносит мистер Чандлер, неторопливо подходя и изучая несколько растрепанное состояние Шерлока с надменным, критическим выражением на лице. — И какое же важное дело привело вас к старому пристанищу?

Шерлок вздыхает, чувствуя, как рядом, в справедливом негодовании за него, напрягается Джон, что трогает Шерлока.

— Добрый день, мистер Чандлер, — отвечает он, настолько вежливо, насколько возможно. — Я еду в Кент и как раз проходил мимо, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли какой-нибудь почты.

— Я ведь пересылаю вам почту, — возмущенно заявляет хозяин. — Как и договорились. Только на этой неделе мне пришлось дважды сходить на почту.

Шерлок подавляет желание закатить глаза и прикусывает язык, сдерживая резкий ответ. В конце концов, тот не должен жаловаться. Ему платят за услуги, причем щедро.

— Я так понимаю, вы домовладелец мистера Холмса, — вставляет Джон. — В таком случае, не могли бы вы оказать нам любезность, открыв дверь в его квартиру: мистер Холмс был ранен взрывом от мины, когда предупреждал о ней играющих детей, тем самым спасая их от серьезных травм или даже смерти. Я — доктор Ватсон из Королевского военно-морского флота, и мне нужно осмотреть его раны.

Мистер Чандлер расправляет плечи, оглядывая Джона с головы до ног. А тот пристально смотрит на него в ответ и даже приподнимает бровь, словно бросая вызов. Шерлок прячет улыбку. Это Джон, включивший на полную режим капитана, и наблюдать это — изумительно.

Наконец, немного поворчав, мистер Чандлер соглашается. Они пересекают Монтегю-стрит и приближаются к одному из темных кирпичных домов с выбеленным фундаментом и пилястрами3 у входной двери. Мистер Чандлер открывает дверь, пропускает их, а затем начинает шаркающей походкой подниматься по крутой лестнице. Квартира Шерлока находится на третьем этаже4. Головокружение немного уменьшилось, и Шерлок мог бы подняться сам, но он не говорит об этом Джону, не желая прерывать их связь и ощущение сильного тепла рядом с ним.

Мистер Чандлер отпирает дверь, окидывает квартиру неодобрительным взглядом и отходит назад, пропуская их внутрь.

— Вам действительно нужно проветрить комнаты, мистер Холмс, и время от времени вытирать пыль. Я ваш домовладелец, а не уборщик. Все, что пришло, и что было неудобно пересылать, находится на столе. Хорошего дня.

Сказав это, он спускается по ступенькам, бормоча что-то себе под нос.

— Славный малый, — усмехнулся Джон. — Ты пытался взорвать квартиру своими экспериментами или есть другая причина, почему он так враждебно к тебе настроен?

Шерлок тоже не может удержаться от улыбки.

— Не взрывал точно, но, возможно, однажды, — или несколько раз — я поджег кухонный стол и повредил окно. Он не одобряет ни моей скрипки, ни моей профессии, вообще ничего во мне. Больше всего, я думаю, его возмущает тот факт, что я жив, а его сыновья — нет.

— Погибли на войне? — спрашивает Джон, подводя Шерлока к столу перед большими окнами, выходящими на южную границу Рассел-сквер. Шерлок кивает.

Он опускается на стул и начинает рыться в стопке бумаг, скопившихся на столе. В основном это периодические издания и несколько каталогов. Вся его обычная почта, похоже, действительно была переслана. На столе находится один большой пакет, вероятно, содержащий новую горелку Бунзена, которую он заказал давным-давно.

Джон подходит к одному из окон и отдергивает занавеску. Свет заливает довольно темную комнату с мрачными викторианскими обоями и длинными рядами книжных полок вдоль стен. У Шерлока не так уж много мебели. Стоит письменный стол, диван, который уже был в комнате, когда он ее снял и кресло перед старым камином. Стены либо покрыты картами и гравюрами, с детальным изображением животных или растений, либо спрятаны за книжными полками. Много книг, газет и периодических изданий беспорядочно сложены по всей комнате в наклонившиеся стопки. Рядом с окном на шатком столике лежит большая папка с нотами для скрипичных сольных партий. Тут и другие странные предметы, выглядывающие с полок или лежащие на столе — коллекция пуль; вставленные в рамку и подписанные окаменелости; плоская деревянная коробка с образцами лондонских почв, которые Шерлоку необходимы для его монографии; и еще одна коробка с образцами табачного пепла, о котором он все собирался написать статью. На пыльной каминной полке стоит персидская туфля, в которой он держал сигареты, когда еще курил. Есть и нож, удерживающий на месте несколько старых писем. Рядом с камином, высоко на полке, стоит еще одна коробка, к которой он давно не прикасался. В ней лежит шприц и небольшой флакон с семипроцентным раствором кокаина. Интересно, что он не вспоминал об этой коробке с тех пор, как начал работать в Блетчли. По-видимому, быть вынужденным изо дня в день ломать голову над кодами и шифрами — самое лучшее средство от зависимости, с которым он сталкивался до сих пор.

Украдкой бросив на стоящего спиной к окну и оглядывающего комнату Джона взгляд, Шерлок гадает, что тот думает о его жилище. Квартира не обставлена для приема гостей. Единственными людьми, которых он принимал, были клиенты и иногда сотрудники полиции — или, еще реже и определенно не по собственной воле, его брат. Поэтому его гостиная в основном выглядит как библиотека, место для исследований, а не отдыха. Прилегающая кухня редко использовалась для приготовления пищи, куда чаще — как лаборатория для его химических или следственных экспериментов. Его спальня крошечная и редко посещаемая, потому что Шерлок часто засыпает на диване в гостиной. Ванную комнату, расположенную на втором этаже, приходится делить с другими постояльцами.

— У тебя тут мило, — замечает Джон через некоторое время.

— Мило? Я бы так не сказал, — сухо отвечает Шерлок. Джон тихо смеется.

— Ну хорошо, ладно. «Мило» — это не совсем правильный термин. Скорее... интересно. Бардак, но функциональный. Держу пари, у тебя тут своя собственная система хранения вещей, и ты знаешь, где искать, если нужна конкретная книга или бумага. Причудливо и немного странно. Очень похоже на обитателя, я бы сказал.

— О, так значит, я «функциональный»?

— Большую часть времени, — ухмыляется Джон. — Твой ум такой острый и быстрый. Интересно, каким ты будешь, когда не будешь в полной мере владеть своими способностями?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — резко спрашивает Шерлок.

Джон облизывает губы, колеблясь, словно взвешивая слова.

— В смысле, каким ты будешь, если хоть раз отключишь свой мозг, просто позволишь себе чувствовать, а не думать. Если ты уступишь контроль.

— Я стараюсь этого избегать, — честно признается Шерлок, хмуро смотря на Джона в ответ. Сама мысль об этом пугает его. Он позволяет себе расслабиться, лишь когда растворяется в музыку, играя на скрипке (или, совсем недавно, когда танцевал с Джоном). Иногда нечто подобное происходит, когда он полностью погружается в свои чертоги разума. Ранее кокаин оказывал похожий эффект, но он не хочет снова прикасаться к этому веществу, хоть и сомневается, что когда-нибудь сможет полностью избавиться от его зова.

Джон окидывает его долгим задумчивым взглядом.

— Знаю. Ты когда-нибудь... Я не знаю, — Шерлок застыл в ожидании вопроса, — был пьян? — Глубокий выдох. Это менее личное, чем он ожидал услышать.

— Нет. Не вижу в этом смысла.

Джон изучает его, затем уголок его рта приподнимается в улыбке. Он не выглядит удивленным, не думает, что Шерлок «немужественный» или какую-то такую ерунду, потому что он не участвует в любимом многими времяпрепровождении.

— Я так и думал, что ты это скажешь, — он поворачивается к окну. — Отсюда видно, какой ущерб нанесла мина, — говорит Джон через мгновение, возможно, чтобы перевести разговор на менее личные темы. — Она разорвала в земле целый кратер. Интересно, почему никто не заметил ее раньше? Должно быть, она пролежала там некоторое время. Последние налеты были, кажется, в июне.

— Она была спрятана под кустами, — говорит Шерлок. — Вероятно, упала ночью, и поэтому никто не заметил. Я думаю, что ее обнаружил пес, наверное, начал копать, а потом дети пошли искать его и…

— Просто чудо, что никто из детей не получил никаких повреждений, серьезнее вывихнутого плеча, — кивает Джон.

Шерлок наблюдает за ним, за его бледным лицом, и серьезным выражением на нем.

— Спасибо, что защитил меня от взрыва, — говорит он. — Без твоего своевременного вмешательства я бы получил травмы и похуже.

— Мне следовало держать руку у тебя под головой, чтобы смягчить удар, — поворачиваясь к Шерлоку, говорит Джон.

— Вздор. Ты бы при этом сломал себе костяшки пальцев.

— Если бы ты не предупредил, я бы не связал это с миной, — говорит Джон, изучающе смотря на него. — Я почувствовал, что что-то не так, а потом ты вдруг весь напрягся. Ты ведь тоже это почувствовал, да? Потом ты крикнул, и она щелкнула, буквально. Так что, думаю, мы спасли друг друга, и детей тоже.

Они обмениваются долгим взглядом, полным чего-то, что Шерлок не может определить. Наконец, Джон обрывает связь и опускает глаза.

— Жаль только, что пес умер. Ты помог маленькой девочке похоронить его?

— От него мало что осталось, — кивает Шерлок, — а то, что осталось, выглядело неприглядно, хотя она не шарахалась от останков. Она спросила меня, попадет ли пес в рай.

— Надеюсь, ты сказал ей, что так и будет.

— Нет. Зачем лгать? Но я сказал, что он ушел туда, где он может гоняться и уничтожать вещи в свое удовольствие, и она, казалось, одобрила это.

— Это было очень любезно с твоей стороны, — тепло улыбается Джон. — Видишь, ты не так бессердечен и высокомерен, как часто притворяешься.

Шерлок пожимает плечами, тут же об этом сожалея и морщится.

— Дай мне еще раз взглянуть на твою голову, — говорит Джон, подходя к нему. — Полагаю, нет смысла спрашивать, есть ли у тебя чай или кофе? — он переводит взгляд на кухню, где стол все еще занят последним экспериментом Шерлока, а вся стеклянная посуда уже покрыта слоем пыли.

Шерлок слегка краснеет. Он не самый внимательный из хозяев.

— В одном из шкафов должен быть чай. У меня, конечно, нет свежего молока. Если тебе повезет, то в жестянке, рядом с чаем, все еще живет сухое молоко.

— «Живет» — это несколько зловещее определение, — с улыбкой острит Джон, проходя на кухню, начиная наполнять чайник и борясь с плитой. Газоснабжение в этой части города всегда было слегка нестабильным. Мистер Чандлер утверждает, что оно было нарушено бомбардировками, но оно уже было ненадежным, еще до Блица. Когда, наконец, вода закипает, Джон возвращается к Шерлоку, начавшему листать несколько женских журналов и периодических изданий, скопившихся на столе.

— Интересное чтиво, «Vogue»? — удивленно поднимает бровь Джон.

— О, да. Никогда не знаешь, когда знание о женской моде, макияже или нижнем белье может пригодиться в расследовании, — что-то шевелится в глубине его сознания от этих слова, напоминание о чем-то важном, что он хотел посмотреть, но из-за пульсирующей боли в затылке все слишком расплывчато, чтобы понять, что именно.

— А я думал, что женщины — не твоя область, — говорит Джон, тихо смеясь — Особенно в нижнем белье.

— Так и есть, если только они не клиенты, жертвы или совершили преступление, — отвечает Шерлок.

Джон бросает на него еще один из своих долгих задумчивых взглядов, прежде чем подойти ближе, показывая Шерлоку, чтобы тот повернул голову к окну.

— Дай-ка мне взглянуть на твой затылок. У тебя случайно нет поблизости йода, который можно безопасно использовать?

— Есть, но лучше не использовать его. У меня аллергия, и после контакта появляется неприятная сыпь. Я всегда очень осторожен, когда использую его для экспериментов. На кухне есть этаноловый спирт, на случай, если тебе понадобится что-то, чтобы продезинфицировать рану.

— Ладно, спасибо, что рассказал мне про йод. Лучше всего снять пиджак, жилет и рубашку. На воротнике пятна крови, и мне нужно посмотреть, повреждены ли и как сильно ребра, шея и позвоночник.

Шерлок покорно снимает верхнюю одежду вплоть до майки, слегка подрагивая от прохладного воздуха уже давно не отапливаемой квартиры. Он знает, что отчасти дрожь вызвана и тем, что таким образом он обнажился перед Джоном. Он видел его в пижаме, и в других состояниях «дезабилье»5, но почему-то это ощущается более интимным, главным образом потому, что существует высокая вероятность, что Джон действительно собирается прикоснуться к нему. Шерлок надеется, что ему удастся взять себя в руки и не выдать, как сильно его волнуют эти прикосновения.

С трудом сглотнув, он наблюдает, как Джон тоже снимает пиджак, закатывает рукава и тщательно моет руки на кухне. Джон с подозрением изучает висящие там полотенца, но решает, что они безопасны, чтобы вытереть руки, однако недостаточно чисты, чтобы очистить рану Шерлока. Для этого он достает из кармана пиджака еще один носовой платок и смачивает его спиртом. Шерлок глубоко вдыхает и медленно выдыхает, когда Джон подходит к нему сзади и велит слегка наклониться вперед, чтобы получить лучший доступ к ране на голове.

Порез оказывается незначительным и кровь уже свернулась. Джон осторожно промывает намоченные кровью волосы и место, где она текла по шее Шерлока смоченным носовым платком. Резкий запах высококонцентрированного алкоголя разносится по квартире и бьет Шерлоку в ноздри. Во время обработки тот сидит тихо, с закрытыми глазами. Обычно он терпеть не может, когда прикасаются к его волосам. Визиты к парикмахеру — это обуза, которую он старается свести к минимуму, предпочитая чтобы его стригла миссис Хадсон, обожающая это делать. Движения Джона, стоящего рядом с ним и осторожно проводящего руками и уголком платка по его кудрям, ощущаются, однако, на удивление приятно. Или не на удивление, поскольку это Джон.

— Рана должна зажить сама по себе, — тихо говорит тот. — Швы накладывать не придется. Но у тебя там довольно большая шишка и синяк. Как голова? Болит? Думаешь, тебе нужно какое-нибудь обезболивающее?

— Нет. В любом случае, я использовал последний имеющийся аспирин для эксперимента.

— Аспирин не рекомендуется в твоем состоянии, по крайне мере, не тогда, когда кровотечение едва контролируется.

— Мне не нужны никакие лекарства. Пока я не делаю резких движений головой, боль терпима. Если это и в самом деле сотрясение мозга, то оно легкое. Мы должны шевелиться и добраться до «Ватерлоо», Джон.

— Да, в свое время. Не мог бы ты встать, пожалуйста? Я хотел бы посмотреть, все ли в порядке со спиной и ребрами.

Шерлок медленно поднимается на ноги, держась за край стола. Искусные пальцы начинают блуждать вдоль его позвоночника, очевидно, нащупывая отеки или отклонения. У Шерлока перехватывает дыхание, когда Джон задирает его майку, проводя рукой по ребрам. Пальцы доктора сухие, теплые и нежные, невзирая на то, что они прощупывают. Кожа Шерлока ощущает странное покалывание в местах, где прикоснулись пальцы. Мурашки разбегаются по всему телу. Он ничего не может с этим поделать. Похоже, его своенравный транспорт не подчиняется приказам. Сердцебиение повышено, дыхание быстрое и поверхностное. Несмотря на прохладный воздух, ему вдруг стало тепло. Он даже слегка переступает с ноги на ногу, когда пальцы Джона касаются его бока. Джон посмеивается у него за спиной.

— Похоже, кто-то боится щекотки.

Шерлок рад, что стоит спиной и Джон не видит, как он покраснел.

— Ты застал меня врасплох, — угрюмо заявляет он, ужасаясь тому, как хрипло звучит.

— Неужели? — посмеивается Джон. Затем его голос, к счастью, снова становится профессиональным.

— Здесь синяк, — слегка надавливая говорит Джон, и Шерлок резко втягивает воздух от боли, — но, кажется, ничего не сломано. Придется какое-то время двигаться осторожно, и не перегружай себя ездой на велосипеде. Каждый глубокий вдох, вероятно, будет причинять боль в течение нескольких недель.

Джон опускает его майку.

— Ты уверен, что готов к поездке, Шерлок? Будь честен, пожалуйста.

— Да, уверен. Если будет хуже, мы все еще можем обратиться в больницу.

Джон вздыхает и отходит на шаг назад. Шерлок мгновенно сожалеет о потери контакта.

— Чайник кипит, — говорит Джон. — Я заварю чай. Может тебе немного освежиться, надеть новую рубашку, а эту отдай мне, я попробую отмыть пятна крови?

Шерлок одобряет этот план. Он чувствует, что ему нужно на мгновение уйти от близости Джона, чтобы привести в порядок свои чертоги после недавнего землетрясения (не падение, а скорее прикосновения). В уединении своей спальни он прислоняется к двери и просто стоит какое-то время, пытаясь дышать, не морщась, и успокаивая бешено колотящееся сердце. Он горд, что не рассыпался на куски, когда Джон дотронулся до его кожи, хотя, конечно, доктор должен был заметить мурашки, поднимавшиеся вслед за его пальцами. _Если и заметил, то мог подумать, что они вызваны прохладным воздухом в квартире_ , надеется Шерлок. Ни при каких обстоятельствах Джон не должен знать, что Шерлок настолько влюблен в него, что даже медицинское обследование заставляет его краснеть и дрожать, как будто к нему никогда раньше не прикасались.

И это... ну... правда. Шерлока осматривали раньше, в больнице во время его болезни, после выписки его осматривал Майк Стэмфорд, а до этого — во время призывной комиссии. Но это были безличные медицинские осмотры. Он терпел их и был рад, когда они кончились. И сторонился других прикосновений, в тех немногих случаях, когда ему предлагали. А теперь... чем все это закончится? Он должен научиться контролировать реакции тела на Джона, чтобы не выдать себя и не вызвать неловкость у всех сторон. Безусловно, Джон не захочет знать, насколько Шерлок сохнет по нему. Это заставило бы его почувствовать себя виноватым или откровенно ужаснуться. Что Шерлок тоже не сможет вынести. Сохраняй спокойствие и продолжай в том же духе. Разве не об этом говорил пропагандистский плакат, который он видел в витрине магазина в Блетчли? Ну, что ж.

Десять минут спустя Шерлок, в свежей рубашке под жилетом, с очищенным от пятен крови воротником пиджака, выходит из спальни и видит, что Джон расчистил место на кухонном столе, достаточно большое для двух чайных чашек, с чашками Петри вместо блюдец. Он наливает чай из старого щербатого чайника, который, как надеется Шерлок, он до этого тщательно сполоснул. Джон также откопал несколько чайных ложек и банку с сухим молоком.

— Я нашел немного печенья, но не доверяю ему, — говорит он, пододвигая стул, садясь и начиная насыпать себе в чай сухое молоко. Шерлок садится тоже.

— Это разумно. Я думаю, что они достались мне от клиента какое-то время назад, в благодарность за возвращение украденных драгоценностей.

— Они заплатили тебе печеньем? — недоверчиво спрашивает Джон.

— Нет, они щедро заплатили. Большую часть этого оборудования я купил за вознаграждение, — показывает Шерлок на химическую лабораторию на столе. — Печенье шло дополнительным бонусом. Очевидно, хозяйка дома решила, что меня нужно «подкормить», как она выразилась.

— Что ж, она права, — соглашается Джон, делая глоток чая. — Я поговорю с нашими домовладелицами в Блетчли, чтобы они выделили тебе дополнительный паек. Серьезно, Шерлок, неудивительно, что ты подхватил воспаление легких. Ты скорее недокормлен. Держу пари, ты всегда пренебрегал потребностями своего тела и фокусировался только на умственной работе. Многие из твоих коллег в Парке тоже выглядят нездоровыми. Пей свой чай. Я угощу тебя обедом, когда мы доберемся до Ватерлоо.

Шерлок улыбается поверх чашки, глядя на суровое выражение на лице Джона.

— Вы всегда так строги со своими пациентами, доктор?

— Да, особенно когда они такие упрямые идиоты, как один мой знакомый консультирующий детектив.

Шерлок усмехается, слегка морщится и сосредотачивается на чае. Он божественно ощущается в его пересохшем горле. Они сидят и пьют в дружеском молчании. Обычно Шерлок счел бы, что просто сидеть без дела — пустая трата времени, но сейчас он довольствуется тем, что просто наблюдает за Джоном, когда тот не смотрит. Джон, кажется, очень заинтересован различными странностями, разложенными по квартире. Шерлок изучает его профиль и чувствует, как его сердце наполняется любовью. Джона, похоже, не пугает его беспорядок. Несмотря на то, что сам Джон аккуратен и опрятен, он очарован многими странными вещами, привлекшими в свое время внимание Шерлока. Шерлок безумно любит его за это.

После краткого посещения туалета внизу Шерлок возвращается и видит, что Джон ополаскивает чайные чашки, а затем вытирает руки более или менее чистым полотенцем. От Шерлока не ускользает ощущение домашней атмосферы и непринужденности между ними в этой обстановке. Тот, кто может выносить общество других людей лишь в небольших дозах и кто до сих пор злился на каждого соседа по дому в Блетчли (за исключением хозяек) и соседа по комнате в школе или университете, чувствует распространяющуюся волну тепла, наблюдая, как Джон Ватсон стоит у раковины, вытирая чашки, с закатанными рукавами рубашки и пиджаком, перекинутым через спинку стула, с балансирующей поверх него шляпой. Внезапно, в сердце Шерлока поселяется яростное желание, чтобы эта сцена не оказалась одноразовой. Дело не только в том, что он находит Джона привлекательным, все намного глубже. Эта мысль одновременно пугает и будоражит.

Джон, должно быть, почувствовал на себе взгляд Шерлока, потому что разворачивается и криво улыбается.

— Почти закончил. Хотя не уверен, что полностью доверяю этому полотенцу. Что ты с ним сделал? Эти желтые пятна...

— Азотная кислота. Черные — нитрат серебра. Но с тех пор его стирали. Готов?

— Да, я только заскочу в ванную. Жаль, что у меня нет больше времени, чтобы осмотреть твои книжные полки. У тебя тут довольно внушительная коллекция медицинских изданий. По крайней мере, это то, что я обнаружил быстро оглядевшись.

— Ты можешь ознакомиться с ними в любое время. Возможно, после войны, — если она когда-нибудь закончится в нашу пользу и эта квартира все еще будет существовать…

— И мы оба будем все еще живы, — добавляет Джон.

— И это, да. Может быть, тогда ты сможешь прийти и навестить меня. Уверен, мне не помешала бы твоя медицинская экспертиза в расследованиях. Некоторые судмедэксперты недостаточно внимательны или просто идиоты, не подходящие для своей профессии.

Джон окидывает его долгим взглядом, разворачивает рукава и застегивает манжеты. Шерлок не совсем понимает, что это значит. Джон, кажется, внезапно погрустнел, или возможно, не погрустнел, но... помрачнел. Стал серьезным. Шерлок гадает, не сообщил ли он больше, чем намеревался, о своем желании держать Джона рядом с собой постоянно, если это будет возможно. И Джон... похоже, не выглядит расстроенным предложением, но все же насторожившимся. Шерлок видит, как он незаметно сглатывает, а потом кивает.

— Я бы с удовольствием, — серьезно отвечает Джон.

**– <o>–**

К тому времени, как они выходят из дома и направляются к Рассел-сквер, прибыло еще больше полицейских, и какие-то люди, похожие на военнослужащих — вероятно, чтобы найти другие мины и избавиться от остатков этой. Дети ушли, машины скорой помощи уехали. Джон размышляет, прислали ли их из больницы «Святого Варфоломея». Шерлок считает, что это вполне вероятно, если только они не приехали из больницы «Грэйт Ормонд стрит»6, [которая еще ближе](https://ibb.co/TkpWMWW).

— Знаешь, а я проходил обучение в Бартсе, — говорит Джон, когда они идут через Рассел-сквер к станции метро, расположенной недалеко от ее северо-восточного угла. Небольшой парк выглядит спокойным и на самом деле довольно красивым: солнечный свет просачивается сквозь навес из листьев над головой, вода сверкает в фонтане, который, как ни странно, все еще работает. С разрушенным миной участком за их спинами и все еще нетронутой и даже замечательно ухоженной остальной зеленью парка, легко забыть о войне и повреждениях, что она вызвала.

— Там ты познакомился с Майком Стэмфордом. Вот почему он узнал тебя, когда ты приехал в Блетчли, — говорит Шерлок.

— Да, — улыбается Джон. — Я не видел его уже много лет. Каким-то образом мы потеряли связь. Когда-то он был моим хорошим другом. Странно, как иногда, несмотря на то, что люди тебе дороги, ты отдаляешься от них. Ты обещаешь написать или позвонить. Даже делаешь это несколько раз, но потом... иногда этому препятствуют важные события, но иногда ты понимаешь, что остается все меньше и меньше тем для разговора, потому что у вас все меньше и меньше общего, — он пожимает плечами и вздыхает.

Шерлок смотрит в землю во время ходьбы.

— Откуда мне знать, — мрачно признается он. — У меня никогда не было никого, кого я мог бы назвать другом, и кто хотел бы поддерживать со мной переписку, если не считать родственников, и даже они не очень-то стремятся писать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы звонить. Но я думаю, что это сэкономило мне много почтовых расходов за эти годы, — добавляет он, зная, что звучит горько, и притворяясь при этом, что ему все равно.

Он чувствует на себе тяжесть взгляда Джона. Быстро подняв глаза, он видит, что тот смотрит на него с серьезным выражением, смесью жалости и чего-то еще, что Шерлок не может определить. Затем, к своему удивлению и даже шоку, он чувствует, как что-то скользит по его руке, мимолетно, почти робко. Испуганно опустив глаза, он видит, как Джон перекладывает портфель обратно в ту руку, которая только что коснулась руки Шерлока. Шерлок сглатывает и переводит взгляд на смотрящего вперед и в то же время облизывающего губы Джона.

Чувствуя себя смелым, даже безрассудным, Шерлок возвращает жест, позволяя своим пальцам коснуться руки Джона и даже ненадолго задержаться там, прежде чем убрать их. Уголок рта Джона приподнимается в улыбке. Он глубоко вдыхает и сглатывает.

— Хорошо, что ты сэкономил столько денег на почтовых расходах. Ты можешь потратить их на письма, которые пришлешь мне, когда я вернусь в море.

Он одаривает Шерлока улыбкой. Шерлок хмурится в ответ. Мысль о том, что Джон уедет, крайне неприятна.

— Кто сказал, что я буду писать?

— Я сказал. Ты даже не представляешь, как скучно и занудно может быть на линкоре, если по нему не стреляют немцы за то, что он немного движется, или, когда нет шторма или айсбергов, которых нужно избегать. И тебе тоже не помешало бы немного отвлечься от взламывания кодов. Кроме того, — выражение его лица снова становится серьезным, — я бы не хотел, чтобы мы отдалялись друг от друга. Довольно трудно поддерживать переписку, когда ты находишься посреди истекающей кровью Северной Атлантики, и я знаю, что в прошлом использовал это как оправдание для того, чтобы не писать. Но мне бы хотелось приложить усилие. Эти последние дни — хотя и не очень хорошо говорить так в связи с расследованием смерти молодой женщины — были одними из лучших в моей жизни.

Шерлок снова сглатывает. Он чувствует то же самое. И, если его понимание того, что только что сказал Джон, верно, то тот подразумевал, что его счастливая жизнь в эти последние дни также может быть связана с провождением времени в компании Шерлока. Он может не отвечать на романтические чувства Шерлока (сам термин вызывает у Шерлока желание рассмеяться, но нет лучшего описания тому, что происходит внутри него), но кажется очевидным, что он считает Шерлока другом, и даже дорогим другом. Если это все, что Джон может дать Шерлоку, тот никогда не будет жаловаться. Это больше, чем когда-либо предлагали ему другие.

— Да, — соглашается он. — Будем надеяться, что какое-то время в переписке не будет нужды, — добавляет он, и Джон улыбается.

— Может быть, ты сумеешь убедить своего всемогущего брата, что мое пребывание в Блетчли жизненно необходимо для твоей работы или чего-то в этом роде. Я уверен, что у него есть нужные связи.

— Они в самом деле есть, но вопрос в том, окажет ли он мне эту услугу.

— А ты не мог бы взамен раскрыть для него какое-нибудь дело, если он будет настаивать на возврате долга? Я уверен, что многие пэры королевства скрывают тот или иной скандал.

— Да, весьма вероятно, что так оно и есть, — улыбается Шерлок. — Но я сомневаюсь, что Майкрофт захочет их разоблачить — если только публичный скандал не поможет его махинациям. Но давай не будем говорить о нем прямо сейчас.

Джон смеется. Кивнув в сторону [знака метро](https://ibb.co/DMB1Q3H) на Саутгемптон-роу, он говорит:

— Будем надеяться, что линия Пикадилли работает.

**– <o>–**

Они добираются до «Лестер-сквер» без проблем, но обнаруживают, что движение поездов по Северной линии временно приостановлено. Эскалаторы тоже не работают, вынуждая их долго карабкаться по переполненным лестницам до уровня улицы. К тому времени, как они выходят на [«Чаринг-Кросс-роуд»](https://ibb.co/fQYhGT4), оба запыхались. Джон слегка прихрамывает, для разнообразия на другую ногу, что заставляет Шерлока задуматься, не получил ли Джон больше повреждений, чем несколько царапин и синяков, защищая его от взрыва мины. Поврежденные ребра Шерлока болят, а голова раскалывается так сильно, что Джон озабоченно на него смотрит и спрашивает, не нужно ли ему присесть. Шерлок испытывает искушение снова прислониться к нему, но решает не делать этого, так как в таком людном месте на это могут посмотреть косо. Вместо этого он поднимает руку, когда замечает такси.

Со вздохом опускаясь на сиденье, он чувствует на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Джона.

— Ты очень бледен. Тошнит? — тихо спрашивает он, протягивая Шерлоку носовой платок (сколько их у него с собой?), чтобы тот смахнул холодный пот, выступивший на лбу.

— Нет, — говорит Шерлок. — Только голова болит. Я справлюсь, Джон. Если только нам не придется идти пешком до самого Кента.

Джон криво улыбается, на его лице все еще отражается беспокойство. Мгновение он выглядит так, будто хочет сжать или похлопать Шерлока по плечу или даже по колену, судя по тому, где на мгновение задерживается его взгляд, но, очевидно, решает не делать этого и отворачивается к окну, когда они покидают [Трафальгарскую площадь](https://ibb.co/j866TXB) и направляются к [мосту «Ватерлоо»](https://ibb.co/fXmv40t).

**– <o>–**

Джон настаивает на том, чтобы заплатить за такси. В расписании Южной железной дороги, которое Шерлок взял на станции «Юстон», сказано, что до следующего поезда в Нокхолт осталось около получаса. Джон ведет его в зал ожидания второго класса и приказывает сесть и подождать там, пока он попытается раздобыть еду. Шерлок повинуется, усаживаясь на одну из скамеек и развлекает себя дедуцированием других пассажиров

Через некоторое время возвращается Джон с сэндвичами в бумажном пакете, номером «Таймс» и двумя бутылками [лимонада «Одуванчик и лопух»](https://ibb.co/2cz4Yrc)7.

— Мясные консервы или сыр? — спрашивает Джон, садясь рядом с Шерлоком и протягивая ему два сэндвича. — На десерт я купил нам по [батончику «Cadbury»](https://ibb.co/vLy7scY).

Шерлок выбирает сэндвич с сыром и маринованными огурцами, несмотря на то, что не очень голоден. Между укусами и глотками напитка он тихо рассказывает Джону о своих выводах. Джон улыбается и приятно впечатлен, что радует Шерлока.

— Приятно видеть, что твой мозг после сегодняшнего удара все еще работает, — говорит Джон после объяснений Шерлока о том, как он пришел к выводу, что две молодые женщины с двумя детьми находятся на пути к Бруквудскому кладбищу в Суррее8, навестить могилу мужа одной из них. — Как вообще ты можешь это знать, если только ты не просто отгадал? — спрашивает Джон, отламывая кусочек шоколада и протягивая его Шерлоку. — Ну, я могу сказать, что одна из них, похоже, в трауре, но почему не брата, и почему Бруквуд? Разве они не должны быть через платформу, чтобы успеть на поезд до того места? Я думал, что у поездов Некрополя своя станция.

— Так и есть, но она сильно пострадала во время Блица и ее закрыли несколько месяцев назад. Скорбящие и гости для церемонии похорон, а также тела погибших сейчас отправляются с этой станции: либо специальными поездами, либо регулярными по льготным тарифам. Сомневаюсь, что они запустят поезд вновь. Очень жаль, правда. Мне даже нравилась мысль о том, что у мертвых есть собственные поезда. В детстве это казалось мне особенно увлекательным, и однажды я пришел сюда один. Здесь же я впервые увидел мертвое человеческое тело.

— Правда? Сколько тебе было лет?

— Девять. Мои родители закатили истерику, потому что я убежал из дома. После этого моему наставнику пришлось очень тяжело. Думаю, его уволили, хотя на самом деле он не виноват, что мне удалось его обмануть.

— Почему? Ты подсыпал ему снотворное в чай?

— Нет, в кофе, — ухмыляется Шерлок.

Джон недоверчиво смотрит на него, а потом взрывается от смеха, но тут же быстро прикрывает рот рукой, потому что одна из двух женщин, направляющихся в Бруквуд, сверлит его взглядом.

— В детстве ты, должно быть, был сущим наказанием.

— Так говорят, — пожимает плечами Шерлок. — Я не был похож на всегда приспосабливающегося брата. Я был сообразительным, любознательным и слишком умным ради моего же блага. И своенравным тоже. Не очень удачное сочетание. Мои няньки и наставники изо всех сил старались и воспитывать меня, и контролировать, но все они потерпели неудачу и в конце концов испугались и возненавидели меня. В итоге меня увезли в Харроу. Но это ничего не изменило.

Джон изучает его и кивает. Затем, снова посмотрев на двух женщин и детей, он тихо говорит:

— А как насчет них? Как ты догадался из того, что только что рассказал мне, о том, куда они едут?

Шерлок делает глубокий вдох и пускается в объяснения.

— Та, которая не в трауре, только что купила билеты по льготному тарифу для большинства из их группы и получила распечатанное расписание движения — оно в ее сумочке. Ты можешь увидеть выглядывающий наружу край. Одна из девочек, та, что постарше, рисует кого-то похожего на полицейского. Если бы отец детей погиб на войне, вряд ли его похоронили бы в Бруквуде. Гораздо более вероятно, что он был полицейским и умер некоторое время назад, еще до войны. Теперь посмотри, как младшая девочка смотрит на двух бобби, патрулирующих станцию. Обрати внимание на ее печальное выражение на лице. Она скучает по отцу, но у нее остались лишь очень смутные воспоминания о нем, вероятно, связанные с униформой и особенно шлемом. Теперь, две женщины — они сестры, это ясно видно. Та, что в трауре, носит помолвочное, но не обручальное кольцо, а значит, вряд ли дети ее. Ее жених недавно умер. Обрати внимание на ее макияж — он слегка размазан вокруг глаз. Она обновила его после того как недавно плакала, а значит боль все еще свежа. Другая женщина, мать двух девочек, носит два обручальных кольца, одно из которых было переделано под нее — очевидно, ее мужа. Для нее поездка в Бруквуд является обычной, хотя и не с этой станции — отсюда и расписание. Если ты внимательно посмотришь на сумку, стоящую рядом с ее ногами, ты заметишь, что в ней есть бутылка с водой и маленькая садовая вилка, чтобы почистить камень и позаботиться о цветах. Вероятно, они собираются купить или нарвать их, когда доберутся до Бруквуда.

Шерлок глубоко вздыхает и откидывается на спинку скамьи. Рядом с ним посмеивается Джон.

— Невероятно. Теперь, когда ты указал на все эти мелкие детали, я, конечно, тоже их вижу. Но я бы не смог так быстро установить все связи.

— Это то, что ты можешь практиковать, — кротко говорит Шерлок. Джон улыбается ему.

— Возможно, да. Но нужен такой мозг, как у тебя, чтобы сделать выводы настолько быстро и соединить все точки. Вот тут-то и проявляется твой гений.

Шерлок чувствует, что краснеет, как это обычно и бывает от комплиментов Джона. Он смотрит на открытое и дружелюбное лицо Джона — слова его кажутся искренними. Шерлок сглатывает и отводит взгляд.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он.

К счастью, в этот момент объявляют платформу для их поезда, они собирают остатки своего обеда и спешат к пыхтящему паровозу.

**– <o>–**

[Путешествие проходит без происшествий](https://ibb.co/1mYkw1X), если не считать сбоя сигнала9 возле района [Элефант-энд-Касл](https://ibb.co/zRP1fZm)10, который задерживает их поезд почти на полчаса. Шерлок отвлекает себя дедуцированием попутчиков и помогает Джону с кроссвордом из «Таймс». Он слегка удивляется самому себе, что так легко переносит задержку и надвигающуюся скуку. Обычно он становился нервным и раздражительным. Он винит в переменах присутствие Джона и однозначно наслаждается этим.

В конце концов поезд снова трогается, и они оставляют позади беспорядочные окраины Лондона. Кирпичи, известь и дымящиеся трубы сменяются живыми изгородями, полями и лугами, и рядами узких домов, уступающих место рядам яблонь или хмелевых полей.

Шерлок наблюдает за смотрящим в окно Джоном. Доктор что-то напевает себе под нос, и, прислушавшись, Шерлок узнает ноты «Взлетающего жаворонка». И снова странное, напряженное чувство поселилось в его груди, теплая тяжесть, как горячий камень, и трепещущее, живое существо, пойманное в слишком узком пространстве одновременно. _Значит, это и есть любовь,_ думает он. Не совсем тот опыт, который Шерлок выбрал бы для себя, но теперь, когда оно, бесспорно, существует, он может попытаться сделать для этого все возможное. Он вздыхает и закрывает глаза, пытаясь дать отдых своей больной голове, стараясь, чтобы толкотня поезда не усугубила ее еще больше.

Шерлок резко просыпается, на мгновение дезориентированный. Он не собирался спать, но, очевидно, его тело решило по своему.

— Который час? — бормочет он, чувствуя неловкость из-за собственной слабости. В ближайшее время ему нужно будет как следует поговорить со своим транспортом. Такое поведение недопустимо.

— Следующая остановка Нокхолт. Если только ты не хочешь прокатиться до Кентербери. Слышал, там красиво.

Шерлок со стоном осторожно потягивается. Джон пристально наблюдает за ним.

— Голове получше? — спрашивает он.

— Не сказал бы. Ты не должен был позволять мне засыпать с сотрясением мозга, — говорит он с упреком.

— Я внимательно за тобой наблюдал, даже следил за сердцебиением. Никакой опасности не было.

Шерлок смотрит на свое запястье. Неужели Джон держал его все время, пока спал, чтобы чувствовать пульс? И он _это_ проспал? Идиот. Неужели обязательно было все время спать?

— Что ж, тогда все в порядке, — откашливается он. — В конце концов, ты же врач.

— Спасибо, что помнишь, — отвечает Джон с легкой (и, он не побоялся бы сказать, кокетливой) улыбкой.

Они выходят на [маленькой ухоженной станции](https://ibb.co/pnsGJXc) с висящими корзинами и аккуратными вывесками. Джон хмурится, оглядываясь по сторонам, пока не замечает носильщика. Коротко обговорив, они узнают, что место из назначения всего в двух милях ходьбы. Джон с сомнением смотрит на Шерлока.

— Думаешь, справишься?

— Да, доктор Ватсон, — закатывает глаза Шерлок. — Если я упаду в обморок по дороге, тебе придется нести меня.

— Фантастическая идея, тебе не кажется? — смеется Джон.

Шерлок проклинает свое предательское тело за то, что от этих слова кровь приливает к щекам. Он опускает глаза. Слова Джона ближе к правде, чем он осмеливался признать. Он даже не может придумать умного ответа, кроме как сунуть свой портфель Джону.

— Тогда неси его, — надменно говорит он и уходит.

**– <o>–**

Они идут неспешным шагом, и, учитывая хорошую погоду, это на удивление приятно. На узкой дороге, вьющейся между живыми изгородями, почти нет машин. Примерно на полпути, сразу за деревней Холстед11 (всего лишь череда домов вдоль главной дороги), они проходят мимо сливового дерева, усыпанного плодами. Джон снимает шляпу, кладет в нее несколько штук и протягивает Шерлоку, который с благодарностью их берет. Они идут дальше, жуя сливы и время от времени выплевывая косточки. Когда в поле зрения появляется деревня Нокхолт-Паунд12, их конечный пункт назначения, Шерлок задает вопрос, который занимает его с тех пор, как Джон сообщил ему об оказанной медицинской помощи в поезде.

— Как отреагировали попутчики на то, что ты держал меня за руку около получаса?

Джон пожимает плечами, выплевывая косточку.

— В основном, я думаю, они даже не заметили. Один человек бросил на меня пристальный взгляд. Не знаю, о чем он думал, но он все равно казался немного идиотом, так что мне было все равно.

— Какой мужчина? Тот, что сидел напротив меня? Отставной клерк из Саутуарка с никотиновыми пятнами на пальцах, направлявшийся навестить разводящую питбулей сестру?

— Эм... Я про того, с уродливым красно-сиреневым галстуком.

— Это тот, кого я только что описал.

— Ну да, он бросил на меня злобный взгляд и пробормотал что-то, чего я не расслышал. Та женщина, что сидела по другую сторону от тебя, спросила о тебе, ты выглядел таким бледным. Она казалась очень обеспокоенной. Поэтому я объяснил ему про мину и про то, что ты спас детей, а также про то, что я врач. Женщина была впечатлена, и даже Уродливый Галстук, казалось, несколько успокоился.

Оживленное выражение на лице Джона внезапно меняется на что-то свирепое.

— Знаешь, это действительно не должно иметь значения. Я не должен был объяснять. Почему люди вообще беспокоятся, если я публично держу за руку другого мужчину? Возможно, мне просто так захотелось. Это их не касается, и правительства не должно касаться.

Шерлок удивлен внезапной вспышкой гнева.

— Правда? — спрашивает он, прежде чем успевает взять себя в руки. — Потому что захотелось? — уточняет Шерлок, потому что Джон выглядит смущенным.

Джон пристально смотрит на него. Его глаза слегка сузились.

— Ну, у тебя сотрясение мозга. Я должен был заботиться о тебе, правда?

Он выдерживает пристальный взгляд Шерлока, а затем, намеренно, добавляет:

— И даже если бы не эти причины, я был бы не прочь снова взять тебя за руку. Я не возражал против танцев, я не возражал против ночного концерта и того факта, что на нас были лишь пижамы. На самом деле, я наслаждался всем этим. Я бы держал тебя за руку прямо сейчас, если бы ты захотел, и если бы у меня не было этих двух портфелей.

Джон пинает ногой камень, как бы подчеркивая свою мысль.

У Шерлока голова идет кругом.

— Взаимно, — наконец выговаривает он. — Разумеется, не о портфелях. Но, что касается всего остального... Я... Мне это тоже нравилось.

Джон пристально смотрит на него, и краснеет, теперь его очередь.

— Хорошо. Это... хорошо, — он откашливается и облизывает губы, в то время, как они оба смотрят вперед, избегая смотреть друг другу в глаза и как будто боясь, что уже сказали слишком много.

**– <o>–**

— Ты не знаешь, где эта станция прослушивания? — спрашивает Джон, когда они приближаются к деревенской лужайке, залитой послеполуденным солнцем. Остаток пути они проделали в молчании, погрузившись каждый в свои мысли.

— По словам Тилтмана, это недалеко от гостиницы «Три подковы», смотри, вон там. Давай попробуем пройти по дорожке, ведущей мимо нее налево. Я вижу несколько радиомачт за деревьями. Деревня маленькая. Если мы не найдем ферму «Айви» сразу же, мы всегда можем спросить в гостинице.

Джон оглядывает мирную деревню. Вокруг гуляют куры, за ними наблюдает великолепно оперенный петух. Война кажется такой далекой, если не считать пропагандистского плаката у входа в гостиницу, напоминающего людям о необходимом затемнении на ночь.

— Как надолго ты собираешься тут задержаться? — интересуется Джон. — Я посмотрел расписание на вокзале — последний поезд в Лондон отходит около семи. Учитывая, что уже половина пятого, и если мы не найдем станцию прямо сейчас и то, что мы приехали искать в их архивах достаточно быстро, у нас будет мало времени. А с твоими травмами, я не уверен, что возвращение в Блетчли будет мудрым решением. Тебе нужно немного отдохнуть, как и мне. Я не собираюсь в спешке бежать на станцию. Держу пари, мы прошли больше трех километров.

Шерлок на мгновение задумывается.

— Мне дали отгул до послезавтра, так что мы вполне можем переночевать в Лондоне или даже здесь. Это даст нам достаточно времени, чтобы поискать в архиве и даже поговорить с радистами, принявшими сообщение, если они сегодня дежурят, или завтра утром, если мы останемся здесь. Что, если мы поинтересуемся о размещении в гостинице, и заодно спросим, как добраться до фермы «Айви»?

Джон задумчиво смотрит на него, потом кивает.

— Кажется, отличный план.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> 1 — НРБ (англ. UXB — unexploded bombs) — неразорвавшиеся боеприпасы — это любое взрывоопасное оружие (бомбы, снаряды, гранаты, наземные мины, морские мины, кассетные боеприпасы и другие боеприпасы), не взорвавшееся при применении и все еще представляющее опасность детонации, иногда спустя многие десятилетия.
> 
> 2 — Челси (полное название — Футбольный клуб «Челси», англ. Chelsea Football Club) — английский профессиональный футбольный клуб из Фулема на юго-западе Лондона. Выступает в английской Премьер-лиге, высшем дивизионе в системе футбольных лиг Англии. Основан в 1905 году. Провел бо́льшую часть своей истории в высшем дивизионе английского футбола. Один из клубов-основателей английской Премьер-лиги в 1992 году. «Челси» шесть раз становился чемпионом Англии, восемь раз выигрывал Кубок Англии и пять раз Кубок Футбольной лиги. Клуб добивался успеха на европейской арене, выиграв Лигу чемпионов УЕФА, дважды Кубок обладателей кубков УЕФА, дважды Лигу Европы УЕФА и Суперкубок УЕФА. «Челси» является одним из пяти клубов, наряду с «Ювентусом», «Аяксом», «Баварией» и «Манчестер Юнайтед», который выиграл все три главных клубных турнира УЕФА, а также единственным клубом, владевшим двумя главными еврокубками одновременно.  
> Домашний стадион «Челси», «Стэмфорд Бридж», на котором клуб играет с момента основания, был открыт в 1877 году. Стадион занимает 9-е место по вместимости в Англии и вмещает более 40 тысяч болельщиков. Владельцем клуба со 2 июля 2003 года является российский бизнесмен Роман Абрамович.
> 
> Тоттенхэм — «То́ттенхэм Хо́тспур» (полное название — Футбольный клуб «Тоттенхэм Хотспур», англ. Tottenham Hotspur Football Club, «То́ттенем Хо́тспер») — английский профессиональный футбольный клуб из Тоттенема, боро Харинги на севере Лондона. Выступает в Премьер-лиге, высшем дивизионе в системе футбольных лиг Англии. Основан в 1882 году. Прозвище клуба — «шпоры» (англ. Spurs). Домашние матчи проводит на одноименном стадионе.  
> «Тоттенхэм» традиционно соперничает с ближайшим соседом, «Арсеналом»: матчи между этими двумя командами называют «северолондонским дерби».
> 
> Арсенал — «Арсена́л» (официальное полное название — Футбольный клуб «Арсенал», англ. Arsenal Football Club) — английский профессиональный футбольный клуб из Северного Лондона (боро Ислингтон), выступающий в Премьер-лиге. Основан в октябре 1886 года. Клуб 13 раз становился чемпионом Англии, 14 раз выигрывал Кубок Англии. Домашним стадионом клуба является «Эмирейтс», вмещающий 60 704 зрителей.  
> «Арсенал» провел бо́льшую часть своей истории в высшем дивизионе английского футбола, в 1992 году стал одним из клубов-основателей английской Премьер-лиги. Также клуб является рекордсменом по количеству сезонов подряд, проведенных в высшем дивизионе чемпионата Англии, начиная с 1919 года.
> 
> 3 — Пиля́стра (также пиля́стр, итал. pilastro от лат. pilaе — «колонна», «столб») — плоский вертикальный выступ прямоугольного сечения. Пилястра схожа с колонной, но отличается от круглой колонны или полуколонны прямоугольным сечением. Иными словами, грубо говоря — прямоугольная полуколонна.  
> Пилястра не является конструктивным элементом, ее функция метафорична и декоративна: она лишь изображает опору на поверхности стены. 
> 
> 4 — в оригинале — second floor, но мы помним, что первый этаж, тот что на уровне дороги — это ground floor, соответственно второй этаж, как мы бы его назвали (и американцы) — это первый у британцев. Т.о. Шерлок живет на третьем этаже.
> 
> 5 — От франц. déshabillé - «дезабилье; утреннее, домашнее платье» (букв. «раздетый»), от гл. франц. déshabiller «раздевать», из франц. des- (франц. de-) «не, отрицание» + франц. habiller «одевать».
> 
> 6 — Больница «Грэйт Ормонд стрит» — (англ. Great Ormond Street Hospital) — детская больница, расположенная в районе Блумсбери лондонского района Камден и являющаяся частью больницы Грейт-Ормонд-стрит для детей Фонда НСЗ.
> 
> Продолжение примечаний в комментариях...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение от Автора: глава заканчивается на самом интересном месте.
> 
> От Переводчика: Переводчик бегает по потолку, приговаривая: «Наконец-то! Наконец-то!! Ура, ура, ура!» и торопится переводить следующую главу.

Хозяева гостиницы — пара средних лет, состоящая из крепкого, спокойного мужчины лет пятидесяти и жилистой, энергичной женщины того же возраста — даже не пытаются скрыть свое любопытство, когда Джон и Шерлок спрашивают дорогу.

— О, это прямо за углом, по Айви-лейн, — говорит женщина, миссис Кук. — Вы ее не пропустите. Деревня очень оживилась с тех пор, как военные въехали в тот дом. Несколько солдат теперь находятся здесь круглосуточно, и повсюду стало много расквартированных молодых женщин. Некоторые останавливаются и в нашей гостинице. Милые дамы и такие трудолюбивые, хотя я понятия не имею, чем именно они занимаются на ферме «Айви». Нам никто никогда ничего не говорит, — заканчивает она несколько разочарованно, выжидающе глядя на Джона и Шерлока, словно надеясь, что они смогут ее просветить.

— У вас случайно нет свободных комнат для нас двоих на одну ночь? — спрашивает Джон, уклоняясь от невысказанного вопроса, в то время как Шерлок оглядывает бар. На нем до сих пор сохранились следы постоялого двора тех времен, когда еще не было железных дорог. Интерьер оформлен в деревенском стиле, но здесь уютно, с этими открытыми темными балками и местечком у камина. Очевидно, оно довольно популярно, судя по развешанным на стенах памятным вещам местных спортивных клубов и вещицам с деревенских мероприятий. В углу сидят несколько пожилых мужчин из местного ополчения, потягивая пиво из кружек. Они наблюдают за вновь прибывшими со смесью интереса и легкого недоверия.

— У нас сейчас только одна свободная комната, потому что в нашем доме расквартированы девушки, — говорит хозяйка. — Но там две кровати, если вы не возражаете разделить комнату.

Джон бросает быстрый взгляд на Шерлока, который одобрительно кивает.

— Мы не возражаем. В любом случае это только на одну ночь.

Миссис Кук с любопытством смотрит на них, отмечая отсутствие багажа.

— Мы не планировали ночевать здесь. В Лондоне произошла задержка, — вынужден объяснить Джон. — Сначала взорвалась мина на Рассел-сквер, когда мы проходили мимо. Мой коллега получил травму, — он показывает на голову Шерлока, — а потом задержался поезд.

— О боже, — восклицает женщина, с тревогой глядя на Шерлока. — Надеюсь, ничего серьезного? — Шерлок едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Если бы он был серьезно ранен, то наверняка не стоял бы здесь. Почему люди так редко думают, прежде чем что-то сказать?

— Несколько синяков и легкое сотрясение мозга, — объясняет Шерлок, слегка раздраженный тем, что Джон называет его своим коллегой, хотя и знает, что это к лучшему. Сегодня они будут ночевать в одной комнате. Лучше не вызывать никаких подозрений, что они не коллеги. Не то чтобы в этом было что-то подозрительное, несмотря на чувства Шерлока и странные слова Джона, которые могут намекать, а могут и не намекать на то, что его тоже тянет к Шерлоку. Он твердо напоминает себе, что не стоит слишком надеяться. Но все же… сегодня они будут ночевать в одной комнате. От этой мысли у него чуть не закружилась голова, от восторга и трепета.

— Вам понадобится врач? — спрашивает хозяйка.

— Он — врач, — указывая на Джона, качает головой Шерлок и слегка морщится.

— Ну, тогда все в порядке, — лучезарно улыбаясь Джону говорит миссис Кук. — Я могу распорядиться насчет туалетных принадлежностей и полотенец, если вы их не захватили.

— Было бы замечательно, — говорит Джон. — Спасибо.

Миссис Кук настаивает на том, чтобы показать им комнату на втором этаже. Одно окно выходит на главную дорогу и деревенскую лужайку. Другое — на видимый среди деревьев небольшой сад, сбоку от здания. То, что раньше было газоном и цветочными клумбами, теперь превратилось в картофельное поле, обрамленное рядами обыкновенного лука и лука-порея. Комната маленькая и скромно обставлена: с двумя кроватями и прикроватными тумбочками, комодом с зеркалом, кувшином с водой и большим тазом. Перед комодом стоит стул, а большую часть левой стены занимает старый дубовый шкаф. Кайма из цветочного узора покрывает верхнюю часть стен, а остальная часть оклеена простыми, слегка выцветшими обоями с геометрическим рисунком. Деревянные половицы скрипят при каждом шаге. Потолок низкий, под ним проходят деревянные балки. Шерлок чуть не ударяется головой о низко висящий фарфоровый абажур. Тяжелые плотные шторы добавились к тонким белым хлопчатобумажным, но теперь они отодвинуты, впуская в комнату немного солнечного света.

Над двумя кроватями висит [гравюра с викторианской картины](https://ibb.co/vDhBhPB)*, изображающей Иисуса, идущего по английской сельской дороге со львом слева и ягненком справа, и наблюдающими за ним всевозможными полевыми и лесными существами. Шерлок хмурится от абсурдности картины, пока не замечает выражение лица Джона. Очевидно, она пробуждает какие-то воспоминания у его друга, потому что тот слегка улыбается, изучая. Шерлок приходит к выводу, что у близкого родственника, которого он любил, должно быть была похожая гравюра, если не такая же.

— Сегодня на ужин рыба с жареной картошкой, — говорит миссис Кук, выглядя довольной, — или сосиски с пюре, если хотите немного мяса, а на десерт [яблочный крамбл](https://ibb.co/sHLgsz5)1.

— Спасибо, миссис Кук, — говорит Джон. — Я возьму рыбу, а мистер Холмс... — он выжидающе смотрит на Шерлока. Тот вздыхает. Он не голоден, но предполагает, что Джон будет настаивать на том, чтобы он нормально поел перед сном.

— Мне тоже рыбу, — говорит Шерлок. Джон улыбается, и уголок Шерлокова рта подергивается в ответной улыбке. В конце концов, он очень любит рыбу с жареной картошкой, и, если поедание ее доставит Джону удовольствие, он с радостью сделает это.

— Я не знаю, насколько дела на ферме «Айви» задержат нас, — говорит Джон хозяйке.

— Ужин подается с шести, — сообщает она. — Дальше по коридору есть ванная, которую вы будете делить с другими гостями. Кроме того, рядом с баром на первом этаже есть уборная. Я положу ваши туалетные принадлежности на комод.

Джон благодарит ее, и она торопливо уходит.

— Мне нужно быстренько заскочить в ванную, и мы отправимся на ферму.

Шерлок кивает. Он подходит к окну и смотрит на мирную деревню, затем поворачивается и изучает две кровати, стоящие менее, чем в двухстах сантиметрах друг от друга, а между ними - яркий тканый половичок. Шерлок гадает, сможет ли он вообще заснуть сегодня ночью, когда Джон так близко. Но ведь с сотрясением он и не должен спать? Что ж, Джон разберется.

Подойдя к той кровати, что ближе к двери, он берет портфель Джона. Хотя миссис Кук сказала, что предоставит туалетные принадлежности, Шерлок убежден, что Джон, по крайней мере, взял расческу, судя по его аккуратности и, казалось бы, бесконечному запасу носовых платков. А вот и она, рядом с другими носовыми платками. Шерлок берет расческу и встает перед зеркалом, пытаясь немного приструнить волосы. Смешок в дверях заставляет его обернуться.

— У них своя воля, да? У твоих кудрей, — отмечает Джон. Он умыл лицо и руки, и пригладил волосы. Подходя к Шерлоку, он поправляет свой галстук, и критически осматривает себя в зеркале. На взгляд Шерлока он, как всегда, выглядит великолепно.

— Да, — отвечает Шерлок, сдаваясь. — У меня едва ли есть шанс приручить их.

— Оставь. Они тебе подходят. Хотя, может быть, тебе тоже стоит надеть галстук и шляпу. Будешь выглядеть более респектабельно и менее похожим на великолепного, но несколько рассеянного студента.

— О, я выгляжу великолепно, да? — острит Шерлок.

— Иногда — да, — смеется Джон.

— А в другое время? — спрашивает Шерлок, доставая галстук из своего портфеля.

Джон сглатывает, очевидно, удивленный вопросом. Облизывает губы, но затем выдыхает, и звук похож на вздох.

— Я подожду тебя внизу.

Шерлок смотрит ему вслед, не зная, что делать с этим замечанием и реакцией Джона. Он в последний раз расчесывает волосы, надевает шляпу и наматывает галстук на шею.

**– <o>–**

Послеполуденное солнце согревает их, когда они идут по Айви-лейн, узкой дороге с одной стороны которой — стена, а с другой — разветвляющиеся подъездные дорожки.

— Странно, что миссис Кук так свободно говорила о станции, — задумчиво произносит Джон. — В смысле, разве это не должно держаться в секрете, как Блетчли-Парк?

— Конечно. Но эта деревня еще меньше, чем Блетчли. Естественно, что люди заметят, если увеличится присутствие военных и потребуются дополнительные места для проживания. Хотя, я не знаю, что им сказали. Предполагаю, они думают, что на ферме «Айви» находится военный персонал, для наблюдения и охраны побережья от вторжения, а также, чтобы следить за небом и предупредить о новых бомбардировках.

— Да, это звучит правдоподобно. О, думаю, мы пришли.

Они подходят к расположенным в низкой кирпичной стене воротам, охраняемым двумя солдатами. Видно, что они скучают, курят и болтают, но выпрямляются, когда приближаются Джон и Шерлок. Шерлок протягивает им бумаги и письмо от Тилтмана.

— У нас назначена встреча с коммандером Уилкоксом, — говорит он, назвав охранникам их имена, а в случае Джона — военно-морские и медицинские звания. — Мы должны были приехать раньше, но задержались в Лондоне.

— Коммандер Уилкокс по пути в Лондон, — говорит один из солдат. — Он уехал около полудня. Мистер Кенуорти со станции «Денмарк-хилл» в данный момент возглавляет это место. Старший офицер — лейтенант Чамберс, пока коммандер Уилкокс в отъезде.

— Не могли бы вы сообщить мистеру Кенуорти о нашем прибытии? — спрашивает Шерлок. — Скажите ему, что у нас очень срочное поручение.

— Мы сообщим ему, что вы прибыли. Ваши документы в порядке. Подождите здесь, пока мы не получим ответ от него и лейтенанта Чамберса.

Он открывает ворота и впускает их внутрь. Второй охранник бредет к виднеющемуся в конце гравийной дорожки дому. Он построен из красного кирпича с белыми оконными рамами в остроконечных слуховых окошках. За ним возвышаются две радиомачты, в то время как третья, по-видимому, находится в процессе строительства. На территории видны следы и других строительных работ. То, что, похоже, было фруктовым садом, сейчас расчищено, чтобы освободить место для нескольких, наполовину возведенных, [домиков Ниссена](https://ibb.co/YyL94KZ)2. Перед домом подготовлено место для парковки двух военных джипов и нескольких мотоциклов для курьеров. Велосипеды стоят под навесом, сбоку от главного здания.

— Довольно много работы, — небрежно замечает Шерлок.

— Ага, за последние месяцы место разрослось, — говорит оставшийся охранник — молодой человек из Эппинга3, брат служит во флоте, а возлюбленная живет в Мейдстоне4. — В начале этого года мы начали лишь с шестью людьми, а теперь нам уже нужны эти домики, чтобы разместить больше народу. Зато прилетает много симпатичных пташек, так что это хорошо.

Шерлок борется с искушением закатить глаза, но Джон ухмыляется и быстро вовлекает солдата в какую-то легкую беседу, в то время как Шерлок наблюдает за происходящим перед зданием. Мужчины, которым поручено обустраивать домики, похоже, заканчивают свою смену, пакуя свои инструменты, а сбоку от главного входа стоит небольшая группа молодых женщин, куря и потягивая кофе или чай, наслаждаясь перерывом. Ветер стих, и запах лаванды, доносящийся от густых кустов, обрамляющих подъездную дорожку с обеих сторон, пропитывает воздух.

Настойчивое жужжание у этих кустов привлекает внимание Шерлока, и он опускается на колени рядом с одним из них. Медоносные пчелы зависли рядом с цветами, а с ними и шмели, особенно их любящие. Шерлок зачарованно наблюдает за ними. Они кажутся странно медленными, когда движутся от стебля к стеблю. Несколько даже сидят на земле. Со всей осторожностью, Шерлок поднимает одну из них, беспокоясь, что она истощена, а у него нет ничего, чтобы оживить ее. Она лишь вяло реагирует на его прикосновения, словно оглушенная. Это возбуждает его интерес, и он гадает, вызвала ли лаванда такое состояние, и если да, то какие компоненты растения и его цветов могли настолько вывести шмеля из строя. Возможно, стоит продолжить изучение позже.

Две пары приближающихся шагов заставляют его осторожно вернуть шмеля на растение и подняться на ноги, слегка поморщившись, когда голова, шея, плечи и ребра протестуют против этого движения. Вернулся охранник в сопровождении худощавого мужчины средних лет в очках, с узкими полосками усов и редеющими волосами, одетого в повседневные шерстяные брюки и джемпер Фэр-Айл, без рукавов, поверх несколько помятой рубашки. Галстук сбился набок, и он даже не потрудился раскатать рукава рубашки и застегнуть манжеты, чтобы поприветствовать гостей. Шерлок думает, что он очень похож на дешифровальщика в этой несколько растрепанной одежде в сочетании с умным, напряженным выражением на лице.

— Мистер Холмс, капитан Ватсон, меня зовут Гарольд Кенуорти, — приветствует он их, пожимая по очереди руки. — Коммандер Уилкокс сообщил мне о вашем прибытии. Вы здесь, чтобы найти что-то в наших архивах, я прав?

— Да, — отвечает Шерлок.

Кенуорти кивает двум охранникам, которые возвращаются на свои места у ворот, а затем жестом приглашает Джона и Шерлока следовать за ним в главный дом. Когда они оказываются вне пределов слышимости охранников, он спрашивает:

— Вы ведь со Станции X, да?

— Я — дешифровальщик, — кивает Шерлок. — Капитан Ватсон назначен помогать мне и поддерживать связь с военно-морским командованием. Недавно, при загадочных обстоятельствах, мы столкнулись с тем, что считаем странным сообщением Танни или его частей.

— Да, мистер Тилтман сообщил об этом в своей телеграмме. Он также упомянул, что вы не можете найти сообщение в своем архиве. Это... странно. Обычно они тщательно индексируются.

— Мы подозреваем, что его незаконно изъяли, — говорит Джон.

— Но кто? — спрашивает Кенуорти, выглядя удивленным.

— Мы пока не знаем.

Кенуорти резко останавливается и поправляет очки, с тревогой глядя на Джона и Шерлока.

— Только не говорите мне, что по Станции Х разгуливает шпион, — выражение его лица становится подозрительным, когда он изучает двух мужчин.

— Мы этого не исключаем, — говорит Шерлок. — Надеюсь, вы не считаете нас шпионами?

— Тилтман прислал ваше описание, и оно совпадает, а я знаю, что он очень дотошен. Ваши бумаги тоже в порядке. Но осторожность никогда не помешает.

— В последнее время у вас не было никаких странных происшествий? — интересуется Джон.

— Насколько мне известно, нет, — качает головой Кенуорти. — Станция быстро разрослась в последние несколько месяцев, с тех пор как часть моей дивизии была переброшена сюда из «Денмарк-хилл». Много новеньких, особенно пичужек и других, работающих с телетайпами и записывающих сообщения. У нас также постоянно растет группа мотокурьеров. Уследить за всеми довольно сложно, поэтому за безопасность отвечает военная полиция5, чтобы нам не приходилось заниматься еще и этим, вдобавок ко всему остальному. Судя по тому, что я слышал, у вас все очень похоже.

Шерлок кивает, думая о том, как сильно разросся Блетчли-Парк с тех пор, как он туда приехал, со всеми новыми зданиями, которые постоянно планируются и возводятся.

— Это сообщение, которое вас интересует — когда именно здесь оно было перехвачено? Вы знаете? — спрашивает Кенуорти. — А как вы вообще узнали о нем, если оно исчезло из вашего архива? Из того, что написал Тилтман, не похоже, что он когда-либо получал его.

Шерлок вкратце рассказывает Кенуорти об обстоятельствах обнаружения Дженнифер Уилсон и о том, что она его частично расшифровала. Он также описывает, как они с Джоном связали воедино время и дату перехвата.

— Мисс Уилсон работала с телетайпами, так что она была бы одной из первых, кто увидел сообщение. Что-то в нем, должно быть, показалось ей странным, иначе вряд ли она вообще обратила бы на него внимание, учитывая, какой поток сообщений Танни ежедневно приходит на нашу станцию.

— Мы получаем еще больше, — задумчиво кивает Кенуорти, — и обычно мы также выборочно передаем, иначе вы, ребята, были бы завалены перехватами Танни, а судя по тому, что мы слышим, вы уже более чем загружены «Энигмой». Дайте мне точное время и дату, и я попытаюсь выяснить, кто был на дежурстве в то время и получил сообщение. Наши девочки сообразительны и умны. Некоторых из них поставили отслеживать конкретные вражеские источники. Это означает, что они довольно хорошо знают привычки радистов-отправителей. Часто они могут сказать, когда получают что-то из ряда вон выходящее, что, в свою очередь, делает вещи интересными для вас, взломщиков кодов. На такие сообщения мы обращаем особое внимание, чтобы переслать их немедленно — либо отправляем их с мотокурьером, либо телетайпом.

— Судя по тому, что я слышал, — он бросает косой взгляд на Шерлока поверх очков, — с Танни не сильный прогресс. Я не виню вас, ребята, имейте в виду. Я знаю, что у вас полно других забот. В «Денмарк-хилл», мы тоже попробовали расшифровать Танни, но безрезультатно. Вот почему мы передали его Тилтману и его людям.

Шерлок кивает. Кенуорти, похоже, очень хорошо осведомлен о том, что происходит в Блетчли-Парке, учитывая, что это место считается абсолютно секретным. Но, рассуждает он, сам Кенуорти, похоже, достаточно вовлечен во внутреннюю работу Правительственной школы кодов и шифров.

— Действительно. Но кто знает, может быть, это послание, которое мы ищем, поможет нам найти подход к Танни. По крайней мере, на это надеется Тилтман, и, возможно, мисс Уилсон подозревала именно это, и именно поэтому мы здесь.

— В таком случае, хорошо, мистер Холмс, — натянуто улыбается ему Кенуорти. — Позвольте мне показать вам нашу скромную обитель.

**– <o>–**

Кенуорти ведет их в холл главного дома. Он менее величествен, чем особняк в Блетчли-Парке, и все еще хранит следы своего прежнего назначения — большой фермерский дом, ставший скромной и немного причудливой загородной обителью в прошлом столетии. К настоящему времени то, что, похоже, было кабинетом, гостиной и столовой, превращено в функциональные офисы. Одна большая комната на первом этаже с декоративным викторианским камином занята собственно станцией прослушивания. За длинным столом посреди комнаты сидят шесть женщин, слушающих и записывающих азбуку Морзе. Другие отслеживают передачи не на Морзе на телетайпах. Через коридор, в точно так же обставленной комнате, Шерлок видит ряды телетайпов и несколько печатных машинок, за которыми тоже в основном работают женщины. В воздухе звучит постоянное щелканье и жужжание множества машин.

— Здесь мы получаем то, что затем пересылается на Станцию X и в другие места и, надеюсь, расшифровывается, — объясняет Кенуорти. — И единственное, что мы здесь видим и слышим, — это полная и абсолютная тарабарщина. Мы живем в надежде, что вы, ребята, сможете разобраться во всем этом.

— Мы работаем над этим, — отвечает Шерлок. — Мы неплохо разобрались с «Акулой»6, и трафиком «Энигмы», который получаем из Северной Атлантики и расшифровываем, но до сих пор Танни оставался загадкой, судя по тому, что я слышал. Как я уже сказал, я не работал над расшифровкой Танни.

Кенуорти вдумчиво кивает.

— Архив наверху. Ступайте осторожно. Там повсюду провода. Это вечная строительная площадка.

**– <o>–**

Клерк, присматривающий за архивом — молодая женщина не старше двадцати лет с пристрастием к рисованию животных и жеванию накрашенных губ — встает по стойке смирно, когда входит Кенуорти в придачу с двумя мужчинами. Она родом откуда-то с севера, судя по материалу ее вязаного кардигана (овечья шерсть Хердвик7). Шерлок предполагает, что это [Кендал](https://ibb.co/5MXr3MY)8 или что-то поблизости, так как на блюдце ее чайной чашки, которое она поставила на угол своего узкого стола, лежит недоеденный кусочек [мятного торта](https://ibb.co/6tydWTc).

— Добрый вечер, мисс…

— Уильямс, — отвечает она с сильным акцентом жительницы Камбрии. — Я начала работать здесь всего три недели назад.

— Мисс Уильямс, превосходно. Эти два джентльмена прибыли со станции X, чтобы найти некое сообщение, отсутствующее в их архивах. Пожалуйста, будьте так добры, покажите им необходимый раздел.

— Нам нужны записи, датированные прошлой субботой, — говорит Шерлок. — Тридцатым августа. Желательно и те, что были накануне.

Она кивает им, показывая, чтобы следовали за ней.

— Обычно мы не получаем таких запросов, — задумчиво произносит она, пока они бродят вдоль рядов ящиков и полок, заставленных папками с надписями, не имеющими какой-либо системы, понятной Шерлоку с первого взгляда. — По крайней мере, за время моего пребывания здесь.

— Значит, в последние дни никто больше не интересовался этими документами? — спрашивает Джон.

— Нет, — отрицательно качает она головой. — Во всяком случае, пока я на дежурстве.

Джон обменивается с Шерлоком быстрым взглядом, показывая, что он думает в том же направлении: отсутствие запроса может означать, что они действительно на шаг впереди того, кто удалил запись из архива Блетчли, чтобы либо просмотреть полное сообщение, либо заставить его «исчезнуть».

— Но мы всегда можем проверить в журнале, брал ли их кто-нибудь или изучал, — продолжает мисс Уильямс. — О, это напомнило мне, что я забыла попросить вас расписаться. Вам все равно придется это сделать, если соберетесь что-нибудь вынести. Так, это здесь. Двадцать девятое и тридцатое августа. Напоминаю, что документы должны остаться здесь. Однако вы можете делать заметки. Если вам нужна печатная копия, я могу ее сделать, хотя это займет некоторое время.

— Спасибо, мисс Уильямс. Мы позовем вас, если нам понадобится помощь, — говорит Джон, одаривая ее яркой улыбкой, творящей странные вещи с желудком Шерлока. Она слегка краснеет и улыбается в ответ, показывая пятна помады на зубах.

— Я буду за столом.

— Замечательно. Спасибо.

Она поворачивается и удаляется по проходу. Он некоторое время наблюдает за ней, потом бросает взгляд на Шерлока и хмурится.

— Что? — спрашивает Джон с легким раздражением, очевидно удивленный тем, что, по мнению Шерлока, должно быть хмурым выражением на его лице.

— Ты флиртовал с ней, — шипит он.

— Я был дружелюбен и вежлив, — пожимает плечами Джон. — Это обычно заставляет людей чувствовать себя непринужденно и стать более расположенными к тому, чтобы сделать другим одолжение. — Он наклоняет голову, — И даже если бы я флиртовал, почему это тебя беспокоит? Она — прелестная.

— Она всего лишь вдвое моложе тебя, — едко отвечает Шерлок. Он знает, что ведет себя мелочно и нелепо, но ничего не может с собой поделать.

Джон усмехается. Его явно забавляет реакция Шерлока.

— Ну и что? Возможно, мне нравятся женщины помоложе. И повторяю, почему ты обижаешься на мой, гипотетический, флирт?

— Потому что мы здесь с важной миссией и не можем тратить время на такие пустяки, как твоя личная жизнь.

— Но у нас есть время заботится об уставших шмелях, да? _Значит, он наблюдал за мной, когда я спасал пчелу. Это странно... трогательно_. И вообще, для меня моя личная жизнь не пустяк, между прочем, — поддразнивает Джон.

— Пчелы — очень увлекательные существа, — краснея отвечает Шерлок.

— Как и женщины, знаешь ли.

Под убийственным взглядом Шерлока Джон смеется и дружески хлопает его по плечу.

— Прости, Шерлок, я не хотел тебя дразнить. Я действительно не флиртовал с ней, просто был дружелюбен, как я уже сказал. И я буду продолжать это делать, так что тебе лучше привыкнуть и не ревновать каждый раз, когда я улыбаюсь другому человеку.

— Я не ревновал, — возмущенно бормочет Шерлок, хотя, по правде говоря, именно это он и делал, и они оба это знают. — Я просто беспокоюсь о том, что тратим время на мелочи. Возьми за двадцать девятое, а я возьму за тридцатое. Вот первые буквы сообщения, нацарапанного Дженни. Вполне вероятно, что это настройки ключа, поэтому ищи именно их.

Он достает папку с выбранным днем. Она охватывает только первую смену. Шерлок вздыхает, когда видит, сколько в ней сообщений.

— Это займет некоторое время.

**– <o>–**

Минут через сорок Шерлок издает торжествующий возглас. Наконец он нашел послание с совпадающими начальными буквами. Джон подходит к нему и заглядывает поверх руки.

— Отправлено из Афин в Вену, — размышляет Джон, читая заголовок открытого текста, добавленный клерками на станции прослушивания. Он указывает на ряд букв в начале документа.

— HQIBPEXEZMUG. Это настройки ключа?

— Возможно. По крайней мере, это то, что записала Дженнифер Уилсон. Если бы это было сообщение «Энигмы», то это были бы настройки ключа, передаваемыми в коде. Для сообщений «Энигмы» они короче, но из того, что Тьюринг и другие говорили о шифре «Лоренца», машины, используемые для его создания, намного сложнее, чем «Энигма».

Джон задумчиво кивает, прищурено глядя на текст, мало чем отличающийся от зашифрованного сообщения «Энигмы» с его аккуратными рядами и столбцами букв, которые не имеют абсолютно никакого смысла, даже если есть соблазн прочитать их как открытый текст и в поисках расшифровки, просто переставляя их в стиле анаграммы.

— Чертовски длинное сообщение, — размышляет Джон.

Шерлок кивает. Сообщение действительно длинное. По меньшей мере три тысячи знаков, а может, и больше. Не это ли привлекло внимание Дженни, когда она получила его телетайпом? Длинные сообщения означают большие шансы на разработку шпаргалки, если только это не короткий и однозначный прогноз погоды. Но это не похоже на прогноз погоды, скорее на описание кампании или подробный отчет о миссии.

— Отнеси его своей новой подруге, мисс Уильямс, и попроси ее напечатать нам копию или, еще лучше, две.

Джон закатывает глаза на это замечание, но усмехается.

— С радостью. Что ты будешь делать? Поищешь еще?

— Да. У меня такое чувство, что длина сообщения была не единственной причиной, по которой обе женщины здесь, в Нокхолте, пометили его как «срочное», а Дженнифер Уилсон обратила на него особое внимание. Должно быть что-то еще. Кроме того, вспомни, Дженнифер записала два ряда букв, похожих, но отличающихся. Возможно, мы ищем не одно сообщение.

Шерлок листает папку, в которой лежал перехваты, и тихо присвистывает.

— О! — выдыхает он, и его сердцебиение ускоряется от прилива адреналина. Джон останавливается и поворачивается к нему.

— Шерлок, что ты нашел? — он подходит ближе, достаточно близко, чтобы тот почувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке. Шерлок показывает Джону еще одно сообщение. Тот бегло просматривает его, и смотрит на сияющего от радостного возбуждения Шерлока.

— Они уже сделали копию? — спрашивает Джон, глядя на идентичный заголовок. — Хм, нет, следующие буквы совсем другие. И вроде бы немного короче. В чем дело, Шерлок? Что тебя так взволновало?

— Это не копия, Джон, — быстро говорит Шерлок, размахивая документом перед лицом Джона. — Хотя я рискну предположить, что это то же самое или, по крайней мере, очень похожее сообщение. Посмотри на время, когда оно было перехвачено. Прошло очень мало времени после получения первого. И оно также шло из Афин в Вену, из того же самого источника. И посмотри на это: короткое время для перехвата из одного и того же источника, отмечено радистом здесь, на ферме, на этот раз на Морзе, так что, похоже, это было срочно, и первоначальный источник не хотел утруждать себя использованием сложной техники шифрования и кодирования. Время показывает, что оно было передано между двумя сообщениями.

Брови Джона поднимаются до линии волос, когда он видит время короткого перехвата.

— Это же открытый текст, — удивленно шепчет он.

— Да! — возбужденно кивает Шерлок. — Это незашифрованное сообщение Морзе. Разумеется, на немецком.

— Что там написано?

— Nachricht nicht vollstaendig erhalten Stop Bitte um erneutes Senden Stop9, — читает Шерлок, надеясь произвести впечатление на Джона своим произношением и навыками перевода. — Что означает, что адресат в первый раз получил не полное сообщение и просит отправить его повторно.

— И это второе сообщение.

— Да.

— Но почему он выглядит по-другому? Буквы, кроме заголовка, не совпадают.

— Вспомни, как работает «Энигма». Каждый раз, когда ты нажимаешь букву, роторы перемещаются на одну позицию, и ты получаешь другую букву. Вот почему она так чертовски эффективна.

— Точно, да. И буква не может быть закодирована сама собой. Я это помню. Значит, эта шифровальная машина «Лоренца» работает точно так же?

— Мы не знаем точно, как она работает, потому что никто из нас еще не видел ее, в то время как у нас есть настоящая «Энигма» в Парке, и мы сможем настроить наши машины «Тайпекс», так же как их, после того, как подберем правильные настройки. Но «Лоренц» гораздо сложнее. Как ты помнишь, Тьюринг пытался объяснить это в кабинете Деннистона. Он может использовать двойное кодирование или, возможно, случайные буквы добавляются к каждой набранной букве, а затем кодируются как пара. Скорее всего, у него и роторов больше. Тьюринг прикинул, что около десяти. Они могут двигаться с разной скоростью, что означает, что в то время как один ротор перемещается на одну позицию при каждой введенной букве, некоторые другие могут вращаться быстрее или пропускать буквы. Мы просто не знаем наверняка, и именно поэтому Танни оказался настолько устойчивым к любым попыткам сломать его.

— Да, я помню кое-что из того, что они говорили, хоть не понял и половины.

— До сих пор такие люди, как Тилтман, отталкивались от обратного, пытаясь реконструировать машину по перехваченным кодированным сообщениям, но, по-видимому, без особого успеха. Возможно, Тьюринг прав, и код «Лоренца» вообще не может быть взломан человеческим мозгом. Мы уже используем «Бомбы», помогающие нам рассчитать и опробовать настройки ключа. Возможно, для расшифровки Танни нужно изобрести более быструю и мощную вычислительную машину. Тем не менее, даже построив такую вещь, я считаю, что нам нужно знать, как работает «Лоренц» и с чем именно мы сталкиваемся. И в свете этого, думаю то, что мы здесь обнаружили — значительно, Джон. Впечатляюще. У нас одно и то же послание, дважды, и той же длины. Но что особенно ценно в этом случае, так это то, что немецкий радист совершил одну большую — возможно, даже роковую — ошибку.

— В чем же?

— Он не поменял настройки ключа, Джон, — лучезарно улыбаясь, отвечает Шерлок. — Поленился, а может быть, торопился или присутствовал какой-то другой фактор, который помешал ему изменить настройки — стандартная процедура после каждой передачи, и не зря. Он должен был изменить их, но не сделал этого. Не сделал. О, это просто сокровище, Джон. Немедленно сделай копии, а потом нам нужно снова найти Кенуорти и желательно телефон. Тилтман должен узнать об этом. Судя по количеству текста, — и переменных — которые, он получит от этих двух сообщений, он мог бы создать шпаргалку.

Джон с нежностью наблюдает за Шерлоком.

— Так ты хочешь оставить все удовольствие от расшифровки этого сообщения Тилтману?

— Я этого не говорил, — фыркает Шерлок, широко улыбаясь Джону. — Пусть мисс Уильямс сделает нам копии.

— Так точно, сэр! — улыбается Джон и отдает честь.

**– <o>–**

Уже почти восемь часов и наступили сумерки, когда они, наконец, готовы покинуть ферму. Шерлок почти полчаса разговаривал по телефону с Тилтманом, объясняя, что они нашли, и ожидая, пока будут готовы копии и мотокурьер отправится в Блетчли. После чего гордый Кенуорти ведет их к радистке, перехватившей сообщения и только что заступившей на смену.

— Мисс Кеппл была на дежурстве в тот день и следила за сообщениями, поступавшими из этого конкретного источника.

Молодая девушка, как и та, из архива, немного за двадцать, страстная теннисистка, судя по мускулатуре ее правой руки и линиям от загара, поднимает глаза от своего телетайпа и улыбается Джону и Шерлоку.

— Я рада, что наша работа наконец-то куда-то приведет. Мы сидим здесь изо дня в день, либо слушая сигналы и постукивания, либо смотрим на телетайпы, выплевывающие полную тарабарщину.

— Уверяем, что ваша работа здесь очень важна, мисс Кеппл, — заверяет ее Джон, и она лучезарно ему улыбается в ответ. — Что поразило вас в этом сообщении? Я так понимаю, вы пометили его для дальнейшего изучения.

— Да, все верно. Как сказал мистер Кенуорти, мне было поручено следить за этим конкретным источником, так как он был очень активен в последнее время, и нам было велено отслеживать длинные сообщения, особенно потому, что они, похоже, важны тем, кто получает их после нас. В тот день, в субботу, источник — мы называем его [Herr Schneck](https://ibb.co/NFywQjF) (как «улитка»11), потому что он всегда печатает очень медленно — был очень оживлен, отправил несколько сообщений, в том числе и это очень длинное. Я бы не сочла это странным, если бы не тот факт, что Дейзи, которая в то время слушала передачи Морзе, сказала мне, что она перехватила незашифрованное сообщение от адресата сообщений Улитки с просьбой о повторной отправке. Это вовсе не стандартная процедура. Я смотрела в оба при повторной отправке и отметила, что она была немного короче. Хотя, заголовок, казалось, был таким же. Это могла быть случайность, но нам велено сообщать обо всем, что выглядит необычным. Что я и сделала. Мистер Кенуорти в это время не было, но коммандер Уилкокс сказал, что передаст сообщение.

— Спасибо вам большое. Ваша коллега, Дейзи, тоже здесь? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Она уже закончила свою смену, но вернется завтра утром.

— Тогда возможно мы вернемся, хотя я думаю, что на данный момент мы узнали все, что нам нужно. И еще одно, — добавляет он, обращаясь к Кенуорти. — Вы не знаете, когда вернется коммандер Уилкокс?

— Насколько мне известно, не раньше следующей недели. У него какие-то дела в Лондоне, но мне не сообщили, какие именно. Но это казалось важным, потому что он уехал довольно быстро. Лейтенант Чамберс может знать больше.

— Благодарю вас, мистер Кенуорти. Завтра мы поговорим с лейтенантом.

— Доктор Ватсон, я думаю, мы готовы уйти, — говорит Шерлок, поворачиваясь к Джону.

— Конечно, мистер Холмс, — кивает Джон и тихо добавляет: — Я умираю с голода. Надеюсь, миссис Кук в гостинице не скормила наш ужин кому-нибудь еще.

Они прощаются с Кенуорти и Кеппл и выходят в сгущающиеся сумерки. Пчелы удалились на ночь, но несколько летучих мышей носятся вокруг домов. Идя рядом с Шерлоком, Джон делает глубокий вдох и расправляет плечи. А затем улыбается ему.

— Пошли, давай немного перекусим.

**– <o>–**

Бар гостиницы «Три подковы» оккупирован местными жителями и несколькими солдатами, расквартированными в деревне, — слишком многолюдно, на взгляд Шерлока. Голова болезненно пульсирует, все тело болит. Он устал. Он голоден и очень хочет пить, но предпочел бы поесть в тихом уединении их комнаты или даже в темном саду, чем проводить время в шумной, душной комнате, пахнущей элем и сигаретным дымом.

Несмотря на головную боль, Шерлоку не терпится приступить к работе над сообщением, перепечатанный текст которого ощущается как раскаленные угли во внутреннем кармане пиджака. Помимо счастливого совпадения, — получения двух сообщений из одного и того же источника с одинаковыми настройками ключа — что-то еще в этих посланиях не дает ему покоя. Его больной мозг не позволяет ему установить связь, но есть что-то еще. Он почти понял это, он жаждет тишины и покоя, чтобы погрузиться в свои чертоги и найти недостающее звено. Он знает, что оно есть. Это то, о чем он думал раньше, но отбросил как не относящееся к рассматриваемому вопросу. Ему просто нужно отследить это и пересмотреть идею.

Но сначала ему, по-видимому, придется отсидеть ужин. Джон довольно настойчиво усаживается за столик в одном из углов, и отправляется за напитками и заказывает еду. Вскоре он возвращается с пинтой эля для себя и чем-то прозрачным и золотистым для Шерлока, с сомнением смотрящего на свой стакан.

— Это яблочный сок, — поясняет Джон, заметив выражение его лица. — Из-за сотрясения я не позволю тебе сегодня пить алкоголь.

— Спасибо. Сок — это хорошо. В любом случае, я не особенно люблю пиво или эль.

— Да, потому что ты — шикарный, заносчивый мальчик из частной школы, — добродушно усмехается Джон, садясь на лавку рядом с Шерлоком. — Полагаю, шампанское или дорогое вино тебе больше по вкусу.

— К твоему сведению, я терпеть не могу шампанское, — закатывает глаза Шерлок. — Что касается вина, то может быть приемлемо, но я обычно не пью много.

— Плохо для работы мозга?

— Да.

Джон смотрит на него с интересом.

— Ты когда-нибудь был пьян? Ах, нет, я помню, ты говорил, что нет. Это весьма впечатляюще для человека твоего возраста.

— Впечатляюще или шокирующе? Но я сказал правду. Я не напивался, по крайней мере, не так, как ты это подразумеваешь, для «развлечения» на каком-то светском мероприятии или еще где-то. Однако однажды я немного опьянел во время эксперимента с различными концентрациями этанола. Эффект был таков, что я долго не жаждал повторения.

— Сколько тебе было лет? — смеясь спрашивает Джон.

— Двенадцать. Я остался в школе во время каникул в середине учебного года и воспользовался научным оборудованием во время выходных. Мой учитель химии был недоволен, как и директор с родителями. Но я никогда не напивался, когда меня вынуждали общаться. Бессмысленная трата времени и денег.

— Но ты ведь был навеселе, да?

— Почему тебя так интересуют мои прошлые контакты с алкоголем? — хмуро смотря на Джона, спрашивает Шерлок.

— Потому что я пытаюсь представить тебя под его влиянием. Итак, ты когда-нибудь был подшофе?

— Да, думаю, да, — вздыхает Шерлок. — Когда мне было шестнадцать, я немного перебрал пунша на семейном Рождестве. Это было ужасно. Мои невыносимые двоюродные братья Холмс уговорили меня попробовать, но я почти ничего не ел весь день, так что много не потребовалось, чтобы проявился эффект. Я ненавидел его и после этого редко прикасался к спиртному.

Джон делает глоток эля и улыбается.

— Держу пари, твоя шепелявость более выражена, когда ты не обращаешь на нее внимания, держа под контролем, или, когда тобой управляет выпивка.

— У меня нет шепелявости, — возмущенно отвечает Шерлок, и звук в последнем слове довольно смущающе разоблачает его ложь.

— О, да, есть, — смеется Джон. — Когда ты устал или невнимателен, это весьма заметно. Ох, не будь таким. Мне это нравится. Это делает тебя человеком. Кроме того, я думаю, что это довольно очаровательно.

— Очаровательно? — едко спрашивает Шерлок, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к его щекам. Как Джону удается так легко заставить его потерять самообладание? Возможно, Джон решит, что его румянец вызван духотой помещения.

Джон, которому следовало бы смутиться, почему-то не смущается. Он выдерживает взгляд Шерлока и нарочно говорит:

— Да, очаровательно. Мило, на самом деле.

Шерлок закусывает губу.

— Меня никогда раньше не называли милым, — признается он. Джон дразнит его, и он это знает. Нужно положить этому конец. И он сделает это, клянется Шерлок сам себе. Однажды.

— Это печальное упущение. Я думаю, мы можем согласиться с тем, что большинство людей, с которыми ты провел детство и юность, были настоящими идиотами.

— Да, ты прав в оценке, — смеется Шерлок, соглашаясь с ним и поднимая стакан за Джона, который берет свой и чокается.

Вскоре им приносят еду. Шерлоку интересно, где миссис Кук раздобыла жир, чтобы и в самом деле пожарить картошку и треску в кляре, но его это не особо беспокоит. Еда великолепна, особенно по сравнению с, в основном, пресной едой из капусты и репы, что дают в столовой в Блетчли-Парке. Обе его хозяйки — достойные повара, старающиеся по максимуму использовать нормированную провизию и урожай из сада. Но это совсем другое. Насыщенное, жирное, совершенно до неприличия прекрасное и аппетитное.

— Надеюсь, завтрак будет таким же вкусным, — говорит Джон, накалывая вилкой большой кусок рыбы.

Шерлок только кивает, его рот полон жареной картошки и гороховым пюре.

**– <o>–**

После еды Джон откидывается на спинку лавки, складывает руки на животе и счастливо вздыхает.

— Это было великолепно, — говорит он, в точности озвучивая мысли Шерлока.

Шерлок тоже чувствует сытость и сонливость. Головная боль немного утихла.

— Хочешь еще выпить? — спрашивает он.

— Было бы неплохо еще эля, — кивает Джон. — Не думаю, что смогу встать прямо сейчас. Я слишком сыт. Они, должно быть, думали, что мы умираем с голоду, иначе с чего бы такие порции. Но я не жалуюсь. — Говорит он, закрывая глаза.

Шерлок смотрит на него мгновение, находясь в восторге от вида Джона, выглядящего довольным, а затем идет к бару, чтобы взять еще эля и яблочного сока для себя. Хозяин вовлечен в оживленную беседу с двумя мужчинами примерно его возраста, оба местные фермеры, судя по их телосложению, состоянию рук и акценту. Шерлок останавливается немного послушать. Судя по всему, у обоих сейчас расквартированы женщины из города, либо привлеченные как сельхозработницы для помощи в уборке урожая, либо пичужки для военнослужащих, либо работающие на станции прослушивания.

— Одна из моих даже ездит на мотоцикле, — говорит один фермер. — Очевидно, это ее работа — доставлять сообщения. В те времена, когда мы были молоды, ты бы не увидел ничего подобного, а, Барни? Тогда они едва на велосипедах ездили.

— С другой стороны, когда большинство наших парней сражаются с Джерри, кто должен делать эту работу? — вставляет другой фермер. — У меня две сельхозработницы, и, хотя поначалу им пришлось немного подучиться, они хорошие работники. А одна — дебютантка, как сказала моя Хильда. Шикарная девушка. Но она чистит конюшни лучше, чем любой парень, работавший у меня до войны.

Оба мужчины прерывают разговор, когда Шерлок заказывает напитки. Они поворачиваются к нему и смотрят с некоторым подозрением.

— Вижу, вы не носите форму, молодой человек, — говорит один из них.

— У них не было той, что подошла бы мне, — лукаво отвечает Шерлок, уставший от намеков на то, что он уклоняется от своего долга.

— Ого, вот как? Недостаточно модна для вас, да?

— Он и его коллега здесь по официальному делу, — говорит хозяин, явно желая сохранить мир.

Фермер с курьером на мотоцикле, расквартированной в его доме, делает глоток эля и хмуро смотрит на Шерлока.

— Значит, вы один из тех правительственных ботаников, что прячутся на ферме «Айви»? Никогда не видел вас здесь.

— Мы приехали из Лондона, — коротко отвечает Шерлок. — Но мистер Кук прав. У нас такое поручение, что мы не имеем право его разглашать. Однако, можете не сомневаться, что и я и мой коллега, который, кстати, военно-морской хирург, назначенный мне помогать, вносим свою лепту в войну, как и вся остальная нация. — С этими словами он хватает два бокала и уходит, борясь с искушением продедуцировать двух фермеров и показать им, в чем, на самом деле, заключаются его таланты.

— Как я и сказал, один из этих ботаников. Не похоже, чтобы он вообще может поднять винтовку, — размышляет один из них достаточно громко, чтобы Шерлок услышал.

— Или вилы, — посмеивается другой фермер. — Выпьем за дюжих сельхозработниц. Они, по крайней мере, знают, как работать.

Шерлок закатывает глаза.

Джон вопросительно смотрит на него.

— Они доставляли тебе неприятности? — спрашивает он, когда Шерлок ставит перед ним стакан.

— Не то чтобы. Просто обычная предвзятость при виде человека моего возраста без формы.

— Значит, тебе не дали белых перьев12?

— Перьев? — спрашивает Шерлок, садясь на лавку рядом с Джоном.

— За трусость. Так было во время предыдущей войны, когда парни отказывались идти в армию. Среди них был мой друг, на несколько лет меня старше, мы были в одной команде по регби. В то время как большинство из нас стремились вступить в армию или, подобно мне, чувствовали себя обязанными «отомстить» за неудачи своих отцов во время кампаний, он категорически отказался, даже когда была введена воинская повинность. Он ненавидел любое насилие, если только оно не было регламентировано на поле для регби. Мы поддразнивали его этим, потому что для большинства из нас, учитывая наш возраст, уйти на войну не представлялось реальной возможностью, поэтому мы завидовали, что у него есть этот шанс и не понимали, почему он отказался им воспользоваться. Однако вскоре дело зашло еще дальше. Женщины на улицах вручали ему перья, отмечая его как труса, и даже его собственная мать давила на него. Его родной брат так же, как и двоюродный, были во Фландрии. Ему неоднократно говорили, что он неудачник и станет паршивой овцой в семье, если останется дома. Мне было его очень жаль.

— Что случилось? Он пошел в армию и был убит?

— В конце концов он поддался давлению. Не мог же он вечно уклоняться от призыва? Вступил в армию в 16-ом году и провел последний месяц на Сомме, прежде чем его перебросили в Ипр13 и Пашендаль14. Он быстро поднялся по служебной лестнице и вскоре был произведен в капитаны, а затем в майоры. Несмотря на свой первоначальный отказ, он, казалось, обладал талантом для боя. Мужчины восхищались и следовали за ним куда угодно. Прямо как на поле для регби. Он был прирожденным лидером.

Голос Джона стал тихим, а выражение его лица печальным, почти тоскливым. Шерлок гадает, что же случилось с его другом, что Джон настолько явно оплакивает его.

— Ты встречался с ним потом?

— Да, когда он был в отпуске на следующий год. Он изменился. Стал тихим и замкнутым и не хотел говорить о том, что видел в окопах, несмотря на то, что все мы жаждали забавных историй. Он только сказал, что это война и что в ней нет ничего забавного. Он даже больше не хотел играть в регби, что показалось мне странным, ведь он так любил эту игру раньше. Когда ему в следующий раз дали отпуск, он решил остаться во Фландрии и не возвращаться домой. Я думаю, что видеть, как все просто живут обычной жизнью, было для него через чур. Он чувствовал, что ему там больше не место.

Джон делает глоток из своей кружки, задумчиво глядя на стол и рассеянно водя пальцем по завитку на дереве. Шерлок тихо наблюдает за ним, гадая, чувствовал ли Джон то же самое, вернувшись с войны: оторванный от окружающего мира, неспособный наслаждаться тем, что ему нравилось, из-за зверств, увиденных на фронте.

— В следующий раз мы встретились во Франции после того, как я тоже вступил в армию, в 18-ом (я не мог записаться раньше из-за возраста). Он был в отпуске в Этапле15, когда я приехал туда, но нам удалось встретиться лишь несколько раз, прежде чем его снова отправили на фронт. После этого я потерял его из виду, пока не встретился с ним в полевом госпитале, где частично проходил обучение на медика перед отправкой на фронт. Джеймс был тяжело ранен во время наступления при Ипре, одна рука была потеряна безвозвратно, а половина лица сгорела. Я едва узнал его и был потрясен, обнаружив его в таком состоянии — бредящим от боли, которую даже морфий не мог полностью подавить. Однако физические травмы были не самыми страшными. Они сказали, что он страдает от какой-то контузии, лишившей его воли к жизни, но я думаю, что его подавленное состояние было вызвано чем-то другим. Он винил себя за то, что случилось, за то, что остался жив, в то время как многие его товарищи были мертвы. Он потерял большую часть своей роты, состоявшей в основном из новобранцев, таких же парней, как я. Я точно не знаю, что произошло. В официальных отчетах говорилось, что он ошибся в своих суждениях и неверно истолковал отданные ему приказы, что привело к тому, что он послал своих людей в атаку слишком поздно, упустив элемент внезапности, означавший, что немецкие защитники расчехлили пулеметы, а также приготовили огнеметы и газовые гранаты.

Джон почти сердито глотает эль.

— Однако я не склонен верить этим сообщениям, — ворчит он. — Джеймс был отличным командиром и испытанным в окопной войне. В конце концов, он застрял в их чертовых грязных ямах на протяжении половины чертовой войны. Он отказался рассказать, что на самом деле произошло, даже мне, но, насколько я понял, он правильно истолковал приказ и задержал вылазку, потому что она была слишком опасной. Он послал гонца, чтобы сообщить своим командирам, что любая атака в этом месте, скорее всего, потерпит неудачу. Немецкая оборона была слишком сильна. Но его совет был проигнорирован, были отданы новые приказы атаковать с явным предупреждением о последствиях неповиновения. Я не знаю, подчинился ли он этим приказам в конце концов или, как он намекал, его сержант дунул в свисток, развязывая атаку (человек был впоследствии убит, так что никто не мог спросить его). Во всяком случае, вся вина была свалена на Джеймса, несправедливо, как по мне. И это погубило его. Он вернулся в Англию и некоторое время жил отшельником в каком-то санатории в Шотландии. Он умер от передозировки морфином в 31-ом. До сих пор неясно, было ли это самоубийство и несчастный случай, или кто-то из родственников, погибших под его командованием, поспособствовал его смерти.

Джон вздыхает, глядя в свой эль.

— Даже если последнее, я не думаю, что у Джеймса оставалась воля к жизни. Я писал ему несколько раз, но получил в ответ только одну короткую и вежливую открытку.

— Он был твоим близким другом? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Да, — коротко отвечает Джон. Опустошает свой стакан одним большим глотком, встает на ноги и направиться к задней двери бара, вероятно, в поисках уборной.

Шерлок смотрит ему вслед, очарованный еще одним проблеском прошлого Джона и опечаленный его очевидным горем. Сколько дорогих ему людей потерял этот человек? Для Шерлока, у которого так мало опыта в горе (и во множестве других вещей), удивительно, что кто-то сможет пережить настолько много утрат, увидеть так много смертей и разрушений и все еще оставаться таким же сильным духом, часто веселым и оптимистичным, как Джон Ватсон. Шерлок восхищается им.

**– <o>–**

Джон возвращается спустя некоторое время.

— Мне действительно нужен свежий воздух, — объясняет он, стоя перед их столиком. — Когда ты возвращаешься внутрь, ощущаешь, как будто натыкаешься на стену из-за этих затемненных штор и спертого, душного воздуха. Ты хочешь остаться? Если честно, я порядком устал.

— Мне бы тоже не помешали тишина и покой, — признается Шерлок. — Я бы хотел немного поработать над сообщением, прежде чем лечь спать.

— Отлично. Позволь мне только уточнить о нашем завтраке. Еду и напитки уже включили в счет. Мистер Кук сказал, что мы можем заплатить за все утром.

**– <o>–**

Неся по чашке чая, на приготовлении которого на ночь перед сном настояла миссис Кук, они поднимаются по лестнице в свою комнату. Ванная в конце коридора, похоже, занята. Вскоре из нее выходит молодая женщина в халате, с полотенцем, обернутым вокруг волос, бросая на них любопытный взгляд. Джон кивает ей и входит в их комнату. Плотные шторы уже задернуты, и в комнате кромешная тьма. Джон включает верхнее освещение.

Миссис Кук, как и обещала, приготовила для них полотенца, зубные щетки, зубную пасту, мыло и бритвенные принадлежности. Шерлок ставит чашку с чаем на прикроватный столик у самой двери и берет полотенце с мылом. Свою чашку Джон ставит на столик рядом с дальней кроватью, снимая ботинки и со вздохом опускаясь на кровать.

— Разбуди меня, когда выйдешь из ванной, — бормочет он и закрывает глаза. Шерлок с нежностью наблюдает за ним, теплое сияние, которое он стал ассоциировать с Джоном, наполняет его изнутри. Он взволнован тем, что, хотя они знают друг друга не больше нескольких дней, кажется, что они были друзьями целую вечность, то, как они легко общаются и настроены друг на друга. Для Шерлока это совершенно новое чувство, и он знает, что будет вечно скучать по нему, когда их взаимодействие закончится, что неизбежно должно произойти в какой-то момент. Тяжесть ложится на сердце, и он вынужден сглотнуть вставший в горле ком. Лучше не думать о предстоящей разлуке, а наслаждаться обществом Джона насколько возможно.

— Я быстро, — обещает он.

Уголок рта Джона приподнимается в улыбке.

— Не торопись. Я немного вздремну.

— Твое плечо не поблагодарит, если ты попытаешься уснуть вот так, с подтяжками. А завтра пиджак будет сильно помят.

— Обломщик, — говорит Джон, издает низкий рык, открывает один глаз, глядит на Шерлока, и протягивает ему руку. — Тогда помоги мне подняться. Мне кажется, матрас пытается меня проглотить.

Шерлок подчиняется и тянет его в сидячее положение.

— Признайся, ты просто хочешь посмотреть, как я раздеваюсь, — острит Джон и тут же краснеет. Кажется, он произнес это необдуманно.

Шерлок смотрит на него, и кровь приливает к щекам. Неужели он настолько очевиден? Он сглатывает и отворачивается, делая вид, что изучает полотенце, одновременно пытаясь придумать какую-нибудь остроумную реплику, чтобы хоть немного сохранить достоинство.

— Ну, я ведь уже видел тебя в пижаме, помнишь? — удается произнести ему. — Или ты собираешься сегодня спать голым?

Джон смотрит на него снизу вверх, и выражение его лица все еще несколько смущенное, но в то же время веселое и такое, будто что-то затевает.

— Даже не знаю. Я бы мог. Здесь достаточно тепло. А что насчет тебя? Ты взял пижаму?

— Конечно, нет. Нижнего белья должно быть достаточно.

— Так и думал, — кивает Джон. — Ладно, тогда. — Он избавляется от галстука и начинает снимать пиджак и жилет. Шерлок некоторое время наблюдает за ним, потом бросает мыло и полотенце на кровать и делает то же самое, быстро и эффективно раздеваясь до брюк и майки, подтяжки свисают с талии.

Джон бросает на него быстрый взгляд и ухмыляется.

— На моем последнем корабле был парень, который настаивал на том, что подтяжки и ремень нужно носить одновременно. Ребята постоянно припоминали ему это, безжалостно высмеивая. Однажды я спросил его, и он ответил, что в детстве ему всегда доставались штаны старшего брата, из которых тот вырос, и они не раз сползали с задницы, потому что были слишком велики. Поэтому он должен быть уверен, что это больше не повторится.

Шерлок посмеивается, вновь беря мыло и полотенце.

— В моей школе мальчики с удовольствием прятали мою одежду, когда я мылся или принимал ванну. Иногда они забирали и полотенце.

— Паршивые сопляки, — комментирует Джон. — И что ты сделал?

— Вначале я впал в отчаяние и пытался прикрыться всем, что мог найти, — пожимает плечами Шерлок. — Но в конце концов я перестал об этом беспокоиться и просто вернулся в комнату голым. В первый раз это вызвало немалый переполох, а затем этот особый вид злорадства прекратился, так как эффективность его исчезла. Затем они принялись искать другие способы задеть меня, пока, в конце концов, совсем не прекратили и просто стали меня избегать.

Джон смотрит на него со смесью гнева и жалости.

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось так тяжело в школе.

— Это давно в прошлом, — пожимает плечами Шерлок.

Джон наблюдает за ним и кивает; Шерлок не может определить выражение его лица. Потом он со стоном встает и начинает собирать одежду.

— Лучше бы тебе занять ванную, пока этого не сделал кто-то другой, — советует Джон, и Шерлок кивает в ответ. Бросив последний взгляд, на начавшего развешать одежду в шкафу Джона, вместо того чтобы бросить ее на стул, как это сделал Шерлок, он ждет, пока тот начнет расстегивать брюки, и выходит из комнаты.

В маленькой ванной он плещет в лицо холодной водой, а затем полностью раздевается, чтобы быстро ополоснуться. Он решает почистить зубы позже, так как еще не выпил чай.

Мягкий вздох раздается за дверью, как раз, когда он натягивает брюки. И Шерлок понимает, что забыл ее запереть. Дверь тут же захлопывается, и женский голос спрашивает, сколько времени ему нужно.

— Почти закончил, — отвечает он и натягивает майку.

Снаружи ожидает уже другая юная леди, с бигудями в волосах и накинутым шелковым халатом поверх пижамы, что выдает ее богатое положение и выглядит довольно неуместно в сельской гостинице. Ее лицо кажется знакомым, и он вспоминает, что видел ее на ферме «Айви». Она тоже его узнает.

— Ох, мне так жаль. Я не знала, что вы там. Дотти сказала, что закончила, и я предположила... в любом случае, мне очень жаль.

Шерлок машет рукой и собирается пройти мимо, но, по-видимому, она еще не закончила. Девушка склоняет голову, изучая его, глаза блуждают по обнаженным рукам, плечам и груди так, что у Шерлока по спине пробегают мурашки от дискомфорта.

— Вы один из тех людей из Лондона, что сегодня приезжали на ферму, ведь так? Лиззи Уильямс из архива рассказала мне о вас двоих. Похоже, она очень заинтересовалась вашим компаньоном, доктором. — Она еще раз оглядывает Шерлока с ног до головы и улыбается, — но и вы тоже ничего, правда? Высокий, темноволосый и красивый.

Шерлок хмуро смотрит на нее.

— Вашему жениху лучше не знать о таких разговорах, — говорит он, кивая на обручальное кольцо на ее руке.

— Разве девушка не может хоть немного насладиться видом? — драматично вздыхая, спрашивает она, окидывая взглядом его ключицы и шею. Шерлок чувствует себя уязвимым, непривычный к тому, чтобы быть объектом восхищения, даже желания.

— О, боже, вы действительно довольно милый, — смеется она, по-видимому, ощущая его дискомфорт. — Прошу прощения, я не хотела доставлять вам неудобства. Вы, заучки, все одинаковы. Даже самые крутые. Надеюсь, вы не использовали всю горячую воду.

Она подмигивает ему и, к крайнему удивлению и легкому шоку Шерлока, наклоняется, чтобы чмокнуть его в щеку. Затем протискивается мимо и эффектно выталкивает его из комнаты. Дверь захлопывается у него перед носом, щелкает засов.

В замешательстве, вытирая щеку полотенцем, Шерлок возвращается в свою комнату и видит, что дверь открыта и Джон стоит перед картиной Иисуса, изучая ее и потягивая чай. На нем только майка и кальсоны. В свете маленькой лампы на прикроватном столике Джона, на данный момент единственном освещении комнаты, подсвеченные волосы на его ногах выглядят как золотистый пух. Шерлок не может не смотреть на них, пока ему все же не удается отвести взгляд.

— Ванная сейчас занята, — говорит он Джону, и тот кивает.

— Да, я слышал, как ты разговаривал с девушкой. Второй человек, который назвал тебя милым, да? — шуточно подмигивает он Шерлоку.

— Заткнись, — говорит Шерлок, закатывая глаза.

— Большинство парней, которых я знаю, приняли бы ее не очень тонкое предложение — поворачивается к нему Джон. — О, у тебя на щеке остались следы губной помады. Или ты нанес румяна?

— Не сегодня, — фыркает Шерлок. — Что же касается того, чтобы принять ее предложение, как ты беспечно выразился, она делит комнату с другой женщиной, — резко отвечает Шерлок, поднимая полотенце и еще раз вытирая щеку.

— Я почти уверен, что вы нашли бы хорошее уединенное место.

Шерлок на мгновение задерживает на нем взгляд.

— Она помолвлена.

— И, тем не менее, явно заинтересована.

— Что ж, а я — нет, — коротко отвечает Шерлок, беря свой чай и делая глоток, словно давая понять, что разговор окончен. Он все еще чувствует на себе взгляд Джона.

— А был? Заинтересован, то есть, — тихо спрашивает Джон. — В ком-нибудь?

Рука с чашкой слегка вздрагивает на полпути ко рту. Будь Джон таким же наблюдательным, как Шерлок, он бы воспринял это короткое подергивание как однозначный ответ. Шерлок снова пьет, шумно глотая. Его сердце сильно и быстро бьется в груди. Это опасная территория, хрупкая и скользкая, как тонкий лед после легкого мороза.

В конце концов он решает ответить честно, но уклониться от ответа, насколько это возможно.

— Что толку быть заинтересованным, если тобой не интересуются в ответ или, когда еще хуже — встречаешь отторжение и презрение?

Он бросает взгляд на Джона, наблюдающего за ним с серьезным выражением на лице.

— Знаешь, иногда бывает трудно определить, отвечает ли кто-то тебе взаимностью. В большинстве случаев это похоже на код.

— Именно, — кивает в ответ и вздыхает Шерлок. — Я предпочитаю придерживаться расшифровки тех, где у меня есть реальный шанс найти исходный текст. Кстати об этом…

Подойдя к своему пиджаку, он достает копии сообщений из внутреннего кармана и протягивает их Джону.

— Как насчет того, чтобы попробовать расшифровать их, пока мы совсем не устали? Или ты хочешь лечь спать прямо сейчас?

— Нет, пока все в порядке, — качает головой Джон. — Чай был спасением. Давайте взглянем на них.

Взяв с кровати стеганое покрывало, он накидывает его на плечи и подходит к Шерлоку, разложившего оба сообщения на своем покрывале и севшего рядом с ними. Джон пододвигает стул, садясь напротив него, а затем тянется к лампе, держа ее так, чтобы им было видно.

— Мой блокнот все еще у тебя? — спрашивает он. Шерлок кивает и встает, чтобы взять блокнот и карандаш.

Следующий час они проводят за изучением сообщения, и Джон или Шерлок делают пометки. Шерлок пробует каждую известную ему уловку, но сообщения сопротивляются любой попытке применить к ним шпаргалку.

— Если бы мы знали, как минимум, что это за кампания, — размышляет Джон. Если бы у нас были какие-нибудь... не знаю... географические названия или что-то такое, или намеки на погоду. Или имена командующих и соответствующих рот. Это бы помогло, да?

— Возможно, да, — соглашается Шерлок, пощипывая переносицу. Его головная боль снова усилилась, вероятно, из-за того, что он сидел, согнувшись на матрасе. Последние пятнадцать минут он непрерывно зевает. Мягкое прикосновение к плечу заставляет его поднять глаза.

— Поспи немного, Шерлок, — тихо говорит Джон. — Ты в самом деле выглядишь уставшим. Я немного понаблюдаю за тобой, посмотрю, не будет ли каких-то проблем, но сомневаюсь, что они появятся. У тебя всего лишь легкое сотрясение, и я думаю, что сон будет полезнее, чем бодрствование большую часть ночи.

Шерлок слишком устал, чтобы спорить. Он возвращается в ванную, чтобы воспользоваться туалетом и почистить зубы. Как только он снова садится на кровать, чтобы сбросить носки и брюки, то чувствует, как усталость накатывает на него темной волной. Он засыпает сразу же, как только голова касается подушки, даже не слыша, когда Джон возвращается в их комнату, ложится в постель и выключает свет.

**– <o>–**

Вздрогнув, Шерлок просыпается практически в полной темноте. К его удивлению, как только он сориентировался, то видит полоску лунного света, просачивающуюся в комнату. Должно быть, Джон слегка раздвинул тяжелые плотные шторы, чтобы смягчить гнетущую темноту. Он также приоткрыл окна, чтобы проветрить комнату. В ней ощущается слабое прикосновение прохладного ночного воздуха. Шерлок слышит вдалеке тихое уханье совы. Что-то шуршит в картофельных грядках в саду.

Но это не единственные звуки. Джон ворочается в постели. Он полностью запутался в простынях. Руки сжимают их с такой силой, что даже в тусклом свете костяшки пальцев кажутся белыми. Его дыхание вырывается тяжелыми вздохами, звучащими почти как рыдания, и прерываемыми тихими вскриками _«Нет»_ и другими словами, которые Шерлок не может разобрать. Волосы Джона взъерошены и прилипают к покрытому потом лбу.

Шерлоку ясно, что Джон переживает еще один кошмар, и, судя по его виду, очень неприятный. Его сердце сжимается при мысли о Джоне, испытывающим такие мучения. Он хочет помочь, как-то облегчить его боль. Но что он может сделать? Разбудить его? Будет ли это целесообразно? Шерлок не имеет понятия.

Джон снова вскрикивает в промежутке между схваткой с невидимым врагом, или сражаясь с толщей воды, пытаясь не утонуть, предполагает Шерлок. И вновь он не разбирает, что говорит Джон, но мучительное шипение звучит практически как его имя. Он принимает решение и соскальзывает с кровати, почти теряя равновесие на половике между их кроватями. Он осторожно подходит к Джону, свернувшемуся калачиком и повернувшемуся спиной к кровати Шерлока, похожего на гигантскую мятую гусеницу в этом коконе из простыней.

Шерлок обходит кровать с другой стороны и наклоняется над Джоном. На его лице отпечаток горя и видны следы от слез. Шерлок тихо зовет его, но Джон не реагирует. Тогда он осторожно дотрагивается до его плеча. Когда это также не приносит результатов, он сжимает крепче плечо Джона и трясет его, продолжая обращаться к нему спокойным тоном.

— Джон, Джон, проснись, Джон. Тебе снится сон. Просыпайся.

Джон снова всхлипывает, и по его телу пробегает дрожь. Он поворачивается и хлопает Шерлока по руке, а затем внезапно сжимает ее в железной хватке, словно спасательный круг.

— Шелок, — хрипит он и перестает извиваться. Его глаза распахиваются, и мгновение он выглядит совершенно дезориентированным. Шерлок понимает, что ему следовало бы включить свет, чтобы помочь Джону прийти в себя. Он садится на матрас и протягивает свободную руку, кладя ее на щеку Джона, возвращая его из кошмара.

— Джон, это я, Шерлок. Мы находимся в номере гостиницы «Три подковы» в Кенте. Тебе снился сон, но теперь все в порядке. Все хорошо.

Джона трясет, его левая рука все еще сжимает правую Шерлока так крепко, что на ней останется след. Шерлок чувствует, как дрожь пробегает по телу его друга. Он переносит свое прикосновение со щеки Джона на его затылок и держит его голову мягко, но твердо, так что Джон вынужден сосредоточиться на нем.

— Все в порядке, Джон. Ты в безопасности.

Джон глубоко, судорожно вздыхает и на мгновение закрывает глаза. Затем он с трудом принимает сидячее положение, стягивает несколько спутанных простыней и, к полному шоку Шерлока, бросается к нему, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею. Джон сжимает плечо и ключицу правой рукой, в то время как левая все еще не отпускает руку Шерлока. Теперь он дрожит всерьез, прижимаясь к груди Шерлока, его дыхание вырывается тяжелыми влажными вздохами, веером разлетающимися по обнаженной коже Шерлока и вызывая мурашки.

Шерлок сидит очень прямо и неподвижно, не смея пошевелиться, не уверенный, что именно делать свободной рукой. Джон рывком отпускает другую его руку, чтобы тоже ухватиться за правое плечо Шерлока, и прижимается ближе, словно пытаясь заползти ему в грудь. Шерлок нерешительно поднимает правую руку, позволяет ей ненадолго зависнуть над затылком Джона, затем очень осторожно опускает ее, баюкает голову Джона, словно хрупкое сокровище. Он медленно поднимает другую руку, пока она не ложится на потную спину Джона и начинает выводить нежные круги на влажной ткани майки. Это то, что люди делают, когда пытаются предложить утешение, не так ли? Похлопывают по спине, шепчут глупости? Он чувствует себя совершенно не в своей тарелке.

Тем не менее, похоже, это сработало. Постепенно он чувствует, как расслабляется Джон. Болезненная хватка на плечах Шерлока ослабевает, — он уверен, что пальцы Джона оставили синяки, — а дыхание становится глубже и ровнее. Его дрожь превратилась в слабое подрагивание, что, по мнению Шерлока, может быть вызвано сквозняком и тем, что Джон сильно вспотел во время этого жестокого кошмара.

Он замечает, что тоже слегка дрожит. Но дело не в холодном воздухе, а в том, что он держит в объятиях Джона Ватсона. Он знает, что всего лишь предлагает утешение, но от него не ускользает близость их объятий. Он чувствует биение сердца Джона, дикое стаккато постепенно замедляется до менее отчаянного ритма. Он чувствует запах зубной пасты в его дыхании, пота, мыла и накрахмаленных простыней на коже. Волосы Джона щекочут подбородок и горло, а легкая щетина на щеках и подбородке царапает ключицы Шерлока. Потные волосы Джона завиваются на затылке под пальцами Шерлока и торчат в других местах. Шерлок замечает все эти детали и мириады других, и чувствует ошеломление от этой неожиданной, драгоценной информации, касающейся Джона Ватсона. Он хочет сохранить, каталогизировать и хранить все это, но обнаруживает, что не может сосредоточиться. Что-то подавляет его способности к обработке информации, ставит под угрозу его разум. Он считает, что это потому, что Джон теплый и живой, и сидит, прижавшись к Шерлоку, очень даже живой, и так хорошо пахнущий, что Шерлок хочет просто наслаждаться его близостью, а не анализировать, как вьются его волосы или как бьется пульс.

Любопытно, что Шерлок чувствует, как учащается его собственное сердцебиение. Внезапно в горле образуется ком. Он знает, что не должен, но все равно делает — на короткое мгновение он позволяет себе зарыться носом в волосы Джона и вдохнуть, пытаясь передать запах в самое надежное хранилище своих чертогов, откуда он никогда не будет удален. Потому что этот, именно этот момент, — из чистого эгоизма, не обращая внимания на страдания Джона — он хочет сохранить навсегда. Очень вероятно, что он никогда больше не будет так близко к Джону (или к кому-либо еще), и хочет сберечь каждую секунду.

К его величайшему удивлению, Джон не возражает. Когда его дыхание приходит в норму, и он практически прекращает вздрагивать, то остается в неуклюжих объятиях Шерлока, по-видимому, довольный тем, что находится рядом с ним. Шерлок позволяет еще немного побаловать себя их близостью, но потом чувствует себя вынужденным нарушить эту атмосферу.

— Уже лучше? — тихо спрашивает Шерлок, и его голос звучит не громче еле слышного шепота в темноте.

Джон шмыгает носом, вздыхает и кивает. Вновь вздыхает и начинает высвобождаться из объятий Шерлока, коротко проводя по его плечам, прежде чем опустить руки. Шерлок горюет по утрате контакта, но знает, что это к лучшему, иначе тело предаст его полностью. Даже сейчас он чувствует, что в желудке поселилось что-то живое, и, что еще хуже, значительное количество крови, похоже, направлено в нижние области.

— Спасибо, — хриплым от крика голосом, произносит Джон. — Извини, что разбудил.

— В любой момент, — бормочет Шерлок.

Джон поднимает голову, и, несмотря на относительную темноту, Шерлок знает, что тот смотрит на него. Он сглатывает и переводит взгляд на Джона. Они по-прежнему сидят очень близко, достаточно близко, чтобы Шерлок почувствовал тепло его тела, а также каждый выдох Джона своей кожей. Джон пристально смотрит на него, и Шерлок внезапно чувствует себя незащищенным. Понял ли Джон, что его объятия не были такими уж благородными, что он наслаждался ими? А если знает, то не возражает ли? Последние несколько дней они постоянно танцевали друг вокруг друга (и друг с другом тоже, не забывай об этом). Потом были эти странные слова Джона сегодня, его признание, что Шерлок ему нравится, что он любит проводить с ним время. Это его постоянное дружеское поддразнивание. И Шерлок, несмотря на то, что часто чувствовал себя сбитым с толку и не в своей тарелке, наслаждается всем этим. Внимание, поддразнивание, остроумные намеки на его особенности. Он чувствует, что Джон, несмотря на то, что провел в его компании всего несколько дней, знает его лучше, чем кто-либо другой, потому что никто никогда не утруждал себя знакомством с ним, не считал его достойным внимания и более глубокого исследования.

Шерлок убежден, что он тоже знает о Джоне Ватсоне то, чего не знает никто другой. Джон доверяет ему, несмотря на то, что доверяет немногим другим — черт, он даже бросил вызов Майкрофту Холмсу — и не возражает, чтобы Шерлок стал свидетелем того, что легко может быть воспринято как слабость или изъян в характере. Ни один из них не совершенен, оба по-своему аутсайдеры. И таким образом, Шерлок чувствует, — отчаянно надеясь, что не выдает желаемое за действительное — они идеально подходят друг другу.

И вот Джон всего в нескольких дюймах от Шерлока, выглядящий уставшим и растрепанным, но снова спокойным и странно выжидающим. Шерлок чувствует покалывание по всему напряженному, как тетива телу. Чем дольше он сидит рядом с Джоном, тем больше чувствует, что его мыслительные процессы под угрозой (и неудивительно, ведь вся кровь утекла в другое место). Глаза Шерлока давно привыкли к тусклому свету. Он видит, что темные глаза Джона следят за ним, и ловит момент, когда язык высовывается вновь, облизывая губы.

Взгляд Шерлока прикован к тому месту, которого только что коснулся Джонов язык. Он сглатывает вновь, сердце бьется так сильно, что он уверен — Джон видит пульс на его горле. Бессознательно он тоже облизывает губы, но осознает это только тогда, когда глаза Джона опускаются на его рот. Он тоже сейчас напряжен, как будто с трудом подавляет волнение или страх. Но нет, Джон Ватсон храбр, он бы этого не испугался. Или нет? Шерлок хотел бы иметь больший, — хоть какой-то — опыт в подобных ситуациях. Более того, он хочет, чтобы Джон наконец сделал что-нибудь, чтобы разрушить чары, потому что в противном случае он уверен, что лопнет.

Но Джон странно колеблется, даже воздерживается. Шерлок чувствует, как в нем нарастают разочарование и раздражение, и решает взять дело в свои руки. Это может быть самое глупое, самое злополучное и катастрофическое решение, которое он когда-либо принимал, но в данный момент это кажется единственной возможностью разрешить ситуацию.

Коротко фыркнув, он в последний раз заглядывает Джону в глаза, но видит в них выражение, которое не может определить. Шерлок принимает решение. Наклонившись вперед, чувствуя, что его сердце вот-вот выскочит из горла, а желудок полон извивающихся змей, он закрывает глаза и прижимается губами к губам Джона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> * Точное соответствие найти не удалось, но близко по содержанию и времени создания — картина «Мир» (Peace, 1896) английского художника Уильяма Струтта (William Strutt, 1825-1915). Оригинал хранится в Бреконском соборе (основан еще в 1093 году, как часть бенедиктинского аббатства) — кафедральном соборе диоцеза Брекон и Суонси в Поуисе, Уэльс (Brecon Cathedral, Powys). Изображение отсылает нас к библейским стихам, ветхозаветной Книге пророка Исайи: 
> 
> The wolf shall dwell with the lamb,  
> and the leopard shall lie down with the kid,  
> and the calf and the lion  
> and the fatling together,  
> and a little child shall lead them.  
> The cow and the bear shall feed;  
> their young shall lie down together;  
> and the lion shall eat straw like the ox.  
> Isaiah 11:6-7 
> 
> В Синодальном переводе:  
> 6 Тогда волк будет жить вместе с ягненком, и барс будет лежать вместе с козленком; и теленок, и молодой лев, и вол будут вместе, и малое дитя будет водить их.  
> 7 И корова будет пастись с медведицею, и детеныши их будут лежать вместе, и лев, как вол, будет есть солому.
> 
> 1 — Яблочный крамбл — резаные печеные яблоки, посыпанные крамблом, в духовке.  
> Десерт, возник по приказу Министерства питания во время Второй мировой войны, когда в Британии не хватало сахара, масла и всего остального, а сладкого хотелось.  
> Крамбл — тестяная крошка из смеси муки, сахара, масла и специй готовится очень быстро, так что в этом пироге важнее пропечь начинку, особенно из твердых фруктов.  
> Рецепт можно прочитать тут: https://andychef.ru/recipes/apple-crumble/ 
> 
> 2 — Домики Ниссена (англ. Nissen hut) — тип сборного полукруглого строения с каркасом из гофрированной стали, который использовался в различном качестве в период Первой и Второй мировых войн.  
> Домик Ниссена был придуман между 16 и 18 апреля 1916 года британским горным инженером и изобретателем Питером Норманом Ниссеном, который в том же году получил на это изобретение патент. Массовое производство домиков Ниссена было начато в августе 1916 года, до конца войны их было произведено порядка 100 тысяч. В межвоенный период домик Ниссена был практически забыт, однако в 1939 году, когда началась Вторая мировая война, их производство возобновилось.  
> Домики Ниссена использовались в качестве помещений самого различного назначения: хотя изначально они были изобретены в качестве временных бараков для солдат, их часто использовали в качестве складов боеприпасов, почтовых отделений и даже церквей. Одним из главных достоинств постройки называлась быстрота ее возведения (не больше нескольких часов), однако в плане условий проживания к ней было много претензий; после Второй мировой войны некоторые домики Ниссена были, тем не менее, переоборудованы в постоянное жилье, но популярности все же не снискали. В настоящее время в различных странах остается некоторое количество домиков Ниссена, причем ряд из них по-прежнему используется для каких-либо целей.
> 
> 3 — Эппинг (англ. Epping) — небольшой торговый город в районе Эппинг-Форест в графстве Эссекс, Англия. Эппинг — город-побратим с немецким городом Эппинген на северо-западе Баден-Вюртемберга. Братание произошло в 1981 году. Эппинг знаменит благодаря эппингскому сливочному маслу, которое высоко ценилось в XVIII и XIX веках (больше не изготавливается) и благодаря эппингской колбасе (ее до сих пор изготовляют церковные мясники).
> 
> 4 — Мейдстон (англ. Maidstone) — город в Великобритании, административный, промышленный и торговый центр графства Кент и одноименного района. Расположен на реке Медуэй. Находится на полпути между Лондоном и Дувром.
> 
> 5 — Про военную полицию в Британии можно почитать здесь: https://antinormanist.livejournal.com/377130.html 
> 
> 6 — В германских вооруженных силах средства связи были разделены на разные сети, причем у каждой были собственные настройки кодирования для машин «Энигмы». В Блетчли-Парке эти коммуникационные сети именовались ключами и им были присвоены кодовые имена, такие как «Красный» (англ. — Red), «Акула» (англ. — Shark) и «Зяблик» (англ. — Chaffinch).
> 
> 7 — Хердвик (англ. Herdwick) — выносливая горная порода овец с грубой шерстью, малоизвестная за пределами своей родины — Северного Линкольншира, Камберленда и Вестмоорланда. 
> 
> Продолжение примечаний в комментариях...


	13. Chapter 13

Мягкость, немного влаги, слабый шрам на верхней губе Джона, удивленный звук, который может быть вздохом или аханьем, и который Шерлок может почувствовать на своих губах, вкус зубной пасты с намеками на то, что они ели, легкая щетина, сомнение, отстранение, но затем ответное давление, — _о, боже мой, он не потрясен, он целует в ответ._ Все это Шерлок отмечает, пока прижимается к губам Джона, сначала неуверенно и дрожаще, но потом все с большей уверенностью, когда тот не отвергает его сразу.

Это впечатления, которые Шерлок может обозначить и каким-то образом каталогизировать среди многочисленных деталей, атакующих его разум. Остальная его часть занята попытками противостоять буре эмоций, проносящихся по телу. Его мозг едва справляется с наплывом новой, драгоценной информации о Джоне, — да и о самом себе — учитывая, что он полностью, абсолютно скомпрометирован своим телом, реагирующим на новые и неожиданно приятные стимулы и наслаждающийся ими.

Его губы покалывает, наподобие того, как будто отлежал во сне конечность, грудь сдавливает, он не может дышать, он весь горит, странным, нестабильным жаром, как будто кровь заменили расплавленным металлом, прокачивающимся по телу. В животе творятся странные, дикие вещи. Он смутно припоминает, что поэты сравнивали ощущение влюбленности с ощущением бабочек в животе. Должно быть, это довольно крупные и мощные бабочки — [_Ornithoptera alexandrae_](https://ibb.co/Zzx5ncv) или [_Attacus atlas_](https://ibb.co/4jZDcL1) 1 — информирует мозг в тот момент, когда, по-видимому, пытается рационализировать происходящее. _Или нет. Воображать, что в животе шевелятся настоящие насекомые, совершенно нелепо и более чем мерзко. Поэты все равно идиоты. Должно быть другое объяснение. Возможно, в рыбе было что-то подозрительное. Может быть, пищевое отравление. Но тогда пищевое отравление не может так чудесно ощущаться, или, по крайней мере, не должно._

Шерлок уже не уверен, что чувствует свои конечности. Но кого это волнует? Его губы, соприкасающиеся с губами Джона, — это все, что сейчас имеет значение. Это та самая точка, в которой воспламенился огонь, горящий в его жилах, более сильный, чем кокаин или прилив адреналина после успешной дедукции, разгаданной загадки. Она — источник волны ощущений, создающих хаос внутри тела, взявшая в плен большую часть его функций и, что еще хуже, мозг Шерлока, сделав его беспомощным, полностью сдался на их милость.

Но удивляет Шерлока то, что он не возражает. Чем больше Джон берет контроль надо поцелуем, тем сильнее сдается Шерлок. И Джон действительно берет контроль, боже милостивый, он на самом деле активно целует Шерлока в ответ. Сначала медленно и осторожно, как будто не уверен в том, что позволено, но постепенно становится все более решительным. Его губы двигаются напротив губ Шерлока, и он ощущает их размеренное и уверенное давление, достаточное, чтобы выглядеть сведущим, но не напористым. Джон наклонил голову, чтобы их носы не сталкивались друг с другом, и ох, ох, Шерлок понимает, почему это нравится людям. Он понимает и тут же жаждет большего: более глубокого прикосновения, более тесной связи.

Шерлок теряется в ощущениях, чего он себе нечасто позволяет. Его тело в огне, но ум успокаивается, как тогда, когда он играет на скрипке особенно захватывающее музыкальное произведение или, когда он танцевал с Джоном. Танец был откровением, но это, о, это гораздо более интимно и сильно. Несмотря на то, что сердце бешено колотится в груди, и ему очень нужно вдохнуть, он не знает, как это сделать, когда рот занят, и он редко чувствовал себя настолько спокойным за всю свою жизнь. Губы Джона, их нежное давление, отключили его вечно активный мозг и успокоили потребности в интеллектуальном стимулировании. Потому что стимулы находятся прямо тут, — Шерлок чувствует, что это больше, чем он может выдержать — но они другого, более основного, более первобытного рода. И в кои-то веки Шерлок действительно предпочитает такое состояние существования. Понемногу он позволяет себе расслабиться в новом виде деятельности. Расслабиться и даже побаловать себя, его губы сами по себе становятся более активными. Все это время он горячо надеется, что Джон не придет в себя в ближайшее время и не прекратит поцелуй.

К счастью, у Джона другие идеи. Внезапно его ладонь прижимается к щеке Шерлока, и пальцы проскальзывают в кудри на затылке. Большой палец Джона начинает поглаживать острую скулу Шерлока, как будто это что-то хрупкое и драгоценное.

Шерлок машинально тянется к прикосновению, позволяя пальцам гладить щеку и играть с волосами. Прикосновение легкое, почти благоговейное, насколько замечает Шерлок. Оно не принуждает и не требует, лишь легка ласка, в которой чувствуется нежность и, он осмеливается подумать, любовь. Это еще и функционально, так как Джон использует руку, чтобы осторожно наклонить голову Шерлока под лучшим углом. Давление его губ тоже увеличивается, когда он осторожно двигает ими против губ Шерлока, иногда слегка отодвигаясь, меняя угол и давление, исследуя губы Шерлока легкими поцелуями и покусываниями.

Шерлок чувствует, как по его коже веером пролетает мягкий выдох. Как, черт возьми, Джону удается целоваться и дышать одновременно? Что это за биологическое чудо? От недостатка кислорода он чувствует головокружение. Джон коротко трется носом о его, и он вспоминает. _Глупый. Мозг, кажется, еще более скомпрометирован, чем он осознает, тем, что не контролирует основные функции._

Он жадно дышит через нос, чувствуя, как сладкий воздух наполняет легкие, и с новой силой бросается в поцелуй. Возникает короткая пауза, слабое фырканье, похожее на смех. Кажется, Джона это забавляет. Шерлок считает, что все дело в дыхании. Видимо, обрадовавшись, что Шерлок не задохнется в ближайшее время, Джон решает продолжить. Его действия становятся все более смелыми. Внезапно Шерлок чувствует, как что-то теплое и влажное касается его губ. До сих пор в их деятельности участвовало лишь самое незначительное количество слюны. Их рты оставались закрытыми. Тогда что это?.. _Язык_ , приходит на помощь мозг. _Язык Джона. У моих губ. Желает, чтобы его впустили. Ох._

Ох, ох. Шерлок не уверен, что готов к этому. Единственный опыт с поцелуями, который он пережил до этого, так и не достиг этой стадии, и он испытал огромное облегчение. Совать свой язык в чужие рты никогда не казалось чем-то, к чему стоит стремиться, а мысль о том, чтобы другие делали это с ним, — грубой и совершенно непривлекательной. Во-первых, гигиенический аспект, хотя он был бы не прочь обменяться с Джоном слюной и микробами. А с незнакомыми людьми? Фу, нет, спасибо. Но Джон… _Джон, предлагающий поцеловать меня настолько интимно. Джон, желающий быть так близко ко мне. Черт, черт, черт. Это... хорошо, не правда ли? И пугающе. Определенно пугающе. Но все равно хорошо. Возможно, мне следовало бы…_

Его тело реагирует прежде, чем он решается. При следующем осторожном прикосновении языка Джона к его нижней губе, рот открывается сам по себе, как будто для того, чтобы положить конец гормонально запутанным мыслям Шерлока и позволить действиям говорить самим за себя. Язык Джона проскальзывает внутрь и касается Шерлокова. Это похоже на электрический разряд, как тогда, еще в университете, Шерлок пробовал свои силы в гальванизации2 и получил удар током, от которого волосы встали дыбом, а кончики пальцев на некоторое время стали сверхчувствительными. Мозг Шерлока перемыкает, когда прилив... чего-то пронзает его тело, устремляясь прямо в пах.

Потрясенный и определенно напуганный, он резко отстраняется, разрывая связь и оставляя их сидеть в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга, но все еще достаточно близко, чтобы чувствовать быстрое, поверхностное дыхание Джона на своем лице. Его собственные легкие, похоже, сжались. Несмотря на тяжелое дыхание, он чувствует, что ему не хватает кислорода. Его сердце все еще бьется слишком быстро, колотясь в груди. Он чувствует жар и холод одновременно, что странно, совершенно иррационально и ненаучно.

Джон убирает ладонь со щеки Шерлока. На мгновение она неуверенно зависает рядом с его лицом, словно ища разрешения остаться, пока Джон не роняет ее на кровать. Он тоже выглядит несколько ошеломленным, только сейчас медленно приходя в себя. Его дыхание учащено, пульс заметно бьется на шее. Щеки Джона пылают так же, как и губы, которые он теперь облизывает, словно пытаясь уловить оставшийся вкус Шерлока, который при виде этого чувствует укол нежности. Зрачки Джона глубоки и темны, когда он смотрит на Шерлока, хотя сейчас взгляд сосредотачивается и зрачки сужаются, как будто то, что он видит, беспокоит его. В конце концов он опускает взгляд. Джон вновь облизывает губы, теперь уже нервно, и откашливается. Выражение его лица изменилось, когда он снова поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Шерлоком. Черты спокойны и в то же время тревожны.

— Шерлок, мне так жаль, — тихо говорит он.

Жаль? Шерлок не понимает. Сожалеет ли он о том, что ответил на поцелуй, даже инициировал углубление связи? Сожалеет ли он о том, что ему понравилось целоваться с Шерлоком, — потому что ему понравилось, убежден Шерлок. Может быть, у него и нет большого опыта в поцелуях, но даже он понимает, что, если бы Джон Ватсон не захотел, чтобы его целовали, он бы отразил неуклюжую попытку Шерлока коснуться губ доктора, он бы немедленно отпрянул, выдав какой-нибудь неубедительный предлог, чтобы смягчить удар. И он этого не сделал. Нет. Он ответил на поцелуй, и именно его язык отважился пробраться за пределы губ Шерлока, а не наоборот. Следовательно...

И все же, рассуждает Шерлок, Джон только что проснулся от кошмара. Он был эмоционально нестабилен, возможно, был несколько ошеломлен ситуацией. И Шерлок был рядом, предлагая утешение. Возможно, это была естественная, неизбежная реакция — чувствовать влечение к человеку, обнимающему тебя после плохого сна. _Да, но ты не засовываешь свой язык им в рот. Обычно так не делается._

 _О, черт, неужели я воспользовалась им, несмотря на эту штуку с языком?_ Шерлоку вдруг становится дурно. _Неужели я злоупотребил его беспокойным состоянием ради собственного удовольствия? А, нет. Он мог остановить меня в любой момент. И он этого не сделал. Не сделал. Ему это понравилось. Он хотел, чтобы это продолжалось. С языками. И я все испортил, идиот такой. Я был ошеломлен, напуган и прервал поцелуй. Глупец. Идиот. Теперь он подумает, что я не хочу его, и, что еще хуже, что это **он** все испортил. Черт, черт, черт._

Обеспокоенный вопрос Джона вырывает его из мучительных размышлений.

— Шерлок, ты в порядке?

Шерлок делает глубокий, судорожный вдох, дважды сглатывает, затем расправляет плечи и садится прямее.

— Да, в порядке. Я в порядке.

_Лжец._

— Уверен? Ты выглядел немного больным, — говорит Джон, протягивая руку, чтобы включить лампу на прикроватном столике, но потом, очевидно, вспоминает, что затемняющие шторы не задернуты, и решает не делать этого. Шерлок благодарен относительной темноте. Он знает, что, должно быть, выглядит разбитым, если его внешний вид лишь отчасти отражает то, что он чувствует. И он не хотел бы, чтобы Джон видел, какой хаос их деятельность причинила Шерлоку.

— Уверен, — хрипло отвечает Шерлок, сглатывая вновь. — На самом деле это я должен извиниться. Я... Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Мне не следовало этого делать... Тебе приснился кошмар, а я пытался утешить тебя, и я просто... просто... Прости, — сбивчиво заканчивает он, опуская руки на колени, отодвигаясь по матрасу и увеличивая расстояние между Джоном и собой, чтобы иметь возможность думать, чего он не может делать должным образом пока Джон все еще так близко, такой теплый и так хорошо пахнущий, что Шерлок, вспоминает каков на вкус его язык и как он ощущается рядом с его.

Джон вздыхает и проводит рукой по волосам, искоса поглядывая на Шерлока, прежде чем опустить плечи. Он, похоже, на мгновение задумывается, покусывая нижнюю губу, и вновь смотрит на неловко сидящего и сложившего руки на коленях Шерлока.

— Ты жалеешь, что поцеловал меня? — тихо спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок не может сдержать вздоха от прямоты вопроса. Он сглатывает, рассеянно проводя пальцем по шраму на бедре, полученному в детстве, когда упал с дерева. Он может солгать. Обычно у него это хорошо получается. Он может сказать Джону, что не хотел этого, что просто хотел быть дружелюбным, что отвлекся. Он уверен, что найдет нужные слова. И что тогда? Джон будет смотреть на него с серьезным, печальным выражением на лице, покивает, а потом встанет и уйдет в ванную, увеличивая дистанцию, а когда вернется, Шерлок притворился бы спящим. Они не будут говорить об этом на следующее утро. Ни тогда, ни когда-либо потом. Останутся томные взгляды, пронизанные сожалением и грустью. Отношения между ними станут натянутыми и неловкими, потому что Джон, конечно же, поймет, что он лжет. Пострадает их дружба, легкое дружеское общение и бесценная привязанность, сложившаяся между ними за такое короткое время знакомства, которая, в конце концов, будет разрушена. Шерлок потеряет единственного друга, которого ему удалось завести, единственного человека, которому он по-настоящему нравится, и кто старается его понять, того, кто даже, как он смеет надеяться, любит его.

Серьезность ситуации давит на него. Вот его выбор, как два пути, расходящиеся на перекрестке. Отрицать свое влечение – один из поворотов, и результат тут ясен. Это будет больно, но боль будет нежной, постепенной, в конечном счете терпимой. Однако, есть и другой путь... он не может предвидеть, куда он приведет. Разбитое сердце может остаться и на этом пути тоже, более темном и, возможно, более мощном, чем отрицание их взаимного притяжения и никогда не вернувшись снова к действиям. Но может быть и блаженство. На мгновение Шерлок позволяет себе представить их двоих, живущих вместе: Джон в его квартире, читает книгу в то время как Шерлок играет на скрипке. Как они вдвоем бегут по Лондону, не тронутому войной, преследуя преступника, Джон улыбался ему, его лицо раскраснелось от погони. Джон заглядывает Шерлоку через плечо, пока тот работает над экспериментом или даже над шпаргалкой, над взломом кода, и рука Джона легко, но уверенно лежит на его плече. Джон легко целует его в щеку, уходя к пациенту или перед тем, как лечь спать. А что касается постели... Шерлок пока не решается заходить так далеко, даже в своем воображении. Но это тоже возможно. Общая кровать, незаметно для других, насколько они смогут это провернуть. Захочет ли он этого? Он не уверен. Одна эта мысль почти ошеломляет из-за того, что многое влечет за собой. Тем не менее Шерлок знает, что сама возможность того, что Джон Ватсон захочет разделить с ним постель, для какого бы то ни было занятия, даже такого обыденного, как сон, наполняет его глубоким чувством удовлетворения.

Шерлок осознает, как его сердце начинает болеть от этих мимолетных образов домашней жизни, чего-то чего он и не знал никогда, что хотел бы иметь, он, всегда ценивший и действительно желающий независимости, тот, кто язвительно отзывался о желании обычных людей быть с кем-то, с кем можно разделить свою жизнь. Он понимает, что он такой же, как они. Возможно, он не возражал бы провести остаток жизни в одиночестве. Но теперь, когда он мельком взглянул на альтернативу, то понимает, что разделить ее с Джоном было бы крайне предпочтительно. И он должен дать ему знать, иначе его единственный шанс на совместное существование будет упущен.

Он делает глубокий вдох, принимая решение.

— Нет, — бормочет он.

Он не может смотреть на Джона, пока не может. Шрам хорошо зажил. Теперь это всего лишь слабая белая линия. Но он помнит, как сильно она кровоточила после того, как он разодрал ногу о сломанную ветку, и как его ругали, что он испортил хорошие брюки.

Джон выдыхает воздух, и это может быть, как вздохом, так и коротким смехом от облегчения. Шерлок бросает на него взгляд и видит, что Джон наблюдает за ним.

— Но, если я обидел тебя, или... — Шерлок сглатывает, — или воспользовался тобой, мне очень жаль. Это не входило в мои намерения.

— К твоему сведению, ты не воспользовался случаем. Если бы я этого не хотел, то сказал бы тебе.

— Сказал бы? — выпаливает Шерлок. — Ты хочешь этого?

_Хочешь меня?_

— Я думал, что это довольно очевидно, — кивает Джон. — И не только из-за того, что я поцеловал тебя в ответ. Я был почти уверен, что достаточно прямолинейно намекал на свою... привязанность к тебе. В смысле… — он тихо и нервно смеется. — Честно говоря, я довольно бесстыдно флиртовал с тобой, да?

— Похоже на то, — говорит Шерлок тихим голосом, совсем на него не похожим. — Дело в том...

— Только не говори мне, что ты не привык к тому, что люди флиртуют с тобой, — усмехается Джон, хотя в его голосе нет настоящей злости. — Я видел, как они это делают. Это постоянно происходит. Молли, Джанин, женщина у ванной комнаты.

— Это совсем другое, — закатывает глаза Шерлок.

— Почему?

Шерлок выдыхает, вновь устремляя взгляд на бледные в тусклом свете ноги, все еще слишком худые и тощие, несмотря на езду на велосипеде.

— Потому что они не всерьез, — тихо говорит он.

— А ты думаешь, что я всерьез? — спрашивает Джон, глядя на него с проницательным выражением.

Шерлок чувствует укол в груди. Боже. Что, если Джон просто играл с ним? Что, если он не имеет в виду ничего из того, что сделал? Что, если для него это была просто игра или еще хуже... что, если Джон и есть шпион? Что, если он пытался очаровать Шерлока, чтобы приобщиться к его работе и ко всем секретам, которые это повлечет? В конце концов, он мог работать на Майкрофта. Хуже того, он мог работать на врага, мог быть немецким шпионом. Шерлок гордится тем, что он очень проницателен и, кроме того, всегда рационален, не вовлечен, сторонний наблюдатель, держащий эмоциональную дистанцию. Пока не появился Джон Ватсон и не посеял хаос среди его рациональности и эмоциональной отстраненности, прихватив с собой Шерлокову проницательность.

Должно быть, огорчение Шерлока заметно в его облике, потому что внезапно на его плече появляется рука Джона, мягко его сжимающая. У Шерлока голова идет кругом, и он не сводит с руки глаз. Напрягается. Джон осторожно опускает руку.

— Я не хотел тебя напугать, — спокойно говорит он. — Что бы ты сейчас ни думал, Шерлок, это неправда. Я не работаю на твоего брата — я ведь рассказывал тебе о нашей встрече и о том, как отклонил его предложение, помнишь? Спроси его сам, если тебе нужно подтверждение. И я не немецкий шпион.

Шерлок потрясенно смотрит на него. Очевидно, он высказал свои мысли вслух. Рука Джона снова лежит на его плече, потирая очень осторожно и нежно, прикосновение легкое, как перышко, и все же успокаивающее.

— Я действительно имел это ввиду, — серьезно говорит Джон. — И флирт, и поцелуй. Хотя не уверен, правильно ли я все сделал, — добавляет он с самоуничижительной улыбкой. — Давненько у меня не было этого.

— Поцелуев? — спрашивает Шерлок. Голова Джона дергается кивая.

Прежде чем Шерлок успевает остановиться, он добавляет:

— Или поцелуев с мужчиной?

Этот вопрос не выходил у него из головы с тех пор, как Джон рассказал ему о своем друге, Джеймсе, со странным, грустным и задумчивым выражением на лице; даже с тех самых пор, как они танцевали, и у Джона был такой же взгляд, как будто он думал о потерянной любви.

Теперь Джон выглядит удивленным, даже шокированным. Однако он быстро приходит в себя и, слегка наклонив голову, окидывает Шерлока долгим оценивающим взглядом.

— И то и другое, — наконец признается он, с любопытством смотря на Шерлока. — Есть вещи, по которым скучаешь, так? — добавляет он благодарно. — По крайней мере, когда это касается других. Что меня выдало?

— То, как ты говорил о своем друге, Джеймсе, — пожимает плечами Шерлок. — Мне было интересно, что произошло между вами в Этапле или где-то еще. Была ли это просто дружба или... что-то еще.

— В основном это была «просто» дружба, — нервно смеется Джон — хотя я бы не стал использовать уменьшительное слово. Дружба — драгоценная вещь, и ее нельзя принимать как должное. Но мы с Джеймсом были очень хорошими, очень близкими друзьями еще до войны. Конечно, мы были товарищами по команде, но помимо регби мы занимались и другими вещами: рыбачили, играли в игры и занимались другими видами спорта. На протяжении нескольких лет мы вдвоем и некоторые другие парни наводили ужас на всю округу из-за всех устраиваемых шалостей. Мы воровали фрукты в чужих садах, «одалживали» старую ломовую лошадь Харлоу для игры в рыцарей круглого стола, не то чтобы бедная лошадь сильно помогала, она была довольно ленива, плавали по реке на чужих лодках... хорошие были времена, — говорит он с глубоким вздохом.

Грудь Шерлока сдавливает от описаний того, что, кажется, было счастливым (хотя и немного озорным) детством. Он представляет себе Джона таким, каким он, должно быть, был тогда: коротко стриженая копна светлых, выгоревших на солнце волос, венчающая загорелое лицо, с широкой беззубой улыбкой, убегающим из сада с полными карманами вишни, ободранными коленями, с грязными пальцами и чумазым носом. Шерлок знает, что этот Джон все еще существует, где-то внутри измученного заботами доктора и солдата, видевшего слишком много смертей и испытавшего разочарование в разных формах. Это проявляется, когда Джон взбудоражен, когда появляется тяга к приключениям, когда мальчишеская улыбка пробивается сквозь его испещренное морщинами лицо, как солнце сквозь гряду облаков. Шерлок очень любит этого Джона и надеется видеться с ним почаще.

— Во время всех этих занятий Джеймс, будучи самым старшим, присматривал за нами, младшими мальчиками (и девочками, потому что нас обычно сопровождала Гарри и одна из ее подруг, а иногда и Мэри). Он был чуть более здравый, чем остальные, и заботился о том, чтобы мы не попали в слишком большие неприятности. И почему-то он, кажется, считал меня человеком, который больше всего нуждается в заботе. Признаюсь, в то время я был немного безрассуден. И до сих пор, в какой-то степени. Однажды я чуть не утонул, а в другой раз чуть не попал под поезд, если бы Джеймс не стащил меня с рельсов. Знаешь, он был мне как брат. Поначалу. Думаю, он и ко мне так же относился. У него были только братья и сестры на несколько лет старше его, и он не очень хорошо ладил с ними. Но были времена, когда я ловил на себе его странные взгляды. После начала войны такие случаи участились. Что касается меня, то мой взгляд на него тоже изменился, когда я стал старше и более... ну, ты понимаешь. Конечно, была Мэри. Я был влюблен в нее с четырнадцати, когда начал интересоваться девушками и всем прочим. Но были времена, когда... — он проводит рукой по волосам и облизывает губы.

— Я никогда никому не рассказывал об этом, — говорит он, пристально, почти умоляюще глядя на Шерлока, его голос слегка охрип, выдавая опасения. Шерлок выпрямляется, словно желая показать, что достоин выслушать давнюю тайну Джона и не выдаст ее. Джон выглядит неуверенным, возможно, гадая, не сказал ли он уже слишком много. Даже Шерлок понимает, что они отважились на темы, которые не обсуждаются между близкими друзьями. Однако Джон, похоже, доверяет ему, и Шерлок молча клянется никогда не предавать это доверие. Но он должен знать. Любопытство гложет его.

 _Джон хочет, чтобы я спросил его?_ удивляется Шерлок. _Ответит ли он откровенно, так же откровенно, как говорил до сих пор, если я спрошу?_ Шерлок принимает решение.

— Ты любил его? — спрашивает он после того, как они некоторое время проводят в напряженной, выжидательной тишине, прерываемой только тихим, печальным уханьем совы за окном, шепотом ветра в деревьях и тихим скрипом пружин кровати, когда один из них шевелится. Странное, усиленное темнотой настроение. Шерлок гадает, состоялся бы у них этот разговор, если бы Джон включил свет. Скорее всего, нет, хотя сама эта мысль иррациональна. Но в коконе из тьмы есть что-то такое, что кажется невероятно интимным, открывающим границы и манящим к раскрытию глубочайших тайн.

Темнота, похоже, наложила свои чары и на Джона тоже. Некоторое время он смотрит в темный пол, потом со вздохом расправляет плечи и кивает.

— Да. Но в основном как друга. Как я уже сказал, он был мне как старший брат. Был для меня примером, я хотел быть похожим на него, особенно после того, как мой отец стал... таким, когда вернулся из Франции. Что касается... романтической любви или даже... желания. Я не знаю. Без войны, или без той экстраординарной ситуации, в которой мы оказались, которая, казалось, усиливала чувства и делала их еще более... безрассудными, может, и нет. Я не знаю. Я чувствовал, что он мне близок, ближе, чем кто-либо другой. Даже Мэри, в некотором смысле. Я мечтал о нем несколько раз. В каком-то смысле тебе не следует мечтать о своем лучшем друге, если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду. Так что, думаю, да. Я действительно любил его. Как я любил и ее, но все же по-другому. Это трудно описать. Я никогда не был особенно хорош в словах, и говорить о таких вещах мне трудно.

Он беспомощно пожимает плечами и снова проводит рукой по волосам. Они забавно торчат. Шерлок сопротивляется искушению протянуть руку и пригладить их вновь.

— Все не так просто, — продолжает Джон. Очевидно, плотина прорвалась, и он чувствует потребность высказаться вслух, пока длится это странное настроение и интимная темнота.

— По сей день я не уверен в том, что я чувствовал. Но я скучаю по нему. Эти последние несколько дней принесли много воспоминаний, как радостных, так и грустных. В каком-то смысле ты напоминаешь его, потому что ты так уверен в себе временами, так гениален в том, что ты делаешь. И очень человечный в другое время.

Шерлок не знает, что на это ответить. У него перехватывает горло. Слова Джона тронули его. Вместо ответа он нерешительно тянется к руке Джона и сжимает ее, и тот слегка улыбается в ответ.

— На самом деле, ничего не было у нас с Джеймсом, — продолжает Джон, словно чувствуя необходимость уточнить. — Был, однако, один вечер, в Этапле, — он сглатывает, кивает сам себе, его рука на колене сжимается и разжимается несколько раз. Затем, явно собравшись с духом, он продолжает, не глядя на Шерлока.

— Мы встретились через несколько дней, вскоре после того, как я приехал в Этапль. В последующие дни мы виделись несколько раз, обычно в столовой, и нам удалось наверстать упущенное, хотя, как я уже упоминал, он казался таким изменившимся, молчаливым и замкнутым. Старше на несколько лет и не только внешне. Он практически уже не улыбался. Но я знаю, что он был рад меня видеть, он говорил мне об этом несколько раз, и даже, казалось, прилагал усилие, когда я был рядом, чтобы быть более... дружелюбным, полагаю. Но однажды вечером он получил приказ, что его роту усилят отрядом неопытных мальчишек с севера и отправят обратно на фронт. Я знаю, что ему было страшно. За ребят, и за себя тоже. Он этого не сказал, но было ясно и так. В тот вечер было какое-то музыкальное представление. Приехала довольно известная французская певица из Парижа, хотя я не помню ее имени. Некое отвлечение, чтобы поддержать боевой дух. Всем ребятам не терпелось ее увидеть. Мы с Джеймсом и еще несколькими ребятами из моей роты пошли тоже. После этого у нас еще оставалось немного свободного времени, прежде чем мы должны были доложиться, поэтому мы бездельничали на пляже. Остальные парни остались, пытаясь раздобыть автографы или чтобы еще поглазеть на даму. Я не помню, как именно мы начали говорить о женщинах, но каким-то образом мы пришли к этому разговору. Помню, Джеймс спрашивал о Мэри, и я сказал ему, что надеюсь, что война скоро закончится и мы сможем пожениться. Он погрустнел, услышав это. Сначала я подумал, что это потому, что он не верит, что война закончится в обозримом будущем, или что он боится, что я не вернусь домой живым. Но мы еще немного поговорили, и как-то так получилось... Я не знаю, как это описать. Думаю, ему было грустно, что я в принципе собираюсь жениться. Он говорил какие-то странные вещи. Я сказал ему, что мы, конечно, останемся друзьями и что однажды он тоже кого-нибудь найдет. Он ответил, что никого не ищет. Но все время смотрел на меня. И тут я понял. Я вспомнил все те мечты о нем, и каким-то образом одно привело к другому, и все закончилось тем, что мы поцеловались.

Джон поднимает глаза и пристально изучает Шерлока, словно пытаясь понять, шокирован он или потрясен. Но нет, Шерлоку очень любопытно, и, несмотря на приступ ревности, он весьма увлечен рассказом.

— Конечно, это было глупо, — продолжает Джон, и его прежний мягкий и задумчивый голос внезапно становится жестким. — Не сами поцелуи, не пойми меня неправильно. Оглядываясь назад, я не жалею об этом. Однако дело было в том, что я был помолвлен. Она не узнала об этом, но я, конечно, чувствовал себя виноватым. Нет, это было глупо, потому что мы были на пляже. Не совсем на виду, мы об этом позаботились, но все же. Конечно, были заграждения, и вокруг слонялось много других солдат, и, конечно же, нам помешали. Возможно, это было и к лучшему. Я не знаю. К счастью для нас, парень, который видел нас, был хорошим другом Джеймса, и он никому не сообщил. Я не знаю точно, что с ним случилось, но думаю, что вскоре его убили.

Он пожимает плечами и глубоко вздыхает, как будто с его плеч свалилась тяжесть. Шерлок предполагает, что это потому, что Джон наконец набрался смелости сказать кому-то то, что, похоже, давило на сердце (и совесть) долгое время.

— Но на этом все. Мы больше никогда... ни здесь, ни где-либо еще. Если бы нас не прервали... Я не знаю. Может быть, мы бы... зашли дальше.

— Ты хотел этого?

— Да, — на мгновение задумавшись, признается Джон. И это слово звучит убедительно и уверенно.

— И я почти уверен, что он тоже. Мы никогда больше не поднимали эту тему, когда встречались, никогда не говорили об этом. Но факты говорили о том, что он был в меня влюблен уже некоторое время. И я думаю, он чувствовал стыд, как и я. Не то чтобы он чувствовал, что его тянет ко мне в частности, скорее потому что я был мужчиной. Его семья очень... консервативна и очень религиозна. Хотя Джеймс, казалось, никогда особо не интересовался религией, я не сомневаюсь, что на самом деле он очень сильно беспокоился обо всем таком. Возможно, это поспособствовало его депрессивному состоянию после войны. Я не знаю. Однако он так и не женился, и, насколько мне известно, после войны у него не было ни партнера, ни любимого человека, ни мужчины, ни женщины.

Он снова смотрит на Шерлока, изучая его реакцию. Шерлок старается сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. И в его школе, и позже в университете существование гомосексуальности не была ни для кого секретом. Он никогда не заботился о том, кто с кем спит до тех пор, пока они оставляли его в покое. Что они и делали. Что же касается его собственных романтических или сексуальных наклонностей, то до сих пор у него никогда не было причин их исследовать. Он знает, что его не привлекают женщины, хотя он находит интеллектуальный обмен с некоторыми из них терпимым, даже время от времени стимулирующим. С мужчинами до сих пор было то же самое, хотя, если быть до конца честным, бывали моменты, когда он ловил себя на том, что восхищается мужской фигурой, хотя бы из-за эстетических соображений. Все изменилось, когда появился Джон Ватсон. По сей день Шерлок не может точно определить, что в Джоне так на него повлияло. Но он знает, что восхищается не только внешностью Джона. Но присутствует и более глубокая, более интимная тяга. И целоваться было приятно. Пугающе, но приятно.

— Тебя это не беспокоит? — спрашивает Джон.

— То, что тебе нравятся мужчины, так же, как и женщины? Нет, с какой стати? — отвечает Шерлок. — Каждому — свое. И если вдруг тебя беспокоит, не сообщу ли я о твоем пристрастии властям, то ты уже должны знать мое мнение о них.

Джон вздыхает с облегчением. Даже коротко смеется. Шерлок задумчиво смотрит на него, покусывая нижнюю губу. Обычно он не робкого десятка. Джон описал его как грубого и дерзкого — и то и другое правда. Но этот разговор об эмоциях дался Джону нелегко, и прямой вопрос о его сексуальной истории может быть сочтен крайне навязчивым и больше, чем «немного не хорошо». Несмотря на то, что Джон до сих пор был очень откровенен и обстоятелен, нет никакой необходимости подталкивать его еще дальше. И все же Шерлок должен знать.

— Ты когда-нибудь… — он берет себя в руки и продолжает, — вступал в половую связь с мужчиной?

Взгляд Джона — достаточный ответ.

— Лишь раз, — говорит он быстро, как будто признается в чем-то темном и постыдном, с чем хочет покончить. Шерлок так не считает, хотя и чувствует еще один укол ревности от этого признания. — Через некоторое время после смерти Мэри. Я... вроде как... захотел узнать, на что это похоже. Я чувствовал себя таким виноватым. В том смысле, что в какой-то степени изменял ей с Джеймсом. По крайней мере, я так считал. Из-за того поцелуя. И из-за того, что я к нему чувствовал. Мне было интересно, действительно ли меня привлекают мужчины или это все было из-за Джеймса. Так вот, когда я учился в медицинском колледже, мы как-то вечером гуляли с друзьями, и немного выпили. Там был один парень, чрезвычайно обаятельный и довольно красивый. Один из наших знал его. По какой-то странной причине он, казалось, был увлечен мной, и мне он тоже нравился, и пошло-поехало — знаешь, как это бывает.

Шерлок не знает. Джон бросает на него быстрый взгляд и кивает сам себе.

— Верно, возможно и не знаешь. Во всяком случае, это не было... Ну, это были просто поцелуи и немного тисканья... все это. Нет... вообще-то...

— Проникновение?

— Да, — краснея отвечает Джон. — Я даже не помню его имени и больше никогда его не видел. Это было несерьезно, вот что я пытаюсь сказать. Просто дурачились, хотя и старались, чтобы нас не заметили.

— Но тебе понравилось? — Шерлоку интересно, несмотря на зависть, испытываемую к безымянному незнакомцу, который был так близок с Джоном.

— Я был наполовину пьян, — пожимает плечами Джон. — Я почти ничего не помню, кроме чувства вины и стыда на следующее утро. Но... да, все что я помню было... приятно, — краснея еще больше и облизывая губы отвечает Джон. — Он явно знал, что делает. И все-таки, с тех пор я придерживался женщин, потому что так проще. И менее опасно, если принять меры предосторожности, чтобы они не забеременели. Не то чтобы их было много, несмотря на определенную репутацию, которую я приобрел на флоте. И не было ничего серьезного, ни после смерти Джеймса, ни даже раньше, после кончины Мэри. Я... в каком-то смысле я чувствовал, что покончил с любовью и всем прочим. Несмотря на случайные флирты там и сям. Любовь и война, знаешь ли, плохо сочетаются.

Он вздыхает, теребя выбившуюся из одеяла нитку.

— Таково было мое убеждение на протяжении многих лет. И с этим было легко жить, в Северной Атлантике, спрятавшись на военном корабле. Несмотря на то, что вокруг было много подтянутых парней, я ни разу не почувствовал искушения. Эта мысль даже не приходила мне в голову. Просто, я — врач, и они были моими пациентами, а некоторые другие офицеры были моими друзьями. Всегда существовала эта грань, и это было хорошо.

Он смотрит на Шерлока и смущенно улыбается.

— А потом меня подстрелили и чуть не утопили, — опять — и отправили в чертов Блетчли.

— И? — спрашивает Шерлок, приподнимая бровь.

Джон тихо смеется.

— И, я приезжаю, не зная, чего ожидать, кроме невыносимой скуки, но почти сразу же натыкаюсь на старого приятеля из университета, который проводит для меня экскурсию. А потом, в столовой, я одалживаю свою ручку какому-то нахальному ботану, отчаянно умному, чуть больше чем немного грубому и высокомерному, выглядящему так, словно он только что из частной школы, с нелепыми кудрями и странными глазами, а я смотрю, как он рассказывает всю историю моей жизни, просто взглянув на проклятую ручку, и понимаю, что меня хорошо, действительно качественно поимели.

Шерлок тихо ахает от ругательства, которое в данном контексте звучит как намек. И тут до него доходит смысл сказанного Джоном. Шерлок моргает. Джон описал его. Именно он сбил Джона с толку, произвел настолько глубокое впечатление при их первой встрече. Его с самого начала тянуло к Джону — в основном потому, что он казался чуть более интересным, чем другие люди в Парке. Но, по-видимому, для Джона их встреча имела еще более незамедлительный и сокрушительный эффект. Шерлок не верит во что-то столь банальное, как «любовь с первого взгляда», но, возможно, эта концепция не так уж надумана, как ему всегда казалось. Шерлок не знает, как справиться с вероятностью того, что Джон мог увлечься им через очень короткое время, в течение которого он, тем не менее, заметил некоторые из менее привлекательных качеств Шерлока. Он моргает вновь.

В конце концов, он снова чувствует слегка встряхивающую руку Джона на своем плече.

— Шерлок, ты в порядке?

Шерлок рывком возвращается в свое тело, вновь осознавая окружающее. Рука Джона все еще покоится на его плече, теплая и успокаивающая, его большой палец рассеянно поглаживает заднюю часть шеи Шерлока. Это приятно.

— Что? Да, — отрывисто отвечает он. – В порядке. Я в порядке.

— Ты сидел очень тихо, не дыша, лишь моргая, — пристально смотрит на него Джон. — Это было вызвано тем, что я сказал?

Шерлок глубоко вдыхает. Ах, да, он забыл это сделать.

— Нет. Да, — он сглатывает, избегая взгляда добрых, встревоженных глаз Джона. — Это все ново для меня.

— То, что люди флиртуют с тобой, имея это ввиду? Что они восхищаются тобой и что ты им нравишься?

— Да, все это, — кивает Шерлок. — Ты поцеловал меня в ответ, Джон.

— Да, поцеловал. Надеюсь, тебе понравилось. Потому что мне понравилось. Вначале, я с трудом мог поверить, что кто-то вроде тебя захочет проводить время со мной.

— Кто-то вроде меня?

Джон фыркает и закатывает глаза.

— Кто-то гениальный, умный и, честно говоря, великолепный. Эй, Шерлок, прекрати моргать. Это пугает меня. Посмотри на меня. Вот так. Да, великолепный. Знаю, что назвал твои волосы нелепыми, и довольно безжалостно дразнил тебя по поводу внешности, но, честно говоря, это было только для того, чтобы не выпалить как... что ж, как ты прекрасен. Когда я впервые увидел тебя, я едва мог поверить своим глазам. В смысле... — он делает довольно беспомощный жест руками, взмахивая ими перед телом Шерлока.

— Что? — спрашивает Шерлок резче, чем намеревался. Слова Джона напугали его, застали врасплох. Он не знает, как справиться с тем, что похоже на похвалу и восхищение, и не за интеллект, а... за то, какой он есть. Даже за внешность. Джон назвал его красивым. Это действительно беспрецедентно.

Джон смеется, а потом приходит в себя и серьезно смотрит на Шерлока.

— Я хочу сказать, что когда увидел тебя, то подумал, что ты самый красивый мужчина, которого я когда-либо видел. Ты выглядел как произведение искусства.

— Да, скорее всего, какой-нибудь уродливый кубизм или какое-нибудь дадаистское чудовище3, — усмехается Шерлок.

— Ты мне скорее напомнил одну из [скульптур эпохи Ренессанса](https://ibb.co/h2yygMj) или прерафаэлитскую живопись4, — смеется Джон. — С локонами и этим ртом ты выглядишь так, словно сошел с картины Боттичелли или Берн-Джонса5. А что касается кубизма или дада, то разве их защитники не утверждают, что предлагают новый способ восприятия мира, новую форму «реальности»? Ты казался мне более реальным, чем кто-либо из тех, кого я видел до сих пор. И это было еще до того, как ты открыл рот, чтобы произнести что-то гениальное.

Шерлок уверен, что от комплиментов он покраснел как свекла.

— Обычно, как только я открываю рот, людей это отталкивает.

Джон одаривает его улыбкой.

— Я — не «люди».

Шерлок тяжело сглатывает, наблюдая за ним.

— Нет, ты — не они, — тихо соглашается он. — То, что ты сказал обо мне, правда? — закусив губу спрашивает Шерлок.

— Да, — кивает Джон. — Хотя я чувствую себя в невыгодном положении. Я открыл тебе сердце, рассказал некоторые секреты, — вещи, которые я никогда никому не рассказывал, но так мало знаю о тебе взамен, — он выжидающе смотрит на Шерлока.

Шерлок чувствует, как еще одна волна жара приливает к щекам.

— Знать особо не о чем, — говорит он, делая глубокий вдох, чтобы подготовиться к тому, чтобы выдать некоторые из своих собственных секретов. Это кажется вполне справедливым.

— Я не лгал, говоря, что женщины — не моя область. Я никогда не состоял ни с одной из них в отношениях, единственное, поцеловал одну — это было необходимо для дела. Мне не понравилось. С расследованием было все было в порядке, только вот с поцелуями — нет. Я никогда не был влюблен, никогда не хотел. Мой опыт с… физическими телами — отсутствует. Теорию я, конечно, знаю, но недостаток знаний в практическом применении. Уверен, ты заметил это, когда мы целовались.

Джон слегка кивает, но на его лице нет и следа насмешки, как можно было бы ожидать, услышав признание мужчины в возрасте Шерлока, что тот никогда раньше не целовался по-настоящему.

— Но тебе понравилось? — спрашивает Джон. — Эм… практическое применение?

— Да, несмотря на то, что это было довольно ошеломляюще, — кивает и сглатывает Шерлок. — То, что я только что сказал, Джон, о том, что никогда раньше не был влюблен... теперь все по-другому, я думаю.

— Рад слышать, — радостно смеется Джон, затем выражение его лица становится серьезным. — Значит, вот кто ты — влюбленный.

Шерлок закатывает глаза и делает одновременно жест раздражения и капитуляции.

— Похоже, что так. Все признаки налицо. Я не хотел, чтобы это случилось. На самом деле это крайне неудобно, учитывая войну, мою работу, а теперь еще и это дело, которое мы расследуем. Я бы предпочел, чтобы мои умственные способности не были затронуты чувствами. Но что есть, то есть.

— Да, что есть, то есть, — тихо и серьезно повторяет Джон. — Это опасно, ты знаешь.

— Да.

— Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были неприятности.

— Взаимно. Хотя, осмелюсь сказать, нам обоим время от времени нравятся неприятности.

Джон не улыбается. Вместо этого он качает головой.

— Не такого рода. Если кто-нибудь узнает, мы можем оказаться в тюрьме. А есть вещи и похуже. Попытки... лечить таких, как мы, — он презрительно усмехается при слове «лечение», и на его лице появляется выражение полнейшего презрения.

— Влюбленных людей? — острит Шерлок. — Если бы от этого существовало лекарство, разве оно не было бы давно уже запатентовано?

Выражение лица Джона остается серьезным.

— Ты понимаешь, о чем я. Извращенцы. Гомосексуалисты. Я слышал о случаях, когда мужчинам прописывали гормональное лечение, чтобы подавить их... желания. Ты не захочешь пройти через это, поверь мне.

— Я вовсе не предлагаю с этого момента гулять рука об руку или целоваться на людях, — длинно вздыхает Шерлок. — Впрочем, я бы не возражал. Но дело в том, что я даже не знаю, чего бы я хотел, а чего нет. Как я уже сказал, у меня нет опыта в таких вещах. В романтике, если это она.

— Я бы предпочел надеяться на это, — нежно улыбается ему Джон. — Но я за то, чтобы не спешить, — соглашается он. — То есть, если ты вообще этого хочешь. Чем бы это ни было, романтикой или нет. Со мной.

Вместо ответа Шерлок берет его за руку и сжимает ее. Джон толкается плечом в плечо Шерлока, прежде чем они оба возвращаются в прежнее положение, между их ладонями, расстояние с ширину одеяла, все чопорно и благопристойно.

Некоторое время они просто сидят рядом, наслаждаясь тишиной и обществом друг друга, каждый погружен в свои мысли. Для Шерлока все кажется нереальным, все еще охваченный странным заклинанием, сотканным вокруг них ночью. Вот он, рядом с Джоном, который... любит его? Как это возможно? Как могло так случиться, что за полнедели в его жизни произошли такие резкие изменения, вызванные появлением Джона Ватсона? И что еще важнее, как так случилось, что Шерлок не возражает? Почему он не сопротивляется этой волне новых вещей, новых чувств и дозволяет ей захлестнуть себя? Почему он разрешает опасным сантиментам влиять на свои решения? Он идет на огромный риск, он это знает. На горизонте маячит боль. В конце концов, это блаженство закончится, как и все остальное. Разве не сказал ему как-то брат, что все сердца разбиваются? Шерлок знает, что брат пытался предостеречь его от той самой ситуации, в которой оказался сейчас, вступив в нее абсолютно добровольно. Он может только надеяться, что тот день еще далеко.

Тем временем мысли Джона, похоже, приняли более светлый оборот. Внезапно он выдает тихий смешок.

— Не могу поверить, что я рассказал тебе все это, что мы и в самом деле говорили... ну, о чувствах и все такое. Даже о сексе. Поразительно. Я никогда такого не делал раньше. На самом деле я всегда этого боялся. Но с тобой... Я почему-то чувствую, что нормальные правила общества, — или вообще какие-то правила — не действуют. Это освежает, нет, даже больше. Это волнует и приносит огромное облегчение. Ты необыкновенный. Похоже, ты всегда делаешь то, что хочешь — свободно высказываешь свои мысли, часто не задумываясь о последствиях и о том, не заденет ли это чьи-либо чувства. Знаешь, это замечательно! Так что, наверное, я просто отплатил тебе тем же и был откровенен. И это было приятно — не держать все время в себе.

— Я благодарен за это, — согласно кивает Шерлок. — Однако теперь, когда мы это сделали, нам нет нужды повторять.

— Надеюсь, ты имеешь в виду обнажение наших сердец и душ, а не предшествующую этому деятельность.

— Совершенно верно, — подтверждает Шерлок. Джон смотрит на него и счастливо улыбается.

— Хорошо. Знаешь, в этом есть одно преимущество.

— Какое именно?

— Поцелуи с мужчиной не оставят тебя покрытым помадой, — ухмыльнувшись, Джон кивает на щеку Шерлока, в которую его чмокнула женщина, стоявшая за дверью ванной комнаты. Шерлок поднимает руку, чтобы потереть пятно, совершенно уверенный, что ему удалось стереть красный цвет полотенцем (или подушкой).

— Там чисто, не волнуйся, — смеется Джон. — Я опять тебя поддразнивал. До тех пор, пока она не на одежде, она хорошо снимается.

 _О!_ Шерлок резко поворачивает к нему голову.

— Что ты только что сказал? — быстро спрашивает он.

— Я говорил о помаде, — хмурясь, медленно отвечает Джон, явно не поспевая за мыслями Шерлока.

Шерлок смотрит на него невидящим взглядом. _О!_ Что-то щелкает в мозгу, что-то, что уже некоторое время витало на краю сознания, всегда слишком неуловимое, чтобы ухватить. Губная помада…

Глаза распахиваются, а руки сжимают простыни. Отрешенно, он слышит вопрос Джона: «Шерлок?», но голос звучит неясно и глухо, как будто тот находится под водой.

— Шерлок, что случилось?

Шерлок снова приходит в себя и смотрит на Джона.

— Губная помада, — бормочет он на выдохе.

— Как я уже сказал, ты ее стер.

Шерлок трясет головой.

— Дженнифер Уилсон, — решительно произносит он.

Джон хмурится, пораженный скачком мысли и не в силах понять, какая тут связь.

— А что с ней?

— Она всегда пользовалась розовой помадой, только розовой, никакого другого цвета. В тон к ее одежде, очевидно. Помада в сумочке и те, что в ее комнате. Они были всех оттенков розового, в основном даже одной марки.

— Да, я помню, — задумчиво кивает Джон. — А что в этом такого примечательного? Ей явно нравился цвет.

Шерлок взволнованно улыбается ему, вскакивает на ноги и начинает расхаживать перед кроватями.

— Я не уделил этому достаточного внимания, когда мы нашли ее — непростительно, правда даже я не всегда все делаю правильно. На воротнике ее пиджака, у самого уха, виднелся небольшой след от губной помады. Кажется, я припоминаю, что на мочке ее уха тоже было крошечное пятнышко. И оно не было розовым. Вот почему я вообще обратил на это внимание, хотя тогда не понял значимость, отвлекшись на причину ее смерти и на сообщение. Но причина, по которой я вообще увидел пятно, заключалась в том, что оно не было розовым, что противоречило одежде.

— Ладно, — медленно произносит Джон. — Я ... не совсем понимаю, что в этом такого важного, но, похоже, у тебя есть что-то еще. Так что выкладывай, пока не лопнул от чистого возбуждения.

Шерлок охотно соглашается. Он любит эту часть, — изложение выводов — хотя до того, как Джон вошел в его жизнь, мало кто действительно ценил их, был готов слушать или, более того, терпел его хвастовство. Но Джон смотрит на него сияющими от восхищения глазами, и сердце Шерлока подпрыгивает.

— В одном из ящиков комода Дженни я нашел конверт с надушенным носовым платком. Chanel No 5, парфюмированная вода, если быть точным. Но этот запах, имей в виду, далеко за пределами того, что она могла себе позволить. Тогда показалось, что это сентиментальное напоминание, возможно, о том, как она побывала в «Harrods» или «Selfridges»6 и нюхала разные ароматы, гадая, сможет ли она когда-нибудь позволить их себе купить или получить в подарок, как знак любви от своего жениха, когда они еще были вместе. Он, похоже, из богатой семьи и мог бы купить ей дорогие вещи. На это указывало ее обручальное кольцо. В любом случае в тот момент, я не уделил внимание носовому платку — возможно, еще одна ошибка. Видишь, все дело в мелочах, всегда в мелочах.

Джон кивает, выглядя одновременно восхищенным и смущенным.

— Какое отношение все это имеет к губной помаде?

Шерлок широко ему улыбается.

— Разве ты не видишь, Джон? Это же очевидно, не так ли? Платок явно принадлежал женщине. Тонкая муслиновая ткань7, кружевная отделка, никакой монограммы, что, однако, показалось мне тогда странным, так как на большинстве других носовых платков были вышиты ее инициалы. Значит, носовой платок изначально не принадлежал Дженни, и не был одним из тех, что она привезла из дома, но, должно быть, был подарком. Возможно, от жениха или другого мужчины, а может, она где-то его купила. Но потерпи чуть-чуть, есть и другое объяснение. Потому что было кое-что еще. Боже, как я мог не уделить больше внимания находке, когда мы проверяли ее комнату? Носовой платок использовали. На нем были следы пудры для лица и помада. Кто-то вытер им лицо и рот. Теперь ты совершенно справедливо можешь спросить, почему Дженнифер хранила его в таком состоянии и не постирала после использования или после того, как получила обратно, одолжив кому-то. Чтобы сохранить аромат парфюма? Вряд ли. Весь конверт пропах им. Если бы она хотела сохранить его, то легко могла бы оставить лишь конверт. Нет, парфюм, и тот факт, что она сохранила носовой платок в использованном виде, несмотря на то, что на нем были пятна косметики, говорят о чем-то другом.

— И о чем же говорят эти факты? — покорно спрашивает Джон.

— Сантименты, конечно, — лучезарно улыбается ему Шерлок. — Как я уже сказал, это, должно быть, был памятный подарок или, скорее, знак любви. Дженни одолжила его кому-то, кто ей дорог, и сохранила после использования, или же он все время принадлежал кому-то другому, потом его использовали, и Дженни тайно сохранила без ведома этого человека, чтобы вспоминать о них и о времени, проведенном вместе. Разве не так поступают люди, когда влюблены? Разве это не считается романтичным?

— Да, все так, — задумчиво кивает Джон. — Но кто это мог быть? Кто-то, кто использует «Шанель» и косметику, ладно, я понял. — Джон пожимает плечами, но потом его глаза загораются, — Ты хочешь сказать, что Дженни получила или сохранила его от женщины?

Шерлок резко поворачивается к нему и впивается в него яростным взглядом. Глаза Джона расширяются, когда встречаются с его. На короткое мгновение Шерлок задумывается, как он должен выглядеть, стоя в майке и кальсонах, с растрепанными волосами, диким взглядом и раскрасневшимися от волнения щеками. Однако, несмотря на растрепанный вид, Джон, похоже, оценил открывающийся вид.

— Да, конечно, от женщины. Кто-то, использующий «Шанель» и, очевидно, достаточно богатый, — или расчетливый — чтобы позволить себе это. Но самое главное — пятна от губной помады, Джон. От красной помады, темно-малиновой.

— Это не такой уж необычный цвет. Половина женщин в Парке носит помаду такого оттенка.

— Верно, не необычный. Однако это исключает, что пятна от помады и макияжа на носовом платке были оставлены самой Дженни. Более того, мы уже сталкивались с этим конкретным оттенком помады в связи с Дженнифер Уилсон. Как я уже упоминал, я помню, что видел следы такой же или, по крайней мере, очень похожей помады — малиновой, а не розовой — на воротнике куртки Дженни, когда мы нашли ее в карьере. Даже если бы она сама была одета в красное, а она не была, то судя по положению, пятно не могло быть оставлено ее собственными губами. Для того чтобы прикоснуться губами к тому месту, ей пришлось бы изрядно извернуться. И крошечное прикосновение губной помадой к ее уху... почти невозможно, даже если бы ее ухо коснулось воротника, на котором было бы пятно от помады.

— Ну, оно могло появиться там, если бы кто-то наклонился и, не знаю, возможно, поцеловал ее в щеку? — хмурясь размышляет Джон. — Или потерся носом за ухом?

— Да, именно так! — радостно хлопает в ладоши Шерлок.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что Дженни... Что у нее был друг… женщина, — немного подумав, произносит Джон.

— Я бы сказал, больше чем друг, — поправляет Шерлок. — Мы знаем, что у нее была целая вереница любовников мужского пола. Это не было секретом. Половина Парка знала об этом, и она, очевидно, не возражала против такой репутации. Казалось, она даже поощряла тот факт, что люди видели ее в этом свете — счастливо флиртующей налево, направо и прямо по курсу. После разрыва помолвки у нее, похоже, не было других серьезных, постоянных отношений, она скорее упивалась своей свободой — по крайней мере, так она это представляла. Даже с Мораном — их знакомство, видимо, было не более чем кратким увлечением, по крайней мере для нее. Скорее всего, она обхаживала его из-за денег и прекратила отношения, когда он стал слишком навязчивым и собственническим — она была умной девушкой.

— Да, с ее стороны было мудро побыстрее избавиться от этого идиота, — мрачно комментирует Джон, прежде чем задумчиво взглянуть на Шерлока. — Ты хочешь сказать, что у нее все-таки были серьезные отношения, но она не могла выставить их напоказ, потому что ее возлюбленной была женщина?

Шерлок кивает, прислоняясь к комоду, на котором стоит таз для умывания.

— Подумай об этом, Джон. В этом есть смысл. Я подозреваю, что Моран каким-то образом заподозрил, что у него есть конкурент. Возможно, она бросила его ради этой леди. Возможно…

Внезапно, ему в голову приходит другая мысль, вновь подпитываемая данными, отложенными для дальнейшего использования, лежащими на одной из полок в его чертогах, но еще не рассортированными должным образом, потому что, казалось, их некуда было пристроить. Но теперь Шерлок чувствует, как все встает на свои места.

— Завтра, первым же дело, нам нужно отправиться в Лондон, Джон, — торопливо говорит он, испытывая искушение одеться немедленно и помчаться на вокзал.

— Лондон? Я думал, ты хочешь поговорить с лейтенантом на ферме и радистом.

— Да, да. Мы можем обойтись без допроса этих людей, если нам удастся связаться с коммандером Уилкоксом в Лондоне. Но мне, возможно, придется воспользоваться их телефоном, на случай, если его нет у владельцев гостиницы. В любом случае я бы предпочел звонить Лестрейду по достаточно безопасному соединению. Он может встретить нас на станции «Ватерлоо», проведя предварительно кое-какие исследования, и сопроводить нас.

— Сопроводить нас куда?

— Туда, где находится Джим Мориарти, — говорит Шерлок. — Джим и эта женщина. На самом деле, у меня подозрение, что мы можем найти коммандера и мисс Адлер в одном и том же месте.

— С чего ты это взял?

— Ты не помнишь, о чем вчера вечером разговаривал с солдатом у ворот? — закатывая глаза спрашивает Шерлок. — Потому что я помню, а я ведь даже не слушал.

— Да, потому что ты играл со шмелями, — с нежностью шутит Джон. — Но сейчас, когда ты сказал, я припоминаю, что мы болтали о женщинах, и парень сказал что-то о кинозвездах и знаменитых дамах, и... черт, ты прав. Кажется, он упомянул, что у Уилкокса были билеты на одну из этих вечеринок, дабы посмотреть на какую-то красивую певицу, и ему было немного жаль, что один из его приятелей был назначен водителем, чтобы отвезти его в Лондон, а не он сам. Так ты думаешь, Уилкокс и Адлер...

— У нас недостаточно информации, чтобы сделать какие-либо выводы, что они даже встречались раньше, и поэтому должны свести к минимуму предположения. Уилкокс может просто интересоваться музыкой, или же он услышал о выступлении Адлер и устроил все так, чтобы побывать на нем, пока находится в Лондоне по официальному делу — что бы это ни подразумевало. Однако мы знаем, что Дженнифер Уилсон знала Эту Женщину либо через Мориарти, либо через Морана. И я думаю, что ни один из этих троих не рассказал нам всего, что знает. Осмелюсь сказать, пришло время задать еще несколько личных вопросов об их отношениях с несчастной мисс Уилсон.

— А как насчет Уилкокса? Как он вписывается во все это?

— Это еще предстоит выяснить. У нас нет доказательств, что он действительно уехал повидаться с Этой Женщиной, только болтовня его подчиненных. И даже если он собирается посетить одно из ее выступлений, как я уже сказал, это ни в коей мере не подозрительно. Но мы не должны исключать возможности. Например, знал ли Уилкокс об этом сообщении? Потому что это все еще загадка. Почему не сообщили Кенуорти, если радисту это показалось таким примечательным? Почему его сразу не переправили Тилтману? Поняла ли Дженни его значение с первого взгляда, или ее предупредили и велели держать послание при себе? Да, я понимаю, что это сделало бы ее потенциальной шпионкой. Переслала ли она его кому-то и случайно проговорилась о нем — например, своей возлюбленной, хотя это строго противоречит правилам Блетчли-Парка и фактически нарушает Акт о государственной тайне? Именно поэтому Дженнифер раскусила капсулу? Потому что поняла свою ошибку и боялась судебного преследования и осуждения за измену? Но изначально кто предоставил цианид? Или она покончила с собой из-за своего романа, из-за чувства вины или страха разоблачения? Даже если она хотела сохранить в секрете возможные лесбийские отношения и кто-то, кто знал, пытался оказать на нее давление, то то, что мы знаем о ней, не заставит меня поверить, что она покончила бы с собой, потому что кто-то угрожал разоблачить ее роман. Это не согласуется с тем, что мы знаем о ее характере. Возможно ли, что она пыталась защитить кого-то другого? Дженнифер Уилсон была умной, волевой и независимой. Она бы нашла способ отговорить от себя эту неприятность, если бы обстоятельства того потребовали. Нет, должно быть, с ней случилось что-то такое, настолько ее потрясшее, что она не видела другого выхода, кроме как покончить с собой — и несмотря ни на что, убедиться, что сообщение будет найдено.

— Как она могла это сделать? Она не могла знать, что Молли столкнется с ней в карьере.

— На самом деле, я думаю, она надеялась на это. Она знала, что это был любимый кратчайший путь от их дома. Вероятно, она тоже запомнила смены Молли. Я думаю, весьма вероятно, что она рассчитывала на то, что ее найдут, и в особенности, что это будет Молли Хупер, ее подруга, знавшая ее лучше остальных и которой она доверяла. Но прежде всего, что заставило ее покончить с собой? Стыд и чувство вины из-за незаконной связи? Угрызения совести из-за украденного сообщения? Все это возможно, но ни одно из предположений не кажется достаточно состоятельным. Нет, должно быть, в ту ночь произошло что-то еще, и это связано с сообщением.

— Мы предположили, что она поссорилась с тем, кто вез ее в ту ночь, — задумчиво прикусывает губу Джон. — Это мог быть Моран из-за машины и водителя. Кто знает... может быть, она упомянула о странном сообщении тому, с кем она ехала, и как только осознала последствия, а именно, что возможно, совершила измену, она выбежала из машины, побежала в карьер и покончила с собой. Разве ты не установил по следам и состоянию ее одежды и волос, что она, должно быть, прибежала туда в спешке и, следовательно, была в полном отчаянии? Но это может означать, что она знала больше о возможном содержании сообщения или его важности для дешифровщиков, чем мы предполагали. Однако это не объясняет, почему у нее была эта капсула с цианидом и откуда она ее взяла. Погоди, а мы вообще выясняли, есть ли у Морана алиби?

— Только его слова, которым я не доверяю. Вот почему нам нужно поговорить с Лестрейдом. Надеюсь, ему удалось вытащить Морана для дальнейших расспросов. Более того, даже если у него нет алиби, его возможное присутствие в машине не объясняет помаду.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что за рулем была подруга Дженни? Но разве ты не говорил, что за рулем машины был мужчина, когда тебя чуть не сбили той ночью?

— Я видел фигуру в шляпе и в чем-то похожем на мужскую одежду, — качая головой медленно произносит Шерлок, стараясь как можно яснее припомнить произошедшее. — Мне кажется, я узнал белый воротничок рубашки и лацкан темного костюма. За рулем «Бентли» вполне могла быть женщина, ее волосы были убраны под шляпу, а черты лица оставались в тени. И она тоже могла носить мужскую одежду.

— И ты думаешь, что это была Адлер? — уточняя кивает Джон.

Шерлок издает неопределенный звук. Джон довольно хорошо следил за его рассуждениями, не излагая всех своих теорий, и он в восторге. Джон умнее, чем кажется.

— Как я уже сказал, у нас недостаточно информации, и я бы предпочел не теряться в догадках и полусырых теориях, поскольку они затуманивают суждения. Но да, вполне вероятно, что это она, главным образом из-за знакомства с Мораном. Они тоже были в отношениях, — по сути, они официально были вместе в то время — а это означает, что высока вероятного того, что она могла воспользоваться его машиной.

— Возможно, она и есть шпионка, — размышляет Джон. — В конце концов, у нее немецкая фамилия.

— Тебе не кажется, что это было бы слишком очевидно? — фыркает Шерлок.

— Не знаю, — пожимая плечами усмехается Джон. — Возможно, это и есть ее маскировка. Быть настолько очевидной, насколько это возможно, полагаясь на людей, ожидающих, что она будет скрытной и умной. Двойной блеф, так сказать.

— Это никогда не работает, — бормочет Шерлок, хотя, по правде говоря, он несколько заинтригован такой возможностью.

— Знал, что ты так скажешь, потому что для тебя очень важно быть умным и считаться таковым, — улыбается ему Джон. — И это правильно. В смысле, ты бы видел себя во время великого озарения насчет губной помады. Ты практически светился и парил в полуметре над полом.

Шерлок понимает, что краснеет. Действительно, «светится».

— Я просто изложил факты, а все выводы сделаны на их основе.

— И получил огромное удовольствие, особенно со мной, в качестве благодарной аудитории. Не отрицай этого. Мне тоже нравилось смотреть на тебя. Знаешь, ты самый выдающийся и гениальный в своей стихии. Я мог бы наблюдать за тобой всю ночь, хотя на самом деле предпочел бы заняться чем-нибудь другим.

— И что же это может быть? —сглатывая, спрашивает Шерлок.

— Целовать тебя, — лучезарно улыбается ему Джон. — Мне очень хочется поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас.

Шерлок несколько раз моргает, потом берет себя в руки и выпрямляется.

— Ты хочешь поцеловать меня, потому что я сказал что-то гениальное? — спрашивает он, нуждаясь в разъяснении, потому что ситуация грозит вновь захлестнуть его.

— Да. И еще потому, что ты восхитительно выглядишь, стоя там.

— В нижнем белье?

— Да, в нижнем белье. О, и нет причин стесняться. Я знаю, что по какой-то странной причине ты считаешь себя нескладным. Позволь мне сказать тебе раз и навсегда — ты ошибаешься.

— Доказательства указывают…

— К черту все доказательства. Кстати, о чем ты говоришь? О том, что тебе давным-давно сказали сопливые мальчишки в школе? Разве мы не выяснили, что они были идиотами?

— Да, но факт остается фактом: мои пропорции…

— Просто идеальны на мой взгляд. И это конец обсуждения. Как насчет поцелуя прямо сейчас?

Шерлок сглатывает, изучая выражение лица Джона, открытое и честное, и немного раздраженное.

— Я... — он откашливается и, расправив плечи, выпрямляется. — Это приемлемо, — немного натянуто заявляет Шерлок, пытаясь скрыть волнение и тревогу.

Джон встает и подходит к нему, поднимая руку в успокаивающем жесте.

— Мы можем остановиться в любой момент, хорошо? Если я сделаю что-то, что тебе не понравится, ты скажешь мне, и я остановлюсь. То же самое касается и меня. Это все еще приемлемо?

— Да, — говорит Шерлок, не сводя глаз с губ Джона. Почему его голос вдруг стал таким хриплым?

— Хорошо, — говорит Джон. В следующее мгновение он притягивает к себе голову Шерлока и целует его. Как и раньше, прикосновение нежное, но уверенное. Он ждет, пока Шерлок расслабится, прежде чем подойти ближе и углубить поцелуй. Левой рукой Джон удерживает голову Шерлока, а правой легко касается бедра. Шерлок не знает, что делать со своими руками, пока осторожно не обхватывает Джона за спину.

Так они стоят некоторое время, медленно, но глубоко целуясь, пробуя разные углы и степени давления. Это похоже на эксперимент и Шерлок одобряет. Всякий раз, когда его разум позволяет, в промежутках между моментами полного отвлечения, он пытается составить каталог реакций Джона на то, чем они занимаются, и записать их для дальнейшего анализа.

В конце концов Джон слегка отстраняется и прижимается лбом к Шерлоку.

— Спасибо, — мягко, с улыбкой в голосе произносит он. — Все было нормально?

— Очень даже, — кивает Шерлок. — А для тебя?

— Более чем нормально. Хочешь еще раз попробовать французский поцелуй?

— Французский поцелуй? А, ты имеешь в виду ту штуку с языком?

— Да, ту штуку с языком, — смеется Джон.

Шерлок на мгновение задумывается.

— Ладно, — говорит он наконец.

Джон смеется вновь, а затем подается вперед и захватывает губы Шерлока в другом поцелуе, на этот раз более сильном и страстном. А вот и язык. Шерлок лучше подготовлен к его вторжению, тем не менее слегка подпрыгивает, когда Джонов язык прикасается к его. _Какое отношение ко всему этому имеют французы?_ интересуется его мозг, прежде чем становится блаженно пустым и тихим и полностью отключается на некоторое время.

— Это очень... хорошо, — выдыхает Шерлок примерно через две минуты, когда они отрываются друг от друга, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха и потому, что его ноги странно подкашиваются. И еще ему кажется, что он немного возбужден. Джон определенно тоже, и осознание этого проходит огненной молнией по телу Шерлока. Джон не выглядит смущенным.

— Я бы использовал другое, более сильное прилагательное, — счастливо говорит он, определенно не обращая внимания на явные признаки возбуждения, демонстрируемые телом. — Ты быстро учишься.

— Это не так уж сложно, — говорит Шерлок.

— Нет, не сложно, хотя есть люди, которые по каким-то причинам не понимают этого. Но с твоим ртом...

— Что с моим ртом?

— Ну, скажем так, ты знаешь, как им пользоваться, и не только для того, чтобы высказать свое мнение или делать гениальные выводы. — Он краснеет. — О, черт, извини, это прозвучало довольно... прости.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — интересуется Шерлок, пока его не осеняет. — О! Ну, очевидно, я не использовал его для… этого. И не уверен, что собираюсь. Это кажется довольно... негигиеничным.

Джон прыскает со смеху и, похоже, не в силах остановиться, согнувшись почти пополам, он кусает свою руку, чтобы подавить хихиканье. Шерлок наблюдает за ним, но потом не выдерживает и присоединяется.

— Не могу поверить, что мы говорим об этом, — хрипит Джон. — Не могу поверить, что мы говорили обо всем этом. Я имею в виду... парни так не делают. Мужчины не говорят о чувствах и прочем. Это считается не по-мужски, знаешь ли.

— Мужчины также обычно не целуют друг друга. И меня никогда не волновало будут ли меня считать «мужественным».

Они смотрят друг на друга и снова смеются, пока отдаленный звон церковных колоколов не заставляет их прийти в себя.

— Три часа ночи, — замечает Джон. — Боже мой, возможно, нам стоит попытаться еще немного поспать, особенно тебе. Как твоя голова?

Шерлок хмурится. Он все еще ощущает тупую боль, но ничего похожего на пульсирующую, тяжелую боль предыдущего вечера.

— Гораздо лучше, — отвечает он, — хотя, может быть, лучше еще немного полежать. Так много нового, с чем нужно разобраться в чертогах, это может занять остаток ночи.

Джон улыбается ему. Осторожно проводит пальцами по лбу Шерлока и по виску, приглаживая темный локон.

— Ты сделаешь это, но не забудь немного поспать. — Встав на цыпочки, он целомудренно целует Шерлока в щеку. Отстранившись, он смотрит на него с нежной торжественностью.

— Я рад, что мы поговорили о... обо всем. Не то чтобы от этого стало легче, но это предпочтительнее постоянных танцев вокруг друг друга.

Шерлок кивает.

— Должен предупредить тебя: скорее всего, я все испорчу, и не один раз. Сомневаюсь, что буду хорош в этом, за исключением, пожалуй, поцелуев.

— Посмотрим, как пойдет. По моему опыту, все эти вещи никогда не проходят гладко или однозначно, так что не волнуйся. Мы как-нибудь справимся, если ты хочешь продолжать. Если нет, если утром ты решишь, что не хочешь... — он пожимает плечами. — Конечно, я буду разочарован, но, думаю, справлюсь. Мы просто останемся друзьями, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — говорит Шерлок. Он сомневается, что передумает утром, несмотря на то, что перспектива вступить в отношения с Джоном пугает и захватывает его в равной мере. Но разве он когда-нибудь боялся попробовать что-то новое и в то же время потенциально увлекательное и интересное? О, это может оказаться приключением, не похожим ни на какое другое. И он был бы полным идиотом, если бы отказался от этого.

Он колеблется, но потом наклоняется и целует Джона в лоб.

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок, — улыбается ему Джон.

— Спокойной ночи, Джон.

**- <o>-**

Они по очереди посещают ванную. Шерлок запирается изнутри после того, как Джон воспользовался туалетом и снова ушел. Он сидит на закрытой крышке унитаза нескольких минут, пытаясь привести в порядок мысли и эмоции, прежде чем присоединиться к Джону в их комнате. Он чувствует, что чертоги его разума потрясены до самого основания. Потребуются новые комнаты, даже новое крыло. Старые убеждения, державшиеся так долго, нужно будет промаркировать заново или отбросить, как непрошеные сорняки, прорастающие из кадки. А еще это расследование. Ему придется перебрать несколько комнат с коробками и ящиками, чтобы вновь найти всю необходимую информацию. В самом деле, непростительно так надолго забыть о помаде. Точнее, не забыть. Воспоминание было все это время в чертогах. Несомненно, есть и другие детали, которые он пометил неправильно или запихнул не в ту папку или шкаф. Эта штука с губной помадой все время не давала ему покоя, он просто не осознавал ее важности. И есть еще вопросы, требующие его внимания. Так что... предстоит много работы.

Сначала нужно разобраться во всем, что связано с Джоном, потому что это самое неотложное, и, по правде говоря, он не сможет сделать ничего достойного, если они будут плавать вокруг без дальнейшего анализа. А потом, как только его тело немного успокоится, необходимо перейти к расследованию. Что же касается сна, то его все равно переоценивают. Он снова сможет поспать в поезде, если его предательское тело будет настаивать на отдыхе.

Он быстро моет руки и возвращается в их комнату, стараясь не смотреть на Джона, натянувшего одеяло до подбородка и сонно моргающего из-под копны взъерошенных волос. Шерлок ложится на спину, но почти сразу же поворачивается на бок. Через пространство между их кроватями он наблюдает, как Джон погружается в сон, а на губах появляется слабая улыбка. При виде этого у Шерлока щемит сердце. Даже если они вернутся к дружбе утром, пытаясь стереть поцелуи и признания, он знает, что ущерб уже нанесен. Отныне Джон Ватсон будет вплетен в саму ткань его чертогов разума, и он сомневается, что сможет вытащить его снова. Он надеется, что у него никогда не будет для этого повода.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Ornithoptera alexandrae — птицекрылка королевы Александры, или птицекрылка Александры, или птицекрыл королевы Александры, или орнитоптера королевы Александры — дневная бабочка из рода Ornithoptera семейства парусников. Считается крупнейшей по размаху крыльев дневной бабочкой в мире.  
> Первым европейцем, обнаружившим этот вид бабочек в 1906 году, был зоолог и коллектор Алберт Стьюарт Мик, собиравший насекомых для британского банкира, финансиста и коллекционера бабочек лорда Уолтера Ротшильда. Последний в 1907 году дал название виду в честь Александры Датской (1844-1925), супруги правящего тогда короля Великобритании Эдуарда VII (1841-1910).  
> Первым добытым экземпляром, ставшим впоследствии типовым, была самка, которую подстрелили из ружья. Подобный способ добычи был продиктован тем фактом, что бабочки данного рода часто летают высоко над землей в кронах деревьев. В викторианскую эпоху и времена короля Эдуарда патроны, начиненные семенами горчицы или самой мелкой дробью (т.н. англ. dust-shot), предназначенные в первую очередь для стрельбы по мелким птицам на короткой дистанции и не причиняющие вреда их оперению, порой использовались коллекторами, чтобы сбивать высоко летающих бабочек и крупных жуков.  
> Крупные дневные бабочки с выраженным половым диморфизмом. Самки крупнее самцов, размах их закругленных крыльев может достигать у отдельных особей до 27 см. В Лондонском музее естественной истории хранится самка с размахом крыльев 273 мм, что делает данный вид крупнейшим представителем группы булавоусых (дневных) чешуекрылых. Длина брюшка составляет до 8 см, вес — до 12 граммов. Окраска крыльев и брюшка темно-бурая с белым, кремовым и желтым оттенком.  
> Самцы меньше самок, размах крыльев до 20 см. Крылья самцов более узкие, окрашены в синие и зеленые цвета.
> 
> Attacus atlas — Павлиноглазка атлас — бабочка из семейства Павлиноглазок. Одна из крупнейших бабочек в мире. Размах крыльев до 24 см.  
> Имеется экземпляр самки, ныне хранящийся в музее Виктории в Австралии, который был добыт в 1922 году на острове Ява. Из-за неправильной расправки, размах ее крыльев «искусственно» увеличился до 262 мм, который при «правильной реконструкции» не превышает 240 мм.  
> Ротовой аппарат не развит. Бабочки не питаются (афагия) и живут за счет питательных веществ, накопленных в стадии гусеницы.
> 
> 2 — Гальванизация — речь идет о действии возбудимости мышечных тканей и способности генерировать электричество — классические опыты Гальвани с лягушачьими лапками, разработка идеи нервного импульса (заметили пасхалку?). В медицине гальванизацией называется методика лечения в физиотерапии, основанная на действии электрического тока на ткани человека.
> 
> 3 — Кубизм — модернистское направление в изобразительном искусстве, прежде всего в живописи, зародившееся в начале XX столетия во Франции. В основе кубизма лежит стремление художника разложить изображаемый трехмерный объект на простые элементы и собрать его на холсте в двухмерном изображении.  
> Здесь можно прочесть подробнее и посмотреть примеры живописи кубизма: https://adindex.ru/publication/gallery/2011/05/24/66224.phtml 
> 
> Дадаизм или «дада» в переводе с разных языков означает хвост коровы, обращение к матери, бессвязный детский лепет. Единственное, что объединяет эти значения вместе — отсутствие всякой логики и здравого смысла. Именно так и можно охарактеризовать дадаизм.  
> Это направление в искусстве зародилось в Швейцарии сразу после Первой Мировой войны. Художники были потрясены ужасами и преступлениями войны и обвинили в этом рациональность и хищническую логику властей европейских стран. В своем искусстве они отрицали упорядоченные формы, гармоничное сочетание цветов, рациональность линий. Отсутствием привычных художественных форм дадаисты пытались шокировать публику, привлечь ее внимание художественным китчем.  
> Любимой формой творчества дадаистов был коллаж — на различную основу (картон, стекло, дерево) наклеивались кусочки разноцветной ткани, бумаги или другие яркие и броские материалы.  
> Примеры можно посмотреть тут: https://gogetart.art/blog/138-dadaizm 
> 
> 4 — Прерафаэли́ты — направление в английской поэзии и живописи во второй половине XIX века, образовавшееся в начале 1850-х годов с целью борьбы против условностей викторианской эпохи, академических традиций и слепого подражания классическим образцам.  
> Подробнее можно посмотреть и прочитать тут: https://artchive.ru/encyclopedia/45~The_PreRaphaelites 
> 
> Продолжение примечаний в комментариях...


	14. Chapter 14

Несмотря на срочную необходимость капитального ремонта чертогов разума и новую информацию в расследовании, что не давала ему уснуть в течение часа или двух (он довольно быстро теряет счет времени), в какой-то момент Шерлок все же засыпает. И просыпается от мягкого скребущего звука. Вылезая из-под подушки, поворачиваясь на шум и моргая от внезапного яркого света, льющегося из окна, он наблюдает совершенно изумительный вид полуодетого Джона Ватсона, бреющегося перед стоящим на комоде зеркалом.

Он уже надел брюки, подтяжки болтаются по бокам, но торс все еще голый. Очевидно, он только что умылся (слегка покрасневшая от мытья кожа, завивающиеся от влаги волосы на затылке). Полотенце по-прежнему перекинуто через плечо — к сожалению, левое — прикрывая шрам. Шерлок с удовольствием посмотрел бы на него поближе, особенно на шрамы вокруг выходного отверстия. Джон еще не причесался, но, судя по слабому запаху зубной пасты, почистил зубы.

Шерлок наблюдает за ним, обводя взглядом спину Джона, пропорциональные плечи и предплечья, и чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам... и другим частям. О, интересно, хотя и не удивительно. Их разговор и события прошлой ночи заполняют разум, и он сглатывает, представляя, что все еще чувствует давление губ Джона на свои, шорох его щетины, текстуру и гладкость языка, и ощущение от его руки в кудрях. Комок, вставший в горле, вынуждает его сглотнуть. Джон сказал, что они еще могут передумать и вернуться к... независимо от того, что произошло между ними. Как будто это так просто. Как будто это было бы, в некотором роде, желательно. Даже несмотря на то, что он положительно боится последствий от начала отношений с Джоном Ватсоном, Шерлок не хочет, чтобы их тесная связь, привязанность и взаимное доверие заканчивались. Он понимает, что хочет просыпаться рядом с Джоном, выполняющим утренние рутинные действия, каждый день, и эта мысль вытворяет странные, теплые вещи с его внутренностями.

Должно быть, он издал какой-то звук, потому что Джон поворачивается к нему и тепло улыбается. Его лицо все еще частично покрыто кремом для бритья.

— Доброе утро, — здоровается он.

— Утро, — хрипло отвечает Шерлок, пытаясь сесть. Мягкий матрас, похоже, не хочет его отпускать. Джон все еще смотрит на него со смесью нежности и блеска в глазах, говорящих о запланированном озорстве.

— Что? — резко спрашивает Шерлок, чтобы скрыть, что он все еще испытывает сентиментальные желания, что так на него непохоже, и в то же время они кажутся такими правильными и приятными.

— Прелестно выглядишь, — смеется Джон. — Твои волосы в полном беспорядке — что бы ты ни делал прошлой ночью, чтобы привести их в такое состояние. И у тебя на щеке отпечатался красивый рисунок подушки. О, не делай такой лицо. Ты по-прежнему самый красивый мужчина из всех, кого я знаю — на самом деле, сейчас ты выглядишь совершенно восхитительно.

Ах, так, очевидно, Джон не думает о прекращении их отношений. Шерлок чувствует, что краснеет еще сильнее. Он снова сглатывает, непривычный к искренним комплиментам. Он впервые потерял дар речи. Вместо этого Шерлок потирает щеку, заставляя Джона снова рассмеяться.

— Я встретил миссис Кук по дороге в ванную, — говорит он. — Она сказала, что завтрак будет готов примерно через полчаса.

— И когда ты собирался меня разбудить?

— Когда закончил бы бриться. Тебе нужен был отдых. Кстати, как твоя голова? Все еще болит?

— Немного, — отвечает Шерлок, быстро оценив свое физическое состояние. Сон освежил его и облегчил головную боль. — Однако стало значительно лучше и не должно вывести меня из строя, как это было вчера. — Он осторожно дотрагивается до раны на затылке. Она все еще чувствительная и болезненна, но, похоже, заживает хорошо.

Джон наблюдает за ним. Затем, очевидно убедившись, что его пациент действительно идет на поправку, тихо посмеивается и наклоняется к умывальнику, чтобы прополоскать лезвие.

— Даже со слегка взболтанным мозгом ты сумел додуматься до такого серьезного прорыва в деле об убийстве и, возможно, нашел способ расшифровать сообщение. Будет превосходно засвидетельствовать твои способности, когда ты полностью поправишься.

Шерлок фыркает, но втайне радуется похвале, теплом разливающейся у него в груди.

— Посмотрим, — скромно говорит он.

В животе у него урчит, и он хмурится. Ему не нравится, что «транспорт» настолько вопиюще требует внимания. Шерлок хмурится еще сильнее, когда замечает то, что происходит внизу живота. Ах, так вот почему кальсоны кажутся немного тесными и слегка натирают. Интересно. Такого уже давно не случалось, и он это ценил. Дремлющее либидо означало меньше хлопот и длительных затрат времени по утрам для исправления ситуации. Но теперь… он бросает взгляд на Джона, снова вернувшегося к бритью. Это нормально, как он читал, а Джон — врач. Он поймет, и его не будут беспокоить естественные функции тела его друга и потенциального романтического партнера, не так ли? Кроме того, ему это должно польстить, потому что, вне всяких сомнений, данное неудобство вызвано подсознательными мыслями о нем. Но Шерлоку все равно неловко; он всегда гордился тем, что может контролировать свое тело, что не порабощен его низменными потребностями, как все остальное человечество.

— Ты собираешься провести в постели остаток утра? — острит Джон, полуобернувшись к Шерлоку, скребя горло и искоса поглядывая на него. Шерлок наблюдает за тем, как он стоит, запрокинув голову и обнажив горло. Это совсем не помогает в его ситуации. Наоборот — усугубляет ее еще большее.

— Не знаешь, ванная занята?

— Да. Потому я бреюсь здесь. Одна из девушек принимает ванну. Она сообщила, что это займет некоторое время. В кувшине еще осталась вода, если ты не против умыться здесь. Хотя это довольно досадно, из-за недоступности туалета. Мне посчастливилось проскользнуть до того, как она успела наполнить ванну. Внизу есть уборная, но, думаю, тебе не захочется мчаться туда в нижнем белье.

Шерлок хмыкает в знак согласия. Надеясь, что возбуждение через некоторое время утихнет само по себе, как это обычно и происходит, когда он сосредотачивается на других вещах, Шерлок откидывает одеяло, одаривая свой пах и несколько приподнятые на манер палатки кальсоны, строгим, неодобрительным взглядом, и встает на ноги. Потягивается со стоном, поворачивая голову и разминая плечи, оценивая оставшуюся остаточную напряженность.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Джон, разворачиваясь к нему, лицо наполовину скрыто полотенцем.

Шерлок кивает, пытаясь повернуться так, чтобы возбуждение не было столь очевидно. И все же Джон, кажется, заметил некоторую неловкость в его поведении. Его глаза обшаривают фигуру Шерлока в поисках каких-либо видимых источников боли, с «докторским» выражением на лице и дружеским беспокойством с легким намеком на что-то еще. Затем он замечает возбуждение Шерлока. К его облегчению, Джон не выглядит обеспокоенным или даже недовольным, вместо этого он поднимает бровь и ухмыляется.

— Я закончу через минуту, если тебе нужно… побыть одному.

Шерлок насмешливо фыркает. Его щеки, он уверен, должно быть пылают.

— Спасибо. Обычно ситуация разрешается сама собой.

— В самом деле? Как?

— Я игнорирую, и это проходит.

— Это не так уж и… удовлетворительно, — нахмурившись произносит Джон. — И может навредить здоровью, если делать это постоянно.

— Меня интересует не удовлетворение, а своевременное прекращение ситуации, — пожимает плечами Шерлок. — Если это не проходит, то холодная вода сделает свое дело.

— Но не рука помощи? — поддразнивает Джон.

Шерлок сердито на него смотрит.

— Редко, — сглатывая говорил Шерлок, глядя в пол. В этом несколько стыдно признаваться кому-то столь очевидно страстному как Джон. — Обычно… я не. Такое случается нечасто. Мое... либидо, по-видимому, довольно низкое и преимущественно дремлющее. На самом деле, это случилось впервые за несколько месяцев, и, по правде говоря, это смущает. Я ненавижу, когда мое тело вытворяет такое. Оно не должно. Оно должен подчиняться командам сверху, — он постукивает себя по виску, — а не... снизу. — Шерлок машет рукой возле промежности.

— Знаешь, на самом деле «снизу» тоже управляется «сверху», — смеется Джон.

— Конечно, знаю, — огрызается Шерлок, сердито смотря на Джона. — Это все равно унизительно. Хотел бы я не быть рабом гормонов, как все остальные.

Джон качает головой, его глаза светятся доброжелательным весельем.

— Нет, это не так. Не унизительно, то есть. Иначе и быть не должно. Это естественно, и как твой врач и тот, кто провел большую часть своей жизни деля каюту с другими мужчинами, позвольте мне сказать, что это происходит со всеми, а у многих гораздо чаще и... э-э... более заметно чем у тебя. Так что не волнуйся. Я не потрясен или что-то еще, если тебя это беспокоит. На самом деле, я практически польщен, если притворюсь, что это случилось из-за прошлой ночи.

— Да, я думаю, мы можем с уверенностью предположить, что в этом виноват ты, — выпрямляясь говорит Шерлок.

— Я смогу с этим жить, — счастливо улыбается Джон. А потом выражение его лица становится чуть ли не печальным, когда он смотрит на Шерлока. — Ты ведь не передумал, правда? О... нас?

— Не передумал, — качает головой Шерлок, бросая быстрый взгляд на свои кальсоны, встопорщившиеся палаткой. — Очевидно. Однако, считаю благоразумным повторить свое предупреждение. Я не знаю, как работают такого рода вещи, и поэтому с большой вероятностью все испорчу.

— Мы разберемся с этим вместе, — тепло улыбается ему Джон и наклонившись вперед, нежно целует Шерлока в щеку. — Дай мне одеться, и я оставлю тебя... подумать о ситуации. Я бы протянул руку помощи... о боже, не начинай снова моргать, Шерлок. Я не собираюсь тискать тебя здесь и сейчас. Это было бы слишком рано, если это вообще когда-нибудь случится. Помни, я за то, чтобы не торопиться. И принять меры предосторожности. О нас не должны узнать.

Шерлок кивает. Мгновение он колеблется, но потом наклоняется и целует Джона в лоб. Тот улыбается и делает шаг назад, вешая полотенце на спинку стула, взамен забирая майку, рубашку, галстук и жилетку. Шерлок все еще слишком ошеломлен, чтобы обращать внимание на его шрам, но ему все равно. Есть некоторая вероятность, что в недалеком будущем он получит еще одну возможность изучить его. От этой мысли у него кружится голова.

**– <o>–**

Джон быстро одевается и, взяв шляпу с портфелем, оставляет Шерлока, как и обещал, наедине с самим собой. К счастью, досадное возбуждение к тому времени несколько улеглось, и Шерлок умывается, чистит зубы, тщательно бреется и одевается, а затем пытается укротить волосы, но безуспешно. К тому времени, когда он заканчивает и выходит из комнаты, дверь в ванную приоткрыта, пар и запах душистого мыла разносится по коридору, и он быстро входит туда, чтобы воспользоваться туалетом.

Он находит Джона внизу, в баре, завтракающего рядом с тремя молодыми девушками, одна из которых — та самая, чмокнувшая-в-щеку, со вчерашнего вечера. При приближении Шерлока, она ему подмигивает и улыбается — ее красная губная помада резко выделяется на фоне белых зубов.

— Посмотрите, кто пришел. Доброе утро.

— Утро, — бурчит Шерлок.

Две другие девушки сразу начинают щебетать.

— Это тот высокий, темноволосый красавчик, о котором ты говорила вчера вечером? — спрашивает одна из них, дочь лавочника из Уайтчепел1, в свободное время — шьет, судя по состоянию ее пальцев и искусно измененному воротнику платья.

— Да. Высокий, темноволосый красавчик и, к сожалению, не заинтересованный, — чмокнувшая-в-щеку строит гримасу.

— Или уже занят, — предполагает третья _(самая старшая из троицы, около тридцати, выпускница Оксфорда, лингвист, начинающий автор)_ , выглядя немного разочаровано. — С красивыми всегда так.

Шерлок рискует быстро взглянуть на Джона, который старательно избегает смотреть в его сторону, но совершенно не может помешать играющей на губах улыбке.

— Ну что ж, — вздыхает первая. — Будем надеяться, что, хотя бы на завтрак будет бекон и настоящий кофе. Это сделает все терпимым.

— И шоколад, — говорит вторая девушка, и все трое смеются. — Проклятая война, все хорошее нормировано или исчезло совсем. Бекон, шоколад, шелковые чулки и бананы.

— И мужчины, — добавляет третья, — но, если я смогу выбирать между ними и шоколадом, я возьму последнее. Не обижайтесь, джентльмены.

— Не станем, — смеется Джон. — Привлекательность шоколада вполне понятна. Лично я с удовольствием бы съел бананы и другие экзотические фрукты, а за бифштекс готов умереть. Не ел с начала войны.

При этом упоминании все три девушки вздыхают.

**– <o>–**

Несмотря на то, что к завтраку не подают ни шоколад, ни шелковые чулки, еда оказывается хорошей и обильной. Кофе крепкий. Миссис Кук не скупится на бобовые. Чудесным образом каждому гостю подают ломтик бекона вместе с небольшой порцией яичницы, с большим количеством тостов и домашнего ежевичного варенья и даже немного настоящего масла.

Легкую беседу с тремя девушками поддерживает в основном Джон. Он спрашивает, как давно они работают на ферме «Айви». Выясняет, что все они приехали недавно, но пока, похоже, работа нравится. Шерлок завуалированно расспрашивает о коммандере Уилкоксе, но все трое его едва знают, лишь упоминают, что он вроде часто отсутствует, что заставляет Джона и Шерлока быстро обменяться взглядом. Они, в свою очередь, приходят в восхищение, когда Джон упоминает, что он морской хирург, и расспрашивают о местах, где тот был расквартирован. Шерлок сидит рядом, в основном слушая и наблюдая, и стараясь не смотреть на Джона все время. В конце концов девушки откланиваются и отправляются на смену. Джон отходит воспользоваться уборной, а Шерлок — оплатить их счета.

— Надеюсь, вы остались довольны, — говорит миссис Кук.

— Да, спасибо.

— Вы хорошо спали, верно? — спрашивает она, проницательно смотря на него.

Он прищурился. Это заметно по теням под глазами? Или она слышала, что они делали прошлой ночью? Они в самом деле говорили шепотом, но то, как они ложись и вставали с кроватей, и мельтешение Шерлока по комнате могло быть услышано внизу. В конце концов, пол скрипел, а стены, разделяющие комнаты, не такие уж и толстые.

— Моему коллеге приснился кошмар, — честно признался он, — который меня и разбудил. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы снова успокоиться. Видите ли, потрясение от испытанного на войне.

На ее лице появляется озабоченное и сочувственное выражение, и она торжественно кивает.

— О, да, — говорит она со знанием дела, — у моего мужа они тоже бывают время от времени, еще с той войны, — вздыхает она.

Когда возвращается Джон, она одаривает его теплой, понимающей и слегка сочувствующей улыбкой, что его несколько удивляет.

После этого Шерлок интересуется расписанием поездов. Миссис Кук сообщает ему, что поезд отправится через полчаса, а следующий — примерно через два часа.

— Чуть позже мой муж собирается отвезти преподобного старика Уолтерса на станцию, он может отвезти и вас, если вы не хотите идти пешком.

— Это было бы великолепно, — говорит Джон.

— Сначала нам нужно сделать несколько телефонных звонков с фермы «Айви», — напоминает ему Шерлок, — но я уверен, что мы вернемся до отправления следующего поезда.

— Я сообщу моему Уильяму, чтобы он подождал вас.

**– <o>–**

На ферме «Айви» их встречает восторженный Кенуорти.

— Я только что говорил по телефону с мистером Тилтманом, — сообщает он им в своем кабинете. — Он переслал сообщения одному из своих коллег и тот сказал, что это свидетельствует о явном потенциале. Они были очень взволнованы, и уже начали расследование у вас на станции: почему исчезли из архива, кто их брал и все такое прочее.

— Когда вы будете говорить с ним в следующий раз, попросите его проверить, исчезли ли из архива оба сообщения или только первое, — осеняет идея Шерлока. — Если пропали оба, то тот, кто их взял, знал об их значимости и о том, как их длина может помочь в расшифровке. Это будет означать, что кто бы их не взял, точно знал, что ищет, и, вероятно, знаком с методами взлома кода, такими как шпаргалка. Если пропало только первое, то наш вор, возможно, не настолько хорошо разбирается в дешифровке, а просто взял то, что ему было сказано.

— Чем еще я могу вам помочь, мистер Холмс? — спрашивает Кенуорти, кивая и записывая просьбу.

Прежде чем Шерлок успевает ответить, Джон задумчиво вставляет:

— В этих сообщениях есть что-то, чего я не понимаю. Я все думал об этом время от времени.

Шерлок поворачивается к нему. Джон смущенно облизывает губы.

— И что же это? — неожиданно взволнованно спрашивает Шерлок.

— Если я правильно понял то, что произошло, когда были отправлены эти сообщения, — пожимает плечами Джон, — так это то, что немецкий радист набирал этот длинный закодированный отчет. Девочки говорили, что он всегда медлителен. Они называют его мистер Улитка или что-то в этом роде. Так что, возможно, он либо новичок в этом деле, не печатал до этого много, либо просто двигает пальцами не особо быстро. Или он переутомился и устал. Или просто ленив. Просто, представьте себе. После долгой кампании вас просят напечатать этот многословный отчет и зашифровать каждую чертову букву. Вряд ли это вызовет у вас энтузиазм. Вы бы предпочли передохнуть, покурить и выпить чашечку чая, или что там пьют немцы вместо чая. Дальше — хуже. Вы заканчиваете, предвкушая тусовку со своими приятелями и что наконец-то появится свободное время, а затем получаете ответ, что роман-сообщение не передалось и что придется писать все это снова. Неудивительно, что он не изменил настройки. Я уверен, что он хотел бы иметь возможно отправить повторное сообщение стенографией, чтобы сэкономить время и силы. Мне почти жаль этого парня.

— Джон, — шепчет Шерлок, глядя на него с благоговением. Джон только что подытожил то, что беспокоило его в этих сообщениях, и, будучи проводником света, случайно намекнул на суть вопроса, до сих пор ускользавшего от Шерлока. Импульсивно, не задумываясь об их ситуации, Шерлок хватает его за плечо и затылок и целует в лоб, отворачивается и начинает возбужденно расхаживать. — Джон, Джон, ты — гений.

— Да? — нерешительно спрашивает Джон, его левая рука застыла на полпути ко лбу, щеки пылают.

— Да, конечно гений, разве ты не понимаешь? Стенография.

— И что?

Шерлок переводит взгляд с озадаченного лица Джона на Кенуорти, который, по-видимому, тоже не совсем понимает. Господи, неужели он опять окружен идиотами? Как может Джон быть настолько гениальным и не осознавать этого, не видеть связи?

— Стенография, Джон. Вот что сделал радист. Вот почему сообщения отличаются по длине. О боже, это даже лучше, чем иметь два одинаковых сообщения. Это... это настоящая сокровищница для дешифровщиков.

Очевидно, Кенуорти все понял.

— Мистер Холмс, вы хотите сказать, что он использовал аббревиатуры?

— Да, да, конечно, — круто развернувшись в его сторону, произносит Шерлок. — Очевидно, он не мог использовать стенографию, но, чтобы сэкономить время и силы, он, скорее всего, сокращал обычные слова и выражения. Это часто встречается в военно-морских сводках погоды, с которыми мы работаем, и в других посланиях. И если правда то, что девушки, перехватившие сообщения этого конкретного оператора, говорят о нем, — в чем я не сомневаюсь, они, казалось, хорошо смогли понять его характер только по тому, как он печатал, отличное применение наблюдательности и дедукции, — он был либо не обучен, либо ленив, как только что сказал доктор Ватсон. В любом случае он постарался бы сэкономить время и силы, где только мог.

Кенуорти бросает взгляд на свои записи, сделанные с применением стенографии, которые, вероятно, и заметил мельком Джон, устанавливая связь, и начинает мягко улыбаться.

— Думаю, вы правы, мистер Холмс. Думаю... Думаю, мне нужно немедленно позвонить Тилтману. Его коллеги должны узнать об этом. Отличная работа, мистер Холмс, доктор Ватсон. Действительно, отлично сработано.

Они обмениваются взглядами. Джон лучезарно улыбается Шерлоку. В его глазах ясно читается гордость. Шерлок хочет поцеловать его снова, как следует, но на этот раз он сдерживается. Может быть немного не хорошо — целоваться в присутствии свидетеля, хотя Кенуорти, похоже, не возражал против его предыдущего проявления признательности и привязанности. Джон тоже отводит взгляд, откашливается и поправляет галстук.

— Прежде чем вы сделаете этот звонок, мистер Кенуорти, могу я позвонить в Скотланд-Ярд? Как вы, наверное, помните, помимо исчезновения сообщений, мы расследуем еще и убийство, и нам нужно назначить встречу с полицией, когда мы сегодня будем в Лондоне. Да, и, пожалуйста, сообщите мистеру Тилтману, что он должен устроить мне еще один день отпуска. По всей вероятности, нам придется провести ночь в Лондоне, а может быть, и дольше, а это значит, что я пропущу следующую смену и, возможно, ту, что за ней. Но я полагаю, что информация, которую мы предоставили, оправдает отсутствие.

— Я обязательно замолвлю за вас словечко, мистер Холмс. Вот, вы можете воспользоваться телефоном. Надеюсь, вы помните, что нужно сказать оператору, чтобы обеспечить безопасное соединение? Отлично.

Детектив-инспектор Лестрейд, похоже, не удивлен звонком Шерлока.

— Вообще-то, я надеялся встретиться с вами вчера, в Блетчли, — с легким упреком говорит ему Лестрейд. — Утром приехали родители мисс Уилсон из Кардиффа. Завтра они уезжают, заберут с собой ее тело, хотят похоронить ее в Уэльсе. Как и следовало ожидать, они были потрясены и убиты горем. Я расспросил их о ее прошлом и обо всем, что они могли рассказать мне о ее бывшем женихе и других отношениях, но они мало что знали. По-видимому, их дочь, поддерживавшая постоянный контакт по телефону, периодически телеграммами и письмами, не рассказывала им о своих романтических отношениях после расставания с женихом. Они так же ничего не знали о ее работе, думали, что она работает кем-то вроде секретаря на радиозаводе. На самом деле они до сих пор в это верят. В соответствии с Актом, никто не сообщил им, чем она занималась на самом деле, и никто никогда не сообщит, полагаю.

— Да, это официальная версия того, что мы делаем в Блетчли-Парке, — говорит Шерлок. — Вы узнали что-нибудь полезное? Вам удалось поговорить с Мораном?

— Пока нет. Я был очень занят с Уилсонами. Однако в его дом — шикарное поместье в нескольких милях от города — заглянула букингемская полиция, и дворецкий сказал, что тот уехал в Лондон, где его семья владеет поместьем в Кенсингтоне. Я собирался нанести ему сегодня визит.

— Отлично, мы с доктором Ватсоном едем в Лондон. Нам понадобится около трех часов, чтобы добраться до вокзала «Ватерлоо», либо «Лондон-бридж», в зависимости от того, какой поезд отправится первым и будут ли задержки. У нас есть новая информация о Дженнифер Уилсон, которая может вас заинтересовать. Я расскажу, как только мы окажемся в Лондоне. Мне нужно еще раз поговорить с Мораном, а также с Ирен Адлер и Джимом Мориарти. Выясните, выступает ли последний сегодня вечером. Вполне вероятно, что Эта Женщина где-то поет, и, возможно, Мориарти играет там же. Кроме того, попытайтесь выяснить все, что сможете, о коммандере Уилкоксе со станции прослушивания фермы «Айви», Нокхолт, Кент.

— Стоп, мистер Холмс!..

— Сделайте это, — нетерпеливо перебивает Шерлок. — Я бы не просил, если бы это не было важно и, вероятно, связано с нашим делом. Мы встретимся с вами в Скотланд-Ярде.

Лестрейд захлебывается от возмущения, но Шерлок просто вешает трубку.

— Благодарю вас, мистер Кенуорти. Если Тилтман или кто-то из моих начальников в Блетчли-Парке сочтут нужным лично обсудить со мной вопрос о продление отпуска, они могут оставить для меня сообщение в Скотланд-Ярде. Хорошего дня.

— Хорошего дня, мистер Холмс, доктор Ватсон. Благодарю вас и желаю удачи в вашем расследовании. Я провожу вас до главного входа.

Джон вновь надевает шляпу и выходит из кабинета, Шерлок и Кенуорти следуют за ним. Когда они выходят в холл, Кенуорти оглядывается, ждет, пока мимо пройдут две женщины со стопками бумаг, и тихо спрашивает:

— Что-то не так с коммандером Уилкоксом?

— Мы пока не знаем. Он часто бывал в Лондоне? — интересуется Шерлок.

— Не часто, но время от времени. Судя по тому, что я слышал, там живет его жена, хотя они и переживают сейчас не лучшие времена. Упоминалось о неизбежном разводе. По правде говоря, я почти не разговаривал с ним, кроме как по работе. Думаю, в Лондоне будет много организационных вопросов. И, конечно же, он обязан поддерживать связь с Военным Министерством, чтобы должным образом обустроить это место. Мы так быстро разрослись за такое короткое время, и было чертовски сложно все спланировать и организовать, и получить поддержку, в которой мы нуждаемся. И я, определенно, не могу пожаловаться на него в этом отношении. Он чертовски усердно работал, чтобы организовать эту станцию, и, судя по тому, что мы слышали, потянул за несколько ниточек, чтобы достать для нас необходимое оборудование и организовать персонал. Видите ли, у него есть связи. Я никогда не спрашивал, просто был благодарен за все, что он мог нам дать. Здесь мы устроились гораздо лучше, чем в «Денмарк-хилле».

— Понятно, — задумчиво кивает Шерлок. — Я был бы вам очень признателен, если бы вы смогли аккуратно поспрашивать на станции. Возможно, ваши сотрудники знают больше о коммандере. Если услышите что-нибудь важное — дайте мне знать. Пошлите телеграмму в Блетчли-Парк или в Скотланд-Ярд, мне или инспектору Лестрейду. Он сможет переслать мне сообщения. Спасибо вам за помощь.

— Это я должен поблагодарить вас, — улыбается Кенуорти. — Если вы правы насчет этих сообщений, мы, возможно, только что сделали огромный шаг к расшифровке шифра Лоренца. Это дает мне надежду, что мы сможем выиграть эту ужасную войну.

— Как и должны, — кивая, серьезно говорит Джон.

— Да, как и должны, — вздыхает Кенуорти.

**– <o>–**

— Ты поцеловал меня.

— Что?

Они идут по Айви-лейн, и слова Джона только что вырвали Шерлока из мыслей, кружащихся вокруг двух почти одинаковых сообщений. Он испытывает сильное искушение вытащить их для более пристального изучения.

— Ты поцеловал меня в присутствии Кенуорти, — повторяет Джон, — и обратился ко мне по имени.

Голос спокойный, но, глядя на него, Шерлок видит скрытое напряжение в его фигуре. Он вспоминает то, что произошло и чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам.

— Да, — признается он. — Ты против? — нахмурившись и глядя на Джона, спрашивает Шерлок.

Джон смотрит на него, коротко улыбается, но выражение его лица снова становится серьезным.

— Нет, не против. Но, Шерлок, мы должны быть более осторожны. Сомневаюсь, что Кенуорти собирается кому-то сообщать. Я не думаю, что он в самом деле заметил, так как в то время был поглощен твоим рассказом. Но подобное может быть опасно в других местах, если это увидят другие люди.

Шерлок закусывает нижнюю губу. По правде говоря, охваченный порывом возбуждения, он не обращал внимания на свои действия. Теперь он понимает свою ошибку и сглатывает.

— Мне очень жаль, Джон. Этого больше не повторится. Я не подумал.

— От тебя такое нечасто услышишь, — усмехается Джон.

— Действительно, — фыркает от смеха Шерлок, наклоняя голову. — Но я тебя предупреждал. Я же говорил, что, скорее всего, все испорчу. Все это, — он машет между ними рукой, — для меня ново и, честно говоря, довольно пугающе. Я не знаю правил и протоколов романтических отношений, а наша, помимо обычных подводных камней, чревата опасностями. Я прошу прощения.

— Нет необходимости извиняться, Шерлок. Мы просто будем помогать друг другу, да? И будем осторожны, очень осторожны, все время. Как бы меня это ни раздражало.

Шерлок кивает, чувствуя себя идиотом. Он все это знает, и все же он увлекся сантиментами. _Он._ Непростительно. Он клянется быть более осторожным в будущем.

Джон игриво толкает его в плечо, и мрачное настроение Шерлока проясняется от дерзкой улыбки собеседника.

— Тем не менее, когда мы останемся наедине, ты можешь целовать меня сколько угодно, — тихо говорит Джон. — Просто, что бы ты знал.

— Принято к сведению, — улыбается ему в ответ Шерлок, на мгновение задумывается, а потом откашливается. — Я был бы признателен за какое-либо предупреждение, прежде чем мы перейдем к какой-либо... деятельности, — заявляет он, внутренне съежившись от того, как официально и неловко звучит его голос. — Только для того, чтобы я смог подготовиться и не оказался совершенно ошеломлен.

— Конечно, — кивает Джон. — Я четко изложу свои намерения, прежде чем прикоснусь к тебе романтически. Это приемлемо?

— Извини, что со мной так трудно, — наклоняя голову бормочет Шерлок.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Джон, вновь толкая его плечом. — Вообще-то, эти разговоры об отношениях... это хорошо. Нужно привыкнуть, но я думаю, что это сработает. И, как я уже сказал, для меня это тоже в новинку.

— Значит для тебя обычно это когда сначала поцелуй, а потом разговор? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Или сначала поцелуй и никаких разговоров, по крайней мере, не об... отношениях, — усмехается Джон. — Иногда это было хорошо, а иногда... мне хотелось, чтобы было больше разговоров. О, похоже, наш транспорт уже здесь.

Перед гостиницей припаркован потрепанный старый грузовик конца двадцатых годов, и мистер Кук помогает слабому пожилому мужчине в сутане и старомодной широкополой шляпе забраться на пассажирское сиденье.

— Надеюсь, вы не возражаете, если поедете сзади, джентльмены, — говорит мистер Кук. — Поездка будет не долгой.

— Мы согласны, — заверяет его Джон. Оглядев машину, он подходит чуть ближе к хозяину. — Надеюсь, вы не будете против, если я спрошу, но как вам удается приобретать бензин? Я думал, что он строго нормирован.

Мистер Кук заговорщически улыбается ему.

— У нас особое... соглашение с военными с фермы, — отвечает он _Sotto voce_ 2. — Мы отдаем им дополнительные пайки, потому что у моего брата есть ферма, и мы никогда не испытываем недостатка в яйцах и других вещах, и они время от времени снабжают нас старыми запасными канистрами с бензином.

— Но разве армейский бензин не окрашен для того, чтобы его не использовали в гражданских целях? Я слышал, что если поймают, то выпишут огромные штрафы.

Ухмылка мистера Кука становится шире.

— О, в нашем бензине нет красителя. Пойдемте, посмотрим.

Он поднимает с земли палку, открывает бак, окунает его и показывает Джону и Шерлоку. Шерлок заинтригован.

— Как вы убираете краску? — интересуется он, прокручивая в уме несколько возможных химических решений. — Простой фильтр не смог бы избавиться от нее. Вы используете уголь, для фильтрации? Или «Аспирин»? Это должно помочь убрать цвет.

— О, ничего подобного, — усмехается мистер Кук. — Все гораздо проще. Помогает наш добрый национальный батон.

— Хлеб? — спрашивает Шерлок, хмуро смотря в ответ — При чем тут хлеб?

— Ну, он не нормируется, сравнительно дешево стоит — дешевле, чем «Аспирин», во всяком случае. Кроме того, это очень хороший фильтр, потому что он плотный.

Шерлок кивает, пораженный и заинтригованный.

— Блестяще, — бормочет он, занимая места на открытой погрузочной площадке между мешками с яблоками, решив повторить эксперимент, как только они вернутся в Блетчли.

Мистер Кук сражается с двигателем, и грузовик начинает движение. Шерлок тихо стонет, когда они сталкиваются друг с другом, укол боли напоминает ему о сотрясении мозга и ушибленных ребрах. Джон бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд. Шерлок слегка качает головой, показывая, что, несмотря на боль, с ним все в порядке.

Тем не менее после того как они оставляют позади окраину деревни и грузовик грохочет по извилистой проселочной дороге, убедившись, что они одни на дороге и ни мистер Кук, ни викарий не видят их в зеркале заднего вида (хвала мешкам с яблоками), Джон придвигается ближе и притягивает Шерлока к себе, приподнимая шляпу, чтобы быстро и целомудренно поцеловать его в висок. Шерлок позволяет себе ненадолго прильнуть к нему. Он гадает — это то, что будет у них отныне: незаметные взгляды и украденные моменты, всегда избегать быть пойманными враждебно настроенными взглядами? Он знает, что скорее всего, да, и вздыхает. Джон приглаживает его кудри и надевает шляпу обратно. Всю оставшуюся часть пути они сидят погруженные в свои мысли, но соприкасаясь при этом плечами и ногами, и каждый провал или ухаб на дороге толкает их навстречу друг другу.

**– <o>–**

Следующий поезд до Лондона отправляется на вокзал «Ватерлоо». Они спешат на посадку и чудесным образом находят пустое купе, если не считать дородную женщину, читающую _[«Железнодорожный путеводитель Брэдшоу»](https://ibb.co/1v8J9Qj) [(Шотландское издание)](https://ibb.co/NyXz8JS)_3, и попугая в клетке, занимающего соседнее место. Джон, похоже, очарован птицей, а та, в свою очередь, проявляет к нему интерес, начиная посвистывать, а затем и говорить. Женщина _(из Кентербери, жена торговца рыбой, едет в Лондон навестить сестру и вернуть попугая, за которым она ухаживала, пока та лежала в больнице)_ безуспешно пытается утихомирить его, но Джон уверяет ее, что не возражает. Они завязывают разговор о болезнях и современных методах лечения (с попугаем, комментирующим странные фразы), что еще раз показывает профессионализм Джона как врача и имеющуюся легкость в установление контакта с людьми (и животными).

Шерлок предпочел бы спокойно изучить сообщения, но его отвлекает и даже увлекает разговор, а шумный попугай с его постоянными «Правда?» и «Боже, мое сердце» на самом деле довольно забавен.

Джон также выходит из поезда с широкой улыбкой.

— Как мы доберемся до Скотланд-Ярда? — спрашивает он, когда они покидают вокзал. Шерлок поднимает руку, чтобы поймать проезжающее такси.

— Я не хочу идти, — объясняет он.

— Я тоже, — с облегчением кивает Джон.

**– <o>–**

Шерлок уже дважды бывал в Скотланд-Ярде — давал показания после успешно раскрытых дел. Он возлагал большие надежды на дальнейшее сотрудничество со столичной полицией после работы с полицией Лондонского Сити4 по нескольким делам. К сожалению, война нарушила планы. Поэтому он с некоторой гордостью и радостным предвкушением входит в здание и называет дежурному сержанту их имена и цель визита. Это ощущается правильным и приятным, быть практически приглашенным сюда, зайти в полуофициальном качестве.

Молодой констебль ведет их с Джоном в кабинет инспектора Лестрейда. Полицейский участок бурлит, несмотря на очевидную нехватку персонала и снаряжения в военное время. Кроме того, здание повреждено бомбами — Шерлок вспоминает, что читал об этом в газетах еще в мае — и производит впечатление несколько импровизированного, но упорядоченного хаоса, очень похожего на Блетчли-Парк. Взгляд Шерлока блуждает по картотечным шкафам и стопкам папок, по приколотым к стенам плакатам с объявленными в розыск преступниками и нескольким большим картам Лондона и окрестностей с воткнутыми в них маркерами мест преступлений. Он жаждет получить доступ к этим шкафам, чтобы взглянуть на различные случаи, старые и недавние, предложить свои особые навыки, которые, как он знает, крайне необходимы. Но всему свое время. Пока что у его _есть_ дело, и оно — хорошее.

Они добираются до приоткрытой двери в кабинет Лестрейда. Полицейский застегивает пиджак и опустошает кружку с кофе _(холодным, судя по его гримасе)._

— Добрый день, мистер Холмс, доктор Ватсон, — приветствует он их, надевает шляпу и тянется за макинтошем, который перекидывает через руку. Затем он берет большой конверт. — На самом деле я рад, что вы смогли приехать. У меня есть для вас новости. Мы можем обсудить все в машине.

Шерлок ценит его деловитость.

— Куда мы едем? — спрашивает Джон.

— Кенсингтон, — отвечает Лестрейд, когда они спускаются по лестнице. — Дом Себастьяна Морана. [Илчестер-плейс](https://ibb.co/cT7CNYm), рядом с Холланд-парком.

— Он действительно там? — спрашивает Шерлок. — Вы позвонили заранее?

— Да. У нас пока нет ордера. Не было оснований для выдачи, а значит мы должны быть осторожны. Его лакей туманно отвечал о его местонахождении. Но даже я мог сказать, что он лгал в телефонном разговоре, поэтому решил, что мы все равно нанесем визит этому джентльмену. У меня такое чувство, что мистер Моран избегает нас, и мне хотелось бы узнать причину.

Джон зловеще улыбается, неприязнь ясно написана на его лице.

— Мне в самом деле интересно, что в нем нашла Дженнифер Уилсон или та женщина, Адлер. Просто они обе умные, изобретательные леди. Каждая наверняка могла выбрать себе мужчину, и все же они предпочли общаться с ним. И я не верю, что хотя бы одна из них охотилась за его деньгами. У обоих есть собственный доход, и все, что он мог им купить, не стоило потраченного на него времени. Он выглядит полным идиотом.

— Очевидно, его семья имеет некоторое влияние, — пожимает плечами Лестрейд. — Вот, я принес вам почитать кое-что.

Лестрейд протягивает Шерлоку конверт. В нем тонкая папка. Шерлок перелистывает содержимое, ожидая, когда подъедет машина; за рулем — молодой полицейский, которого Лестрейд отпускает, как только останавливается машина.

— Я предпочитаю сам вести, — объясняет он. Шерлок одобряет это. Таким образом, они смогут обсуждать это дело открыто, не беспокоясь о том, что кто-то подслушает конфиденциальные подробности.

Джон забирается на заднее сиденье, придерживая дверь для рассеянно садящегося внутрь Шерлока, уже поглощенного делом. Папка, конечно, интересна и, несмотря на то, что она тонкая, содержит некоторую важную информацию об их подозреваемом (строго говоря, это еще не подтверждено, тем не менее, кажется правильным назвать Морана именно так). Шерлок должен быть признателен Лестрейду и его команде за быстрый поиск информации. В голове у него звенит крохотный тревожный колокольчик. Чтобы выяснить о Моране так много и так быстро, потребовалась либо достойная работа полиции, либо вмешательство определенных людей, которых Шерлок предпочел бы не вмешивать в это дело. От досье разит Майкрофтом Холмсом, который, как всегда, дергает за какие-то ниточки. И все же Шерлок не может устоять перед искушением прочесть его.

Он находит подтверждение некоторым из своих умозаключений. Себастьян Моран родом из богатой семьи, со значительным состоянием в Северной Ирландии по отцовской линии и в Бакингемшире по материнской. Бабушка и дедушка Морана по материнской линии из старых дворян. К сожалению, в досье нет изображения фамильного герба. Шерлок гадает, его ли он видел на кольце Морана, но считает, что не потребуется много усилий, чтобы выяснить, совпадают ли они. Он убежден в этом. У Морана есть старшая сестра, которая, согласно довольно подробному генеалогическому древу, содержащемуся в досье, замужем за богатым промышленником в Соединенных Штатах. Отец Морана умер почти двадцать лет назад. В досье содержатся отрывочные сведения о причине смерти. Есть ссылка на газетную статью, в которой говорится, что лорд Джеймс Моран погиб в результате несчастного случая во время охоты на лис в своем поместье близ Белфаста. Также упоминается полицейское расследование по подозрению в убийстве. Это подогревает интерес Шерлока. Он мысленно помечает, что необходимо попытаться получить больше информации по этому вопросу.

Моран не женат, и никогда не был. Он на четыре года старше Шерлока, родился в 1903 году. Получал частные уроки до тех пор, пока не стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы посещать частную школу, и отправился в Итон, где был капитаном команды по регби и фехтовальному клубу, но, по всей видимости, стал известным не из-за успехов в учебе. После двухлетнего пребывания в Соединенных Штатах с семьей своей сестры в Нью-Джерси он продолжил, слушая курс по истории и праву в Оксфорде, где сменил колледж в течение первого года, с [Мертона](https://ibb.co/km3PFS7) на [Крайст-Черч](https://ibb.co/pwHMtZQ)5. Причина не указана. Опять же, Шерлок делает пометку для дальнейшего выяснения, хотя это может потребовать обратиться к брату, учившемуся в Оксфорде примерно тогда же, что и Моран, и в том же колледже, по крайней мере какое-то время.

И снова подвиги Морана в университете были скорее спортивными и шумными, чем интеллектуальными. Он был членом команды гребцов Крайст-Черча и даже собирался участвовать в университетской [лодочной регате](https://ibb.co/w6Xq0Fs)6 [по Темзе](https://ibb.co/kqPDs9K) в 1927 году, но выбыл из-за кори.

Шерлок обнаруживает мало информации о годах, прошедших после того, как Моран окончил Крайст-Черч с невпечатляющим дипломом. Имеются данные, указывающие на пребывание за границей, как в Европе, так и за ее пределами, некоторое время жил в Северной Ирландии, управляя семейным поместьем, пока не ушел в армию в 1930 году, где быстро дослужился с лейтенанта до майора, но в досье не говорится о каких заслугах идет речь. Шерлок подозревает, что по крайней мере один патент на офицерский чин был куплен7, а не заслужен.

Что, однако, вызывает интерес Шерлока и заставляет его мрачно улыбнуться, когда он находит подтверждение своим выводам, так это прилагаемая записка, в которой упоминается, что Моран провел несколько месяцев (два семестра) в немецком городе Бонн во время учебы в университете. По-видимому, он отправился туда, чтобы улучшить свой немецкий, проводя большую часть времени с немецким другом и выпускником [Боннского университета](https://ibb.co/7y8vWhK)8, участвуя в студенческих и спортивных мероприятиях. Шерлок убежден, что упомянутый друг познакомил Морана со студенческим братством, где тот и получил шрам на щеке, _Schmiss_ , отличительный знак доблести носящего оружие.

Шерлок тихо хмыкает себе под нос, обдумывая эти данные. Он ни в коей мере не разбирается в современной политике. Это призвание его брата. Но он знаком с основным политическим идеям того времени. Из его собственных университетских лет и временному проживанию за границей он знает, что некоторые общества и братства — это рассадник как для революционных левых, так и для крайне консервативных правых идеологий. Теперь Моран не производит на него впечатления новаторского, революционного мыслителя. У него консервативное происхождение, аристократическое. Что же касается его политических симпатий, то Шерлок испытывает искушение поместить его чуть правее от центра. Но насколько правее... вот в чем вопрос. Слишком рано и даже опасно делать какие-либо окончательные выводы из имеющейся у него информации, но что, если Моран проникся некоторыми идеями в Германии? Хотя во время своего пребывания в Бонне Гитлер и НСДАП9 еще не стали правящей партией в Германии, хорошо известно, что до прихода к власти их отвратительная идеология была безудержной, упав на благодатную почву в стране, пострадавшей от безработицы и инфляции, что вызвало голод и лишения — люди потеряли мотивацию, были унижены поражением в Великой войне и вытекающими из этого компенсационными выплатами. Вполне возможно, что Моран узнал и даже установил связи с фашистскими группировками и сохранил восхищение их идеологией — как и многие его соотечественники, в том числе и бывший английский король. Шерлок не уверен, не имея дополнительной информации, но, если Моран действительно имеет связи с немецкими правыми, связи, которые он сохранил, несмотря на войну, поддерживая образ стойкого патриота и раненого героя войны в тылу, это превращает его в отличное сырье для немецкого шпионажа. И для британского тоже. Он может быть двойным агентом. Или нет.

Шерлок взволнованно хмыкает. Джон вопросительно на него смотрит, и тот слегка качает головой. Он объяснит свои теории позже. Пока они еще слишком бесформенны и расплывчаты, не подкреплены достаточным количеством фактов. Джон на мгновение задерживает на нем взгляд и улыбается сам себе. Его рука, лежащая рядом на сидение, дергается, как будто он борется с искушением положить ее Шерлоку на колено. Тот облизывает губы. Как бы ему ни хотелось, чтобы Джон положил туда руку, он предполагает, что прикосновение нанесет ущерб его умственным способностям. А они нужны ему прямо сейчас, чтобы изучить оставшуюся информацию из досье Морана.

Джон, кажется, понимает и кладет руку на свое колено. Шерлок глубоко выдыхает, просматривая последние страницы папки. Они дают представление о военной деятельности Морана. Он служил в разных местах до и во время войны и получил свое «Блайти»10, ранение, отправившее его домой, во время злополучной эвакуации из Дюнкерка11, схватив пулю снайпера в руку. С момента выздоровления, он работал в Военном министерстве на незначительной должности, очевидно, не слишком стремясь вернуться на фронт, а скорее наслаждаясь ночной жизнью Лондона. В досье нет никаких упоминаний о его любовных похождениях. Шерлок предполагает, что их было много, помимо Дженни и Этой Женщины.

— Я лишь бегло просмотрел досье, — объясняет Лестрейд. — Интересное чтиво?

— Несомненно, — кивает Шерлок. — Ряд моментов требует дальнейшего изучения. Если можно, я хотел бы задать мистеру Морану несколько вопросов.

— Уверен, мы сможем это устроить, если он будет дома, — заверяет его Лестрейд, а затем чертыхается себе под нос, когда перед его машиной внезапно останавливается такси. К счастью, они движутся с небольшой скоростью. Из-за нескольких частичных дорожных заграждений в Найтсбридже, вызванных строительными и ремонтными работами, движение затруднено и снижено до пешеходной скорости.

— Вы выяснили что-нибудь о нынешнем местонахождении Адлер и Мориарти? — интересуется Шерлок, когда они проезжают мимо «Хэрродса» — его большие окна на первом этаже заколочены досками и завалены мешками с песком.

— Да, я знаю, где они живут, хотя, похоже, оба сейчас не дома. Я велел полицейским офицерам проверить. Мы также знаем, что у Адлер запланирован концерт сегодня вечером в театре «Уиндмилл», и что Джим и его «Fix-Its» тоже там играют. У нее, судя по объявлению, особенное выступление или что-то в этом роде. Мориарти и его группа, похоже, там завсегдатаи. То, что он рассказал нам, что играл там в ночь смерти Уилсон, — правда. У нас полно свидетелей, и режиссер «Уиндмилл» тоже это подтвердил.

При упоминании места встречи, Джон приподнимает голову.

— Театр «Уиндмилл»? Разве это не «Revudeville» с голыми девушками? Некоторые мои товарищи с последнего корабля не переставали говорить об этом. Очевидно, они побывали там в последний увольнительный и были весьма впечатлены. Определенно хорошо провели время. Хотя я думал, что они меня разыгрывают этими голыми девушками. Обнажение на сцене? Серьезно? Это разрешено?

Шерлок закатывает глаза. Лестрейд ухмыляется.

— Они называют их — _tableaux vivants —_ живыми картинами. Они не двигаются, поэтому официально не выступают, что делает их демонстрацию — полулегальной. Я слышал, что у владельца и режиссера «Уиндмилл» особые отношения с Кромером12, Лордом-камергером13, который цензурирует подобные вещи. Это все, конечно, неоднозначно, но популярно — с выступлением хороших артистов и красивых девушек, на которых можно посмотреть — и дает людям что-то, о чем можно подумать, кроме войны. Так что же тут может не нравится, а?

— Не уверен, что в этом есть смысл, — бормочет Шерлок. Лестрейд фыркает, а Джон посмеивается. Шерлок хмуро смотрит на него. Ему не нравится сама идея о том, что Джона могут окружать голые женщины, артистические или нет. Это может напомнить ему, почему он не встречался с женщинами после своего сексуального эксперимента с безымянным незнакомцем, и дать повод пересмотреть свою связь с Шерлоком. Неопытный, нескладный Шерлок, правда блестящий, но, несомненно, мужчина, со всеми вытекающими отсюда трудностями. Личная жизнь Джона могла бы быть намного менее сложной, если бы он снова переключился на женщин.

Шерлок бросает быстрый взгляд на Джона, похоже, не замечающего проблему. Между тем, он поворачивается к Шерлоку и улыбается, и теперь кладет руку так, что на короткое мгновение его мизинец касается Шерлокова бедра. Как обычно, сердце того подпрыгивает, и ему приходится откашляться и отвести взгляд.

— Да, кстати, вам пришла телеграмма, мистер Холмс, — слова Лестрейда возвращают его в настоящее. — С вашего места работы.

Он роется в карманах пиджака, затем протягивает Шерлоку листок бумаги. Тот быстро ее читает и улыбается.

— Тилтман шлет свою благодарность, — сообщает он Джону. — И рад сообщить, что наш отгул продлен до завтрашнего полудня, но что завтра в четыре часа дня мы должны лично явиться в Парк. Очевидно, более продолжительный отгул не может быть предоставлен без личного вмешательства коммандера Деннистона. Так что лучше бы нам к тому времени раскрыть это дело.

— Я был бы вам очень признателен, — кивает Лестрейд. — Вы уже оказали мне огромную помощь, поэтому я потянул за некоторые ниточки, чтобы убедиться, что вы можете продолжать работать над этим. Но это не единственное дело, которое я расследую, и, по правде говоря, необходимость ездить в Блетчли и обратно дважды за столько дней точно не уменьшила кучу. Слишком мало полицейских, а преступность, несмотря на войну и все остальное, к сожалению, не уменьшилась.

Шерлок хмурится, гадая, как далеко простирается влияние такого человека, как Лестрейд. Он всего лишь детектив-инспектор, и вряд ли имеет возможность просить свое руководство об одолжении. С дурным предчувствием, вспоминая довольно подробное досье на Морана, Шерлок в очередной раз задается вопросом, не берет ли свое начало сверху проявленная чиновниками снисходительность. Запашок от вмешательства брата становится все сильнее. Как бы ему не нравилось работать с делами и всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями, ни при каких обстоятельствах он не хочет быть обязанным Майкрофту Холмсу, потому что его брат имеет обыкновение в конце концов требовать оплаты за эти услуги, оплаты, состоящей из скучного общения с высшими классами и попытками распутать их грязные маленькие интрижки.

— По телефону Вы упомянули, о какой-то новой информации касательно Уилсон, — голос Лестрейда прерывает его размышления. — Выкладывайте.

Шерлок дает ему краткий отчет о сделанных выводах по цвету губной помады, возможных последствиях их доказательств и последующую аргументацию. Он лишь намекает на то, что узнал из досье Морана и как это может сочетаться с тем, что они знают на данный момент.

Лестрейд тихонько присвистывает, когда Шерлок заканчивает свой рассказ.

— Если ваши подозрения подтвердятся, причастность мисс Адлер можно рассматривать в несколько ином свете. И все же, столкнувшись со смертью Уилсон, она не выглядела настолько расстроенной, насколько могла бы выглядеть потенциальная любовница. Помните, доктор Ватсон, мы разговаривали с ней больше часа в ожидании поезда, и я сопровождал ее до самого Лондона. Насколько я мог судить, она выглядела уставшей и несколько расстроенной из-за размолвки с Мораном, но не в трауре.

— Однако она кажется непревзойденной актрисой — вставляет Джон, и Шерлок кивает.

— Да, у меня тоже сложилось такое впечатление, — говорит Шерлок. — Кто знает, может быть в ту ночь смерть Дженни не была для нее новостью. Мы должны поговорить с ней сегодня вечером. Кто-нибудь дежурит у «Уиндмилла» в течение дня?

— Мне бы хотелось, но у нас сейчас нет людей, — отрицательно качает головой Лестрейд. — Однако полицейским, патрулирующим в том районе, было приказано не спускать глаз с Адлер, Мориарти и Морана. Спектакли в театре начинаются в половине третьего, но я не знаю, на какое время назначено выступление Этой Женщины. Что ж, мы почти на месте. Посмотрим, дома ли тот, кто нам нужен.

Они заезжают на тихую улицу с большими домами из красного кирпича, задние фасады которых выходят на Холланд-парк. «Блиц», похоже, не нанес им большого ущерба, и, кроме нескольких указателей на ближайшее бомбоубежище, ничто не напоминает о войне. Район для состоятельных людей — Джон назвал бы его «напыщенным» — с домами, сохранившими свое неогеоргианское величие за большими липами в ухоженных палисадниках. Тут есть даже несколько припаркованных вдоль тротуара машин, больших машин, которые обычно водят личные шоферы. Джон издает взволнованный звук и слегка касается руки Шерлока, когда его взгляд падает на серебристый «Бентли» с откидным верхом, стоящий на подъездной дорожке между двумя домами. Шерлок узнает табличку с номером. Это машина Морана.

Лестрейд сбрасывает скорость во время движения вдоль улицы.

— Припаркуйте машину чтобы она загораживала «Бентли», — советует Шерлок. Лестрейд ухмыляется и делает именно это, останавливая свою машину так, что в основном она оказалась на тротуаре, загораживая выезд для «Бентли» с подъездной дорожки. Все трое выходят. В то время как Лестрейд и Джон направляются к входной двери, Шерлок подходит к серебристой машине. На ней видны следы недавней чистки и полировки, указывающие на то, что ей нечасто пользуются, но, вероятно, привели в порядок после прибытия Морана из Бакингемшира накануне. Несколько листьев в форме сердца упали с соседней липы на поднятую крышу, еще раз доказывая, что она простояла без движения в течение нескольких часов.

Тем временем Лестрейд звонит в дверь. После недолгого ожидания дверь открывает жилистая женщина средних лет, в очках, похоже экономка, с неодобрительным выражением на лице; ее коротко подстриженные седеющие волосы уложены в жесткие [марсельские волны](https://ibb.co/hHdTfft)14, бывшие в моде лет двадцать назад. Лестрейда не отпугивает ее хмурый взгляд, он дружелюбно здоровается и спрашивает о Себастьяне Моране.

— Боюсь, лорд Моран отсутствует и недоступен, — следует холодный ответ. — Назначьте встречу по телефону, прежде чем звонить в дверь в следующий раз.

Шерлок присоединяется к двум мужчинам и бросает на экономку долгий осматривающий взгляд поверх их голов. Она родом откуда-то вверх по реке, из Виндзора или, возможно, Ричмонда, долгое время служила семье, отсюда ее очевидная преданность и готовность лгать. Не замужем, разорвала помолвку много лет назад, вероятно, когда жених вернулся с Великой Войны другим человеком. Очень строга с другими слугами и даже сама с собой, о чем свидетельствует чопорное темное платье и чрезмерно правильная прическа (ни одна прядь не выбивается из волн), большой и заметно истертый набор ключей от всех важных замков в доме и часы, — ее единственное украшение вместо драгоценностей — вероятно подарок семьи за долгую службу, которые она носит на цепочке вокруг шеи, как бы подчеркивает ее настойчивость в отношении пунктуальности.

Она собирается захлопнуть дверь перед ними, но Шерлок делает шаг вперед, ставя ногу на порог.

— О, не думаю, что в этом будет необходимость. Если только у вас не выработалась привычка курить весьма отличительные сигареты вашего хозяина в его отсутствие, то факт, что мы чувствуем запах свежего сигаретного дыма, указывает на то, что он не отсутствует, а находится здесь, в этом доме, и приказал вам солгать в попытке сдержать непрошеных гостей.

Она вызывающе вздергивает острый подбородок и сощуривает глаза.

— Если это так, то вы должны уважать его желания. Он плохо себя чувствует и поэтому велел мне отослать непрошеных гостей.

— Ощущение, будто он ожидал чего-то подобного, — задумчиво произнес Лестрейд. — Я звонил заранее, моя должность — детектив-инспектор Скотланд-Ярда. Я хотел бы поговорить с мистером Мораном об одном из его знакомых в Бакингемшире, к сожалению, недавно умершим.

— У вас есть ордер?

— Нет, но, если ваш хозяин и дальше будет избегать встречи с нами, я получу его на основании того, что он подозревается в убийстве.

— Подозревается в убийстве? — переспрашивает экономка слегка бледнея.

— Именно. Одна из бывших знакомых мистера Морана была найдена мертвой в начале этой недели, и есть веские основания полагать, что он был последним, кто видел ее живой. Так мы можем войти? Если он плохо себя чувствует, значит, ему повезло — это доктор Ватсон из Королевского военно-морского флота. Он может позаботиться о нем. И в любом случае мы не собираемся задерживаться здесь надолго.

После минутной нерешительности женщина с озабоченным видом отступает в сторону.

— Подождите здесь. Я сообщу ему о вашем прибытии.

Троих мужчин проводят в роскошный холл и оставляют ожидать, слушая быстрые шаги экономки эхом отдающиеся по гладкому полу, когда она исчезает в коридоре, ведущем дальше в дом. Шерлок бросает беглый взгляд вокруг: смесь неогеоргианских деталей интерьера — узорчатый мраморный пол, высокий лепной потолок и пастельные шелковые обои, с элементами современного дизайна в стиле арт-деко15, о чем свидетельствуют геометрическая люстра и настенные светильники, освещающие широкий лестничный пролет, ведущий на второй этаж. К удивлению Шерлока, картины, висящие между настенными светильниками, не имеют традиционного, натуралистического вида, который он ожидал бы увидеть в обители потомков поместных дворян, но, как и элементы арт-деко, они современные, даже смелые и несколько провокационные: тут и кубистский натюрморт, который мог бы быть нарисован либо Пикассо, либо Браком16, и несколько картин экспрессионистов, напоминающие Макке или Киршнера17. Интересно. Шерлок гадает, не приобрел ли их Моран сам, возможно, в качестве инвестиций. Однако то, что он узнал об этом человеке, не предполагает проявление большого интереса к искусству и не указывает на его проницательности и дальновидность в качестве бизнесмена. Кроме того, коллекционирование произведений искусства под маркой «entartet»18, как называют это нацисты, не подходит тому, кто, как подозревает Шерлок, симпатизирует их делу.

Ах, более пристальный взгляд на обстановку говорит о том, что искусство и ремонт холла в стиле арт-деко — дело рук не Морана-младшего. Очевидно, в особняке живет в основном женщина, скорее всего, его мать, о чем свидетельствуют едва заметные царапины от невысоких каблуков и трости, оставленные на сбегающем вниз по лестнице ковре (экономка в туфлях на плоской подошве), и несколько старомодный, но явно любимый зонтик от солнца в подставке для зонтов.

Все эти умозаключения мелькают в голове Шерлока, пока он наблюдает за долго оглядывающимся вокруг со смесью благоговения и негодования на лице Джоном.

— Интересно, как выглядит остальная часть дома, если это всего лишь холл, — бормочет он. — В одной этой комнате могла бы разместиться целая семья.

Лестрейд стоит, засунув руки в карманы брюк, по-видимому, не пораженный окружающим. Он кивает и мрачно улыбается.

— Я знаю места в Ист-Энде, где две семьи живут в комнате такого же размера, но потолок гораздо ниже. Видя это и зная о другом, вы понимаете, откуда коммунисты черпают свои идеи.

— Да, но их система тоже не работает, ведь так? — задумчиво произносит Джон.

— Конечно, нет, потому что всегда есть люди, злоупотребляющие ей для своей личной выгоды. Я за права трудящихся и все такое. Мой старик работал в доках и долгое время был активным членом профсоюза. Он пришел в восторг, когда из России пришло известие, что они избавились от своего царя и основывают нацию, где все будут иметь одинаковые права и благосостояние будет распределено справедливо и поровну. Но, конечно, это не то, что произошло на самом деле. Доходят слухи, что в России голодают люди. А тех, кто осмелится высказаться, отправляют в Сибирь.

— Да, я знаю, — мрачно кивает Джон. — Хотя официально они наши союзники и мы должны быть благодарны русским за то, что они удерживают немцев на Восточном фронте, у меня такое чувство, что на самом деле Сталин ненамного лучше Гитлера.

Лестрейд кивает, и они молчат некоторое время.

— Возможно, нам следовало бы сторожить заднюю дверь, — бормочет Джон. — На случай, если он рассчитывает удрать.

— Что ж, если он намерен скрыться, то должен будет это сделать пешком, так как его машина заблокирована моей, — заявляет Лестрейд с мрачной удовлетворенной улыбкой. — А если он сбежит, я в два счета получу на него ордер. Видите ли, это может быть истолковано как признание вины.

— Сомневаюсь, что даже он настолько глуп, — вставляет Шерлок. Он вспоминает свою предыдущую встречу с Мораном. — С другой стороны…

Стук туфель на плоской подошве возвещает о возвращении экономки.

— Лорд Моран примет вас сейчас, но он требует, чтобы вы поторопились, так как ожидает гостя.

— Ну, продолжительность нашего пребывания полностью зависит от его сотрудничества, — беззаботно говорит ей Шерлок. Он протискивается мимо нее, шагая по коридору в со вкусом обставленную, хотя и несколько мрачноватую гостиную с высоким потолком. Несмотря на то, что в [чайном сервизе Баухаус](https://ibb.co/MDscMfq)19 на низком кофейном столике также видны следы интереса леди Моран к современному дизайну, украшения здесь более традиционные. Картины и фотографии со сценами охоты украшают стены, чередующиеся с несколькими чучелами голов крупной дичи, вероятно, охотничьими трофеями. Фотографии слишком далеко, чтобы разглядеть людей, изображенных на них, позирующих со своей добычей, но Шерлоку кажется, что на некоторых он видит Морана. Он также узнает несколько африканских антилоп — [сернобыки](https://ibb.co/3FkLK4G), [куду](https://ibb.co/9WfQqQD) и [спрингбок](https://ibb.co/TPb7C5R),20 — бизона и лося, а также несколько оленей, их стеклянные глаза блестят в тусклом свете. Перед богато украшенным камином лежит тигровая шкура, а в углу комнаты на пьедестале восседает чучело [белоголового орлана](https://ibb.co/4jQ2Hts)21. На стенах висят несколько охотничьих ружей, выглядящих неуместно в этом особняке. Над камином висит коллекция фехтовальных мечей; среди них гордо представлена кавалерийская сабля наполеоновских времен.

Несмотря на хорошую погоду, большие окна, которые обычно открывали бы вид на сад, граничащий с Холланд-парком, частично закрыты тяжелыми занавесками, погружая комнату в сумерки и тени. Сквозь завитки дыма одной из тлеющих вездесущих сигарет Морана и тяжелого запаха, плывущего по комнате, видны лучи света. _Должно быть, он выкурил немало сигарет за короткое время_ , думает Шерлок, когда его взгляд падает на серебряную пепельницу _. Возможно, это признак нервозности._

Сам Моран стоит у одного из окон, глядя в щель между занавесками. Вокруг него клубится дым. Он одет в двубортный темный костюм в широкую полоску, на ногах черные туфли, которые сегодня не начищены, и на них видны следы от ходьбы по пыльной земле. Костюм слегка помят сзади от долгого сидения где-нибудь, например, в машине. Он все еще во вчерашнем костюме? Вряд ли. Моран кажется тщеславным человеком, к тому же у него не один костюм. Он бы переоделся и попросил кого-нибудь почистить его обувь, если бы вчера весь день провел в своей лондонской обители. Где же он тогда провел ночь? По словам Лестрейда, накануне Морана не было в его поместье в Бакингемшире, он уже уехал в Лондон. Его машину сегодня не заводили. Он приехал вчера, но оставил машину здесь и снова ушел. На лице усталость — желтоватая кожа, под глазами тени. Утром он побрился, но в спешке и не очень тщательно, использовал слишком мало геля для укладки волос. Несколько прядей выскользнули и упали на лоб.

Когда экономка объявляет о прибытии Лестрейда, Моран не сразу поворачивается к ним. Однако слегка напрягается. Словно собираясь с духом, он глубоко затягивается сигаретой и разворачивается. Его взгляд скользит по детективу-инспектору, губы надменно подергиваются, а потом он замечает Шерлока и Джона. Шерлок замечает, с каким трудом Морану удается сохранять надменное и несколько снисходительное выражение лица, хотя на самом деле их появление удивляет и даже выбивает его из колеи. Он сразу же узнает их, в этом Шерлок уверен.

— Кто вы? — резко спрашивает Моран, избегая любого официального приветствия. Рядом с Шерлоком заметно ощетинивается Джон.

— И вам доброго дня, мистер Моран, — говорит Лестрейд.

— Лорд Моран, — надменно перебивает его Моран.

— Прошу прощения, лорд Моран. Это мои советники в данном конкретном деле: доктор Ватсон и мистер Холмс.

— Советники? — усмехается Моран. — Насколько я вижу — никаких официальных полномочий. В таком случае я прошу вас уйти. У меня нет никаких возражений против разговора с полицией, но я отказываюсь иметь дело с любителями — особенно если эти любители — двое мужчин, пристававших ко мне под ложным предлогом, во вторник вечером, притворяясь добровольцами, связанными с музыкальным заведением, которое я часто посещал.

— Мистер Холмс и доктор Ватсон — специалисты в своих областях, и ни в коем случае не любители, — прищурившись отвечает Лестрейд, наставивая на своем. — Оба они сыграли важную роль в расследовании смерти мисс Дженнифер Уилсон, которая, как я знаю из достоверных источников, была вашей знакомой. И именно о ней я хочу задать вам несколько вопросов.

Моран хмуро смотрит на трио, снова затягивается сигаретой и расправляет плечи.

— Поторопитесь, через полчаса у меня назначена встреча.

— Разумеется, — говорит Шерлок, делая шаг вперед. — К сожалению, наш разговор во вторник вечером был прерван. Я спросил вас, встречались ли вы с Дженнифер Уилсон в воскресенье и не высадили ли ее недалеко от ее дома в Ньютон Лонгвилле, но вы предпочли уехать, вместо того чтобы ответить. Мы можем получить ответ сейчас?

Моран мрачно на него смотрит. Рядом с Шерлоком, расправляет плечи Джон и шагает ближе к нему, как будто готов защитить, если Моран попытается сделать что-нибудь неприятное. От осознания этого, на сердце Шерлока становится теплее.

— В последний раз я видел ее две недели назад, — сердито заявляет Моран. — Мы встретились здесь, в Лондоне, пили чай в «Ритце», а потом прогулялись по Грин-парку. Там она совершенно неожиданно сказала мне, что прекращает нашу... связь. Не объяснила причину, но и не должна была. Я знал, что в игру вовлечен кто-то еще. У нее всегда был кто-то на стороне.

— Как и у вас, — вставляет Шерлок. — Вы уже были близко знакомы с мисс Адлер, когда еще поддерживали отношения с мисс Уилсон, не так ли?”

— Ну и что? Идет война, если вы еще не заметили. Нас могут взорвать в любую минуту. Так что плохого в том, чтобы немного пожить? Дженни знала, что есть и другие, и ее это вполне устраивало. Не из-за этого она закончила нашу тему.

— Ну, по крайней мере, вы должны были оказать ей такую же любезность, — лукаво отвечает Шерлок. — Ну, знаете, предоставить возможность «немного пожить» в это нелегкое время, как вы метко выразились. Какую причину она назвала, чтобы покончить с вашей «темой», как вы это называете?

Моран сердито фыркает и снова затягивается сигаретой.

— Она не объяснила причину, просто сказала, что это не сработает. Она даже не казалась расстроенной. Чертовски неблагодарная, вот кем она была, после того как я столько в нее вложил, водил ее гулять и покупал ее вещи. Можно ведь рассчитывать на некоторую лояльность, верно? Во всяком случае, у женщин все по-другому. Для человека определенного положения, с определенными требованиями, ожидаемо, что вы будете развлекать несколько заинтересованных сторон. Не то чтобы я собирался жениться на такой, как Дженнифер Уилсон. Но ей следовало быть благодарной за мое внимание, а не злоупотреблять моим богатством и развлекать других мужчин на стороне.

— Для женщин не должно быть по-другому, — горячо отвечает Шерлок. — Здесь не должно быть двойных стандартов.

Он зол, и знает, что должен попытаться взять это чувство под контроль. Но есть что-то в раздутом высокомерии и невежестве Морана, что ужасно его раздражает, особенно по сравнению с тем, что он узнал о Дженнифер Уилсон во время этого расследования — она была умна, находчива, любима своими друзьями, исполнительна, но совершенно сосредоточена на работе. С точки зрения интеллекта, она могла бы быть дешифровщицей. На самом деле должна была быть, если только она в самом деле первая поняла значение и потенциал сообщений Лоренца. Она была полной противоположностью Морану. Джон прав: с какой стати она вообще решила общаться с ним? Он настолько ниже ее по интеллекту, настолько противоположен по темпераменту. Богатство и социальный статус сами по себе не могли быть тем, что привлекло ее к нему. Судя по всему, она не была настолько мелочной и не нуждалась в финансовой поддержке. Так почему… зачем тратить время на такого, как он? В самом деле, зачем?..

_Если только это было не ее решением. Если только ей не приказали приблизиться к нему. Если только ее работа в Блетчли была лишь прикрытием для ее настоящего занятия. Откуда у нее капсула с цианидом? Разве они не выдаются лишь полевым агентам? В конце концов, была ли она шпионкой, а не обычным, недооцененным клерком, изо дня в день работающим с телетайпами? А если она была шпионкой, то почему ей приказали вступить в сотрудничество с кем-то вроде Морана? Неужели в нем есть что-то большее, чем избалованный отпрыск потомственных богачей?_

Шерлок складывает руки шпилем и дотрагивается пальцами до губ, задумчиво изучая собеседника — жест, который, как он с удовольствием заметил, слегка выбил Морана из колеи, после того как тот отреагировал на вспышку Шерлока насмешливым фырканьем. Теперь он, кажется, боится, что Шерлок что-то подозревает. Шерлок солгал бы, если бы сказал, что ему не нравится смотреть, как Моран несколько секунд дымит сигаретой. Пройдя несколько шагов, он с силой ее тушит в наполовину заполненной пепельнице на боковом столике. Однако теперь, когда сигареты нет, Моран, похоже, не знает, куда девать руки. Он решает проблему, закуривая очередную сигарету из золотого портсигара. Когда поднимаются клубы дыма Шерлок подавляет кашель. Как он вообще умудрялся курить и даже получать от этого удовольствие? Теперь это просто отвратительно. Что ж, похоже, одна зависимость исчезла навсегда. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Джона, который стоит неподвижно и настороженно, наблюдает за взволнованно расхаживающем по комнате Мораном, с мрачным и неодобрительным выражением на лице, и Шерлок видит, как Джон сжимает и разжимает ладонь в кулак. Похоже он готов ударить Морана. Шерлок почти надеется, что тому представится такой шанс.

Тем временем Лестрейд открывает маленькую записную книжку и начинает записывать то, о чем говорили. И снова Шерлок положительно удивлен его работоспособностью. Он решает ткнуть пальцем в небо, надеясь выбить Морана из колеи еще больше и получить некоторое представление о его истинных делах и его истинной преданности. Вспоминая уроки немецкого в школе, Шерлок спрашивает, втайне радуясь отсутствию акцента:

— Herr Moran, warum erzählen Sie uns nicht ein wenig über Ihren letzten Verweil in Deutschland?22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика (опять поэма получилась, но по-другому никак):
> 
> 1 — Уа́йтчепел (англ. Whitechapel) — исторический район Лондона, ныне в составе городского района (боро) Тауэр-Хэмлетс. Уайтчепел знаменит тем, что в конце XIX века здесь происходили убийства, приписанные серийному убийце Джеку Потрошителю. Постоянное население имеет разнообразное этническое происхождение, преимущественно это выходцы из Бангладеш.  
> В викторианскую эпоху в районе Уайтчепел проживало наиболее бедное население Лондона. Хроническая нищета вынуждала многих женщин заниматься проституцией.  
> К 1880-м годам Уайтчепел стал своего рода «еврейским гетто» Лондона: значительную часть населения здесь составляли евреи-иммигранты, которые бежали из Российской Империи на волне погромов 1881-1882 годов.  
> Еще немного информации о районе можно узнать здесь: http://reallondon.ru/london-v-opisaniyax/london-uajtchepel.html 
> 
> 2 — Sotto voce означает намеренное понижение громкости голоса для акцента. У говорящего создается впечатление, что он невольно произносит истину, которая может удивлять, шокировать или оскорблять.
> 
> 3 — Брэдшоу — это серия железнодорожных расписаний и путеводителей, изданных У. Дж. Адамсом, а позже Генри Блэклоком. Они названы в честь основателя Джорджа Брэдшоу, который выпустил первое расписание в октябре 1839 года.  
> Восьмистраничное издание с 1841 года стало 32 страничным к 1845 году и около 946 страничным к 1898 году и уже включало карты, иллюстрации и описания основных особенностей и исторических зданий городов, обслуживаемых железными дорогами.  
> К 1918 году путеводитель Брэдшоу подорожал до двух шиллингов (10 пенсов), а к 1937 году — до половины кроны (12,5 пенса). 
> 
> 4 — Полиция лондонского Сити (англ. London City Police) — в Сити действует собственная полиция Лондонского Сити, отдельная от столичной полиции (англ. Metropolitan Police Service), защищающей весь остальной Большой Лондон. В ведении полиции Сити находятся 3 полицейских участка, располагающихся на Сноу-хилл, Вуд-стрит и Бишопгейт.  
> На службе состоит 813 полицейских офицеров, 85 специальных констеблей и 48 офицеров поддержки. Работающая только на территории Лондонского Сити, полиция является самой маленькой на территории Англии и Уэльса как по географической площади, так и по числу офицеров.  
> Полицейские носят темно-синие мундиры как во время дежурства, так и дома. Для отличия дежурящих офицеров они должны носить наручные повязки с бело-красными полосами. Личный номер у полицейских Сити не белый, как у столичных полисменов, а желтый — трехзначный у констеблей и двузначный у сержантов. Также во время патруля полицейские надевают шлемы прусского образца.  
> Немного о парадной форме полицейских - https://pikabu.ru/story/konstebl_v_mundire_istoriya_kostyuma_5505467
> 
> Продолжение примечаний в комментариях...


	15. Chapter 15

Глаза Морана угрожающе сужаются, и это говорит Шерлоку, что тот прекрасно понял его слова. Выпрямившись во весь свой довольно внушительный рост, Моран делает шаг к нему навстречу. Слева от Шерлока дергается Джон, тоже придвигаясь ближе.

— Что бы я ни делал в Германии в последний раз — да и вообще, когда бы то ни было, — это вас не касается, мистер Холмс.

Фамилия Шерлока произносится с презрением.

Шерлок приподнимает подбородок, чтобы смотреть на Морана сверху вниз. Они примерно одного роста, хотя Моран шире и крепче сложен, чем Шерлок; широкие плечи Морана подчеркнуты двубортным костюмом. Шерлока не пугает его явная попытка действовать именно таким образом. Напротив, он чувствует уверенность, что является хозяином положения. Пора поставить этого разжиревшего идиота на место.

— О, я бы не был так уверен в этом, мистер Моран, — отвечает он, подчеркивая слово «мистер», зная, что отказ использовать титул Морана еще больше его разозлит. И в самом деле: губы Морана дергаются, а брови угрожающе сдвигаются.

— Видите ли, — продолжает Шерлок, — сейчас опасные времена. Любой, кто поддерживает связи с врагом, рано или поздно неизбежно попадает под пристальное внимание. И это правильно, не так ли? Ведь среди нас не может быть предателей, да?

Моран насмешливо фыркает. Теперь он выглядит очень сердитым. Джон подходит к Шерлоку еще ближе, быстрый взгляд в его сторону показывает, что кулаки крепко сжаты, тело напряжено и насторожено - готов броситься на защиту Шерлока. Выражение лица Джона очень и очень спокойное. Он выглядит крайне угрожающе.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите, Холмс, — грозно рычит Моран. — У меня нет «связей с врагом», и я, конечно, не предатель. В отличие от вас, я уверен, вы даже не прошли бы осмотр, выглядите слабым и неуклюжим, и немужественным, — добавляет он злобно, — я безупречно служил на этой войне, и у меня есть шрамы, чтобы это доказать.

Он поднимает свою покрытую шрамами руку, глаза опасно блестят.

— Не все должны сражаться, чтобы внести свою лепту в военные действия, — вставляет Джон, тщательно контролируя свой голос. Шерлок понимает, что тот действительно зол. Моран игнорирует его.

Шерлок одаривает своего противника слабой снисходительной улыбкой, отчего на лице Морана мелькает недоумение.

— О, я вижу, у вас есть шрамы, чтобы показать свою преданность. Даже истинную преданность. Разве то, что вы пережили со своей рукой, не более известно, как «Блайти»? Это то, что делали солдаты в окопах во время Великой войны. И знаете, что они делали, когда хотели, чтобы их посчитали непригодными для дальнейшей службы, и чтобы одновременно удостовериться, что их отправят домой выздоравливать, подальше от ада грязи, холода и смерти? Они просто поднимали над окопом руку, надеясь, что немецкий снайпер прицелится достаточно хорошо. Некоторым, конечно, не везло, они умирали от окопной лихорадки и инфекций. Или теряли руку до локтя или даже всю руку из-за гангрены. Но все же — они выжили, хотя многие из их товарищей умерли, их отослали подальше от линии фронта, чтобы они поправлялись в мире и спокойствии английской сельской местности.

— Вы намекаете, что я трус, признавший себя непригодным для службы?

— Это решать вам и вашей совести, мистер Моран, — беззаботно заявляет Шерлок. — Согласно официальным записям, вы были ранены в руку снайперской пулей во время отступления из Дюнкерка. Удачное попадание, я бы сказал. В самом начале войны. Оно вывело вас из строя и вернуло домой. Вам повезло, что пострадала только рука. Снайперы очень непредсказуемы. Обычно они стремятся убить вражеского офицера, согласитесь? Вы могли бы получить пулю в гораздо худшее место. Интересно, однако, что рана на руке не выглядит так, будто плоть была разорвана пулей от снайперской винтовки. Другой калибр, который оставил бы больше повреждений. Шрам довольно чистый и ровный, особенно выходное отверстие. Шрамы есть, но не обширные, их не так много, как можно было бы ожидать от попадания из винтовки. Доктор Ватсон, несомненно, подтвердит мои наблюдения, так как он видел много подобных ранений на двух войнах во время своей службы. Он подтвердит, что эта рана больше похожа на пулевое ранение из пистолета малого калибра, и она очень опрятная. Тот факт, что возникли дальнейшие повреждения, был скорее результатом инфекции и некомпетентности хирурга, чем первоначальной травмы. Это мог быть снайпер, который попал в вас случайно или по вашей указке. Это могло быть ваше собственное табельное оружие. Отступление — это оживление, сбивающее с толку, не так ли? Множество людей карабкаются на лодки, повсюду хаос. Кто бы обратил внимание на офицера, который ненадолго спрятался, прострелил руку, а затем появился, истекая кровью и взывая о помощи…

Шерлока прерывает яростное рычание, и он готовится к нападению. Моран определенно выглядит так, будто готов ударить в любой момент. Его лицо покраснело. Он тяжело дышит через нос. Рука без шрамов сжата в кулак, костяшки пальцев побелели. Похоже, он с большим трудом сдерживается, чтобы не наброситься на Шерлока.

— Лжец, — шипит он. — Все это ложь. Я не знаю, чего вы добиваетесь, но несправедливое обвинение в том, чего я не делал, ничем вам не поможет. У меня много свидетелей, которые видели, как я получил травму. И вообще, к чему вы клоните? Вы пришли, чтобы оскорбить меня? Валите отсюда, все. Я с вами закончил.

— Но я еще не закончил с вами, мистер Моран, — сурово говорит Шерлок. — Мы еще не поговорили о вашем пребывании в Германии и о немецких связях. Один из ваших шрамов слишком ясно указывает на последнее.

Он кивает в сторону лица Морана. Тот рефлекторно поднимает руку, и с растерянным выражением на лице касается указанной щеки и шрама _Schmiss_.

— Вы все еще общаетесь со своими друзьями из Боннского университета? — спрашивает Шерлок. — Я уверен, что небольшое исследование позволит обнаружить оживленную переписку, и не только давнишнюю. Я вижу, вы посетили Рейнскую область1 еще в 1939 году во время [Кельнского карнавала](https://ibb.co/RBXc02n)2. Похоже, вы хорошо провели там время, о чем свидетельствует коллекция памятных вещей.

Он указывает на стеклянную витрину рядом с чучелом орла. На ее полках коллекция сосудов для питья — Шерлок узнает несколько расписанных вручную узких бокалов “Kölsch”, оловянные кубки и глиняную пивную кружку в форме козла, а также разноцветные флажки. Среди этого, видна маленькая фарфоровая фигурка козла, и что-то похожее на медали и ленту братства.

— Интересно, сколько памятных вещичек помечено внизу свастикой? Мне также интересно, сколько из ваших товарищей по братству поддерживали национал-социалистическую партию начиная со времен — или даже до — их прихода к власти.

— Вы обвиняете меня в том, что я нацист или симпатизирую им?

— Я просто пересказываю свои наблюдения и выводы, основанные на них, — пожимает плечами Шерлок. — Вы были бы не единственным сторонником их идеологии в этой стране. Даже у нашего отрекшегося короля были друзья-нацисты.

— А у меня — нет, — выплевывает Моран, подходя к Шерлоку так близко, что их носы почти соприкасаются. Шерлок чувствует настоятельную необходимость сделать шаг назад, но не двигается.

— Вы можете это доказать? — спрашивает Лестрейд. Он опустил блокнот и окидывает Морана оценивающим взглядом.

Моран резко поворачивается к нему, его плечо случайно ударяет Шерлока в грудь, заставляя отшатнуться назад. Он спотыкается, пытаясь удержаться на ногах, но тут же получает жестокий толчок от внезапно и явно неслучайно вытянутой руки Морана. Шерлок отшатывается, спотыкается о тигровую шкуру на полу, теряет равновесие и падает. Ему удается остановить падение руками, тем не менее в голове глухо стучит от удара, и на мгновение он чувствует, что оглушен.

Однако он видит, как Моран, реагируя слишком остро, бросается к двери, очевидно, в попытке уйти. Но далеко уйти не получается. У него на пути встает Джон и, схватив его за руку, тянет обратно к камину. Моран поворачивается, пытаясь ударить Джона, но тот уклоняется, пригибаясь. И не отпускает. Моран издает звук, похожий на крик раненого кабана, и пытается ударить Джона еще раз, но опять безрезультатно.

— Мистер Моран, пожалуйста, прекратите, — резкий голос Лестрейда заглушает тяжелое дыхание двух противников. — Или я арестую вас за нападение. И я буду настаивать на расследовании вашего послужного списка во время войны, что действительно может привести к обвинению в шпионаже и братанию с врагом, если будет обнаружено достаточно доказательств.

— Да пошли вы, — кричит Моран, и это замечание отдает непристойностью. Он лягает Джона и пытается ударить его свободной рукой. Шерлок убежден, что теперь они видят настоящего Морана, а не образ интеллигентного героя войны и беззаботного джентльмена, которого он пытается изображать. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, чувствуя боль в спине, плечах и особенно в голове, Шерлок шагает к Джону и Морану. Джон сумел удержать его на месте, одновременно пытаясь увернуться от его ударов. Один все же пришелся ему по уху, но, видимо, не в полную силу. Лестрейд тоже подошел, обдумывая, как поймать и обездвижить Морана сзади.

Внезапно Моран со злостью пинает Джона в колено, к несчастью, в то, что слабее. Джон шипит от боли, пошатывается и отступает немного назад. Нога подкашивается, из-за чего он покачивается и почти теряет равновесие. Моран толкает его спиной к стене рядом с камином, бросается к нему, и тут, к ужасу Шерлока, по комнате разносится высокий металлический звон, сопровождаемый криком боли. Моран вытащил из ножен один из висевших над камином мечей, и нанес Джону яростный удар клинком.

Отчаянный крик «Джон» разносится эхом по комнате. Шерлок с трудом узнает свой собственный высокий испуганный голос. Он не видит Джона, объемная фигура Морана загораживает обзор. Шерлок не может оценить нанесенный ущерб. Джон все еще жив, потому что его ноги двигаются, пытаясь ударить Морана, но подняться он не может. Однако совершенно очевидно, что Моран готов нанести еще один удар, чтобы раз и навсегда избавиться от помехи, какой является Джон Ватсон.

Шерлок действует инстинктивно. Подбежав к Морану, он наносит ему такой удар плечом, что тот чертыхается, раскачивается и теряет к Джону интерес. В следующее мгновение Шерлок хватает еще один меч, вытаскивая его из крепления в стене.

Моран, услышав металлический скрежет, оборачивается и, как показывает Шерлоков опыт фехтовальщика, немедленно принимает оборонительную позу. Как раз вовремя, потому что Шерлок наносит удар, пытаясь оттолкнуть его от Джона, который все еще опирается спиной о стену рядом с [аспидистрой](https://ibb.co/pbCkx2Y)3 в горшке, обхватив правое плечо левой рукой, пальцы усеяны багровыми пятнышками.

Кровь больше, чем что-либо другое, разжигает ярость Шерлока. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз держал в руках клинок. Он занимался фехтованием в Харроу и продолжал брать уроки в течение многих лет в университете. Клинок в его руках тяжелее, чем те, к которым он привык, а плечи все еще напряжены после недавнего падения. Но тело помнит позы и движения, им движет гнев на Морана, с удивляющей своей свирепостью силой.

Моран, однако, и сам опытный фехтовальщик. Он парирует атаку Шерлока почти без усилий, лишь уступая немного места, отступая назад в комнату, избегая головы тигра. Его глаза опасно блестят, пряди некогда зачесанных назад волос падают на лоб, а уголки рта приподнимаются в слабой насмешливой улыбке. Он, кажется, абсолютно убежден в своем превосходстве. Шерлок полон решимости стереть ухмылку с его лица.

— Значит, ты захотел уладить все по-джентльменски? — ехидно поддразнивает Моран. — Не уверен, что ты один из них, пусть и выглядишь как паршивец из частной школы, но пусть будет по-твоему. Я, конечно, рад угодить.

Похоже, Моран действительно с нетерпением ждет дуэли — глаза сканируют Шерлока в поисках очевидных слабостей. Шерлок сердито смотрит на него в ответ, пока они оценивающе оглядывают друг друга. Он быстро сбрасывает пиджак, т.к. совсем не уверен, что противник будет честным и благородным в этом бою, но, по крайней мере, Моран не нападает, пока Шерлок скидывает одежду. Вместо этого тот тоже избавляется от пиджака, разминает шею и расслабляет плечи, занимая позицию.

Боковым зрением Шерлок замечает движение в дверном проеме. Появилась экономка, недоумевая, чем вызван этот шум. Лестрейд бросается к ней, приказывая отвести его к телефону, надеясь вызвать подкрепление. Джон похоже встал на ноги и отошел от стены. Шерлок видит его лишь в виде тени. Но он стоит и двигается, а это значит, что рана не может быть слишком тяжелой. Кроме того, он врач, он знает, как лечить собственные травмы.

Таким образом, воодушевленный облегчением и уверенностью, но и возмущенный болью Джона, Шерлок нападает. Поначалу Моран, похоже, доволен тем, что Шерлок уводит его на середину комнаты, просто парируя или проворачивая удары. Он опытный фехтовальщик, сильный, но проворный, его рост и длинные руки помогают делать хорошие замахи. Он и передвигается быстро, что удивительно для человека его массы. Шерлок немного превосходит его в ловкости, но ему не хватает практики, силы и выносливости. Он компенсирует это энтузиазмом и хитростью.

К тому времени, когда Моран решает прекратить играть и начинает атаковать — Шерлок готов. Он предвосхищает большинство движений противника и умудряется парировать или уклоняться от них. И не может этого отрицать — он наслаждается боем. Не только потому, что Моран — опасный, самовлюбленный, фашистский идиот, которого надо остановить, но и потому, что возбуждение от дуэли пульсирует в венах, он кайфует от адреналина, больше, чем когда-либо добивался такого ощущения с помощью кокаина. О, он скучал по этому. Решать интеллектуальные головоломки изо дня в день — это одно. Но вот это, о, это нечто другое. Это опасно и бодряще. Это совершенно великолепно.

К сожалению, это еще и утомительно — после нескольких минут яростной, быстрой дуэли Шерлок обнаруживает, что задыхается и потеет, рука болит и слегка дрожит от веса меча. Моран тоже тяжело дышит, лицо — красное и потное, а ранее тщательно уложенные волосы теперь в полном беспорядке. И все же выглядит лучше, чем чувствует себя Шерлок. Если он хочет победить или закончить преимущественно без повреждений, он должен думать, и думать быстро. Он не сможет выиграть этот бой ни умением, ни выносливостью. Единственные средства — хитрость и обман.

Чтобы подчеркнуть, насколько ужасной может стать его ситуация, если в ближайшее время он не придумает хороший трюк, их следующий обмен ударами заканчивается тем, что кончик клинка Морана пронзает ткань левого рукава Шерлока и задевает бицепс. Он шипит от боли. Моран злобно смеется.

— В следующий раз я ударю правее, — запыхавшись говорит он.

— Как пожелаете, — отвечает Шерлок и нападает. Он не хочет убивать Морана. О нет, он должен быть задержан для допроса. Но было бы неплохо оставить пару царапин за то, как он обращался с Дженнифер Уилсон и бесчисленным количеством других женщин, и за то, что он сделал с Джоном. Удар по яйцам тоже был бы хорош. Жесткий пинок, если получится.

Но у Морана, похоже, другие планы относительно своего противника. Шерлок убежден, что он имел в виду то, что только что подразумевал. Если ему представится шанс, он убьет. Во всяком случае, он выглядит достаточно решительным и отчаянным. Внезапно то, что начиналось как почти шуточный обмен ударами и демонстрации навыков фехтования, стало смертельно серьезным.

В следующий раз, когда Моран атакует ловким ответным ударом, который Шерлоку удается с трудом парировать, он чувствует дрожь страха. Теперь за этими ударами стоит неистовая решимость. Утонченность сменилась грубой силой и мрачным коварством. Это уже не тот мягкий, упорядоченный, строго регламентированный вид фехтования, с которым они оба знакомы со времен частной школы или университета. Это настоящая дуэль, цель которой — лишить противника жизни или, по крайней мере, серьезно ранить.

Первый удар из быстрой серии почти выбивает меч из рук Шерлока, и последовавший за ним шквал других отбрасывает его назад, пока его нога не натыкается на предмет мебели — кресло. Изящно уклоняясь от следующего удара, он быстро обходит кресло и встает так, чтобы оно оказалось между ними, просчитывая свои дальнейшие действия.

Он не сможет победить одним лишь умением, и даже хитрость покинула его. Моран просто лучше, опытнее, у него было больше практики, он сильнее и более вынослив. Но Шерлок обладает превосходным даром предвидения и умом. Он должен найти у Морана слабое место и ударить по нему. И если это не физическая цель, тем лучше. Моран тщеславен, высокомерен и горд. Сможет ли Шерлок справиться с этим? Он думает, что может.

Моран, раздраженный тем, что Шерлок кружит его вокруг кресла, — длинны рук недостаточно, чтобы достать до него — угрожающе рычит, и прыгает на сиденье, для удара, но Шерлок выполняет пируэт в сторону и наносит Морану удар по спине, аккуратно разрезая шелк его жилета и ткань рубашки так, чтобы хлынула кровь. Моран шипит от боли, соскакивает с кресла и атакует Шерлока грубой силой, отбросив все мастерство и ловкость.

— Ты покойник, гребаный извращенец, — рычит он. Схватив свободной рукой одну из богато украшенных ваз в стиле арт-деко с каминной полки, он швыряет ее в Шерлока одновременно снова набрасываясь на него, когда тот пытается увернуться. Острие клинка пронзает Шерлоку правое бедро. Он с криком отшатывается назад, едва не спотыкаясь вновь о проклятого тигра. Ударившись о другое кресло и потеряв равновесие, Шерлок падает на сиденье. Моран налетает тут же. В ярости он подходит слишком близко, так что Шерлок, невредимой ногой, наносит ему яростный удар в область паха, который, к сожалению, приходится лишь в верхнюю часть бедра. Однако это на мгновение удерживает Морана на расстоянии, достаточно долго, чтобы Шерлок смог собраться с мыслями и суметь парировать два быстрых выпада меча.

Бедро Шерлока болезненно пульсирует. Он не уверен, какой вес выдержит нога, но решает рискнуть. Оттолкнувшись одной рукой от кресла, он бросается на Морана, вынуждая того отступить. Шерлок преследует его, намереваясь прижать спиной к камину, но тут у него подкашивается нога. Это спасает его от яростного удара меча противника, но почти опрокидывает на пол. Рука, протянутая, чтобы смягчить падение, натыкается на голову тигра и соскальзывает, Шерлок падает на полосатую шкуру.

Его сердце сжимается от неподдельного страха. Сейчас он явно в невыгодном положении. Это только вопрос времени, когда один из ударов Морана попадет в цель, и ударит как следует. В следующее мгновение его оружие ловко выбивается из рук. Шерлок откатывается в сторону от летящего вниз меча, который втыкается в шкуру рядом с его плечом. Он знает — следующий удар будет точно в цель. И точно, холодный металл касается его горла. Тяжелая нога Морана опускается ему на грудь, прижимая к шкуре и выдавливая из легких воздух. Выдохшийся и неподвижный, Шерлок может только смотреть на него, тяжело дыша. С мрачным ликованием Моран смотрит вниз вдоль лезвия меча, острие которого упирается Шерлоку в горло. Игра окончена.

Шерлок сглатывает, отчего лезвие еще глубже вонзается в кожу. Он никогда не думал, что доживет до тридцати, но погибнуть от острия меча... этого он не ожидал. Он думает о Джоне, о том, как мало времени они провели вместе. Он рад, что поцеловал его, когда у него была такая возможность. Джон будет расстроен, когда его не станет. Джон, который уже пережил столько горя в своей жизни, вот-вот потеряет еще одного дорогого человека. Шерлок не собирался усугублять его горе, никогда не предполагал, что кто-то может быть опечален его уходом, но, похоже, у него мало шансов предотвратить это. Если не...

Раздается выстрел. Шерлок и Моран вздрагивают от неожиданности. Моран полуобернулся на звук и застыл в шоке. Шерлок не может видеть, но он узнает ботинки Джона и штанины его брюк. Он что-то делает. Маленький кусок бумаги падает на шкуру рядом с головой Шерлока. Едкий запах пороха наполняет воздух, и Шерлок слышит быстрый скрежет металла, а затем щелчок взводимого курка.

— Отойди от него и брось меч, Моран, или я пристрелю тебя, — раздается голос Джона откуда-то из-за головы Шерлока. Он совершенно спокоен и это чрезвычайно пугает. Шерлок чувствует, как дрожит кончик лезвия, прижатый к горлу. Он слегка прокалывает кожу, вытягивая каплю крови.

— Я не шучу, — добавляет Джон. Шерлок не видит выражения его лица, но уверен, что оно внушает благоговейный трепет.

— Ты не можешь убить меня, — отвечает Моран, стараясь говорить надменно и уверенно, что подпорчено тем фактом, что он все еще тяжело дышит.

— Могу и убью, — отвечает Джон. — И весьма вероятно, буду даже оправдан, если то, что мистер Холмс узнал о твоей преданности правда, в чем я не сомневаюсь.

Лезвие дрожит еще сильнее. Но Моран его не убирает. Джон подходит ближе.

— Но я не убью тебя, Моран, — продолжает он угрожающе спокойным, почти нежным голосом, — я просто выстрелю в тебя, в самое больное место. — Шерлок уверен, что Джон уже улыбается тонкой, опасной ухмылкой. Как бы ему хотелось это видеть.

Магия действует на Морана, который, вероятно, смотрит на один из своих драгоценных кремниевых пистолетов, направленный на его промежность. Внезапно острое давление на горло исчезает. Тяжелый груз спадает с груди, когда Моран убирает ногу и делает шаг назад. Меч со стуком падает на паркет.

Сделав глубокий, немного болезненный вдох, Шерлок заставляет себя сесть. Он видит руку, руку Джона, и хватается за нее. Джон помогает ему подняться, но пистолет, как и взгляд все еще направлены на Морана, медленно пятящегося назад. Шерлок чувствует сильное желание прислониться к Джону. Он пахнет кровью и порохом, и ароматами, которые Шерлок обычно ассоциирует с ним, — мыло, шерсть и чистый пот. Это и успокаивает, и волнует.

— Ты в порядке? — тихо спрашивает Джон. Шерлок кивает.

— Ты?

— Да. Он не сильно меня задел. Эй, Моран, — окликает он их противника. — Стой, где стоишь. Мы с тобой еще не закончили, — пистолет в его руке дергается. Взгляд Морана падает на промежность туда, куда целится Джон. Он сглатывает. Шерлок улыбается с мрачным удовлетворением.

— Даже не думайте снова брать в руки меч, мистер Моран, — от дверей раздается резкий голос Лестрейда. _Как раз вовремя_ , думает Шерлок, поворачиваясь к нему. Он выглядит раскрасневшимся и потным, а по бокам от него стоят трое полицейских констеблей и сержант, выглядящие немного взволнованными. Двое из них перетягивают ремни и поправляют шлемы. Очевидно, с телефоном возникли проблемы, и Лестрейд лично отправился за ними, скорее всего в полицейский участок на Кенсингтон-Хай-стрит, и запихнул их в свою машину, чтобы привезти сюда. Шерлок поражен тем, что, по-видимому, его дуэль с Мораном заняла столько времени. Все ощущалось совсем по-другому.

При виде полицейских плечи Морана опускаются. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на французские окна, словно обдумывая последнюю попытку избежать ареста, но сержант, грузный рыжеволосый северянин, с телосложением похожим на морковку, уже преграждает ему путь. Моран выдыхает, выпрямляется и надменно откидывает волосы со лба, стоически глядя на Лестрейда.

— Лорд Себастьян Моран, я арестовываю вас по обвинению в государственной измене и нападению на двух джентльменов, связанных со столичной полицией. Я бы посоветовал вам сопровождать нас по-тихому, иначе вы рискуете навлечь на себя еще больше обвинений.

Реакция Морана — полный яда взгляд на Лестрейда, Джона и Шерлока. Шерлок гадает, верит ли тот, что его друзья и единомышленники в высших кругах вытащат его из этой передряги.

— Ты еще пожалеешь об этом, — шипит он, поправляя одежду и потянувшись за пиджаком. Рана на спине не сильно кровоточит и, похоже, не беспокоит его, хотя он слегка морщится, надевая пиджак.

Лестрейд пожимает плечами.

— Сомневаюсь, — пожимает плечами Лестрейд. — Вам же, с другой стороны, может не повезти.

Он кивает двум констеблям, которые встают рядом с Мораном и берут его за руки, в то время как третий достает пару наручников. Моран недолго борется, явно не желая, чтобы его удерживали, но потом сдается. Лестрейд сообщает ему о его правах.

Металлический _щелчок_ рядом с Шерлоком напоминает ему, что на протяжении всего разговора Джон целился древним пистолетом между ног Морана. Теперь он его опускает и глубоко вздыхает. Шерлок замечает, что рука Джона слегка дрожит от напряжения. Порох пятнает его пальцы и даже часть лица. Он сбросил пиджак и жилет и снял галстук, который, по-видимому, использовал в качестве импровизированной повязки — он виднеется из-под расстегнутого воротника рубашки. Рукав его рубашки испачкан кровью, хотя само кровотечение, похоже, остановилось. И все же рана должна быть болезненной.

Проследив за обеспокоенным взглядом Шерлока и движением его руки, которая сама по себе осторожно дотрагивается до плеча Джона, где ткань пропитана алым, Джон мягко качает головой.

— Все в порядке. Никаких серьезных повреждений. Просто царапина. Выглядит гораздо хуже, чем на самом деле.

Он поднимает руку и поворачивает лицо Шерлока к свету, обнажая его горло, ослабляя галстук и расстегивая воротник рубашки уверенными, но нежными пальцами. Шерлоку требуется огромное усилие, чтобы не дрожать и не слишком сильно тянуться к прикосновению.

— К счастью, это тоже всего лишь царапина, — говорит Джон. — Но мне нужно поближе взглянуть на твою ногу. Ты можешь перенести на нее вес? Из-за темной ткани брюк трудно разглядеть, как сильно кровоточит рана. Нам понадобится…

Его прерывает злобное фырканье.

— Я так и знал, — выплевывает Моран, когда двое констеблей уводят его прочь, на его лице маска ненависти, когда он смотрит на Шерлока с Джоном. — Так вот почему ты потерял голову, когда я напал на него. Вы оба чертовы извращенцы. Педики. Вы — настоящие преступники. Эта позорная страна слишком снисходительна к вам. Вы должны быть приговорены к каторжным работам за ваше отклонение, как это было в старые времена. А еще лучше — сослать вас в лагерь или повесить. По крайней мере, в Германии знают, как правильно обращаться с такой мразью, как вы.

— Довольно, мистер Моран, — говорит Лестрейд, походя к нему. — У вас и так полно неприятностей, даже если доктор Ватсон и мистер Холмс не добавят обвинений в клевете.

— В любом случае с этой страной покончено, — сплевывает Моран, едва не задев ботинок Лестрейда. — Вы скоро умрете от голода, и даже ваши американские друзья не смогут вам помочь. И тогда вас постигнет та же участь, что и Польшу, и Францию, и Скандинавию.

Его правая рука сильно дергается, несмотря на наручники, почти сбивая молодого констебля, который, к счастью, держит его крепко, несмотря ни на что. Шерлок гадает, не подсознательно ли Моран попытался поднять руку в «нацистском приветствии»?

Однако прежде чем Моран успевает произнести что-либо еще и открыто заявить о своей истинной преданности, другой констебль, пресытившись его выходками, наносит сильный удар локтем, выбивая из легких воздух. И краснеет, получая строгий взгляд Лестрейда.

— Простите, сэр, — бормочет он.

— Тащите его в машину, с глаз долой, — кивает Лестрейд в сторону двери. — Сержант, я вижу, вы что-то записываете. Отлично. Если мистер Моран будет нести всякую чушь, записывайте каждое слово. Он уже глубоко увяз, но если начнет извергать нацистскую пропаганду, то очень быстро выроет себе могилу. Уводите.

Джон, Шерлок и Лестрейд наблюдают, как уводят Морана. Сержант замыкает шествие, а третий констебль остается с Лестрейдом, оценивая раны Джона и Шерлока и закрепляя меч Морана.

Рядом с дверью стоит экономка, наблюдая за происходящим с бледным, осунувшимся лицом.

— Я не знала, — бормочет она, когда по приглашению Лестрейда нерешительно входит в комнату. — Вы должны мне поверить, инспектор, я не знала, — уверяет она Лестрейда, заламывая руки. — Да, я знала о визитах лорда Морана в Германию и знала, что у него там есть друзья. Но я никогда бы не подумала, что он поддерживает их лидеров и их отвратительную политику. Я давно в этой семье, и они никогда не проявляли никаких признаков такой жалкой преданности. Леди Моран, однозначно не проявляла. Она убежденная тори4 до мозга костей и дружит с мистером Черчиллем. Она будет возмущена. Она будет в ярости. Как и я. У меня двое племянников воюют с немцами. Я бы никогда не подумала, что... о, Господи... мистер Моран мог работать на _них_.

Последнее слово произносится с выражением крайнего отвращения.

— Я верю вам, миссис Флинт, — кивает Лестрейд. — Вас и остальных домочадцев попросят дать показания и, вероятно, выступить в качестве свидетелей на суде, особенно камердинера мистера Морана, у которого, как вы упомянули, выходной. Мне понадобится его домашний адрес или любой другой способ связаться с ним. Как только он вернется, — на случай, если мы не свяжемся с ним раньше — пожалуйста, дайте мне знать, потому как из-за тесного контакта с хозяином он, скорее всего, будет считаться главным свидетелем, особенно если он сопровождал мистера Моран во время последнего визита в Германию. Но все это лишь для того, чтобы восторжествовала справедливость. Вам нечего бояться. А пока, как видите, доктор Ватсон ранен, и мистера Холмса тоже нужно осмотреть. Пожалуйста, проводите их в ванную и уточните у доктора Ватсона, что им нужно для оказания медицинской помощи.

Миссис Флинт снова принимает строгий, деловитый вид профессионала. Приглаживая свою (все еще) аккуратную прическу, она кивает двум мужчинам.

— Конечно, разумеется. Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной, господа. Вам понадобится помощь, мистер Холмс? Могу я позвать лакея, чтобы он помог вам подняться наверх?

— Нет, спасибо, миссис Флинт. Мы справимся, — заверяет ее Джон. — Мне понадобится что-нибудь, чтобы продезинфицировать раны — но никакого йода для мистера Холмса, спирт подойдет — и чистые бинты, а также горячая вода и полотенца, чтобы промыть раны. Не думаю, что потребуется наложение швов, но, если у вас есть под рукой средства первой помощи, я буду вам очень благодарен.

— Как пожелаете, — кивает миссис Флинт. — Пожалуйста, следуйте за мной.

— Вам понадобится неотложка? — спрашивает Лестрейд.

— Думаю, мы справимся, — качает головой Джон. — Я дам вам знать.

— Я провожу офицеров на их пост и сообщу своим людям, что произошло, — кивает Лестрейд. — Это намного больше, чем ожидалось. Я буду вам очень признателен, если вы останетесь здесь до тех пор, пока я не пришлю за вами другую машину, или вы предпочтете поехать в больницу?

Шерлок быстро качает головой, Джон — чуть более неохотно.

— От нас сегодня потребуется дать показания? — интересуется Шерлок.

— Да. Как я уже сказал, я пришлю кого-нибудь. Это может занять некоторое время, так что подлечитесь, хорошо?

— А что с «Уиндмилл»? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Вы едва держитесь на ногах, воротничок рубашки и рукав запачканы кровью, и все же вы собираетесь сегодня вечером пойти в театр? — закатывает глаза Лестрейд. — Вы оба сошли с ума. Чертова дуэль посреди проклятого Холланд-парка. Не могу в это поверить. Правда не могу.

Он указывает на Шерлока и Джона, явно впадая в легкую ярость.

— Бумажная волокита по этому делу превратится в проклятый кошмар, — рычит он.

— Но, если Моран окажется предателем, это может принести вам повышение, детектив-инспектор, — замечает Шерлок. Лестрейд свирепо смотрит на него в ответ.

— От вас обоих одни проблемы. Убирайтесь с глаз моих, пока не испачкали кровью эту чертову тигровую шкуру.

Он разворачивается, нахлобучивая на голову шляпу. Но в дверях он оборачивается и смотрит на двух мужчин.

— Но кроме дополнительной работы, которую вы мне создали, спасибо, парни. Может быть, вы и не в себе, но все равно чертовски хорошие детективы. Вы могли бы нам пригодиться, правда. Если вас когда-нибудь удастся убедить играть по правилам. По крайней мере, большую часть времени.

Коротко отсалютовав, он уходит. Джон улыбается Шерлоку, и эта улыбка вызывает у того странную дрожь внутри.

— Знаешь, думаю, он прав. Давай, обопрись на меня. Тебя надо подлатать.

**– <o>–**

Ванная комната находится на втором этаже. Шерлок поднимается по лестнице с помощью Джона, опираясь на него, наслаждаясь близостью. Рана на ноге болезненно пульсирует, но кровотечение практически прекратилось.

Миссис Флинт проводит их в удивительно большую, современную ванную комнату, недавно отремонтированную в стиле арт-деко с черной, белой и бирюзовой плиткой и блестящими серебряными кранами. Шерлок не видит каких-либо личных вещей, которые могли бы намекнуть на того, кто обычно пользуется ванной комнатой, и приходит к выводу, что, должно быть, она предназначена для гостей. Тем не менее — впечатляюще. Когда они входят, появляется лакей, несущий свежие полотенца и что-то похожее на бинты, а также небольшую сумку, в которой, по-видимому, находятся предметы первой помощи. Горничная уже внутри, наполняет миску горячей водой.

Пропустив Джона и Шерлока вперед, миссис Флинт застывает в дверях.

— Это все, Мэнди, — говорит она горничной, которая делает реверанс и уходит. — Вам понадобится моя помощь или Стивена? — спрашивает она Джона, который качает головой в ответ.

— Нет, я сам смогу позаботиться о наших ранах, спасибо, — говорит он и морщится, глядя на свою окровавленную рубашку. — Но вы не могли бы снабдить нас чистыми рубашками и жилетами? А мой пиджак и брюки мистера Холмса нуждаются в чистке и штопке, если их еще можно спасти.

— Конечно, господа, — кивает миссис Флинт. — Я позабочусь об этом. Нижнее белье можно подобрать, это не должно быть проблемой. Что касается костюмов — мы можем их почистить и заштопать, хотя кровь будет трудно вывести из шерсти. Если хотите, я могу позвонить портному лор… мистера Морана.

— Да, пожалуйста, — немедленно кивает Шерлок. — Скажите ему, чтобы он принес два новых костюма: темно-синий шерстяной костюм для доктора Ватсона и что-нибудь черного или темно-серого цвета — для меня.

Он сообщает ей их размеры, отчего брови Джона удивленно поднимаются.

— Как пожелаете, сэр. Не хотите ли освежиться? Я могла бы принести чай.

— Да, пожалуйста, — немедленно откликаются Шерлок и Джон. Впервые с момента их приезда на суровом лице миссис Флинт проскальзывает слабая улыбка.

— Хорошо. И я бы посоветовала бутерброды.

Джон кивает, когда в животе у него отчетливо урчит. Шерлоков живот отвечает тем же. Миссис Флинт жестом велит лакею Стивену позаботиться о закусках. Когда он уходит, она подходит чуть ближе, снова выглядя обеспокоенной. Шерлок вздыхает, желая наконец остаться наедине с Джоном.

— Пока все, миссис Флинт, — говорит он.

— Конечно, сэр. Дело в том...

— Не думаю, что вам стоит беспокоиться о своем положении, что бы ни случилось с вашим хозяином, — успокаивает ее Шерлок, гадая, что заставляет его делать это. В прошлом он бы не стал волноваться об этом. Но, глядя на одобрительное выражение на лице Джона, он понимает, что все делает правильно. — В зависимости от тяжести приговора, будет скандал, но он быстро уляжется, так как появятся более важные вещи, о которых необходимо будет беспокоиться. Более того, я убежден, что леди Моран позаботится о том, чтобы чести семьи не был нанесен непоправимый ущерб, учитывая, что она дружна с самим премьер-министром. А вы всего лишь выполняли свою работу, и выполняли ее хорошо. Было бы хуже, если бы вы отказались впустить нас в дом. Вы помогли полиции, а теперь помогаете нам.

На лице миссис Флинт написано облегчение.

— Благодарю вас, сэр. Позвоните в колокольчик, если вам что-нибудь понадобится, — она делает реверанс и уходит, закрыв за собой дверь.

Рядом с ним, прислонившись к раковине, тяжело вздыхает Джон.

— Боже, я думал, она никогда не уйдет, — он серьезно смотрит на Шерлока. — Хорошо, что ты успокоил ее.

Шерлок кивает и улыбается, со вздохом опускаясь на край ванны. Он поднимает глаза и видит, что Джон смотрит на него со странным выражением на лице. Доктор качает головой, изучая растрепанное состояние Шерлока.

— Я все еще не могу в это поверить, — бормочет он. — Не могу поверить, что ты, чертов идиот, в самом деле дрался на дуэли ради меня. На настоящих мечах. Ты... ты абсолютно сумасшедший.

Шерлок сглатывает, не в силах понять, сердится ли на него Джон. Тот дает ему еще немного помариноваться, а затем бросается и сжимает его в крепких объятиях, должно быть, причиняющих боль плечу. Поскольку голова Шерлока прижата к груди Джона он внезапно оказывается окутан его запахом. Обхватив обеими руками крепкое тело, Шерлок прижимается носом к его неповрежденному плечу и глубоко дышит, чувствуя, как наконец спадает волна адреналина и он начинает слегка дрожать. Рука Джона ложится ему на макушку, играя со взъерошенными кудрями, другая гладит Шерлока по спине.

— Ты красивый, прекрасный мужчина, — шепчет Джон напряженным голосом. Он сглатывает раз, другой, потом целует Шерлока в макушку. — На секунду я подумал, что потеряю тебя. Я был уверен, что он убьет тебя. О Боже, Шерлок, никогда так со мной больше не поступай.

— Я постараюсь. — Шерлок, крепче прижимает его к себе. — Спасибо за своевременное вмешательство, — отвечает он приглушенным тканью голосом.

— За тобой действительно нужно присматривать, да? — усмехается Джон. — Если бы он причинил тебе бóльшую боль, я бы действительно отстрелил ему яйца.

— Я верю тебе.

Джон снова целует его в волосы, потом отпускает и серьезно на него смотрит.

— Давай, я осмотрю твою ногу и руку, а потом ты поможешь мне с плечом.

— Значит ты хочешь, чтобы я спустил штаны для тебя? — улыбается ему Шерлок.

— Да, паршивец, — шутливо шлепает его по голове Джон. — Снимай. Они в самом деле выглядят довольно кошмарно. Сомневаюсь, что их удастся спасти. Мой пиджак еще хуже. Но Шерлок, я не могу купить новый костюм. У меня недостаточно купонов5, пришлось покупать слишком много гражданской одежды, когда меня отправили домой на выздоровление.

— Не волнуйся. У меня есть лишние купоны, и, если их не хватит, я уговорю брата заплатить за костюмы. Во всяком случае, сегодня вечером нам понадобится что-нибудь, чтобы выглядеть прилично, когда мы пойдем в «Уиндмилл». Бóльшая часть моей одежды в Блетчли. Как бы то ни было, возможно, мы сможем списать на счет Морана все, что принесет портной. Я убежден, что его мать постарается уменьшить ущерб, нанесенный имени семьи ее предателем-сыном. Судя по тому, как миссис Флинт отзывалась о ней, она производит впечатление грозной женщины. Жаль, что сын — идиот.

Джон усмехается и кивает, помогая ему снова подняться на ноги. Шерлок слегка покачивается, держась за плечо Джона. Джон смотрит на него и облизывает губы.

— Ничего, если я помогу тебе раздеться? — тихо спрашивает он.

Шерлок сглатывает и кивает. Несмотря на неопытность от него не ускользает интимность ситуации. Здесь не из-за чего нервничать. Джон уже видел его в нижнем белье, и не похоже на то, что они собираются заниматься какой-либо любовной деятельностью. Тем не менее в тот момент, когда Джон начинает развязывать его галстук и касается костяшками пальцев нежной кожи на шее, Шерлока чувствует, как учащается его сердцебиение и дыхание становится более поверхностным. Он сглатывает и вынуждено отводит взгляд от напряженного, сосредоточенного выражения на лице Джона, особенно после того, как замечает расширенные зрачки и биение пульса на горле доктора.

Слегка дрожащими пальцами Шерлок начинает расстегивать свой жилет. Джон протягивает руку, стряхивая его с плеч, затем идут подтяжки, его руки гладят ключицы, плечи и предплечья Шерлока намного дольше, чем это необходимо. Его прикосновения нежны, почти благоговейны, но Шерлоку кажется, что пальцы Джона прожигают рубашку и кожу под ней, когда тот расстегивает ее и осторожно снимает, чтобы осмотреть порез на предплечье Шерлока. Рана легкая и почти не кровоточит. Ее даже не нужно перевязывать. Шерлок почти захотел, чтобы она была более серьезной, только лишь бы Джон продолжал к нему прикасаться. Шерлок очень хочет поцеловать его, но знает, что если они начнут сейчас, то лучше запереть дверь и сказать домочадцам, чтобы они не появлялись какое-то время.

Джон, похоже, также взволнован. Он не встречается с Шерлоком взглядом, но постоянно облизывает губы. В конце концов он шагает назад и неловко откашливается. Махнув рукой в сторону пуговиц на брюках Шерлока, он вновь облизывает губы.

— Ты... эм... лучше сделай это сам, — голос у него хриплый, что неудивительно. Шерлок явно возбужден, как и Джон, и, в отличие от сегодняшнего утра, он не чувствует смущения. Тем не менее, если руки Джона окажутся где-то рядом с его промежностью, это, скорее всего, приведет к конфузу очень и очень быстро.

Шерлок кивает, судорожно сглатывая.

— Конечно, — бормочет он. — Но я бы не возражал, если бы это сделал ты, — выпаливает он. Чувствуя, что это важно прояснить.

Джон тихо смеется, наконец поднимая на Шерлока взгляд, и протягивает руку, очень нежно убирая непослушную прядь со лба Шерлока.

— Я знаю. Я знаю, Шерлок. Но сейчас не подходящее время и место.

— Да, — соглашается Шерлок и, глубоко вздохнув, начинает расстегивать брюки.

Джон отворачивается и роется в аптечке, пока Шерлок раздевается до майки и нижнего белья, перекидывая грязные брюки и рубашку через край ванны. Джон оглядывается в поисках места, где можно присесть, и находит низкий табурет под раковиной. Он садится и манит к себе Шерлока.

— Ты можешь положить свою ногу на мою, не причиняя вреда ране? — спрашивает Джон. Пытаясь поставить ступню на бедро Джона, Шерлок слегка шипит от испытываемого дискомфорта, а затем вздыхает, когда Джон осторожно проводит влажной салфеткой по ноге, стирая потеки крови.

— Тебе повезло, что он уколол тебя в прямую мышцу бедра и не задел бедренную артерию. Рана неглубокая, поэтому лучше наложить тугую повязку. Хотя не стоит переносить на ногу вес и стоит давать ей отдых, но... что ж, учитывая расследование и твое отношение в целом к потребностям тела, я знаю, что совет останется без внимания. Так что просто пообещай мне не перенапрягать ее, хорошо? Скажи, если станет слишком неудобно или если почувствуешь, что открылось кровотечение.

— Да, доктор, — отвечает Шерлок, радуясь, что Джон перешел на более профессиональный тон. Шерлок и так достаточно рассеян. Рука Джона все еще лежит у него на бедре и, более того, пробирается вверх по ноге чуть выше, чем это необходимо. Он чувствует тепло руки, и все же кожа покрывается мурашками, словно от холода. Как и ранее, когда Джон осматривал травму головы, Шерлок наслаждается его легкими, нежными, но уверенными прикосновениями. На мгновение он позволяет себе представить, как это могло бы ощущаться в другом, более интимном контексте, прежде чем отчитывает себя.

Джон тихо смеется, очевидно, читая признаки возбуждения, которые слишком легко демонстрирует тело Шерлока.

— Приятно проводишь время? — поддразнивает Джон.

Шерлок фыркает, но потом задумывается.

— На самом деле, да. А ты?

Джон смотрит на него снизу вверх, неодобрительно качая головой и в то же время широко улыбаясь.

— Ты невероятный, ты знаешь это? Но... Я бы солгал сказав, что не наслаждался всем этим так же, как и ты. Острые ощущения от расследования, опасности... абсолютное великолепие дедукции. Кроме того, ты выглядел эффектно во время дуэли. Если бы я так не волновался за тебя, я бы... — он сглатывает и опускает голову.

— Что?

— Ничего. Просто... ты не единственный, кто расцветает от подобной опасности. Я хочу, чтобы эта проклятая война закончилась, и мы могли бы делать это каждый день.

— Чтобы я дрался на дуэлях, а ты угрожал оторвать людям яйца? — острит Шерлок.

— Да, — радостно смеется Джон. — Все это. Ну, я бы предпочел, по возможности, сократить процесс подлатывания и отвести побольше времени для уединения.

— О, в самом деле? Чтобы делать что, доктор Ватсон?

Джон перекладывает полотенце в другую руку и кладет пальцы левой на внутреннюю сторону бедра Шерлока. Тот невольно дергается от прикосновения. Джон замечает это и ухмыляется, ведя пальцами все выше, пока Шерлок не теряет возможность контролировать дрожь в ноге. Он зачаровано смотрит вниз, на руку Джона, забыв о боли в ране. Кальсоны кажутся очень тесными.

— Джон, — хрипло шепчет он, не зная, предупреждая, или подбадривая. Пожалуй, и то и то.

Джон тоже смотрит на руку, а затем шевелится и убирает ее.

— Бинты, — хрипит он, быстро поворачиваясь за ними. Шерлок глубоко вздыхает и пытается взять себя в руки, критически оглядывая кальсоны, выглядящие как палатка. Две эрекции за один день. И обе из-за Джона Ватсона. Неудивительно, что он чувствует головокружение и тошноту, когда вся кровь стремится на юг.

— Может быть немного больно, — говорит Джон. Резкий запах хирургического спирта насыщает воздух. Джон проводит по ране, дезинфицируя, прежде чем накрыть марлей и перевязать бинтом.

— Мне может понадобиться твоя помощь с плечом, — говорит он, снимая подтяжки и начиная расстегивать рубашку. Шерлок несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, пытаясь, как обычно, не обращать внимания на свое возбуждение. Это трудно, когда Джон так близко.

— Позволь мне, — говорит он, протягивая руки, чтобы расстегнуть остальные пуговицы Джона и снять рубашку с его плеч. Майка под ней насквозь промокла с правой стороны. Джон скомкал галстук и засунул его под лямку. Рана кровоточила сильнее, чем казалось. Шерлок неодобрительно _цокает_.

— Мы должны были сначала осмотреть тебя, Джон, — серьезно говорит он. — Дай мне ножницы. Я срежу майку. Все равно она испорчена. Ты прав, я здесь не единственный безрассудный идиот.

— Ну, ты только что признался, что был идиотом, — криво усмехается Джон.

— Я думаю, мы уже окончательно установили, что идиоты оба, — говорит Шерлок, сердито глядя на него, — по крайней мере, когда дело доходит до игнорирования безопасности. Подожди, я прорежу ткань, — ворчит он, когда доктор пытается стряхнуть остатки майки и стонет от боли. — Стой спокойно. Вот так. Она вновь открылась. Дай мне те полотенца.

— Глубокая? — спрашивает Джон. — Мне плохо видно.

— Не очень, но довольно длинная и расположена так, что скорее всего будет открываться от каждого сильного движения. Тебе придется носить перевязь. Кроме того, думаю было бы целесообразно наложить швы.

— Очисти рану, пожалуйста, чтобы я мог лучше рассмотреть, — кивает Джон. — Ты когда-нибудь зашивал раны?

— Да. Не очень умело, но держалось. Ты в самом деле доверишь мне это?

— Конечно, я тебе доверяю, — последовал немедленный ответ — быстрый, уверенный и удивительно решительный. — Несмотря на то, что мы знакомы всего неделю, я доверяю тебе свою жизнь, Шерлок.

— А я тебе свою, — серьезно отвечает Шерлок. Джон протягивает руку и сжимает его ладонь.

— Как можно лучше промой рану водой, а потом спиртом и позови миссис Флинт. В этой упаковке есть игла и нитка, но их придется стерилизовать.

Шерлок делает, как ему велено. Миссис Флинт и лакей оказываются уже на подходе, неся чайный поднос и тарелку с бутербродами (яйцо, [кресс-салат](https://ibb.co/B6v5T6B)6 и огурец с тушенкой) и немного печенья. Джон рассказывает ей, как необходимо простерилизовать. Шерлок хотел бы сделать это сам, даже говорит об этом, но Джон напоминает ему, что появление на кухне лишь в майке и нижнем белье может вызвать некоторое потрясение среди кухонного персонала.

Ухмыльнувшись Шерлоку поверх чашки, он добавляет:

— Не то чтобы тебя волновала реакция кухарок, верно? В конце концов, ты ходил голым в степенных стенах Харроу.

— Блестящее использование аллитерации7, Джон, — отвечает Шерлок, за что получает шлепок рукой. Они сидят в нижнем белье, — Шерлок на краю ванны, а Джон на низком табурете — потягивают чай и едят бутерброды, соприкасаясь коленями и икрами. Для любого постороннего они должны выглядеть нелепо, хотя и несколько угрожающе — в бинтах и с окровавленным плечом. Но Шерлок чувствует себя совершенно, невероятно счастливым. На самом деле, он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя так, если такое вообще когда-нибудь было. Несмотря на травму, Джон тоже выглядит вполне довольным, время от времени украдкой поглядывая на Шерлока и мягко улыбаясь самому себе. Шерлок хотел бы, чтобы этот момент длился вечно.

**– <o>–**

Но, конечно, этого не происходит. Вскоре возвращается миссис Флинт с готовыми инструментами и остается, помогая Шерлоку, который следуя указаниям Джона, зашивает и перевязывает рану. Миссис Флинт делает перевязь для руки Джона.

— К счастью, вы левша, сэр, — замечает она. Джон кивает.

Экономка приглашает их перебраться в прилегающую к ванной комнате спальню, чтобы они могли в бóльшем комфорте подождать портного. Что они и делают, посещая по очереди ванную, чтобы воспользоваться туалетом и умыться. Она также предоставляет им халаты и чистое нижнее белье. Шерлок на мгновение задумывается, не носят ли они сейчас вещи Морана, хотя марка и материал одежды указывают на то, что они принадлежат не ему, а скорее всего предназначены для посетителей.

— Можем мы взять вашу одежду для стирки и починки? — спрашивает она.

Шерлок некоторое время обдумывает вопрос и отрицательно качает головой.

— Нет, оставьте как есть. Они могут понадобиться в качестве доказательств. Просто положите их в сумку и передайте детективу-инспектору Лестрейду или другим полицейским, когда они прибудут. Мечи тоже не чистите, и гостиную оставьте как есть. Лестрейд вскоре свяжется с вами.

— На самом деле он уже звонил, — кивает миссис Флинт, — спрашивал о вас, господа, хорошо ли вы себя чувствуете и когда вы сможете приехать в полицейский участок Кенсингтона. Что мне ему сказать?

— Мы ему позвоним и сообщим, когда присылать машину. Когда приедет портной?

— Будет с минуты на минуту, сэр.

**– <o>–**

Портной — человек с Сэвил-роу, чей брат открыл магазин готовой одежды за несколько лет до войны. Шерлок узнает его имя, а когда мистер Нортон слышит имя Шерлока, то в его глазах вспыхивает искра узнавания. Шерлок убежден, что тот знаком с братом, хотя Майкрофт обычно одевается в другом заведении. О, а вот его пальто... Шерлок предполагает, что брат мог бы купить свои зимние пальто в «Нортон и сыновья»8.

— Я принес небольшую подборку костюмов указанных цветов и размеров, мистер Холмс, — объявляет мистер Нортон, кивая двум своим помощникам, чтобы они начали распаковывать и раскладывать одежду на кровати. — Если потребуется, мы сможем внести небольшие изменения. Может быть начнем с этого джентльмена?

— Да, пожалуйста, оденьте сначала доктора Ватсона, — говорит Шерлок. Джон приподнимает бровь, а Шерлок прячет ухмылку, откидываясь на спинку кресла и смотря, как Джона облачают в простой темно синий костюм-тройку. Цвет подчеркивает его глаза, а однобортный пиджак, с модными, слегка заостренными лацканами, сидит на нем идеально. Шерлок хвалит себя за то, что так точно оценил его размеры. Брюки немного длинноваты, и мистер Нортон передает их помощнику, чтобы тот подшил их. Джон говорит о том, чтобы надеть свои старые подтяжки (несмотря на несколько пятен крови на лямке), но Шерлок настаивает на покупке новых, а также о необходимости подобрать к костюму шелковый галстук с геометрическим рисунком черного, серого и золотистых цветов.

Себе он выбирает только новую пару простых темных брюк, поскольку его жилет и пиджак не повреждены и не запятнаны кровью, зная, что ему понадобится полный запас купонов на одежду, чтобы заплатить за костюм Джона.

Мистер Нортон принимает [книжку для нормирования товаров](https://ibb.co/4Mz19KQ) и не возражает, когда Джон добавляет солидные чаевые.

— Вам еще что-нибудь понадобится, джентльмены? Пальто? Шляпы? Шарфы?

— Нет, мистер Нортон, спасибо. Если понадобится, мы знаем, где вас найти.

— Очень хорошо, сэр, — кивает портной. — Пожалуйста, передайте мое почтение вашему брату, мистер Холмс.

— Если увижу его, — отвечает Шерлок. Он знает, что встреча с Майкрофтом — лишь вопрос времени. Он наверняка слышал о деле Морана, учитывая, что у него глаза и уши по всему городу, да и по всей стране. Шерлок почти ожидает, что за ними приедет черная машина еще до того, как Лестрейд успеет прислать свою, и несколько удивляется, когда детектив-инспектор приезжает на своей собственной, примерно через час после ухода портного. Во время ожидания, Шерлок просит прислугу присоединиться к ним в свободной спальне и пересказать свои впечатления о хозяине и как им работается.

— Вы двое выглядите довольно потрепанными, — здоровается Лестрейд, когда они встречаются в вестибюле: Шерлок хромает и опирается на Джона, а тот держит правую руку на перевязи. — С вами все будет в порядке? Если хотите я могу позвонить в больницу.

— Жить будем, — отвечает Джон. — До тех пор, пока сможем удержать мистера Холмса от того, чтобы он снова сбежал или затеял очередную драку.

Шерлок театрально вздыхает и подмигивает Джону.

— Я постараюсь вести себя хорошо.

— Отлично, — говорит Лестрейд. — Моран сейчас под стражей. К нему приехал его адвокат, за все хорошее, что он сделал для него. Скользкий тип. Моран также просил сделать несколько телефонных звонков, в которых мы ему отказали. Очевидно, он хотел сообщить своим друзьям о своем «несчастье», как он это называет. Думаю, он хочет предупредить кое-кого из своих приятелей или попросить об одолжении. Как отреагировал домашний персонал?

Шерлок вкратце рассказывает ему о миссис Флинт и тех слугах, с которыми они разговаривали.

— Похоже, Моран не пользовался здесь особой популярностью. Большинство слуг, казалось, были счастливы, когда он уезжал в свое поместье в Бакингеме, а в доме была только его мать, которую они очень уважают. Доктор Ватсон записал их показания.

Джон протягивает блокнот Лестрейду, который берет его с удивленным, но благодарным выражением на лице.

— Знаете, если вы оба когда-нибудь окажетесь без работы, я с радостью возьму вас в команду.

— Не думаю, что мы подходим для работы в полиции, — задумчиво произносит Шерлок.

— Слишком рутинно, а? — фыркает Лестрейд. — Слишком много правил и бумажной волокиты? Может быть, вам стоит обзавестись маской и плащом и носиться по городу, как те герои американских комиксов? Например, тот рукокрылый парень. Один из моих сержантов читает их постоянно.

— Да, мистер Холмс выглядел бы впечатляюще в плаще, — улыбается Джон.

— Заткнитесь, — смеется Шерлок. Хотя втайне ему нравится эта идея. Он тронут приглашением Лестрейда сотрудничать с Ярдом. Он всегда хотел помогать полиции в полуофициальном качестве. Теперь, похоже, у него там появился настоящий друг. Шерлок в восторге.

Лестрейд обменивается несколькими словами с миссис Флинт, сообщая ей, что вернется завтра, чтобы подробно поговорить с прислугой и записать их показания. Он также просит ее рассказать леди Моран о теперешнем местонахождении ее сына и занести окровавленную одежду Джона и Шерлока в полицейский участок.

— Что дальше? — спрашивает Джон, когда они садятся в машину и Лестрейд заводит мотор.

— Я отвезу вас в участок, записать ваши показания. Сомневаюсь, что вы захотите снова встречаться с Мораном. Если появится его мать, вы можете присутствовать при разговоре с ней. В противном случае я бы посоветовал вам отдохнуть. Поскольку речь идет о государственной измене, мне пришлось проинформировать Уайтхолл и вашего брата, мистер Холмс.

— Вы его знаете? — хмурясь спрашивает Шерлок.

— Да. После того как я вернулся из Блетчли у меня состоялась... интересная встреча с ним. Его машина забрала меня со станции. Честно говоря, это было немного жутковато. Как он вообще узнал, на каком поезде я ехал? Во всяком случае, похоже он много чего знает о деле Уилсон и подробно расспрашивал меня о вашем в нем участии.

— И что вы ему сказали? — интересуется Шерлок, чувствуя смесь тревоги и смирения.

— Правду, конечно. Слушайте, я знаю таких людей, как он, и знаю, что вы не захотите переходить им дорогу. И, как я уже сказал, он, казалось, и так знал ужасно много.

Шерлок насмешливо фыркает. Лестрейд качает головой.

— Честно говоря, я был бы рад, если бы он избавил меня от этой истории с Мораном. Если в дело будут вовлечены адвокаты и высокопоставленные лица, это будет ужасно. А я всего лишь простой полицейский. Я не хочу иметь дело с такими людьми. Более того, у меня _уже_ есть дело.

— Моран может быть причастен к ее самоубийству, — предположил Джон.

— Да, — задумчиво произносит Шерлок, — но я не верю, что именно он видел ее в последний раз, был тем человеком за рулем «Бентли» той ночью. Когда он успокоится, мне нужно будет поговорить с ним еще раз. Но я сомневаюсь, что мы узнаем от него что-то еще, что поможет нам разобраться со смертью Дженнифер Уилсон. Он задира с очень низким мнением о женщинах и их способностях. Служанки жили в постоянном страхе от его сальных замечаний и, что еще хуже, приставучих рук. Но Дженнифер, похоже, видела его насквозь — использовала в своих целях до тех пор, пока ее это устраивало, а потом избавилась от него. И молодец.

— Значит, вы не думаете, что он каким-то образом подстроил ее самоубийство в качестве мести?

— Нет. Он явно был обижен на нее за то, что она проявила инициативу, а потом бросила, но в конечном счете, она не волновала его настолько, чтобы потратить на нее чуть больше энергии. Его интересует Ирэн Адлер. Тот факт, что она прекратила их связь, казалось, беспокоил его гораздо больше, чем то, что Уилсон бросила его. Нам очень нужно найти ее сегодня вечером и поговорить с ней.

— Так вы все еще хотите пойти в «Уиндмилл»? — спрашивает Лестрейд.

— Да, разумеется.

— Вы едва можете ходить.

— Уверен, там наверняка есть кресла.

Лестрейд качает головой и вздыхает, глядя на дорогу впереди, бормоча что-то про «гребанных безумцев».

— Кроме того, со мной мой доктор, — добавляет Шерлок, пытаясь его успокоить. Лестрейд бросает на него косой взгляд через плечо.

— Ага. К сожалению, ваш доктор почти так же безрассуден и глуп, как и вы. Я пойду с вами сегодня вечером в «Уиндмилл» и ни слова против. Вам нужен кто-то ответственный рядом, иначе есть большая вероятность, что эта чертова штука сгорит дотла, как только вы туда войдете. И вы будете хорошо себя вести. Никаких провокаций, никаких драк на мечах, никаких чертовых дуэлей. Иначе вы проведете ночь в камере рядом с Мораном. Понятно?

— Понятно, — одновременно отвечают Шерлок и Джон, и улыбаются друг другу. Джон облизывает губы, и Шерлоку кажется, что он знает, о чем тот думает. Разделить камеру с Джоном Ватсоном было бы не так уж плохо, поскольку разделить с Джоном любую комнату — это само по себе хорошо.

Когда Лестрейд снова сосредотачивается на уличном движении, Шерлок тянется к руке Джона, лежащей на сиденье между ними, и коротко ее пожимает. Джон улыбается, его глаза блестят. Шерлок улыбается в ответ, чувствуя себя легким, как воздушный шар, и совершенно счастливым. _Вот это — жизнь,_ думает он. _Это то, чего я всегда хотел, даже не зная точно, что именно; это всегда ускользало от меня в прошлом и этого всегда, казалось, не хватало_. Тот факт, что его влечет к Джону, добавляет еще одно, непостижимо волнующее и пугающее по своей масштабности понимание, что Джон — это именно тот, о ком он всегда мечтал. Друг. Шерлок знает, что даже если они решат никогда не вступать в физические отношения, то простого нахождения Джона рядом уже будет достаточно. Он мог бы провести так всю оставшуюся жизнь, счастливо раскрывая дела и ловя преступников в присутствии отважного Джона. Продуваемые сквозняками домики, ряды перепутанных закодированных букв и жужжание «Бомб» в Блетчли-Парке кажутся очень далекими. Он знает, что суровая реальность войны скоро потребует их назад, но сейчас он хочет насладиться каждым мгновением своей свободы и беспрецедентной дружбы. Он никогда ранее не был влюблен и, вероятно, никогда не полюбит вновь, и что бы ни случилось, он будет наслаждаться этим до тех, пока оно длится.

Рядом с ним, глядя в окно, тихо напевает себе под нос Джон, его колено слегка упирается в Шерлоково, и он сглатывает внезапно появившийся в горле ком, когда его грудь сжимается от красоты представляемой картины. Потом он улыбается сам себе и, прислонившись головой к окну, закрывает глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Рейнская область или Рейнланд — историческая область в среднем течении Рейна, расположенная в пределах современной Германии.
> 
> 2 — Кельнский карнавал — народный праздник, популярный не только в Кельне и Рейнской области, но и во всей Германии. Причисляется к наиболее известным карнавалам.  
> Одиннадцатого ноября в 11 часов 11 минут в Кёльне начинается «пятое время года» — открывается карнавальный сезон вплоть до его завершения за полтора месяца перед празднованием Пасхи (нем. Ostern).  
> По одной из версий, число «одиннадцать» (нем. elf) важно для карнавала, поскольку его можно расшифровать как аббревиатуру ELF (Egalite, Liberte, Fraternite) — Равенство, Свобода, Братство. В «пятое время года» допустимы различные чудачества, юмор и сатира, высмеивание даже власть имущих.  
> Официальной кульминацией почти трехмесячного периода становится карнавальная неделя и массовое шествие в «розовый понедельник» за день до «пепельной среды».  
> Шутовской характер фольклорных празднеств в Кельне связан с историей самого города, который во времена империи был римской колонией и унаследовал традиции древних сатурналиий (у древних римлян декабрьский праздник в честь Сатурна, с именем которого жители Лация связывали введение земледелия и первые успехи культуры. Отмечался первоначально 17 декабря, а позднее торжества были продлены до 23 декабря), когда рабы уравнивались в правах с господами.  
> Венецианский карнавал тоже сильно повлиял на шутовской и маскарадный характер праздников на Рейне, за что Кельн прозвали германской Венецией.  
> С 1823 года для облегчения организации праздников стали выбирать карнавальный комитет, состав персонажей в котором видоизменялся, прежде чем утвердился триумвират: дева, принц, крестьянин. Причём все роли, в том числе девы, как раньше, так и в наши дни исполняют мужчины  
> Фигуры для повозок к карнавальным шествиям готовятся заранее из папье-маше в специально выделенных для этого помещениях. Объектами внимания становятся не только фольклорные персонажи, но и известные политики, включая руководителей государств.  
> Организаторы карнавала выбирают для каждого года свой девиз, который чаще всего звучит на кельнском диалекте, отличающимся от литературного немецкого произношения. Распространенная на параде диалектная кричалка «Kölle Alaaf!» означает «Да здравствует Кельн!» и напоминает застольный тост. Во время массового шествия с повозок разбрасывают в толпу сладости, идущие рядом пытаются их поймать на лету. В костюмированных группах наряду со взрослыми участвуют дети разного возраста.  
> Про жителей Кельна говорят, что они скорее заложат свою кровать в ломбарде, чем откажутся участвовать в карнавале и побуждать к участию сограждан. На буйной карнавальной неделе, которая завершает «пятое время года», народ гуляет до поздней ночи, пивные и рестораны забиты веселящимися компаниями, по улицам бродят ряженые, шуты и скоморохи
> 
> 3 — Аспидистра (лат. Aspidistra) — род многолетних бесстебельных травянистых растений семейства Спаржевые (Asparagaceae).  
> У аспидистры подземное ползучее корневище, глянцевидные темно-зеленые листья на длинных черешках широкоовальной или ланцетной формы, около 50-60 см длиной и 15 см шириной. Обычно зимой на этом растении появляются невзрачные сидячие цветки с буро-фиолетовым околоцветником. Опыляются в основном двукрылыми, такими как грибные комарики. При искусственном опылении образуются крупные ягоды грушевидной формы.  
> Родина этого цветка — горные субтропические леса Южного Китая и Японии.  
> В культуре обычно выращивают Аспидистру высокую. Это неприхотливое домашнее растение даже без хорошего ухода может дожить до 100 лет. Аспидистра хорошо переносит затенение, лучше растет в хорошо освещенном месте, но не под прямыми солнечными лучами, при температуре 13-15°С.
> 
> 4 — Тори. Термин Тори исторически применялся к человеку, который придерживался политической философии (торизм, Toryism), основанной на традиционализме и консерватизме.  
> Данное понятие также применяется к ряду исторических и современных политических партий.  
> Предшественники современной Консервативной партии Великобритании.
> 
> 5 — Купон (товарный), другое название отрезной талон, — бумага на получение (с деньгами или без денег) определённого товара в условиях или дефицита, или карточной системы. Отрезались (отрывались) от листа купонов, купонной книжки или карточки потребителя. Применялись во время товарного дефицита в Англии, Франции, СССР во время Второй мировой войны.  
> Еще про рационные книги и продовольственные проблемы в Британии во время Второй мировой войны можно почитать тут: https://andrey-19-73.livejournal.com/86645.html и тут: https://fishki.net/1921185-produktovye-kartochki-v-anglii.html , а тут начиная с Первой мировой, но на английском — https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Rationing_in_the_United_Kingdom 
> 
> Продолжение примечаний в комментариях...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обращаю внимание читателей, что если у вас, переходя на страничку Автора не открываются картинки (такое случается, если вы используете браузеры Chrome или Edge), то необходимо просто открыть картинку в другой вкладке и все будет видно. Возможно это связано с недавно появившимися проблемами с Flash. Автор пишет в айти поддержку сайта, чтобы решит этот вопрос, или, хотя бы получить какой-то совет, как исправить данную проблему.

В полицейском участке Кенсингтона непривычно много народу. Когда они приезжают, измученный дежурный сержант пытается спровадить двух мужчин. Шерлок узнает в одном из них репортера _«Дейли Мейл»_ — скользкого, довольно подлого существа, с которым он столкнулся во время предыдущего дела и который не оставил после себя хорошего впечатления, а на самом деле, столь же плохое, что и таблоид, в котором он работает. Второй человек — его фотограф.

— Нет, вы не можете поговорить с мистером Мораном, — яростно отвечает сержант, опершись на стол и свирепо глядя на них. — Я даже не знаю, как вы выяснили, что он здесь, но вам лучше побыстрее забыть и не болтать об этом. И если вы сейчас же не уйдете, я вас арестую.

Двое мужчин бормочут что-то об ограничении свободы прессы, но отходят в сторону, пропуская Шерлока с Джоном и Лестрейда. Шерлок замечает в глазах репортера проблеск узнавания.

— Мистер Холмс, как приятно видеть вас! — восклицает он.

— Это не так, — отвечает Шерлок, стараясь не слишком хромать, проходя мимо.

— Да ладно вам, Холмс. Мы слышали, вы замешаны в деле Морана. Как насчет эксклюзивного интервью, чтобы изложить свой взгляд на события? Это правда, что лорд Моран напал на вас, или это вы нанесли первый удар?

Камера направлена Шерлоку в лицо, вспышка включена — все готово для съемки. Но Джон быстрее. Он протягивает руку и вырывает камеру из рук удивленного фотографа.

— Вы слышали, что сказал дежурный сержант, джентльмены, — спокойно, но со сталью в голосе говорит он корреспондентам «Дейли Мейл». — Убирайтесь. Я не знаю, кто сообщил вам об этом деле, но это было сделано без согласования с полицией и с кем-либо из вовлеченных сторон. Прекратите и уходите. Сейчас же.

Репортер — Шерлок не уверен, как его зовут... _Роуландс? Райли? Да,_ думает он, _Райли,_ — сердито шмыгает носом, глядя на Джона.

— Мы имеем право находиться здесь и освещать дела государственной важности. Публика имеет право узнать правду — и о лорде Моране, и о вас двоих.

— Что вы имеете в виду? — резко спрашивает Шерлок, чувствуя, как внутри у него все леденеет. Райли называет Морана «лордом». Тот факт, что он пронюхал об этом в рекордно короткие сроки, говорит о том, что об этом ему сообщил кто-то из домочадцев Морана. Очевидно, тот не совсем лишен друзей среди персонала. Кто-то проболтался. Возможно, кто-то подслушал прощальные слова Морана и его обвинения в их адрес?

Шерлок бросает быстрый взгляд на Джона, твердо стоящего на месте, все еще держащего камеру так, чтобы можно было в одно мгновение открыть заднюю крышку и вынуть пленку. Он выглядит настороженным и готовым к бою, но слова Райли его не волнуют. Фотограф, бледный, худощавый мужчина лет пятидесяти пяти _(из Ист-Энда 1, служил в Великой войне, о чем свидетельствует шрам на щеке от шрапнели, увлечен своим ремеслом, потому что много времени проводит в фотолаборатории)_, смотрит на него настороженно. Очевидно, пленка содержит материал с их предыдущего задания, который он не хочет потерять. Тем временем к небольшой группе присоединились двое полицейских, готовые вмешаться в случае необходимости.

— То, что вы всегда занимаетесь сомнительными делами, Холмс. А теперь, судя по всему, втянули и военно-морского офицера, не давая ему служить на море. Вы же знаете, что люди думают о тех, кто уклоняется от выполнения своего долга.

— Что-то я не вижу, чтобы _вы_ носили форму, — острит Джон.

— Он отсутствовал на сборе, — презрительно говорит Шерлок. — Слабые легкие, или просто притворился. Что ж, такое случается, когда слишком много куришь, не так ли, Райли? Вы сделали все, чтобы оказаться непригодным для службы, да? Уверен, вы устроили настоящий спектакль для офицеров во время сборов, притворяясь, что очень хотите служить, честь семьи и все такое, но, к сожалению, к сожалению, этот кашель. В любом случае, похоже, вы нашли свое истинное призвание: выдумывать сенсационные истории. Я помню историю о парне по имени Брук, которого вы заклеймили как криминального гения, а вместо этого, он оказался несчастным актером. Кто слил вам информацию на этот раз, Райли? Одна из горничных? Лакей?

— Я не стану раскрывать свои источники, Холмс, — выплевывает Райли. — И я не «выдумываю» истории. Я рассказываю правду.

— Ха-ха, для _ежедневного провала_ 2? Да, конечно, — фыркает Джон. — Этот таблоид, без всяких сомнений — сплошная нацистская пропаганда.

— Мы беспристрастны, — настаивает Райли.

— Правда? С каких это пор? — запальчиво отвечает Джон.

— Мистер Райли, кто бы ни сообщил вам о том, что случилось или не случилось в особняке Морана, он сделал это, не посоветовавшись ни с полицией, ни с мистером Мораном или его адвокатом, — перебивает их Лестрейд. — Поскольку расследование продолжается, позвольте мне настоятельно посоветовать вам ничего не публиковать в вашей газете или в любом другом издании. Несомненно, со временем появится больше информации. В таком случае полиция сделает официальное заявление для прессы. А пока убирайтесь из полицейского участка. В противном случае я прикажу сержанту Уиллису выполнить свою угрозу и арестовать вас.

Райли бросает свирепый взгляд на Лестрейда, затем на Шерлока с Джоном, поднимает воротник плаща и кивает коллеге. Джон возвращает ему камеру, которую тот прижимает к груди, будто это драгоценное сокровище, и оба они уходят.

— Мерзкие черви, — выплевывает Джон.

— Именно. Просто поразительно, что они оказались здесь так быстро и настолько хорошо информированы, особенно про вас двоих. Откуда он мог знать, что вы — военно-морской офицер? — размышляет Лестрейд. — Так или иначе, будьте уверены, я выясню, кто им звонил. А пока, пожалуйста, следуйте за мной. Давайте найдем стул для мистера Холмса, пока он не потерял сознание, и для вас тоже, доктор Ватсон.

— Я не собираюсь терять сознание, — возмущенно отвечает Шерлок.

— Ага, конечно, — приподнимая бровь говорит Лестрейд. — Вы прислоняетесь к столу просто из чистого удовольствия, потому что это так удобно. Да ладно вам. Попробуем организовать для вас чай или кофе. 

**– <o>–**

В углу участка освободили стол и поставили перед ним два стула. Кто-то даже нашел низкий табурет для Шерлока, чтобы тот мог положить на него ногу. Как только они устроились, сержант Уиллис информировал Лестрейда о поведении Морана в камере, а потом вернулся на свой пост, приказав одному из офицеров принести кофе и печенье. Кроме этого молодого человека и сержанта Уиллиса, Шерлок видит лишь пару других полицейских во всем участке. Остальные, должно быть, присматривают за Мораном или находятся в патруле. Один перебирает папки, другой печатает что-то до смешного медленно, двумя пальцами выслеживая каждую букву и тыкая в клавиши так, будто пытается их убить. Кенсингтон не является криминальным очагом, в это время дня здесь обычно спокойно, а из-за войны, должно быть, у полиции не хватает людей. По сравнению с шумным Скотланд-Ярдом он кажется спокойным и безмятежным, несмотря на недавние потрясения.

— Мы сегодня же переведем Морана в Скотланд-Ярд, — говорит Лестрейд, опускаясь на стул и доставая стопку бланков и ручку. Он ненадолго задумывается, не воспользоваться ли пишущей машинкой, но потом решает заполнить бланки от руки.

— Я не очень хорош в этом, — признается он, заметив взгляд Шерлока. — Я обычно попадаю не по тем клавишам, а потому приходится перепечатывать все заново. Запишу ваши показания от руки. Постарайтесь как можно точнее описать то, что произошло, особенно слова и действия Морана по отношению к вам. Даже если мы не сможем обвинить его в предательстве, мы, по крайней мере, сможем обвинить его в нападении и клевете. Итак, кто хочет начать?

**– <o>–**

Шерлок уже закончил давать показания и слушает Джона, рассказывающего о драке с его точки зрения, добавляя медицинскую оценку их травм, когда оба отвлекаются на суматоху у поста сержанта Уиллиса. Опасаясь возвращения Райли или ему подобных, Шерлок приподнимается со стула для лучшей видимости.

Однако прибывший не репортер. В сопровождении молодой женщины в темной униформе, с убранными под шоферскую фуражку волосами, в участок вошла высокая, с широкими бедрами дама в соболиной шубе и модной шляпе, украшенной черными и бирюзовыми фазаньими перьями, ее туфли на высоких каблуках резко стучат по каменному полу. Ее окружает облако цветочных духов ( _[«Голубая трава»](https://ibb.co/ryr8dkg)? [«Радость»](https://ibb.co/8M0kLxb)? _3 Шерлок склоняется к последнему), как и атмосфера властности. Несмотря на то, что ей, должно быть, за семьдесят, волосы распущены до плеч и модно уложены острыми волнами. Они выглядят окрашенными, чтобы еще больше подчеркнуть серебряные пряди. Макияж наложен со вкусом, но с намеком на драматизм: тщательно выщипанные и перерисованные смелыми изгибами брови, с румянами, еще сильнее подчеркивающими ее острые скулы, и темно-красной помадой, создающей поразительный контраст с бледной кожей. Она напоминает Шерлоку немецкую актрису Марлен Дитрих, которую он видел несколько лет назад в слегка занимательном фильме об украденном жемчуге. К удивлению, думая о фильме, он понимает, что помнит мужчину, исполнявшего главную роль более подробно, чем женскую, хотя он был менее интересен как персонаж. Но он был очень красив. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Джона и чувствует уже знакомое учащенное сердцебиение. Возможно, у него всегда были определенные наклонности. Тот актер ( _[Гэри Купер?](https://ibb.co/Krh2KKY) _4) действительно был привлекателен, хотя и не настолько привлекателен, как Джон Ватсон. Ну, мало кто так думает.

— Это леди Моран? — тихий голос Джона выводит его из задумчивости.

— Возможно, — отвечает Шерлок.

Она выглядит состоятельной — в ушах серебряные серьги с опалами. Большая опаловая брошь в стиле арт-деко застегнута спереди на шубе. Несмотря на тяжелую одежду, не похоже, чтобы ей было жарко, хотя на улице достаточно тепло, чтобы ходить даже без пальто. Она сняла атласные перчатки (интересный выбор для вечернего туалета). Ногти такого же темно-красного цвета, что и губы. Теперь она нетерпеливо стучит ими по столу, к раздражению сержанта Уиллиса.

— Одно дело, когда тебя вызывают сюда посреди частного показа последней коллекции Хепуорт5, но потом заставляют ждать, как самого подлого преступника... Это действительно возмутительно. Кто ваш командир, сержант? Кто здесь главный?

У нее властный голос, резкий выговор и такой явно аристократический, что звучит почти как пародия на ту леди, которую с большим успехом изображал Майкрофт в школьной пьесе Оскара Уайльда на последнем году обучения. Однако в сочетании с ее внешностью и общим изяществом это выглядит по-настоящему. Шерлок мимолетно вспоминает свою бабушку по отцовской линии со стороны Холмсов, которая все время, сколько он ее знал, носила черное, и считала всех детей (да и вообще всех людей) ужасной помехой. А еще она очень хорошо играла в шахматы. Эта женщина напоминает ему ее.

Сержант Уиллис выпячивает грудь и встает.

— Вообще-то я, мадам, хотя детектив-инспектор Лестрейд из Скотланд-Ярда временно присоединился к нам из-за продолжающегося расследования и нынешнего ареста. Чем я могу вам помочь?

— Здесь держат моего сына, — презрительно фыркает она. — Я хочу его видеть.

Сержант Уиллис бросает взгляд на Лестрейда, который встает и подходит к женщине.

— Леди Моран, полагаю. Я — детектив-инспектор Лестрейд. Ваш сын под арестом после того, как напал на этих двух джентльменов и ранил их.

Джон с Шерлоком тоже встают, и Шерлок тихо шипит от боли, перенося вес на ногу, что заставляет Джона бросить на него встревоженный взгляд и протянуть руку, словно пытаясь поддержать. Шерлок слегка качает головой, показывая, что с ним все в порядке.

Высокомерный взгляд леди Моран превращается в хмурый.

— Что вы имеете в виду под нападением? — требует она ответа.

Лестрейд вздыхает и взмахивает рукой в сторону стола, за которым только что сидел.

— Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, мадам, — говорит он, приказывая кивком одному из полицейских организовать еще один стул, который ему тут же подают.

Леди Моран величаво подходит, предварительно отослав шофера несколькими словами, сказанными шепотом, очевидно, проинструктировав ее подождать поблизости. Острым взглядом изучает Шерлока с Джоном, их видимые повреждения, прежде чем грациозно присесть, не снимая шубы, поставив на колени маленькую сумочку.

Лестрейд представляет ей двух мужчин и вкратце рассказывает о причине их визита на Илчестер-плейс в дом Морана. Лицо леди Моран сурово и надменно на протяжении всего рассказа, ясно давая понять, что вызов в участок доставил ей величайшее неудобство, какое только можно себе представить. Когда становится ясно, что ей придется сидеть и слушать еще дольше, она нетерпеливо открывает сумочку, достает серебряный портсигар и вынимает тонкую сигарету. Она выжидающе держит ее, пока Лестрейд, вздохнув, не встает и не подносит огонь.

Она длинно затягивается, пальцы ее руки, не держащей сигарету, снова нетерпеливо постукивают, на этот раз по инкрустированной перламутром ручке сумочки. Шерлок невольно наклоняется вперед и глубоко вдыхает дым. Иногда он ощущает тягу к никотину, заставляющую пересмотреть свое решение бросить курить. Пассивное курение обеспечивает частично удовлетворительное решение. Рядом с ним откашливается Джон, бросая на него неодобрительный взгляд. Но в то же время в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки от нежной улыбки. Шерлок наклоняет голову и сосредотачивается на реакции леди Моран на рассказ Лестрейда.

Интересно, что чем дольше леди Моран слушает и курит, тем мрачнее становится ее лицо. Лестрейд не вдается в подробности дела Уилсон, но сообщает леди Моран о смерти Дженни и о том, что ее сын, возможно, был последним, кто видел Дженнифер Уилсон живой. Он также намекает на возможность причастности к ее смерти, несмотря на то, что пока это классифицируется как самоубийство. На протяжении всего своего рассказа он называет Джона и Шерлока своими официальными советниками, очевидно, чтобы придать их присутствию некую обоснованность.

Затем он продолжает перечислять обстоятельства, которые привели к эскалации событий на Илчестер-плейс, ссылаясь на показания Шерлока и Джона.

— Миссис Флинт также была свидетельницей большей части обмена репликами. Она и остальная прислуга должны дать свои показания завтра. Однако дело в том, что лорд Моран отказался прямо отвечать на вопросы мистера Холмса и спровоцировал спор, который затем был обострен проницательными замечаниями мистера Холмса относительно связей вашего сына с некоторыми немецкими лицами и их фашистскими наклонностями, а также очевидных связей с НСДАП.

Леди Моран энергично кивает. Она не выглядит шокированной этим открытием, и ее слова подтверждают Шерлоку то, что он подозревал с самого начала: что она была в курсе или, по крайней мере, подозревала об истинной преданности Себастьяна Морана. Однако его удивляет ее последующая реакция.

— Значит, мой сын, взбешенный вопросом о его немецких друзьях, напал на вас с мечом, мистер Холмс? — спрашивает она резким голосом.

— Да, — говорит Шерлок, наклоняя голову. — Ситуация была немного сложнее, как только что объяснил детектив-инспектор Лестрейд, но в качестве резюме — описание является достаточным.

Она мрачно кивает и бросает взгляд на сидящего напротив Лестрейда. Выражение ее лица трудно прочесть, если не принимать в расчет очевидного усилия удержать эмоции под контролем, о чем свидетельствуют тонкая линия губ и нахмуренные брови, а также то, как ее длинные пальцы сжимают ручку сумочки или крутят сигарету. У нее, похоже, такой же взрывной характер, как и у сына, но она умеет лучше его контролировать. Однако в глубине души она кипит от ярости.

— Благодарю вас за ваш рассказ, мистер Лестрейд. Мне трудно говорить о своей собственной плоти и крови, пока он сидит в тюрьме. Но я должна сказать, основываясь на том, что только что услышала, Себастьян заслуживает каждую минуту, проведенную в камере, и даже чего похуже. Какой глупый, глупый мальчишка. Я всегда знала, что он вспыльчив и склонен к... скажем так, поспешным и необдуманным решениям. Я думала, что время, проведенное в Германии, пойдет ему на пользу, избавит от плохих оксфордских друзей и некоторых сомнительных привычек. Вы даже не представляете, каких скандалов нам едва удалось избежать — или скрыть — из-за его безответственного поведения в университете. В то время Германия не была под властью этого усатого безумца и его лакеев. Себастьян с удовольствием проводил там время, завел новых друзей, причем влиятельных. Когда он, к моей радости, вернулся то, казался немного более зрелым, более готовым, наконец, посвятить себя своим обязанностям главы семьи. Он пошел в армию и сделал там успешную карьеру. Потом началась война, и он отличился в бою — ах, судя по вашим выражениям, с этим тоже что-то не так. Давайте пока не будем это затрагивать. Во время своего выздоровления он помогал мне управлять поместьем, а также проводил время за границей в Америке, но впоследствии старые привычки, такие как его безответственное отношение к женщинам, азартные игры и общая расточительность, казалось, вернулись снова. Я изо всех сил старалась сдерживать их, но он не терпел моего вмешательства и старался всячески меня избегать. Глупый мальчишка. Ему следовало прислушаться к матери, — она свирепо выпускает облако дыма и смотрит на сигарету так, словно та ее лично оскорбила, а потом тушит ее о быстро поданное Лестрейдом блюдце.

— Действительно, следовало, — соглашается Шерлок. — Леди Моран, что вам известно о его немецких связях?

— А вы умны, не так ли? — утверждает она, прищуривая глаза и изучая Шерлока. — Вы пытаетесь обвинить меня в его проступках, мягко намекая на то, как много я знаю? Что ж, удачи вам, молодой человек. Я не сторонница фашизма. Я ненавижу то, что происходит сейчас в Германии уже какое-то время. Весь тот ущерб, что они причиняют Искусству. В это трудно поверить. Вы знаете, что они называют Пикассо, Арпа6 и всех сюрреалистов «дегенератами»? Огромное количество талантливых людей вынуждены были покинуть страну, потому что их труд публично очерняют, им запрещают работать или, что еще хуже, угрожают их жизни. Это возмутительно. А вы видели, какое искусство пропагандируют нацисты? Ужасно, ужасно. Не хватает мастерства, не хватает понимания современности, не хватает прогресса, существуют лишь для того, чтобы прославлять свои ужасные принципы «Blut und Boden»7. Даже средневековье было более художественно развитым и цивилизованным, чем это.

Она сердито оглядывает комнату, как будто готова прямо сейчас сесть в самолет и лично ударить Гитлера по лицу за то, что он сделал с немецким искусством и культурой. Наконец, сделав глубокий вдох, она берет себя в руки, выпрямляется и с вызовом смотрит на Шерлока.

— Что касается Себастьяна — я знала, что он все еще поддерживает дружеские отношения с несколькими товарищами по немецкому братству, некоторые из которых пришли к власти при новом правительстве, рано вступив в партию. Они навещали его здесь, в Англии, незадолго до войны, в основном проводя время в Бакингемшире, охотясь и устраивая вечеринки. Я предупреждала его не проявлять такую лояльность. Несколько друзей нашей семьи также имеют немецкие или австрийские связи. Даже у королевской семьи есть немецкие родственники. Но в настоящее время поддержание таких связей или их прекращение зависит от отношения этих людей к нынешнему немецкому правительству и его политике. Несколько наших австрийских друзей подверглись преследованиям из-за своей веры и либеральных идей. Они были вынуждены эмигрировать. Другие залегли на дно, надеясь, что война скоро закончится и Германия и ее союзники потерпят поражение. Себастьян всякий раз, когда я поднимала эту тему в его присутствии, казалось, не понимал, что в этом плохого. Да, он сражался с немцами под Дюнкерком, но в глубине души, похоже, поддерживал некоторые их идеологии. И, должна признаться, это меня очень сильно беспокоит.

— Значит, вы не разделяете его взглядов и убеждений? Я хочу сказать, не только когда дело касается искусства, — спрашивает Джон.

— Конечно, нет, — усмехается она. — Себастьян и искусство, ха. Вы ведь видели картины, которые ему нравятся? У этого мальчика нет никакого чувства артистизма или эстетики, несмотря на мои попытки привить их ему. Я патриот, доктор Ватсон. И еще я знаю о порядочности. Плохо то правительство, которое держит свое население в страхе и вытворяет с некоторыми из них невыразимые вещи на основании фальшивой науки. Моя подруга Анни из Вены недавно переехала в нейтральную Швейцарию, но некоторые члены ее семьи не смогли к ней присоединиться, и она о них очень беспокоится. Нужно понимать, что они евреи. Я предложила помочь им и приехать сюда, но это, конечно, очень трудно, война и все такое. А Себастьян — его ведь обвинят в измене, да?

— Скорее всего, да. Если это будет доказано.

Ее глаза вспыхивают.

— Хорошо. Так ему и надо. О, не надо выглядеть настолько шокированными. Может, я и его мать, но на данный момент — я патриот Великобритании и противник фашизма. А что касается публичного скандала, который, несомненно, разразится, когда известный представитель аристократии будет признан предателем своей страны, то позвольте мне просто напомнить, что наша семья не новичок в скандалах. Таблоиды любят нас с тех пор, как моя дочь вышла замуж за американца и умер мой муж. Мы справимся. _Я_ справлюсь. И Себастьян, несмотря на то, что он мой единственный сын, заслуживает наказания за то, что был таким глупым, безответственным ребенком. Можете передать ему, что я так и сказала. Каков отец, таков и сын. Мой покойный муж тоже был идиотом, и я не жалела, что он ушел, но это не значит, что я имею какое-то отношение к его кончине, детектив-инспектор. Вы можете зачеркнуть то, что сейчас нацарапали. Это был несчастный случай, он упал, потому что был пьян и попытался выполнить слишком опасный и для себя, и для лошади прыжок — бедное животное сломало ногу, и одного из наших лучших жеребцов пришлось усыпить. Я так и не простила ему этого. Поделом ему, потому что он в некотором роде тоже опустился.

— В любом случае я не возражаю против небольших скандалов время от времени. Они могут даже принести некоторую пользу, не так ли? Во что бы то ни стало, предайте это огласке. Я надеюсь, что это заставит другие семьи, такие как наша, начать искать гнилые яблоки8 среди своих. Я, со своей стороны, всем сердцем поддерживаю ваше расследование, и, если я могу чем-то помочь, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь обращаться ко мне, мистер Лестрейд.

Вновь открыв сумочку, она достает визитную карточку, отпечатанную на плотной кремовой бумаге и протягивает ее Лестрейду. Затем она встает и властным жестом закутывается в шубу. Лестрейд поднимается вслед за ней.

— Мне нужны подробные показания, леди Моран, и более полный отчет о том, что вы нам только что рассказали. Я так понимаю, вы хотите сейчас увидеть сына?

— Нет, — усмехается она — я намерена вернуться в Хэмпстед, на презентацию Хепуорт. Завтра она снова уезжает в Корнуолл, и я планирую купить несколько ее последних скульптур, прежде чем их все раскупят так называемые коллекционеры. Я приду завтра в десять утра для дачи показаний.

Лестрейд собирается возразить, но потом просто кивает.

— Было бы желательно. Значит, вы не хотите его видеть?

— Нет. Во всяком случае, я сомневаюсь, что он спрашивал о своей матери. Я пока проигнорирую его, как он проигнорировал мой совет и призыв к элементарной человеческой порядочности. Мистер Холмс, доктор Ватсон, приношу свои извинения за причиненные вам неудобства. Мне сказали, что наш портной уже снабдил вас новой одеждой. Купоны на одежду будут вам возвращены. Я возьму на себя расходы. Если вам еще что-нибудь понадобится, дайте мне знать. Возьмите тоже мою визитку. О, и еще, мистер Холмс, я не сомневаюсь, что вскоре ваш брат займется этим вопросом. Пожалуйста, передайте от меня привет ему и вашей матери. Мы задерживаем очередную шахматную партию. Это немного утомительно — играть лишь с помощью писем и периодических телефонных звонков.

Еще один кивок в сторону троих мужчин, и она уплывает, оставляя за собой облако _«Радости»_ и остаточного сигаретного дыма, а также трех потерявших дар речи мужчин.

Наконец Лестрейд откашливается. Потирая затылок, он вновь садится на стул.

— Что ж, это было... неожиданно.

— Несомненно, — усмехаясь размышляет Джон. — Леди Моран — настоящая женщина. Ты знал, что она играет в шахматы с твоей матерью?

— Мы с мамой не очень близки, — отвечает Шерлок, качая головой. — Я не видел ее много лет. Однако, интересно.

Он складывает пальцы под подбородком. Возможно, ему следует позвонить матери, вытерпеть немного бессмысленной светской болтовни и пару упреков, которыми она, несомненно, его наградит, за то, что не позвонил раньше, а затем расспросить ее о подруге.

— Думаете, она сказала правду? — спрашивает Джон.

— Ее возмущение казалось искренним, — пожимает плечами Лестрейд. — Или она очень хорошая актриса.

— Я верю, что она сказала правду, — размышляет Шерлок, — по крайней мере, когда речь шла о современном искусстве и ее разочаровании в связи с нынешними событиями в Германии. И я не сомневаюсь, что она своего сына также считает разочарованием. Ее отказ видеться с ним должен оскорбить его, когда он об этом узнает. Адвокат все еще с ним?

— Нет, — отвечает Лестрейд. — Он ушел, когда я отправился за вами. Скользкий тип из «Pin & Tulip» в Холборне. Он сказал, что вернется позже, но я посоветовал ему прийти завтра, после того как у нас будут все показания. Честно говоря, сомневаюсь, что мне оставят это дело. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь из Уайтхолла заберет его, так?

— Вероятно, да, — говорит Шерлок. — Я с минуты на минуту ожидаю появления брата или кто-то из его подчиненных .

— Вы хотите еще раз поговорить с Мораном? — спрашивает Лестрейд.

— Не особо, и уж точно не сейчас. В любом случае сомневаюсь, что он будет сотрудничать. Если он последует совету адвоката, то вряд ли станет делиться какой-либо дополнительной информацией, по крайней мере в отсутствие адвоката. Завтра, после того как мистер Моран проведет в камере отрезвляющую ночь, я попробую еще раз.

— Есть ли шанс, что его выпустят под залог? — спрашивает Джон.

— Адвокат, мистер Пин, пытался вытащить его, но я отказал, — отрицательно качает головой Лестрейд. — Он напал, ранил и оскорбил вас при свидетелях, и, кроме того, скорее всего, будет обвинен в измене. Он останется на месте.

Он переводит взгляд с Шерлока на Джона и обратно, внезапно выглядя обеспокоенным. Придвинувшись ближе к столу и слегка наклонившись к ним, он говорит тихим голосом:

— Послушайте, есть кое-что, о чем вам следует знать.

Он передвигает карандаш и блокнот, чувствуя себя неловко. Джон обменивается взглядом с Шерлоком, который вздыхает в ответ.

— Это о том, что он сказал о нас, когда вы его арестовывали? — спрашивает он, тоже понизив голос.

— Это, конечно, клевета, — облизывая губы и кивая говорит Лестрейд. — По крайней мере, в этом его обвинят, помимо всего прочего. Если, конечно, вы захотите выдвинуть обвинение. Но в зависимости от того, насколько проницательны его юристы — а я считаю, что они очень проницательны и опасны, — вас могут попросить доказать, что его обвинения беспочвенны.

— И вы сомневаетесь, что это так? — серьезно спрашивает Джон, откидываясь на спинку стула.

Лестрейд нервно и смущенно потирает заднюю часть шеи.

— Я не хочу ничего предполагать, особенно ничего такого, что могло бы навлечь на вас неприятности.

— Но? — настойчиво спрашивает Шерлок. — Говорите уже, Лестрейд.

— Но… Ладно. Может быть, я и не так наблюдателен, как вы, мистер Холмс, но я не слепой.

— А что же вы увидели? — спрашивает Джон.

— Что вы двое должны быть чертовски более осторожны. Господи, как бы я хотел, чтобы моя жена все еще смотрела на меня так, как вы двое смотрите друг на друга.

Джон краснеет сидя рядом с Шерлоком, и в то же время выглядит встревоженным и немного сердитым на себя, вероятно, за то, что был таким очевидным. Шерлок разрывается между тревогой и восхищением. До сих пор это он всегда изучал поведение людей, до уровня искусства оттачивал свою способность выводить отношения из мельчайших подсказок. То, что они с Джоном были настолько очевидны, одновременно и шокирует, и странно волнует. Это также говорит о способности Лестрейда к дедукции. Он не хочет втягивать Джона (и себя, конечно) в неприятности. Но в то же время мысль о том, что мир осознает, что Джон Ватсон влюблен в него, очень сильно греет. Какая-то часть его хочет кричать об этом с крыш, чтобы было слышно всему Лондону, в то время как другая часть предпочитает сохранить это в тайне, обезопасить, чтобы их любовь была чем-то особенным, лишь для них.

— Я мог бы настоять на том, что вы все выдумали, — говорит Джон Лестрейду.

— Да, можете, — говорит Лестрейд, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Но так ли это? — вызывающе спрашивает он, бросая на них проницательный взгляд.

— Нет, — признается Шерлок. Рядом с ним вздрагивает Джон, в тревоге вцепившись в подлокотники стула.

— Послушайте, я знаю закон, — произносит Лестрейд, поднимая обе руки в успокаивающем жесте. — Конечно, как полицейский. Но в то же время я знаю, что некоторые законы, откровенно говоря, идиотские. Почему кого-то должно волновать кто кого любит, если обе стороны пришли к обоюдному согласию и совершеннолетние? Мне все равно. Есть дела и поважнее. Так что, если вы двое хотите держаться за руки на заднем сиденье моей машины, не стесняйтесь. Я сконцентрируюсь на дорожном движении и не буду смотреть, что там происходит, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду. Но постарайтесь быть более осторожными вне машины, на людях, хорошо? Я, конечно, не самый умный, но, когда даже я замечаю, как вы бесстыдно флиртуете друг с другом или пожираете друг друга глазами, другие тоже это видят. Люди вроде того парня из _«Дейли Мейл»_ , Райли, например. Он жаждет крови, и он мог бы — и хотел бы — нанести реальный ущерб с помощью такого знания. Он отвратительный тип. У меня и раньше были с ним неприятности, и он с удовольствием вывалял бы меня и мое расследование в грязи, если бы мог. И, как я уже сказал, будьте готовы к тому, что ситуация может стать неприятной, если Морану будет позволено болтать об этом — в суде или при разговоре с желтой прессой.

Шерлок видит, как Джон обмякает на стуле, потирая раненое плечо.

— Прости, Шерлок, — бормочет он.

— Это я должен извиниться, — качает головой Шерлок. — В будущем мы будем более осторожны. Спасибо, Лестрейд.

— Не за что, — кивает Лестрейд. Он смотрит на двух мужчин и вдруг мягко улыбается. — Знаете, с этой ужасной войной, смертью молодой женщины и всем прочим, по крайней мере, из этого расследования получается хоть что-то хорошее.

— Да? — спрашивает Шерлок, за что получает от Джона шутливый шлепок рукой, заставляющий его улыбнуться. — Да, — поправляет он сам себя, от чего Лестрейд закатывает глаза, но тоже улыбается.

Затем он резко поднимает голову, когда к нему подходит один из констеблей.

— Сэр, извините, что прерываю, но вам звонят из Скотланд-Ярда.

Лестрейд вздыхает и встает, чтобы подойти к одному из телефонов, на который указывает констебль. Шерлок обменивается быстрым взглядом с пожимающим плечами Джоном. Они слышат, как Лестрейд коротко переговаривается с коллегой из Ярда, а потом ждет, когда установится связь. Тон его голоса слегка меняется, когда он слушает говорящего. Шерлок предполагает два возможных варианта о том, кто находится на другом конце линии, и получается подтверждение своему второму предположению, когда Лестрейд приветствует Молли Хупер. Рядом с Шерлоком Джон выпрямляется на стуле и вопросительно на него смотрит.

Лестрейд коротко выслушивает Молли и делает знак Шерлоку и Джону присоединиться к нему и послушать по другому телефону.

— Да, мистер Холмс здесь, — говорит Лестрейд Молли. — Одну минуту.

Он протягивает трубку Шерлоку.

— Привет, Молли, — приветствует ее Шерлок. — Что случилось?

— Привет, Шерлок, — говорит Молли. — Я звоню из квартиры ваших хозяек.

Джон в тревоге поднимает глаза от трубки второго телефона. Шерлок хмурится.

— С ними все в порядке?

— О да, да. Они просто спрашивают, когда вы вернетесь.

— Завтра вечером, но зависит от того, когда мы прибудем в Блетчли, мне, возможно, придется сначала отработать свою смену, а на следующее утро вернусь домой. Но ты ведь не за этим звонишь?

— Нет. Я не была уверена, стоит ли идти сразу в полицию, но потом решила сначала сообщить вам. Офицеры в городе казались не очень...

— Компетентными, — заканчивает Шерлок. — Так и есть. Ладно, что у тебя там? Есть какая-нибудь новая информация по нашему делу?

Шорох ткани на другом конце провода, затем она говорит шепотом:

— Да. Я не знаю, важно ли это. Возможно, вы уже раскрыли его и все остальное. Но я подумала, что, возможно...

— Выкладывай, Молли. Что мы упустили? — отрывисто спрашивает Шерлок. Джон качает головой. — И нет, мы не раскрыли его, хотя нашли еще кое-какие улики и добились некоторого успеха с ее странным сообщением, — добавляет Шерлок более мягко. Джон одобрительно кивает ему и невольно улыбается.

— Ох, не думаю, что ты что-то пропустил, — говорит Молли. — И отлично справился с сообщением. Ты должен рассказать мне об этом позже, если сможешь. Во всяком случае, касательно того, что я нашла... Возможно, ты знаешь, что приезжали родители Дженни, забрать ее тело в Уэльс. Они также заходили к нам, поговорили с миссис Саффилд и ее мужем, осмотрели комнату Дженни и оставшуюся часть дома. Думаю, им помогло то, что за Дженни присматривали, когда она жила в доме. Некоторым девушкам не так повезло, как нам. Мистер и миссис Уилсон взяли кое-какие ее вещи. Ну, знаешь, личные, на память. Но большинство ее вещей, одежду, косметику и журналы, они не захотели забирать, и сказали, что мы, то есть Салли и я, и ее друзья из... эм… с работы должны выбрать что-то себе и остальное безвозмездно отдать. Так что вчера вечером приходили несколько девушек, а те, что были в ночной смене, пришли сегодня утром, и мы разобрали ее вещи. Сначала я ничего не хотела брать. Это казалось неприличным, особенно когда дело касается личных вещей, таких как нижнее белье. Но с другой стороны... так много вещей, которые сейчас не достать, а у нее была такая красивая одежда, шелковые чулки и другие вещи, которые я не могла себе позволить даже до войны. Было бы расточительством их выбросить, да? Я не взяла ее трусики, заметь, но…

— Что ты нашла, Молли? — Шерлок прерывает ее болтовню, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал терпеливо и дружелюбно, в то же время борясь с растущим нетерпением. Неужели она не может сразу перейти к делу? С другой стороны, он должен ценить то, что она вообще позвонила ему. Если Молли добралась на велосипеде до его квартиры на Букингем-Роуд только для того, чтобы позвонить, значит, она нашла что-то потенциально более важное, чем шелковые панталоны или коллекцию розовой губной помады.

— Я нашла пару писем и фотографий, — еле слышно говорит Молли. Шерлок гадает, боится ли она, что ее подслушивают. Телефон в доме находится в холле, и хозяйкам будет легко подслушать разговор из гостиной или кухни. В конце концов, они любопытные. Ему кажется, что он даже слышит слабый звук на заднем плане, несмотря на то, что Молли, очевидно, держит трубку очень близко ко рту. Слышится тихое мурлыканье.

— О, привет, — мягко произносит Молли наклоняясь, сопровождая слова шорохом ткани, что заставляет его улыбнуться. Этому подслушивающему можно доверять абсолютно.

— Передай от меня привет Хэтти, — говорит он Молли, и та хихикает в ответ.

— Как ты узнал, что она здесь?

— Я слышал, как она мурчит. Так что насчет писем, Молли?

— Они лежали в конверте, приколотые к обратной стороне комода в комнате Дженни, — возбужденно продолжает Молли. — Я нашла их только потому, что, пока мы рылись в вещах на ее туалетном столике, упала пробка одного из флаконов ее духов и закатилась под комод. Я попыталась достать, ощупывая вокруг — там было довольно узкое пространство — и вот тогда я нашла конверт.

Шерлок переглядывается с Джоном и Лестрейдом. Оба выглядят взволнованными и озадаченными.

— Что могло быть настолько важным, что она чувствовала, что это должно быть спрятано таким образом? — тихо спрашивает Джон. Шерлок пожимает плечами.

— Ты читала письма, Молли? — спрашивает Шерлок. — Что в них написано? Сколько их там? И ты узнала кого-нибудь на фотографиях?

— В конверте было пять писем, открытка и фотографии. Одна, похоже, вырезана из газеты. И... да... всего четыре фотографии. Но письма... они странные, Шерлок. Я смогла разобрать лишь обрывки текста, да и то не уверена. Сомневаюсь, что они написаны по-английски, да и почерк очень необычный.

— Дженни была валлийкой, — вставляет Шерлок.

— Да, но ведь все равно можно прочесть письменный валлийский, да? Они используют обыкновенные латинские буквы и стандартное написание, хотя произносят буквы иначе, чем в английском. Дженни как-то пыталась научить меня валлийскому, но у меня плохо получалось. Впрочем, я бы даже узнала его, если бы было написано от руки. Но эти буквы... я даже не могу их прочесть. Как я уже сказала, мне показалось, что я узнала кое-что, но почерк выглядит странно. Он весь колючий, с длинными восходящими и нисходящими элементами. На самом деле это в какой-то степени красиво. Почти похоже на каллиграфию.

— Это может быть русский, написанный кириллицей?

— Я тоже так подумала, когда исключила, что это просто кто-то безалаберно писал ручкой, возможно потому, что не мог написать четче. Поэтому, прежде чем ехать на велосипеде к твоему дому, я побывала на работе и нашла книгу, которой пользуются русские переводчики, и даже уточнила у одного из парней. Некоторые буквы могут быть написаны кириллицей, сказал он, но он не был в этом уверен. Форма букв выглядит по-другому. Он был даже практически уверен, что это не русские буквы, и не русский язык. Возможно, что-то близкое, подумал он, но даже это казалось маловероятным. Это должно быть что-то другое. Ах, как жаль, что нельзя передавать изображения по телефону, да? Сейчас это было бы полезно.

— Письма хранились каждое в своем конверте? Кто их послал и кому адресованы? — спрашивает Джон. — Как минимум, адреса должны были быть написаны разборчивым почерком, чтобы доставить их сюда, в Англию.

Шерлок улыбается ему, услышав эту отличную мысль, и сразу же осаживает себя, когда Лестрейд откашливается и закатывает глаза. Ах, очевидно, улыбка была слишком яркой.

— Нет, конвертов нет, — говорит Молли. — Однако есть открытка с британским адресом, который я могу прочесть. Она адресована некоему Себастьяну Морану в Бакингемшире. На ней стоит немецкий штамп. Она написана теми же странными буквами, но другим почерком, чем большинство остальных писем. Адрес написан латинским алфавитом, но выглядит так, будто написан той же ручкой и этим же человеком.

— Ты можешь разглядеть, где и когда она была проштампована? — спрашивает Шерлок, едва сдерживая волнение. Его подозрение, что Дженни стащила письма Морана, когда гостила в его особняке в Бакингемшире, усиливается все больше. — Какие даты на других письмах? Они вообще там есть?

— Одну минуту. Здесь не очень хорошо видно... — бормочет Молли. — Так... Открытка довольно недавняя, то ли этого года, то ли прошлого. Я могу разобрать тысяча девятьсот сорок... Думаю, что это единица в конце. Почтовая марка смазалась, прямо на лице противного Адольфа. Так ему и надо. Извини. Дата — где-то в феврале, и город из которого отправили... Я думаю, это Köln — Кельн. На лицевой стороне [открытки](https://ibb.co/rwvgTKF) изображен герб, шпиль церкви или собора и часть реки. Герб украшен какой-то забавной шляпой, повернутой под острым углом. На [гербе](https://ibb.co/yV1StH4) изображено белое поле с... одиннадцатью черными огоньками, или каплями, или чем-то похожим. Над ним три короны на красном поле.

— Это похоже на карнавальную шляпу? — спрашивает Шерлок. — Кельн — да и вообще вся Рейнская область — славится своим карнавалом, и февральская дата тоже подходит. Последний раз Моран был там в 1939 году, и у него друзья в той области. И это собор — Кельнский, а перед ним река Рейн.

— Ты его знаешь? — удивленно спрашивает Молли.

— «Знаю» — это вводящий в заблуждение термин. Мы только что вернулись из его лондонского дома, где он напал на нас с Джоном. Он находится в камере предварительного заключения в Вестминстерском полицейском участке, и у нас состоялась очень интересная встреча с его грозной матерью. Молли, это тот человек, который подошел к Ирэн Адлер после ее выступления во время «JAZZ & DANCE Extravaganza» несколько дней назад. Они были парой, а до этого Дженни, похоже, состояла с ним в связи. Серебристый «Бентли» — это его машина. Все указывает на то, что Моран предатель и сторонник нацистов. У него есть связи с членами НСДАП. Возможно, даже вероятно, что часть переписки, которую достала Дженни, принадлежит им. Я сильно подозреваю, что это [письменный Зюттерлин](https://ibb.co/34CPCVX)9, это обыкновенное письмо, которое обычно преподается в немецких школах. Вот почему ты не можешь его прочесть.

— А ты можешь? — перебивает она.

— Да, вполне сносно.

Шерлок вспоминает, как учился читать и писать Зюттерлин, пока выздоравливал после пневмонии, радуясь, что у него есть какое-то занятие, которое хотя бы частично избавит его от мучительной скуки. Майк Стэмфорд неохотно предоставил необходимый материал, а старый немецкий букварь конца 1920-х годов кто-то пожертвовал для небольшой библиотеки немецких книг в Домике № 8.

Взволнованное дыхание на другом конце провода прерывает размышления Шерлока.

— У меня смена в полночь, но, если вы сегодня вечером придете на вокзал «Юстон», я могу встретиться там с вами и передать письма. Вы правы насчет немцев, я должна была понять это раньше. Кажется, на одной из фотографий изображен мужчина со свастикой на лацкане. Если я успею на следующий поезд в Лондон, то, думаю, что также успею вернуться на работу к своей смене и даже перекусить.

— Да, это было бы великолепно, — быстро говорит Шерлок. — Выезжай немедленно. Поезд отходит, — он смотрит на часы, — через сорок две минуты. Не беспокойся о стоимости билетов. Думаю, Скотланд-Ярд с радостью возместит тебе убытки.

Лестрейд выглядит слегка расстроенным от того, что Шерлок вытворяет такое, но потом вздыхает и кивает. Чувствуя странное желание добавить что-нибудь приятное Молли, зная, что Джон хотел бы, чтобы он это сделал, Шерлок говорит:

— Спасибо за твой вклад, Молли, и за то, что уделила так много внимания деталям.

— Это не проблема, Шерлок, — ему кажется, что он слышит, как она краснеет по телефону. — Честно говоря, поездка в Лондон не совсем бескорыстна. Я умираю от желания узнать, что вы узнали о Дженни и ее странном сообщении. Держу пари, ты не бездельничал. Сейчас я повешу трубку и поеду на велосипеде на станцию. Где именно мы встретимся?

На мгновение Шерлок задумывается.

— Недалеко от главного входа на станцию есть [паб «Royal George»](https://ibb.co/7jzw0XM). Мы будем ждать тебя там.

— Хорошо. «Royal George». Кажется, я знаю, где он находится. Тогда увидимся там. Мне действительно пора идти.

— Да. Пока.

Она кладет трубку, и Шерлок поворачивается к остальным.

— Похоже, петля на шее нашего особого друга затягивается все туже.

— Хорошо, — мрачно говорит Джон. — Что же нам теперь делать? Прямо сейчас отправимся в Юстон?

— Мне нужно разобраться с бумагами, и я хочу еще раз допросить Морана, — говорит Лестрейд, проводя рукой по лицу и устало вздыхая. — Я бы пригласил вас присоединиться ко мне, но думаю, будет более эффективно, если я поговорю с ним сам. Ваше присутствие либо заставит его заткнуться, либо он сразу же начнет кричать, и ни то, ни другое не поможет.

— Да, Лестрейд, полагаю, вы правы, — соглашается Шерлок. — Я предлагаю следующее: мы с Джоном поедем в Юстон и будем там ждать Молли. Судя по виду Джона, ему снова не помешало бы поесть, а мне нужно время разобраться со всей информацией, что мы раздобыли, чтобы разработать подробный план нашего визита в «Уиндмилл» позже вечером.

— Отлично. Так и делайте. Я заберу вас с Юстон, как только закончу с делами, и мы вместе поедем в «Уиндмилл».

— Вы собираетесь следить за нами, чтобы мы хорошо себя вели? — острит Шерлок.

— Да, именно так, — серьезно отвечает Лестрейд. — Как я уже говорил, я бы не хотел, чтобы оно сгорело сегодня вечером или стало местом для еще одной драки. Никогда не знаешь наверняка, с двумя такими идиотами, как вы, и с вашими безрассудными поступками. Спектакли идут непрерывно, начиная с полудня, но, судя по всему, Ирэн Адлер выйдет на сцену не раньше восьми. Вас подбросить до станции?

— Мы возьмем такси, — говорит Шерлок.

— Ладно. Передайте от меня привет мисс Хупер. Она, похоже, сама по себе довольно хороший детектив.

— Передадим, — обещает Джон.

**– <o>–**

Поездка на такси по Кенсингтон-Хай-стрит и через Гайд-парк проходит в тишине. Шерлок смотрит в окно, рассеянно оценивая повреждения, нанесенные парку бомбами, большие зенитные установки и прожекторы, которые, скорее служат мишенью для немецких бомбардировщиков, чем реальной помощью британским артиллеристам. Солдаты тренируются на траве возле озера Серпентайн, для разнообразия, не растерзанного бомбами. Быстрый взгляд на Джона говорит, что тот тоже наблюдает за ними. Вероятно, он думает о своей собственной военной службе. С уколом беспокойства Шерлок задается вопросом, как долго продлится отпуск Джона. Будет ли его базирование на суше теперь бессрочным, и сможет ли он свободно помогать Шерлоку? Или его снова отправят в море? А если так, то сколько у них осталось времени?

Предупреждение Лестрейда эхом отдается в его голове. Ему никогда не приходилось беспокоиться о таких вещах, о том, чтобы скрывать свои чувства к другому человеку. Он никогда раньше не испытывал подобных чувств. Так же, как не выбирал человека, любовь к которому чревата опасностью. Джон гораздо лучше осознает опасность быть разоблаченным и заклейменным как гомосексуалист. Шерлок до сих пор не уверен даже в «сексуальном» аспекте, когда дело касается его самого. В прошлом были случаи, когда он думал, что почувствовал мимолетное влечение к другому человеку. Но оно никогда не было достаточно сильным, чтобы побудить его действовать, приблизиться. И, конечно, он никогда раньше не был влюблен, всегда держался подальше от сердечной вовлеченности, в то же время внимательно наблюдал, как попадают в эту ловушку другие. Он твердо верит, что, если бы подошел к кому-то, к кому когда-либо испытывал незначительное влечение, все закончилось бы отказом и издевательством. Просто чудо, что Джон отвечает на его чувства.

Вспоминая дни, проведенные вместе, и их растущую близость, Шерлок знает, что он наслаждался поцелуями, намного больше, чем на самом деле ожидал. Прикосновения и ласки Джона также приветствуются, если предварительно сопровождаются предупреждением. Но что-то больше, чем это? Шерлок не невинен, если говорить о половом акте. По крайней мере, в теории. Он знает, какие действия могут совершаться между мужчинами и женщинами, а также между двумя мужчинами. Нужно было быть совершенно слепым и глухим, чтобы не уяснить кое-что со времен школы или позже в университете. Судя по всему, Шерлок — полная противоположность. У него была репутация человека, вычисляющего — часто незаконные — интрижки своих сверстников и ставившего их этим в неловкое положение, рассказывая о них в отместку за причиненную несправедливость. Когда он начал заниматься частными расследованиями и внезапно пришлось помогать распутывать грязные мелкие интрижки богатых лондонцев, то понимание сексуального поведения углубилось, хотел он того или нет. Коллекция порнографических (и в основном гомоэротических) гравюр и фотографий одного из клиентов, которую Шерлок помог вернуть, вызволив у шантажиста, определенно расширила его кругозор.

Но до сих пор его знания были чисто теоретическими. Он даже не предполагал, что они могут стать практическими. По своему опыту, в качестве внимательного наблюдателя такого рода увлечений, с самого начала он решил для себя, что не стоит тратить так много времени и энергии на мероприятия, которые могут быть проведены в одиночку, зачастую с большей степенью удовлетворенности, если возникнет необходимость потакать желаниям. Зачем вовлекать в это других людей с их прихотями, когда собственная рука и воображение могут дать желаемое облегчение и удовольствие? Многие из романов, с которыми сталкивался Шерлок, происходили не столько из любви или желания общения — это он почти может понять, — сколько из похоти. Может быть, это потому, что он не так устроен, но он никогда не понимал, почему люди позволяют своим самым низменным желаниям управлять своими действиями, часто не задумываясь о последствиях. Даже чрезмерное употребление алкоголя или других веществ не является оправданием. Шерлок время от времени употреблял кокаин, но никогда не испытывал склонности к совокуплению, находясь под его воздействием.

Но теперь, когда в этой картине появился Джон Ватсон, Шерлок знает, что ему нужно пересмотреть свое отношение к романтическим и даже сексуальным связям. Дело не столько в том, что ему вдруг захотелось ощутить на себе руки и губы другого мужчины, хотя в этой идее есть определенные преимущества, основанные на знании о поцелуйных навыках Джона. Его возбуждает скорее мысль о том, чтобы доставить удовольствие Джону. Он любит его, хочет проводить с ним время, наслаждается его обществом, хочет быть рядом с ним — что само по себе удивительно и беспрецедентно. Он намекнул, что хочет иметь общее будущее. С Шерлоком. Что ж, это может быть связано с тем, что он знает Шерлока всего несколько дней. Он может передумать, узнав его получше. С другой стороны, из всех дней, что они знают друг друга, они провели вместе почти каждую минуту и уже достигли уровня физической и эмоциональной близости, которую Шерлок никогда раньше не испытывал с другим человеком.

Джон даже хочет, чтобы Шерлок прикасался к нему, потому что ему это нравится, нравится такой Шерлок, какой он есть. От одной этой мысли Шерлока бросает в жар. Насколько ему известно, его никогда еще так не любили и не желали. Осознание опьяняет. Он хочет сделать все как можно лучше для Джона — и для себя тоже, — даже если это означает, что придется держать их отношения в тайне и совершать действия, которые Шерлок раньше не рассматривал в рамках своей компетенции или желания.

Прямо сейчас он чувствует сильное желание взять Джона за руку и погладить. Он сопротивляется, как и должен, несмотря на то, что таксист сосредоточен на движении, когда они проезжают Мраморную арку и направляются к оживленной Оксфорд-стрит. Джон смотрит на него, на его руку, которая, возможно, дернулась раз или два, и улыбается. А потом он делает нечто удивительное. Он пододвигается на сидении чуть ближе к середине и вытягивает ногу так, чтобы она касалась ноги Шерлока. Шерлок чувствует, как кровь приливает к его щекам. Он быстро отворачивается к окну и улыбается. В мутном отражении стекла он видит, что Джон делает то же самое.

**– <o>–**

Паб «Royal George», что неудивительно для раннего вечера, забит. Судя по виду многих посетителей, Шерлок заключает, что большинство из них зашли сюда после работы, чтобы по-быстрому выпить пинту пива и отправиться домой. Здесь же несколько приезжих из других городов, особо заметна небольшая группа солдат, находящихся в отпуске. Видно несколько рано подошедших местных жителей, в основном пожилых мужчин, а также несколько железнодорожных служащих, стоящих в одиночку вдоль барной стойки. В воздухе густо висит дым, смешанный с запахом несвежего пива. Кто-то курит сигару, а кто-то трубку с довольно интересной и необычной смесью табака.

— Что ты хочешь выпить? — спрашивает Джон, кивая в сторону бара. — Интересно, а еду здесь тоже подают?

— Да, бифштекс, [пирог с почками](https://ibb.co/gyQsZsc) и какой-то суп, — читает Шерлок надпись на грифельной доске, висящей стойкой. — Но в пироге, скорее всего, будет больше почек, чем мяса.

— Я не возражаю, если блюдо будет горячим. Субпродукты намного дешевле мяса, и их легче достать в данный момент, так что я не виню владельцев. Там, в окопах, парни от отчаянья ели даже крыс, несмотря на то, что некоторые крысы, возможно ранее погрызли своих павших товарищей.

— Что ж, будем надеяться, что здесь они не положат крыс в пироги.

— Значит ли это, что ты тоже хочешь есть?

— Я не особенно голоден, и мне придется сосредоточиться на письмах, которые скоро принесет Молли.

— Ага, и ты не сможешь сделать это с полным желудком, да?

— Пищеварение замедляет мыслительные процессы.

— Чушь. Съешь пирог. Угощаю. Сомневаюсь, что нам представиться еще один шанс поесть сегодня вечером.

— Ну, хорошо, доктор, — драматически вздыхает Шерлок. — Но никакого алкоголя. Я буду [имбирное пиво](https://ibb.co/D8fw0CH)10 или лимонад.

Пока Джон заказывает еду и приносит напитки, Шерлок находит довольно уединенный уголок возле одного из грязных окон. Стол липкий от эля, поэтому он вытирает его носовым платком, прежде чем сесть на жесткую скамью и пододвинуть стул, чтобы дать отдых раненой ноге. Она болит каждый раз, когда он переносит на нее вес, и даже в состоянии покоя рана болезненно пульсирует. По крайней мере, повязка, похоже, держится. Он пытается не обращать внимания на боль. Сейчас он не может позволить себе быть раненым. Нога должна выдерживать его вес, по крайней мере, до завтра.

Приходит Джон с лимонадом для Шерлока и пинтой темного эля для себя. Поскольку рука у того все еще на перевязи, бармен аккуратно расставляет стаканы с маленького подноса, а из карманов его пиджака выглядывают две бутылки тонизирующего напитка. Осторожно поставив поднос на стол, Джон опускается на скамью рядом с Шерлоком, снимает шляпу, расстегивает пиджак и со вздохом достает бутылки, откидываясь на спинку.

— Я должен был помочь тебе принести напитки, — говорит Шерлок.

— Чепуха. Ты бы пролил большую часть напитков, если бы так ковылял. Надо было раздобыть тебе костыли или хотя бы трость.

— Я в порядке.

— Нет, это не так. Если твоя нога похожа на мое плечо, то она чертовски болит. Ты должен лежать.

— Позже.

Джон закатывает глаза и вздыхает, потом протягивает Шерлоку лимонад и делает глоток эля.

— Сколько я тебе должен? — спрашивает Шерлок.

— Нисколько. Я угощаю, помнишь? Ты заплатил за еду и проживание в Кенте. Если уж на то пошло, это я твой должник.

— Забудь об этом.

Джон окидывает его долгим задумчивым взглядом, затем кивает.

— Где мы будем ночевать? В твоей квартире? Или успеем на последний поезд обратно в Блетчли?

Шерлок пожимает плечами. Об этом он не подумал.

— Полагаю, все будет зависеть от того, как будут развиваться события в «Уиндмилл». Если мы закончим там до полуночи, то сможем вернуться в Блетчли. Проблема в том, что мы вряд ли найдем кого-нибудь, кто подвезет нас со станции посреди ночи. Там очень мало такси. Ни один из нас не сможет поехать на велосипеде, и дойти пешком. Поэтому я предпочел бы остаться на ночь в Лондоне. Мы должны быть в Парке не раньше четырех часов завтрашнего дня, и, кроме того, я хотел бы еще раз побеседовать с Мораном и, возможно, поприсутствовать при даче показаний его матерью и кое-кого из прислуги. Что касается жилья... У меня в квартире нет свободной кровати, но ты можешь спать в моей, а я лягу на диване — если вообще буду спать. Письма, которые нашла Молли, наверняка интересны. Мне может понадобиться ночь, чтобы расшифровать и перевести их. Поживем — увидим.

— Я бы настоятельно не советовал тебе бодрствовать в таком состоянии всю ночь, — слегка качает головой Джон. — Прошлой ночью ты почти не спал, — еще раз извини — а, кроме ноги, у тебя еще и сотрясение мозга. По правде говоря, я удивляюсь, как тебе вообще удается ходить.

Шерлок слабо улыбается, тронутый его заботой.

— Это все расследование. Оно поддерживает меня.

— Да, но оно не бесконечно. Если мне удастся что-нибудь придумать, мистер Холмс, вы _будете_ спать сегодня ночью, и не на диване.

По телу Шерлока пробегает жар и устремляется к щекам. Он слабо сглатывает.

— О, и как же вы собираетесь это устроить, доктор Ватсон? — шутливо спрашивает он, понизив тембр голоса.

Джон ухмыляется ему и на короткое время кладет под столом руку на колено Шерлока. Шерлок дергается, отчего улыбка Джона становится шире.

— Если придется, я буду спать на диване, — говорит Джон, бросая на него насмешливо-серьезный взгляд.

— Да, это чудесно поможет твоему плечу, — сухо замечает Шерлок.

— Ну, тогда нам придется найти комнату с двумя кроватями или, — Джон тоже понижает голос, — кровать, достаточно большую для двоих.

Шерлок прячет улыбку за краем бокала.

— Буду очень признателен, — тихо отвечает он, сделав глоток.

— Ты бы хотел? — спрашивает Джон, хотя вопрос кажется риторическим.

Шерлок смотрит на него, удерживая взгляд. Он сглатывает, затем серьезно наклоняет голову.

— Да.

Джон улыбается и кивает, облизывая губы. Потом отхлебывает эль, и закрывает глаза со вздохом откидываясь на спинку скамьи.

— Разбуди меня, когда принесут еду.

**– <o>–**

Они уже почти доели пироги и картофельное пюре, когда появляется Молли, выглядя радостной, но одновременно взволнованной и уставшей — суматошная поездка на велосипеде до станции, полный поезд до Лондона. Она прижимает к себе свою маленькую сумочку, как будто в ней находится какое-то сказочное сокровище. Возможно, так оно и есть, размышляет Шерлок, взмахивая рукой. Заметив, что ее взгляд задержался на пустых тарелках, он кивает Джону, который понимает намек, встает, приветствуя и пожимая Молли руку, и спрашивает, что бы она хотела съесть и выпить. Молли также выбирает пирог и легкий эль. Джон отправляется заказывать еду и напиток, а Молли снимает шляпу и пальто и садится рядом с Шерлоком.

— Что случилось с твоей ногой и рукой доктора Ватсона? — спрашивает она. — Это Моран сделал с вами такое?

— Да.

Вполголоса Шерлок вкратце рассказывает ей о событиях в Нокхолте накануне и о том, что случилось ранее сегодня на Илчестер-плейс, а также обо всем, что они узнали. Когда Джон возвращается с выпивкой для Молли, то добавляет деталей к рассказу. По окончании она выглядит потрясенной и рассерженной.

— Не могу понять, как Дженни могла встречаться с кем-то вроде Морана, — говорит она. — Симпатизирующего нацистам. Фашиста. Знайте, она была очень откровенно настроена против них. Истинный патриот.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — вставляет Джон. — Но в конце концов она его бросила. Возможно, она заподозрила что-то в его истинной преданности, и того, что он вел себя, как мерзкий ублюдок, должно было хватить, чтобы положить конец их отношениям.

— По сути, так и было, — говорит Шерлок. — Хотя я думаю, что она знала о его связях с самого начала. На самом деле улики указывают на то, что она встречалась с ним специально, чтобы узнать больше о его фашистских наклонностях.

Глаза Молли округляются.

— Ты хочешь сказать... — она понижает голос до шепота, — ты хочешь сказать, что она шпионила за ним? Но зачем и для кого? — Молли на мгновение задумывается, потом кивает сама себе. — Но в этом есть смысл. То, что она никогда не упоминала о нем, хотя была довольно откровенна о других любовниках. И внешне он был бы хорошей парой, будучи богатым, знатным и все такое. Кто-то, кем ты могла бы хвастаться перед другими девушками. Но она никогда этого не делала, даже когда Джанин спросила ее о каком-то ювелирном украшении, которое, очевидно, он ей подарил. И Дженни тоже была бы хорошим выбором для шпиона, — размышляет она, задумчиво отпивая из своей кружки. — То есть, она была красивой, умной, с хорошими связями на работе и в других местах. Она многих знала в Лондоне, таких как Джим и его группа. Она была популярна, ее часто везде приглашали. Должна признаться, что иногда я ей немного завидовала. Так часто развлекаться, получать дорогие вещи неизвестно откуда. Но с другой стороны... общение с таким отвратительным грубияном, как Моран, кажется слишком высокой ценой за подобную роскошь. Должно быть, она испытала огромное облегчение, когда ей удалось от него избавиться.

— Однако он воспринял это не очень хорошо, — говорит Джон. — Он пытался отнестись к этому легкомысленно, но ее уход, должно быть, оскорбил его, потому что он этого не ожидал.

— Вы думаете, он причастен к ее смерти? — спрашивает Молли.

— Сомневаюсь, что он принимал в этом непосредственное участие, — отвечает Шерлок. — Его не было с ней в ночь, когда она умерла. Его машину вел кто-то другой. Этот человек, по-видимому, приложил немало усилий, чтобы выглядеть похожим на него, надев такую же шляпу и костюм. Но вполне возможно, что то, что заставило ее покончить с собой, — в чем почти нет сомнений — может быть связано с Мораном и его связями с некоторыми немецкими личностями. Возможно, письма, что ты нашла, смогут пролить немного света на этот вопрос. Должно быть, она стащила их во время визита в его особняк в Бакингемшире. Я предполагаю, что она специально обыскивала его вещи, ища дискриминирующий материал, и эта переписка, должно быть, показалась ей подозрительной в том или ином смысле. Ты не знаешь, она знала немецкий?

— Да, знала. Она говорила на нескольких языках. Хотя я не уверена, что она смогла бы прочесть эти странные письмена. Вот, взгляните.

Порывшись в сумочке, она достает потрепанный коричневый конверт и протягивает его Шерлоку. Рядом с ним Джон придвигается чуть ближе, чтобы лучше видеть. Его нога трется о ногу Шерлока не совсем случайно, Шерлок уверен в этом, но очень приятно.

Открыв конверт, Шерлок заглядывает внутрь. Сначала он достает небольшую стопку фотографий и открытку, о которой упоминала Молли. Открытка действительно из Кельна, почтовая марка, как она и описывала. Написано Зюттерлин, к счастью, достаточно аккуратно, чтобы Шерлок смог прочесть. Открытка написана перьевой ручкой. Местами чернила слегка размазаны, как будто на них капнула вода или какая-то другая жидкость. Шерлок подносит ее к носу. Она слегка пахнет сигаретным дымом и бумагой. Однако ему кажется, что он также чувствует запах пива. Он приходит к выводу, что открытка могла быть написана в Гастхаусе11, немецком пабе. Несмотря на то, что он может расшифровать буквы Зюттерлин, Шерлоку приходится сильно концентрироваться, чтобы прочитать текст, потому что он на немецком и написан другим алфавитом.

— Что там написано? — спрашивают Молли и Джон.

— Дайте мне минутку, ладно? — рявкает Шерлок, больше расстроенный из-за собственного вялого мозга, чем из-за их вмешательства. — Она адресовано Морану, как ты и сказала. Судя по всему, ее написал его друг из Кельна, который жалуется, что из-за войны в этом году не будет официального карнавала — хотя точный год прочесть невозможно, открытка, похоже, совсем свежая. Друг предлагает им встретиться в ближайшее время в Лондоне, и вновь посетить «тот клуб», который, как он надеется, еще не разрушен Люфтваффе. И подписался — «Dein Bruder Erich» — твой брат Эрик.

— У Морана ведь нет брата? — замечает Джон.

— Я полагаю, что слово «брат» относится к одному из членов его студенческого братства, — кивает Шерлок.

— Там упоминается название «клуба»? — спрашивает Молли.

— Нет. Но, может быть, письма расскажут нам больше, если они написаны одним и тем же человеком. Давайте сначала взглянем на фотографии.

Их всего три, и они маленькие, такие получаются, если фотографировать маленькой портативной камерой, такой как [Leica](https://ibb.co/ZGX44j1)12. Все три снимка профессионально обработаны, о чем свидетельствуют их белые волнистые края. На одной из них сзади штамп фотографа с боннским адресом. Четвертое изображение, как и сказала Молли, вырезано из газеты. Оно старше, чем фотографии, это заметно по слегка пожелтевшей бумаге.

— Ах да, вот и Моран, — замечает Джон, изучая одну из фотографий. — А вот и парень со свастикой на лацкане.

Он протягивает фотографию Шерлоку, и тот внимательно ее рассматривает. Она выглядит так, будто сделана недавно и, похоже, во время какого-то празднования. Моран и еще несколько мужчин сидят за длинным столом, перед ними бокалы с вином, они смотрят в камеру. Их одежда несколько официальна: темные смокинги и черные галстуки-бабочки. Моран сидит на переднем плане справа, положив руки на стол. Снимок был сделан до того, как он получил боевое ранение. Шерлок считает, что фотография датируется 1939 годом, его последним визитом в Германию. Остальные мужчины ровесники Морана. У одного из них на щеке виден шрам братства, похожий на шрам Морана. На заднем плане снимка, немного не в фокусе, виден приподнятый помост и инструмент, похожий на пианино. Цветочная композиция в центре стола указывает на праздник, возможно, день рождения. Шерлок внимательно изучает цветы, пытаясь определить по ним время года, когда была сделана фотография. Он узнает [гвоздику](https://ibb.co/JxM20bb) и [шпажник](https://ibb.co/8YH7fJ6), и что-то похожее на [турецкую гвоздику](https://ibb.co/Lh5cQ1Q), [гипсофилу](https://ibb.co/L9L2b5Z), [«разбитое сердце»](https://ibb.co/PWFxtgk) и [сирень](https://ibb.co/1syjcQ7) — значит, конец весны или начало лета.

Другие фотографии подтверждают этот вывод. Есть еще одна фотография Морана и его друзей. На этот раз они стоят у застекленной двери, выходящей в большой сад. Моран гладит таксу, которую ему протягивает женщина в шелковом вечернем платье с косым вырезом и дорогим жемчугом на шее. Она улыбается ему; на черно-белой фотографии у нее темные губы. В саду цветет сиреневый куст.

На третьем снимке Моран, женщина и двое других мужчин стоят у большого загородного дома. На них одежда для прогулки на открытом воздухе, шляпы и пальто. Моран сидит в новой спортивной машине ([BMW 335](https://ibb.co/F7f5rH2)), положив руки на руль, а человек со свастикой указывает ему на что-то на приборной панели. Женщина и остальные мужчины стоят рядом, улыбаясь. Женщина вновь держит на руках собаку. На ней сапоги для верховой езды, брюки и сшитая на заказ твидовая куртка так же для верховой езды. Шерлок делает вывод, что дом принадлежит ей, а мужчина со свастикой — ее муж. Они единственные, кто носит обручальные кольца.

Шерлок делится своими выводами с Джоном и Молли.

— Как ты думаешь, один из этих людей может быть Эриком? — спрашивает Молли.

— Возможно. Надеюсь, письма прольют на это больше света. — Шерлок тянется к ним, а Джон берет вырезку из газеты.

— И здесь Моран, но на заднем плане. Кажется, какое-то торжественное мероприятие. Вот, взгляните.

Он протягивает ее Шерлоку, наклоняясь еще ближе, так что его плечо трется о плечо Шерлока, которому приходится взять себя в руки, чтобы не расплыться в счастливой улыбке. На фотографии Моран снова со своими друзьями, под ногами у них темный (вероятно, красный) ковер, а на переднем плане — мистер Свастика, пожимающий им руки... Шерлок присматривается внимательнее. Мужчина выглядит до жути знакомым.

— Это тот, о ком я думаю? — выдыхает Молли, тоже наклоняясь вперед.

— Если ты думаешь, что это министр рейхпропаганды [Геббельс](https://ibb.co/jkbS0nc)13, то да, ты права, — говорит Шерлок. — Все доказательства — край плаката фильма, который ты видишь на левом заднем плане, а также одежда людей на фотографии, — указывают на то, что это была премьера фильма, где-то в Германии, вероятно, пропагандистский фильм, созданный нацистами. Кто-нибудь из вас узнает актеров, которые помогли бы определить, что это за фильм? Судя по женской одежде и прическам, я бы сказал, что снимок сделан либо в 35-ом, либо в 36-ом.

— Думаю, ты прав, — говорит Молли, хихикая. — Женщина в черном, одета в [платье Вионне](https://ibb.co/NxFvqLs)14, которое появилось в 36-ом. Я помню, как увидела его в журнале и пожалела, что у меня нет ни таких денег, ни таких ног, чтобы носить его, — она наклоняет голову и смотрит на Шерлока с выражением удивления и легкого изумления. — Но как ты узнал?

— Это часть моей работы — знать такие вещи, — отвечает Шерлок.

— Если хочешь услышать правду, у него большая коллекция женских журналов, — усмехается Джон.

— Да, они для расследований, — лукаво отвечает Шерлок.

Молли пристально смотрит на него, потом пожимает плечами.

— Что ж, теперь они определенно пригодились. Кроме того, я думаю, что ты нашел в них хороший совет, как совладать с волосами.

Шерлок хмуро смотрит на нее, бессознательно поднимая руку, чтобы коснуться кудрявой челки.

— Волосами?

— Да. Это... мило. Я всегда так думала.

Шерлок чувствует, что краснеет. Молли, как ни странно, не краснеет, но сохраняет невозмутимое выражение на лице. Он гадает, что она имела в виду своим комплиментом и был ли он искренним. С чего бы ей так открыто говорить о его волосах? Рядом с ним Джон кусает кулак, пытаясь подавить хихиканье. Так что для него это, очевидно, забавно.

— Эм... спасибо, — говорит Шерлок, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

— Не за что, — отвечает Молли, лучезарно улыбаясь ему. — Если хочешь, я могу попытаться выяснить, что это был за фильм. Я сохранила все журналы Дженни, и знаю, что некоторые из них были с середины 1930-х.

— Если это был немецкий фильм, и очень маловероятно, что он может быть там освещен, но стоит попробовать, — говорит ей Шерлок. — Судя по тому, что видно на афише, это какой-то музыкальный фильм или ревю15.

— Мне кажется, я узнаю эту женщину на заднем плане позади Геббельса, — задумчиво произносит Джон, прищурившись, глядя на фото и еще ближе прижимаясь к Шерлоку. — Я почти уверен, что она актриса. Один из моих товарищей на последнем корабле был ее большим поклонником. У нее особый голос — глубокий и сочный. Но я не помню ее имени.

— Может быть, это [Сара Леандер](https://ibb.co/N7YqZqp)16? — спрашивает Молли. — Дженни она тоже понравилась, несмотря на то, что она критиковала ее за игру в фильмах, одобренных правительством Германии. Но она не немка. Кажется, скандинавка.

— Что ж, это должно облегчить определение фильма, — говорит Шерлок. — Возможно, это даже не важно. Важно, однако, то, что немецкие друзья Морана поддерживали связи с высокопоставленными нацистами, такими как Геббельс. Петля на шее Морана затягивается все туже. Давайте теперь посмотрим на письма.

Письма датируются 1939 годом, с середины лета до Рождества. Два написаны той же рукой, что и открытка. Шерлок проверяет и обнаруживает, что они подписаны «Эрик», который называет себя то «твой старый друг», то — «твой брат». Бумага хорошего качества, плотная, кремового цвета, с водяными знаками и печатью французского производителя. Использовал новую ручку с острым кончиком. Слабые царапины на поверхности бумаги показывают, что она еще не притерлась под положение руки писавшего.

Содержание писем, к сожалению, не очень глубокое. По-видимому, из них намеренно было исключено политическое содержание. Эрик пишет о своей новой машине, об охоте, о путешествии летом на юг Франции. В какой-то момент он упоминает о необходимости поехать в Берлин «по партийным делам», но больше об этом ничего не говорится. Он также пишет о женщине, Хедвиге, по-видимому, его жене, которая скучает по Морану и надеется вскоре снова увидеть его. Шерлок предполагает, что это та самая женщина с таксой, о которой, кстати, тоже упоминается. Его зовут — Рвота, и в какой-то момент говорится, что он съел что-то, что ему не понравилось, но от чего он оправился.

Шерлок читает письма сначала про себя, одновременно расшифровывая почерк и Зюттерлин. Затем он переводит их вслух Джону и Молли.

— А кто написал другие письма? — спрашивает Джон. — Почерк выглядит по-другому, хотя бумага кажется похожей.

— Бумага та же самая, но почерк, несомненно, женский, — размышляет Шерлок, беря в руки одно из писем. — Да, они подписаны Хедвигой, женой Эрика. Посмотрим... — Он внимательно читает первое письмо, датированное октябрем 1939 года. — Она пишет, что ее муж уехал в Польшу — после недавнего повышения он стал майором. Она жалуется на объявление войны и надеется, что та скоро закончится. Ее собака выздоровела, но одна из ее лошадей ранена. Кажется, у нее имя, как у коневода. Их поездка во французские Альпы, запланированная на Рождество, отменена из-за войны. О, а это интересно. Она планирует устроить новогоднюю вечеринку и приглашает Морана. «Сара, возможно, тоже приедет, если глупые партийные друзья Эрика буду держаться подальше — ты же знаешь, как она их не выносит и видит в них неизбежное зло», — пишет она. Интересно. Это, должно быть, относится к актрисе, которую мы видели на вырезке из газеты, Саре Леандер. Видимо, она не поет под их указку так, как хотелось бы Геббельсу и его людям.

— Да, — задумчиво произносит Джон, снова глядя на фотографию из газеты. — Взгляд, который Леандер бросает на Геббельса, отнюдь не дружелюбен. Она смотрит на него, как на что-то неприятное, выползшее из-под камня.

— И она права, — добавляет Молли. — А что еще пишет эта Хедвига?

— «Сара упомянула, что также может приехать и ее американская подруга», — переводит Шерлок. — «Помнишь певицу из Бостона на нашем последнем празднике, которая так тебе понравилась?»

Шерлок замолкает, отрывая взгляд от письма. Возможно, это совпадение. Но такое редко случается. Улыбка начинает расползаться по его лицу, когда еще один кусочек головоломки, похоже, встает на место.

— Шерлок, в чем дело? — замечает Джон его внезапное возбуждение.

— Эта певица из Бостона, — повторяет Шерлок.

— Ты знаешь, кто это?

— Да, у меня есть подозрение. Акцент не очень заметен, по крайней мере, обычному слушателю. Но мне показалось, что в разговоре с ней что-то такое проскальзывало. На самом деле, он был достаточно четко слышим, когда она была взволнована.

— О ком ты говоришь?

— Подумай, Джон, — говорит Шерлок, смотря на него. — Не так уж много возможных вариантов, да?

У Джона на лбу появляются морщины, когда он нахмуривается, а затем они разглаживаются, когда приходит осознание.

— Ирэн Адлер, — шепчет он. — Ты хочешь сказать, что она имеет в виду Ирэн Адлер?

Затем его глаза округляются, и он ищет на столе одну из фотографий.

— Думаю, ты прав. Посмотри на это. Я не обратил особого внимания, но теперь, когда ты ввел ее в игру. Вон там, на заднем плане, почти не в фокусе.

Он указывает пальцем, и все трое наклоняются, их головы почти соприкасаются. Улыбка Шерлока становится шире.

— Думаю, сегодня вечером мы интересно проведем время в «Уиндмилл», — заявляет он.

_Чтобы посмотреть, как выглядят письма — прошу перейти к Автору в оригинальный текст (прим. пер.)_

_Расшифровка на немецком:_

Gut Sand, 30. Juli 1939

Lieber Sebastian,

Sei gedankt für Deine Brief, auch wenn er recht kurz und knapp war. Erich läßt grüßen, sowie auch seine Eltern, die Du ja auf seinem Geburtstag kennenlerntest. Er ist immer noch hin und weg von seinem neuen Automobil. Wir haben einige längere Fahrten gemacht, an die Mosel, um Wein zu kaufen — es gibt dort so viele schöne Weingüter. Du mußt bald wieder kommen, auch, um meine neuen Fohlen von Diamant und Ariadne zu sehen. Was machen Eure Zucht und Rennpferde? Ach, ich wünschte, ich könnte einige englische Vollblüter einkaufen. Die sollten sich gut mit unseren Trakehnern machen, oder was meinst Du? Leider ist die politische Lage ja im Moment etwas angespannt zwischen unseren Ländern. Ich hoffe, Dein Mister Chamberlain wird dafür sorgen, daß wirklich „Peace in our time“ herrscht. Aber laß uns nicht über Politik sprechen. Erich langweilt mich damit in der letzten Zeit. Er ist soviel unterwegs im Auftrage der Partei. Man könnte meinen, er wolle noch Politiker werden.

Ich muß jetzt schließen in der Hoffnung, bald wieder von Dir zu hören.

Herzliche Grüße,Deine Hedwig

_Перевод с английского на русский:_

Поместье Сэнд, 30 июля 1939 г.

Дорогой Себастьян,

благодарю тебя за письмо, хотя оно и было довольно коротким. Эрик шлет тебе привет, как и его родители, с которыми ты познакомился на празднике. Он все еще влюблен в свою новую машину. Мы еще несколько раз ездили за вином на реку Мозель17 — там прекрасные виноградники. Ты должен вскоре снова навестить меня, чтобы увидеть моих новых жеребят от Диаманта и Ариадны. Как поживает твой жеребец и скаковые лошади? О, как бы мне хотелось купить английских чистокровных лошадей! Они должны хорошо подойти к нашим [тракененским лошадям](https://ibb.co/jvZHHL8)18, как ты думаешь? К сожалению, политическая ситуация между нашими странами сейчас довольно напряженная. Я надеюсь, что ваш мистер Чемберлен убедится, что действительно будет «Мир в наше время»19. Но давай не будем говорить о политике. Эрик в последнее время надоедает мне такими вещами. Он так часто уезжает по партийным делам. Можно подумать, что он намерен стать политиком.

Я вынуждена закончить в надежде услышать о тебе снова в ближайшее время.

С искренним уважением,

твоя Хедвига

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Ист-Энд (англ. East End) — восточная часть Лондона, которую часто упрощенно представляют по произведениям Диккенса и других авторов эпохи промышленной революции как район расселения бедноты и антипод фешенебельного Вест-Энда.  
> Единого определения Ист-Энда не существует. В самом общем приближении так обозначают часть Лондона к востоку от стены лондонского Сити, где в силу близости к старому порту (Доклендс) селились прибывавшие в Англию иммигранты. К числу исторических кварталов относятся Уайтчепел и Степни.  
> Более корректное определение Ист-Энда — это район, ограниченный стеной лондонского Сити на западе, Темзой на юге, рекой Ли на востоке и районами Хакни и Виктория-парк на севере. Административно он составляет боро Тауэр-Хамлетс в составе Большого Лондона, а также южную часть боро Хакни.  
> К концу XIX века в Ист-Энд пришел лондонский метрополитен, что ускорило его сообщение с центром и усилило экономические связи между западом и востоком города. Несмотря на усилия лондонских властей по благоустройству Ист-Энда, эта часть Лондона по-прежнему имеет репутацию «докерского», рабочего района.
> 
> 2 — тут необходимо пояснить — название газеты Дейли Мейл (англ. Daily Mail) переводится как — Ежедневная почта. Это самая массовая английская ежедневная газета, выходит с 1896 года. Вторая после The Sun по величине тиража ежедневная газета в Великобритании.  
> Была одной из первых британских газет для среднего класса и сегодня является единственной, более 50 % читателей которой — женщины.  
> Несколько раз признавалась ответственной за клевету. Именно поэтому, когда хотят показать, что какая-либо информация фейковая, явно с душком желтой прессы, то говорят, как Джон — Дейли Мейл — Дейли Фейл (англ. Daily Mail, Daily Fail — Ежедневная почта — Ежедневный провал). 
> 
> И вот почему:  
> В 1930-х гг. XX века опубликовала несколько пронацистских статей лорда Ротермира, так же редакционно симпатизировавшего Освальду Мосли и Британскому союзу фашистов.  
> На рубеже конца 2000-х начала 2010-х годов газета «прославилась» сообщениями о «сенсационных» открытиях британских ученых, создав устойчивый мем «британские ученые», подразумевающий некое курьезное, сомнительное или откровенно бесполезное открытие, преподносимое, однако, с большой помпой.  
> В 2014-м газета одной из первых поспешила сообщить о результатах ДНК-исследований материалов, предположительно принадлежащих Джеку-Потрошителю, якобы выявивших их идентичности с генетическим материалом давнего подозреваемого Аарона Косминского.  
> В ходе Ближневосточного кризиса издание распространяло информацию о зверствах ИГИЛ, причем источники данной информации часто были анонимными.  
> В 2011-2013 году Daily Mail была лидером в Великобритании по числу нарушений «кодекса редактора» по данным Press Complaints Commission. Daily Mail и особенно ее электронная версия Mail Online, удовлетворили за 2011-2013 годы рекордное количество жалоб — 339. При этом отмечается, что к жалобам отношение очень серьезное, ошибки исправляются быстро, опровержения публикуются на видном месте. В результате против Daily Mail и Mail Online в 2013 году не было принято ни одного юридического решения.
> 
> 3 — О «Blue grass» (русск. «Голубая трава») можно почитать тут: https://document.wikireading.ru/hxKu5vZpmO, а о «Joy» (русск. «Радость») тут: https://zen.yandex.ru/media/vintage_perfume/legendarnyi-joy-5fd4bb899480ec78dca3fb59 
> 
> 4 — Гэри Купер (англ. Gary Cooper, при рождении Фрэнк Джеймс Купер Frank James Cooper) — американский киноактер. Одна из ключевых звезд американского кино от заката эры немого кинематографа до конца «Золотого века Голливуда». Известен естественной, убедительной и сдержанной актерской игрой. Его профессиональная биография включала роли в большинстве основных жанров кино. Способность воспроизводить свою индивидуальность в героях картин способствовала естественному и аутентичному появлению на экране. Персонажи, роли которых он играл на протяжении всей своей профессиональной карьеры, представляли идеального американского героя. За 35 лет работы появился в главной роли в 84 фильмах.
> 
> Продолжение примечаний в комментариях...


End file.
